Star Trek: Infinite Ryvius
by Dearing
Summary: In the year 2389, the Federation has finally recovered from the Dominion War, yet in the depths of the Brair Patch, five hundred Starfleet Cadets are about to find themselves stranded, on a starship that doesn't officially exisit.
1. Introduction

Hello.  
For those of you who don't know me, I'm Dearing.  
This is my first attempt at a Star Trek Fic, and at the same time, it's also my second crossover.  
You see, this is a crossover between my two fav TV shows: Star Trek and the Japanese Animation, Infinite Ryvius, Which I notice doesn't get a lot of stories on (There's about six, and most of _them_ are unfinished.)  
So, before I begin, I just got a few things to say.  
First off, diclaimer. I don't own Star Trek or Infinite Ryvius. That pleasure belongs to Paramount Pictures and Bandai Entertainment, however I've done some redesigning some of the rooms and ships, renamed a most of the cast, and rewritten the script of the episodes a bit.  
Second, flaming. All flames will be ignored. you have no idea how much effort I've put into this. I've been working on this since October of last year, doing painstaking research on the Memory-Alpha website (Has almost everything you ever wanted to know, Star Trek wise. Very good, trust me) and generally hoping people will enjoy this. I ask again, don't flame me, because if you do, your just wasting them on me.  
and third, Read and Review please. I like to hear peoples comments about my stories. I will except constructive critisium, but, as Isaid before, no flames.  
Well, that's all I can think of at the moment. I have a website dedicated to this fic, to help explain things. at the moment, it's only got character intros and Starbases, but it's getting there. I'll give more into as the fic progresses.  
Anyway, if I think of something to add, I'll add it at either the bottom or the top of the chapter, so until then, hope you like!

* * *

**INTRODUCTION**

AD 2389.

Finally, fourteen years after their victory, The Federation has at last finished tying up the loose ends of the Dominion War.

It is a time of prosperity,

A time of exploration,

A time of peace between empires,

A time of harmony,

A time to pick up the pieces,

And boldly go where no man has gone me fore once more.

Everything is as it should be,

Everything is under control.

Peace and tranquillity blankets the warring universe once again…

Or so Starfleet wants you to believe.

For as the Cadets of Starbase Delta are about to discover…

In the Briar Patch,

Nothing, is as it seems…


	2. The Fourth Coming Time Prolouge

onething to add here before I start, but if you just want to read the story, just ignore it.

First: when i beta-tested this on my friends, they didn't know how to pronounce Ami. it can be pronounced two ways, either "Am-me", or "Ah-(as in ah-hah!)-me" One of my friends thought it was Am-I, which doesn't make a lot of sense personally, so I just thought I'd mention that.

Okay, with that out of the way, I'll leave you to your reading.

"Talking"  
_"Thinking"  
"COMPUTER/ANNOUNCER"_

**

* * *

**

**THE FOURTH-COMING TIME**

**PROLOGUE**

"Hurry up Daniel or you'll miss your ship!"

I sighed as I pulled the curtains of my window shut, blocking out the rain.

"I know Mum!" I called back as I slung on my uniform jacket, "It's alright there's no need to worry I've got plenty of time,"

"All the same…" My mum tailed off, "Now you will call if something happens right?"

I rolled my dark brown eyes at myself in the mirror. Same old ma, always fretting. She's been like that since Dad died during the war.

"Don't worry I'll call you the minute something happens," I looked myself in the mirror, trying to push my hair into the nearest I could get to a hairstyle, "But if it's bad I'll call collect."

"DanielWayneright don't even joke about that!" Mother snapped, "You know how I worry about you,"

"Yeah I know," I called back as I made sure everything was packed in my bag, before adding as an after thought under my breath, "and it bugs the hell out of me,"

I took another look at myself in the mirror, making sure my new uniform looked alright, nothing creased or anything. I glanced around my room, taking in everything about it. I wasn't going to be back for a long time.

I had been one of the lucky Starfleet cadets to be assigned to Starbase Delta, a Academy run Starbase in orbit of Ba'ku's forest moon of Nubian, in the Briar Patch. It gave a certain number of cadets a chance to experience Space first hand. Of course you had to work hard, as well as pay a sizeable amount of credits to get in. While you were there, you were treated as a member of Starfleet, not as cadets, from the new uniforms to a temporary rank, depending on how long you'd been at the Academy. First years were Ensigns, second years were Lieutenants and so on. I had been looking forward to this for months, finally I was going out beyond the Solar System and into space, and boy was I looking forward to it.

Nothing could dampen my spirits…except…

"What are you doing up here?" My mum barged into my room, tapping her foot impatiently, "Your going to miss your ship!"

"Mom, for the last time, I'm not going to miss my ship, it doesn't leave for another half hour."

"All the same…" Mom looked fondly at me, "Look at you all grown up in your uniform, your father would have been so proud."

"Aw Mom," I tried to pull back slightly as she adjusted my Lieutenant pips, "Just make sure Kurt doesn't go into my room while I'm gone okay? The last thing I need is him messing it up."

Mum smiled knowingly, "Oh, I'm sure that won't be a problem dear,"

I rolled my eyes as I walked past her.

"Clearly you don't know your son that well," I muttered darkly.

"Now you're sure you don't want me to take you to the transporter station?" my mum asked as I slipped into my shoes.

"Mom, I'm eighteen," I sighed as I checked myself over, "it's bad enough you forced me to live here while I was at the Academy! I think I can get myself to the station, besides didn't you say that I'd be teased if you got over protective?"

"I know," My mum adjusted my uniform, "But I still can't believe how much you've grown up. It seems like only yesterday you were a little boy, sitting by the oven with Ami watching my cookies bake."

I smirked as I smacked her hand away. Only a mother would remember something like that.

"I can't stay confined to Earth forever Mom," I sighed as I took her by the shoulders, "You know eventually I'm going to be assigned to a Starship. I'm not a little boy anymore,"

Mum nodded, "I know," She suddenly pulled me into her embrace, "but that doesn't stop me from trying to keep you that way."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled back from her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as I did so.

"I'll call you when I reach Starbase Delta, I promise," I smiled as I donned a rain coat, before heading for the door, "See you later mom,"

"Take care dear, " came the sad sounding reply.

I sighed as I walked out into rain. Once I had rounded the corner, I gave a tug at my shirt collar so it didn't choke me to death.

"That's better," I muttered to myself, "Boy, Mom can be rough when she wants to be."

* * *

"_ATTENTION. THE ACADEMY TRANSPORT SHIP ECLIPSE WILL DEPART FOR STARBASE DELTA IN FIFTEEN MINUTES. ALL PASSENGERS REPORT TO THE LANDING BAY."_

I sighed as I walked steadily down the corridor along with a couple of dozen other cadets, trying to ignore the pounding rain on the glass roof above us. Little did the announcer know that I had was already on my way to the Landing Bay, and was already halfway down the access corridor. Ahead I could just make out the dull grey hull of the U.S.S Eclipse, Defiant class, Simply on the ground because it was easier to load then in Space. It was also used as a ferry between the Academy and Starbase Delta.

"There you are!"

I stumbled forward as I felt someone shove me from behind.

"Hey watch it!" I cried, "Who do you think…"

I stopped suddenly as I saw my would be attacker.

Amelia "Ami" Housen. My dark haired, blued eyed neighbour and childhood friend, not to mention occasional pain in the butt. She smiled at me cheerfully, as though running into friends was a hobby of hers, looking slightly out of place in civilian clothing against the Starfleet uniforms that rushed by.

"I've been looking all over for you," she said cheerfully, "I thought you'd already be on the Eclipse by now."

"That's…great Ami but…" I was suddenly cut off as she grabbed my hand and ran down the corridor, dragging me with her, "Hey Wait a minute!" I yanked my hand out of her grasp.

Ami stopped and looked back at me, puzzled, "What?"

"What do you mean what?"

I stopped suddenly when I noticed other cadets had stopped and were looking at us.

I looked down at my boots for a moment, feeling embarrassed, before grabbing Ami's hand and pulling her down the corridor, "You. Come with me. Now."

* * *

I didn't say a word as we half walked, half ran down the corridor to the Eclipse. Neither did I say anything as we walked towards my designated cabin. It was only when I found my Quarters did I open the door, sling my bag onto my designated bed (It was Spartan Quarters, four to a room.) and rounded on Ami. 

"Okay I'll bite. What exactly are you doing here Ami?"

Ami gave a sort of half smile, before glancing downwards, "You know, you can let go of my hand now,"

I glanced down. Sure enough, our hands were still interlaced, holding on tight to each other. I let her go in frustration, glaring at my friend, "Don't change the subject, What are you doing here?"

Ami blinked, "I'd of thought it'd be obvious," she said blankly.

"If you were in Starfleet, maybe. But last time I checked you were part of the ship attendant program.

The ship attendant program was a course developed by Starfleet to train civilians how to operate the entertainment parts of starships and bases such as Mess halls and Ten-forwards.

"Well…I am," Ami's smile grew bigger as she produced a padd from her bag, "I got transferred to Starbase Delta for training in the field."

I snatched the padd roughly from her hands, reading it through, checking to see if there was any signs of falsification. I stopped suddenly as I saw who the Financier was.

"Diana Wayneright?" I rounded on her, "MY MOM RECOMMENDED YOU!"

Ami wasn't fazed by my outburst, "She knew I wanted to go, my parents couldn't afford it, so she funded me. Besides…" her smile faltered, "Someone has to keep you and Kurt apart,"

I dropped the padd, "KURT'S HERE TOO!"

Kurt Wayneright. My younger brother. We've never seen completely eye to eye, and fighting between us is constant, both verbal and (usually) physical. I hate him, he hates me. We try to keep out of each others way, however…

"I thought he was being sent to Starbase Eta next month?" I slumped onto the bed, in shock.

"Nope. Apparently one of the Cadets called in sick. Kurt was next on the list."

"Damm!" I slammed by fist against a nearby wall, "It's not fair. Agh!"

I slumped face down into my pillow, the feathers muffling my groan.

I felt the mattress sink down next to me as Ami sat down, gently smoothing down my hair.

"You know something Daniel?" she asked

"What?" I asked the pillow.

"You can be so childish sometimes,"

I let out another groan as I felt the Eclipse start to hum with energy as she began take off procedures. Great, just great. Ami was playing mother…again.

* * *

If it's not to much trouble, could you give me some feed-back please? I'd like to know what people think about this. I'd really appreciate it, plus I always make a note to visit peoples profiles and read the fics _they _create. Come on, let me know you exisit! 

Thanks

Dearing


	3. The Fourth Coming Time Part I

"Talking"  
_"Thinkin_g/_Talking over Comm.Channels"_  
_"COMPUTER"  
_

**

* * *

**

**THE FOURTH-COMING TIME**

**PART I**

The Starfleet training centre of Starbase Delta.

Six months have passed since I came here to earn my experience in the field.

"We've arrived at the ordered operation point, thirty-two seconds behind schedule." Carlos muttered

"Right," I replied as my hands flew over the console, "The Shuttles hull temperature is rising due to the denseness of the Briar Patch under the Delta…six hundred seventy anvils over normal…it's still within the Type eighteens specs though."

Carlos whistled, "These things sure can take a beating."

I smiled as I continued my diagnostics. Carlos Oze and I had been friends since we joined the Academy, so it was fortunate that we were classmates since First year.

At the moment, the two of us were in the middle of a such a routine procedure the instructors leave it to the second and first years as a training exercise. To put it simply, Starbase Delta's orbit usually brings it dangerously close to what Starfleet calls the Briar Sea. A densely packed area of the Briar Patch that seems to run along a horizontal plain just below the Ba'ku Homeworld, throughout the Patch. This "Sea" is very dangerous, and crushes any vessel that hasn't been fitted for the region is they dive down to deep. As such, the second and first years are ordered to attempt to salvage the remains of starships that sometimes surface. It's a grisly job, and someone's got to do it. If the Wrecks get to close the Starbase, they could severely damage her.

"Activity time: three-five-double zero." I muttered to my co-pilot.

"Roger, Roger that," Carlos replied, "While we're at it, we better find a decent target,"

"Ooookay," My fingers swept along the console, "How about this one," I pointed out a large sheet of metal to my dark-haired friend.

Carlos leaned over, scanning the screen with his dark green eyes.

"Nah, it's too small," He smiled as he pointed out a larger fragment, "What about this one? Directly below us, port-side."

"That one?" I scanned it, "Carlos, that's a wing off a Klingon Bird of Prey, and we're only sixty-seven points below the shuttles Shear One Limit, It might effect the hull's structure."

A smile came over Carlos's lightly tanned face, "That's good enough for me,"

I regarded my friend out of the corner of my eye, "Do you _ever_ take anything seriously?"

Carlos flinched slightly, before resuming his easy nature, "Once or twice," He said with a grin, "Besides, we need to salvage the Big boys to score the real points,"

I sighed, "If you say so,"

Carlos grinned at me as he went to the back to prepare the grapple guns. This close to the Briar Sea rendered tractor beams inoperable, so all of the Delta's shuttles had been equipped with grapple guns, specially designed tow cables capable of withstanding the intense pressure of the sea. Unfortunately they had to be fired from a console at the back of the ship, seeing it was a bit complicated.

"Shields are at eighty-seven percent, hull strength holding at seventy-three,"

"Deploying Grapple Gun," Carlos called over his shoulder as he punched in the sequence, "four hundred and eighty degrees to target."

"Copy that, I…"

Suddenly an alarmed blared in my ear.

"_WARNING," _the cool, unemotional female voice of the computer intoned, _"COLLISION IMMINENT,"_

"Huh?" I quickly shifted into Carlos's chair, "It's the Tyderium, It's heading right for us!"

"Ah hell!" Carlos slammed his hand on the Grapple control as he ran back to his chair as I moved back to mine, "Where's it coming from?"

"Rear port-side, three, three, two,"

"Got it. Hold on,"

Our shuttle managed to pull away as Tyderium shot by, a ear-piecing shriek echoing round the cockpit as she scrapped the Nacelle.

I slammed my hand down on my console as I opened a channel.

"Shuttlecraft Tyderium this is the Shuttlecraft Leibel, what the hell do you think you're playing at?"

"Relax Dan," Carlos put a calming hand on my shoulder, "No one got hurt, and we can still get that hulk,"

My console beeped, bringing something to my attention, "No we can't, Shuttlecraft Rever is moving in,"

Carlos scowled as his hand flew over his console, "Oh no he isn't!"

"Um, Hello?" A panicky voice came over the speakers, "Is anyone there, this is Shuttlecraft Tyderium, we need help!"

"Well if you didn't pull crazy stunts like that you wouldn't need help would you?" I muttered through gritted teeth.

Carlos smirked as another warning light came up on my console. My eyes widened in horror

"The Tyderium's falling into the Sea!"

"SHIELDS FAILING! AUTO-PILOT OFFLINE! SHE CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE!" The voice screamed, all dignity forgotten.

"We better go help them," I muttered, "We're the only ones in range,"

"Right," Carlos smiled, "Prep yourself for some fancy flying!"

"Oh boy," I gripped the armrests as Carlos brought the shuttle to full speed. My stomach tried to force its way up my throat as Carlos expertly barrel-rolled away from our original target, coming around in a perfect three-sixty degree turn as he did so.

"You know I hate it when you do that," I narrowed my eyes at him as I scanned the Tyderium.

"I'm sorry Dan," Carlos flashed me a smile, "I forgot you don't like evasive manoeuvres,"  
"I don't mind evasive manoeuvres but what you doing is suicide!" I shot back, not taking my eyes off the screen in front of me.

He laughed in reply, causing me to smirk slightly. Even in the toughest of situations, Carlos always seemed to be easy going.

"I'm reading two life signs on board," I called out, even through it was obvious. There was always two people on a shuttle for these missions, one to pilot and find the hulks, the other to pilot and capture them with the grapple gun.

"How's the ship holding up?"

"Shields are down to minimal, but they're the only thing holding her together,"

"That means we can't beam them out," Carlos murmured, what if we used the Grapple gun?"

I shook my head, "She's going to fast, we'd get pulled down with her. We have to get in close. The only way we can get them out of here is if we beam them out the moment their shields fail,"  
"Time to that?"

"…thirty seconds,"

"Right, get back there and prepare to beam them out on my signal," Carlos ordered.

I smirked and gave him a mock salute, "Yes sir,"

He returned the gesture as I headed for the back, preparing for transport.

"Twenty seconds!" Carlos called.

"Alright, alright give me a sec!" I called back with agitation, "I'm ready when they are,"

"Shields have failed!" Carlos sounded panicky, "BEAM THEM OUT OF THERE! NOW!"

Deciding to put the fact Carlos had suddenly gone from calm and controlled to someone sounding slightly disturbed to one side, I quickly activated the transporters.

The pads hummed to life as a large hazy cloud of blue slowly materialized in front of me. The cloud eventually faded revealing something I hadn't expected.

I knew them both. Stacy Franklin and Jonathan Scotts. What I hadn't expected was for them to be kissing like no tomorrow as I had beamed them out, and they still hadn't noticed me.

"Did you get them?" Carlos shouted from the front, bringing me out of my surprise.

"Yeah, I got them," I called back, "Get us out of here!"

"Roger that,"

I leaned on my console slightly as the two cadets continued to make out on the transporter, before finally clearing my throat, bringing the session to a sudden stop. I smiled faintly as they both stared up at me from the floor, a look of surprise on their faces.

"You two done?" I asked as pleasantly as if I was talking about the weather, "Cause I can wait, don't mind me,"

If looks could kill, I would have been dead before I could wipe the smile from my face.

Stacy and Jon stood up uncomfortably, dusting themselves off as they did so.

I smirked as I took in the messy hair and ruffled uniforms, "you mind explaining?"

Jon looked at blankly, "You mean why we crashed the shuttle or why we were making out?"  
"Both would be nice," Carlos called from the front, "Something tells me the latter isn't standard Starfleet protocol though,"

I tried to stifle a laugh as the two teens blushed heavily, looking away from each other.

"You mind explaining why you crashed?" I rephrased as I headed for the cockpit.

"I um…err," Jon lowered his head, running a hand through his auburn hair, "I was…" he trailed off muttering something incomprehensible.

"You were…" I turned back to them, looking expectantly, "…what?"

Jon didn't look up. He just continued to look at his shoes. I turned my attention therefore to his flame red-headed companion. She glared at me for a moment, before rolling her eyes and turning away from me, "Jon was showing me how to perform evasive manoeuvres when the Rever came out of nowhere. We barely missed it, but Jon lost control."

"In short, Jon was showing off when he should have been salvaging like the rest of us, the Rever made you lose focus and you fell to your almost dooms," I summarised.

Stacy didn't look impressed, "If that's the way you want to say it,"

"It is," I sighed as I returned to my post, "Sorry guys, but we're going to have to report you in. Not only did you lose the Tyderium, but you were both neglecting your duties,"

"Aww. Can't you let us off this one time?" Stacy pouted, "Everyone makes mistakes. Pwetty pwease?"

Oh boy, now the girl was flirting with me to get them out of trouble. I raised an eyebrow at her, before returning to my console, "No,"

"Humph,"

I smiled to myself as I turned my attention to a blinking light.

"Incoming message from the Delta,"

"Patch it through," Carlos muttered as he turned to the small screen between us.

The screen momentarily blinked with the Federation signal, before being replaced with a man in Starfleet Uniform.

"Commander Campbell," Carlos nodded.

"_Shuttlecraft Libel," _The black haired commander didn't look impressed, _"You have just breached shuttle protocol with that manoeuvre you just pulled. Explain yourselves,"_

"It's a long story sir," Carlos sighed, running a hand through his hair, "But suffice to say, the Tyderium has been lost, and if we hadn't pulled that manoeuvre, we'd be two cadets short right now."

Campbell raised an eyebrow, _"I see. I expect a full report on this from both of you on my desk by 1100 hours tomorrow Lieutenant."_

Carlos nodded again, "Yes sir,"

"_In the mean time your mission time has expired. Return to the Shuttle bay for debriefing. Oh and Lieutenants," _He broke into a smile, _"Nice work today. I'll see you two get commended for your efforts,"_

Carlos returned the gesture, "Thank you sir, Libel out."

As the screen winked out, Carlos let out a agitated sigh and lent back on the headrest, "Ah damm it," he muttered to himself, "We had that big piece made, then you two had to screw it up,"

"Hey don't blame us!" Stacy shrieked, "Blame the crew of the Rever, They screwed up Jonny's fancy flying!"

"They screwed up his attempt to impress a girl you mean," Carlos muttered so only I could hear.

I smirked again as I opened a channel to the Starbase shuttle bay.

"Attention Starbase Delta this is Shuttlecraft Libel, Lieutenants DanielWayneright and Carlos Oze coming in for landing. Also, Lieutenants Stacy Franklin and Jonathan Scotts are with due to an emergency beam out from the Shuttlecraft Tyderium,"

"Roger that Libel," Came the reply, "You are cleared for landing in the Shuttlebay in one minute."

"Copy that Delta, Libel out,"

"Ah, it's a real drag that we gotta go out and try again," Carlos sighed as he piloted the Libel towards the Starbase's immense Shuttlebay.

"Don't blame yourself," I threw a dirty look towards our two passengers, who merely huffed and headed to the back of the shuttle, "The average is seven tries for a Second Year, and it's about fifteen for first years. It's nothing to get depressed about,"

"I know," Carlos sighed as the Libel glided gracefully through the forcefield, "But I don't have the Credits to keep taking these test over and over. I'm surprised I even managed to get _this _far,"

"You paid your own way here?" I was to say the least surprised, "But you're from the Tahgira system, I thought all you guys were filthy rich,"

Carlos shrugged as he lowered the gangway, "Well they are, save for me," He winked at me, "Got nothing but my charm and good looks to get me by,"

I raised an eyebrow with a smirk. Carlos was one interesting character. Not a day went by when I didn't learn something new about him.

I glanced behind me as Stacy and Jon were trying to tip-toe away from the shuttle without our notice.  
"Hey! Hold it right there you two!"

The couple froze in their tracks as Carlos called out to them.

"You two have to report to the Shuttlebay controller and explain why he has to request a new Type eighteen from Deep Space Twelve,"

"What's stopping us from vamoosing right now?" Stacy put her hands on her hips, a triumphant smirk on her freckly face.

"Um, the fact that the Controller has a list of all cadets out in the shuttles and he'll hunt you down when he finds the Tyderium is missing?" I offered.

Stacy's face fell, an irritated look on her face.

"Fine, come on Jon, let's get this over with,"  
Jon nodded weakly in reply, following his girlfriend like a dog on a leash.

Carlos sighed as we exited the Libel ourselves.

"What she sees in him I'll never know,"

* * *

"Hey, it's the Libel Team!" 

"Bit off more then you can chew, eh Carlos?"

"Nice bit of flying there Carlos, there a girl we don't know about?"

"Keep laughing if you want to get hurt Ensign," Carlos said with a smirk as we passed through the Shuttlebay, "We're Second Years, you First Years should show some respect,"

"Hey Carlos," One of the Ensigns, a short guy with short spiky hair, barred his way, "Think you'll be able to actually salvage something before the next dive?"

"Ah show off short stuff!" Carlos snapped as he pushed the Ensign aside.

I rolled my eyes slightly as we walked on, "I _knew_ we should have gone for something smaller…" I muttered under my breath. Unfortunately, Carlos heard me.

"OKAY I'M SORRY SATISFIED!" He exploded in my face.

"Yes!…I mean no, I…" I stuttered, not sure if I was going to like where this conversation was going.

Fortunately, an argument broke out on the other side of the Bay, causing Carlos to turn his attention away from me.

"Wake up! We got lucky this time! If this had been for real, There's no way I'd let you try to sacrifice one of our own ships like that!"

"Those are the Rever guys," A nearby cadet muttered to his friend, "I heard he purposely tried to crash into one of the Shuttles to try and get to a hulk before some other team,"

I shot a glance at Carlos. Uh-Oh.

"Let go," I froze as I heard a all too familiar voice echo across the Bay, "You're stretching my favourite shirt,"

I felt my hand go up to my temple. Oh boy, Kurt. As the crowd thinned, I just managed to catch a glimpse of his space black hair, before he shoved his team-mate out of his way, heading for the exit.

"Hey!" His fellow Cadet looked indignant, "I'm not done with you! Don't you walk away from me! Hey look at me when I'm threatening you!"

"Excuse me,"

The tanned Ensign looked around, blinking slightly as though my tap on the shoulder had brought him out from under a spell.

I smiled apologetically, "If you don't like your partner, then just go talk to the Controller, I'm sure he'd be willing to have you swap partners or something. No sense to work in a team that doesn't work right?"  
The ensign didn't look impressed, "Yeah I knew that," He said uncomfortably, "What do I look like stupid?"

"Well…" Carlos trailed off with a smirk as the Ensign stormed off towards the Controller's office.

I sighed and shook my head as I watched Kurt's retreating back head through the exit doors.

Carlos came up next to me, watching Kurt go, "You know that guy?

I sighed again as I headed for the Exit at the other end of the Bay, "Sometimes, I wonder if we're even related,"

* * *

"Blow out the Ramscoop," 

"Ramscoop released,"

"Switch to Mark S3 Shielding, Preparing the Nevada for diving Procedures,"

"Outer Hull at five sixty anvils and still rising,"

"Commencing dive: seventy, fifty, thirty...Entering Shear One,"  
"Safe Guard Levels: All Clear sir,"

"Excellent," The Captain smiled slightly as the officers of his Bridge continued about their duties, "Continue down to Shear Two to a depth of three twenty then proceed to the intercept zone at Zero point two mark nine. The target point is the Starfleet Academy Training Centre of Starbase Delta,"

* * *

I sighed as I stared out over the Spacescape I could see from the window beside the Booth me and Carlos were sharing in "Delta Bravo," The nickname for the lounge and recreation area on the Delta. I was bored, plain and simple. Carlos had dragged me up here from my quarters because of the same reason, so here we were, idly sitting around the lounge, waiting for something to happen. 

"Thanks for the music chip,"

"Hm?" I looked up absently as a girl with short blond hair, held back by a white headband, placed a small chip in front of Carlos.

"Did you like it?" he asked pleasantly.

"Thought it was lousy," She smirked at Carlos's un-amused face, "Give me something that really moves next time. See ya,"

Carlos gave a half-hearted wave as she left.

"Who was that?" I asked as I went back to my star-gazing.

"Dunno," Carlos shrugged, "Catherine something. O'Neil I think. I heard she got adopted by a pair of officers after the Ba'ku incident."  
"Uh-huh,"

"Sorry to keep you waiting,"

I rolled my eyes as my attention was diverted once more with the arrival of two familiar faces.

Ami and her best friend, Katy Izumi, a girl with less maturity then a three year old.

"Hey Ami," My eyes travelled down the pink and black one piece costume, dangerously skin-tight and ending halfway down her thighs, being replaced with white stockings and finishing with small matching boots. Her arms were mostly bare, save for her hands being covered with white gloves.

I raised an eyebrow as Carlos goggled at Katy, "What's with the Get-up?"

Ami shrugged, "We all thought these were nicer then those funny green things other people have to wear. You like?"

"Somebody does," I motioned to Carlos, who was still goggling at Katy, who seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Ami smiled slightly, before going to her PADD, "Let's see now…Daniel Wayneright," She didn't look impressed as she found my name, "Well Mr. E-328479, it looks like you're running low on calcium,"

I scowled, "What are you a doctor?"

"No, but if you keep this up you'll be seeing one real soon," She smiled affectionately as she muttered something to the portable replicator she had with her, "So you're getting F set, plus sixty,"

I waved an imaginary flag, "Yay for me. Thanks for being so concerned,"

"No, now you say 'Thanks for watching out for my health!' "

"I think I liked my answer better,"

She sighed as she dumped a plate loaded with fish as well as several other things which I swore didn't look good for me.

"You expect me to eat all this?"

"In a word: yes. I told you Plus sixty,"

I sighed as I poked at my lunch half-heartedly, "Oh boy,"

"Daniel, is something bothering you?"

I didn't bother to look up, "No why?"

"You've got that look,"  
"What L…"

I had to look up at that moment. When I did, I found myself staring Ami down, almost nose to nose. She was so close, I could almost see every single eyelash.

"W…what look?" I stuttered, feeling a heavy blush gracing my face.

Somehow she got even closer to my face, "That look that says something's wrong,"  
"N…no nothings wrong!" She kept staring at me, unblinking. Finally I looked away, "Well…training was kind of a bust this morning,"

"Really?"

I looked back indignantly, "If it's any of your business, then yeah, really,"

We kept staring at each other, so close I could feel her breath on my face. I don't know what would have been going through the mind of a passer-by at that moment.

"_Ami," _suddenly her combadge spoke up, _"Would you come to the back? I need a word,"_

Ami sighed as she stood up, "On my way," she gave me another smile, "Eat up. Your dinner's getting cold,"

"ALRIGHT ALREADY!" I cried angrily, "go and pester someone else,"

Satisfied with my outburst, Ami left in high spirits back to the Bar area.

"_Geez, what is it with that girl?"_ I thought to myself.

I slammed down my fork on the table, _"Why won't she give me a break?"_

"What's eaten you?"

"Hm?"

I looked across the table, only to see two worried faces staring back at me.

"Urm…" I felt that blush coming to my cheeks again, "N-nothing,"

* * *

Commander Jason Campbell sighed as he took his son gently round the shoulders, trying to comfort the blond eight-year old. 

"I know you're disappointed Pat," he smiled gently, "But try to cheer up. I'm glad you came out here, but surely your mother told you I'd have no time to spare 'til after the Dive?"

The small boy shook his head, "What's the Dive?"

Jason sighed, trust his wife to forget to mention the Dive to her son. A Betazoid and she _still_ forgets the most important thing he'd told her to tell Pat in his last transmission.

"Every so often the Delta has to make a controlled decent into the Briar Sea below us,"

The boy's crystal blue eyes widened with shock, "It's falling!"  
Jason gave his sons shoulders a gentle squeeze, "It's alright it's only temporary." He smiled reassuringly, "Every so often the Nubian moon will dip slightly down into the sea. While it's atmosphere and shear size will protect the Science colony below, Up here we have to make a controlled break from orbit and commence a shallow dive into Shear One. During this time however we loose most secondary systems like communication and sensors, so the Starbase usually closes for a month or two…"

"Then just hurry up and dive already!" Pat muttered impatiently.

"Now you're being selfish," Jason patted his son's shoulder, before rising again, "You have my word once We enter the Sea I'll throw my combadge into the nearest trash dispenser and we'll do anything you want okay?"

Pat looked down stubbornly at his shoes, "Okay," he sulked.

"Okay," Jason tapped his combadge, going back into what his wife joked as "Starfleet mode,"

"Campbell to Eclipse,"

"_Eclipse here sir,"_

"Are the Zwei ready yet?"

"_They're just going through final briefing now sir,"_

"Excellent, make sure they keep to the schedule and run a navigational simulation like we went over yesterday,"

"_Copy that,"_

* * *

"Hey, take a look at this," 

Carlos handed me a small padd.

"Is this the Bridge of the Eclipse?" I asked.

"Sure is. That's the Zwei, best of the best, running Flight Simms into the Sea."

"Sure seems they get the best equipment don't they?"

"Sure do," Carlos lent the padd against a salt shaker, "We have to work down in the belly of that relic while they get to sit up there on the Bridge. What I wouldn't give…"

"Pretty confident if their broadcasting their training throughout the Delta," I muttered to myself as I poked at my mostly uneaten lunch, "Most of the Zwei are know to be pretty arrogant. Their Leader, Captain Lucson Houjou, is totally pride obsessed,"

Carlos shrugged, "When you got a Dad and three brothers already in Starfleet, and each with high-end jobs, you can hardly blame him,"

"Yeah there's that I guess," I looked over at the padd again, "Some of them are competent though, the First Officer, Commander Juli Bahana. She's a scholarship cadet, and the real brains behind Houjou."

"Is that so?" Carlos gave me a knowing look, "You seem to know a lot about her. Is there something going on that I should know about?"

"Oh please," I went back to my fish, "Even if there was I wouldn't tell you,"  
Carlos laughed aloud, "You crack me up Dan you know that don't you?"  
I was about to return the comment when Katy suddenly appeared out of nowhere

"Hey Carlos!"

He blinked at her sudden arrival, "Hey Katy," he pushed his finished plate towards her, "You can take this now, I'm done. Thanks a lot,"

Katy frowned, "That's not why I came over!"

Another blink, "It's not?"

"No silly," She shook her head vehemently, causing her pigtails to swing slightly, "I was wondering if you were going home during the Dive holiday, or at least down to Nubian or Ba'ku,"

Carlos's eyes widened, "Are you serious? I haven't got the time or the Credits to get down to Ba'ku or Nubian, let alone all the way back to Tahgira!"

"You don't have to snap," she sulked.

Carlos regarded her for a moment, before turning to me, "What about you Dan? You going anywhere during the Dive?" he grinned slightly, "I hear Ba'ku has a lot of great, young single women!"

I raised an eyebrow, clearly not amused, "Thanks, but no thanks, I'd rather stay here,"

"_Away from my mom,"_ I silently added.

"Hm," Katy stood up straighter slightly, as in deep thought. (Which to say the least was unusual), "I think I'll stay too,"

"You're staying?" Carlos gasped.

Katy looked accusingly at him, "Yes I'm staying. Any reason why not?"

Suddenly Carlos looked surprisingly flustered, "No I erm…it's just if you want to go then go. Use every chance you get!"

"No way!" I casually lent my head on my fist as the spat continued, "I've made up my mind now I'm staying right here!"

"What're you getting upset about? I…"

"MY MIND'S…MADE…UP!"

"Look," Carlos rose from his seat, "You're blowing this all out of proportion. You're taking this the wrong way!"

"SUBJECT CLOSED!"

I smiled to myself as the bickering pair continued their fight out the doors of the Delta Bravo, before going back to prodding my meal.

"What about me?" I asked no one in particular, "What should I do?"

At any one time, Starbase Delta was usually the home of two thousand or so Cadets, as well as two hundred officers and crew in case of an emergency and things had to be taken out of our hands. During the dive though, the Delta usually only played host to around five hundred cadets. Most went to the Ba'ku or Nubian colonies. Some who wanted something less earth-like might head towards the Hyperion System to check out the terraforming station on the fifth planet. Others just headed home, using the time off to see friends and family. Those that were left on the Starbase would busy ourselves with whatever game to mind. It wasn't very interesting however. The Holodecks were usually offline during the Dive, as were most recreational facilities. The only thing that remained open was the Delta Bravo, where most of the Cadets hung out anyway.

"Sir!" I mentally rolled my eyes as Ami's voice intruded into my thoughts yet again, "Not eating everything you've been served, _could_ have an effect on the grades," She smirked with mischief glinting in her eyes, "Not your grades…mine,"

"Geez, I get the message!" I said mutinously, "I'll finish my stupid meal already,"

"There's a good boy," I scowled as she patted my head, before moving on to the next booth. As she went, I swore she put more of a sway into her hips then usual.

* * *

Could you _please_ give me some feedback for so far? It will only take a few minutes. If there was something in the last two chapters then I'll amend it promise, I just don't like getting flamed, that's all.  
I was really hopeing people would like this, and when I get no reviews I get kinda put down that's all. 

Please R&R.

Thanks

Dearing


	4. The Fourth Coming Time Part II

"Talking,"  
_"Thinking"  
"COMPUTER"  
Neeya_

**

* * *

**

**THE FOURTH-COMING TIME**

**PART II**

"We've compiled the results from three hundred simulations of Starbase Delta's dive. Status is green,"

"Now commencing Phase One,"

"All clear confirmed, Commence Phase Two,"

"Now commencing Phase Two,"

The operative smiled to himself as he watched his screen. Everything was going as planned just as his superiors had predicted. No one had noticed the subtle changes he and his comrade had made to the simulations. Now all he had to do was wait for the signal…

"All systems green, Commence Phase Three,"

"Now commencing Phase Three," he called out, "Beginning countdown to purge: five, four, three, two, one, Purge!"

Starbase Delta was a unique station, only one of twenty-five every built, all belonging to the Academy. It consisted of a large saucer on the top, similar to other Starbases, only smaller. Below this were three additional saucers, each pointing in a different direction: North, South, East and West. Below that sat the Docking and Maintenance Column (or DMC). This was for the most part unused seeing as large starships very rarely came to the Delta. Smaller ships, such as the Eclipse, docked onto the main column, just under the Main Saucer.

When a dive was called for, the DMC was jettisoned into the Briar Sea, so it would be easier to manoeuvre the Delta. After the Starbase resurfaced, A new DMC would be waiting for them, seeing the old one would have been crushed in the Sea, retrieved later to be melted down for something else.

The operative smiled to himself as he watched the clamps slowly unlock, falling away into the Briar Sea.

"Now jettisoning column segments Z through J," he called out.

Oh yes, everything was going as planned.

* * *

"_ATTENTION STUDENTS. AT TWELVE HUNDRED HOURS TODAY, STARBASE DELTA WILL BEGIN IT'S DIVE INTO THE BRIAR SEA. WHILE THE TRANSPORT TO EARTH HAS ALREADY DEPARTED, YOU HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES TO BOARD THE TRANSPORTS HEADING FOR BA'KU, NUBIAN AND HYPERION FIVE. ALL EXTERNAL COMMUNICATIONS WILL BE DISRUPTED DURING THIS TIME. THAT IS ALL."_

I rubbed my eyes as I slumped through the doors to my quarters. I was exhausted, and I had no idea why.

"_LIEUTENANT DANIEL WAYNERIGHT," _the computer intoned as I slumped by, heading for my bed, _"YOU HAVE ONE NEW MESSAGE,"_

"Play it back," I muttered.

"_CONFIRMED,"_

"Daniel?" I internally groaned as my mum's voice filled my quarters, "Daniel are you there? "I just thought I'd call and see how your doing…"

"Computer delete message," I groaned as I flopped on my bed

"_CONFIRMED,"_

I sighed with contentment. Now there was nothing keeping me from sleeping the rest of the day away…

…aside from my doorbell ringing.

"There's no one here, I've gone out somewhere," I muttered into my pillow, "This is a recorded message, come back tomorrow when I'm awake,"

Despite this however, I heard the door hiss open, followed by the sounds of footsteps coming up to my bedside.

"Hey, what's going on Daniel?"

Oh great, Ami.

"I'm taking a nap," I grunted.

I felt the mattress compress near where I was laying.

"You're sleeping, on your time off?" Ami sounded concerned…for the first time today, "Where's Carlos?"

"No idea," I told my pillow, "Katy dragged him off somewhere. Must have been important seeing she tried to get him to go in his underwear,"

Ami giggled slightly, before lying down next to me, on her side so she could see my face still buried in the mattress.

"I can imagined what happened," she said softly.

"Believe me, you don't want to imagine," I muttered.

We lay there in silence, just listening to each others breathing, before something that had been nagging at me for a while begged to be answered.

"Say," I finally turned towards her, lying on my side now so I could face her, "Why aren't you going home Ami?"

Ami looked slightly uncomfortably at me for a moment, before sitting up, avoiding my eyes.

"I don't like all that rushing around when you go somewhere," she said simply, twisting her hands about slightly in her lap, "Besides your mom's counting on me,"

I groaned as I flopped back into my pillow, "Please, do me a favour and ignore what she says okay?"

She gazed at me for a moment, before lowering her head again, "You know…Kurt's staring on board too,"

"Oh…great,"

She observed me out of the corner of her eye, "Hm. You don't sound as interested as I thought you would. Do _all_ brothers ignore each other?"

"If everyone's got a brother like Kurt, then yes….yes they do. In fact, that's something I don't understand about you,"

She blinked as I sat up, "About me?"

I nodded, "Don't you want to make new friends and move past your childhood buddies?"

She looked puzzled, and maybe a little bit hurt, "But why?"

The question actually got me too, "Why?…I um…Don't you think it's kinda uncool to be seen hanging around with you who knows about your past?"

Ami laughed, "You actually think about that kind of stuff?"

"Course I do," I looked unsurely at her, "Why don't you?"

She smiled coyly, before suddenly pouncing on me, pinning me to my bed.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" I cried, getting slightly flustered I was unable to go anywhere.

She gave that same smile she had a moment ago, gently crossing her arms and leaning on my chest, "You know, you got to get more active, stop acting like a slug. Let's go somewhere for a change of scenery, please?"

I sighed as I rolled my eyes, "Do I have a choice?"

* * *

The operative smiled to himself as he made a few minor modifications to the course of the Delta. The plan was working perfectly. Without a ward he climbed out of the Ops Pit and headed for the turbo lift, his fellow operative in tow. 

Now to watch the fireworks fly.

* * *

"So what are you going to do when you graduate?" Ami asked as we walked through the corridors, looking for something to do. 

"Guess I'll do what every other Starfleet Cadet does," I shrugged, "Get a commission on a ship, probably something small…like a Venture class,"

Ami rolled her eyes with a smile, "You're gonna have a boring life you know,"

I returned the smile, "Most likely,"

We walked in silence for a while, until we reach an empty observation lounge.

Beyond the thick glass lay Nubian, Her lush green forests and sweeping plains mostly in the darkness of the night. Just visible was the Federation Science colony below, her lights twinkling like the stars above it.

Beyond the moon lay the Ba'ku planet, dwarfing her satellite several times over, her ring system looking as through you could walk on it…or Ice Skate even.

Beyond that lay the Briar Patch, while just below lay the Briar Sea, swirling and turbulent as though it was stormy

"Wow," Ami breathed, "Have you ever seen anything like it?"

"No, I can't say that I have," I murmured back, "Might be the last time we see this view for a while though. The Briar Sea will obscure it for a while,"

"Hm…" Ami trailed off, not really paying attention.

We stood there in silence, staring out over the planets, nothing but the sound of the Station preparing to descend could be heard.

Ami looked at me curiously, realising that there was barely a hair's width between us. I watched her blush out of the corner of my eye, before turning back to the window.

"What?"

Ami looked at me, "What?"

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing!" Ami held up her hands in defence, "I was looking at nothing!"

"Yes you were," I turned back to the window, "You were staring at me,"

Ami folded her arms, "Now why would I…!"

She was suddenly cut off as a hand suddenly shot out of the dark and covered her mouth, pulling her back into the dark, much to my shock!

"Ami!"

* * *

"Ah what the…! It failed again!" 

"Come on, get your act together! You'll be the laughing stock of the Station if you can't even get the Eclipse moving!"

"I thought smaller ships are easier to operate?"

"The Sea might be affecting our systems, we'll try again later,"

Juli sighed as she stepped onto a Bridge in bedlam.

Lucson, the leader of the Zwei, was having a banter with the helmsmen of the group, Ashton Turtleland III. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the Chubby blond. Lucson might not be a capable Captain, but there were times when he seemed to enjoy giving out grief.

"Hey guys," She called out cheerfully as she came on, "The coffees fresh, but I can come back later if I'm interrupting?"

Lucson turned in the command chair, a small smile on his squared off face.

"No, no it's fine," He gestured to her, "Come in Juli, we were just about to pack up for the day anyway,"

She smiled sweetly at the Captain, who coughed slightly and looked back to the Main Viewscreen, only for Serek, the pure-blooded Vulcan Science Officer, to make himself known.

"If I may intrude," He said calmly, "I Believe you may want to check that conduit again,"

Lucson narrowed his eyes, "How dare you! You've got some nerve blaming me for our failure! Show some respect for you Captain will you?"

Serek raised an eyebrow, "I apologise Captain," He said simply before going back to his console.

Juli leaned over Lucson's chair to get a look at one of the console.

"You know, maybe conduit S-23 _could _be bypassed…"

She stopped suddenly as she caught Lucson staring at her, his face halfway between resentment and something she couldn't recognise.

"Lucson…are you okay?"  
Lucson shook his head, smiling faintly, "Yes…everything's fine…Erm, Serek…Let's try Juli's idea."

"Yes sir," The Vulcan's pale hands sent a message to Engineering to do what Engineers did best. He frowned suddenly as something came up on his console. He checked his readings, before checking them again, "Incidentally Captain, did you have someone change the data on the Outer Hull?"

Lucson looked at Juli in confusion, before looking back to Serek, "The Outer Hull? Of the Eclipse?"

"No, of Starbase Delta,"

Lucson and Juli shared another look of confusion, "Put it on screen,"

Serek nodded as he pressed the right buttons, punching up a 3-D mesh of the Delta on the Main Viewscreen.

Lucson's eyes widened in astonishment, "What the…! That's impossible! Why are the numbers so high?"

Juli gripped the tray in her hands tightly, what was going on here?

* * *

"Who do you think you are? You've got some nerve!" 

I raised an eyebrow at the scene that was playing out in front of me.

Me, Ami, Katy and Carlos were all hiding behind a bulkhead watching what appeared to be the end of another of Kurt's relationships.

"See?" Katy asked proudly, "They've got a really good argument going on!"

"I can't believe you pulled us down here just to watch my brother break up with another girl!" I hissed back.

Carlos grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, sorry for scaring you like that, but if you'd kept taking you'd have blown our cover,"

"_I feel like a complete fool just sitting here and watching them,"_ I thought angrily to myself, _"This is just stupid and childish!"_

SMACK!

I was jolted out of my thoughts as the girl in quested slapped Kurt round the face, phasing him about as much as if she'd done nothing but breath on him.

Kurt merely raised an eyebrow at her, before turning around and heading down the corridor.

"_That's _gonna leave a mark," Carlos chuckled.

I sighed to myself as I shook my head, my heart really went out to the Cadet. I couldn't imagine what she was going through right now.

To be dumped by Kurt in his usual, emotionless fashion was unbearable to watch, let alone be the target of.

"Okay it's over, can we go now?" I whined.

"Not like we have a choice," Carlos' eyes widened, "She's coming this way, we gotta split!"  
Ami had other ideas.

"Ami? Ami where are you going?" I hissed as she ran out into the middle of the corridor.

She stared down the girl, who had stopped in her tracks when she saw her, looking slightly surprised.

"You don't get it do you?" Ami spat, "Don't you know what a great guy Kurt is?"

"_Agh, she always does this,"_ I thought angrily as I ran out after her, trying to stop Ami from doing something stupid.

The girl didn't seem phased by Ami's arrival or outburst, "You were spying on us? Do all second years do that here? That's just disgusting,"

Quickly I moved myself in-between Ami and the girl, "At ease Ensign. Ami just has a tendency to speak her mind is all, don't mind her. She's not even in Starfleet,"

Ami scowled, "Out of my way Daniel, and don't change the subject!"

I turned to her angrily, "Ami just walk away, It's really none of your business. Let her do what she wants to do,"

The girl sighed, "You've got it wrong anyway. Kurt broke up with me, not the other way around. He just said he was growing tired of me."

I turned back to her, "I'm sorry, really I am, for Ami and for Kurt."

The girl nodded, before turning around and heading back up the corridor the way Kurt had gone.

I waited for a moment, before turning to Ami with a smirk, "And Kurt's such a great guy because…?"

Ami bit her lower lip with embarrassment, but before she could reply, we were suddenly shoved against the wall as two burly Starfleet Officers barged past.

"Out of the way Cadets, No loitering in the corridors,"

"Yes sir," I muttered as they went past, elbowing Ami to do the same.

* * *

"This can't be right!" Lucson shook his head, "You're sure these are the right readings?" 

"Affirmative," Serek nodded, "According to these readings, the Starbase as changed to a different orbit,"

"Our sensors must be out of alignment," Kevin Stranter, one of the Zwei's Engineer muttered as he performed scans.

"Maybe the Briar Sea's effecting our readings?" Anina, The Ba'ku Zwei Counsellor suggested.

"If these numbers are correct, then Starbase Delta will reach Shear Two in a matter of minutes," Serek intoned.

"Shear Two?" Lucson gasped as he spun towards Serek, "That's impossible!"

"Lucson!" Juli had set down the coffee tray and had moved to the Communications console, "We have to alert Ops!"

Lucson nodded, "Do it!"

Juli nodded as her hands played over the console, "Attention Starbase Delta, this is the Eclipse. Delta please respond! Delta!"

She shook her head, "I can't raise them!"

Lucson gripped the armrests of his chair as the numbers continued to climb on the Viewscreen.

"We've just entered Shear Two," Serek continued calmly, "Outer Hull Temperature increasing!"

"Check those readings!" Lucson was beginning to panic, "They can't be right! They just can't!"

"And hurry!" Juli added as she turned to face Serek, "Because if they're true the Maintenance column went beyond retrieval point a long time ago!"

* * *

Campbell barely sat down to enjoy a well-earned lunch with his son when the Starbase suddenly shook. 

"What the…"

* * *

Ami suddenly fell back into my arms as the corridor suddenly shook violently.  
"What's that?" Katy cried, a little scared. 

"I dunno…Earthquake?" I suggested weakly.

"Hello! Space…remember?" Carlos looked at me like I was stupid.

"Hello! Briar Patch! Stranger things have happened!" I pointed out as the corridor began to shake more violently.

* * *

"Serek! Report!" 

Even Serek seemed to be losing his cool, "I've been over the readings again and again, and they all come out the same! The Starbase is definitely off course! At the rate we're dropping, Starbase Delta will…will…"

"Will what?" Answer me!"

Serek looked up, a flicker of fear in his usually unemotional face, "The Starbase Delta will be crushed from the pressure of the Briar Sea."

Lucson gripped his chair as the Eclipse started to shake, "Is there anything we can do? Can we override?"

Ashton frantically punched keys on his console, "I'm trying to redirect Ops to the Eclipse but it's not working!"

"And since when were you an Engineer?" Kevin growled as he ripped out the panel front the front of the Helm console, trying to manually override.

"In any case we have to warn the rest of the Starbase," Juli said grimly.

"Right," Lucson nodded, "See if you can patch into the Internal communications,"

"But that will cause a panic!" Anina cried.

"It's not like we have a choice!" Juli shot back.

* * *

I groaned inwardly as I picked myself up groggily. Moments ago the Delta has suddenly shook violently, throwing all of us off our feet as it did so. 

"Everyone shout if you're dead!" Carlos groaned as he helped Katy up.

"How about if I feel like it?" I muttered as I dragged myself over to a nearby console, "Computer, show me the data on the Outer Hull, Authorisation code: Bahana three, seven, nine dash gamma."

"_CONFIRMED, PROCESSING REQUEST,"_

"Hey, that's a Zwei Code!" Ami shot to her feet like a rocket, "How'd you get a Zwei Code?"

"I don't have to tell you everything you know," I regarded her out of the corner of my eye.

Ami scowled as Carlos and Katy came up to us.

"Actually I'd like to know too," Carlos gave a knowing smile like he had when we were in the Delta Bravo, "Isn't Bahana the name of that Scholarship Cadet?"

Katy gasped as Ami's eyes widened, "You're dating a Zwei?"

"NO!" I felt my face flush, "If you must know we met in the Academy's library. We studied together. She's a friend, nothing more, nothing less,"

Carlos' face dawned with realisation, "Oh, so _that's_ why you spent so much time in the library last year.

"Well…yeah," I scratched the back of my neck slightly, "She said I could use her access code in case of emergency. The Starbase is shaking, seems like a emergency to me,"

Carlos and Katy nodded, Ami however, was looking at me like I'd grown an extra head.

"How long have you known her?" she asked.

"Since I started the Academy," I was feeling uncomfortable under her piercing gaze, "We met on the first day,"

Ami narrowed her eyes at my, "Why are you…?"  
_"REQUEST COMPLETED. DISPLAYING RESULTS,"_

I thanked my lucky stars as I had a reason to turn away from Ami, only for my relief to turn to confusion when I saw the screen.

"What the hell's with these numbers?"

Carlos looked over my shoulder, "The Graph numbers are rising too!"

Katy held her hands up to her mouth in shock, "What does it mean?" she cried.

"I'm not sure…," I paused as I thought it through, "There _could _be a breach in the Outer Hull…but the Emergency Forcefield aren't engaging!"

Ami gasped, "There's a Hull breach in this area?"

I was about to reply when I got another signal coming through. I distress call a communicator made when it was broken.

"Computer, Localise distress call,"

The computer beeped in response, before bringing up a map of our level, the origin of the distress call a red blip on the monitor.

"Looks like there's still someone in Section forty one!" I exclaimed.

Carlos nodded, "There's an Airlock along this corridor, we can get a couple of EVA Suits and check it out. Meanwhile, you girls should get back to the central Area.

I nodded as I closed down the console and ran after Carlos towards the Airlock.

"DANIEL NO!"

I looked back briefly to see Ami reaching out for me to pull me back, a look of fear in her eyes.

"Just get out of here and hurry!" I called back as I ran after Carlos.

* * *

Ami's arm fell back limply to her side as Daniel ran after Carlos down the hallway. 

"_What if he doesn't come back?" _She thought desperately, _"What if he's killed or something? What if he gets trapped behind a forcefield? Why am I feeling like this?"_

"Ami?" The girl was forced out of her thoughts as Katy tugged on her arm, "Come on Ami there's a Turbolift down here,"

Ami looked down the corridor again, think desperately of something to do besides run…there had to be something…anything!

* * *

_I have to save them._

* * *

"EVERYBODY JUST CALM DOWN! WE NEED TO REMAIN CALM!" Lucson screamed wildly, waving his hands around like mini windmills, "THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO!" 

"What would you suggest?" Kevin came out from under the Helm Console, "No matter how hard I try I can't get Ops to transfer to here. Got a Plan B?"

"I'm…working on it…"

Lucson slumped back into the Captain's Chair. What was he going to do? He felt so helpless.

"_I bet Dad and my brothers don't have to make these decisions," _he thought bitterly. Finally he sighed and turned to the Communications console, "What do you think we should do Juli?"

Juli blinked and turned to him in surprise"Me?"

* * *

"I swear…when I get my hands on the guys who designed these suits…I'm gonna kill him," I grunted. 

Carlos sniggered, despite the situation. While they had been raiding the Airlock, They had also found a Tricorder and had locked onto the distress signal.

Carlos sighed as he tapped at the Tricorder, "I guess I was wrong about you Dan,"

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well…I never really saw you as the Hero type,"

"We're saving lives!" I retorted angrily, "That's Starfleet 101 everyone knows that!"

Carlos turned to look at me out of the corner of his helmet, "So you're only here to go by the book?"

"Well…what's _your_ reason?"

Carlos suddenly became grave as we kept walking, "It's a terrible thing for people to die. Thousands died during the Dominion War, and people are still trying to pick up the pieces.

I smiled as we continued on.

Yep, when you were friends with Carlos, you learnt something new about him everyday.

* * *

_Such confidence._

_How can you be so frank?_

* * *

"Don't do it Ami!" Katy pleaded with her friend, "The boys are Starfleet Officers they can take care of themselves!" 

Ami shook her head violently as she flicked through the EVA suits, "They're only cadets! Daniel means well but when it comes to the field he has no skills! I know he's gonna screw this up!"

"But…you don't know that for sure…" Katy trailed off as she looked behind her.

Ami, sensing they weren't alone, looked up too.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked emotionlessly.

* * *

"The signal's past this bulkhead," Carlos murmured as he snapped the tricorder shut. 

"Right, let's see if we can get it op…Agh!"

Suddenly out of nowhere another Suited person bounded down the corridor, before grabbing my sharply by the front.

"Coming in here was a dumb move brother!"

Kurt's voice echoed through my speakers as our helmets crashed together. His blue eyes were wide and furious, like I was some kind of vermin there to be exterminated.

"What do you think is going to happen when you open that bulkhead? We'll all be sucked out into space!"

"But there's someone on the other side!" I protested.

"What do I care?" Kurt spat back.

My eyes widened in shock, "How can you say such a thing?"

"With the greatest of ease believe me. Haven't you heard the saying 'The needs of the many, outweigh the needs of the few?'"

"Don't give that Vulcan crap," I retorted angrily, "It's our duty as Starfleet officers to at least try to save everyone!"

"The signal's only beyond this bulkhead," Carlos opened the tricorder again, "There's one life sign, very faint. If we hurry we can open the bulkhead, grab whosever's there and seal it again. If we work together…"  
"Forget it!" Kurt snapped, "what's the point if their just going to end up in a stasis drawer anyway?"

"That's a cold-hearted attitude!" Carlos spat.

* * *

_And what makes you believe your so great._

* * *

"We've located Starbase Delta," 

The captain grimaced, "Adjust the Nevada's trajectory and proceed to the primary contact point. We'll pick up Fox and the others when we retrieve the Ryvius."

"Yes sir," The helmsman nodded, "Adjust trajectory and proceeding to primary contact point."

* * *

"DAMM YOU!" Kurt roared as he suddenly lunged at Carlos with the ferocity of a wild cat. 

"STOP IT!" I stood in-between the fist and the target, "Calm down and get a hold of yourself Kurt! This isn't the time for arguing!"  
THUMP!  
CRACK!

I suddenly saw stars as Kurt decided to punch me instead of Carlos, sending me flying into the nearest wall, my helmet's window cracking slightly as I made contact.

"You're a fine one to talk!" he spat as he stood over me, "You don't fool me trying to play Mr. nice guy!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE MY OWN BROTHER IS TRYING TO STOP ME FROM SAVING SOMEONE'S LIFE!" I cried as I tried to stand up, only for Kurt to force me down with his boot.

* * *

_So why can't you figure that out. You're such a bastard._

* * *

"YOU KNOW I ALWAYS HATE THE WAY YOU TALK DOWN AT ME!" Kurt roared as he stamped down on my visor, creating an even larger crack. 

"What's your problem?" Carlos pushed Kurt angrily away, "Don't you know you might kill him if you keep doing that?"

"STOP IT KURT!" I bellowed as I tried to stand, only for Kurt to punch me down again.

"YOU HYPOCRITE!"

That was the final straw.

"It's always the same," I muttered darkly as I rose, "You never change…"

Kurt's eyes flashed angrily. Then without warning, he suddenly launched himself at me, hands bared like claws.

* * *

_Now tell me,_

_What are you doing here?_

_Why did you come here?_

_Just go AWAY!_


	5. Unnecessary Things Prolouge

**UNNECESSARY THINGS**

**PROLOGUE**

Since the creation of the Federation, humanity had spread throughout the stars, seeking out new life and civilisations, trying to quench it's thirst for knowledge.

Then, in the year 2375, the U.S.S. Enterprise, the sixth to bear her name, made official contact with a race called the Ba'ku, in a volatile area known as the Briar Patch.

Since then, after the ending of the Dominion War, Starfleet returned to the mission it was primarily created to do, to explore the galaxy around it, and turned her eyes to the Briar Patch. Since then, Starfleet has established a presence there, Deep Space Twelve, as well as a Federation Science colony on the moon of Nubian, and one of twenty-four Starfleet Academy training centres, Starbase Delta.

Other people not related to the Federation have also turned their eyes to the mysterious area on the brink of Federation territory. The civilian corporation Blunetics Terraforming is in the middle of the terraforming of Hyperion V, while a cousin to the Ba'ku, the Nolobiens have also been discovered.

However there is one thing in this region of space that no one understands, or even dares to explore…the Briar Sea.

Even after its discovery eleven years ago, it's internal structure remains a mystery, due to the extreme temperatures and the gravitational effects involved.

As a result, travel within the Patch is hindered. Warp drive is ineffective and impulse engines have been known to die due to long exposure to the Sea.

Only specially enhanced vessels can traverse the Patch, but not even they can dive into the Briar Sea.

So if that's the case…how on earth did we end up in the midst of it?


	6. Unnecessary Things Part I

One thing to say here.

I forgot to mention in the begining that the Zwei wear a different uniform to the rest of the cadets. There's a picture of it on my website for the fic, under Zwei-main.

Also, I'm thinking of moving this to the "Infinite Ryvius" Catagory in teh animie section. But I'd like peoples oppinions as to if I should to it or not.

Kay, Feedback still welcome also.

Thanks,

Dearing.

**

* * *

**

**UNNECESSARY THINGS**

**­PART I**

"Hull integrity on Section fifty two is down to forty-six per cent," Serek called out, "This is beyond out safety range,"

"Why isn't Ops responding to our hails?" Lucson thought aloud, tapping the armrest of his chair agitatedly.

"If I knew that I'd tell you," Kevin muttered darkly as he pushed himself out from under the communications console, having given up on try to control the Delta from the Eclipse a long time ago, "I can tell you this though, if anything it's a problem on their end, not ours. I've been over this console with a fine toothpick and can't find anything wrong with it,"

"Are we going to be crushed by the Sea?" Anina was slowly sinking into hysterics.

"That seems highly probable at this time," Serek murmured as he studied his console.

"Dammit Serek this isn't a simulation anymore," Ashton cried as he swivelled round to face the alien, "Stop behaving like a Vulcan and stop being so calm!"

Serek raised an eyebrow, "Why not? We have been trained to remain calm at times like this…"

Ran Luckmolde, one of the Betazoid Zwei Engineers, shook her black haired head as she rolled her eyes at her bickering classmates.

"Be quiet you two you're making me sick!" she snapped, causing the two to fall into silence as she approach Lucson, "That last jolt took out our internal communications so Centime thought I should deliver this report to you personally,"

Lucson took the report gingerly from her hands, reading it through as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"This isn't good," He muttered, "The Delta's breaking up, and if the Eclipse remains here for long, we'll be going down with it,"

"Dammit!" Kevin slammed his fist down on the console, making Juli jump, "There has to be something we can do. Come on make a decision," He stared determinately at the woman, "You're supposed to be the top gun around here,"

Juli looked away from Kevin's piercing glare, starting to fiddle with her bangs, something she always did when she was nervous.

"I just wish I knew _what _to do," She bit her lip in frustration, "Is there nothing we can do?"

Ran shrugged, "We've been running simulations in Engineering but each one proves one thing, the Delta doesn't have enough power to re-ascend.

When the Delta dives, it uses Nubian's gravity to go under the planet and round to the other side. A central column is waiting for it to help put the station into a more secure orbit. Like I said before. Without power, the station's only going one way…down,"

"THIS IS HOPELESS!" Ashton screamed, coming close to ripping out his blond hair, "WITHOUT THE INSTRUCTORS WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

Lucson tapped agitatedly on the armrest, "I need options here people,"

"To what depth can the Delta descend to?" Juli suddenly asked, "We need to know how long we've got before we're crushed,"

Lucson nodded, "Do it,"

"Already on it!" Ran headed over to one of the science consoles.

"I'll seal off sections fifty and fifty one with the bulkheads and emergency forcefields," Kevin added as he headed back to his console, "I'm also setting breach sections to auto,"  
"Can't we patch into Ops from here?" Ashton asked timidly.

"What do you think I've been doing for the past half hour?" Kevin rounded on Ashton.

"I didn't mean just the overrides!" Ashton cowered at the Engineer's wrath, "I meant the actual systems,"

Ran paused in what she was doing, "In extreme situations there are several subroutines that we use to transfer Bridge systems down to Engineering. If you give me a minute I might be able to hack into the Delta's systems and transfer their systems to here. It won't be all of them though…at most only seventy five percent."

Her console beeped as her request was completed.

"I've got the info on the Delta's depth limits you wanted. Without shields, the Delta can dive down to a depth of forty five of Shear Three. I'm having the computer estimate a time limit from this figure,"

Her fingers flew across the console, "Got it!"

"What is it?" Juli asked.

"And do we really want to know?" Lucson added under his breath.

"Time until demise…oh no," what colour there was in Ran's face quickly drained.

"What?" Juli ran over to Ran's console, only for her face to drain like her classmates had a moment ago, "Oh no,"  
"Juli?" Lucson wasn't liking the looks the two girls were giving each other, "Report!"

Juli stood up, looking at Lucson fearfully, "Starbase Delta will be crushed by the Briar Sea…in Fourteen hours…and seventeen minutes,"

* * *

_Not enough time._

* * *

"_Coming in here was a dumb move brother!_

_You don't fool me trying to play Mr. Nice guy!_

_Stop telling people what to do!_

_YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A TWO FACED HYPOCRITE!_

_YOUR LIES DISGUST ME!"_

"_Hey, The life signs dying!"_

"_And if you want to join him, then stay here!"_

The argument I had with Kurt kept running through my mind, and one question kept coming up with it.

"Why…are we here?" I asked aloud as we sat in a Airlock, waiting for the air to cycle in, "What's the point to all this? Why are we here?"

* * *

"Campbell to Ops come in." 

Silence.

"Ops come in. Anyone,"  
Still nothing.

Jason sighed before turning sadly to his son, "I have to go Pat,"

"Again?" Pat looked heartbroken.

"I have to go to work," Jason sighed, "Just wait in our room. I'll be back soon I promise,"

The little boy sighed, "Okay. Why is it always work, work, work?"

"Please don't be hard on me," Jason ran a hand through his hair, "I promised you I'd do whatever you wanted after the Dive and that's exactly what I'm going to do. Have I ever let you down?"

Pat sighed, "No,"

He ruffled the boys blond hair, "That's my boy. Now be good,"

He paused when Pat did smile. With a sigh he kneeled down next to his son.

"Give me a smile for your old man," he asked.

Pat looked up, doing his best to smile, even though he didn't feel like it.

"There we go," he stood up again and ruffled his hair again, "See ya later kid,"

"Bye dad!" Pat did his best to look happy for his dad, "See ya later!"

* * *

"There's one thing I don't understand," Katy pondered as she and Ami walked past Stacy and Jon heading towards a cupboard to continue where they'd left off on the Tyderium, "If the hulls been breached, why haven't we heard any announcements?" Her eyes suddenly widened, "You think Dan and Carlos are okay?" 

"They'll be just fine, now Kurt's looking for them," Ami put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "They'll be just fine,"

* * *

I gave the boot of my EVA suit a rough kick as I left the Airlock, pretending it was Kurt's head as I did so. 

When I was satisfied I had kicked it to high heaven and back I turned to Carlos, "We have to get outta here and move towards the central saucer quickly. There's no console down here and we need to know the full situation before we can back any plans,"

Carlos just sat on the floor, staring dimly at the opposite wall.

"Hey!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face, "Have you even heard a word I said?"

It was then I noticed the tears streaking down his face, "Carlos? Are…you okay?"

"Waiting…" He murmured, not motioning to remove the tears from his eyes, "That person was waiting for us to come…and we're just…DOING NOTHING! NOTHING!"

Without warning he suddenly lashed out at a nearby weapons compartment, causing it to fall open from the impact, phasers and rifles scattering across the floor.

"I just can't!" Carlos made a move towards one of the phasers nearest him, "NOT AGAIN!"

Suddenly he thrust the phaser to his temple, his eyes stinging with tears.

"Whoa Carlos," I didn't want to make any sudden movements in case Carlos decided to get trigger happy, "You have to remember we're inside the Briar Patch. People weren't meant to live here, not even the Ba'ku!"

Carlos opened his eyes slightly, the Phaser held firmly in his grip, "What's your point Dan?"

"The point is you can't worry about things you can't control," I made a slow movement towards the Phaser, but froze as Carlos narrowed his eyes at me, "You sound just like your brother!"

"No," my eyes flicked to the phaser again, "I just don't want things to get worse. We're only Cadets. We're still learning,"

Gently I reached out for the phaser, and took it out of my friend's hand.

Carlos slumped as I deactivated the weapon and clipped it to my belt.

"I know what you're saying is right," he muttered softly, "but still we can't…"

Suddenly he lashed out again, grabbing me by the scruff of my uniform.

I stared into his wild looking eyes, half afraid of what he might do.

"Carlos…just breath for a moment…think about the situation,"

Carlos looked on the verge of strangling me in his fit of rage, before relenting releasing me from his grip.

I smiled in relief, before going back to business.

"Let's see if we can get up to the Central Saucer,"

Carlos nodded silently, before following me down the corridor, the phasers left where they fell.

* * *

A lone girl walked through the corridors of the Delta, a phaser in one hand, a animal in the other. 

She walked like she had a purpose. As though she was being guided by something beyond her understanding.

She stopped at a intersection, checking left and right, before heading towards the Jefferies tube opposite her.

Setting down the phaser beside her, she carefully pulled the manual override handle so it was horizontal to the floor, before gently placing the animal's leash over it.

"I'm sorry," She cooed to the creature as she put it down.

The animal wined as the girl stood up, phaser in hand.

"I'll be right back," she promised, before heading down the corridor and heading towards a door leading to a Living Quarter.

His back was turned to her, messing about with a tricorder he had stolen on his desk.

She smiled slightly as she raised the phaser and set it to the maximum setting.

"Anif," She called, waiting as he turned round and stood in surprise.

He was dead and gone before he even hit the floor.

* * *

The operative smirked as his target slumped on his desk, as dead as a proverbial doornail. 

"Are you done?" He asked as he heard his fellow operative come up behind him.

"We're through with Section thirty-two," He reported, "About ninety percent of the survivors are Cadets. The Ryvius?"

"I don't think the Admiral knew anything about it," The operative snorted, "It happened over fifteen years ago after all,"

His friend smirked, "Good, We'll leave the rest to Captain Conrad then,"

* * *

"What the hell is going on in Operations?" Campbell wasn't happy, "I turn my back for five minutes and the whole Starbase goes to putt! I need a status report!" 

One of the crewmen shrugged his shoulders, "We have no idea. All we know is that the place has been sealed off with level ten forcefields and…"

"Mackenzie to Campbell!"

Jason looked up at his combadge came to life, "Campbell here,"

"Sir? I…I was going to deliver some reports to Admiral Rosewater and…and…he's dead!"

"WHAT!"

* * *

"Starbase Delta's Hull Temperature is still increasing," Serek reported as his eyes scanned the reports he was getting, "Outer Hull on Sections forty-nine and fifty are now down to thirty-nine percent…" 

"That's it!" Juli cried as she leaned over Kevin's console, "The Eclipse has just enough power to get us out of here!"

"What?"

"We could get it going?"

"The Eclipse can fly, but we couldn't figure it out earlier!"

"He's right," Kevin grimaced, "Even if we _did_ know why she won't go, there's no way we could get this thing launched and flying in fourteen hours,"

"It's the only chance we've got!" Juli spat back, "The only option,"  
"There's just one problem," Ran's fingers were a blur on her console, "Life support is the Computer's top priority. It's draining all the power!"

Lucson and Juli looked at each other in shock.

This was about to get a whole lot worse before it got better.

* * *

"_WARNING. RED ALERT. RED ALERT. ALL HANDS TO YOUR STATIONS. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. REPEAT. THIS IS NOT A DRILL."_

Kurt ran angrily down the corridor as the Computer continued to repeat it's message. He looked down another intersection, only to see the bright blue of yet another forcefield blocking his path.

"This one's no good either," He spat, "It's my stupid brother's fault!"

He continued to run, down corridor after corridor, trying to find a way out.

* * *

Ami grimaced as the corridor lights suddenly darkened, making way for the darker colours of the Red Alert. 

"What's going on?" Katy clung to her arm as the klaxons blared in her ears.

"_I have to let everyone know what's happening,"_ She thought desperately as she uncoupled herself form Katy before taking off down the corridor.

"H-hey? Where are you going?" Katy tore off after her, "Don't leave me her all alone!"

* * *

"I'm pretty sure there's a Turbolift in this direction," I muttered partly to myself, "I wonder how things are above us…I hope everyone's okay," 

I glanced behind me to Carlos, who was following morosely behind, eyeing the phaser still clipped to my belt every so often.

I nervously checked the safety catch on the firearm again, before Carlos spoke up for the first time in a while.

"You two aren't very alike,"

I looked back at him over my shoulder, "Huh?"

"You and your brother. I said you weren't very alike,"  
I frowned and concentrated on the path in front of him, "Just forget about him!"

I furrowed my brow as something that had been nagging at me a while rose from the depths of my mind, "Back there…you said…"

I was suddenly cut off as the corridor turned red as the Klaxons began to sound.

"_WARNING. RED ALERT. RED ALERT. ALL HANDS TO YOUR STATIONS…"_

We looked up the corridor just in time to see the emergency bulkheads slam into place, sealing the corridor shut.

"Dammit this sector isn't safe either," I cursed, "We have to keep moving if we don't want to get locked in!"

* * *

"I've managed to patch into the Announcement systems," Ran called, "Your up Lucson!" 

"Wh…me? I er….what should I say?" Lucson's eyes darted to each member of the Zwei in turn, before landing on Juli.

Juli stared at him back, before sighing slightly, "I'll do it,"

She smiled slightly at the look of relief that crossed Lucson's features before turning back to the Communications console.

"Attention Starbase Delta, Please listen to what I have to say.

My name is Cadet Commander Juli Bahana, First Officer to the Zwei Elite Training Squadron.

Starbase Delta is in the middle of a crisis. This is not, I repeat _not_ a drill! This is actually happening. Starbase Delta has been sabotaged. Someone has altered the station's diving path and has sent us out of control into the Briar Sea.

The base of the Central Column has been critically damaged and the Outer Hulls of everything below Section Thirty-Two is gone. We have fourteen hours before the station reaches Shear Three, at which time…the Starbase will be lost. We don't have much time.

All I ask is that everyone make their way to Docking Alcove Theta on the Central Column, and head to the Training Ship Eclipse. The Shuttlebays are at this time inaccessible. I beg you not to try to enter them. I repeat head for Docking Alcove Theta and the Eclipse. This is _not_ a drill…!"  
Suddenly the console beeped in front of her, "Hey I got cut off!"

"The line has been severed due to a Emergency Override," Serek sounded slightly strained.

"Oh well that's just great!" Lucson slammed his fist down onto the armrest, "Being cut off will just create more panic!"

"Calm down Lucson," the young cadet felt Juli's hand on his shoulder, "I got most of what I wanted to say out, it's just a matter of if everyone believes us or not,"

Lucson nodded grimly as he slumped in his chair.

Juli stared at him for a moment, before giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze and heading back to her station.

* * *

"_Amazing how a simple collection of words will stir people into panic,"_ Alan thought to himself as he strolled calmly through the bustling crowds towards Docking Alcove Theta, _"I'll bet my old man's position that I'm the only guy who actually listened to her when she said to walk calmly,"_

"Hey!"

The Blue haired teen was suddenly stopped short as someone blocked his path. A blond girl, hair held back with a white head band, a pair of head phones around her neck.

"What's going on?" Catherine asked, "Why is everyone rushing?"

Alan regarded her, "You know, if you didn't have your music on so loud, you'd have probably heard the announcement."

Catherine looked puzzled, "What announcement?"

Alan merely pushed past her, "The one which told us about how the Delta's plunging towards her doom," He said as casually as if he was giving her the time of day, "and taking all of us with it who aren't on the Eclipse in fourteen hours,"  
"WHAT! HEY COME BACK HERE!"

He smirked to himself as he continued to walk through the bedlam, searching for the rest of his gang which had run off after the announcement. He ignored Catherine's questions as her voice was slowly drowned out by the screaming around him.

After all, no one gave Alan Blue orders.

* * *

"I think we can get out if we go…this way!" I pointed to a corridor on the map of the Deck. 

"Then what are we standing here for?" Carlos grabbed me by the shoulder as we began to run, "Let's go, go, go!"

"Hey let go I can run for myself!"

He chuckled as he let go.

"The Central corridor is our next right!" I cried.

"Right!"

We rounded the corridor, just in time to see the emergency bulkheads close.

"Okay…next right!"

Right!"  
"We continued to run, with every step my feet feeling more and more like they were made of lead.

Up ahead I could see the open corridor, but…

"The bulkheads are closing! We're not going to make this one either!"

"Oh yes we are!"

Suddenly I felt a huge force pushing me in the back, forcing me to run faster and faster.

At the last second Carlos thrust me through the opening, just as the bulkheads slammed shut behind us.

"D…did you really…have to do that?" I panted as we collapsed on the floor.

"I…was only doing…what you said," I looked up to see Carlos smiling slightly, "You said…not to worry…about if…we weren't going to make it,"  
I rolled onto my front with a scowl, "That's just twisting my words!"

We stared at each other for a moment, both scowling at each other. Then Carlos began to laugh.

I too started to snigger.

In thirty seconds the two of us were laughing like no tomorrow, the peril we were in temporarily forgotten.


	7. Unnecessary Things Part II

**UNNECESSARY THINGS**

**PART II**

"Pat, don't worry, "Jason put on a brave face as he stared at his son, "Just say calm and follow everyone else to the Eclipse,"

"_But Dad I…" _Pat stared anxiously at his dad on the screen.

"I'll be waiting for you on the ship," Jason smiled, secretly wishing he could just be there to hug his son and make him feel more at ease, "You have my word,"

"_So…I should head for the Central Area…Docking Alcove…Zeta?"_

"Theta Pat Theta!" The last thing he need was for his son to be at the wrong Alcove, "Docking Alcove Theta. Just follow everyone else,"

He looked up down the corridor from the screen as a couple of Cadets ran down a junction screaming, "Trust me, they won't be hard to find…"

* * *

"DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

"HURRY UP! STOP PUSHING!"

"MY CLOTHES ARE IN SECTION TWENTY-SIX!"

Fina walked quietly as the Cadets ran past her like a raging river swelled during winter. She seemed totally oblivious to all around her, all she was concerned with was the path in front of her.

"Fina? Fina!"

The brown hair girl blinked out of her state, look behind her blankly, only to see Sandy, a being from Noloben like herself, staring at her in shock.

"Where are you going?" She shouted over the commotion, "The Eclipse is this way!"

"What? Why?"

But her friend had already been buffeted down the corridor, away and out of sight.

Fina stared blankly after her, only to snap out of it when she was hit from behind and knocked to the floor as her fellow Cadets ran for their lives.

As darkness surrounded her, the last thing she heard was the fighting screams of the Cadets around her, mingled in with the blaring sound of the Red Alert Klaxon.

* * *

"What the hell was with that announcement?"

Juli looked up in surprise and relief as Commanders Campbell, Fitzwilliam and Jericho barged onto the cramped Bridge.

"I want details right now,"  
"Instructors! We're saved!" Lucson looked as though he was about to hug Campbell with joy, and just in case, Juli put a hand on his shoulder as she walked past him, launching into an explanation of what had happened since the dive began.

"It all started this morning when we were have trouble going through the Eclipse's pre-flight checks…"

* * *

"Ah dammit!" I collapsed against a nearby wall as I watched another bulkhead shut, "We're only Cadets, and we've probably seen more bulkheads close in the past hour then Admirals have in their careers!"

"We can't give up now," Carlos grabbed me by the shoulders, "Not when we're so close!"  
I nodded as I brushed his hands off, "I know, I know. It's just…"

"Save your breath," Carlos pushed down on my shoulders, forcing me to the floor, "I thought I saw a opening down that other corridor, you wait here while I go check it out,"  
"Gotcha. Be careful,"  
He nodded silently, before taking off down the corridor and turning left.

I sighed as I took in deep breathes, closing my eyes as I felt the heat prickle at my cheeks. I was so tired. I hadn't run this much since the Academy's annual Marathon last year.

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. Things like this shouldn't happen to Cadets. This should be reserved for seasoned officers five years after training was complete! It was all so frustrating!

All I really wanted to do was lie down and…

"Do you want to die?"

My eyes shot open.

Staring back at me was the most unusually dressed woman I had ever seen.

She was dressed entirely in pink, from her platform like shoes that made her feet point almost straight down to her tall hat that seemed to be strapped to her head more then anything else, her light purplish hair poking out of the top like one of the fountain's in the Academy Dominion Memorial Garden.

The same pink belts and golden buckles could be found all over her body, which was encased in a dangerously skin tight cat suit, Pink of course, showing off her attributes to great extent, her shoulders, hands and face the only bits of flesh I could actually see. Completing the bizarre ensemble was a large dress that fanned out behind and around her, no doubt making it hard to crawl through Jefferies tubes.

She stared at me, her big brown eyes looking vaguely blank.

She floated over to me (How she did in those shoes is beyond me.) before slowly crouching in front of me, bringing her face a little too close to my own.

"Do you want…to die?" She said in that same unemotional tone. Even Vulcans sounded more emotional then this girl!

My eyes widened, "Say what now!"

The girl cocked her head on one side, "How peculiar," she murmured as if she didn't understand.

She leaned in slightly, like she was going to kiss me. I backed up slightly against the wall. Who was this girl?

I blinked several times to get the sweat that was beading down my face, only to blink faster when I opened my eyes again.

She was gone.

I hadn't heard her get up. I hadn't even heard her walk away.

"What was that about?" I thought aloud as I stood up. The whole encounter had made me uneasy. How had that girl gotten in here in the first place? She definitely hadn't there when I'd arrived.

"Daniel!" I turned as Carlos came round the corner in a hurry, "I think I've found a way out of here! Come on let's go!"

"Err…right," My eyes flicked to a nearby sealed off corridor, my thoughts still dwelling on the girl, before giving chase to Carlos.

* * *

The operative watched as Starfleet Officers filed the Cadets through the corridors, his eyes briefly following a dark haired girl, whose arm was latched onto by another her same age, only with brown hair.

"It looks like their going to launch this hunk of scrap," he muttered to his companion.

"I'll check it out," his fellow operative muttered, "Cover for me while I'm gone,"

The operative didn't look behind him as his friend headed towards the Bridge.

If he needed help, he knew he would ask for it.

* * *

"It's impossible!" Campbell retorted after Juli finished her report, "There's no way we can launch this thing in twelve hours!"

"Impossible or not, it's our only option," she sighed, getting an encouraging nod from Lucson as she did.

"I know but…" The Commander looked sceptic.

"With respect sir, We've already completed objectives for Phase One and Two. We can do this,"

"Also sir…" Lucson spoke up, glancing at Juli as he did so, "We have no other choice,"

* * *

We continued to run, every corridor we passed, every corridor blocked. "We have to keep moving!" Carlos called over his shoulder.

"Right! I…Agh!"

I suddenly fell to the deck as my foot made contact with something.

"What's the matter?" Carlos skidded to a stop.

"I don't know I…whoa!"

I had actually tripped over something…someone…one of the Medical Students judging from her uniform. Her long, light brown hair was fanned out behind her, her uniform clinging slightly to her slim figure.

"She…_is _for real…isn't she?" I asked.

"Must have gotten left behind," Carlos muttered as he studied her while I checked her eyes. They were a light blue, like the sky during summer. Carefully I checked her pulse.

"She's only unconscious," I smiled slightly, "But she'll die if we don't get her to the Eclipse,"  
As if to remind us of our predicament, The Station chose to rattle and shake with such a ferocity I feared the corridor would collapse.

"We have to get her to safety," I gently eased my arms under her body, heaving her up against my chest, earning me a amused look from Carlos, "What?"

Carlos just shook his head, "She's not going to like this,"  
"Whose not? Like what?" Carlos just chuckled to himself as he began to run down the corridor, be in pursuit, "Hey, look at me when I'm talking to you!"

* * *

"We just lost the Outer Saucers…" Kevin slumped in his chair as he read the readings, "Eighty-nine Officers and Crew were in Outer Saucer Three…Twenty three in Outer Saucer Two…No cadets lost though…"  
"Dammit!" Campbell slammed his fist on a nearby wall, "Those were decent men and women…you'd have thought unnecessary death would have stopped at the Dominion War…"  
"Ran, calculate the changes the loss of the Outer Saucers does to our course," Juli said quietly.

"It doesn't matter," Ran said through gritted teeth, the effects of a hundred and twelve sudden deaths obviously effecting the Betazoid, "We'll never clear Shear Two if the Secondary Hull melts,"

Campbell suddenly came out of his thoughts, a dark look in his eyes, "Can you launch the Eclipse without us?" he asked.

Lucson nodded, "Yes sir,"  
"Good," He motioned to Jericho, "Have all remaining Starfleet Officers and crew report to the airlocks on the double,"  
Jericho nodded grimly before making his way off the Bridge.

"W-What's going on sir?" Juli was slightly scared of the look in Campbell's eyes.

"We're going to buy you the time you need to get this war relic moving," he answered quietly as Fitzwilliam followed Jericho out, "All remaining Starfleet Officers and crew are going to head outside to the Central Saucer. We're going to purge it from the Central Core to try and slow the Delta down. It should be enough to get the Eclipse up and out of the Sea,"

"But that's just insane!" Lucson looked ready to blow a gasket, "We're down at Shear Two! A EVA Suit will only give you quarter of an hour's protection, twenty minutes at most!"

"He's right!" Juli protested, "If you go out there…even if you returned you'd only die from intense radiation sickness!"

Campbell stood up to his full height, "As the instructors and crew of this Starbase, you were thrust into our care on your arrival. You and every other Cadet and civilian that's ever stepped foot on this Station. It is our duty to protect you all in times of crisis. The needs of the many, outweigh, the needs of the few,"  
"Damm I hate that saying!" Lucson muttered under his breath.

Campbell turned as he looked over his shoulder, "When you graduate…you'll understand…someday,"  
"JASON!"

Juli's arm fell limply to her side as the door hissed shut.

* * *

"I guess it's true what they say about unconscious people being dead weight," I muttered under my breath.

I had been carrying this girl for the best part of a quarter of an hour, and I was beginning to feel the strain.

"You want me to carry her for a while?" Carlos offered.

I shook my head, "No, I'll do it," I gave a lopsided grin, "I've come this far, might as well go all the way,"

Carlos simply smirked as he watched me struggle. A few minutes more I collapsed against a nearby wall, making sure the girl didn't get bumped on the way down.

"There has to be a better way of carrying a person," I gasped.

"The problem is gravity…" Carlos murmured thoughtfully to himself, "If only there was a way for us to disable the gravity…"

At that moment, the corridor shook again as a strange weightlessness suddenly came over me.

I sighed as I rolled my eyes, "you really have a way with words don't you?"

Carlos grinned as he helped me hoist the girl up onto our shoulders, "Come on. The ride should be easier now, at least for this corridor,"

"You do realise if we loose track of our direction we're finished right?" I asked as we pushed up and along the corridor.

"A right cheery fellow aren't you?" came the sarcastic reply.

* * *

Ami sighed as she accessed a nearby wall console, Katy looking over her shoulder.

"Anything?" she asked hopefully as she gazed at the list of names of the current people on board the Eclipse.

Ami shook her head sadly, "No, nothing,"

She noticed Katy look down with disappointment and worry, "But I'm sure that they're okay!" she added perkily.

It was then that she saw him.

At the end of the corridor.

"Kurt!"

The dark haired cadet looked up in surprise as he was bowled by Ami.

"And what was that for?" the teen asked angrily as he tried to pick himself up from the floor, only to be pinned by Ami as she looked up and down the corridor.

"Where are Daniel and Carlos?" she asked, puzzled at the absence of her friends.

"How the hell should I know?" Kurt grunted, but Ami continued her barrage of questions.

"Why are you here, and not with them?" She asked accusingly.

"Because I had things I needed to take care of on my own," he responded dully.

Ami's eyes narrowed to slits, "Like what?"

"None of your business," He finally managed to shove her off as he stood up. He dusted his jacket, before walking away, leaving Ami to be picked up by Katy.

"BUT YOU'RE BROTHERS!" She screamed at his retreating back, "HE MIGHT NOT BE MUCH BUT HE'S STILL FAMILY! HOW CAN YOU BE SO COLD-HEARTED! HOW DO YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT!"

"On my right side," He called back, "And in my opinion we'd all be better off if he just disappeared anyway. Guess my dream came true,"

His words stabbed Ami in the heart like a cold steel sword.

How could he say such a thing? But that was something for her to dwell on later. The first thing was where was Daniel? And why was he so late?

* * *

Jason bit his lower lip as the radiation burned at his skin. The intense pressure building on his suit as he worked on the emergency release mechanism, the screams of his friends and colleges as they succumbed to the wraith of the Briar Sea.

It had been strangely quiet for a while. All teams had reported in. Their missions had been completed…before each and everyone of them had died from their exposure to the extreme radiation.

Out of the two hundred or so Officers and Crew of Starbase Delta that had been assigned here, only three remained.

Himself, Fitzwilliam and Jericho.

Speaking of which.

"I…can't…hold on….much longer…" Jericho seemed strained as Jason watched his friend collapse against his release console.

"Just hold on for a little while longer Robert," Jason cried through gritted teeth as he input the final commands to release the Main Saucer Sections, "Just…a little bit…longer…they're counting on us!"

* * *

"Ah, blast it!" I cursed as I accessed the wall console, "This was the last way out!"

"Can you open it?"

"What do I look like an Engineer?" I grumbled, "Only a Starfleet Access code would be able to override. Not even Juli's code would work here,"

"We can't give up hope," Carlos muttered, "We just can't!"

* * *

Jason sighed as the message _"AWAITING FINAL COMMAND,"_ blinked on his screen.

"Ready when you are," Fitzwilliam's voice came over weakly on his speakers.

"Me…too," Jericho groaned.

"Right…" he paused for a moment, "I'd just like to say…it's been an honour serving with you both,"

"_Pat," _he added silently, _"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise,"_

"Initiate final procedure on my mark. Three, two, one…Mark!"

Robert and Fitzwilliam's screams mingled with his own as electrical charge shot through their bodies from the hull. Each console exploded in their faces, throwing the last of the Delta's crew from their moorings and out into the Sea.

"SEPARATE I BEG OF YOU!" Jason screamed as he fell away from the station, "HUNDREDS OH LIVES DEPEND ON IT! I BEG YOU PLEASE!"

As the darkness began to cloud his vision, and the screams of his comrades began to grow fainter. Commander Jason Campbell breathed a last sigh of relief, as one by one, the segments of the Central Saucer broke way from the Central Core, falling away into the Sea as they did so.

As he died. His last thoughts were of his family, and how he hadn't had the chance to say goodbye.

Meanwhile, in the corner of a corridor on the Eclipse, A small blond boy collapsed to his knees, and cried like he had never cried before.

* * *

One by one the sections fell, causing the very core of the Delta to shake with ferocity. Ami held Katy close as she cried bitterly without no Carlos to comfort her, while Daniel and Carlos tried frantically to find a way out before their section was purged.

By the time the last Section fell, all that remained of Starbase Delta was the Central Core, plummeting down into the red abyss.

"Purge complete," Serek said calmly, "Speed reduction has gained us another twenty three hours,"

Juli couldn't speak. Her eyes were rimmed with tears as she slumped into the Command Chair, the nearest one to her.

The Zwei looked to one another in silence as she sobbed. Before Lucson put a hand on her shoulder, not baring to see her upset.

"The…they died so we can live," he said feebly, "We have to keep going Juli…we can't let their sacrifice be in vain,"

Juli looked up at him. Her eyes refusing to stop flowing, before nodding quietly.

"I…I guess we better let the other Cadets know what's going on," Anina sniffed.

"Fine," Lucson nodded, before looking down at his friend, "You want me to try and do this?"

Juli shook her head, "No. They know my voice. I'll do it," She gently stood up, before heading over to the Communication Console, opening channels within the Eclipse.

"May I have you attention please?" She sniffed, wiping her eyes on her sleeve, "This is Cadet Commander Juli Bahana, First Officer to the Zwei Elite Training Squadron.

First off, I must apologise for the lack of updates on our current situation, due to changes in the system. Currently, Starbase Delta has been reduced to it's Central Core alone, We initiated a purge of the Central Saucer and remaining facilities in order to slow our descent.

With the extra twenty-three hours we've acquired from this we're going to launch the Eclipse and set a course for the Ba'ku planet.

There's no need to worry or panic," Juli felt her voice beginning to crack, "We're all going to get out of this safely…together…we will…be rescued" Her voice continued to give, "To ensure this…All I ask…is that everyone remain calm, and give us…your full…co-op…co-op…," her hands began to shake, the tears splattering on the console. As if sensing what was about to happen, Lucson lent over her to the console speaker, "To ensure this, all we ask is that everyone remain calm…and give us your full co-operation in the hours to come,"

Juli slumped back in her seat as Lucson continued her speech for her. She broke down into uncontrollable sobs, the full realisation of what Campbell and the others had done for them finally hitting her. She didn't do anything to stop the tears running, she just let them fall to the carpet, until she felt a new sensation overcome her. A feeling like someone was hugging her.

What was left of her logical mind realised that Lucson had cut off communications and had embraced her from behind.

The rest of her simple caused her body to turn round and bury her face into his uniform, soaking his shoulder in minutes.

"It'll be alright Juli," He said softly as she cried, "I promise, it will be alright,"

* * *

Meanwhile, Katy was going into hysterics of her own.

"It can't be! It just can't!" She cried, "Daniel and Carlos are nowhere in this section! That means…oh no! They were probably in the Central Saucer when they ejected it into the Sea! We've lost them! We've lost them forever!"

She started to sob into Ami's shirt, her tears staining her clothes as she held her friend close.

She stared around the Cargo Bay where most of the Cadets had gathered, not even daring to believe that Daniel…Daniel was…

"Those guys barely made it,"  
"Who are they?"  
"It looks like the Libel Team,"  
"Well when they performed a stunt like they did when they saved the Tyderium crew, I'm not surprised,"

Ami's eyes shot open as she looked towards the entrance to the Cargo Bay, hardly daring to believe what she saw.

* * *

"Well what do you know?" I gazed around the Cargo bay as though it was the most beautiful place in the world, "We actually made it,"  
"I've been telling you all along we'd make it!" Carlos laughed. 

"We found this place by accident," I muttered.

"You're a real part pooper you know that don't ya?"  
I rolled my eyes as the Cargo Bay erupted into applause, causing Carlos to dump the girl (Who we'd been holding up together) completely on me as he took a series of overly flamboyant bows.

"Dumb Engineers," I muttered to myself as I tried to get into a more comfortable position, a heavy blush gracing my features at exactly how close the girl and I had become, "Always so cocky and dramatic,"

* * *

"Would you look at that?" Ami muttered darkly through gritted teeth, "They're late 'cause they were hitting on a girl!"

"I don't know," Katy noticed with a smirk at Daniel's heavy blush, "Carlos was probably trying to save her, can't say the same for Dan though,"

She smirked slightly as Ami seethed angrily while Dan tried his best to keep the girl up.

Dan was going to get it when Ami got him into a corner.

Might be fun to watch.

* * *

Kurt watched from the top level as Carlos and Daniel walked in, a girl between the two of them.

His blue eyes darted between his heavily blushing brother and his obviously upset childhood friend.

"Stupid Daniel," He muttered darkly to himself as he exited the Cargo Bay, "You're so naïve. What she sees in you I'll never know!"

* * *

Captain Steven Conrad sneered to himself as the Nevada evaded the falling remains of Starbase Delta.

"_So," _he thought to himself, _"They found a way to slow it's descent. I wonder how many crewmen they sacrificed to slow that hunk of junk down?"_

"Adjust to the new contact point!" he barked, "Factor in their new course!" His eyes narrowed, "You're not getting away from me _that_ easily you unwanted piece of scrap! This is the beginning…

Of your end!"


	8. Beyond The Vast Sea Prologue

Taken from The girl in pink's POV. She can hear other peoples thoughts. Each line is a different person.

**

* * *

**

**BEYOND THE VAST SEA  
PROLOGUE**

_Troublesome._

_I can't stand it._

_Hypocrite._

_You don't understand._

_Hurry._

_Shut up._

_It's too late._

_I don't want to die._

_I don't…want to die._


	9. Beyond The Vast Sea Part I

Just thought I'd let you know, accroding to my stats, this is my most visted fic, so thanks for reading so far.

**

* * *

**

**BEYOND THE VAST SEA**

**PART I**

"_Due to the effects of the Sea, we have discovered that gravity on the Eclipse may fluctuate from time to time. As such we request you take this time to pack what belongs you have, for we have a long journey ahead of us. If anyone has any problems, please contact the Zwei Elite Training Squadron,"_

"Oh! I forgot to pack my underwear!"

"Here, you can borrow my extras,"

"…You're bra's too small!"

"Would anyone else like something to drink?"

"Don't worry, Katherine here is always willing to make a new friend,"

"I say! Everything's gonna be alright! The Zwei's have got what it takes, the instructors are with us too! Their the aspirins for our headaches! They're gonna pull us through!"

"Would you stop it with the rapping? Some of us our trying to sleep here!"

Ami sighed as she walked through the bedlam of the corridors, heading towards the Cargo Bay with supplies from the remains of the Delta. How could everyone be so calm? They were stuck in the middle of the Briar Patch, and she had heard rumours that they had been swept away from Nubian orbit as they had descended. Then there was Daniel and that girl…

"You think everyone got out okay?"

Ami blinked as she found herself face to face with Rachel Hawkins, a plain faced girl that had worked on her shift in the Delta Bravo.

"I don't know," She admitted as she handed the box to her friend, "Apparently there're five hundred students on the Eclipse at last count, that includes both Cadets and civilians…"

"AAAAAAAMMMMIIIIII!"

The girl cringed slightly as Katy's shrill voice broke her concentration, "Yeah?"

Shed turned around to find herself face to face with her friend, and a girl (one of the Zwei Engineers by the look of her uniform,) she didn't know.

"She wants to know where Wayneright is," Katy motioned to her companion.

"Really? Which one?" Ami regarded the girl in front of her. No, didn't know her,"

"Erm…" The girl looked unsure, "Daniel I guess,"

"Daniel? Hm?" She suddenly spotted Carlos walking by with a flat-bed trolley loaded up with boxes of varying sizes, "Carlos? Have you seen Daniel?"

Carlos blinked, "He's gone?"

Ami nodded.

Carlos smirked to himself, "Guess he's quicker then I thought," he muttered under his breath, before raising his voice, "I'll go look for him for you,"

"I'll come too!" Katy jumped onto the trolley, leaning on the handle bar playfully.

"Er…No, I don't think so," Carlos gently pushed her off his vehicle, "You got your own stuff to get on with…like, taking this stuff to section seven G. Okay thanks see ya!"

And with that he took off, leaving a very confused pair of girls in his wake.

* * *

"Psst. Hey did you hear?" 

"What?"

"Apparently the Starfleet instructors were lost when we purged the Central Saucer,"

"Are you kidding?"

"Keep your voice down!"

"Oh, sorry…Are you kidding? Do you know what that means?

"Yeah, the only ones running this ship are the Zwei guys,"

Cass sighed as she fiddled with a strand of her long red hair, "Sounds interesting," She murmured to her green haired sister.

Michelle said nothing as she blew a bubble from her gum, "Think we should tell Blue?" She asked at last.

"Might be useful info," Cass gave a sly grin to her sister, "Let's do it,"

* * *

I breathed a sigh of relief as the mysterious girl finally came back into the world of the living in the Eclipse's Sickbay. 

She looked around wildly, before focusing on me as I stood by her bed.

"Nice to see you're awake," I smiled.

"Where am I?" Obvious question.

"You're in Sickbay, on the Eclipse," I replied truthfully as I glanced around the cramped room, my eyes darting to other people who had been injured in the scuffle to get to the training ship in time. I smiled as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Everything's alright now," I chuckled slightly as I drifted off, "Actually I don't know if I should say that. They're still trying to figure a way to escape,"

She didn't say anything for a moment, she just stared up at the ceiling, a puzzled look on her pretty face, "You saved my life?"

"Um…I guess so…I mean Carlos helped but erm…" I trailed off feebly.

"What about Rafra?" A worried expression took over from puzzlement, "I hope he's okay,"

I hesitated. Who was Rafra? Boyfriend or something?

The girl shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts, before smiling up at me, "Thank you, for saving my life I mean,"

I blushed slightly as I stood up, "Ah, it's okay, no problem. I'll give Carlos your thanks as well,"

There was a slightly uneasy silence between us, the sound of other people in the sickbay the only noise.

"So…what were you doing there?"

"Excuse me!"

Suddenly out of nowhere one of the Cadets from the Nursing Department ran past us, accidentally pushing me forwards onto her bed. I barely had time to thrust my hands out in front of me to stop my fall, closing my eyes as I did so, barely missing the girl's shoulders.

Slowly I opened my eyes again, only to be faced with a pair of crystal blue eyes, a bare hands breadth away from my face.

"I erm…" My mind had gone blank, lost in the endless ocean of her eyes, "…Sorry,"

I stood up gingerly, trying my hardest to get rid of the heavy blush on my cheeks.

"I _knew_ I'd find _you_ here,"

I turned round in surprise as Carlos strolled into Sickbay like he owned the place.

I smiled slightly, before dragging Carlos into view of the girl, "Seeing he's here I can introduce you to your other rescuer. This is Lieutenant Carlos Oze, Of the Engineering Department we carried you to the Eclipse together,"

"It's very nice to meet you Carlos," The girl smiled sweetly, "I'm Lieutenant Fina S. Shinozaki of the Planet Noloben. I'm from the Medical Department. Thank you for your assistance,"

Carlos smirked, "You better be grateful," he turned to me suddenly, "I just remembered Dan, someone was looking for you,"

"Who was it?"

"One of the Zwei I think. I think they need you for inspections or something,"

I nodded, "Right," I turned back to Fina, "Is there anyone you want us to contact to let them know you're here?"

Fina shook her head, "No thank you, I'll be fine. Thank you for you're concern though,"

I nodded again, before heading out of towards the door, Carlos in tow.

"Get well soon," I called over my shoulder.

We walked in silence for a moment, before Carlos piped up, that infamous knowing grin spread all over his face, "So how is she?"

I regarded him out the corner of my eye, "You saw her,"

"Yeah," The grin grew wider, "But that's not what I meant,"

"Then what _do_ you mean?" I asked impatiently.

Carlos sighed as he rolled his eyes, "Never mind,"

* * *

Ashton sighed as he walked along the corridor with a group of other Cadets who had requested help. He would have much rather preferred to stay on the Bridge, but Lucson had insisted, saying that they would call him when they were ready to get underway. 

"This had better be important," He grumbled, "The Zwei are busy trying to get underway and they can't respond to every complaint!"

"It's the can," his companion shrugged.

"Yeah," Another with shoulder length hair pounced on his from the back, "Don't want us wetting our pants now do we?"

"I guess not," Ashton was getting more and more tense as they approached a T-junction, where another guy was standing up against the wall, playing with the twin bands that came to a X in the middle of his forehead.

"Get over here and open this door," It wasn't a request, it was a order.

The long haired guy pushed Ashton towards the door roughly, causing him to stumble slightly.

"Well…But…" Ashton suddenly heard the cracking of knuckles behind him. Turning around quickly, he saw a pair of girls…one with red hair, the other with green, and another Teen, with long dark blue hair, held up out of his face by a solid black bandana.

Whatever was going on, it wasn't to do with the bathroom.

* * *

Juli stood in the corridor outside the Bridge, fiddling with her bangs. 

She was calmer now, more at ease. After she had broke down during the announcement, Lucson had taken her out into the corridor, holding her tight, letting her cry her troubles away. She couldn't remember being held like that, neither could she remember how long they had stood there.

Eventually she could cry no longer, but just wanted to be alone. Lucson had understood and left her to her own devices, saying he was on the Bridge if she needed him.

"_All the instructors,"_ she thought to herself, _"How could we let this happen?"_

"Juli?"

The Cadet looked up, only to find Lucson standing there again, a cup of coffee in his hands.

"I erm…I always find coffee helps when I'm down so…" He held up the cup with a slight smile.

She returned the gesture as she took the cup, not noticing the slight blush that graced his cheeks as their fingers made contact with one another.

"Thank you," she took a grateful sip out of the cup, "Shouldn't you be on the Bridge?"

"I erm…err…" Lucson became a bit flustered, "I…couldn't think straight…not when my First Officer was upset,"

He looked down at his boots, fiddling with the Zwei medallion that hung from his neck.

"That's sweet Lucson," She smiled as he nodded absently, before lapsing into silence. Finally he broke it.

"Juli?" He looked up, "Do you think…that is to say…we are going to make it…right?"

Juli smiled again, resting her free hand on his shoulder.

"Of course we will. It's a small chance," she admitted, "But a chance none the less,"

Lucson nodded absently again. He looked up with a smile, "That's what I like about you Juli. You're fearless,"

Juli chuckled slightly, "It's the way I was taught," she grinned apologetically.

He returned the gesture, before opening his mouth to say something, then thinking better of it. He smiled as he took her hand and gently placed it by her side.

"I better get back to the Bridge," he motioned behind him slightly, "Can't be too long with no senior staff…" he backed away, not taking his eyes off her.

Juli smiled, "I'll be there in a minute,"

Lucson smiled back, before turning around and heading for the Bridge, but not before he looked back at Juli, one more time.

* * *

Fina sighed as she sat on the edge of her bed, her thoughts dwelling on Rafra. 

"Where could he be?" She asked herself, "The last time I saw him was before the Evacuation…That's it!"

She stood up suddenly before taking off out of Sickbay, "I just hope…he went there…"

* * *

"Find any problems?" 

"Hm?" I had to admit, I'd been miles away, not concentrating on the console in front of me.

Me and Carlos were currently down in the Eclipse's Engineering, trying to figure out something were weren't due to work on until after the Dive.

"Nah," I replied dully, "Won't stop me from looking though,"

Carlos sighed as he looked up at the dormant Warp Core, "Think we'll make it?"

"You want the honest version or the peppy version?"

"Let's go with honest,"  
"Honestly…I have no idea. I guess all we can do is help where we can…even if it's not in our specified fields,"

"That's the thing about being in Starfleet," Carlos grinned, "You gotta be flexible,"

I threw a grin over my shoulder as I pulled a padd from my belt, bringing up the Eclipse's schematics, "I'll bet everyone wished they'd studied harder is all I can say,"

Carlos smirked, "Yeah myself included,"

As I worked on my console, something flitted through my mind, something that was bothering me.

"Back there…" I paused as I felt my friend tense up, "Back there…outside the Airlock…you said 'not again.' What did you mean? It must have been pretty bad if you wanted to put a phaser to your head,"

Carlos didn't reply. He just kept his eyes on his console, darting up every so often to the Warp Core.  
"Don't want to talk about it?" I offered.

More silence, then.

"You want to talk about your brother?"

For some reason I smirked, "Touché,"

* * *

Kurt sighed as he walked aimlessly through the corridors, ignoring the people around him as they rushed by, prodding at control panels like they were some kind of alien life-form and generally keeping busy. 

"Hey,"  
The Cadet looked up, only for his eyes to meet with Alicia Rigby, his former girl-friend.

"Hey," he repeated, before walking on.

He didn't say anything as she fell into step with him.

* * *

"Boy, he looks a state!" Michelle grinned evilly over Ashton's limp form. 

"Who'd of thought there'd be no instructors though?" Douglas, the long haired guy who'd pushed Aston looked slightly worried.

"And now the Zwei are running the show?" Joey glanced as his leader, "Now that would be a show worth watching, seeing that Lucson guy trying to keep things together, the pride obsessed prig!"

Cass sighed as she dabbed at Ashton's wounds. When would they learn that fighting wasn't the best way when…

"Sorry about that," she smiled sweetly at the chubby Zwei, "But you know it's the law of the jungle that the weak have to submit to the strong,"

Ashton only groaned as the rest of the group continued their meeting.

"As long as the Zwei have things under control We can just sit back at watch right?" Joey turned to Blue, who merely nodded.

"_Just sit back and watch the fireworks fly,"_ Blue thought to himself as he walked away, _"Let's see if the Zwei are as good as they claim to be,"_

* * *

Juli sighed as she ran a hand through her dark hair. Calming herself before she made another announcement. After a few cleansing breaths, she opened all channels within the ship. 

"Attention all, this is Cadet Commander Juli Bahana of the Zwei. We have less then two hours before the Eclipse is launched. All bulkheads have been sealed in order to ease the strain on the Life support system. So far we have had no problems in our launch/flight plan. All I ask is you co-operation for just a little while longer to make sure we _all _make it. Thank you for your patience and understanding,"

She slumped back in her chair as she cut off transmissions.

"_Just a little while longer,"_ she thought quietly to herself, _"Only two more hours, then it's over,"_

* * *

"We've gotten rid of the staff," His fellow Operative confirmed, "Now it's just the Eclipse to worry about," 

"If these kids make a mistake and change the course of the Delta…" The operative clenched his fist, "…We won't be able to make contact with the Nevada,"

"RAFRA!"

"Shh," the operative motioned to his companion to quiet, bringing a knife to bear as he did so.

"Should we use her?" he asked quietly.

The operative nodded with a smile.

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Ami asked worriedly as she gave me a plate of something from a portable replicator we had salvaged from the Delta. 

I shrugged, "Working,"

Ami's eyes narrowed, "Before that,"  
"Where else? Went to see a girl!" Carlos said cheerfully.

"I still have that phaser you know," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh," Ami went quiet, before turning back to the replicator.

"Why aren't you doing your job like the rest of us?"  
My attention was suddenly driven to a scuffle at the other end of the Cargo Bay.

And guess who was in the middle of it.

Kurt.

My younger brother shrugged, "Isn't it _voluntary?"_

His would be attacker gritted his teeth, "Don't you understand how serious this is?"

Kurt looked back as he turned away, "What's everyone so afraid of?"

"Agh! He's doing it again!" I fumed.

"Calm down," Ami tried to lay a hand on my shoulder, but I merely shoved the tray I was holding into her hands.

"Ami, for once in your life keep your comments to yourself!"

I stormed over to Kurt.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I shouted, "Why do you do this? What's your point? What is it that you want?"

Kurt remained quiet, only furthering my anger

"COME ON SPILL! I'M ALWAYS PAYING FOR YOUR MISTAKES!"

Kurt threw me off with one move of his hand.

"You don't have to if you don't want too," he replied quietly.

"YOU'RE A STARFLEET OFFICER! YOU HAVE A DUTY! YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE! DO YOU! THEN PULL YOUR WEIGHT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!"

I tried to throw a punch at him, only for it to be caught in his hand. With one movement, he pushed my hand back on itself, sending spasms of pain through my wrist, causing me to crumple to the floor.

"One," Kurt brought his face close to mine, "I'm only a Cadet, not an officer. Two, seeing I am not a officer I have no duty to fulfil and three, IF YOU EVER TELL ME TO PULL MY WEIGHT AGAIN I'LL KICK YOU FROM HERE TO TERRA FIRMA AND BACK AGAIN!"

A well aimed kick sent me sprawling back into the replicator. My hand almost went for the phaser, almost, but that would go against my personal code. Never shoot a guy in the back.

I looked up as Ami looked down at me.

She said nothing for a moment, before shaking her head and walking away.

"Creep,"

Great, just great. Not only had I lost another fight to my younger sibling, I'd fallen out with my friend.

This day was just getting better and better.

* * *

"Flight plan complete," Chris Swile, another of the Zwei's helmsmen, smiled as all lights turned green, "We have a go!" 

A rousing cheer erupted on the Bridge.

"We'll be okay on auto form now on," The ginger haired helmsmen smiled.

Lucson sighed with relief, "Very good. Excellent job people. Just think: The experiences we've had to today will fill up an entire volume of my autobiography! My father will be so proud of me!"

Juli raised an eyebrow, "Your Dad?"

"Yeah," Lucson looked smug, "Fleet Admiral Houjou,"

Juli turned to the Head Zwei, "Is that why you're here? And you got the command position of the Zwei?"

"Uh-huh," Lucson lent back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, "I've always dreamed of this. Got to keep up the Family Honour you know. I…Good God man what happened to you?"

Ashton had just stumbled onto the Bridge, his face swollen with purplish bruises, a slight limp in his step.

"I err…ran into Bulkhead as it closed," Ashton said sheepishly.

"You gotta set a better example then that Turtleland," Lucson sighed as he turned back to the Viewscreen, "You're one of the Zwei for goodness sake!"

"Hey, I'm getting a strange reading on sensors," Ran called as she tapped at her console, "No wait…it's gone,"

"Probably a sensor ghost," Lucson shook off, " We're deep in the Briar Sea, most likely sensors won't be as accurate down here," He turned to Ashton, "We'll be launching any minute. Turtleland, take your station,"  
Ashton nodded weakly, "Yes sir,"

Juli watched as he shakily limped towards his station. No one got _that_ injured from walking into a bulkhead. Ashton was hiding something, but what? And more importantly…why?


	10. Beyond The Vast Sea Part II

"Talking"  
_"Thinking/communicator"  
"COMPUTER"  
Neeya_

**

* * *

**

**BEYOND THE VAST SEA**

**PART II**

"Oh of the love of…!"

I aimed a heavy kick to the console I was working at, which only added to the anguish I was already in by creating a pain in my foot.

I was down in the bowels of the Eclipse with Carlos, doing what my brother refused to do.

"I still don't see why you have to do your brother's duties as well as your own," Carlos sighed.

I can't exactly ignore them," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"You're taking things to seriously," Carlos commented lazily as he watched me work.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" I looked angrily over my shoulder at him. He stared back blankly at me, causing me to sigh and finish up what I was doing, "I don't have a choice. I'm not doing this for my health you know!" I paused, "okay…so technically I am, but I'm not doing it because I want too,"

Carlos raised an eyebrow, "Care to elaborate?"

* * *

_Why am I doing this._

* * *

I looked up suddenly. I had sworn that I had seen a flash of that pink clad girl I had seen back on the Delta in the corridor. What was more disturbing was she was reciting what I was thinking. There was no one there. 

"What is it?"

I glanced at Carlos, who looked back at me with puzzlement.

"That girl," I murmured.

"What girl?" Carlos suddenly looked worried, "Is someone else down here?"

"_Oh great, I'm hallucinating now?"_ I thought bitterly as Carlos went to check it out, _"give me a break already, please?"_  
"Hey! Over here!"

I snapped out of my thoughts, Carlos was looking like he was about to be sick as he rounded the corridor.

"What is it?" I ran round to where he indicated, a storage cupboard, "What's the…oh my…"

Dead bodies, about half a dozen, all in civilian uniform, lay strewn around the cramped room, a combination of red, blue and green blood staining the usually pristine floor.

We'd found the remains of the civilians who had been running the Ship attendant program.

All I could do was stare wide eyed as Carlos made retching sounds around a corner.

"Stone cold," I muttered as I put my fingers to the nearest bodies neck to try and find a pulse, "They've been dead a while,"

"How…how long is a while?" Carlos appeared weakly at the door.

"I'd say just before the purge," I said quietly as I stood, while Carlos ducked away again, "I can't be for certain though," I wasn't sure why this didn't phase me. Maybe because my Dad had been killed during the Dominion War or something…I don't know, but I did know one thing.

"We have to get to the Bridge,"

* * *

"_Attention everybody. We've completed our flight plan. U.S.S. Eclipse will launch in fifty eight minutes. We're going to be alright. All of us are going to be alright!"_

"Isn't this wonderful Ami?" Katy bounced up and down with glee as Juli's announcement came to a end, "We're all going to be alright! We're gonna be saved!"

Ami however, seemed to be have a dilemma on her hands.

"_Why can't they ever be here at times like this?" _she thought bitterly, _"I swear, they must have the worst timing in the entire Federation!"_

"_We would like to express our gratitude to all those that helped…w-what? What are you do…?"_

In the midst of her thoughts, combined with the overly loud cheering, she didn't hear Juli's second announcement cut off.

Fortunately, a shady group of characters, led by a Cadet with long blue hair, did.

* * *

I tapped my foot impatiently as the Turbolift rose at seemly half the speed it usually did. Why did we have to find those bodies in the belly of the ship? Why?  
"Damm!" Carlos exclaimed as the doors finally hissed open, "What do you thinks going on here?" 

"Act now, think later," I called over my shoulder as I ran down the corridor to the Bridge, "Right now we got to get this info to the instructors,"

"We have a problem!" I cried as I pushed my way through the door, only to stop short at what I saw.

Two Starfleet officers stood by the command chair, one of them holding a knife to the throat of…Fina!

It took me a moment but I realised I'd seen these two before. They were the ones that had told me and Ami off for talking in the corridors.

Another thing I noticed was the knife one of the officers was holding was smeared with blood.

It didn't take me long to figure out that these two had been the ones that had murdered the Civilian crewmembers.

Our problem, had just been blown out of proportions.

* * *

"Personally I found the whole experience to be quite thrilling,"  
"Think we'll get interviewed?" 

"Are you kidding? I'm in nothing but a bathrobe!…"

"Come to think about it, has anyone seen the instructors since we came onboard?"

"They're probably on the Bridge or something,"

"All two hundred?…"

"Just the other day I'd said that we'd be okay! I'm like a genius I'm almost never, never wrong about this, my physic prognosis…"

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!"

Alicia sighed as she walked past open quarters and Cargo Bays, following Kurt as he ambled through the ship, bored stiff.

"How disappointing," She sighed sarcastically, "I was waiting for this existence to come to a end,"

"I wasn't," Kurt grunted.

Alicia gave her former boyfriend a look, "What decided you wanted to date me anyway?"

Kurt gave her a side glance but kept on walking, "I thought maybe you were my type," he said blatantly.

Alicia blinked, "I'm not?"

"Nope,"

The girl frowned, "You don't have to be so direct," she grumbled.

"Hey it's what I am," Kurt muttered in reply, "And it's how I'll be to the day I die,"

* * *

I swallowed slightly as I gazed around the Bridge. 

Most of the Zwei had been forced into a corner by the "Starfleet officers," held back by what appeared to be a emergency forcefield. The only ones outside the forcefield was me, Carlos, a chubby blond Zwei, a dark haired Vulcan, Juli, and of course, Fina and the two assassins.

"You!" I froze as the officer holding Fina addressed me, "We have just one request from you. Stop the launch now,"

"W-what makes you think _I _can stop this thing?" I asked.

"At some point yesterday morning authorisation code Bahana three, seven, nine dash gamma was used at a terminal near Observation lounge C, yet it was known that Cadet Commander Juli Bahana was on the Bridge. When we accessed the voice print for the code we found your profile. We think you've been working with the Zwei to launch the ship. Stop it…now!"

Juli gave me a piercing look, "You used my access code? I told you that was for emergencies only!"

I gave her a dead pan look in return, "The whole Starbase suddenly shook like World War Four broke out on our doorstep. I think that qualifies as a emergency,"  
"Would you two lovebirds save your squabbles for somewhere else?" I was suddenly shoved towards the helm console by the irritated terrorist, "Abort the launch or the girl dies!"

"Why is this so important?" I asked, trying to but time for the launch to continue.

"That's none of your business," I suddenly felt a phaser pointed to my temple, "Enter the password and stop the countdown or else,"

"Tell us what your real goal is," Juli's voice sounded commanding, like the Captain I knew some day she'd be, "If we don't act now we'll all be crushed along with The Delta!"

"We're almost at Shear Three!" Chris protested, "If we abort the launch you'll only be killing yourselves too!"

"Think about the situation we're in!" Ashton protested, only to get a punch to the jaw, sending him sprawling against the forcefield.

"Just shut it!" His attacker grunted before going back to me, "Enter the password, or you'll find yourself a whole head shorter!"

I stared down at the console in front of me. I had no idea what the code was. How was I going to get out of this?

How did I end up in this mess?

Off to one side I noticed a sensor reading reflected in my console from the science station.

A blip on the monitor showed a fast approaching unidentified object latch onto us with some kind of tow cable.

Tow cables were very rarely used these days, with tractor beam technology at almost every spacefaring races disposal. So what on earth was one doing in the Briar Sea of all places? Sure our shuttlecraft had been outfitted with them, but they were for training use. This was a Starship for crying out loud!

I suddenly felt Juli come up behind me, laying her hands on my shoulders and bringing her face close to ear.

"We don't have a choice," she whispered sadly, "I'll give you the code and…"

"We can't do that," I whispered back, pressing random buttons that I knew wouldn't do anything as I did so, "There are too many lives at risk,"

"They have a hostage!" Juli protested.

At that moment, the Vulcan also lent over my other shoulder, "The needs of the many…"  
"Please, spare me the Vulcan lecture on the needs of the many and few," I stabbed agitatedly at the console, "Juli said we're all going to get out of this. That means everyone,"

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow, before standing up again, "It is the most logical decision,"

"Daniel?" Carlos now came over to the console, "What's going on?"

"Mr. Vulcan over here wants to sacrifice Fina in order to try and save the other Students and crew," I stated as I poked more buttons.

"What?" Carlos grabbed the Vulcan by the lapels of his jacket, are you just going to give up on her? We have to save her!"

"Then you do it," We all looked up to see the officer threatening us staring at Carlos, "Do you know the password?"

Carlos nodded.

"Very well," I was roughly shoved out of my seat and into Juli's arms, "Input the code and stop the launch,"

"Carlos," I hissed, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry Dan," he smiled sadly, "but this is a very complicated password. I'm gonna have to _phase_ out all other distractions if I want to input it right,"  
I looked at him with puzzlement. What was he talking about?

Then it hit me. Phase. Phaser. He was staging a diversion!

"That's just my problem," Carlos sighed as he took my seat, "I'm a real idiot. I never think about what comes next,"

"Just get on with it," the officer grunted as he watched over my friend, "And make it quick will ya?"

Unbeknownst to wither of the men, I had slowly risen to my feet, gently easing my phaser off my belt.

"I can't concentrate if you keep bugging me," Carlos grunted as he punched in random numbers, "Geez is this your first act of treason or what?"

"Just shut it and enter the code,"  
"Well you see," Carlos looked around at his capture guiltily, "There's a problem with that,"

The officer raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And that would be what?"

"Well first, I don't know the password," Carlos said cheerfully as though he was commenting about the weather, "And second, Dan over there is about to blow your friend's head off,"  
Fina's capturer, who had been watching Carlos work, turned around in shock, only to find me, a phaser pointed at his chest, my eyes narrow.

"Let her go," I indicated to Fina, "Or else,"  
"Or else what?" The operative held the knife closer to Fina's neck, "Drop the phaser or the girl discovers a new way to breath if you get my meaning,"

Then, of all the surreal things to happen, the portside entryway exploded.

Suddenly the whole Bridge was in uproar. Suddenly the cramped room was filled with choking smoke, obscuring everything.

I fired the phaser at where my targets chest had been moments before, only to here a satisfying thump and the clatter of the knife as it fell to the floor against my boot.

I couldn't see anything. All I could here was screaming and the occasional thump of a fist connecting with something.

Immediately I felt around on the floor, searching for Fina, praying that she was alright.

"Dan?" I heard her voice, before finding her hand, "Daniel is that you?"

"Fina?"

I felt the hand latch onto mine as Fina came into view through the smoke. Face was white and scared, her eyes begging for comfort.

Carefully I brought her to the back wall, bringing her up to her feet as the smoke cleared.

One of the operatives lay near the Captain's chair, a large phaser burn in the middle of his shirt. The other was being wrestled to the ground by Carlos and a third year Cadet with long blue hair that I knew hung around the Main Shuttlebay with a gang, most of which was watching the scuffle. Suddenly the blue cadet grabbed the operative's discarded phaser, pointing it at his skull.

"No stop!" Carlos looked pale, "Don't kill him!"

The Cadet looked at Carlos narrowly, his finger dangerously close to the trigger.

Carlos sounded more commanding, "I said: Don't kill him,"

The cadet suddenly lashed out, slugging the operative with the butt of the phaser round the head, "No one gives Alan Blue orders!" He sneered.

Carlos stood up calmly as he walked over to the other operative, "I'm only stating the obvious," he muttered as he took the guy's pulse, "He's breathing, but barely," he looked up at me, "What was that thing set too?"

"Um…" I checked the dial, "Third setting…heavy stun, should be out for a couple of hours, but that's not important right now," I glanced around the Bridge, "Not trying to sound like a know-it-all or nothing, but shouldn't we be launching the ship? Last time I checked, we're still falling into the sea,"

"You're right!" Lucson gasped, "Quick check the launch systems, they might have been damaged!"

Soon the Zwei had filled up their standard positions, leaving me, Carlos, Fina and Blue and Co. the only ones standing.

"Launch systems unaffected," the Vulcan intoned, "Launch countdown proceeding on schedule,"

Lucson sighed with relief, "Nice work people," He offered his hand to Blue, "On behalf of the Zwei, I offer my thanks and gratitude for your help,"

Blue said nothing, he just stared at the hand, before turning away and heading for the destroyed doorway, his gang in tow.

No one noticed the stolen phaser he pocketed as he left.

Juli sighed as she turned from her console to us, "Thanks for rescuing us guys,"

"No problem," I smiled, "I know you'd do the same for us,"

Juli returned the gesture as Carlos butted in, "You better be grateful!"  
I rolled my eyes, "Knock it off already!"

"What?"

"Can you please do something about your easy-going nature?"

"Heh, hey man it's my style,"

"So change your style!"

Juli smirked to herself as she turned back to her console. Boys would be boys.

"Activating manoeuvring thrusters," Chris called out from the Helm, "Commencing Phase Three. Releasing Docking Clamps, maximum velocity, So far everything is status quo,"

"Anina," Juli called as she looked over Chris's shoulder, "Open channels within the ship and tell the crew to prepare for launch,"

"Yes Ma'am," Anina ran over to the vacant console and opened the channels.

"Attention all, This is Cadet Lt. Commander Anina Carabona, Counsellor for the Zwei Elite Training Squadron. Due to the speed of the Delta, we advise that you brace yourselves during the launch," She paused as Juli signalled to her, "Engaging launching sequence in seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…Launch!"

Then the engines died.

"We're not moving," Lucson said blankly, "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Chris punched his console in frustration, "Nothings working, Thrusters, Impulse, it's all dead!"

"I told you this wouldn't work!" Ashton cried, grabbing his head in frustration, "We're all going to die in this tin-can! We're all going to die!"

"What are you blabbering about?" Lucson shouted hotly, "You never said anything like that!"

The while ship suddenly shook violently sending everyone to the floor.

The whole ship seemed to spin out of control out of control as the Vulcan pulled himself back to his console, "Outer Hull Temperature increasing!" He yelled over the blaring alarms, "Starbase Delta's moving zero point two, three, five!"  
"We're descending!" Chris cried.

"Something's pulling us down," Juli called as she ran over to the science station.

"Well tell them to knock it off!" Lucson shouted angrily, "If they keep it up they'll pull us apart!"

I came over to the Science station and leaned over Juli. The sensor image was blurry at best, but it looked as though the thing that I had seen latching onto the hull was pulling us down by the tow cables.

"The Outer hulls as good as gone," Ran's voice echoed from her console, "And we're done. There's nothing more we can do,"

I felt Fina hug my arm in fear as the plating groaned underneath us, as the Vulcan's voice came through the alarms.

"Shear Two! Nine seventy! Nine Seventy five!"

I gripped Juli's shoulder with my free hand, feeling one of her own hold onto it tightly.

"Nine eighty! Nine ninety!"

I closed my eyes, waiting for the end.

"Nine ninety five!"

"_Is this it?"_ I thought desperately, _"Is this really the end?"_

"Entering Shear Three. We've past our depth limit,"

"_W-Wait! It can't end like this!" _I thought desperately,_"NO! NOT YET!"_

* * *

The girl in pink watched, unseen by all, the panic on the Bridge, the fear throughout the Eclipse, and found the answer she had been looking for. 

_I don't want to die._

Outside, something began to happen. Hidden Nacelles suddenly became active, windows unseen suddenly lit from within, specially enhanced Impulse engines suddenly roared to life, propelling the gigantic vessel towards the surface of the Briar Sea.

After fifteen years of being hidden, the U.S.S. Ryvius was reawakened.

* * *

Conrad griped the armrests of his chair as the Nevada shook herself to its core as the Ryvius shot towards the surface of the Sea. 

"Sir," A panicked officer looked back at his commanding officer, his eyes wide with fear, "Target is moving! Speed with at Full Impulse! We're being pulled back!"

"Keep her steady!" Conrad growled, "We'll make it!"

"Sir, the Nevada is a Excelsior class vessel, she wasn't designed to be pulled at these speeds!"

"KEEP HER STEADY MAN!"  
"Outer Hull Temperature rising! She's breaking up!"

"Engineering to Bridge! Sir, We're loosing containment! Either we let go or we blow up!"

"NO!" Conrad bellowed, "THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! NOT AGAIN!"

* * *

_I don't want to die._

_I want to see them again._

_Don't die. _

_No way. _

_I'm so scared._

_We're all going to die._

_Please stop it._

_I can't stand this._

_I don't want to die._

_No._

* * *

Conrad slammed his fist down on the armrest in anguish. 

"Release the tow cables! We're being overwhelmed."

"Yes sir,"  
Outside, the Nevada released her grip on the Ryvius, bouncing down the giant starship as it fell back into the sea, loosing a Nacelle as it did so, before being swallowed up by the clouds.

Conrad sighed and slumped back in his seat.

His Section wasn't going to like this when he reported in.

* * *

_I don't want to die._

_I want to live._

_I don't want to die._

_I want to live._

_I don't want to die._

_I don't want to die._

_I don't want to die._

_I don't want to die._

_I want…to live._

* * *

The Ryvius continued to rise through the Sea like cork from a bottle, pieces of the Delta that had remained being stripped off from the speed. 

The grand starship erupted out of the Sea in a cloud of particles, her nose crashing gracefully down until she levelled alone its plane. Looking like an olden day ship on a open ocean.

* * *

Conrad growled to himself as he watched the ship slowly sink back into the Briar Sea. 

"The Ryvius," He muttered to himself, "It's been activated…The question is…How?"

* * *

_Now…STOP IT!_


	11. The Ring of Ryvius Prologue

**THE RING OF RYVIUS**

**PROLOGUE**

_The sound of shattering glass. _

_The sound of her feet pounding across the soaked grass in the rain to the back of the house._

_The sight of him lying on the patio, his face wounded and swollen, his younger brother standing over him._

"_What have you done?" She seamed at him as she ran to her wounded friend, "You could have killed him!"_

_The younger brother's eyes widened in shock, before he turned and ran, leaving her crying his name in his wake._

* * *

Ami groaned as she came around, trying to ignore the pounding headache, not helping by the flickering light above.

"W…what happened?" She asked blearily, hearing only the cries and groans of the Cadets around her, the screams of agony melding with the creaking of the Eclipse.

* * *

Up on the Bridge, it wasn't any better. Most had been thrown from their seats, lying strewn on the floor, like rag dolls.

It was eerily silent, nothing but the Red Alert echoing around the room.

In the middle of it all, I managed to pull myself out from under a pile of wreckage, my eyes scanning the destroyed Bridge.

"_What happened?" _I thought as I tried to ignore the pain in my head, _"and more importantly…why?"_


	12. The Ring of Ryvius Part I

**THE RING OF RYVIUS**

**PART I**

"I…I can't get it off! Aggggggh!"

CRASH!  
Ami was suddenly stirred backing into the world of the living by the sound of a unfortunate Cadet falling from the top level of the Cargo Bay into a pile of junk while trying to remove his EVA suit.

"You know," She heard Katy mumble above her, "Gravity can really suck,"

"That's a fact," Ami muttered as she picked herself up, "You okay?"

Katy smiled as she dusted herself off, "A little beat up, but I'm good," She said cheerfully, "that's more then I can say for this place though,"

Ami looked around and immediately saw her point.

The Cargo Bay was a mess, the floor littered with containers, their contents, as well as several unconscious Starfleet cadets and Civilian personnel thrown into the mix for good measure.

Suddenly the lights clacked on.

"_ALL SHIP'S SYSTEMS RETURNING TO NORMAL," _the female computer announced as Ami winced in the light, _"PLEASE INSURE ALL SYSTEMS HAVE NOT BEEN DAMAGED IN YOUR SECTION. ANY INJURIES PLEASE REPORT TO SICKBAY OR THE EMERGENCY SICKBAY CURRENTLY BEING SET UP IN CARGO BAY THREE IMMEDIATELY,"_

* * *

"We're talking a perfect G?" Juli gasped as she leaned over Kevin's shoulder.

"And we're talking everywhere on the Eclipse?" Lucson gasped.

"That's right," Kevin did the scan again just to be sure, "And it's all in one direction. I would understand if the Grav. Plating were working but they cut out just after the Launch failed.

"Maybe it only kicks in emergencies?" Anina offered.

"I didn't think Defiant classes…or any other for that matter had a emergency back up Grav generator," Lucson muttered, "But that doesn't stop it from being a possibility I guess,"

Juli lent back in her chair, "I have no problem believing that Starbase Delta's course was changed by those two guys who tried to take over the Bridge," She rubbed her eyes, "But the situation has gotten so much stranger since then!"

"I concur," Serek noted, "Not only is the both the Eclipse _and_ Starbase Delta surviving at Shear Three without shields, we also appear to be moving at full impulse, even though we are still clearly docked,"

"And don't forget the presence of gravity with out Grav. Plating," Juli pointed out.

"Maybe the Eclipse has some kind of secret left over from the Dominion War?" Lucson offered.

"Like what?" Ran argued, "The Eclipse spent most of the War patrolling Earth after the San Francisco raid, and finished her illustrious career in the Battle of Cardassia. After that she was sent here to be used as a training vessel. Unless Section 31 tampered with it during that time, this war relic isn't any different from any other Defiant,"  
"Yeah…well…" Lucson looked down at his shoes, "Maybe…

"Hey guys!" Chris suddenly called out from the Science console, "You hot to check this out!"

* * *

Blue aimed the phaser at the opposite wall, pretending it to be one of those operative bastard's heads. No doubt _they _were responsible for that upturn an hour ago.

Ashton meanwhile sighed to himself as he watched two of Blue's "friends" shove the two traitors into a Brig cell, while he activated the Forcefield from the console.

"Those dudes _really_ screwed things up!" Joey snarled as he punched a nearby wall, "This pigsty is way to good for them,"

"Y-you know. It was really nice of you come down here with me," Ashton smiled nervously, "I would've gotten nervous down here with these two by myself,"

"We're not here to protect you," Joey snarled, causing Ashton to cringe slightly under his gaze, "B-by the way, I-I don't think I ever told you my name…It's Ashton….C-Cadet Lieutenant Ashton Turtleland the Third…"

He trailed of as Joey came over to the console, looming over him like a predator over its kill.

Ashton glanced over to Blue, hoping, praying that he would call his friend off, but all he got was a stony glare, and the barrel of a Phaser.

"WAIT A MOMENT LET'S BE REASONABLE HERE! THERE'S NO NEED TO SHOOT ME!" Poor Ashton screamed, falling backwards to get out of Blue's firing range, only to land in Joey's arms.

"You've got to be kidding us with that right?" He chuckled darkly, "Your name is The 'Third'?"

"Looks more like a Charlie to me!" Douglas, the long-haired guy that had pushed him before, cackled.

Joey looked around at the others, "Whaddaya think?"

"Yeah,"

The others laughed at the chubby cadet, who attempted to join in weakly, "C-Charlie Eh? T-That's a good one," He winced again as the Phaser graced his cheek, but it was only Blue leaving the Brig.

Joey immediately caught on and began to follow, "We're taking off," He called over his shoulder, "You better make sure you let me know when you question these dudes _Charlie_,"

"Good job there Charlie!" Rai, a tanned skin-head smirked as he followed Joey.

"My names not Charlie," Ashton whimpered as Douglas and Michelle walked by. He had always been told to be proud of his name, that he had to live up to it. All his thoughts suddenly disappeared however when he felt a certain long haired redhead plant a kiss on his cheek.

"See ya later…Charlie," She gave him a seductive wink as she headed after the others.

A small smile dawned on the Zwei's face as he touched the place where she'd kissed him, a heavy blush gracing his face.

"I guess…I can live with it," he said faintly, touching the spot where Cass had kissed him moments ago, "It's already growing on me,"

* * *

"The more I think about it," I suddenly spoke up, "The more I think that maybe those guys where Section 31 operatives. Only they would dress up in Starfleet uniform and sabotage a Academy Starbase,"

Me, Carlos and Fina were heading back to Cargo Bay Two, the last place we'd seen Ami and the others, but not before we'd stopped by Sickbay to patch up our cuts and bruises.

"I see where you're coming from," Carlos nodded, "But why would they attack The Delta?"

"You got me," I shrugged, "I guess there was something onboard that they wanted to remain hidden or something. Would explain why they tried to sink the Starbase,"

Carlos nodded thoughtfully in response.

We continued in silence for a while, until we came to a intersection.

"Um…" Fina stopped, turning back to us, a small smile on her face, "I think I can find my own way back from here,"

I gazed at her with concern, "You sure your gonna be okay?"

She nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. Thank you for all you've done for me,"

I raised an eyebrow, "You sure? I mean I can…"

Fina stepped back slightly.

"I'm sorry," she called over her shoulder as she ran, "But if you have a girlfriend I don't want to upset her,"  
"Huh?"  
Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend!

"Aren't you gonna go after her?"

"Hm?" I brought my attention back to Carlos as he smirked.

"You were given this great chance to meet her so why don't you ask her out or something while you can?"

"Carlos!" I turned angrily on my friend, "We just barely managed to escape from certain doom at the hands of the Briar Sea, she was just held at knife point and she's obviously stressed out. The _last_ thing she needs right now is me hitting on her!"

"But you'd like too!" Carlos grinned.

"Just drop it!" I snarled, "Before I…"  
"Carlos!"

I glanced over my shoulder down the corridor, only to see Katy, Ami and Rachel heading towards us.

"Hey Katy," Carlos waved, "You okay? You weren't hurt in that upturn a moment ago were you?"

"Nah, I'm okay," Katy grinned impishly, "I'm kinda lucky that way,"  
"I guess those extra pounds worked out for you after all,"

Carlos grinned, only for that grin to be cut short by a swift kick to the groin from a suddenly hacked off Katy.

"You and your big mouth!" She muttered through gritted teeth, "Didn't your mother ever teach you if haven't got anything nice to say don't say anything at all?"

"Hey Daniel," I tore my eyes away from the ongoing argument as Ami approached, "You were on the Bridge with the Zwei right?" she came up close, "Do you know what caused the ship to flip like that?"

"Last I heard, they were looking into it when I left," I shrugged, "That's all I know, sorry,"

Ami looked down for a moment, deciding on whether to ask about a rumour or not. Finally she looked up at me, before lowering her voice, "Is it true what they're saying? That the instructors are dead?"

I looked away slightly. Juli had told me about what had happened during the purge. She also told me to not speak of it to anyone else.

"You're better off if you don't know what happened," I replied simply.

She stared up at me for a moment, before nodding quietly, "Oh, I gotcha,"

A slightly awkward silence followed, where the two us just stared uncomfortably at our shoes.

"Well," I glanced, "We have to get down to Engineering to help out Ran…I mean Commander Luckmolde figure out what happened,"

Ami nodded absently as I slipped past her, grabbing Carlos from his scuffle as I did so, "Come on you, we got work to do,"

"Alright, alright let go!" Carlos yelped as I dragged him down the corridor by the lapel of his uniform, "I can walk by myself you know!"

* * *

Ami watched him go with a small sigh. Lately he seemed to want to see her less and less, and the more she thought about it, the more she didn't want him to go, almost as if…

"So, are you dating him?"

"Hm?" she looked over to Rachel, raising an eyebrow at her plain faced friend, "Am I dating who?"

"You know," She jerked her head over her shoulder, "That guy you were talking with a moment ago. You two were in real close quarters a moment ago,"  
"Who Daniel?" Ami felt her face heat up, "N-no, you've got the wrong idea. W-we've been friends since we were little kids,"

Rachel blinked in surprise, "Huh, could've fooled me,"

Ami watched her start to able back down the corridor after a still hacked off Katy.

Of course she wasn't dating Daniel. She didn't feel for him that way. She couldn't!

…Could she?

* * *

"I'm sending the data over…now,"

Ran's face disappeared from the Viewscreen, replaced suddenly by a wire mesh of a shape that appeared to be made up of a flattened 3-D rectangle, the end farthest away had it's corners rounded off. The other end however ended in a half circle.

"That's it?" Lucson stared at shape in disbelief, "You've been working on this thing for three hours and that's all you got?"  
"Do you have any idea how long it took me to get just this?" Ran's face appeared angrily in one corner of the screen, "This thing alone his huge! It's at least the size of dozen Sovereign classes, maybe even more!"

"What is it?" Anina studied the image with interest.

"As near as Kevin can tell, it's a Warp Nacelle," Ran shrugged, but neither of us have seen something of this advanced though,"

"Sure looks complicated," Juli nodded.

"But what's this got to do with anything?" Lucson argued.

"A better question would be, Why would Starbase Delta have a Warp Nacelle?" Serek mused, "and why would it need one so large?"

"Questions aside," Lucson muttered, "Why are we even looking at this thing?"

Ran shrugged, "We thought you might want to see it. Another thing you might want to know is that this is only three percent of a much larger starship,"

"What?" Anina gasped, "B…but you said that it was the same size as a dozen Sovereign classes! Maybe more!"

Juli went over to a science console to she patched into the data. Suddenly, the screen flickered.

"Huh?"

"What is it Juli?" Lucson had come over and was looking over her shoulder.

"I…I don't know. I just thought I saw….there it is again!"

The screen flickered, then again, and again. Suddenly all the screens were filled with static.

"Computer, report," Serek called out.  
Nothing but static came out of the speakers.

"Computer!"

Juli glanced back at her screen as it came back online, "Whoa! What was that?"  
"I'm not sure," Serek muttered, "Things seem to be malfunctioning. We have to start at the beginning and find out what's wrong with the system,"  
Juli nodded, "Right. I…Whoa!"

"What?" Lucson leaned over the console, "What is…Whoa!"

"This is a totally new program," Juli's hands were a blur on the console, "It's like the Eclipse just got a database upload…but it's like nothing I've ever seen before," She accessed the database.

"What are…transphasic torpedoes?" Lucson asked as he gazed down the ever increasing list.

"I…I don't know," Juli shrugged, "Some kind of advanced torpedo I guess. She shook herself out of her state, before accessing a new program.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Lucson cried.

"This Library looks like it's pretty advanced," Juli said quickly, not taking her eyes off the screen, "By putting in a search for any ships with this nacelle configuration…"

"We might be able to see what exactly it's a part of," Lucson realised.

"I got it!" Juli punched up the blue prints on the Viewscreen.

A gasp echoed around the Zwei as they stared at the image.

"What kind of ship is that?" Chris gasped, "It's huge!"

"I've never seen a ship like it," Ran muttered as she studied it, "Does it have a name?"

"Yeah," Juli said faintly, "Yes, it does…"

* * *

"What's the current position of the sensor probe?"

"Shear One, six seventy, Communication available in one minute,"

Conrad gripped the armrests as his ship continued to try and fail to rise above Shear Two. Their ride down the hull of the Ryvius had left the Nevada severly damaged and unable to surface. "Sensor probe in place sir," someone called out, "You better make it short though, we don't know how long it'll hold.

Conrad nodded, "This is Captain Steven Conrad of the Federation Starship Nevada. Reporting…Mission failure," He paused slightly as the Nevada shook violently, "Activation of the Ryvius's systems…confirmed. We're uploading a compressed file on the Ryvius's estimated location, encryption code Zebra. God's speed, and may your fortune be better then ours."

He lent back in his chair. He hoped the Tandel got the message, but now he had the safety of his crew to worry about.

"Get me Deep Space Twelve,"

* * *

Juli sighed as she fiddled with her bangs nervously.

Below them, five-hundred teens milled around, waiting something to happen.

She, along with another dozen Zwei Cadets, stood overlooking them all on the upper platform.

Beside her stood Lucson, who was preparing himself for the speech he was about to make.

The two had argued a moment before as to who should brake the news to the rest of the crew. She had said she should explain seeing they were familiar with her voice, whereas Lucson had stated the Cadets would rather have it from the highest ranking officer available, and seeing he was the Captain of the Zwei, he should do it.

In the end, she relented, for as Chris muttered to her as they headed for the Cargo Bay, "If he screws up, just fly in and rescue him, like you always do,"

"Well," Lucson swallowed, "Here I go. Wish me luck,"

Juli smiled and gently squeezed his hand, "I'm sure you'll do fine,"  
once again she missed the slight pink to his cheeks as he nodded silently. He took another deep breath, before stepping forwards and leaning on the railing.

"Can I have your attention please?" He shouted, causing everyone to go silent and look up at him, "Erm…thank you. My name is Cadet Captain Lucson Houjou, Leader of the Zwei Elite Training Squadron,"  
Juli noticed the nervous commander bite his lower lip slightly as five hundred faces looked up at him, and couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the Zwei.

"W-We of the Zwei consider everyone's safety of the highest priority, so…I am pleased to announce we have successfully cleared the Briar Sea, and have returned to the Patch,"  
He smiled faintly, trying to keep a optimistic look on his face, but Juli could see the pressure was starting to get to him.

"I erm…I think I should take this time to…"  
"Enough with the speeches already!" somebody shouted.

"Yeah, give us some real info!"  
"Like where are we now!"

"Where are the Instructors?"

"I haven't seen the Civilian guys in a while!"

"Screw them, when are we going to be rescued?"

"Come on! Answer us dude!"

"Wait!" Lucson cried desperately, "You haven't let me explain!"

"How long do we have to stay in this dump?"  
"This is a breach of the Cadet protection Act!"

"Hurry up with your answers you moron!"

"Yeah, we're waiting!"

Lucson clenched the railing tightly, his knuckles going white as he did so.

He lowered his head as the barrage of angry questions continued, until Juli couldn't take it any more. He looked so sad and wretched, it was obvious he needed help.

"Everybody!" She shouted over the noise as she came up beside Lucson, "You have our sincerest apologies for any delay in answering your questions,"

"Just hurry up will ya! We've been waiting long enough!"

"You're dodging the issues!"

"Yeah say something already!"  
Juli glanced over at Lucson. His knuckles weren't white anymore, but he down sadly at his hands, feeling dejected and useless.

Juli looked down herself for a moment, before looking down determinately at the people below, "You must understand, We wanted to try and keep the Starbase on course, but we had no other choice but to take drastic action to save our lives.

I will now attempt to explain how this series of unfortunate events occurred and what steps we took in order to keep everything under control.

During the dive, we believe Agents of Section 31 infiltrated Starbase Delta and changed it's course to dive deeper then Shear One. In other words, these events were no accident, this was a act of sabotage.

We have no idea why Section 31 would want to commit this crime, we only know they committed it. What we do know is we were faced with a very dangerous scenario.

It was by sheer chance that the Zwei even picked up discovered the alterations to the Delta's course, and thought it best for the safety of the crew to transfer you all to the Eclipse. Together, we decided to abandon the station to the Briar Sea.

Unfortunately, we had very little time to design a flight plan to escape, and faced the very real possibility we would all become victims of the Sea along with the Starbase,"  
She paused for a moment, trying to compose herself and get the terrible new across.

She suddenly felt something warm lay itself on top of her hand.

It took a quick glance down to see Lucson had discreetly taken her hand in his, squeezing it slightly, giving her strength she needed.

She smiled at him, only for her to realise he hadn't actually looked up. Oh well, she'd thank him later.

"Concerned for the well-being of the Cadets and civilians under their care…" She felt Lucson squeeze her hand again, "The instructors took it upon themselves to purge the Main Saucer and surrounding facilities. It was thanks to their sacrifice that the Delta finally decelerated, giving us the extra time we needed to prepare for launch,"

She bowed her head as the tears threatened to spill again, taking the time to squeeze Lucson's hand as the questions started to pour again.

"The instructors are dead?"

"No that's impossible! There's no way…"  
"Who the hell do you think you are!"

"They died performing their duties!" Lucson snapped angrily, "And it was because of this selfless act that we're having this conversation!"

Juli nodded, "He's right. Without them we would never have been able to launch the ship. The Eclipse is currently adrift somewhere between the Ba'ku and Noloben systems. We've been unable to get an exact reading due to interference from the Sea, but as soon as we get the coordinates we will let you know,"

She glanced behind her at Serek, who nodded and accessed a nearby console.

"Despite the fact we have reached normal space, it appears we're not out of the woods yet. If you would please direct your attention to the screen or holo image nearest you,"

The screens on the wall, as well as several holo emitters that had been placed prior to the meeting, suddenly sprang to life, projecting a wire frame mesh of a Defiant class vessel, a labelled dot sticking out from the hull.

"This is where we are now," She indicated to the screens, "Cargo Bay Two, U.S.S. Eclipse,"

"And this," she nodded to Serek, "Is what we're attached to,"

At her command, the wire frame image suddenly zoomed out to reveal the thing they were attached to.

* * *

I raised an eyebrow at what I saw.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"If I had to hazard a guess," I mused, "It looks like the schematics for a Starship design, looks Starfleet in origin."  
Though to be fair, I'd never seen a starship like it before.

For starters, the thing was huge, at least four kilometres long, the Eclipse looking fairly small and insignificant next to one of her immense nacelles.

Her body was comprised of a single long hull, bulking out downwards towards the front and beginning with a large rounded off cone-like nose at her bow.

A large fin protruded along the top of the vessel and lining each side was what I could only describe as turrets.

Unlike other Starfleet vessels, this one seemed to have a number of rotating turrets, with two pairs of torpedo launchers on either side of the nose.

The Warp Nacelles were mounted around three quarters of the way down the hull, the Impulse Engines set right at the very back of the ship, just underneath her pointed stern.

"Why would something like that be attached to the Eclipse?" Ami wondered.

"Something tells me we're attached to it," Carlos murmured as Juli began to talk again.

* * *

"I'm sure you can see for yourselves what it is by looking at it," Juli glanced at Lucson, who had now taken to staring at the slowly rotating wire frame of a nearby holo emitter, still refusing to meet her eyes. With a sigh, she turned back to the crowd, "From what we can gather, the Eclipse is currently docked to a unknown class of Starship, presumably federation in design, that was hidden with the Delta's Central Core.

We discovered these blueprints when it started to link its database with the Elcipses,"

She glanced down at Lucson's hand, still entwined with hers, gaining strength from it just being there, before looking up once more.

"We also know the name of this ship, the first of her class.

Her registration is NX 97425.

Her name…is the U.S.S. Ryvius,"


	13. The Ring of Ryvius Part II

**THE RING OF RYVIUS**

**PART II**

"At present, all of the Eclipse's energy is being supplied by the Ryvius," Juli continued to explain, "Also, due to the fact we lost the Grav. Plating during the upturn we had a while ago, we assume that the steady one G we're experiencing is also a result of this uplink.

We've been sending out distress signals for the past five hours, but…I will admit this isn't the most stable of places to wait for rescue.

Therefore, the Zwei agree that it would be best if all survivors be transferred to the Ryvius, and wait for help to arrive there,"

She smiled reassuringly, "Do not worry yourselves. I'm sure as we speak, Deep Space Twelve is sending a starship to aid us. All we ask is that you be patient for just a little while longer. Thank you for listening. As you leave, you will each be given a living plan based on our own manual. Please be assured this is not a book of regulations, but a simple list of guidelines that should help us to survive.

Again I thank you for your patience and hope that we do not have to endure this tragic event more then we have too,"  
She felt Lucson's hand leave hers as applause echoed through the Cargo Bay. As she left, she couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, as though something she dearly loved had been taken away from her.

"Juli wait up!"

The Zwei looked up from her thoughts as she saw Lucson running towards her, slightly out of breath.

"I…I just wanted to thank you," He smiled.

She looked puzzled, "For what?"

"For…saving me from a sticky situation," Lucson's smile faded slightly, "Never _did_ manage to do anything right the first time,"

"Lucson…" Juli began, only to be cut off.

"I was thinking…" to her surprise, he reached up to his pips, "I was thinking that…maybe…you'd be better off commanding the Zwei,"

Her eyes widened, "Oh no I couldn't," She quickly reached out and grabbed his hand, "I don't respond well to pressure. If you hadn't…you know…held my hand…I don't think I would have been able to finish that speech,"

Lucson's raised hand diverted to the back of his neck, his eyes suddenly taking a interest in the way a nearby bulkhead curved round a corner, "Well I err…it was the least I could do, I mean…you saved me…I saved you…"

"It was very sweet of you," she smiled.

"It was?" Lucson looked hopeful, "I…I'm glad I could be of assistance," He looked down at his shoes, shifting from foot to foot in order to create some kind of sound in the eerily silent corridor, "Listen Juli…I," he swallowed as he looked into his friends eyes, "I was wondering if…if you…if you would…"  
"COMING THROUGH!"

"HEY WATCH IT!"

"NICKS COME BACK! Sorry about that!"  
Poor Lucson was suddenly bowled over by a pair of cadets, one of which, a short hyperactive Ensign with short, brown spiky hair, was racing a cargo trolley down the corridor while the other, a short, slightly plump Lieutenant with a pudding basin haircut.

Juli put a hand to her mouth to stop a giggle from escape as Lucson pulled himself up from the floor, no worse for the wear but feeling a tad embarrassed.

"Are you alright?" Juli asked, still trying to hide laugh that was begging to escape.

Lucson gave a sort of half smile, "Nothing a bit of therapy won't cure," He said mildly.

"Well," Juli said as soon as she felt she could keep a straight face, "Before those guys knocked you down, you wanted to ask me something? You were wondering if I would…"

Lucson suddenly turned beet red, "Oh I-I-I was just wondered if you would…um…go down to Engineering and check up on those diagnostics again," He laughed nervously, "yes that's it…"  
"Oh," Juli blinked, "O…kay then,"

"Yes…" Lucson shifted from one foot to the other, praying that the silence would cease, "Well I…better get to the Bridge,"  
She watched with puzzlement as Lucson continued to stand in front of her. Finally he relented.

"Well…see you later," he said cheerfully as he side stepped her and headed up the corridor, "Report to the Ryvius in a couple of hours so we can…"  
"Lucson," he turned round as she approached, a friendly smile on his face.

The smile soon turned to a look of shock as she quickly kissed him on the cheek, his face going redder then it ever had before.

"I know I shouldn't have done that, you being the superior officer and all," she smiled at the look of pure astonishment on his face, "But I just wanted to say…thanks,"

Lucson nodded his head as she turned away from him and walked down the corridor, a slight lightness in her step.

He stood there for a good couple of minutes after she'd left, that look still firmly entrenched on his face.

Suddenly it broke into a fairly dreamy grin, before he spun on the spot and almost skipped down the corridor.

He knew that this moment was probably a one off thing, that he shouldn't expect anything to grow from this, but that didn't stop him from dreaming, or bursting into song as he headed for the Bridge.

"A British tar is a soaring soul, as free as a mountain bird!  
His energetic fist should be ready to resist…"

* * *

"Sir, We're receiving a priority one distress signal…U.S.S. Eclipse. It matches the information we got from the Nevada," 

The Captain sighed as he lent back in his chair, "Very well, let us proceed with plan YS45, we'll suppress the Ryvius before it can do any damage,"

"Yes sir,"

* * *

Kevin squinted through his visor in the dim light as the door hissed open. 

"Hey, 'bout time you showed up,"

"Huh?" The engineer glanced over to the other side of the room, only to see Chris and his group waving to his, a slight smirk on his face, "What are you doing here?"

"I guess I could ask you the same question," The helmsman grinned, "I thought you said you were heading for Engineering?"

"This ship's a maze and a half," Kevin sighed, "We decided to give up and come to the Bridge instead. How you doing?"

"Badly," Chris sighed, "We only just got here and already we're stumped.

As Kevin looked around in the darkness he could see his friend's point.

The Bridge itself was a singular large white cube, unusual considering most Bridges were circular or at least curved in shape.

Another unusual thing was that the whole room was built on a stepped structure. A total of eight consoles filled the first two steps after the one the door came out onto, two in the middle, and two on the other side of the sloped path that led from the doors to the bottom. After that came a single block in the centre, where a bigger, more impressive chair sat in front of it's own console, obviously the Captain's Chair. After this came two more consoles, the Ops and Helm stations respectfully.

The consoles were each neatly squared off at the paths, making the whole place seem neat and orderly.

"What a strange looking Bridge," one of Chris's Engineers murmured as he gazed around the room, "It's radically different from anything I've ever seen. You found a manual yet?"

"We haven't even found the light switch," one of Chris's team sighed as she headed for the Helm, "We think it's online though,"

"This is nothing like the one we trained on," Kevin muttered as he looked over the Engineering console in the middle of the second step, "I think I'll be able to access Engineering from here,"  
"So what are we waiting for?" Chris cried, "Let's start her up! What's the air like in here?"

"Reading mainly oxygen and nitrogen…traces of carbon dioxide…all in all Earth normal," A Trill officer snapped her tricorder shut as she removed her helmet, "Ah, you smell that? Air no ones ever breathed before,"  
"Hey, I got Engineering online," Kevin called.

"I'm good with this console," the girl and the Helm called out.

"How's it look?" Chris asked as he looked over her shoulder.

"Like a cross between a Galaxy, Sovereign and Prometheus class all rolled into one," She sighed, "It's not cutting edge, but at the same time it's more advanced then anything I've ever seen!"

"Even better then those new Dione class ships?"

"I'd have say so," the teen grinned up at her friend, "A lot better!"

* * *

"Can we board the Ryvius yet?" Carlos whined, "I have to go to the bathroom!" 

"First we have to split up into teams of three to five people of the same sex," I read aloud as my eyes scanned down the padd, "I guess it's for sharing a room,"

"Well," I guess we're all set then," Katy grinned at Ami and Rachel.

"Yep," Rachel returned the gesture, "I'm happy if you guys are,"

"Hey Carlos!" I glanced behind me as a couple of my classmates waved over to my friend, "You wanna bunk with us?"

"If it's just me then thanks but no thanks," He called back.

The Lieutenant shrugged, "Okay, if you say so,"

"Aren't you glad?" Ami asked as she slapped her hand down on my shoulder.

I blinked, "About what?"

"You know…"  
"Hey watch out!"

I barely managed to step out of the way as a chubby guy suddenly toppled past us. I just had to glance at his watery blue eyes and pudding basin haircut to realise it to be Cadet Lieutenant Akihiro Miyabi. And where there was Akihiro, there was sure to be…

"WHAT IS YOUR MALFUNCTION YOU CLUTCH-HEAD!"

Cadet Ensign Nicholas "Nicks" Sherlly. In Carlos' own words, the hyperactive nutcase from Deimos III. The way these two seemed to hang around each other made it look like they were brothers, but even though Akihiro was a year older then the spiky-haired Ensign, Nicks treated him like a idiotic younger sibling. Try looking at it as a comical version of my relationship with Kurt.

"Hey, why don't you give the guy a break Nicks?" Carlos sighed.

"Oh, hey Carlos," Nicks blinked up at him as though he'd only just realised he was there, "What're you up too?"

"I'm looking for guys to bunk with, if it's just you two, you wanna join?"

Nicks eyes darted from me, to Ami, then to Carlos and the rest, before shrugging, "Sure, we don't mind,"

"Cool," Carlos slapped him on the back, "Then it's decided,"

I glanced down at Akihiro, who was fumbling around on the ground, trying to pick up all the bags, "You want me to fetch you a cargo trolley for that?" I offered.

"No, I'm okay," he picked himself up sheepishly from the floor, before offering me his hand, "Have we met? I'm Cadet Lieutenant Akihiro Miyabi, Engineering Department,"

I smiled as I took his hand. I only knew these two by their reps, "Cadet Lieutenant Daniel Wayneright, Operations Department,"

"Everyone just calls me Nicks, of the Engineering Department," Nicks puffed out his chest importantly.

"Yeah," Carlos nodded with a smirk, "Then there's Nicks the brat, Nicks the slacker, Nicks the Hyperactive nutcase from…"  
"I'LL SHOW YOU HYPERACTIVE!" The Ensign bellowed as he launched himself at Carlos, The taller cadet dodging every attack he made.

"Sorry about him," Akihiro sighed as Nicks swore up a storm, "He can be really mouthy, but he's really a great guy,"

Eventually Nicks gave up, deciding to hit Carlos verbally instead, "I'm impressed to see you hanging with the girlfriend," He smirked, "To bad your friend's such a loser,"

Akihiro bit his lower lip, "H-he _usually_ is a great guy,"

I shot a death glare in Nicks's direction, "I'll take you word on it,"

* * *

"For those who sacrificed themselves so we on the Eclipse could live," Lucson proclaimed as the Zwei stood on the Bridge of the Defiant class, "We salute you," 

Juli stared out as the torpedo casings containing the bodies of the officers and adult civilians we released from the Eclipse's aft torpedo launchers out into the Briar Sea, reviewing the memories of those she had known among them for the last time.

"_And to think,"_ she thought sadly as the Zwei around her, _"It was only yesterday when they were all alive. When we were all together…"_

* * *

"_Your attention please. This is Cadet Lt. Commander Kevin Stranter, Chief Engineer to the Zwei Elite Training Squadron. We've conducted an entire check of the ship. We are now opening the connecting hatches to the Ryvius…"_

"Come on, Let's go! Get a move on!" Nicks bellowed as he tried to push his way through the bustling crowd, "The sooner I get off this relic the better!"

"Calm down will you?" Carlos sighed, "Always the centre of attention,"

"He's a excitable guy," Katy said fondly as Nicks managed to push himself ahead.

"I like that he's so full of energy," Ami grinned at me, "_You_ used to be like that you know,"

I glanced down the corridor as Nicks got pushed back to where he started again.

"Yeah…" I grunted, "Right,"

* * *

Fina wondered through the dark corridors of the Delta, the last habitable part anyhow, mumbling a pray as she did so. 

"Heed my prays Aisha," she muttered as she searched the rooms, "Fill my heart with never-ending hope that this ordeal might soon pass,"

She stuck her head into a storage compartment, her eyes scanning through the mess until she saw a little blur of blond in the corner.

"Rafra!" She cried happily, "You're okay!"

* * *

"Why is there distortion in the area?" 

Conrad mentally restrained himself from hitting the Captain as he leaned over his shoulder. Ever since the Tandel had retrieved the crew of the Nevada he had been breathing down his neck.

"According to the report it was one of the ships functions," he grunted, "It was designed to try and scramble Borg and later Dominion sensors so they wouldn't detect it. When used correctly a enemy wouldn't be able to see the ship on its sensors until it was right on top of them. In other words, a legal Federation Cloaking Device,"

"I see," The Captain stood up, stroking his chin, "We could be in trouble if they figure out how to use it properly,"

Conrad nodded, but deep down he knew that one single Nebula class vessel wouldn't stand a chance against the Ryvius.

He just hoped, their new plan worked.

* * *

"Bahana to Bridge?" Juli tapped her combadge tentatively, "Do you read?" 

"Loud and clear Juli," Chris's voice came through cheerfully, "How's it going down there?"

"Everyone's out," Juli smiled, "You can seal up the hatch now,"

"Roger that,"

Lucson breathed a sigh of relief as the airlocks clamped shut, "Glad that's over. I'm shattered,"

Serek raised a eyebrow, "Considering we've not slept for almost forty-eight hours straight, I am hardly surprised,"  
"We should all get some rest," Lucson said after giving Serek a strange look, "Juli, I suggest you and the girls find a room and get some sleep,"

Juli blinked, "But I…"  
"There's nothing more to do but sit here and wait for rescue,"  
"But what about the saboteurs?"

"The logical choice would be to bring them over later, once we have all settled in," Serek said stiffly.

Juli sighed in defeat, when it came to logic, you couldn't exactly argue with a Vulcan.

* * *

"Wow," Carlos breathed as he stuck his head into one of the quarters, "these aren't half bad," 

As I followed him in, I could see his point.

The room itself was like a lobby of sorts. It was a large round room, nice and airy, with large windows overlooking the Briar Sea. There was a replicator built into the wall on with side of the window, and a table and seating place in the centre of the room. Four rooms annexed themselves from this area, which turned out to be small bedrooms, with large double beds, a desk and chair in one far corner, a en-suite bathroom in the other, and a replicator near the door on the left, for when you wanted to eat by yourself, and a couch on the right, when you just wanted to kick back and relax, but not on the bed.

"This seems nice," I said with a smile as I slung my bags onto the bed.

"Seems good to me too," Carlos nodded as he looked in, "What do you think guys?"

"Anywhere will do," Akihiro grunted as he dumped his and Nicks stuff on the floor in-between the two other rooms.

"Yep, this will do nicely!" Nicks barely stayed in the room five seconds before he shot out again, "Unpack for me will ya! I'm going exploring!"

And with that, he'd shot off down the corridor.

"That guys got more energy then a Quantum torpedo," Carlos sighed as he poked his head out into the corridor where the girls were still standing, "You know, there's still lots of room in this area. You could live across door if you wanted,"

Ami shrugged, "Sounds like a good idea to me," she replied dryly as she entered the one Carlos had indicated too.

"Oh I just remembered!" I slapped my hand to my forehead, "We're supposed to register which room we're in,"

"That's okay," Carlos slapped me on the back, "I'll help Aki unpack while you register us and the girls,"

I nodded, "Okay, see ya later,"

* * *

I sighed as I continued to walk through the seemingly endless corridors. This place was like a maze! All the corridors looked the same, it was so frustrating! I was just about to give up and call for a map when suddenly I heard something. 

A sniffling sound, like someone was crying.

Upon backtracking and poking my head around a junction, I soon found the source.

It was a little kid, no older then eight, with a shock of blond hair. He was crouched down in the empty corridor, his head buried in his knees, crying his eyes out, clutching a blue teddy-bear rucksack like his life depended on it.

"Hi,"

The boy looked up, his sparkling blue eyes glistening from the tears, "Hi,"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I…I'm lost," he whimpered.

"Oh," I knelt down in front of him, "I'm Daniel by the way, you got a name?"

"P…Patrick Campbell," came the muffled reply, "My friends call me Pat,"

I raised a eyebrow, "Your Commander Campbell's boy?"

Pat nodded, before looking up at me.

"Did my…Daddy die?" He asked in barely a whisper.

I looked away from his eyes. I knew Commander Campbell's wife was a Betazoid, so if I tried to hide the truth, Pat would probably know.

"I'm afraid so," I took him quickly by the shoulders and looked directly at him, "But it was because of your Dad…and the other Instructors that we're alive,"

Pat looked up at me, tears spilling over his cheeks, before he threw himself forward onto my chest, crying deeply.

"I want to go home!" He managed to get out between sobs.

I looked up and down the corridor, hoping someone would be there to help me. Seeing no one was, I gently wrapped my arms around him, pulling him close.

"So do I," I whispered gently as I rocked him, "You have my word, we _will_ get out of her alive. I promise. It's…just going to take us a while, that's all,"

As I knelt there, with this crying boy in my lap, my thoughts turned to what to do with him. My first thought was to bring him back to my Quarters. That thought was quickly banished as Nicks entered my mind. Then came Ami and the girls, but I thought Katy might fuss over him, not what a growing boy needs.

Then my thoughts went to one other. Someone who I knew to be kind and trustworthy, as well as the one person outside of his family and fellow officers that Commander Campbell trusted the most.

"Computer, locate Commander Juli Bahana,"

* * *

"Where are we going?" Pat asked as we walked briskly through the corridors. 

"To find you a place to stay," I smiled down at him, "I'd take you back to the Quarters I stay in, but my roommates might treat you funny,"

"Oh," Pat's face fell, "So where are we going?"

"To see a friend of mine," I said quickly as my eyes scanned the numbers on the doors, "She knew your Dad well too…ah here we are,"

I quickly pressed the doorbell, glancing up and down the corridor as I did so.

Eventually the door hissed open, revealing a very sleepy looking Juli on the other side.

"Daniel?" She asked blearily, "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Juli," My eyes quickly took in her one piece black satin night gown and let down hair, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Juli shook her head with a tired smile, "No I was just dozing, that's all. You want to come in?"

I nodded as I stepped inside, pushing Pat in with me.

I glanced around the room with intrigue, It seemed to share the same design as my own room, only with a few more doors. I had overheard from one of the Zwei that the Officer's Quarters had baths and mini Holodecks installed. I could see why the Zwei had scooped them up quick, and not let anyone else know about them.

"So whose your friend?" Juli smiled down sweetly at Pat, who suddenly became shy and hide behind me.

I smiled as I slowly pushed him in front of me again, putting both hands on his shoulders, "Juli Bahana, this is Pat Campbell,"

Juli blinked, before offering her his hand, "It's…nice to meet you Pat,"

He smiled shyly and gently took her hand.

Juli smiled down at him, before looking up at me, "Um, Daniel, could I talk with you for a sec? In private?"

I smiled, "Sure. Um Pat, why don't you just sit here for a moment while I talk with Juli okay?"

"Okay!" The child said brightly as Juli practically dragged me into the nearby Holodeck room.

"Wow," I said mildly as I glanced around the small gridded room, "No wonder the Zwei wanted the rooms…"

"Dan, don't change the subject," Juli spun me around, "Is that Commander Campbell's little boy?"

I nodded grimly, "I found him alone in one for the corridors near my quarters, crying. Guess I felt sorry for him,"

"Why did you bring him here?" Juli looked at me with confusion, "Why not just take him to your quarters?"

I laughed sheepishly, "I thought that overexposure to Nicks and Carlos might do him more harm then good," I suddenly gave her a half smile, "Besides, I thought _you_ would be a better choice of surrogate parent,"

"Me?" Juli stared at me with wide eyes, "We'd you think _I'd_ be good at it?"

"Because He's Campbell's boy," I took her by the shoulders, "None of the Cadets knew him better then you. You were on a first name basis with him for goodness sake! He treated you like his own daughter…I just think he'd like it better if you were taking care of his son. It'd just be until we're rescued,"

Juli looked down, "I don't know…"

I gently lifted her chin up so she could look me in the eyes, "I have faith in you. You're a great person to be around, trust me I know,"

Juli sighed as she stared at me, before relenting, "Oh alright," She smirked at me teasingly, "I never could say no to you,"

I raised a eyebrow, "I'll keep that in mind next time I'm low on credits,"

She laughed as she hit my arm playfully, before toning down again, "Seeing we're going to be rescued soon anyway, I don't see the harm in it, but you better give me a hand from time to time,"

I sighed as we exited the Holodeck, "Like I had a choice in the matter?"

She smirked over her shoulder as we exited, as I turned to Pat, who was gazing out over the stars.

"Pat?" The young boy looked up at me, "Juli's agreed to let you stay with her, if that's okay with you?"

"We have a spare room," Juli smiled sweetly at him, "And Anina and Ran will surely be happy to help me look after you,"

"What about Daniel?" Pat looked unhappy, "Will he help look after me too?"

I cast a glance at Juli, "Sometimes," I offered, "But not as much as Juli and the girls. I'll come see how you're doing tomorrow okay?"

Pat brightened up a bit, "Okay then,"

"Good," I glanced at Juli, "I have to go, I said I'd register mine and the girl's rooms ages ago,"  
"Okay," Juli smiled after me as I left, "Take care,"

* * *

"Team registration is right here, please form a orderly line along the right side of the corridor," 

I sighed I looked at the long line winding its way around the corner. Oh boy, this might take a while.

"Hey Daniel,"

I glanced up, only to find myself face to face with Fina.

"Oh! Hey Fina," I said brightly, "How you holding up? You look a little lost,"

"That's because I am," she smiled sheepishly, "I haven't anywhere to go, no one to register with,"

"Hm," I muttered thoughtfully as I got into line, "Hey, I got an idea!"

* * *

"Ah, the Bridge," Lucson sighed as he strode in casually, "The best place for me," 

"I thought you were heading for the Officer's Quarters?" Serek intoned from the Science Station.

"I changed my mind," Lucson headed for the Captain's Chair, "Captain's prerogative," He spun the chair around to look at the Vulcan as he sat down, "So what are you doing up there anyway?"

"I am going through the sensor data of Starbase Delta's Dive into the Briar Sea," Serek replied, not taking his eyes off the screen, "I believe we were all in agreement that something was pulling us down. I am trying to discover what it was,"

"Oh," Lucson blinked. Clearly he had quite forgotten about the Dive, "Yes, we should really look into that. Carry on, and report to me when your done,"

"Yes sir,"

* * *

"Rock! Rock, paper, scissors! Rock, paper, scissors!" 

Ami sighed as she heard the doorbell over Rachel and Katy's continuing fight over who got which room.

"Oh, hey Daniel," She smiled at her friend as she answered the door.

"Hey," He returned the gesture as he looked over her shoulder, "What are they doing?"

Ami sighed, "They're arguing over which room they want. They've been at it for ages!" She sighed, before looking back at him, "So what can I do you for?"

Daniel glanced down the corridor, before pulling that girl she had seen him with a while ago into view.

"This is Fina S. Shinozaki, of Noloben," Daniel gestured to the shy looking girl, "She's got no where to go…so I was wondering, seeing you're all in the Ship Attendance Program if she could bunk here?"

Fina didn't look to happy about all this, "I don't think this is such a good idea,"  
"You won't know until you try," Daniel smiled, before turning back to Ami, "Well? Can she stay?"  
Ami shrugged, "I don't mind. We have a room free. Come on in,"

"Thank you for you hospitality," Fina bowed low.

Ami smiled as she took her arm, "That's okay. I'm Amelia Housen by the way, but everyone just calls me Ami…"

* * *

I smiled as I glanced down the corridor, only to lock eyes with Kurt. He just stared at me solemnly, his eyes narrow, his mouth nothing more then a thin line. 

"Oh, it's _sooooo _cute!"

I tore my eyes away from my brothers as I heard Katy suddenly cry out in delight.

Upon sticking my head through the door, I discovered the reason for the cry.

Clutched to her chest was a creamy white ferret, with a little red harness around it's middle where a leash could be attached.

"Where did you find this adorable little darling?" Katy hugged the poor thing to death.

"I brought him on board with me," Fina smiled as Rafra looked like he was being chocked to death.

"So what do ferrets eat?" Rachel asked as she absentmindedly watch Katy do something that looked like a Eskimo kiss to poor Rafra

"Well, their carnivores…so," Fina stopped suddenly as Katy froze up, "Are you alright?"

"Just fine," Katy let out a breath she was unaware she had been holding, "Oh boy…"

"Well, seeing he's living here, you might as well register him with us too," Ami said cheerfully to me.

I gave her a dead-pan expression, "I just spent the past half hour in a line longer then the Eclipse twice over and you want me to go back to register a ferret?"

Ami nodded energetically, "Please?"

I sighed as I left the room without comment.

Boy, that girl was a handful sometimes.

* * *

"The scan is complete," Serek intoned, causing Lucson to come take a look, "Something _was _trying to pull us down, with tow cables similar to the ones we used on the Type eighteens," 

"Well what was it then?" Lucson asked impatiently.

"Apparently it was a Excelsior class vessel, but it had been heavily enhanced to cope with the intense pressures of the Briar Sea. The registration number was N.C.C. 79163...the U.S.S. Nevada,"

"An Excelsior class starship?" Lucson gasped, "Then that means…Starfleet Command tried to kill five hundred Cadets! That's not right! Starfleet wouldn't fire on a Academy Training Centre of all thing! That's impossible! Your readings must be off! Check them again! That's an order!"

Serek raised an eyebrow. There was nothing more insulting to a Vulcan Science Officer than saying his readings were off. However, He'd dealt with Lucson's insults before, and he gave the same answer every time.

"Very well, I will do as you ask,"

"_But I do not believe them to be wrong,"_ He added silently.

* * *

"Captain," Conrad looked up as the Communications officer addressed his commanding officer, "We've just received word that the Cruithne and the Luna are in-bound sir," 

"Excellent," Conrad ignored the triumphant look on the Captain's face, "Once we've found the Ryvius, we'll initiate our capture plan,"

"_It doesn't matter _how_ many ships they bring in,__" _Conrad thought to himself bitterly, _"I've seen the destruction that ship can do, and if this encounter will be anything like it was fourteen years ago…_

…_then the Federation stands a chance,"_


	14. A Little Harmony Prologue

**A LITTLE HARMONY**

**PROLOGUE**

It's been seventy-three standard hours since the destruction of the Starfleet Academy Training Centre of Starbase Delta.

Five hundred cadets and civilians within the Ship Attendant Program managed to escape to the Training Vessel Eclipse, which is where we heard of the apparently Federation Starship Ryvius.

Ryvius.

With a perfect one G gravity and an atmosphere that feels closer to Earth's then any other ship I've ever been aboard, her design is unlike that of any other ship.

Not to mention her unknown navigation system, or its apparently advanced weaponry.

Every corner of this vessel is a mystery! From her replicators to her sheer size!

Ryvius.

It's like it was meant for us to live there! It has enough supplies to last a large colony for at least a decade without stopping!

And within her thirty-eight Shuttlebays are fifty-eight of the latest designs in shuttlecraft, shuttlepods and fighters, Each.

Ryvius.

_This_ is where we'll have to survive.

Until the day we're rescued…here we all are…

aboard the U.S.S. Ryvius.


	15. A Little Harmony Part I

**A LITTLE HARMONY**

**PART I**

"I got to admit," Lucson sighed as he watched the Shuttles launch from the Bridge's Viewscreen, "Those Second Years sure come in handy,"

"You got that right!" Kevin grinned as he watched his console, "At this rate well be done a hour earlier then planned!"

"An hour ahead eh?" Lucson smiled to himself as he watched the screen, "Well, who'd of thought it?"

* * *

"So I'm telling you, I found this totally awesome place! It's like…It's like…half bridge…half laboratory…."

"Distance from Ryvius, four sixty," I called out, ignoring Nicks.

Around half an hour ago the Zwei had assigned all Second years to report to Shuttlebay Twenty Four for a outside evaluation of the starship we now took refuge within. Me and Carlos however had been tasked with launching a emergency probe to try and get a stronger distress signal out. For some reason Nicks had been keeping a open comline with us, blathering about something he'd found one his exploration expedition yesterday.

"Roger that," Carlos replied dryly also ignoring the energetic Ensign, "Give it a rest Nicks will ya? You're not even supposed to be out here,"  
"Hey, come on give a guy a break!" Nicks looked indignant as I called out the hull temperature to Carlos, "Stop pestering me!"

"_You're the pest around here,"_ I thought bitterly as I glanced down at the screen, _"Why can't he bug Akihiro? He _is _his co-pilot after all,__"_

"We gotta go check it out when we're done here," Nicks proclaimed as if Carlos hadn't said anything, "Just wait 'til you see it! It's awesome!"

"_Shuttlecraft Berman," _Serek's voice echoed through the comline, _"You have cleared the Ryvius, you have permission to fire when you are ready,"_

"Roger that," I replied as Carlos nodded, his fingers dancing over the console, "Disconnecting tow cables…Emergency probe away!"

* * *

"Confirmed," Serek nodded as he watched the probe shoot away from the Berman on his screen, "Emergency Probe released. Estimated seventy-two hours and fifty minutes until it reaches Deep Space Twelve,"

"Excellent, give my commendations to the crew of the Berman," Lucson smiled up at the Vulcan, who merely nodded in return, "Kevin, keep pressuring your B-Group to do a good job on their Outer Hull inspection,"

"Why don't you do it yourself you windbag?" Kevin muttered under his breath, "B-Group Engineering team, report in, what's the status of the Outer Hull?"

"_More then outstanding," _Came the thoroughly impressed reply, _"Not even a scratch and we went as deep as Shear Three! The Eclipse and the remains of the Delta look like their ready for the scrap heap though…Hey watch where your going!"_

"What happened?" Kevin leaned into his console, "Report B-group!"

"Shuttlecraft Endeavour just tried to knock us off course!" The pilot sounded hacked off, "we barely managed to get out of its way! Who does that guy think he is?"

"The Endeavour?" Kevin frowned, "But I didn't send anyone out in the Endeavour,"

* * *

"So when do you think the rescuers will get here?" Katy asked as she and Ami exited the locker room, dressed up in chefs uniforms.

"About a week…Two weeks at most," Ami sighed as she donned her hat.

Katy blinked, "Really? That soon?"

Ami rolled her eyes, "It's in the manual remember?" she sighed as they headed for the Mess Hall, which had been nicknamed the Delta Bravo in honour of the fallen Starbase, "we're supposed to say that to keep the customers spirits up,"  
"Oh yeah," Katy giggled as she smoothed a crease in her apron with her hands, "I forgot about that,"

Ami rolled her eyes again as they continued on towards the Delta Bravo, only to be greeted by a whole mess of people, some complaining, others whining, most moaning about the Zwei…

"Hey, can I get a bit more then this?"

"Zwei orders. A little less for the First Years,"  
"WHAT THEY THINK THEY'RE INSTRUCTORS NOW!"  
Ami sighed as she held her head. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Kurt tapped his console impatiently. It was only a matter of time before the Zwei figured out he'd taken one of the shuttles, but this was important. So it wasn't regulation, but people inside deserved to see the ship in full.

"Nope," He sighed, "Can't see it well here either,"

* * *

"I knew it!" Kevin slapped his console in triumph, "I didn't send out any team in a shuttlecraft named Endeavour!"

"What?"

"B-group just reported a Shuttlecraft Endeavour tried to run them over a moment ago, but no team is out in that shuttle…it's not even one of the ones from Shuttlebay Twenty-four!"

"I knew this was a bad idea," Ashton moaned from the Ops Console.

"That's not helping!" Chris shot angrily next to him as Kevin's console suddenly beeped.

"Shuttlecraft Berman has just changed its course and is following the Endeavour!" he cried.

"This isn't a game!" Lucson bellowed, "Call them back! Now!"

"Why don't we let them do what they want?" Chris shrugged as he lent back in his chair, "They're gonna get it when they get back anyway,"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Lucson roared, "THEY SHOULD RESPECT THE CHAIN OF COMMAND! BRING…THEM…BACK…NOW!"

* * *

"And you just brought us out of our planned trajectory because…?" I glanced at Carlos, looking for a answer.

"Because the nutcase who shouldn't be out here anyway is your brother," came the dry reply.

"Say what?"

"Unless he did this on purpose, this could be bad news," Carlos sighed, "The pressure might have gotten to him,"

"You've never really talked with Kurt have you?" I said quietly as I went back to my console, "He never does anything without a purpose, and suicide is not on his list,"

I watched the shuttlecraft in front of me shoot out towards the nose of the Ryvius, before…

"The Endeavour's slowing down," Carlos raised a eyebrow in surprise, "I guess it wasn't a stress thing after all,"

I blinked in realisation, "Carlos, tune in the monitor to the frequency of the Endeavour's outer cameras,"

"What? Why?"

"Just do it! I know what Kurt's doing,"  
Carlos looked at me for a moment, before shrugging and doing as I asked.

I smiled to myself as the screen lit up, "Just as I thought,"

"So that's what he wanted," Carlos breathed, "He came out here to see it,"  
On the monitor lay the Ryvius in all her glory. It looked even better on the screen (and indeed, out the window) than the Blueprints had.

The ship was even bigger then I'd realised, the other Shuttlecraft looking like creamy white nats against the dark hull. The structure looked amazing, from the large glass dome that housed the Delta Bravo under the nose, to the large Nacelles on either side of the ship, her bussard collectors shining red against the hull, a blue stripe leading from it.

The remains of the Delta still clung to the ship, causing the galactic vessel to look like a eerie wreck from the depths of the sea.

"Have you ever seen such a amazing sight?" Carlos breathed as he stared at the Ryvius.

I shook my head in awe. I had to say I hadn't.

* * *

Juli sighed as she tucked the sleeping Pat in, smiling fondly at the child as he clutched the sheets tightly to his chest.

"Is he asleep?" Anina asked as Juli came out of the spare room.

"Yeah," Juli glanced sadly over her shoulder, "He was wound pretty tight,"

"Hm," Anina stared at the closed door, "Guess it didn't help being surrounded by strangers,"

"Poor kid," Ran murmured quietly as she looked up from her book, "Hey, before they showed the hunk of junk we're living in, you were telling us about something your boyfriend noticed on the scanners during the scuffle on the Eclipse's Bridge,"  
"Dan's not my boyfriend!" Juli shouted hotly, a blush going to her cheeks, "We're just good friends,"

"Says the girl who spent half her off time with him in the Academy Library last year," Ran smirked.

Juli scowled at her class mate, before deciding to answer her question, "During the attempted takeover by Section 31, Daniel noticed something seemed to latch itself onto the Delta and try to pull us down, so I had Serek go over the sensor data to try and figure out what it was.

Apparently, just as the Eclipse was about to launch, there was a Federation Starship in the vicinity, but get this, it was the U.S.S. Nevada, a Excelsior Class vessel that was due for decommissioning two months ago!"

"I heard a rumour about that, just before we left the Academy," Anina said thoughtfully, "I heard that the ship had actually been given to Section 31 by Starfleet Command for some kind of off the record mission. The decommission was just a cover-up…"

"So that means," Ran realised, "That those Section 31 agents, Starfleet Command, Even maybe the Federation Council…"  
"And this ship may all be connected. Exactly," Juli finished.

"You're kidding!" Anina gasped, "But that means we're probably not…" She cut herself off, not wanting to think about the end of her sentence.

"What about our rescue?" She rephrased, "We _are_ going to be rescued…right?"

"We launched a distress call and a emergency probe. I'm sure Deep Space Twelve or at least someone has gotten either or both by now,"

She smiled at her friends as she headed for the bathroom, letting down her hair as she did so, "Don't worry, everything is going to be okay. We _will_ be rescued,"

Ran watched her go, before giving a look towards Anina.

Unlike Juli, they weren't so sure.

* * *

Deep Space Twelve is the only current Federation station within the Briar Patch, minus the late Starbase Delta, the Science colony on Nubian and the Hyperion terraforming project.

A giant Immense Class Starbase, four kilometres long, located in orbit of the Ba'ku Homeworld. Just over thirty-six thousand people reside within her bulkheads, from Starfleet Officers, crew, Marines, Civilians and occasionally, the odd shady character or two.

For being so far away from Federation eyes, and with the Starbase crewed with only ten thousand Starfleet personnel, Deep Space Twelve is considered a haven for some of the Alpha Quadrant's criminals, Bounty Hunters…and even the odd Section 31 operative or two.

Jonathan Sloan was one of these operatives, an agent planted within ranks of the Starbase, brought into service purely because it had been his father's wish for him to carry on his legacy.

He hadn't wanted this, any of this. He had dreamed of becoming a Starfleet Officer, travelling to distant stars, seeking out new life and so on.

Instead, Section 31 had pressed him into service, using his father's death and a large amount of guilt factor to persuade him.

So here he was, in the bowels of Deep Space Twelve, waiting for a superior to report too.

"This is stupid," he muttered bitterly, as he gazed around the pipelines as he listened to the hum of the energy they were pumping through, "He comes half way across the Federation and for what?"

"So you can report to me," A cool, collected voice replied from the shadows, causing Jon to turn around in alarm, "To tell me exactly what exactly is going on.

Jon scowled as he recognised his fellow operative.

Marcus Tucker, the dark skinned agent, planted as the Vice-President of the Federation, and the current "head" Of Section 31.

"Why did you have to come out here?" Jon snarled, "there is such a thing as "Secure channels" you know,"  
"Section 31 doesn't believe them to be secure enough," Marcus replied dryly.

"But you're the Vice-President of the United Federation of Planets for crying out loud!" Jon exclaimed, "You can't just show up here for no reason…"  
"The President believes I am doing an inspection of Deep Space Twelve's facilities. Captain Tyran has already been informed of my arrival, and I requested to keep the visit hushed up. You see? There is nothing to worry about,"

"You didn't have to sort everything out," Jon muttered mutinously under his breath.

Marcus raised an eyebrow at this, but chose to ignore it. Sloan had only been in the agency for two years, and still relatively new at all this.

"What's the latest from Conrad?"

"Always direct and to the point aren't you?" Jon sulked.

"Answer the question," Marcus replied coldly.

"I don't know alright?" Jon snapped as he broke his gaze with the operative, "This isn't the Terran System you know. The Briar Patch is a nightmare to communicate within. It's difficult to get even a weak signal,"

"I see," Marcus gazed upwards, in obvious deep thought, "In any case, our biggest problem at the moment is that the Ryvius has been visible, at least partially, for the past forty hours,"

"I persuaded Captain Tyran to believe it to be a sensor ghost, caused by the Briar Sea," Jon said quietly, "It was fortunate that we had a Ion Storm coming in. If it hadn't knocked out our communications array, they'd have been on the Ryvius the instant they sent the distress call. As it is, we've gained a around four days to deal with the situation. I heard the Tandel ordered the Luna and Cruithne to join them out at the Ryvius's estimated coordinates. Unfortunately Tyran heard it too and sent the Fourth Fleet to Investigate as to why three federation starships suddenly converged at one location for no reason,"

"A bit steep isn't it?" Marcus raised an eyebrow, "Sending in an entire fleet?"

"Captain Tyran doesn't trust the Briar Patch," Jon shrugged, "He's been on edge ever since he got here. Thinks it's full of enemies,"

"Why did you not do anything to stop him?" Marcus asked coldly.

"Don't worry yourself," Jon rolled his eyes, "I managed to temporally get through to the Tandel. I told Conrad to expect the Fourth Fleet, and provided him with documents, protocols, and so on. By the time the Fleet arrives, they'll be at his mercy to do with as he wishes…within reason of course,"

"It's not that I'm worried about," Marcus muttered, "This isn't your standard rogue starship. It could defeat fleets ten times the size of the Fourth in half the time,"  
"Given the fact it's done nothing but send out distress signals and beacons, I'd say the guys on board have absolutely no idea what their doing," Jon pointed out.  
"You're talking about the crew of Starbase Delta?" Marcus raised an eyebrow as Jon nodded, "I take it then, everything is under control?"

Jon nodded, "They _can_ capture her, and no one will know any different,"

"Excellent. The last thing I needed was for the President to find out about this," Marcus smiled as he disappeared back into the shadows, "You've done well Jonathan. You're father would have been proud. I'll be staying on the Starbase for the next couple of weeks. Keep me posted,"  
Jon watched his superior officer disappear into the darkness of the maintenance shaft, before scowling to himself as he went in the opposite direction.

In his opinion his father was nothing more then a traitor to the Federation, him and his family.

It had ruined his relationship with his mother, himself, and the other friends and family he'd had before Section 31 had signed him up.

He'd read the report on his father's death, how Dr. Julian Bashir had tried to force valuable information from him, resulting in his suicide.

In Jon's opinion, no matter how grisly it sounded, Dr. Bashir hadn't tried soon enough.

* * *

"Hey look! They posted the flight performance chart from the last Starbase exams!"

"Let's take a look!"

"Looks like the top dog is a First year guy called Kurt Wayneright,"  
"Wow, he's good. If he keep that up, they'll have him piloting Galaxy classes by the time he graduates!"

* * *

"WHAT THE!" Nicks roared as he stormed over to Akihiro, who had been peacefully reading a book until his "Friend" suddenly grabbed him round the collar, "WHY ARE _YOU_ IN TENTH, AND ME IN ELEVENTH YOU CLUTCH-HEAD!"  
"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Akihiro yelped in reply, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT OKAY!"

I sighed to myself as I checked my own score at the terminal in my room.

Daniel Wayneright: Twenty-sixth.

I sighed again as I closed down the computer. Average score. Suited me down to the ground. Average, average, average.

"Why'd they post these stupid things up anyway?" I muttered to myself as headed towards the living area, ignoring Nicks and Akihiro scuffle as I headed for the replicator.

"Coffee, white, two sugars," I said in monotone.

"Gee, you sound happy," Carlos noted as I picked up the beverage, sitting beside him on the window seat.

"Ah, it's nothing," I sighed as I sipped at my coffee, "The Zwei just posted the Starbase flight performance chart that's all,"  
"Oh yeah I saw. Sorry about that,"

I smirked, "So you should be Mr. Second-only-Kurt,"

Carlos raised an eyebrow with a small smile as he turned his gaze back to the scuffle, "Like I said, I'm sorry. So when do we have to go back on duty?"

"Around thirty minutes," I replied as I finished my drink and headed back to my room to change into my uniform, "HEY GUYS!" I shouted at Nicks and Akihiro, "YOU HAVE TO REPORT TO ENGINEERING IN FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

"WHAT!" Nicks was up like a shot, running to his room and grabbing a jacket, "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO? COME ON AKI OR THE ZWEI WILL HAVE OUR HEADS!"

"I'm coming," Akihiro muttered dully as he trudged out after the speeding Ensign, "He's never usually wants to work, I think there's a girl involved,"

I smiled to myself as I shrugged on my Uniform jacket, adjusting my pips as I came back into the Main area, just as Ami and Katy waltzed in as Akihiro left.

"Hel-lo!" Katy chirped cheerfully as she practically skipped into the seat next to Carlos.

"Hey guys," Ami added came in slightly more quietly, "How you doing?"

"Hey Ami," I smiled at my friend, only to frown slightly as I took her in.

She was wearing a single piece dress, dark forest green, under which she seemed to be wearing…

"Is that one of my duty shirts?"

Ami blinked and looked down at the long sleeved red shirt. She giggled slightly as she fiddled with a bead necklace, "Oh yeah, I guess it is. You must of left it at home during the academy holidays, you know, when it was belting down with rain? You like what you see?"

"I…guess," I ran a hand through my hair, "It looks good on you…even though that's one of my shirts. What do you think Carlos?"

Carlos took the opportunity to yawn rather loudly, causing Katy, who was wearing a flowery red strapped dress, to take it as his answer.

"What kind of reaction is that?" She huffed.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" Carlos held up his hands apologetically, "You look good…really!"

"Even with my extra pounds?" Katy smirked.

Carlos scowled, "Did you come in here to pose or to argue?"

"Eh, a little bit of Column A and a little bit of Column B," Katy replied with a wink.

I smiled at the bickering couple as I adjusted my jacket, before turning back Ami, "You two on your way to work again?"  
"Uh-huh, The kitchens in the Delta Bravo," Ami nodded as she smoothed out a crease in her dress, "You know, if there's something you'd like me to make…I could bring up to you if you want,"

I felt a slight blush cross my cheeks, "That's nice of you Ami, really, but I um…" I looked pathetically at her, "no thanks,"

Ami raised a eyebrow before coming up to me pushing her face close to mine as she'd done before.

"You know, you have a nasty habit of doing that," I complained.

Ami said nothing, she just continued to stare at me unblinkingly.

"You seem…upset about something," she said after a moment.

"No I don't!" I replied defensively, "Nothing's happened for me to get upset about!"

Ami smirked as she pulled back, "Nothing except for the fact we're all stuck on this tin can, waiting for rescue,"

"Well there's that," I sighed as I tugged on my jacket, "Listen…I got to get down to Shuttlebay Seven. The Zwei said something about testing the fighters there,"

"Okay then," Ami stared at me for a moment, as though she was trying to think of something to say, "We should be going anyway. Rachel keeps getting on our case if we're late. You'll stop by later right?"

"Um…sure," I shrugged as she left, "I'll be there around lunch time,"

Ami smiled, "Okay. Come on Katy, leave the nice boy alone,"

"Aww," Katy wined as she was half dragged out of our quarters.

* * *

"…For example, having me come down here to serve these meals to those criminals," Ashton whined to Joey as he pushed the food cart through the darkened corridors of the Eclipse, "I have to do all the dirty work around here. But I'm glad you guys are came with me, I was kinda nervous doing this by myself,"

Lucson had put Ashton in charge of the captured Section 31 agents, who, despite Serek's assurances, were still cooped up in the Defiant Classes Brig. Around halfway there from the Delta Bravo, Blue and co. had suddenly joined him without a word, and had accompanied him all the way down, listen to Ashton's speeches about how hard done-by he was.

"We're only here because this is the only entrance to the Eclipse," Joey said flatly.

"Yeah," Douglas sniggered, "We're not doing this for you, you idiot!"

"Oh," Ashton looked slightly crestfallen, "That's to bad,"

"Aww, we hurt his feelings," Michelle sniggered.

"Yeah, sorry Charlie," Cass added silkily.

At that moment, Joey suddenly yanked the trolley out of his hands, "You. Stay here with Cass until we get back,"

It was an order, not a request. Ashton blinked, as though he hadn't heard right.

"You…you want me to do what now?" he squeaked.

"You heard him Charlie," Cass whispered with a giggle as she gently draped herself around Ashton's shoulders, "Your not afraid of little old me?"

"N-no," Ashton stuttered.

"Thought so," Cass smirked, "Take your time now guys, we'll be right here,"

Rai rolled his eyes at Michelle as they headed down the corridor, "Cass has that dork in the palm of her hand. I bet he thinks she seriously likes him,"

Michelle laughed as she watched Cass begin to work her magic out of the corner of her eye, "The day Cass falls for a guy like that will be the day I disown her!"

* * *

"I'm telling you those Eagle class fighters pack a punch!" Nicks cried gleefully as he pranced around us like a demented ballet dancer, "I can't wait to see what those Valkyrie classes do after lunch!"

As the Ensign had pointed it out, it was lunchtime. Me, Carlos, Akihiro and Nicks had decided to take a break from analysing fighter shuttles in Shuttlebay Seven to go visit Ami and Katy, just as I had promised.

"Actually," Nicks sighed as he walked casually to a nearby table, "I was thinking after we're done here we could go to that place I'd found,"

Is this the "Totally Awesome" Place you found yesterday?" Carlos yawned as he stretched.

"What?" Nicks looked at Carlos like he was an idiot, "It _is_ awesome!"

"But we have to test the Valkyrie classes after lunch," I pointed out, "you said that yourself,"  
"So?" Nicks shrugged, "We write down some junk about how excellent the fighter is, throw in a couple of overrated numbers, and send it off to the boys upstairs. Whose gonna know the diff?"

"_I'll_ know the diff,"

I suddenly felt a hand grab my shoulder lightly. Upon looking up I saw the hand was connected to Juli's arm, clad in civilian clothing, her long hair falling around her shoulders, a slightly bemused smile on her face.

"We don't know how long we're going to be out here," She smiled slightly at the guilty looking Ensign, "And the Briar Patch is known to have hostile aliens pop out of nowhere. If we decide we need the fighters and we suddenly find the reports aren't accurate, guess whose going to be knocking at you door?"

Nicks swallowed, "Sorry Ma'am. Won't happen again Ma'am,"

"There's a good boy," She turned her gaze down to me, "Hey Dan,"  
"Hey Juli," I replied cheerfully, "Where's…"

"DAN!"

I was suddenly bowled over by a flurry of blond hair as Pat suddenly rushed out of nowhere, causing Juli to jump out of the way as he buried himself in my surprised embrace.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" The small boy cried as he smiled up happily at me.

"Pat, I only dropped you off at Juli's yesterday," I smiled down at him, ignoring the stifling sniggers from Nicks and Carlos. Akihiro seemed to thing the whole thing was cute.

"Yeah I know," Pat gave a small shy smile, "But it felt like a long time,"

"Well would you look at that?" Carlos sniggered, "We turn our backs for five minutes and Dan's not only got a girlfriend but a little kid too!"

I rolled my eyes at Juli while Nicks burst out laughing, "And you wondered why I insisted that he stayed with you?"

Juli raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "I'm getting an idea,"

"Pat?" She asked gently as she crouched down next to the boy, "Will you go back to our table and talk with Ran for a moment, I need to talk to Dan," She glanced up at me, "In private,"

I stared into her eyes with surprise, ignoring the over emphasised Ahh's coming from Carlos and Nicks.

"Can't I stay with you?" Pat looked a bit uneasy, "Ran makes me feel…strange,"

Juli smiled as she slowly detached him from me, "It will only be for a minute. I have to talk to him…about his brother,"

I nodded in understanding as I rose. Juli knew of my relationship with Kurt. The last thing either of us wanted was Pat to get upset because of it.

"Pat, do as Juli says," I paused as the child shifted from foot to foot, "If you do, maybe you and I could go to the Holodeck later?"

Pat perked up at that, "Alright then. See ya later!"

"Nice kid," I smiled to myself as I watched Pat head back to the table he'd been eating at, before turning my attention back to Juli, "So what's Kurt done now?"  
Juli glanced behind me at Carlos and the others, who were now listening intently. She shook her head as she took me hand and headed for the door, "Not here. Come on,"

"So," I repeated, a tad more grimly once we were outside the Delta Bravo, "What's Kurt done now?"

"It's not what Kurt's done," Juli sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, "It's what Serek's done,"

"Serek?"

Juli nodded, "Lucson put him in charge of assigning people to groups who hadn't chosen anyone to bunk with,"

"And?"

"Well…your team was one of the last to register, so Serek…added Kurt…to your group,"

"HE DID WHAT!"

Juli winced slightly at my outburst, "I tried to stop him! Really! I explained how Kurt treated you, and how he wasn't going to like this and…"

"He's going to kill me," I muttered darkly as I walked down the corridor, running a hand through my hair as I did so, "He's going to think this is my fault. DAMMIT!" I slammed my fist into a nearby wall, "WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME! WHY CAN'T SOME OTHER BASTARD TAKE THE BLAME FOR ONCE! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!"

"I'm sorry," Juli laid a hand on my shoulder, "Really. I know this really stinks after what you did on the Bridge of the Eclipse…"  
"Nah, that was all Carlos' doing," I sighed as I lent my head against the wall, "He's the real hero of the day,"

"But you helped," Juli smiled slightly, "You shot one of those guys, helped defuse a hostage situation…"

"Yeah," I turned to her with a dark chuckle, "And now my brother's going to kick me to Terra Firma and back again because he'll think I did it to bug him,"

Juli frowned at me, a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry," she said simply.

"Yeah," I said quietly, "Me too,"

Like gravity suddenly pulling us together, we fell into each others embrace.

I don't know how long we stood there, in the darkened corridor, our bodies entwined in tight embrace, nor the reason we had hugged each other in the first place, but the one thing I didn't notice was a pair of wide blue eyes of a certain childhood friend watching us from around the corner the entire time.


	16. A Little Harmony Part II

**A LITTLE HARMONY**

**PART II**

"Brace yourselves," Nicks said eagerly as he punched the door switch, causing the immense Cargo doors to creak open.

"Is it really as great as you say it is?" Carlos asked casually as he peered into the gloom of the room within.

"Looks like a Cargo Bay to me," I said mildly as I gazed around the huge room, "Or maybe one of those 20th century warehouses,"

"It's kinda dark," Akihiro mumbled as Nicks ran ahead, "Is there a light switch or something?"

"Right here!" Nicks cried out, "Come on take a look!"

I raised an eyebrow at what I saw.

Before us lay six chairs, five smaller ones came around in a semi-circle pointing inwards around the larger sixth one, all raised on a silver metal platform.

In front of each of the smaller chairs was a console, with a small wall dividing each chair off from the others. The Sixth chair seemed to be more complicated, for it had three consoles surrounding it, (Two on either side, one up in front that could be pushed back for access,) As well as a pull down view screen.

"Doesn't it blow your mind?" Nicks cried as he ran behind the platform excitedly.

"What _is_ it?" Carlos frowned up at the platform.

"Could be a Battle Bridge," I suggested, "A simulation chamber maybe?"

"More likely to be the former," Carlos nodded.

"No, it can't be," Akihiro shook his head as he analysed the Command chair's console, "These consoles don't match up to standard Bridge functions. There's no Science, no Tactical…I don't even think this has anything to do with the ship's functions,"  
"If you thought that was crazy," Nicks grinned like an idiot as he threw on a light switch, "Set your eyes on this baby!"

"It's….It's," Carlos gasped, before frowning, "It's a robot?"

I looked up at the newly lighted area.

Sure enough, before us stood a giant robot, reaching from it's slightly raised platform to the very top of the Cargo Bay.

It was mostly a pale cream in colour, with Orange lines running down it's thick legs and arms. It had no hands, only a pair of wheels that looked like enlarged versions you got on old fire extinguishers.

It had no head, only a giant blue eye in a large plate of grey machinery and plating that ran from where the head would have been down to it's middle.

To top it all off, the whole thing was encased in a skeletal sphere, presumably to hold the thing together.

It was truly an amazing piece of machinery.

* * *

"What in the world?" Chris stared at the screen in disbelief, "What's this thing? I've never seen anything like it!"  
Kevin leaned over his shoulder to take a look.

In front of him sat what appeared to five nodes, each connected to a six, sending some kind of signal to it. Behind the five nodes however was a larger blinking diamond, spinning quickly on it's axis.

"I don't know," Kevin shrugged, "It looks complicated though, maybe some kind of new warp drive?"

"This ship's full of things we don't know about," Ran said irritably as she closed up a panel below them, "You'll get used to it,"

"Whoa!" Kevin gasped as he went back to his console, "We've got so many different types on sensors here!"

"I told you it was difficult!" Ran snapped.

"So?" Kevin shrugged, "Just means we got to use more brain power is all,"  
"Well that will be a challenge," Ran muttered darkly as she went back to her panel, "Seeing you use all of your brain power to get out of bed in the morning,"

"I heard that!"

Meanwhile, at the Command Chair, Juli was arguing with Lucson.

"Just run this by me again would you?" She asked impatiently, "Why did you post the last results from the Starbase performance exams? People are stressed enough as it is!"

"It was Serek's idea actually," Lucson sighed as he ran a hand through his short hair, "Until help arrives we need discipline on this ship. We acknowledge those with greater abilities to keep everyone in line," he shrugged, "Apparently it was obvious from a Captain's standpoint," He frowned down at the screen in front of him, "Though personally I agree with you. We're just adding to the stress,"

"Discipline commands respect," Serek came over to the Command Chair, "If we had not posted the results, the ship would eventually dissolve into chaos. It was the most logical choice,"

"Serek…" Juli began, only for Lucson to cut her off.

"Considering the tragedy that befell the instructors of the Delta, it's now our duty to lead the other students," He said calmly as he rose, "Please, try to understand Juli," He smiled slightly as he put a hand on her shoulder, "It's the most…Logical choice,"

Juli frowned at her boots, "I understand what you're saying," She said frustratingly, "But I still think…"  
"JULI!"

"PAT GET BACK HERE!"  
Juli suddenly felt Pat hug her tightly round the waist, Anina running after him, clearly out of breath.

"I'm sorry Juli," She panted, "But he wouldn't listen,"

Lucson frowned down at the newcomer, "Whose the little guy?"

"Oh sorry," Juli slowly detached Pat from herself and stood him in front of her, "Lucson, this is Patrick "Pat" Campbell. Commander Campbell's son," She added in a undertone, "Pat, This is Lucson Houjou, Captain of the Zwei Elite Training Squadron,"

"Hello," Pat stuck his hand out politely, "Nice to meet you,"

Lucson looked down at the hand, before taking in gently, "It's nice to meet you too," He smiled gently, before looking up at Juli, "He's staying with you?"

Juli sighed, "Yeah, he has no where else to go. I know we agreed to only have people of the same gender in each group, but he's only a little kid. He won't be any trouble,"

Lucson frowned for a moment.

"Sir," Serek pointed out, "If you begin making exceptions for people, others will doubt your judgement. If I could suggest…"

"Bite your tongue Commander," Lucson cut off the Science officer, before continuing in a lower voice so only he Serek and Juli could hear, "He's the son of Commander Campbell, and we owe him our lives. we can at least make sure his son is kept safe until we're rescued. It's the least we can do in his memory,"

Juli smiled gently as Serek raised a surprised eyebrow. Sometimes Lucson could outshine even Admiral Picard at times.

"Pat," Lucson laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, "As the Captain of the Ryvius, I welcome you as an honorary member of the Zwei Elite Training Squadron,"

Pat blinked at such special treatment, "Thank you sir,"

Lucson smiled down at the boy before looking up to Juli.

She returned the gesture, mouthing a small 'Thank you' as she did.

"Hey Captain!" Ran called out, "I'm picking something up on sensors,"

"Excellent," Lucson sighed with relief, "That must be the rescuers. Hey that was quicker then I thought it would be. Ashton, open hailing frequencies and…hey where's Turtleland?"

"Turtleland?" Ran looked up from her console, "He hasn't come back from feeding the Agents yet,"

"It's taken him an hour to get down to the Eclipse?" Lucson glanced at Juli, "but it took us five minute to get up here. Where is he?"

* * *

"So you two have a good time?" Douglas smirked as Ashton jumped up in surprise as he and the rest of the gang came back through the airlock, an air of disappointment around the Zwei for the sudden end to his make-out session with Cass.

"W-where were you?" Ashton laughed nervously as he straightened his thoroughly ruffled uniform, "I-I was…erm…worried!"

Cass giggled as she answered Douglas's question, "You could say that,"

As Michelle laughed at the comment, Ashton suddenly noticed something.

"H-hey," He stuttered, staring at Joey, "Your covered in blood,"

"Ah, we got a bit carried away," Rai chuckled as Joey wiped the blood from his cheek.

"Considering the number of lives they took I wouldn't cry any tears for them," He said gruffly as he looked back down the darkened corridor.

"Y-ou you didn't…" Ashton squeaked, only to be cut short by Blue shoving a Phaser to the Zwei's temple.

"If you mean did we kill them, then no," He spat, "Death would be an easy way out. They need to suffer before they kick the bucket, but if I hear you've been spilling secrets, I might just change my mind, meaning you might find yourself joining them on a one way ticket to the land of the dead, understand?"

"I swear! I swear just don't shoot me!" Ashton screamed, "I won't tell a soul! I swear! I swear!"

* * *

"We've got three ships incoming," Ran read of her console, "a Nebula, the Tandel, and two Luna class vessels, the Luna and Cruithne. The Tandel's staying behind, but the two Luna's are coming towards us,"

"Luna classes are for exploration purposes," Chris frowned, "why have they sent them for a rescue mission?"

"It is indeed strange that three vessels managed to track us to our location in such little time," Serek noted.

"Well, Luna classes are designated as Exploration vessels," Lucson pointed out, "And the old Nebula class is still used for science excursions. Maybe we got lucky and ran into a science expedition. There's still a lot about the Briar Patch that we don't know about, it's not out of the realm of the possible,"

Serek raised an eyebrow, "Indeed,"

"Anina," Lucson looked at the Ba'ku Counsellor at the Communication console, "Hail them. See if you can't contact them,"

Anina nodded as she accessed her station, "Attention oncoming vessels, this is the U.S.S. Ryvius, come in please. Oncoming vessels this is the U.S.S. Ryvius. We are survivors of the Starfleet Academy Training Centre of Starbase Delta,"

Lucson leaned back in his chair as Anina continued her distress call.

"We're finally going home," He sighed as he rubbed his eyes, "Thank God, we're finally going home,"

* * *

Ami sighed as she put her book down for the third time.

It was quiet, way too quiet for her liking.

Daniel and the others had gone off to the Lower Levels of the ship, while Katy, Rachel and Fina had gone down to the Delta Bravo to work on some kind of cake or something.

So here she was, by herself, not even the usual thrumming of the Impulse manifolds, being at the very end of the ship, being able to break the silence.

She sighed again as she lent up against the wall of the window seat, putting one leg up on couch as she gazed out over the Briar Patch.

Her mind was pretty messed up at the moment. It felt like that whenever she saw Daniel these days, there was usually another girl so close to him she swore it was a violation of personal space.

Whenever she saw him with other girls, minus Katy or Rachel, she felt hot and irritated towards him. The problem was she had no idea why. It wasn't as though she had any special feelings for him. No, that was ridiculous…Right?

Right.

She suddenly snapped out of her daydream as the doorbell rang.

"_Odd,"_ She thought to herself, _"It can't be Katy and the others, their shift doesn't end for another hour, that and thy don't have to ring the doorbell. Daniel said they'd be gone for a while so who…"_

"Come in," She called as she stood up from her chair.

The person on the other side of the door didn't need telling twice.

With the apparent rage of a bull in a china shop, Kurt stormed thought the room towards, grabbing her round the front of her shirt.

"Where's Daniel?" He growled, his face bare inches form her own.

"I…I don't know…" She stuttered, suddenly afraid of Kurt.

"Where's Daniel?" Kurt repeated, "Where's that son of a bitch who thinks he's my guardian angel or something?"

"I…I don't know!" Ami cried as she tried to pull back, "He said something about the Lower Decks…Something Nicks found yesterday!"

"WHERE IS HE!" Kurt bellowed as he threw her to the floor.

"GIVE ME A SECTION! A DECK NUMBER! TELL ME WHERE THAT BASTARD IS!"  
"Deck two twenty!" Ami scream, her fear getting the better of her, "Section Nineteen, That's all I know I swear!"

Her hands flew to her mouth in horror as she realised what she ha done.

Kurt smiled darkly, before taking off out of the door and down the corridor, leaving Ami alone in her quarters, tears streaming down her cheeks as she realised what was going to happen.

* * *

"Attention U.S.S. Tandel, this is the U.S.S. Ryvius," Anina had given up on trying to persuade the whole group of ships to answer so instead tried one ship at a time, "Please, there are five hundred Starfleet Cadets and civilians from the Ship Attendant Program on board. All we request is that you transport us back to Deep Space Twelve. I repeat, this is the U.S.S. Ryvius. We are survivors of an accident involving the Starfleet Academy Training Centre of Starbase Delta…"

"Why don't they respond?" Lucson growled as he tapped his fingers on the armrest, "We've been at this for over an hour!"

"Hailing frequencies are open," Kevin sighed, "It's just…they don't want to respond,"

"Lucson!" Ran suddenly cried out, "I just ran a scan on the Luna and Cruithne! They're firing something at us!"  
"They're doing what now?" Lucson gasped, "They're firing torpedoes at their own ships?"

"They are not firing torpedoes," Serek intoned as his hands flew across the science console, "There around six hundred objects coming towards us, there is no possible way two Luna class vessels could fire that many warheads in such a short amount of time. I will run an analysis to determine what they are…"  
"Well make it quick!" Ran spat, "Cause they'll be here any moment!"

Suddenly the ship rocked as the first of the objects made contact with the hull.

"I stand corrected," Ran bellowed, "THEY'RE ALREADY HERE!"

"Whatever they are, they're _definitely _not torpedoes!" Kevin shouted as he climbed back into his seat, "They're attaching to the hull!"

"These objects appeared to have been released through the ships Shuttle and Cargo Bays," Serek called out, "They appear to be similar to the emergency thrusters used by Earth to change the course of an asteroid that would have hit the planet in 2020, however these are far more advanced…"

"While I find this history lesson fascinating Serek would you please explain what the hell is going on here?" Lucson bellowed.

"The emergency thrusters were launched from a orbiting weapons platform, thousands of them," Serek replied, "The thrusters then pushed the asteroid off course, saving mankind,"

"So your saying that their using ancient twentieth century tech to transport the ship back to Deep Space Twelve?" Lucson blinked, "Strange way to be rescued, even for round here,"

"It's not standard Starfleet procedure," Kevin interrupted, "Deep Space Twelve has specially adapted Tug boats for the Briar Patch, there's no record of anyone every trying something like this. And why haven't they hailed us to tell us what's going on?"

"Another thing I've noticed is that the ships themselves are hanging back," Ran added, "None of them have done anything since the thrusters were launched, like they were afraid of us or something,"

Then to me," Juli looked worriedly at Lucson, "This can mean that these ships weren't sent by Deep Space Twelve, and only one other organisation knows we're out here,"

They nodded to each other. They knew the Answer.

"Section 31,"

"Section 31?" One of the Zwei who was manning Tactical gasped, "But aren't they here to rescue us?"

"It's doubtful," Juli sighed, "If they were rescuers the first thing they'd do would contact us. They could be bad news,"  
"Well on the plus side, even if they _are_ Section 31, at least we'll be rescued," Chris said calmly.

"And what do we do if their killers?" Kevin pointed out.

"But they might be rescuers," Chris protested.

"But I don't want to die!" Anina sobbed.

"We don't have much of a choice," Serek muttered, "None of us understand the Navigation or Tactical Systems well enough to defend ourselves.

"SEREK!" Lucson was cradling his head in his hands, "If you haven't got anything useful to say that doesn't involve putting us down then shut up!"

"Does the fact that the ships are about to capture us count?" Serek asked.

"I didn't need to here that," Lucson muttered as the ship began to shake.

* * *

_Do you want to die?_

* * *

"NO!" Anina screamed suddenly, "I DON'T WANT TO SIT HERE WAITING TO DIE! THERE MUST BE SOMETHING WE CAN DO!"

* * *

_Don't you want to live?_

* * *

"WAIT A MOMENT!" Kevin cried as his eyes widened at the screen, "I THINK I MIGHT OF FOUND SOMETHING!"

* * *

"It's a humanoid robot," I raised an eyebrow in confusion, "On a Starship?"

"Strange thing to have," Carlos sniggered, "It's even got two legs!"

"Hey what are you sniggering about?" Nicks snarled, "This thing rocks! Out loud!"

"Yeah," I smirked, "You've got great taste pal,"

"It's kina cool," Akihiro smiled slightly, "Maybe it's used for like a sort of planet surveillance device of something?"  
"If that's the case, then how does it get out of this room?" I pointed out.

"Well, let's find the cockpit and we'll find out!" Nicks yelled as he started to climb the robot.

"Here's your cockpit," Carlos said casually as he approached the one of the chairs, "Wow, this is complex stuff. You think I could move it from here?"

"I wouldn't advise it," I said darkly as I watched Akihiro get worked up at the danger Nicks was in, "We have no idea what this does, for all you know you might hit the fire button or…"

"Or what?" Carlos leaned casually back in his seat, what's the worst that could happen?"

At that moment, his elbow accidentally caught one of the switches, bringing the console to life with a faint hum.

"What the?"

On the screen in front of us was a 3-D map of the space surrounding the Ryvius. Accompanying the tiny looking ship were three other vessels, all blinking red.

"Hey, What the…"

"DANIEL!"

I looked up in surprise at the entrance, only to find Kurt standing in the doorway.

And he didn't look happy to see me.

"Why the hell have I been assigned to your team?" He snarled as he approached the platform.

"If your going to blame me, then don't," I spat with venom, "It wasn't my fault,"

"Oh don't give me that crap," Kurt's eyes narrowed as he swung his first punch, "I NEVER ASKED YOU FOR ANY FAVOURS!"

I found myself thrown off the platform and into a pathetic heap, not that Kurt was done with me yet.

With all his might he heaved me up again and threw me against a nearby bulkhead, pinning my arm behind my back to the point that it almost broke.

"DID YOU GET A LAUGH OUT OF IT?" He roared, "I HATE IT WHEN YOU MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!"  
"I…Don't know what you talking about!" I managed to get out, the pain searing through my right shoulder almost unbearable.

"STOP GOING BEHIND MY BACK LIKE YOU'RE MY GUARDIAN!" Kurt continued angrily.

"It…wasn't my fault…" I said through gritted teeth, "Serek…"  
"Oh that's right blame your mistakes on a Vulcan," Kurt snarled, "You could have said "No," That _is_ in you vocabulary right?"

"Oh believe me Kurt," I squirmed as I tried to get out of his iron grip, "If I had my own way, You'd be sleeping as far from me as possible! It's your own stinking fault! If you'd signed up with a team then Serek wouldn't have put you with me!"

"You really think your gonna pin this on me?" Kurt yelled in disbelief, "What do you think I'm stupid or something?"

I managed a sly grin over my shoulder, "Y…You said it, not me,"

"Why you little…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Carlos bellowed as he tried to break us apart, "Kurt, this is a breach of Starfleet protocol! You can't attack a superior officer, even if he is your bro…"  
"Shut your yap!" Kurt snarled as he aimed a kick at my friend, sending him flying, "You're no better,"

That had been the chance I wanted. With Kurt's attention diverted, I managed to jar loose my left arm from where'd pinned, connecting my elbow heavily with the side of his face, followed by a round house kick to his side, sending him sprawling across the deck.

A heard a ripping sound as my shirt tearing under his grip, revealing wounds from the encounter that had started this rift between us.

With about as much emotion a Vulcan, I pulled my Phaser from my belt, levelling it directly at my stunned brother's chest.

"You're sickening," He sneered after a moment, "Turning a Phaser on your own brother,"  
"Says the person who was willing to leave a person behind to save his own skin," I growled.

"Why do you do it Dan?" Kurt spat, "Huh? Answer me that…"

* * *

_Why do you do it. Do you think it's funny. Answer me._

* * *

"Because your younger then me," I replied simply, "Because I feel it's my duty,"  
"That excuse again?" Kurt exclaimed, "Try something new for a change! You don't even have the guts to use that thing!"

"He's used it before," Carlos muttered weakly as he got up from the floor, "I doubt he'll have any trouble using it again,"

Kurt's eyes widened as they darted from Carlos to me. His eyes then fell on a scar that had been revealed when he tore my shirt, realisation dawning with in his dark orbs.

"Why does it have to be like this Kurt?" I said quietly, "What is it that makes you hate me so much? What did I do to deserve this? NOTHING THAT'S WHAT!"

"DAMM YOU DANIEL!" Kurt roared as he lunged at me…

* * *

_You disgust me to the Nth degree._

* * *

He came at me, his fists balled ready to strike me down, forcing me to act on instinct alone.

I fired.

* * *

"The Ryvius is equipped with something called Replication torpedo launchers!" Kevin gasped, "We have access to every torpedo ever known to mankind! Even ones we didn't invent!"

"Transphasic torpedoes…" Juli murmured to herself, "Maybe…"

"What the…Power levels on the increase!" Kevin suddenly cried.

"Hey!" Chris jumped back in surprise, "Someone's piloting the ship…and it's not me!"

"My console's just activated!" The panicked Tactical Zwei cried out, "It looks like it's selecting Torpedoes or something! Wow that's a long list!"

"What the hell's going on?" Lucson glanced at Juli worriedly, "The whole ship's going crazy!"

* * *

The Captain of the Luna stared at the sight in front of her.

The Ryvius had suddenly began to glow white hot. Starting with where the plating met, slowly engulfing the entire ship.

"Sir!" The Chief Engineer cried through the speakers, "The Thrusters! They're just…disengaging!"

"What?" The captain glared at her Science officer, "How can that be?"

The operative shrugged, "I…I don't know sir I…"

"Sir!" The Helmsman called out, "The glow is subsiding!"

The Captain stared at the screen with narrowed eyes, "Status report!" She barked.

"The thrusters have all disengaged from the hull," The Engineer's voice said with disbelief, "They're just…falling into the sea…"

"Do we have any more?" The Captain clenched the armrests of her chair, with agitation.

"No sir I…"  
"Captain!" The Tactical officer called out, "Incoming torpedo, unknown configuration!"

"Shields up," The captain replied calmly as she lent back in her chair, "they won't get past them, whatever they are,"

The last she thing she saw was the green torpedo burst through the shielding, before everything was engulfed in white light.

* * *

Conrad gasped in horror as the Luna and Cruithne were suddenly engulfed an immense explosion as two green torpedoes, one for each, sliced through their shields like they weren't even there.

"The Ryvius is firing again!" someone cried.

Conrad gripped his armrests tightly, waiting for the end to come.

Suddenly the Tandel seemed to fly out of control, gravity suddenly seeming to go haywire within the ship as she was tossed around like a rubber duck in a thunderstorm as a result from the detonation of the torpedo against her shields.

"REPORT!" The Captain bellowed as the Helmsman tried valiantly to regain control of the Tandel while at the same time trying to stay in her seat.

"I don't believe it," The Engineer on duty breathed, "A Graviton Torpedo! I knew Starfleet had been developing them during the war but…"

He was suddenly cut short as the Tandel righted herself again, the gravity plating bringing everyone back down to the deck with a thump.

"Now there's something I never want to do again," Conrad muttered to himself as he rubbed his head agitatedly.

"What happened?" the Captain muttered as he dragged himself back into his chair.

"When the torpedo hit our shields, it seemed to create a expanding sphere of Graviton particles," The Tactical officer raised an eyebrow at his console, "The result was our Grav. Plating destabilising, while the Tandel was thrown out for control,"

"It was definitely the work of a Graviton Torpedo," The engineer sighed, "They were developed during the Dominion War, but never put into production for fear they would do more damage to our own ships then theirs,"

"The Ryvius is diving into the Sea again sir," The Science Officer called.

"What of the Luna and Cruithne?" The Captain asked urgently, "Any survivors?"

"The ships were hit by Transphasic Torpedoes," Conrad grunted, "I doubt anyone over there knew what hit them,"

The Captain gave him a cold glare, before turning to his First Officer, "How much time before the Fourth Fleet gets here?"

"Six hours, twelve minutes sir," came the brief reply.

"Very well," the Captain locked eyes with Conrad, who merely nodded in reply, "Launch Operation Upsilon ,"  
"Yes sir,"

* * *

"_This news just in,"_ The reporter on screen looked grimly at the camera, _"At 1900 hours, Earth time yesterday evening, due to an apparent malfunction, Deep Space Twelve reported the destruction of the Starfleet Academy Training Centre of Starbase Delta at the hands of the Briar Sea. Captain Tyran, the commander of the Starbase, was first notified of the situation when a Romulan science vessel discovered a hulk of wreckage near the surface of the Sea. We have yet to receive specific details on the current situation, but it is presumed that the two hundred officers and crew, four hundred and thirty five of the attending cadets, and sixty-five of the civilians training under the Ship Attendant program…were lost,"  
_A dish slipped from Diana Wayneright's fingers as she stared horror-struck at the screen.

"There's no way…" She whispered as her hands went to her mouth, "There's just no way…My boys…Ami…Oh my God…what have I done?" She slowly slip to the floor, tears starting to leak from her wide, horrified eyes.

"It's all my fault," She whispered, "What have I done?"

* * *

"…_With the Fourth Fleet investigating a different matter, Captain Tyran dispatched the U.S.S. Illustrious, U.S.S. Denver and the U.S.S. Trident to investigate the scene of the tragedy._

_We will bring you up to date news, as it comes in,"_

James sighed as he ordered the screen off, "It seems Section 31 is trying to cover the whole thing up,"

"It appears they're after the Ryvius again sir," His Aide replied.

"We can't let them," James sat back in his chair, "If that technology falls into their hands, God help us all,"


	17. My Moment Prologue

**MY MOMENT**

**PROLOGUE**

_"Did you hear? Apparently he put him in hospital!"_

_"I heard he was in a fight with his brother or something," _

_"That guy from the class below? Really?"_

_"I thought he was tougher then that,"_

_"He's weaker then he looks,"_

_"Nah, Dan's never been very strong. I bet if you put a Phaser in his hands, he wouldn't be able to shoot even the practice targets…"_

* * *

I sighed to myself as I lay on my bed in my quarters, thinking about a time back at Secondary School when I'd been in a fight with Kurt over something.

Of course I wasn't there myself, I had been admitted to hospital due to extensive injuries, but Ami had filled me in when she came to visit me later on.

I couldn't help but smile as Casey Jenkin's remark about me and Phasers floated back into my mind.

The Phaser hadn't been at a very high setting, Level two if I remembered correctly, and even then I'd shot Kurt just below the thigh.

He'd backed down a bit after that, although I noticed he'd frozen slightly when he'd seen the scar on my shoulder, revealed under my ripped shirt.

He rebuked my attempts to help him, favouring instead to limp off to Sickbay by himself.

I locked the phaser away in my bedroom after that, with the hopes I'd never have to use it again.

Say what you will about me, but I hate violence.

Yet another thing I seemed to have gained from the death of my dad during the War.

"Uh…Daniel?"

I looked up out of my thoughts, only to see Akihiro standing timidly at the end of my bed.

"It's about time for your shift," He said uncomfortably, "But if your not feeling up to it, I can take it for you I don't mind,"

I smiled slightly as I pushed myself off the bed.

"You don't need to go out of your way to help me," I said quietly as I came round to the foot of the bed, "It's my responsibility to do my duties to the fullest extent,"

Akihiro still looked uncomfortable, "Y-yeah but…"

I smiled reassuringly as I put a hand on his shoulder, "We're gonna be rescued pretty soon, "I'll be fine until then,"

Akihiro sighed with a shrug, "If you say so,"  
I sighed to myself as I picked my duty jacket from the chair and headed for the door.

A few more days, and then we'd be free of this nightmare.

And then I'll never have to see Kurt's face ever again if I wanted too.

As I walked out of my quarters with Akihiro, I didn't notice Ami come out of her own,

Neither did I see the look of worry that played across her face as she watched my retreating back.


	18. My Moment Part I

Few things to note here.

Copyright of the S.A.D.s are mine. I originally created them for my tv series idea, Star Trek Andromeda.Think of them as Star Trek's answer to Star Wars Battle droids. They'll play an important part in teh plot later.  
Also, there are slight hints of straight Shotacon (older girl attracted to younger boy) around halfway in. This was one of the original plotlines, I'm simply adding to it. Please don't flame me because of it. It's nothing sexual or anything like that. it's just a lot of confustion between the two characters. If it is offensive to anyoen I'm sorry.

Okay, on with the chapter then.

**

* * *

**

**MY MOMENT**

**PART I**

"S.A.D. Droids?" Lucson frowned, "What the hell is a S.A.D. Droid?"

"We are not completely sure," Serek steepled his hands in thought, "Simon Videll came across them while doing his tactical analysis last night,"

"We've got two Shuttlebays at the back full of them," Steven, the Zwei who had been manning the Tactical station, explained, "I looked them up in the Ryvius library to find out what they were.

S.A.D. stands for Security Android Drone. They were developed towards the end of the Dominion War as a substitution for the countless lives that were being lost.

These things are heavily armoured to the max, equipped with ablative armour, am enhanced compression rifle that can only be fired by that specific droid unless ordered otherwise, and a wrist mounted pulse phaser in case their primary weapon fails. They were almost ready, but the project was shelved before it was completed,"

"What happened?" Lucson asked.

Simon shrugged, "We won,"

"In addition to the Droids, they also come with a compliment of twenty four specially designed deployment shuttlecraft, twelve for each hanger," Serek added.

"That's a lot of fire power," Juli mused.

"Speaking of fire power," Steven said eagerly, "I managed to patch together the main weapons systems. This stuffs more powerful then anything I've ever worked with.

Instead of the standard phaser arrays, we've got around forty twin barrelled…phaser turrets,"

"Phaser…turrets?"

"That's the only thing I can explain them as," Steven sighed, "there's around twenty on either side of the fin, and they all act in the same way. The result: The Ryvius can shoot in multiple directions at once! And that's nothing compared to these…Replication torpedo Launchers…"  
"Yeah," Kevin looked down from his console, "You never _did _tell us how you figured that out,"

"I didn't," Steven looked really excited now, "The Ryvius is equipped with four torpedo tubes on either side of the nose. Where the loading mechanism would be, some guy's come up with the idea of putting a replicator instead. The result is we can fire up to four torpedoes of any class, design or magnitude. From what I can tell, we fired two Transphasic Torpedoes, and one Graviton Torpedo,"

"What about her underside?" Chris asked, "She sounds pretty venerable from below,"  
"The ship's equipped with a four banks of two Missile Launchers just under her nacelles," Simon glanced down at his screen, "They're slightly weaker then torpedoes, but are wicked fast and are usually fired in bulk. It works on the same principal as the torpedo launchers. I can also send specific targets to the computer, and it will send missiles to attack only that target. It's really highly advanced stuff!"

"What about engines?" Lucson asked.

"This stuff is way out of our league," Kevin sighed, "I've searched this ship from stem to stern and I can't find a warp core anywhere, but my console insists we have both warp and Impulse capabilities The warp drive's offline though, no doubt due to the fact we don't have a warp core. We can't use it anyway inside the Patch of course but…"  
"All in all, this is one hell of a ship," Juli started to fiddle with her bangs again, "It would also explain why Section 31 wants this ship so badly,"

"I heard Section 31 has been getting more aggressive recently," Anina said thoughtfully, "Rumour has it they're trying to take over the Federation, and with this ship…"

"They could fly straight into Terran Space with no resistance whatsoever," Ran finished.

"But why would anyone hide a fully functioning warship inside a Academy Training centre?" Lucson scratched his head.

"If what Carabona and Luckmolde say is true," Serek looked grim, "Then it would explain the quick response to our distress calls,"

"You mean those ships weren't here to rescue us?" Lucson gasped.

"Considering it would be easier for Section 31 to take control of smaller vessels such as the Luna and Nebula class, I find it logical that to say they were not,"

"The thing I don't get is why the Ryvius suddenly acted on its own?" Juli looked puzzled, "I mean, Steven didn't fire any torpedoes, and Chris didn't acess helm control, yet we blew up two Luna class vessels and we suddenly dived back into the Briar Sea,"

"Maybe the systems faulty?" Anina suggested.

"Uh, I'm getting a headache from all this speculation," Lucson cradled his head in his hands, "Someone give me a status report!"

"Present depth…seven ninety, Shear Two," Chris called out, "Outer Hull Temperature: One Sixty Anvils, situation nominal,"

At that moment, Ashton staggered onto the Bridge, his face a picture of pure tiredness.

"And where have you been?" Simon demanded as his resumed his duties, "Come one Ashton get your act together we got work to do,"

"Hey give me a break," The poor helmsman looked totally out of it as he slumped onto a random console, "I've got enough on my plate as it is,"

"What do you mean?" Chris looked up at him, "What happened?"

"I…I don't believe it!" Kevin suddenly cried, "This is it! I've finally found it!"

"Found what?" Simon looked at his friend, "Whatcha got?"

"Remember that system you found a while ago in Section W86?" Kevin's hands flew across the console, "I just found the instructions!" he stopped suddenly as he gazed at the screen, "Whoa…"

"What is it?" Juli asked.

"You'd never believe me if I told you,"

**

* * *

**

"Spill it," Carlos turned around from the console he was working on in Engineering at the sound of Ami's stern voice, "What happened?"

He raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'what happened'?"

"You know," she looked at him as though it were obvious, "What happened to Daniel? He seemed pretty upset this morning,"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Carlos suggested as he went back to his console.

Ami put her hands on her hips with irritation, "he's not going to tell me!"

"He probably won't," Came the dull reply.

"I bet it has something to do with Kurt, doesn't it?" she paused as if waiting for him to confirm or deny her thoughts, when he did neither she continued, "He keeps things to himself too much,"

Carlos glanced behind him at the girl as she gazed around in deep thought, before turning back to the console, "You've known Dan and Kurt since you were kids right?"

Ami looked up form her thoughts as he continued.

"Have they always been like this? Him and Kurt I mean,"

"I'm not really sure," she said after a moment, leaning against a nearby wall, "We were in different classes during High school, he's a year older see? But I remember one day the transporters were temporarily offline, so we couldn't get home. For some reason or another they got into a terrible fight. Ever since, they can barely say two words to each other before they start bringing out the fisticuffs,"

"This is beginning to get interesting," Carlos smirked at his friend's confused face, "The life and times of Daniel Wayneright!"

* * *

I slammed my fist down on the console I was working on with agitation, causing Akihiro to look up in surprise, "Find something wrong?" 

"No that's the problem," I grunted, "This section's clear. No bugs, no damage, no nothing!"

My companion gave a small smile and a shrug, "Then I guess we're done,"

I nodded as I closed down the console before packing up my tools.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked at last, hoping to break the silence of the corridor, "Why do you always hang out with Nicks?"

The question seemed to catch the Cadet off guard, "Well I um…" He looked slightly sheepish, "I guess he kina pulls me along,"

I looked up in surprise as he continued, "For example, it's because of him that you and I can talk like this," he looked down at his shoes, "That stuff's kinda hard for me,"

"Kinda hard?" I asked as I stood up, "But you're doing what _he_ wants! Are you okay with that?"

Akihiro looked confused, so I continued, "Isn't there anything you want to do for yourself? You know, like plans for the future and stuff?"

Akihiro was beginning to look uncomfortable, "I think that's a different subject," He muttered weakly.

"It's not that different," I pointed out as we began to walk to our next task.

"But Daniel," Akihiro protested, "You always get pulled along by Carlos right?"

I gave him a piercing glare which made him look down at his shoes, "Sorry, I just thought…"

"No, no, it's alright," I nodded in understanding, "I never thought of our friendship in that way before,"

"Daniel?" Akihiro looked apprehensively at me as I went quiet, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," I said after a moment, "I just don't know,"

**

* * *

**

"When Daniel was very little, His Dad died during the Dominion War," Ami explained as she talked to Carlos, "I'm not sure if it was on purpose or not, but seeing as Kurt never met his father in person, Daniel sort of took on the roll of Kurt's father figure.

The two of them were always together," She sighed and rolled her head over to Carlos, "And then suddenly, in one gigantic fight, the two of them threw it all away,"

"He's lucky to even _have_ parents," Carlos grunted as he continued to work.

"Huh?" Ami looked confused again, "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

**

* * *

**

"We've stabilised the ship," Lucson sighed as he lent back in his chair, "So what do we do now?"

"I believe there would be panic in the hallways if the Cadets discovered we had sunk back into the Briar Sea," Serek noted, "I advise we hold back on a public announcement for the time being,"

"If we don't want a panic, then why don't we just resurface?" Lucson asked blankly.

"Are you kidding?" Chris shot as he spun around in his chair, "I'm still trying to figure out how we _got_ down here. It's gonna take me another…eight hours at least learn how to pilot this thing probably,"

"Get on it," Lucson lent back in his chair, "The sooner we get it done, the sooner we can leave this nightmare behind us,"

**

* * *

**

"Synchronising with targets estimated course,"

The Captain nodded, "Don't let the target get out into the Patch, keep it bottled down in the Sea,"

"Yes sir,"  
"Where's Conrad?"

"The Shuttlecraft Bratica just left the Shuttlebay. He's going to try and delay the Fourth Fleet. Do you think he'll be back?"

The Captain grinned, "If there's one thing I know about Conrad, it's he's persistent. He'll be back, next time more heavily armoured then before. Prepare to release depth charges!"

"Aye sir, Preparing to release charges. DUs for all drop charges, Shell coating, Level Seven,"

"Preparing to open bay doors,"  
"Standing by,"

"Awaiting your command sir,"

**

* * *

**

I sighed to myself as I walked by various corridors, lost in a world of my own.

I was thinking about what Akihiro had said to me, about how I was pulled along by Carlos like he was by Nicks.

I sighed again as I took a deep breath. It wasn't like I was being pulled along by Carlos. Unlike Aki, _I_ thought for myself.

"Guess who?"

I tensed up in surprise as I felt a pair of cool hands cover my eyes.

"Hey!" I turned around angrily, only to be faced with a smiling Ami, "What you do that for?"

"Thought you might want this,"

Out of nowhere she produced what looked like a flask of something, hopefully coffee. I smiled slightly as I took it, "Thanks. I appreciate it,"

"No problem," Her smile faded slightly, "Are you okay? You seemed kinda bummed about something this morning,"

I rolled my eyes as I took another sip of my drink, "It's nothing Ami, I just…had some issues that's all,"

Ami still didn't look convinced.

"It's something to do with Kurt right?" She reached up to put a hand on my shoulder, "Have you two been scrapping again?"

I winced slightly as she touched the spot where Kurt had tried to pull my arm out of it's socket, "It…was nothing,"

Ami stood back, "Well if you're sure…"

"If I'm sure?" I stared at her in disbelief, "That's not like you. Usually you press the issue,"

Ami shrugged with a smile, "Guess I'll give you some leeway this time," She tapped my lightly on the nose with her finger, "But _only_ this time,"

**

* * *

**

Ashton yelped as Douglas banged his head against bulkhead again, wondering why the hell he had come to them in the first place. What had they ever done to him besides knock him senseless?

"So we've dived down to Shear Two now?" Joey asked dully, ignoring Ashton's painful cries as he paced the room, in deep thought.

"So we're back in the Sea?" Rai gawked as Douglas banged Ashton's head harder against the bulkhead.

"If this is an attempt at a joke then you're not funny, Charlie!" Douglas snarled as he shook Ashton like a rag doll, "What did you guys think you were doing?"

"I-It wasn't our fault!" Ashton squeaked as he began to feel his lunch trying to claw it's way up his throat again from the shaking, "The Ryvius suddenly began to operate by herself. She destroyed two Luna classes in a single blow, knocked a Nebula out of control with another, before she dived back into the Briar Sea, but everything's okay now!" He smiled slightly, even though he looked slightly green, "We managed to stabilise the ship and we're trying to resurface now!"

"Who do you guys think…" Douglas started, only to be shoved out of the way by Joey.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's something here you're not telling us?" He asked darkly, "Something big?"

"Well I…erm," Ashton finished with a low murmur, preferring to look at his shoes instead of Joey.

"Come on Charlie," Cass had suddenly appeared from nowhere and proceeded to stroke his damp blond hair, "You wouldn't want to keep secrets from me, would you?"

"Errrr…" Ashton's mind suddenly went blank, before he began to speak again, slightly slurred, "The fact of the matter is, The Zwei are planning something…"

* * *

"Incredible," Lucson breathed as he stared at the screen, "Looks like the prototype for some kind of high speed craft," 

"If you put me in charge, I'm sure I could get it running!" Simon said eagerly.

Juli shrugged as she looked up, "You'll get no complaints here, but about the crew? You'll need others if you want to fly this thing correctly by the looks of it,"  
"That's okay," Simon gave her a wink, "Just five me the top four guys from the last Starbase performance exams,"

Juli blinked in surprise as Lucson nodded, "Very well permission granted. We're counting on you,"

Simon looked like a boy in a candy store as he almost nodded his head off, "Thank you sir you won't regret it!" He cried as he ran for the exit.

His face became more serious as the doors hissed shut, "Idiot. That thing's got more power under it's belt then a Immense class Starbase. With weaponry like that on my side, soon enough, _I'll_ be giving the orders around here,"

**

* * *

**

I gasped again as I felt the hot water cascade down my body, the heated liquid stinging as it hit my arm. Yes, believe it or not, the Ryvius used water in their showers instead of the usual sonic ones on other starships.

"You still in pain?" I heard Carlos call through my bedroom door.

"Maybe a little," I called back. Eventually I gave up. I'd been in there for five minutes anyway.

"You know," Carlos said casually from the window seat as I exited my bathroom, "Ami was asking about you,"  
I paused at my door, before continuing in, "Oh really?"

"If you ask me, she cares for you a lot," Carlos added.

"Well, then I guess it's lucky I didn't ask you," I snapped as I pulled on a pair of underwear and casual trousers and t-shirt, "Ami and me have been friends for as long as I can remember. That's all we've been, that's all we've ever have been,"

Carlos chuckled to himself as I came out again, "You really need to lighten up Dan,"

I smirked as the console suddenly made itself known, "I'll get it. Lieutenant Wayneright, go ahead,"  
The screen produced a thin looking Zwei with a mess of flaming red hair looked up at me,_ "Are you Lieutenant Carlos Oze?"_

I raised an eyebrow at him. What did I just say?

"No I'm James T. Kirk," I said in a dead tone, "Can I take a message?"

The Zwei obviously impressed,_ "Well then "James", You can tell Carlos Oze that Simon Videll wants to see him in Section W86...NOW!"_

The screen cut off to the Federation emblem, before shutting off to black.

I blinked slightly at the screen, before calling to my friend, "Hey Carlos! Message for ya!"

**

* * *

**

Pat sat dejectedly in the corner of his bedroom, thinking to himself.

Or rather, thinking to himself about someone.

To be specific, one Ran Luckmolde.

He didn't know why, but whenever she was near, he got the weirdest feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling exactly, but it wasn't a nice one either.

Being half Betazoid, Pat had the ability to read other peoples emotions, however on the numerous times he'd tried to read Ran's mind, he'd find either confusion and mess, or law and order, depending on what time of day it was.

"Hey,"

Pat looked up in shock. He had been so engrossed in his own thoughts that he hadn't heard anyone come in.

Before him stood Ran, a concerned look on her face.

"You seem troubled about something," She said quietly as she approached, "You okay?"

"I guess," Pat sighed as he stood up from his corner and crossed over to the bed, "Just tired I guess. Where's Juli?"

He didn't notice how Ran froze slightly, before joining him on the edge of the bed.

"On duty at the moment," She said at last, "She'll be coming off through at any minute. You want me to call her? Or that Daniel guy?"

"Nah, that's okay," Pat shook his head with a smile, "I'm pretty tired though,"

"You need help getting to bed?" Ran asked, a tad hopefully.

"Na I'm okay," Pat smiled as he headed for the bathroom, "I am eight, I can take care of myself,"

"Oh," Ran looked down at her hands, "Okay then,"

_"Why am I thinking like this?" _She asked herself bitterly as she twisted her hands about, _"That kid's half my age, yet I can't stop thinking about him! It's immoral, it's wrong, it's…"_

"Ran?"

The Zwei glanced behind her as Pat came out of the bathroom again, clad in what appeared to be baby blue pyjamas, obviously replicated.

"Are _you_ okay?" Pat looked confused as he clambered over the large bed, "Your thoughts seem pretty messed up,"

Ran smiled as the small boy snuggled under the covers, "It's okay. I just got a lot on my mind that's all,"

"You know," Pat said thoughtfully as Ran came round the other side of the bed to make sure he was comfortable, "Daniel told me that the best way to figure out a problem is to talk about it. If you're willing to talk, I'm willing to listen,"

Ran smiled as she sat down again on the edge of the bed, smoothing down the younger boy's golden hair.

"You're a bit young to understand my predicament," She said softly with a smile, "but maybe I'll tell you…some other time,"

Pat looked confused, but his confusion was quickly superseded by a yawn as he buried himself in the thin sheets.

"Ran?" He asked sleepily as she continued to smooth his hair down fondly, "We _are _going to get home right? Juli's not just saying that so make me feel better…right?"

Ran paused for a moment, thinking the question over, before continuing with what she was doing.

"Yes," She said softly, "We will get home. _I _promise, and I don't do that often,"

Pat smiled sleepily as he curled up under the covers, his breathing slowly becoming more slow and even until he was fast asleep.

Ran watched him quietly for a moment, his small chest rising and falling under the pale bed-spread.

She frowned to herself as she tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ears, before doing something she never thought she'd do in a million years.

She kissed him, lightly, on the forehead.

She reeled back in surprise of her own daring, before making her way out of the room as quickly and as quietly as she could.

Her eyes were side as dishes as the door hissed shut behind him. She couldn't believe it. She'd kissed him! Okay so it was only on the forehead but still…

"Get a hold of yourself Ran," She muttered bitterly to herself as she clenched her hands, her eyes screwed up tightly, "He didn't see, He was asleep, and if he sensed something you can pass it off as a dream or something. Just…leave it,"

She took a deep, cleansing breath, before heading for her own room.

She needed a shower.

A cold shower.

A _very_ cold shower.

**

* * *

**

Juli sighed as she stretched in her seat, "Well, my shifts over, Lucson, you're up,"

"You got it," came the sleepy reply from the Captain's chair, "Go say hi to Pat for me will ya?"

Juli smiled gently as she watched the head Zwei try to wake himself up, "Sure thing. See you later,"

Lucson smiled up to the doorway as she and Anina headed back to their quarters for a while.

No sooner had the doors hissed shut when Serek suddenly perked up, "Captain," He called out, bringing Lucson out of his daydream, "I've been running some scans of our power readings. Apparently by reducing power, we have somehow decreased the surrounding gravity field that has been known to crush other starships at this depth,"

"Really?" Lucson frowned, "How's that possible?"

Before Serek could reply, his console beeped again, "It appears that the remnants of the Central core still clinging to the ship are beginning to melt and fall apart," He frowned at his readings, "In approximately six hours the radiation within the Eclipse will be at D-4,"

"Aren't those Section 31 agents still in the Brig over there?" Chris spun around to look up at them.

"Do you think we should call Juli back and the others back?" Lucson asked.

"I do not believe that will be necessary," The Vulcan stated coldly, "If you have your doubts, then just remember the amount of lives lost at their hands,"

Lucson still didn't look convinced, "All the same…"

"We shall be ascending at any moment," Serek said finally, "And I doubt that even you would not want to risk any more lives for them,"

Lucson held a stony gaze to the science officer, before breaking off and slumping in his seat.

He didn't know why, but he was getting a very bad feeling, like something bad was about to happen.

Little did he know how close to the truth he was, as far above him, the U.S.S. Tandel began to drop her deadly payload into the Briar Sea.


	19. My Moment Part II

**MY MOMENT**

**PART II**

"Good morning Gentlemen," Kurt glanced with a bored expression at the ginger haired Zwei in front of him, "I am Lt. Commander Simon Videll, Tactical officer of the Zwei Elite Training Squadron,"

Kurt rolled his eyes as the Zwei continued to welcome and introduce them to each other.

For some reason he, as well as Carlos and another two guys, one from second year, the other had been his team-mate on the Rever. The only thing they had in common was they were the top four students from the last Starbase performance exams.

"I have gathered together you four, Starbase Delta's finest, minus the Zwei of course, to aid me…I mean us, to successfully implement this machine," Simon threw his hand back with a great flourish to the robot behind him, "The Vital Guarder!"

"The vital what now?" Marco Schwab looked up at the machine with confusion.

"Hang on a sec," Robert Newmen scratched his head, "You want _us_, to learn how to pilot a giant robot? Sounds fun and all, but aren't we going to be rescued soon?"

"He's got a point," Carlos nodded, "Why do this if their sending rescue ships? Doesn't seem like a great use of time to me,"

"You're doing this because I tell you too," Simon snapped angrily.

"And what exactly gives you the right to boss us around?" Kurt asked quietly, his eyes narrow.

"Because _I_ am one of the Zwei," Simon stated as though it was obvious, "The instructors left _us_ in charge. And so YOU DO AS I SAY!"

At this point, Robert and Marco had shot off to an empty chair and began typing furiously, while Simon, ever smug, headed off for the larger chair.

"Kurt Wayneright right?"

Kurt turned to regard Carlos, who merely smiled in return.

"We've met before," He held out his hand, "I'm Carlos Oze, of the Engineering Department,"

"No one asked you," Kurt ignored the hand as he headed for a vacant console.

"Nice attitude," Carlos smirked as he fell into step with him, "We _are_ roommates you know,"

"You did that without asking," He snapped.

Carlos raised an eyebrow, "You know, you really should stop hating your brother so much," He became much more serious, "Sibling rivalry's lame,"

Kurt clenched his fists, his eyes narrowed to slits, "Buzz off,"

"You're not fooling anyone," Carlos continued casually, "Your attitude, your words…You're trying to come off as the eternal rebel, but all you're doing is frustrating yourself by going off on your own and causing trouble for others, and in the end, your going to regret doing it all," He finished with a smile, "Am I wrong?"

"Peh, you're just jumping to conclusions," Kurt muttered as he sat down at a console, "You think you know me? What, are you a Betazoid or something?"

"I don't have to be," Carlos smirked, "It's written all over your face,"  
"Oh a joker now eh?" Kurt growled as he stood up angrily, "Well come and have a laugh at this funny boy!"

Carlos barely had time to react as Kurt's fist connected hard to the side of his face.

"Hey what's going on down there?" Simon bellowed as a scuffle began, "Stop that! HEY THAT WAS AN ORDER!"

"He just walks away with everything!" Kurt scowled as he broke off his attack momentarily, "With just a smile and laugh, he gets away with it ever single time!"

"Is _that why _you beat him up?" Carlos gasped, "You're even lower then I thought!"

"It's none of your business!" Kurt snapped as he lunged at him.

"We're all on the same team so I'm _making_ it my business!" Carlos bellowed as he managed to dodge the fist, ignoring Simon's futile attempts to break the two of them up.

"Get serious!" Kurt shouted as he continued to try and land a punch.

"You're the one who needs to get serious!" Carlos managed to sidestep as Kurt made another throw at him.

Using his momentum as a weapon against him, the older cadet grabbed Kurt's left arm before pulling it behind his back, forcing him up against the bulkhead as he did so.

"Don't think I've forgotten about how you acted back on the Delta," He hissed angrily in his ear, "How you left an innocent to die so you could save your own skin!"

"You're so full of yourself aren't you?" Kurt growled, trying in vain to remove himself from Carlos' grip, "You're no different from Daniel!"

"Is this really your out look on life?" Carlos blinked in surprise, "You're warped man, big time. No wonder Dan treats you like a baby!"

Then the first charge hit the Ryvius.

* * *

I stood silently in one of the observation lounges, watching silently out into the Sea. 

It was quiet, a luxury I hadn't had the pleasure of since I got here. I'd been working almost non-stop since we boarded the Ryvius, so it was nice to take a break from scanning conduits and Jeffries tubes. Although strangely as I gazed out over the vast red expanse of the Briar Sea, I found myself missing the company of…

"Hey Daniel,"

I blinked out of my thoughts as I glanced over to the doorway, only to find Fina standing there, smiling shyly at me.

"I was walking past the door when I saw you staring out into space…literally,"

I smiled as I went back to my Sea gazing, "Yeah I was just…thinking about something,"  
"Oh, I see," I heard her footsteps as she came up beside, "About what exactly?"

"Am…" I stopped myself short, "My brother, Kurt,"

"Your brother?"

"Yeah,"

"You two have a fight?"

I chuckled lightly, "I wouldn't call it a fight, it was for the most part one sided,"

I decided to skip the part where I'd shot him.

Fina stared out into the Briar Sea as lightning cracked in the heavens, "Why do you two fight? It doesn't seem very brotherly if you ask me,"

I sighed, "During the Dominion War my Dad died trying to manually launch the last escape pod during the Second Battle at Chin'toka. He, himself…naturally…didn't make it. Ever since, I've done my best to look out for Kurt, to make sure he gets through life okay, but nowadays…"

I trailed off as I slowly lent on the edges of the window, "No matter what I do, he just finds it offensive!"

I just don't get it," I lent my forehead against the cool window, "Why does he do it?"

"Do you hate your brother?" I glanced in surprise at my companion, raising an eyebrow at the harsh edge to her voice.

I chuckled lightly, before going back to my stargazing, "So much that I wish someone would accidentally shove him out a airlock,"

Fina frowned as she came a little bit closer to me, "Is that really what your heart is telling you?" She asked quietly.

I sighed quietly as I continued to stare out into the red abyss.

"I think you should have a really good talk with him," she continued with a gentle smile.

I turned to her slightly, "Maybe," I replied sadly, "but the problem is…he just wants to fight first and ask questions later,"

Fina lay a small hand on my shoulder, her small, shy smile causing my brain to go numb.

BOOM!

Suddenly the whole ship rocked as something exploded outside.

Fina screamed and suddenly bolted for my chest, whimpering as she clung to my uniform in terror.

As I circled my arms around her protectively, I managed to steal a glance to the outside as another explosion almost sent us flying.

"Depth charges?" I gasped, wide-eyed as I stared at the billowing explosions outside, now becoming more frequent with every moment.

What the hell was going on here?

* * *

Pat shot up in shock as the first charge slammed into the Ryvius, his blue eyes wide with fear as cold sweat started to bead down his forehead. 

"Juli!" he cried out as he clutched the sheets close to his chest, "Juli what's going on? I'm scared!"

As if on cue, the Zwei First Officer ran through the door, quickly burying the terrified boy in her protective embrace.

"It's alright Pat," She soothed as she stroked his blond hair, the ship shaking almost every second now, "Shh, I'm here now…"

"Juli!" Ran grabbed the sides of the doorway in an attempt to keep her footing on the rocking floor, "I just got word from Anina! We've got incoming Depth Charges from The Patch! They want us to report to the Bridge ASAP!"

"What?" Juli blinked before nodding, "Right," She turned to Pat, "Stay here while we figure out what's going on,"  
"No!" Pat cried as he buried himself deeper into Juli's chest, "Don't go! Stay here please?"

"but Pat I…"  
"I'll stay with him," Both Juli and Pat looked up at Ran in surprise.

She smirked, "I'm just the Assistant Chief Engineer, I'm sure Kevin can do well without me,"  
"Would that be okay?" Juli looked down at the boy again, "Children aren't aloud on the Bridge during a Red Alert, could you stay with Ran until I come back?"

Despite his fear, Pat, nodded as the Ship shuddered with another blast.

Juli slowly detached his arms from around her as Ran sat down, before bolting for the door.

"Keep him safe until I come back," She called over her shoulder.

Slowly and gently Ran gathered the small boy up in her arms, holding him close as he shivered violently with fright.

"It's going to be okay Pat," She called to him over the clattering of the shaking ship around them, "I gave you my word that we'd get home, and I've never broken a promise yet,"

Pat stared up at her, his wide blue eyes, threatening to spill tears as another Charge exploded against the hull.

"Don't worry," She murmured quietly as she pulled him close again, holding him protectively as the charges continued to fall, "Everything's going to be alright. I promise,"

* * *

"She's going to Dive again!" Chris called from the Helm as the console in front of him lit up, "I don't understand! Why is it doing this?" 

"Videll to Bridge come in!" Simon's voice came over the intercom, "Come in Bridge! What's going on up there?"

"In short, we're being attacked," Lucson replied grimly, "Get back up here Simon, your project is officially scrapped until the crisis is over,"

"But I…"

"_Now_ Commander! And bring your students, we might need their help,"  
"Yes sir," Came the disgruntled reply.

* * *

_Afraid. _

The girl in pink hugged herself tightly as she raised the shields. She didn't know why, but she felt something the humans called being scared.

I'm afraid.

The problem was she didn't understand the feeling. Every hair on the back of her neck was standing on end, she could feel her "heart" begin to beat erratically.

Her eyes suddenly widened as she realised the true force of this new emotion.

I'm afraid!

* * *

"I don't understand," I shook my head in disbelief as the explosions began to subside, "Why are we being attacked?" 

"Maybe they're with those men from the Bridge," Fina said in a terrified whisper.

"You might be right there. Come on," I helped her to her feet, "Let's go get some answers,"

* * *

"Kevin, Chris, get down to Engineering," Lucson barked as the lights momentarily dimmed, "I want you to find out what the hell's up with this ship!" 

"What's up with the power round here?" Chris grumbled as he and Kevin ran for the Turbolift, "And what exactly do your engineering teems _do _with their time?"

"A whole lot more then you do with yours," Kevin smirked at his friend as the Turbolift doors snapped shut.

"The Ryvius is being pinned by the Charges," Serek muttered as he analysed the scans, "We can't move in any direction without the blast radius becoming more lethal,"

"Then dive the ship,"

Lucson sighed in relief as Juli ran onto the Bridge towards the Helm console.

"Depth Charges are pinning us from the port, starboard, bow, stern and above, but there's nothing below us," she explained, "We go down, the Charges won't hit us,"

Serek raised an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting that we dive to a depth of eight hundred, Shear Two?"

"By increasing power to the shields, we should be able to survive the worst the Sea can throw at us," Juli replied grimly.

"But we're seriously under manned," Lucson gritted his teeth as he went over to man the Engineering console, "Kevin and Chris just went down to Engineering to try and figure out what's going on…speaking of which, where's Ran?"

"Babysitting," came the reply, "There was no one to look after Pat,"  
Lucson raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Ran offered to baby-sit? But where's…"

"What's the situation?"

Lucson's attention was suddenly driven to Simon as he and his four cadets suddenly piled out of the emergency Jeffries tube in the corner.

"Excellent timing Simon," Lucson breathed a sigh of relief "We need your…"

At that moment, a Turbolift's doors hissed open, revealing a certain Cadet and Noloben friend emerge in a hurry.

"And who the devil are you?"

"Lieutenant Daniel Wayneright," The Cadet saluted smartly, "Operations Department,"

* * *

"How did you get here?" Kurt spat angrily as I relaxed my position, "Only the Zwei have the access codes to the Bridge," 

"Put it this way," Juli smirked at me, "Sometimes it helps to have friends in the Zwei. Nice to see you Dan,"

I nodded my head with a smirk towards Juli, ignoring the seething dirty look Kurt was giving me.

"Ahem," All heads turned back to Lucson as he cleared his throat importantly, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Simon, we need your help. The Ryvius is acting on it's own for some reason. Now, Chris and Kevin have gone down to Engineering to try and sort it out but we need to try and override the ship's systems so we can dive. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have one. WHY ARE WE DIVING DEEPER INTO THE BRIAR SEA!" Marco wailed as he clutched his head, "WE BARELY GOT OUT OF OUR LAST ENCOUNTER ALIVE AND NOW YOU WANT US TO GO BACK IN? ARE YOU CRAZY!"

"If we're gonna help you we demand an explanation…" Kurt began, only to be cut off by Carlos.

"We understand the situation," he replied calmly, ignoring the death glare from Kurt, "What do you want us to do?"

* * *

"Sir, We're receiving a communication…unknown origin," 

The Captain of the Tandel grimaced at his First Officer, "Onscreen,"

He didn't blink once as the Viewscreen suddenly filled with static, knowing almost immediately who it was from the Dark blond hair and thick beard.

"Captain Conrad," He nodded respectfully, "I was wondering when you would contact us,"

_"Cut the chatter Captain,"_ Conrad spat in reply, _"I've sent the Fourth Fleet to a rendezvous point at Ba'ku's second moon of Orillia, for use as a last resort. No matter what the cost we have to stop the Ryvius before it can get out into normal space. __My ship, the Aquila, will be within range shortly, prepare to fire everything you've got at the Ryvius before it dives again,"_

"Yes sir!"

* * *

"How you doing?" 

I glanced up At Juli as she came to check up on me.

"I've been better," I smiled weakly as I looked down at the Helm Console, "I don't know. This configuration is really complicated. It's like someone took the helm configurations from about twelve different starships and then thrown them all together to form one giant mess of a console,"

Juli smiled gently, "Actually, it's only three configurations," she said quietly.

I smiled up to her as I heard Carlos call out to Lucson, "I've managed to override several protocols, connecting to the Helm, it should work now,"  
"Let's see now…" I trailed off as my eyes scanned the console in front of me, trying to make sense of it all.

I heard Juli sigh in a motherly kind of way as she leaned over me, gently taking my right hand in hers as she directed me.

"Here," She said simply, guiding my hands to the proper parts of the console, "easy as that,"

To my surprise, it _was_ as easy as that. I smiled up at Juli as she stood up again, "Thanks, I think I can handle this now,"

She just smiled again, but I took some comfort in that she stayed at my side, a hand on my shoulder, just in case.

I smiled as I read my readings, "Commencing dive…nope, still not there yet…wait a minute, does anyone else realise the rooms not shaking anymore?"

"He's right," Robert confirmed, "The charges have stopped falling. Does…that mean we made it?"

"Far from it," Simon replied, "It's just a temporary lull, Next wave in…seven minutes,"

"Serek," Juli turned from her position next to me, "What's the status of the prisoners on the Eclipse?"

"I believe Lieutenant Turtleland was responsible for their well being," The Vulcan replied, not looking up from his station.

"They should be alright then," Juli nodded to herself, but as I glanced up at her, I couldn't help but notice the look of worry that crossed her face.

* * *

Kurt tapped his fingers on the console in front of him, his eyes narrowed at his brother below him. 

Right now he was manning one of four stations the Zwei had named Turret Stations.

Each console operated ten of the Ryvius's Phaser Turrets, and considering that he and Marco had been assigned the first two stations, with Lucson ordering Fina, one of the Medical cadets, to man the third and he himself manning the fourth, he had a feeling the ship might be attacked soon.

But that wasn't concerning him at the moment.

What was bothering him was the Medical student who was sitting above him. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Are you dating him?" He blurted as he spun around to Fina.

The brown hair girl blinked in surprise, "Excuse me?"

Kurt now turned fully to her, "Are…you…going…out…with…him?" he asked slowly.

"With who?"

"Give you three guesses," Kurt nodded over his head at his brother, "Begins with a D, ends in a L,"

"Who, Daniel?"

"Yes, Daniel," Kurt mimicked irritably, "For the last time are you going out with my brother?"

Fina's eyes widened, "You're…Daniel's brother?"

"I believe _I_ was the one asking the questions," he growled in reply.

"Leave her be Kurt," Carlos called from the Engineering console, "They only met a couple of days ago,"

"You: Shut it," Kurt snapped in reply, before turning back to Fina, "Answer the question,"

* * *

I glanced over my shoulder at Kurt as his interrogation of Fina continued. 

_"Bastard," _I thought bitterly,_ "Just who does he think he is anyhow?"_

I was suddenly ripped from my thoughts as my console beeped suddenly, "I've got Helm Control," I called out.

"Well, it's about time," Lucson breathed a sigh of relief, "Mr. Wayneright, prepare the Ryvius to dive,"

"I would not be so quick to do so just yet," Serek said quietly, "I am reading multiple objects directly below us,"  
"What are they?" Lucson asked impatiently.

"I am reading several Bosscon torpedoes on an assault vector,"

"Bosscon torpedoes?" Simon gasped, "At _this _depth?"

"It most likely the torpedoes have been equipped with proximity fuses," Serek added calmly.

"Can't we dive any quicker then this!" Lucson cried.

"Do _you_ want to have a go?" I muttered under my breath, causing Juli to smirk slightly, despite the situation.

"It does not matter," Serek intoned, "We are out of time,"

"Just stop it!" Anina cried down at the Communication console, even though it wasn't on, "What did we ever do to you people to deserve this?"  
"Would someone shut her up and tell me why we're under attack?" Robert bellowed over the sobbing Anina, "What's going on? Somebody answer me!"

I felt Juli squeeze my shoulder as the torpedoes came ever closer.

"That's it," she whispered softly, "We're dead,"

"Don't say that!" I snapped, "There's five hundred people on this ship and they're counting on us! There has to be a way out of this, there just has to be!"  
"Wait!" I felt my arm go dead as Juli squeezed even harder, this time with realization, "You're right! There _is_ a way!"

"Well what is it?" I looked up at my friend, "Come on let's here it!"

* * *

Conrad smiled grimly as the torpedoes shot away and upwards towards the Ryvius. Soon, it would be all over, and he could finally put all his infernal memories about this dammed spacecraft to rest. 

"Approaching target:" The Tactical officer called out, "Impact in seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…target reached!"

The Viewscreen suddenly erupted into a white slight, before falling into static.

"In-coming communication from the Tandel," Somebody called out.

"Let's see it," Conrad grunted, only to be greeted with the Captain.

"Well, Conrad, the deed is done," he sighed heavily, "We detect that the Ryvius's has been taken out. We'll be diving in a few moments to recover the wreckage,"

"Understood," Conrad nodded, "I'm glad I could be of…"

"CAPTAIN!" The Tactical officer cried, "I'M GETTING SOMETHING ON SENSORS! IT'S THE RYVIUS!"  
"WHAT!"

Sure enough, as the static dissipated, the Ryvius still lay ahead of them, her shields slowly fading away to the usual invisibility for the system.

"She's on the move," The Science officer called out, "Heading down further into the Sea,"

"Follow it!" Conrad snapped, "If that ship gets away, I'll see all of you in Escape Pods after it!"

* * *

"Engines are at full impulse," I sighed as I lent back in my seat, "Commencing Dive to Shear Three," I smiled up at Juli, "Looks like your plan worked. The torpedoes glanced off our shields as we moved," 

Juli smiled as she gave me a quick hug, "If you hadn't dived when you did, we'd have felt the full impact of it. Way to go Dan,"

"What can I say?" I grinned, "I guess it was my moment,"

"As I summarised before," Serek interrupted, "It appears as though the Ryvius is unaffected by the forces of the Briar Sea.

If it were not for Commander Bahana's quick thinking, not to mention Lieutenant Wayneright's efficiency at the Helm, We would not have survived this,"

"I guess it was mostly due to the shields though," I glanced at Serek, "I didn't think they'd work so well,"  
"Nor did I," The Vulcan admitted.

I breathed a sigh of relief as a resounding cheer echoed through the Bridge. Yet as I sat there, at the Helm, staring out into the Red Abyss, I couldn't help but feel,

Like we'd forgotten something.

* * *

As the Ryvius continued to sink into the Briar Sea, larger and larger piece of the remains of Starbase Delta came loose and fell away into the red abyss. 

At the far end of the Ship, the Eclipse groaned as her mooring clamps began to melt and buckle under the stress of the Sea.

Suddenly with an almighty screech the Defiant class vessel was ripped from her home, bouncing down the length of the Ryvius before falling completely away from the mammoth starship.

Ashton gawped in horror as he watched the vessel he'd almost thought of as home disappear among the red clouds.

"T-there's no indication that anyone tried to save those guys on the Eclipse!" He squeaked.

"No way…" Douglas trailed off, "I knew they were bad news and all…but to die at the hands of the Sea…"  
"Damm Zwei," Blue muttered darkly as he stood up suddenly, "This is the last straw. I put up with every stupid thing they've done up to now, but this has gone too far!"

With that he stormed through the doors, heading for the Turbolift, his gang and Ashton in hot pursuit.

* * *

"Target has descended below five hundred, Shear Three," The Science Officer reported, "Target has gone past our maximum level. If we dive any further down, we'll be crushed by the gravitational forces of the Sea," 

Conrad clenched his fists as he slumped back in the Captain's Chair. He knew when they could do no more.

"Very well," He sighed, "Retrieve the remains of the Eclipse then surface to the Patch, then set a course for the Rendezvous point,"  
"Yes sir,"  
Conrad narrowed his eyes as the Ryvius fell from visual range._"You may have won this round,"_ he thought darkly,_ "But there's always a next time. _

_And a time after that,"_


	20. The Changing Times Prologue

**THE CHANGING TIMES**

**PROLOGUE**

The Briar Patch.

Spanning almost two thirds of Sector 441, it is one of the greatest mysteries of the Federation.

No one is entirely sure of how it came into being, or, since 2377, it has begun to grow.

The Ba'ku speak of the sector's stars all going supernovae one after another, spewing star stuff across space as they did so, until it reached the volume that it is today.

The Nolobiens speak of a great war among the systems of the sector, centuries before even their ancestors had crawled out from under their rocks. The results of which created the Patch, and still affects the stars around it, hence it's growth.

Federation scientists speculate that the Patch is still growing, and will eventually encompass the entire sector.

The Briar Sea is even more of a mystery then her sister.

No one knows how deep it is, for no ship has ever found a way, probe or otherwise, to dive down to Shear Three, before breaking up from the intense pressure.

Interestingly, a scientist have theorised that the event described by the Ba'ku may eventually be the fate of Sector 001, a.k.a. home.

While the said event, known as the Geduld Phenomenon after the scientist who theorised it, is rejected as nonsense, I can't help but worry.

I don't think anyone would be prepared for an event such as the one Professor Geduld predicted. I mean how could you? One star exploding is one thing but half a sector's worth? One after another?

And speaking of things you can't prepare for, I certainty was expecting what was about to happen to us after the attack.

In fact I don't think any of us expected Alan Blue and his gang to suddenly show up on the Bridge, a cowering Ashton behind them.

Neither did we expect him to be wielding a phaser,

Or that he would be pointing it at us.

Yes, there was absolutely no why we'd be able to figure out what was going to happen next.

Or if we were going to live through it.


	21. The Changing Times Part I

**THE CHANGING TIMES**

**PART I**

The whole Bridge sat in a stunned silence, the only sound coming from the beeping consoles.

Alan Blue, the Cadet who, along with his friends, had almost single-handedly saved us from the Section 31 operatives on the Bridge of the Eclipse, now held us at gun point, his face so calm and straight you'd think he'd never smiled in his life.

"_Hello?"_ Suddenly the comm. system crackled into life as Chris's voice filled the silent room, _"Hellllooooo? Is Lucson feeling a bit sleepy-weepy? Get off your fat ass and open this Turbolift right now before your stupidity infects the rest of us!"_

Lucson said nothing to this. He was now staring at his hands, clenching them and unclenching them so he wouldn't do anything rash. I guess this was one of those times that Juli mentioned about feeling sorry for him.

"_What are you locking the doors to get some private time with yourself or something?" _Chris continued, _"Come on, it doesn't take that many neurons to…"_

I noticed Anina turn the Comm. System off at a nod from Juli, who was clearly thinking along the same wave pattern as I was.

"Cheers for that," Joey said with a small sadistic smile, before going serious again, "You Zwei have seriously screwed up. I don't want to look at your records when we get back from this,"

"You," I flinched slightly as Blue turned his phaser to me, "What's are location and present course?"

"Leave him alone!" Juli said defensively, "He's not one of the Zwei! He's…"

"Answer the question," Blue ignored her.

With a slight hesitation, I turned back to my console.

"At the moment, are current location is the Briar Sea, one seventy, Shear Four,"

"Aren't we supposed to be rescued by now?" Michelle asked pleasantly, "Or was that just me being a wishful thinker?"

"T-that's enough!" Lucson suddenly stuttered out, "This Bridge is for members of the Zwei and assisting personal only. As Captain, I order you to vacate the premises at once,"

He immediately shut up when the phaser was turned in his direction.

"No one gives Alan Blue orders," he growled.

"I guess Alan Blue doesn't speak in first person either," I muttered under my breath.

"I don't think you understand the situation," Juli narrowed her eyes at the intruders, "We're currently at a Red Alert status, we're in the middle of a crisis!"

"We know everything," Rai grinned as he looked smugly over his shoulder, "Isn't that right…Charlie?"

"C-Charlie?" Lucson stuttered out, "Whose…?"

But his answer was quickly given, for stepping tentatively out of the Turbolift came one Ashton Turtleland the Third, Cass draped around his shoulders like she was an article of his clothing.

"Ashton?" Simon gasped, "that explains a lot! Only a Zwei would be able to lock out the Turbolifts to the Bridge. But why did you do it?"

Ashton looked down at his shoes, "I…I don't think it's a good idea to keep the truth from the other cadets and civilians," he muttered weakly, although to me it sounded like he'd been told to say it, "E-Everyone is entitles to information that m-might affect their lives…at least…t-that's what I think,"

"What kind of answer is that?" Simon spat, "You're just scared of these guys!"

"You'd be too if you had a phaser pointing at you most of the time," Ashton muttered in reply.

"Don't listen to them Charlie," Cass said softly as she gently massaged his neck with one hand, "You've done nothing more then to be expected of you. You did it for the good of the ship. I'm so proud of you,"

"Am I the only one who's being grossed out here?" I muttered to Juli.

She nodded in return, "He's like putty in her hands," she agreed, "But then again, Ashton never _could_ say no to a pretty face,"

"You," I glanced up as Blue addressed me again.

"I have a name and Rank you know," I replied irritably.

"You," Blue repeated, pointing his phaser at me again, "Raise the Ryvius. Now,"

"Don't be insane!" Juli snapped back, "We can't raise at the moment it's too dangerous,"

"And these controls are hard," I pointed out, "I've barely figured out how to dive, let alone surface. I need more time,"

"So get learning!" Joey snapped, "Don't you wanna get rescued?"

"We have more pressing issues to attend to," Juli snapped in reply, "I'm assuming "Charlie's" also told you about the attack from the Nevada, and the other ships?"

"Thanks to my little Charlie," Cass replied sultry, causing me to make a face in disgust.

"Yeah, why'd you keep info like that to yourselves?" Douglas retorted, "Didn't think we'd notice the ship rocking around?"

"We didn't want to cause a panic," Anina replied feebly, "Everyone has such high hopes for rescue…we just didn't want to dampen that hope,"  
"Giving the situation we thought that this was the best action to take!" Juli added exasperatedly, "Surely you can see that?"

"S-she's right!" Lucson added, trying to take control of the situation, "Our goal was to insure that we'd _all_ survive,"

"What do you mean 'All' " Joey snapped, "YOU LEFT THOSE GUYS ON THE ECLIPSE TO DIE!"

Juli's eyes widened in shock as she rounded on Lucson, "You didn't get them!"

"W-we thought they'd been evacuated!" Lucson protested, "Besides we were in the middle of a crisis and their only Section 31 agents! Those guys cause more death and destruction then the Klingons on a rampage!"

He broke her gaze and looked down at his shoes, "B-besides," he mumbled, "I thought…the needs of the many…out weigh…the needs…of the few,"

I put a hand on her shoulder as she made a move for him. The last thing I needed was for one of my best friends to punch the Captain's lights out. Unfortunately, Carlos got to him instead.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" He spat as he promptly decked Lucson, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO CASUAL ABOUT OTHER PEOPLES LIVES!"

Lucson wiped the blood from his lip, "I…I did it so we could survive," he muttered weakly, "I don't like death okay? You think I enjoyed watching those creeps fall away into the Sea? Well I didn't! In case you've forgotten one of them held you at gunpoint last week while the other attempted to give _her_…" He indicated to Fina, "A new way to breath! I thought it was the right decision," I saw him glance sadly at Juli before looking down at his shoes, "I did it…for the good of the ship,"

"That's enough Carlos!" I shouted, "What's done is done, and there's nothing we can do to change it!"

Carlos looked down at Lucson murderously, before kicking him in the ribs, hard.

"Now, I'm done," He spat down at the crumpled captain.

"But I'm not!"

My mind suddenly jumped as Kurt suddenly appeared out of nowhere, running towards Blue like a wild leopard chasing it's prey.

If he'd done that to me, I'd of probably been pulverised into the deck plating. What happened next caught me completely off guard.

With surprising swiftness, he simply side stepped my brother, holding out his arm stiffly in front of him.

With nothing but his momentum carrying him forward, Kurt suddenly found himself flat on the Deck, blood oozing from his nose, a phaser pointed at his head.

"Stop it!" Juli cried, "Stop it right now!"

Blue raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Are _you _giving _me_ an order?" He asked in disbelief.

"You bet I am," she growled in reply, "there's been enough death today as it is. The last thing anyone wants right now is a dead cadet on the Bridge of all places,"

Blue's face remained completely deadpan.

"You've had your way up to this point," he said after a while with a smirk, "But now we're gonna do it _my_ way. Oh please, retaliate if you wish, but if you do," he indicated to my brother, "You might just end up like this guy,"

It was all I could do to stop Juli from launching herself at him.

"He's not worth it," I whispered furiously in her ear, "if you fight then you'll only be lowering yourself to his level,"

"And what about Lucson?" She seethed, "Are you saying I should just let him go too?"

"What Lucson did was wrong, I won't deny that," I whispered calmly, "But you have to see it from a certain point of view. He did it for the good of the Cadets. He must have thought that if they'd been kept alive they might have tried to take over the ship again or something. He did it to protect us, surely you have to see that?"

Juli struggled against my grip for a moment, before my words finally sunk in, causing her shoulders to slump as she turned to face me.

"Your right I guess," She sighed quietly, "But what do we do now?"

I turned and gazed at Blue, who stared stonily back, his Phaser ready turn on anyone that put a toe out of line.

"I don't know," I replied, "I just don't know,"

* * *

Ami sighed as she looked down at her coffee on the table. 

For the past hour, the whole ship had been shaking violently, like they had been under attack by some unknown force.

It had only recently stopped, but still…

"Has anyone seen Fina around?" Katy asked as she came out of her bedroom, adjusting her dress as she headed for the replicator.

"I haven't seen her all day," Rachel replied as she read her book, "What about you Ami?"

Ami shook her head in reply as she went back to staring out of the window, "No, sorry, haven't seen her since the ship started shaking,"  
"Yeah, what was up with that?" Katy frowned, "Did the Zwei forget how to pilot Starships or something?"

"Give them a break will you?" Ami sighed, "It's not like they're senior Starfleet Officers or anything, they're still only cadets after all,"

Katy was about to reply when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" she said chirpily in her sing-song voice, "We're decent!"

The doors hissed open to reveal a nervous looking Akihiro, blushing slightly from Katy's comment.

"Urm…hi," He smiled shyly, "H-have you seen Carlos around? I need his help in Engineering,"  
Ami shook her head, "No, he's not here? Hasn't he returned from that thing the Zwei wanted him for,"

"Oh," The Cadet's face fell, "That's strange, because I can't find Daniel either. Oh well, never mind," He perked up again, "Thanks anyway, see you around,"

"Wait!" Ami suddenly became more interested, "Did you say you can't find Daniel?"

But too late, the doors had already hissed shut.

"That's strange," Ami frowned down at her coffee, "Daniel's not around? Where could he be?"

"Maybe he's making out with Fina in some storage closet," Rachel suggested with a smirk.

Ami almost spat out her coffee in shock.

"No, that's unlikely," she said quickly with a short smile flashed in the non-believing Rachel's direction, "Not with his shy personality. He wouldn't even have the courage to ask her out on a date, let alone make out with her in a storage closet,"

Her eyes darted to Rachel, who had put down her book and seemed to be wearing a smug look on her face, infuriating Ami even more.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" She bellowed, slamming down her cup on the desk, causing the contents to slop over the glass table, "THERE'S NO WAY HE COULD SEE ANYTHING HER! THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER THAT WELL, I MEAN HE ONLY MET HER LAST WEEK! SHE'S NOT EVEN GOOD LOOKING! I MEAN COME ON…"

"Sounds like _someone's_ a little jealous wouldn't you say?" Rachel whispered to Katy as Ami continued to rant.

Katy only grinned in return, "as plain as the nose on her face,"

"I HEARD THAT!" The girls barely managed to duck out of the way as the now empty coffee cup came sailing through the air, clattering off the window as it fell to the floor.

* * *

"You guys are the pilots for that robot thing…the Vital Guarder right?" Joey addressed us, making me jump, "Yeah, You'll be continuing your work on that. Never know when a thing like that might come in handy," 

"Ashton!" Simon stared at his team-mate with disbelief as Cass made a face at him, "You even told them about that!"

"And what are you supposed to be?"

I blinked as Rai suddenly addressed me, "You sure don't look like a Zwei, that's for sure. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here by chance…" I began to explain.

"Not you wiseass," Rai sniggered, "I was talking to the babe behind you,"

Okay, so I guess he wasn't addressing me.

"She's ugly," Michelle muttered darkly as Cass nodded her head.

"I dunno," Ashton blushed slightly, "I think she's kinda…"

"Don't you even _think_ about finishing that sentence," Cass growled, shutting him up so fast his teeth clicked.

"So," Rai turned back to the Nolobien, "what's your name?"

"F-Fina," she stuttered, taking a slight step backwards, not liking the look in his eye.

"Hey," I stood in between them, trying to get Rai's attention, "Mind if I ask something? What exactly are you planning to do once we reach normal space?"

"Eh?" Rai blinked at me stupidly, "How the hell should I know?"

"Well…" I paused for a moment, wondering if I should voice my thoughts, "I had this idea. According to what we know, the Briar Sea acts very much like any other kind of ocean right? What I mean is it's got currents. When the Delta sank into the sea, we got pushed out of orbit by the currents, so I was thinking if we stayed within the sea, and found a current that would take us back to Ba'ku or one of the other inhabited planets, it would be easier to escape our enemies, right?"

"Wrong!" Douglas snapped, "The Sea's laced with currents going here, there and everywhere. We'd have no way of knowing where we'd end up ya idiot!"

"That is not completely true," Serek cut in, "We _could_ be able to estimate our trajectory, if given the time,"

Juli raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yes. If we take this current," He brought up a map of the surrounding area onto the view screen, pointing to a line just off the starboard bow, "We should reach the vicinity of the Ba'ku Moon of Orillia within the next four weeks. In conclusion, Lieutenant Wayneright's plan would be a much safer course of action,"

I blinked in surprise. Praise from the Vulcan, who'd of thought?

Joey looked at Blue, who turned to gaze at me, long and hard, before nodding without a word.

"Alright then," Joey turned to me, "We're gonna do exactly as you said, and seeing you seem to know the Helm better then any of these Zwei dorks, you're now our chief helmsman,"

"Thanks…I think,"

"So what are you all standing around here for?" Rai snapped, let's get too it!"

"There's no way I'm gonna cooperate with them," I heard Simon mutter to Juli.

"They have us hostage," she whispered back in reply, there's not a lot we can do. Very well," she said out loud, "We'll abide by your orders. Working together will increase our chances of survival. However…" Her eyes narrowed at Blue, "Any more violence like that stunt you just pulled and we won't do a thing to aide you,"

"Are you in charge?" Blue asked lazily in reply.

"N…no," Juli admitted.

"Well, you are now," he said simply before rounding on me, "You, Helmsman, you got a name?"

"Lieutenant Daniel Wayneright, Operations Department," I replied in monotone, deciding to forget the Cadet bit.

"Fine," Blue replied, "You will learn everything you can about how to fly this hunk of scrap metal. You will work in conjunction with the Zwei Helmsman, so when your away, he can take over. When you are not working on how to run this thing, you will be conveying messages from the Bridge to the rest of the ship. You, Ginger girl," He shot at the Zwei.

"M-my names Anina," She answered feebly.

"Yeah, Ginger girl," he repeated, "You will transfer communication subroutines within the ship to the Helm Console and the Science Two station for when he's not flying. And you…" He rounded on Fina, "You will keep this place looking good understand?"

"Yes sir," Fina bowed meekly to him.

"R-right," I nodded as well.

What had I gotten myself into?

* * *

Conrad stared out of the window, gazing at the wreck of the Eclipse. It had been badly damaged from it's time in the Sea, but somehow they'd managed to salvage her, not to mention the two agents inside. 

"What's their condition?" He asked the EMH. He didn't trust the real doctor enough and the crew didn't know who the two men were. At least with the EMH he could erase his memory afterwards.

"They've both been exposed to level D3 radiation," The dark-skinned hologram reported grimly, "But that's not what concerns me," He glanced over at the two intensive care units, "They both appear to bear the marks of torture, It's more notable on the Ensign though,"

"Torture?" Conrad raised an eyebrow, "I need to talk to the lieutenant,"

"I'm sorry sir but I can't allow that," The hologram shook his head, "These men must rest and be…"

"Computer deactivate EMH," Conrad ignored the look of alarm as the Doctor suddenly dissipated into nothingness, before walking over to the unit contain Agent Fox.

He had some questions for his men, ones that might help him a lot.

* * *

When he stepped onto the Bridge, half an hour later, Conrad did not look pleased. 

"Estimate the current location of the Ryvius with what data we have on Shear Four,"

The First Officer blinked, "Do you think she's riding one of the currents?"

Conrad ignored the question, "If your not going to do that, then contact Deep Space Twelve and ask for Jonathan Slone. Once we've delivered the Eclipse there, we'll dive again and return to our hunt of the Ryvius,"

* * *

"Goooooood morning everybody!" Joey called chirpily as I opened the frequencies within the ship, "This is recently promoted Commander Joseph Mattenson, Operations department, but you guys can call me Joey…or sir…and I am now on the air to every corner of the Ryvius! 

The main reason behind our little broadcast this morning is to inform all you guys, girls and multi-gender species out there that the Zwei's who have been steering this crate have been hiding crucial info from us concerning all of our welfares.

Having discovered the truth, we felt it was our duty to get on the air and educate all of yous.

First off, according to our helmsman, we're currently within the Briar Sea at a depth of three sixty, Shear Four, and da reason we're down here is to evade detection from an unknown enemy force.

Do ya all hear what I'm saying?" He paused for a moment, as if expecting an answer, the rest of the gang, minus Blue, snickering to themselves as he did so, "We've been attacked on at least two separate occasions and the Zwei rather conveniently forgot to tell us!

Neither did they inform us of two Agents of this enemy who were directly responsible for the destruction of Starbase Delta, nor the fact they were left to die within the Brig of the Eclipse, NOR, that the Ryvius is equipped with state of the art weaponry, the latest in shuttle, shuttlepod, and fighter technology, two hangers full of our own personal army, and a giant robo Mech secret weapon. They also happened to forget that the Delta's best and brightest were called upon to try and figure out of this robot works.

These were _all_ acts, carried out by the Zwei, because they thought they had special rights, just because they were the elite of the elite on the Delta.

In order to return the Ryvius to a safe environment, my friends and I will be "Supervising" the Zwei as they work. The supervisors will include me, Commander Joey Mattenson, our new Captain, Alan Blue, Doctors Cass and Michelle Kray, Lt. commanders Douglas Finster and Raimundo "Rai" Langrish of the Engineering and Tactical departments respectfully, and finally from my very own Operations Department," I was suddenly grabbed into what I presumed was a friendly neck hold, "I present to you our new helmsman, Lieutenant Daniel Wayneright!"

I managed to wiggle my way out of his grasp as he continued with his message to the ship.

As I stood up straight, I caught Carlos' eye, who merely looked unimpressed.

"What? You think I wanted this?" I asked exasperatedly as I headed for the Helm.

Carlos shrugged, "Can't be helped I guessed," He lent against the edge of my console as Joey went on about how we were heading for Orillia, "You okay? You seem quiet,"

"Can't be helped," I muttered in reply.

"I…was talking about your brother,"

I glanced over at Kurt, who'd been tied up from wire from Joey's pocket, and thrown into a corner.

I simply narrowed my eyes, "It _definitely _can't be helped,"


	22. The Changing Times Part II

**THE CHANGING TIMES**

**PART II**

"Dammit Sir!" Jonathan Slone spat at his superior, "Two Luna class vessels have been destroyed, how can you just sit there and be so relaxed?"

"It could have been worse," Marcus Tucker replied calmly as he watched the Aquila dive back into the Patch, "They could have deployed the Vital Guarder. If they'd done that, I doubt Conrad would have been able to even submit a report to me,"

Jon clenched his fist as he paced his office that Tucker had so conveniently taken over.

"Is it possible that the President already knows?" he asked at last.

"That is not for you to know," came the calm reply, "Suffice to say, we are looking in on the possibility,"

"That still doesn't explain how they're able to pilot the Ryvius," Jon gave up on pacing and decided to be content with looking out the window, "When do you want me to report to Tyran?"

"I've prepared a statement for you to work from," Marcus tossed a padd across the desk, "You have one hour to make use of it, then give your results to Tyran after that. Don't over react."

Jon nodded bitterly, "I under stand sir, I…Good God!" he suddenly stared in amazement and horror, "What is that?"

Marcus to merely smiled as a shadow passed over the office.

"That," He said without looking, "Is, or will be, are last resort, the Impulse,"

* * *

"Everybody please remain calm," I spoke quietly into the receiver as my message was broadcast throughout the ship, "Commander Joey Mattenson has met with the team leaders. However if you have any doubts concerning our present situation, you should all be advised that the Ryvius is being swept along by Shear Four currents to the Ba'ku Moon of Orillia.

As soon as schedules have been drawn up, we hope we will have the pleasure of your assistance in achieving this goal. Thank you,"

I let out a sigh, before looking up a Joey, who had been hovering at my shoulder, "How'd I do?"

"You did good kid," Joey said gruffly, "Keep it up,"

I nodded slightly before returning to my study of the Helm, only to be cut off when Lucson suddenly yawned loudly from one corner.

I glanced up at Blue, who seemed to have just ignored it, before going back to my work.

"Here you go,"

I glanced up as Fina balanced a cup of coffee on the edge of my console, which I gratefully took up.

"Thanks," I nodded my appreciation as I took a sip.

"You're welcome," Fina smiled as she lent against the side of the console, "So, are you thinking about Ami and the others?" she asked.

"Yeah I am," I admitted, "A little. I just hope this new development doesn't affect them too much,"

* * *

"So what happens now?" Rachel asked as she finished off her drink, "I always had dreams of going out into space. My parents were so excited when they found out I'd be a part of the Ship Attendant program, even my Uncle John,"

"They told us at the meeting everything would be alright once we reached Orillia," Ami put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "Don't let yourself get down," She grinned, "Just put a smile on and look ahead to the future!"

"_ATTENTION," _the computer suddenly spoke up, _"incoming MESSAGE frOM LIEUTENANT DANIEL WAYNERIGHT,"_

"oh! A message from Dan!" Katy squeaked as she ran to the console in the middle of the room.

"Well, let's hear it!" Ami cried as she ran over to join her friend. It felt like an age had gone by since she'd seen him last.

After a moment, the screen blinked, before revealing a very tired looking Daniel. Despite this however, he was doing his best to smile, although he looked as though he was doing something else while he was recording the message.

"Hey Girls," He smiled weakly, "Sorry I can't chat in person but I've got a lot on my plate at the moment. Lot's happening at the moment, and as you probably heard, I've been assigned to the Bridge. Okay, got to go Catch you later, bye!"

And with that, he was gone.

"That's it?" Ami blinked in surprise, "That's all he could think to say?"

"That's our Danny boy," Katy smiled, "Always short and to the point!"

* * *

"I JUST DON'T GET IT!" Nicks bellowed as he kicked a container out of his way as he stormed around the Cargo Bay, "HOW COME DANIEL GETS TO WORK ON THE BRIDGE! WHAT'S HE DONE THAT I HAVEN'T!"

"Why are you asking me?" Akihiro muttered as he finished working on the panel, "It's Daniel who's working on the Bridge, why not ask him?"

"And have you seen these schedules?" Nicks brought a sweeping hand over to a nearby active console, "This means we're gonna have to work twice as hard as before!"

"It's only temporary until we reach Orillia," Akihiro smiled as he stood up, "Until then we gotta to the best we can,"

"Hello?" Nicks knocked hard on his friends head, "Is something wrong with you? You're way to positive you know that?"

* * *

"No more games!" Kurt fell back against the wall as Douglas landed another punch, "Your taking forever to figure out how to work this thing, work faster!"

Kurt merely stood up as the other operators chose to ignore the fight, smirking slightly.

"What? You think you're so special cause you're number one?" Douglas continued mockingly.

"Bastard!" Kurt made a move to try and hit him, only to intercepted by Carlos.

"What are you doing?" Kurt asked in disbelief, "I thought you had more backbone then this!"

"In case you've forgotten, Daniel and Fina are still on the Bridge," Carlos replied coldly, "It's almost like they're being held hostage up there. You know Dan stayed put for your sake,"

Kurt stared into Carlos' eyes, before finally relenting.

"So you're saying I should be grateful right?" He asked calmly as he walked back to his seat, "Alright I'll behave.

If only so I don't owe my brother anything,"

* * *

Over the next two weeks, things slowly began to return to a normality that hadn't been seen since before the Delta sunk.

People kept to the schedules, mostly, Ami and Co. kept the Delta Bravo running smoothly, while Carlos, Kurt and the others continued to learn how to operate the Vital Guarder.

I, meanwhile, worked in tandem with Chris Swile in the workings of the Helm, delivering messages at the same time.

In fact it was now, over two weeks later, that I decided to make another announcement.

"Attention, this is Lieutenant Daniel Wayneright with a progress report.

If all continues to go on schedule, then we should arrive in Orillia orbit within the next twelve days," I took a moment to yawn loudly for a moment, before continuing, "If this works, I assure you it will not be long until we're all safe and sound at Deep Space Twelve. Until then, as always, we request that you continue you excellent work and keep to the posted schedules. Thank you,"

I sighed as I leaned back in my seat, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"Hey kid," I looked up blearily to see Joey smirking down at me, "You've earned your rest time. Go to ya quarters and report back here at 0800,"

I nodded gratefully as I headed for the Turbolift, thankful to go down to my quarters and enjoy the softness of my pillow.

As I came towards the elevator, the doors hissed open, revealing the ever stony faced Alan Blue behind them, no doubt back from a evaluation of the work on the Vital Guarder.

I quietly stepped aside and let him by, inclining my head respectfully as I entered the Turbolift.

As the doors hissed shut, I relaxed and lent up against the back of it, closing my eyes as the cylinder shot down towards my level.

* * *

Joey turned in surprise as Blue stepped out of the Turbolift, barely glancing at Daniel as he went by, waiting until the doors shut before he spoke.

"How's the kid doing?" he asked his friend.

"A lot better then I thought he would," Joey looked back at the closed Turbolift doors, "To be fair he's kinda growing on me,"

"Is he cooperating?"

"To the letter," Joey smirked, "Almost all the time he's up here he's either working on the Helm or delivering messages to the crew. He sends a couple of messages to his friends ever so often but that's about it,"

"We can use him then," Blue smirked, "If he keeps up the good work, promote him to Lt. Commander, show the rest of them that if you play ball, you get rewarded. But if he starts to show _any_ signs of stepping out of line…"  
"I hear ya," Joey nodded grimly, "Make an example out of him,"

* * *

Ami sighed as she stuck her head into Daniel's bedroom.

"Poor guy," she looked sadly at Katy, "They finally let him go and he just flops on his bed, he didn't even change,"

"I wonder how Carlos is dong?" Katy said absently, earning a scowl from Ami as they left.

"I'm right here!" Carlos' voice echoed down the corridor, "And I got company!"

Ami gasped as she watch Carlos struggle down the corridor, an unconscious and badly beaten up Kurt on his back.

"Kurt!" She cried as she ran to help Carlos bring the out cold cadet into his quarters, "What happened?"

"Alan Blue happened," Carlos grunted as he lay Daniel's brother on the window seat, "Kurt got…a little _too_ rebellious,"

He sighed as he replicated a sheet and lay it over his team-mates limp body, "He resists everything that comes his way, just watching him is enough to wear me out!"

* * *

I sighed as I stepped out of my bedroom, having just woken up, showered, changed and feeling refreshed.

Another day, another time to do as I'm told.

A grunt from the window seat brought my attention to the body that was occupying it.

To my surprise I found Kurt, one arm hanging off the edge, clearly bandaged up.

"_Not again,"_ I thought bitterly to myself as I headed for the replicator, _"Why does he do it?"_

"What are you looking at?"

I blinked in surprise as I realised my brother was awake.

"The replicator," I replied dryly, "And it looks like your still as stubborn as ever,"

Kurt said nothing, he just rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"You're then one that does everything you've been told to do bro," He said with a sharp edge, "Unlike you, I have my own free will,"

"And you get beaten up as a result. Coffee, black," I smirked to myself as my drink materialised, "You knows, there's a very thin border between free will and plain stupidity Kurt,"

"It's a mind-set that _you'll_ never have!" He spat as he sat up suddenly, "All you ever do is smile, even when something's taken from you, what's wrong with you?"

I didn't say anything for a moment. I just stared out the window, coffee in hand.

I knew the thing he was referring too. It had been ages ago, around my third year of high school. Suffice to say there was a girl involved, and she had been the object of an argument between me and Kurt. For some reason I'd found the whole situation funny, though for the life of me I can't remember why.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Come in, it's open," I called as I drained the last of my coffee.

"Daniel? Are you okay?" Fina popped her heard through the door, smiling shyly, "Don't you think it's time we headed for the Bridge? They'll be beginning to wonder if we don't appear,"

"Sure Fina," I grinned at the girl, "Just let me grab my jacket and we can go,"

"That girl," Kurt looked thoughtfully towards the as Fina nodded and decided to wait outside, "What's the deal?"

"The deal is it's none of your business," I replied curtly as I picked up my uniform jacket from over the back of a chair, "I'll see you later," I paused at the door, looking over my shoulder as I shrugged the jacket on, "Get well soon Kurt,"

* * *

"_Get well soon Kurt,_" Kurt mimicked irritably as the doors hissed shut, "Damm you," He took to staring out of the window, watching the Sea go by, "I wonder how Ami feel about this?"

Little did he realise, as he stared out of the window, Carlos was watching him from his bedroom doorway, a thoughtful look on his face.

* * *

Lucson sighed as he stared at the screen in front of him, Science II.  
Blue, being the ever cheerful fellow that he was, had un-ceremonially kicked him out of the Command Chair, and was now stuck manning the console while Daniel wasn't using it.

He felt so dejected and useless sitting here. Serek was getting all the science stuff, not that Lucson was a scientist. What stung him even more was the fact he and Juli and said a word since the discovery about the Agents. He had thought he had done the right thing, defending the people under his command from the Section 31 operatives. Apparently he was the _only_ one. Now here he was, alone and friendless, with nothing but the gentle hum of the Bridge to comfort him.

He had never been very popular with the rest of the Zwei, he knew that. Some thought of him as pompous and arrogant, the others, and most of the Starfleet Cadets of the Delta, thought him to be overly pride obsessed, just because his father was a Fleet Admiral and his three brothers all captains of high end starships, but Juli…

He didn't know what Juli thought of him. Sometimes he felt she had been his only friend, his most trusting confident, but now she thought of him as the rest of the Zwei did, maybe hating him even more then the others, and that hurt him, a lot, right down to his core.

Beep! Beep!

Lucson blinked out of his stupor as the console in front of him beeped suddenly. Using what little he knew about the science station, he accessed the outer sensors, calling out to his team-mates as he did so, "Guys, I'm getting something on sensors!"

"Lots of things are on sensors," Chris muttered sleepily from the Helm, "Could you be more specific?"

Lucson scowled at the ginger helmsman as he continued with his scans, "I'm detecting pressure in the current, specific enough?"

His eyes widened as his fingers tapped faster, "There's something out there!"

"And that something would be…?" Kevin looked expectantly at the former Captain.

"Something big," Lucson muttered as his eyes darted over his screen, "Something _really_ big,"

"You're not very good at this specific thing are you?" Michelle said lazily as she lounged in the Captain's Chair.

"Well if you shut your trap for five seconds at let me perform a more detailed scan I could _be_ more specific!" Lucson snapped in reply.

"Hey!" Michelle bolted upright as she gave the Zwei a death glare to end all death glares, "Watch the tongue, If you don't, I'll tell Blue…"

"You'll tell him _what_?" Lucson suddenly stopped what he was doing, locking eyes with the stunned cadet, "That I back-chatted you? Please. You think just because your blue-haired leaders got a big gun and nobody else does he's the big shot around here? Well so what! Go ahead! Tell him! Let him beat the living crud out of me for talking back to one of his groupies! But until he does I'm going to stay here, and do my part to insure this crew returns home safely. And if that means I have to perform a detailed scan of whatever's out there, I WANT SOME PEACE AND QUIET WHILE I DO IT! GOT IT!"

Michelle nodded wordlessly, her eyes wide with shock, her mouth slightly agape.

"Thank you," Lucson settled down to continue his scan, running a hand through his hair as he did so, totally oblivious to the thoroughly impressed look Juli was giving him.

She had never seen him this angry with someone. Lucson might not be the best of Captains, but he always had the best intensions of those he "Commanded" in mind.

A stab of guilt suddenly passed through her. Despite what Daniel had said, it hadn't been until that moment that his words had really sunk in. What Lucson had done was wrong, she couldn't deny that, but now she saw he had indeed done it to insure no one got hurt, at least in his eyes.

The last thing anyone need was another event like that on the Bridge of the Eclipse.

She blinked slightly as she realised the object of her admiration had looked up and was staring back, an unsure look playing across his face.

She smiled at him reassuringly, before turning back to her console.

She'd said it once, and she'd say it again, there weren't very many people like Lucson Houjou.

* * *

If there's one thing I hate about the Ryvius, it's the fact it's always very quiet. You can't even hear the rumble of the Impulse engines, and the usual hum that I hear when walking down corridors is reduced to almost nothing.

I can't even hear my footsteps on the carpet as me and Fina head for the Turbolift. Since we left my Quarters, we've walked in silence, a silence that I really want to break.

"You mind if I ask you something?" I asked quietly.

Fina looked at me with surprise, clearly lost in the silence of the corridor, before nodding and returning her gaze to the corridor ahead.

"There is no harm in asking," she replied.

"What do you do…" I paused, try to think how to word my problem, "What do you do, when you want to forget something…but you can't?"

Fina frowned for a moment, as in deep thought.

"It's impossible to forget everything," She said at last, "You can only part with your past…when you're ready,"

I raised an eyebrow, I'd heard that from somewhere.

"The first rule of Noloben religion," I realised.

"That's right," Fina nodded, "The first of the five rules laid down by Mother Arhnay upon my peoples arrival at our Homeworld. The one who protected my ancestors on the journey from our war-ravaged planet,"

"Part with your past…" I stopped suddenly as I let her words sink in.

Fina stopped beside me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen," She smiled, "No matter which race you are, be it Human, Nolobien, Ba'ku, anyone. Everyone feels the same about some memories,"

I smirked over my shoulder at her, "Even you?"

She laughed slightly, something which I found slightly mesmerising.

"Even me," She laughed, "Yes, even me,"

* * *

"How can anything be down here?" Kevin asked, "This is Shear Four, not even Starfleet's managed to get down here,"

"I've finished the scan," Lucson's eyes widened, "What the…"

"What is it?" Chris looked behind him, "What you find?"

"It…it looks like a giant squid!" Lucson gasped.

Michelle laughed as she practically danced over to his console, "You're nuts dude,"

Lucson narrowed his eyes to slits. Suddenly without any warning, he'd grabbed the stunned girl by the back of her head, and pulled her round to his side of the console, forcing her to look at his screen.

"Check my readings yourself!" He cried angrily, holding the squirming girl in an iron grasp, "Arrow shaped, clearly biological, has tentacles used for what the computer perceives as a use for propulsion. If it's not a squid then what the hell is it?"  
"A screwy Zwei who doesn't know how to use a science station properly?" Michelle screamed as she tried to wrench herself out of his grasp, "That's it! You've just gone _way_ out of line mister! YOU'RE MAKING ME LOOK LIKE A FOOL!"

* * *

_The Girl in pink stood on the very edge of the Fin, staring out into the Sea._

_She could sense something. Something familiar._

_Then she saw it, coming towards her, straight towards her!_

"_Neeya," The familiar object called to her, "Come back to us Neeya,"_

_The girl in pink, Neeya, gazed as the object came ever closer._

"_Neeya," The voice repeated, "Why do you stay with these beings? Come back to us. Free yourself of your slavery,"_

_Neeya stared at the arrow shaped being, before holding her hand up to it, her pupils dilating rapidly as the familiar object was almost right on top of the ship on which she stood._

"_No,"_

_The voice desisted, and altered it's course, barely missing the giant starship, shaking the people with as it pulsed through the current._

* * *

I tried to brace myself against the wall as suddenly the ship shook violently again, the once silent corridor now making way for much louder noises.

"Just what is Chris think he's doing up there?" I cried angrily, "I can't even take a break without something screwing up!"

"D-Daniel!" Fina suddenly cried, "The deck! I'm slipping!"

Suddenly the whole corridor seemed to shift to one side causing Fina to lose her balance.

"Watch out!" I cried, grabbing her hand, only to find myself slipping too. Finally the Deck became too steep, causing us both to lose our footing. My mind reacting fast, I quickly brought my friend close to my chest, before turning around, my back hitting the opposite wall, sending spasms of pain through my shoulders but cushioning Fina from the blow.

The shaking went as quickly as it had come, the deck righting itself, leaving me and Fina in a slightly awkward position.

She was now closer then she'd ever been to me before, her hands up to her chest, shaking slightly. My own hands had come protectively around her, making sure she wouldn't get hurt. She was cuddled up to me, so close I could feel her breath on my neck, coming out in short bursts.

I didn't look at her, I just stared at the wall ahead, unsure of how to proceed.

The corridor returned to the silence that had reigned over it a moment ago, the shaking now all but a distant memory in my slightly fuzzy brain.

Slowly, tentatively, I felt Fina get into a more comfortable position, one of her hands making its way into my own, resting her head gently on my shoulder as she gave a sigh of relief.

I relaxed slightly as she did so, slightly glad that neither of us had made a move out of each others embrace. This felt so right.

And yet…at the same time, it didn't.

I couldn't explain it, but right now I didn't care. I felt more content then I had at any other time on this voyage.

Little did I know as I stood there, this girl I barely knew in my arms, a certain girl, dressed in pink, stood watching us from the shadows, a look of curiosity cross in her face.


	23. We Didn't Know Anything Prologue

**WE DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING**

**PROLOGUE**

"I compliment you all for these three long weeks," I said with boredom laced through my voice, clearly getting tired of this trip as much as the rest of the cadets, "The Ryvius is currently at a depth of four ninety, Shear Four, on a heading for the Ba'ku Moon of Orillia on half Impulse.

Once in orbit, we hope to send a clear signal to Deep Space Twelve, from which we hope they will sends ships to aide us,"

I sighed as I lent back in my chair, "It's almost over ladies and gentlemen, let's all hang in there,"

I ran a hand through my hair as I turned internal communications off. I knew we were going to be saved soon, I kept telling myself that, but that doesn't stop a sense of uneasiness from invading my thoughts every now and again.

Lucson tells me it's the mood within the Ryvius, that he gets the same feeling all the time, and while I'll be the first to admit that this is the first time I've agreed with him, I can't help but feel…

* * *

_Something isn't right._


	24. We Didn't Know Anything Part I

**WE DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING**

**PART I**

The Bridge was strangely quiet this evening, something of an event these days. Joey, the "Supervisor" in duty, was currently asleep in the Command Chair, while Charlie (as everyone had started to call Ashton) quietly snored at one of the forward Phaser turret stations. Lucson, Serek and the other Zwei had called it a night and had silently crept off after Joey had gone to sleep, apparently promising to come back before the Team Blue member woke up.

Fina had chosen to remain on the Bridge with me, although for her part she also slept peacefully at my science console, should anything happen.

So that just left me, working long into the night, trying to discover the mysteries of the Helm console I'd yet to discover.

"I didn't expect _you_ to be up,"

I jerked out of my thoughts as I glanced up to the top of the Bridge, just in time to see Juli step through the Turbolift doors.

"You should get some rest," She said as she came down to me, "Or you'll be in no shape in the morning,"

"I'm too tired to sleep," I smiled as I went back to my console, "Besides, no one knows this console better then me, and I've lost track of where Chris is,"

"You want me to take over?" she asked as she came to my side.

I chuckled lightly, "By the time I'd explained it all to you, it'd be morning, and that wouldn't help either of us,"  
Juli laughed as she took the Ops console next to me, "I guess not,"

"Besides," I continued, "I've still got to put these bulletins out. I like to think they help put people's minds to rest if you know what I mean,"

"Yeah I do," She smiled at me, "I know they make me feel more relaxed anyway. Something about your voice I guess,"

I was glad the Bridge had been set to Night Mode so Juli couldn't see the blush that graced my cheeks, "Thanks,"

"No problem," She smiled again, before turning to the Viewscreen, "Only three more days to go,"

"Amazing how fast this thing can go at half Impulse," I said as I joined her in watching the Briar Sea float by us, "Even through the Patch,"

I stole a glance at my long time friend, watching as the image of the Sea on the Viewscreen lit up her features slightly. I had to hand it to Juli, she sure had the best of everything. A good head on her shoulders, a good relationship with the people she worked with, not to mention her superb abilities as a commanding officer (No matter how bad she thought she was) as well as the fact she was stunningly pretty.

Yes, I'll admit it, Juli's one of the most attractive girls on the Ryvius, and there's been plenty of times when I've thought about asking her out, but something keeps pulling me back and it's not because she's one of the Zwei.

It's because I value our friendship. Juli and I have been friends since we met at the Academy, and I guess I'm kind afraid that if something went wrong and we split up, we'd never be friends again. Another thing, which to say the least, I find strange, is that whenever I think about asking her, I suddenly think of Ami, and how she would feel if we dated, though for the life of me I can't figure out why.

"You think we'll make it?" I suddenly asked out of the blue, "I mean do you _really_ think we'll do it?"

Juli paused for a moment, before nodding, "Yes, no doubt about it,"

I nodded to myself, before going back to my study of my console, "So…how's Pat doing?" I asked after a long beat of silence.

"Oh, He's alright," Juli smiled, "He misses you, you know,"

I smiled apologetically, "Tell him I'm sorry, but I'm constantly on the Bridge right now and by the time I come of duty I'm so tired…" I trailed off as I yawned, "…that I just don't have the energy to see him,"

"He knows," Juli smiled as she went back to fiddling with the console in front of her, "but that doesn't stop him from…missing…you…"

* * *

Juli trailed off as she glanced at her friend, only so smile fondly, for the poor cadet had fallen asleep, his head buried in his arms on the console in front of him.

She sighed as she stood up from her console, she had only come up here to make sure Dan was okay, other then that, she had no real reason for being there. She sighed as she looked around the Bridge, taking in the snores from Joey and Charlie, mingled in with the hum of the consoles.

She turned her attention back to her friend…no… best friend, and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. A console for a bed wasn't exactly the nicest place to sleep. A part of her thought about carrying him back to his quarters, but she quickly dismissed that idea. Daniel's friends sprung to mind, not to mention he would be quite a weight to drag down to the living area.

So she did what she saw as the next best thing.

Carefully unbuttoning her Zwei standard jacket, she gently lay it around his shoulders, making sure it wouldn't slip off as she did so.

She smiled slightly as he shifted in his sleep, pulling the jacket closer slightly. He looked so peaceful when he slept, so unlike when he was awake, when he was constantly worrying about everything, or getting beaten up by his brother.

She sighed as she headed for the Turbolift, steal one last glance at her friend's sleeping form, before entering the elevator, the doors hissing shut on the sleeping room.

* * *

Down in the living area however, some people were not as asleep as those on the Bridge.

Ami sighed as she plucked at Rafra's fur on the Window seat, smiling slightly how the sleeping animal in her lap seemed to be enjoying itself.

"Ami?" The girl looked up in surprise as Katy stumbled out of her room, rubbing sleep from her eyes, "What are you doing up? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Ami sighed slightly as she decided to stare out of the window, "Couldn't sleep. Too worried about Daniel and the others,"

"Know what you mean," Katy slumped next to her friend, "Hey did you hear? Two more people quit Rigby's Mess Hall shift,"

"Ami scowled down at Rafra, "They're just a bunch of lazy gits," she muttered bitterly.

"You know something else?" Katy gave her friend a uncertain gaze, "Everything's changed so much. It's kinda…scaring me,"

Ami smirked at her, "Are you feeling lonesome without A Carlos to irritate?"

Katy sighed as she looked down at her bare feet, "No, not really," She caught Ami's surprised look, before adding, "But I do miss him…because he's Carlos,"

* * *

"It feels like we've been working on this forever!" Marco whined as he batted his head against his locker door.

Robert yawned loudly in reply.

"I thought we joined Starfleet, not the Marine Corp.!" he added.

Carlos rolled his eyes as the two continued to moan like an old married couple, only for his eyes to land on Kurt, zipping up his uniform, trying to make himself look presentable.

"Well someone's feeling quiet today," Carlos sniggered at the younger Wayneright, "I'll bet my place at the Academy that even _you're_ beginning to find this interesting!"

Kurt didn't even look at him as he adjusted his pips, before heading out of the changing room.

"I'm just returning a favour," He mutter as he left.

Carlos stared after him, before shrugging and follow suite, "Whatever you say man,"

* * *

Blue's eyes darted to the door next to him as he heard the Turbolift on the other side ground to a halt, the single occupant inside tapping her foot as the doors opened.

Blue and Juli stared at each other for the longest time, as if daring the other to say something.

"Well?" Juli glared at the Captain, "Are you coming in or can I continue to my quarters?"

Blue continued to stare for a moment, before stepping in without a word, waiting until the doors finally hissed shut before he spoke.

"Deck seventy five," He called out to the Turbolift, before addressing his fellow occupant, "So what do you think are the chances are there's trouble waiting for us at Orillia?" he asked in his deadpan voice.

"I'd say forty percent," She replied crisply, not looking at him, her eyes firmly fixed on the doors in front of her.

"More like sixty," Blue grunted in turn, "and if that ship that appeared just before we launched was being controlled by Section 31, It's more like eighty percent,"

"If you already knew the answer, then why did you ask me?" came the irritated reply.

"Easy," He growled, "I don't like back-chatters, and I don't think that helmsman boyfriend of yours would like it if I rearranged your face because of it,"

"Daniel's _not_ my boyfriend!" Juli hissed under her breath, before retaining her composure, "So what will you do?"

"Why do you think Danny-boy's still up on the Bridge, figuring out the more advanced controls of the helm?" he muttered, "Or that we're figuring out the Vital Guarder?"

"but we'll be facing professionals!" Juli protested, "Men and women that have spent years in open space and know everything there is to know about space combat," She turned to Blue "By ourselves we won't be able to…"  
She was suddenly cut off as Blue roughly shoved her against the wall of the Turbolift, pinning her with both hands.

He was close, too close. Close enough for her to smell the heavy scent of Romulan Ale on his breath.

At that moment the Turbolift ground to a halt, the doors hissing open.

Blue didn't move for a moment, before standing up straight, and disappearing out of the doorway.

"And find a standard issue uniform!" He snapped over his shoulder, "The next time I see you I don't want to see that Zwei tat on you," He glanced over his shoulder, "Even though it looks like your partway there,"

Juli scowled as she hugged herself round her jacket free middle.

"Because everyone hates the Zwei now!" She shouted down the corridor after him, "AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

* * *

The First Officer looked at Conrad uneasily, "Are…we allowed to do this sir?"

"But of course," he replied dryly, "We'll just say that we couldn't open communications due to the restrictions of the Sea. That we were forced to fall back on our original orders," His grin became slightly maniacal, "And proceeded at our own discretion,"

* * *

"Daniel…" I groaned in my sleep as someone kept pushing me gently, "Daniel, wake up,"

I sat up reluctantly and stretched in my chair, looking up tiredly into the face of Fina.

"Good morning," I yawned, smiling sleepily at her, "How you doing?"

"I'm alright," Fina suddenly looked puzzled, "But what about you? Did Joey promote you in the night or something?"

"Huh?" I looked at her quizzically, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," Fina giggled slightly as she showed me a blue sleeve for emphasis, "Last time I checked, only the Zwei wore _this_ uniform,"

I blinked as I suddenly realised one of the Zwei had draped their uniform jacket over his shoulder during the night, and judging from the size of it only one person could fit into it.

"Juli…"

* * *

"JUST HOLD YOUR HORSES!" Ami bellowed over the crowd, "WE'RE MAKING IT AS FAST AS WE CAN SO JUST HOLD ON!"

"Honestly," Rachel tutted to herself as she stirred the pot, "Of all the days for the replicators to break down and only five of us show up!"

"I'm still wondering why _we're_ still working," Ami grumbled as she continued to work, "JUST SHUT UP WILL YA WE'RE DOING THE BEST WE CAN!"

* * *

Akihiro's eyes widened with surprise as he dropped his engineering kit, the clattering echoing through the empty Engineering.

"There's no body here," He said blankly.

"Told ya," Nicks grunted as he stuck his head through the door, "You're probably the only guy on the entire ship whose still working!"

* * *

Gamblers, sleepers, drinkers, gamers, and people looking for a good time if you know what I mean.

All of them seemed to converge on the Promenade Deck I had noticed as me and Fina headed for the Delta Bravo, and what's more their numbers were growing by the day.

More and more people were abandoning their duties the closer we got to Orillia, leaving less and less people like Ami and Katy to pick up the slack.

It was like walking into the past. Walking through the streets of a post-war ravaged city, survivors huddled together in groups.

"Hey baby," Despite myself, I glanced over at a group of guys slouched near the entrance to a deserted corridor, "Come and take a ride with us,"  
"Yeah leave the loser!" Another one of them snickered, "Come and join the big boys!"

"Take a hike!" I spat at them as I pushed Fina, "And keep your dirty thoughts to yourselves!"

"Aww, don't go," One of them whined, "We won't do anything wrong!"

I simply ignored them, not removing my hand from Fina's back until we reached the Delta Bravo, only to be greeted by a tired and thoroughly pissed off Ami as we approached the counter.

"Here we are," She sighed as she heaved a basket up onto the surface as she saw us coming, "Fifteen orders for the Bridge, as asked for,"

"You stayed on just to make this?" I raised an eyebrow in surprise, "Thanks Ami, you're the best,"

Ami blushed slightly as she nodded absently, just as Katy came over to say hello, sighing dejectedly as she patted Rafra absently.

Fina bit her lip with guilt, "Hey, sorry you had to look after Rafra for so long,"

"It's okay," Katy shrugged as she lent on the counter, turning her attention to me, "Where's Carlos?"

"Last I heard, he was still drilling on the Vital Guarder non-stop," I sighed, "I gotta feel sorry for the guy. He barely comes back to his quarters anymore, not even to sleep these days,"

Katy sighed dejectedly again, "I see,"

"Speaking of sleep," I eyed Ami as she tried to unsuccessfully stifle a yawn, "You girls look tired. Everything okay?"

"The other shifts are skipping duties," Ami sighed as she stretched, "So guess who's left to do them?"

"Tell everyone to do their jobs!" She poked me in the chest, "make it a order for the Bridge!"

"I can't do that!" I protested as I brushed the finger away.

"Daniel's doing the best he can," Fina put in, "And besides, it's only a few more days until we reach Orillia, so just hang in there," She smiled, "As Juli continues to remind us, it won't be long now. Speaking of Juli," She tugged at my arm, "We should head back to the Bridge,"

"R-Right," I replied hesitantly as she walked away, before picking up the basket and heading after her, "See ya later!" I called over my shoulder.

* * *

Katy sighed as she watched her friends head out of the Delta Bravo, "Did you see how friendly they were?"

"_That's_ one of the good things about Daniel," Ami replied, a hard edge to her voice, "Little by little, he finds a way to become everyone's buddy,"

* * *

"Who wanted the Beef?" I called as I entered the Bridge, propping my delivery basket on the top of the Science II station.

"Down here dude!" Chris shouted back from the Helm. I smiled as I gave Fina the dish to pass down to him.

"Excuse me Lieutenant," I blinked as I looked up into Serek's eyes, "I believe I had a specific order suited to my taste,"

"The Vegetable soup?" I offered the bowl to him.

"That would be the item in question," The Vulcan replied as he took it, "Thank you Lieutenant,"

I smiled as he left, "Your welcome,"

"You wouldn't happen to have a chicken sandwich in there, somewhere would you?" Lucson asked hopefully as he approached me.

"Sure do," I picked up the item in question and handed it to the eager former captain, only for it to be snatched out of his grasp by Joey.

"You don't get any food today," He grunted.

"Wha?" Lucson looked almost heart-broken, "B-but why?"

"Because Michelle told me what you said to her yesterday," Joey said simply, waving the sandwich out of his reach, "You dis us, and you pay the price. Of course that's just _my_ price. What Blue does to you when he finds out is up to him,"

"But…but…" Lucson looked helpless, before falling back on the only excuse he ever knew made sense, "But I'm one of the Zwei!" He protested.

"Yeah?" Joey handed me the sandwich, "So?"

"I…just wanted to make sure you were aware of that," Lucson started twiddling his thumbs nervously, "It's good to know.. That I'm…"

My concentration was on the amusing pickle Lucson was putting himself in was suddenly diverted as I felt someone gently slip their arms around my shoulders, a soft giggle alerting me to the fact Cass was trying to flirt with me.

"Daniel?" she whispered in that sickeningly silky voice of hers, "You wouldn't happen to have any more beef on your person…would you?"

"I erm…" My mind went temporarily blank as I tried to focus, "N-not on my person no…but I-I do have some more in my basket,"

She giggled again as I passed her, her lunch, "Thanks Danny," She winked as she left, "I owe you one,"

I shuddered to think as to what she meant by that.

"DANIEL!" I suddenly flinched as Charlie suddenly shouted at me from the step below, "MAKE SURE YOU'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING TO CORRUPT THE SHIP'S MORAL MISTER!"

"Hey, easy there Charlie," I threw up my hands in surrender, "I had no intention of doing that I swear!"

"And why do people keep calling me Charlie?" The chubby blond cried as he tried to look threatening, "My Names not Charlie! Only Blue and his friends can call me that! To you I'm Lieutenant Ashton Turtleland the Third you got that!"

"Well Geez, why didn't you say so?" I muttered as I went back to what I was doing.

"Don't you turn away from me mister!" Charlie screeched, "I'm not done yet…"

Any father comment was suddenly cut short as the Turbolift doors hissed open, Juli, Anina, Pat and Ran all bundled out, causing me to do a double take.

"Uh, Juli?" Lucson said blankly, "What are you and Anina doing in regular uniform?"

"Blue's orders," Juli sighed as Pat ran over to me, hugging me round the waist with a big smile on his face, "He say the Zwei stand out to much. He wants us all to wear regular Uniforms for the rest of the voyage,"

"So why is Ran…" Lucson indicated to the Betazoid, who merely shrugged.

"I like my Zwei uniform," She said simply.

* * *

"It's finally coming together," Simon sighed as he sat back in the command chair of the Vital Guarder.

"I have to admit, I am pretty impressed," Douglas agreed as he lent over the back.

Simon chuckled darkly, "Not all the Zwei's are idiots. Some of us actually know what to do with the consoles in front of us,"  
He tapped his fingers lightly on the armrest.

"There's something wrong with the program though, it's not fast enough to suit the situation. What we need is a separate unit to make things run faster.

"I see," Douglas stood up as he stared blankly at Simon's screen, "How many do you need?"

"I'd say twenty ought to do it, We could set them up in the sub-room adjacent to this one,"

"That seems cool!" Nicks called from the work he was doing on installing another chair with Akihiro, "I'll do it if you want!"

"The last thing we need is twenty major pains in the butt like you," Douglas snapped in response.

"I'm not a pain in the ass!" Nicks retorted as he spun around on the chairs axis, besides, I _am_ the one that found this thing in the first place!"

"Hey! Blue told you to _build_ that chair not mess around with it!" Douglas balled his fists before turning on Akihiro, "Hey porky do something about him!"

"H…he doesn't mean harm!" Akihiro muttered weakly as he tried to stop Nicks is wild spinning, "He just does I guess,"

* * *

"Captain Blue," Serek spoke up, "I'm reading a sudden drop in temperature along the bow,"

"I can give you an answer for that," I called from the Helm, "We've just surfaced from the Briar Sea. Orillia should be right in front of us,"

"On-screen," Blue ordered.

I smiled slightly as a gasp of awe echoed around the Bridge as the large rusty red orb of Ba'ku's second moon suddenly filled the screen.

"Check it out!" Kevin grinned, "It's Orillia!"

"We made it through the Sea!" Charlie cried with delight, jumping from foot to foot like someone had set light to the hem of his trousers.

"I never thought a Class-K Moon would look so…beautiful," Lucson sighed.

"Is that Orillia?" Pat asked me as looked at the giant screen.

"That's what it says on sensors," I replied with a grin.

"Yeah," Juli sighed as she joined us on my other side, "That moon is the answer to all our prayers,"

I glanced behind me at Blue, who merely stared at the screen in front of us, his eyes narrow.

"Daniel!" I was suddenly jolted out of my thoughts as Chris cuffed me round the shoulder form the console next to me, "It's Orillia man! Orillia!"

"Yeah I know," I gave him a weird look, "it's the giant red thing on screen?"

"Come on!" In his excitement he brought me into a neck hold, ruffling my hair until it stuck up in all directions, "Aren't you happy we made it?"

"Of course I'm happy!" I said croakily, "But I'd be happier if I could breath!"

"Okay enough with the celebrating," Lucson retorted, although he was having a hard time keeping a straight face, "They'll be plenty of time for that once we're back on Deep Space Twelve. Daniel, open hailing frequencies and…"

"There's no need for that," Joey interrupted coolly.

"Huh?" The Bridge went strangely quiet as Lucson gave him a shocked look, "W-Why not?"

At that moment three consoles started beeping urgently, the Bridge suddenly bathed in a red light as the Ryvius returned to Red Alert.

"That's why," Blue replied dryly.


	25. We Didn't Know Anything Part II

**WE DIDN****'****T KNOW ANYTHING **

**PART II **

"I am detecting multiple objects on sensors," Serek intoned over the blaring alert klaxons.

"Rescue ships?" I asked hopefully.

"Too many objects to be a rescue operation," Serek regretfully informed.

"Maybe they _really_ want to rescue us?" Lucson suggested, his voice not sounding that hopeful at all.

"It's a battle fleet," Blue replied.

A collective gasp echoed around the Bridge, this time nothing like the joyous one a moment ago.

"They…aren't here to rescue us?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"I am detecting approximately sixty vessels on the other side of the Moon," Serek reported, "They are on an assault vector,"  
"Whose coming?" Lucson cried.

"Section 31," I sighed grimly as I lent back in my chair.

"It's not possible," Juli gripped my shoulder, "there's no way Section 31 could have _that_ many ships at it's disposal,"

"We're talking about a real-live battle?" Chris slumped in his seat, "Whoa, that's some intense stuff,"

"This isn't a drill no more ladies and gents," Joey said grimly, "This is for real. They have us cornered, we've got no choice but to fight,"

"But surely there is a small chance of them being rescuers…" Fina turned to me, "right?"

I didn't answer, I just turned back to the screen in front of us, watching the ships come ever closer.

After what felt like a age of silence, Blue finally spoke up.

"All Hands…Battle Stations,"

"Well what are you waiting for?" Rai snapped at Cass and Michelle, "You two work the rear Phaser turrets, me and Joey will work the forward ones, somebody man the Torpedo launchers, let's move it people!"

"Now hold on a moment," Juli snapped as she turned to face Blue, "There could be a perfectly logical explanation for this. We may have accidentally come across a training exercise, or maybe…"  
"Do you honestly think that's a valid explanation for sixty starships to be lying in wait for us?" Blue retorted.

"Yes I do," Juli's eyes narrowed as she came up to the Captain's chair, "Because there's always a chance that they might be rescue ships,"

"If you wanna dream, do it in your sleep," Joey growled, "If Blue says we fight, we…"

"But she might be right!" I swivelled in my chair and rose to face them, "If we fight then we'll never be able to get the clearance we need to return home!"

"And if we don't fight, then there won't be any part of us to _receive _the clearance we need to get home!" Joey snapped.

"Why don't we just dive back into the Sea?" I vaguely heard Lucson suggest, only to be ignored by the rest of the Bridge.

"We should at least try to send a distress signal!" Juli looked desperately to Blue.

"But that will give away our position!" Charlie protested.

"Power up the shields," Blue growled as he fingered his phaser threateningly, "If we attack first, they won't know what hit them,"

"Are you always this eager to get into a fight?" Juli snapped.

"Are you always this willing to wait for the ship to blow up under your feet?" He replied dryly.

"What are you saying?" She slammed her hands down on the Captain's console, "There's more then one way out of this, don't you see that?"

"If there is then tell your boyfriend at the helm what to do!" Blue gazed into her eyes, as if daring her to contradict him.

Juli stared back at him, her eyes wide.

"That's what I thought," Blue looked past her to me, "Daniel, inform all sections, Red Alert, all hands to Battle Stations,"

"No don't!" Juli slid down the ramp between the two steps to me, grabbing my wrists as though they'd stop me from completing the order, "Don't do it! This is wrong! You know it is!"

"Do what Blue says!" Joey snapped, "Or you'll be taking orders from my fist if you don't!"

I blinked slowly, slumping back into my chair, Juli's grip falling away as I did so.

What was I to do? I give the order, we might be destroyed, I don't, and _I_ might be destroyed.

"Well?" Blue looked down at me, along with the rest of the Bridge, "What are you gonna do?"

I closed my eyes, trying to straighten out my thoughts, before I finally spoke.

"Let's say for a moment that those ships out there are enemies…" I paused, thinking out my question, "…what exactly would their attack plan be?"

"Stop talking bullshit!" Rai retorted, "We're not Betazoids, how the hell should we…"  
"The most likely strategy would be a direct attack, designed to take out our shields," Serek answered, "And considering we are many times larger then they are, I would think they would want to close to us to increase their accuracy,"

"And judging from the fact those ships are on the other side of the planet," Joey added thoughtfully, "That gives us some time to prepare,"

"I admit that the chances that these ships are here to rescue us are remote," I admitted, staring stonily at Juli, "But that doesn't stop us from sending the distress call, or we could hail the ships and say we don't want to fight, we only want to be rescued,"

"Urm…what about my suggestion?" Lucson asked hopefully.

"We've got no time to run ya idiot!" Rai snapped back, causing the Zwei to flinch.

"Okay then Danny-boy," Joey looked down at me, "What do we do if they_ do_ attack us?"

I sighed as I lent back in my chair, my eyes rolling to Fina, who had been standing nearby, before turning back to Joey.

"Then we go to Battle Stations," I replied grimly, "We'd have no choice,"

"I agree with Daniel!" Fina perked up, "This sounds like the best course of action, not to mention we might be saved because of it,"

Joey glanced at his leader, unsure of what to do.

Blue didn't look at him, he just stared at me, before nodding solemnly.

"All right," Joey sighed, "We'll do it your way. Send a text message to all terminals and consoles informing everyone of the situation. Don't use the PA, that will just create panic. Keep it short and sweet,"

"Yes sir," I sighed as I swivelled back to my console, everyone else returning to their stations.

"So what do you think we should _really_ do?" I heard Fina whisper as she stood next to me.

"Make a dash for Deep Space Twelve," I muttered in reply, "This whole situation is insane,"

"Rai, seal off the entrances to the Bridge, then take the Torpedo station," Blue spoke up, "Charlie, you take Rai's Phaser turret station, but before you do, round up twenty Engineers and send them down to the Sub-room. Daniel, send this order down to Douglas: Prepare to launch the Vital Guarder!"

* * *

"Prepare to launch the Vital Guarder?" Carlos repeated in horror, "You mean we're going into battle? Are you serious?"

"Why do you think we've been figuring out how to run this thing for the past four weeks?" Douglas snapped, "Hell of a time to get cold feet!"

"But do you know what this means?" Carlos looked mortified, "If we go into battle innocent people are going to get killed!"

"Then quit," Kurt said smoothly, causing Carlos to spin around to face him, "oh wait, that's right," He smirked, "They have hostages," He suddenly became stony faced again, "After lecturing me for four weeks, you sure got a lot of nerve to back down like this. Kinda ironic through if we all die because you did nothing,"

"Shut it!" Carlos grabbed him round the front, "Just…shut it!"

"It's the same way which no matter which side of the coin we chose. We don't fight, we blow up. We die fighting and we die with a cause,"

Carlos gritted his teeth, taking all of his willpower not to punch him so hard even his own mother wouldn't recognise him.

"I'm going to fight," Kurt said quietly, not flinching under his gaze, "What about you?"

* * *

"We've now entered geosynchronous orbit around Orillia," I reported, "Shields at maximum,"

"Sensors online," Serek added, "the ships are on an intercept course,"

"Comm. Channels open," Anina said as Juli approached her.

"Right," She nodded, as she replaced her friend, "I'm going to hail the on-coming ships,"

"Attention incoming fleet. This is U.S.S. Ryvius. Our starship has just entered orbit of Orillia after passing through the Briar Sea,"  
The only sound was the hum of the consoles.

"Give it up," Joey started, "They're not going to…"

He was cut off as Blue held his hand up for quiet, nodding to Juli to continue.

"Please listen to me," her voice was getting more panicky with every moment, "We have five hundred Starfleet cadets and civilians on board. We are survivors of the Starfleet Academy Training centre of Starbase Delta. We request rescue assistance. Please, respond. I repeat, this is the U.S.S. Ryvius. Our starship has just entered orbit of Orillia after passing through the Briar Sea. We intend no harm, please respond,"

Still, silence reigned.

"Respond dammit!" Juli slammed her fists down on the console, startling Pat slightly, "This is the U.S.S. Ryvius. We have five hundred Starfleet cadets and civilians on board. We are survivors of the Starfleet Academy Training Centre of Starbase Delta. We came through the Sea… Please respond!"

"Thirty seconds until contact with the fleet," Serek reported, "They still refuse to answer our hails and show no sign of speed decrease,"

"Help us!" Juli was starting to cry, the hope slowly fading from her eyes, "We just want to go home!" She screwed up her face as she pounded her fists against the console, "Please…please…"

She broke down into sobs on the console, Pat clutching on to her, begging her to stop crying.

Lucson couldn't take it anymore. Without warning he suddenly leapt from the vacant station towards the communication console, shoving Joey out of his way as he did so.

"Hey, what do you…?" Joey barely managed to keep his balance as the former captain pushed past, coming to a halt at his friends side.

"You're giving up to easily," He grabbed the back of her chair and spun towards her to face him, grabbing her by the shoulders, "We have to keep trying! We just have too!"

But Juli by now was in hysterics, her tears splashing on Lucson's arms.

"Daniel get over here!" He suddenly barked.

"No, Daniel stay where you are," Joey snapped.

I simply scowled at him before joining doing as Lucson asked, running quickly over to the Zwei.

"Take Juli," He said sternly, gently easing her out of the console, Pat still attached to her waist, "I'm going to try,"

I nodded slowly as Juli practically fell into my arms, sobbing away into my shoulder as I wrapped my arms protectively around her.

"Attention," Lucson said calmly, "This is Cadet Captain Lucson R. Houjou, Commanding Officer of the Zwei Elite Training Squadron, youngest son of Admiral Jeffery Brain Houjou, of the Starfleet Academy Training Centre, Starbase Delta. If your going to attack us because we're on this ship, we didn't have a choice,"

Juli crying began to subside as she turned to look at Lucson, a sense of admiration in her eyes.

"The Starbase was sinking, out of control," Lucson clenched his fists as he tried to keep his voice steady, "We didn't have a choice. If you'll let us unload at Starbase Delta the ship is yours…"

"Hey!" Joey Rushed over to the console in alarm, "What do you think you're doing? You just can't hand over this ship…"

"I will do _anything_ to defend this crew!" Lucson glared at Joey fiercely, "I may not be the best Captain in Starfleet, I'll sooner throw myself out an airlock before I let innocent blood be spilt over one pathetic starship, however large!"

Joey looked like Lucson had been slapped round the face as the Zwei went back to his console.

"We just want to be rescued," Lucson stated as calmly as he could, despite he was breathing deeply, "As representative of this ship, I beg you, show mercy, don't fire on us. Please!"

The ship suddenly shuddered as a green tinge over-come the Viewscreen.

"Each ship fired four torpedoes," Serek intoned, "Shields are unaffected,"

"What did I tell you?" Joey smirked as Lucson slumped back in his seat, "They are the enemy,"

"There is a second wave approaching," Serek called out.

"Daniel," Blue addressed me, "Get back to your station. You and I are going to have a little talk later about where your loyalties lie,"

I nodded silently as I slowly detached Juli from my shoulder, handing her over to Lucson as I headed for the Helm.

"Swile, Now unlock the weapons system," he commanded, "We have a battle to win,"

I sighed as Chris nodded solemnly, only to frown in confusion, "That's strange…All weapons systems, active,"

Blue smiled as he lent back in his chair, "All phaser banks, open fire,"

* * *

Outside, forty phaser turrets suddenly came to life, firing in almost every possible direction, forcing the fleets to scatter in different directions in order to avoid the flame red beams

* * *

"So did we hit 'em?" Joey asked eagerly.

"No," Serek replied dryly, "All turrets did not hit designated targets. They were not even targeted at anything, a few shots impacted against several ships, but they were merely glancing blows,"

Blue glared at Michelle, Cass, Charlie and Joey, "You didn't even hit anything?"

"Hey give me a break!" Michelle retorted, "I'm training to be a doctor, not a gunslinger!"

"W…what have you done?" Juli gasped, clinging to Lucson and Pat like they were the only things holding her together, "What have you done to us?"

"While we did not hit anything," Serek added, "But the blasts were powerful. If they are logical, then they will see this as a warning shot and may back down,"

"For a Vulcan that's a pretty optimistic thing to say," Joey grunted, causing Serek to raise an eyebrow in return.

Juli had apparently had enough.

Leaving Pat in Lucson's charge, she stormed down to the Captain's Chair, her eyes wide and furious.

"I should never have let you take command," She spat, "Pat could have done a much better job then you. As a member of the Zwei, I order you and your comrades of this Bridge. Now,"

"_No-one_," Blue raised his phaser to point directly at her head, "Give me orders. I'm not exactly going to stand around and do nothing,"

"Daniel!" He suddenly turned to me, "Get this down to Douglas, Now. LAUNCH THE VITAL GUARDER!"

* * *

"The Ryvius appears to be attempting to head towards the Starbase sir," The science officer reported.

"The U.S.S. Alaska and Guardian have reported minor damage to their shields," The Comm. Officer added.

"Send the targets data to Deep Space Twelve," The Captain grunted, "Inform them that this is a terrorist vessel of an unknown race and order them to wait until we contact them again before they do anything,"

"Yes sir. Should we give them an image as well?"

"Show it to me,"

The Viewscreen blinked for a moment, before the Black shape of the Ryvius took form. Only…

"Is it me, or has that ship lost weight?" The Captain puzzled.

Sure enough, The large bulk that had been part of the lower front of the hull was missing.

"I'll zoom out on the image sir,"

"What the? There!"

The missing half of Ryvius seemed to have detached from the main hull, apparently flying under it's own power.

"What is that?" He frowned, "That ship?"

* * *

I had _no _idea what was going to happen next.

Nor did I begin to fathom the amount of power possessed by the Vital Guarder.

I just…didn't know!

In fact…we didn't know anything.


	26. The Vital Guarder Prologue

**THE VITAL GUARDER**

**PROLOGUE**

"Blue's given us the go-ahead," Douglas announced, "We're launching the Vital Guarder!"

"Hasn't the Separation program been figured out yet?" Robert complained.

"What's taking those subs so long?" Marco added, "Come on, the sooner we're out there the sooner we come back in already!"

"Stop your complaining!" Simon snapped, "Charlie only cobbled them together a few minutes ago, so shut up and keep studying! We'll deploy the Vital Guarder as soon as we get the Reactor online. Kurt, your in charge of weaponry,"

"Gotcha,"

"You know we're only supposed to hold them back?" Carlos glanced worriedly over the side of the wall at his team-mate, "Try to keep damage to a minimum. Those are Federation Starships out there,"

Kurt didn't reply as Akihiro's voice came through the intercom, "Erm…Sub-room to VG Bridge…separation program figured out. Ready to go on your command,"

"'bout time," Simon muttered, "Okay, releasing docking clamps,"

* * *

"Sixty-eight seconds until Lift-ship separation," Anina called out.

"Hey wait a moment!" Kevin suddenly cried, "I'm reading a major power drop!"

"Say _what_?" Lucson gasped, only to be ignored.

"Lowering Lift-ship…detaching cables," Anina continued.

Suddenly the bridge went dark as the emergency alarms suddenly went off.

When we arrived in orbit of Orillia, we were attack by an unidentified, yet obviously Federation fleet. We can no longer avoid a battle with them.

From this point onwards, our true journey begins…

Yes, from this point on…


	27. The Vital Guarder Part I

**THE VITAL GUARDER**

**PART I**

"Would someone mind explaining why we just lost gravity?" I said exasperatedly as I watch Lucson sail off up to the ceiling, clinging on to the back of my chair as I did so.

"If you activate the switch on your chairs you will be secured into them," I heard Serek call as calmly as he could.

With a bit of effort, I somehow managed to pull myself down to the Helm, pressing the button that Serek had pointed out, only for a pair of belts, one at my right shoulder and one from where the back connected to the bottom, to snap out , strapping me firmly to the chair.

"Fina are you okay?" I called as I pulled her down with me.

"I'll be fine," She replied faintly as she clung to the side of my console, "I just don't like Zero-gravity that's all,"

"Serek," Joey yelled angrily, swatting at Lucson as he flew past, his arms waving around like windmills, "What the hell just happened?"

"Apparently, we lost main power when the Lift-Ship separated from the Ryvius," The Vulcan gazed at his console with intrigue, "We are currently running on auxiliary power only,"

"Are you saying the ship's warp reactor is on the Lift-Ship?" Juli gasped as she anchored Pat with her at the Communications console.

"Logic would indicate that that would be the case," the Vulcan replied curtly.

"It's gonna take me a while to get systems back online with just the auxiliary," Kevin reported, "Not only did we lose gravity, but the Torpedo bays are down too, and Phaser output is down to twenty-five percent, that that's _only_ if we use the forward ten,"

"Hey," Anina thought aloud, "I wonder what's it's like within the ship?"

"If you had a working brain cell you wouldn't _want_ to think about it," Ran growled.

* * *

Screams echoed through the Delta Bravo as suddenly everyone found the floor suddenly ceased to exist, everyone flying around the expansive room, food going everywhere.

"And this had to happen on my shift…why?" Rachel cried as she and Ami gripped onto the service counter, Katy going flying clear across the room.

"This could mean we're under attack again!" Ami shouted over the screaming.

"You're kidding?" Rachel gawped at her like she was mad, "You're _not_ kidding? Oh come on!"

"_What are you guys doing up there Daniel?"_ Ami thought furiously as she narrowly dodged someone's lunch.

* * *

"I'll bet Ami's saying something about me," I smirked to myself as I did my best to continue piloting the ship under Aux. Power, "Right this second. I'd bet my commission on it,"

"Does that…bother you?" Fina asked, looking at me pointedly.

"Ah No!" I held up my hands in surrender, "It's not like that!…REALLY!"

* * *

"You could run the original program right?" Simon asked earnestly as the four cadets in front of him continued to work, "Just do it as we practiced and we should be okay with the new one,"  
"Are you sure we can do it with this program?" Marco sighed as he tapped at his console, "Hey Sub-room! Program this stupid thing properly if you don't want us all to die!"

* * *

"You heard him," Nicks sighed as he lent casually on the walkway above the computer pit in the Sub-room, Make it work!"

"Well maybe it'd work better if you came down here and helped us!" Someone shouted back.

"No way!" Nicks smirked down at them, "This jobs for losers. I'm quite content up here thanks,"

"I'll give you content," the cadet muttered as he cracked his knuckles, "I swear, if that guy doesn't get his act together I'm gonna do something I'll probably regret!"

"H…he's really not that bad," Akihiro mumbled quietly, "He's just kinda…hyperactive,"

* * *

Marco shouted in frustration as he slammed his fists down on the console, "Is this pile of scrap metal actually gonna move with this program?"

"Quit your whining," Kurt spat, "Just sit down and do the task given to you ya idiot!"

"Who are _you_ calling an idiot?"

"Shut it! Douglas bellowed, silencing the two cadets, before turning to Simon, "You sure this things gonna move before the enemy comes into range again?"

"Give us five minutes and we're outta here!" came the agitated reply.

* * *

"Rerouting is almost complete," Kevin reported, "I estimate eighty-seven percent completed. Gravity should be returning soon,"

"I'm beginning to wonder," I muttered to no-body in particular, "If this is the right thing to do…"

"Be firm in your decisions," Fina said with a warm smile, "Hesitation and anxiety will only weaken your determination,"

"The second rule of Noloben Religion right?" I smirked at her.

"Actually third," She returned the gesture, "But you're on the right path. Mother Arhnay's teachings can help us through even the most difficult of circumstance. You'll see,"

I smiled as she hovered off to a free console to strap herself down. No sooner had she done so however, when the Turbolift doors hissed open, a mess of food belching from it's interior.

"What the mft!" Joey's exclamation was suddenly interrupted as a beef sandwich hit him square in the face.

"Sorry!" I heard Ami's voice, "When no one came to collect your dinners we thought we'd deliver them to you,"

"But how did you get by the lock-outs?" Rai looked confused, "I thought I set the Turbolifts to only come to this level if a Zwei access code was inputted.

"Well, what can I say?" Ami shrugged her shoulders, "It's amazing how many different uses you can find for Bahana three, seven, nine dash gamma,"

"Or how Ami can do an uncanny impression of the _owner_ of Bahana three, seven, nine dash gamma!" Katy squeaked as she floated onto the Bridge with her friend, trying her best to keep her skirt around her knees. Ami, sensible person that she was, had decided to wear trousers today, although she still managed to get away with wearing one of my duty shirts.

Joey let out a groan of desperation as he rubbed his hand over his face, "Look, just…hand out the food, then…vamoose okay?"

"You got it!"

Ami immediately picked up a packet and floated down to me, leaving Katy to dish out the rest. Of all the things I'd expect Ami to do, the last would be to come all the way up to the Bridge.

"Here Daniel!" A hand suddenly deposited a small sandwich container in my lap, "Bacon and lettuce, your favourite,"

"Thanks Ami," I muttered in return, wedging the container between me and the armrest.

Suddenly I found my view obscured by my friend's face, accidentally bumping noses as she came to a stop.

"Daniel, what's going on?" She whispered frantically.

"Didn't you see the announcement?" I frowned at her, "We're being attacked by the enemy,"

"We know that!" She replied indignantly, "Give us details Dan!"

"Ami, this is the Helm," I said sullenly, "I am currently sitting at the Helm. Ergo, I'm trying to drive. Could you move please?"

Ami looked slightly hurt, but responded anyway, only for Katy to come crashing towards me, narrowly missing my head as I ducked.

"Where's Carlos?" she asked as she tried to right her self without anyone seeing what kind of underwear she had on.

"On the big black thing on the Screen," I replied irritably as I tried to get on with my job.

"What's that?" Ami looked curiously at the Lift-Ship.

"Carlos is on that?" Katy scratched her head with confusion.

"That's what I said," I smirked to myself.

"Is Kurt there too?"

I don't know why, but I suddenly help something stab at my heart as Ami said that, almost as though the thought of her wanting to know where Kurt was offended me.

"Yeah," I grunted, "He's over there,"

* * *

"Program set!" Simon shouted in excitement, "Preparing to launch the Vital Guarder!"

"Commencing countdown," Robert intoned, "seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, LAUNCH!"

Outside the ship, gears and gyros started to grind into life, the immense doors of the Lift-ship slowly opening, revealing the giant robot inside.

It was ten times more impressive then the model on the Lift-Ship Bridge, not to mention ten times bigger, around one mile from it's head to toe.

Unlike the ship from whence it came, the Vital Guarder was mostly white in comparison, with orange lines running along the sides of it's legs and arms. The head comprised of a large shielded dome, housing the computer systems Kurt controlled. Along it's back was a series of Impulse Engines, now slowly propelling the giant robot forward. Now, the only thing connecting the robot to the ship was a simple thick safety cable, in case the Guarder had to be pulled back to the ship not under it's own power.

"Launch the Vital Guarder!" Simon cried with a flourish of his hand.

"Vital Guarder!" Carlos called back as he grabbed the two joysticks of his console, "Launched!"

Slowly and steadily, the giant robot pulled out of it's dock, slowly revealing itself for all to see.

* * *

"It's a robot?" Katy looked at the Guarder as though she'd seen nothing like it. Which, to be fair, she probably hadn't.

"It's the most ludicrous thing I've ever seen!" Lucson cried as he ran a hand through his hair, "I mean look at it! It's a robot…on a Spaceship! And have you seen how big it is? That's not big, that's ludicrously big!"

"Is this for real?" I smirked as I stared at the giant mech on screen.

My answer never came as suddenly gravity pulled at my stomach, everything, and indeed mostly everyone back to the floor with a thump.

Pain suddenly shot through my legs as I felt Ami land heavily on my knees, falling forwards so our heads banged together.

Now I've been close to Ami before, like I said, she has a nasty habit of getting close up, but I don't think I'd ever been closer to her then this before.

I could feel her stray hair tickle my forehead as we stared at each other, the world seeming to go strangely quiet.

We were so close, I could feel her breath on my lips, almost close enough to…

"I apologise," Serek said quietly as he deactivated his seat-belt, "I was so engrossed in the viewing of the Vital Guarder I forget to mention that gravity was about to be restored.

The moment was gone. Ami quickly got off my lap, a heavy blush on her cheeks.

I looked away from her, my thoughts a mess.

What had just happened?

"Isn't that robot kinda slow?" Katy asked as she looked over my shoulder.

"It's accelerating and one quarter impulse," I pointed out, "it's hard to tell from here, but if anyone was _on _the Vital Guarder they'd be killed in seconds. No Inertial Dampers see?"

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Ami asked quietly.

"If you don't mind me asking?" Fina put in as she came over from her chair, "Who exactly are you worried for?"

"Huh?" Ami gave her a questioning look, but wasn't given time to give an answer as Serek piped up again.

"The fleet has detected the Vital Guarder," He reported, "They are on an intercept course," His eyes widened slightly, "I'm detecting mines in our orbit,"

"Are you kidding?" Lucson stared at the Vulcan, "We're gonna be killed at this rate!"

"Tell the Vital Guarder to destroy the mines," Blue shot at Ran, who merely nodded in return.

"They've received orders," She confirmed, "Moving to intercept the mines. Engaging counter manoeuvre, Code four"

* * *

"Two minutes to contact," Marco reported.

"Kurt, focus the gravity gun to the right arm," Simon barked in return, "Then vary between so we can destroy the mines as they activate!"

"Just like that?" Robert looked like Simon was mad, "I don't want to die being a shield to the Ryvius!"

"In case you've forgotten we're doing this to _protect_ them," Carlos snapped in return.

"Stay focused!" Simon snapped, "Keep you minds on your jobs if you don't wanna get hurt!"

Kurt meanwhile had tuned out the on-going argument, following the orders given to him, only to frown as the arm shakily started to rise, the grinding of gears causing everyone to wince slightly.

"The Guarder's outta phase with the model!" Robert reported grimly, his eyes darting over the screen.

"Dammit!" Douglas pounded the arm of his chair, "Sub-room what the hell do you think you're doing down there? Pick it up or we're dead!"

* * *

"You heard the guy!" Nicks was starting to get edgy, "This isn't funny anymore! Pick it up!"

* * *

"Arm in place!" Kurt called out, "Eventually. Firing Gravity Gun!"

Slowly and surely, the Vital Guarder's thick fingers slowly opened, the barrel within revealed.

"Gravity Gun…" Kurt pressed the final button, "Fire!"

The effect was almost instantaneous. The mines, which had formally been on an intercept course, suddenly ploughed towards each other, each crushing into the other, forcing them into a smaller and smaller space until…

BOOM!

The compressed mines exploded in a flash of brilliant white, slowly dissipated by the still active Gravity Gun.

* * *

"The plan has succeeded," Serek reported, " The mines have been eliminated. The fleet is moving away.

"Alright!" Joey punched the air as the Bridge erupted into applause, "We did it! I can't believe we did it!"

I sat in silence, staring at the Vital Guarder.

The sheer power of it, far stronger then any official weapon the Federation had ever produced.

And as I vaguely heard Joey order Juli to tell The Guarder to follow the Ryvius, before telling me to set a course for Deep Space Twelve, I couldn't help but wonder…

What else was this ship, and indeed the Vital Guarder, capable of?


	28. The Vital Guarder Part II

Just a note to say I've updated my website for this fic's FAQ. It's now got two extra questions added, based on a review I got from a Anon. reviewer.

Okay, read on.

**

* * *

**

**THE VITAL GUARDER  
PART II**

"Visual scans indicate the Ryvius is heading for Deep Space Twelve at full impulse," The science officer reported, "The mines failed sir,"

The Captain steepled his fingers in thought, "Gentlemen, What can we conclude about this robot?"

"You mean aside from the fact it's a robot?" the Helmsman muttered.

"Judging from the density of the neutrinos in the area, I'd say it's equipped with some kind of gravity generator," The Engineer scratched at his beard.

The Captain blinked at the Guarder on the screen, "Some kind of new…weapon?"

"Sir," Science called, "The unidentified ship is moving off with the Ryvius. ETA to Deep Space Twelve: One hour, fifty-two minutes,"

The Captain frowned, tapping the tips of his fingers lightly against each other.

"Inform the fleet," he said at last, "Set a course for Deep Space Twelve, go over Ba'ku though so they don't see us. Also, send all data we have on the robot to Captain Tyran. All ships, prepare to attack!"

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good time for a break?" Douglas asked uneasily, as Kurt lowered the arm, "I mean sure the fleet's moved off and all but…" 

"Unless we rest now, the guys are gonna be worth nothing to nobody," Simon snapped back, stretching as he rose from his chair, "The fleet may have retreated for now, but they'll be back. We'll need to be prepared if we want to take them down,"  
_"I'M WARNING YOU!"_ Carlos winced slightly as Katy screamed at him through the Viewscreen. In the background he could just make out Daniel, leaning on the armrest of his chair, a mixture of amusement and annoyance crossing his face, not to mention enjoyment of the bacon and lettuce sandwich he had in one hand.

"_IF YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN CARLOS OZE I SWEAR I'LL THROW YOU OUT THE NEAREST AIRLOCK! YOU HEAR ME!" _Katy continued.

"Is that anyway to say thanks to the guy who helped save your life?" Carlos asked weakly, hoping not to infuriate his friend anymore then was needed.

"_BUT I WAS TERRIFIED!" _The girl screamed, pounding her fist on the screen.

"I'm sorry okay?" Carlos smiled reassuringly, "But we did manage to fight them off, that's the most important thing right?"

* * *

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE END RESULT!" Katy bellowed, bringing her fists close to her chest with agitation, "I MEANT BEFORE THAT!" 

"Huh?" Carlos looked perplexed as I gingerly tried to put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, "Before what? What's that supposed to mean?"

"YOU PRACTICED FOR _DAYS!_" Katy screamed, promptly decking me to the floor as she threw her arms wide for emphasis, "YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE _WAY_ BETTER THEN THAT!"

"Dan, Can't you do something about her?" Joey moaned as he covered his ears.

"I don't think I can," I muttered, rubbing my jaw as I pulled myself back into my chair, the seemingly everlasting rant continuing full force.

"IT SEEMED TO TAKE FOREVER OUT THERE!" she ranted, "IF YOU'RE GONNA PROTECT US YOU COULD AT LEAST DO IT _PROPERLY!__"_

"Just listen to her," Cass smirked, making sure Katy could here every word, "She's just _begging_ for his attention,"

Michelle sniggered as Charlie shoved his fist into his mouth to muffle his chuckles, "Aww, how romantic,"

"Hey!" Katy shot a dirty look at the trio, blushing fiercely, "That's not how it is! Not at all! We…we're just good friends!"

"If you'd kindly take this argument else where," I muttered as I finally managed to push Katy away from my console, "I have my duties to attend too,"

I reconfigured my console to have the channel open on all terminals, seeing Juli had her hands tied with Pat at the moment, "Attention, This is the Ryvius. The Lift-ship is to follow our present course to Deep Space Twelve. We've lost track of the fleet since they retreated, but we are continuing to scan the area as I speak,"

* * *

"Roger that," Simon nodded, "Lift-Ship out. Sub-room," He accessed a different channel, "I suggest you guys get something in your stomachs while we got time!" 

Carlos smiled to himself as he vaguely heard Nicks' cry of "Oh boy food!" come over the intercom before turning back to his private channel to Dan's console, "So how's it going over there?"

Dan sighed as he sat back in his chair, _"You got all day?"_

Carlos chuckled, "Nah, got a hour or so though, willing to listen,"

Dan smirked as he stretched in his seat, _"Well, it was a bit confusing at first," _He smiled as rolled his head gently from side to side, _"But we're getting there…eventually,"_

"Well, that's always a plus," Carlos smiled brightly, "oh, and tell Katy not to worry will ya?"

Now it was Dan's turn to smirk, "And get socked by Katy again? No thanks, you can tell her yourself! bye!"

And before Carlos could get in another word, the screen went blank.

"Hey wait a minute!" Carlos gawped as the Federation emblem came up out of the gloom, "Dan get back here! Dan? Daniel? DANIEL!"

Douglas smirked as he turned his attention back to Simon as he came down from the platform, "That was pretty easy," He chuckled lightly as he tossed him a nutrition bar, "You might be one of the Zwei, but your certainly one of the best,"

"I wouldn't be anything without the Vital Guarder," Simon muttered as he stared up at the giant model, "With it, we can do anything. Be it battling…or escaping,"

* * *

"Katy," I called behind me to the huffy teen, "Carlos told you to stop worrying about him," 

All I got was a disgruntled sigh and a nod. Well at least she'd got the message.

"So what do you think of the Vital Guarder?" I turned to face Juli as she approached.

"It's more then we could hope for," I admitted, "but still…it's too…"

"Strong," Juli nodded as she finished my sentence, "Yeah, I know what you mean. It's too powerful for only a handful of cadets to manage,"

"We'll get there," I smiled reassuringly up at her, "It won't belong before we're back on Deep Space Twelve. Then we can finally put this stuff behind us,"

She nodded thoughtfully as she walked away, although personally I don't think she was convinced she'd forget about this as quickly as I said we would.

"Hey Fina?" I suddenly heard Ami perk up nearby as I went back to the Helm, "I seem to remember a while ago you asked me about something. Care to tell me what?"

I glanced behind me as Fina suddenly looked a little flustered.

"I erm…it was nothing!" She threw her hands up in the air, "Honest!"

"Okay," Ami grinned evilly, "Now you've _really_ got my attention,"

"Leave her alone Ami," I called, turning back to my console, "I thought you came up to deliver lunch or something? Last I checked we'd all been fed. Why are you still here?"

Fina giggled slightly as Ami scowled at me.

"Whoa dude," Chris chuckled lightly as he lent back at his console, "I wouldn't treat _my_ girl like that. That's harsh man,"

"Ami and I have been friends for as long as I can remember," I replied stiffly, "Nothing more, nothing less,"

"Hey Anina," Kevin strolled leisurely over to the Science II where she sat, "Picked up anything on sensors yet?"

"Nope, not a peep," Anina sighed, "It's all quiet,"

"Let's take a look," Kevin gasped as he looked over her shoulder, "Maybe we'd see something if it wasn't set to medium range!"

"What?"

"I'm detecting numerous mines in all directions!" The panicked engineer cried as he switched the sensors to long-range.

"But Deep Space Twelve's just come into range!" Joey shouted.

"It appears the Fleet is coming upon us from behind," Serek reported.

"Won't they ever quit?" Rai complained as the Bridge suddenly darkened to Red Alert status.

"We need to change course!" Juli called to Blue, ignoring Rai, "If we don't those mines will punch through our shields!"

"The Vital Guarder will clear the path," Blue muttered, "We'll rip through that minefield and crush them,"

"Are you insane?" Lucson gripped the side of his console, "Your not seriously thinking about attacking…are you?"

"The only way to insure _we _survive is if we blow _them_ to pieces!" Joey snarled as he grabbed the Zwei by his hair, slamming it into the corner of a console, causing him to tumble down to my level, "Stop disagreeing with everything we say ya idiots! This is exactly the reason why we took over, you Zwei can't do _anything_ without screwing up!"

I glanced worriedly towards Ami, my eyes slowly travelling to Fina, who refused to meet my eyes.

"Regardless of whether we blow our own ships to smithereens or not," I said at last, "the first thing we have to worry about is the fact there's a Minefield in our way,"

Blue stared stonily ahead, before stating, "Contact the Lift-ship…and do what you have to do to get us through,"

I nodded as I did as I was told, "Attention Lift-Ship, this is U.S.S. Ryvius. To get through the Minefield ahead we're going to follow the route I'm sending over. It's your job to insure that the mines along this path are destroyed,"

"_Daniel, do you have any idea how many mines that is?"_ Douglas blinked at my stupidly from my screen.

"Just do as your told Douglas," Blue snapped in return, causing his friend to wince.

"_Are you brain-dead?" _Kurt's face blinked into view, _"We can't make it through on this route,"_

"_But it is the safest course!" _I heard Carlos in the background, only for my brother to ignore him.

"The enemies _trying_ to lure us in that direction," I scowled as Kurt smirked up at me, "Are you blind as well as stupid?"

"Shut it Ensign!" I snapped, causing Kurt to recoil slightly, a look of astonishment on his face, "Stop your damm whining already! Respect the Chain of command and for once in your life do as your told!"

"_The Chain of command? Ha!" _Kurt laughed sourly, "_Just who do you think you are Dan? You__'re just a glorified pilot! Sitting back and watching the action from a safe…."_

"This are orders form the Bridge!" I growled, my fists clenched, my knuckles white, "You _will_ carry them out!"

"_No, I won't!"_

"_Yes you will!" _Simon suddenly bellowed off screen, _"If these orders are from the Bridge, we carry them out! Understood?"_

"Kurt!" I was suddenly shoved out of the way as Ami pushed by me, trying to get a good look at my brother on the tiny screen, "The decision was made as a group and was agreed upon by the entire Bridge crew, so for once just do as Daniel asks and stop being such a selfish prig!"

"_Ami?" _Kurt raised an eyebrow, _"What are you doing…?"_

"Ami let me handle this," I tried to push, "This is my job, just go back to your quarters and…"  
"No, let me finish!" Ami turned furiously back to the screen, "Did you hear me Kurt?"

"Go back to your quarters Ami," I was feeling tense as I tried to push her, "Just go away!"

"_How dare you!"_ I heard Kurt cry, but I was too worked up to respond to him.

"Daniel's right Ami!" Fina had finally intervened, "Just stay out of this!"

"What's this to you?" Ami rounded on her, causing the Nolobien to cringe slightly, "You don't know them! You barely know Daniel, you barely know Kurt, what gives you the right…"

"DAMM IT AMELIA GET OFF THE DAMM BRIDGE!" I roared as I shot to my feet, "YOU DON'T BELONG HERE, OR ANYWHERE NEAR HERE, YOU BELONG A GOOD FIFTY DECKS BELOW IN THE DELTA BRAVO! NOW YOU'VE DONE YOUR JOB YOU LEAVE US TO DO OURS! IN OTHER WORDS, GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I PERSONALLY THROW YOU OUT OF IT!"

My eyes widened as I suddenly realised what I'd done. I'd never risen my voice to her like that. Ami looked as though I'd punched her in the face, her eyes wide, mouth open slightly.

The Bridge was eerily quiet, everyone was staring at us, the only sounds were the beeping of the consoles and my very deep breathing.

"_You BASTARD!" _Kurt spat, before suddenly terminating communications.

"The Vital Guarder is in motion," Serek intoned into the silence, "It is on course with the thickest area of the field,"

"What about our plans?" Charlie screamed, his hands going through his hair, threatening to pull it out.

"What's got into your brother?" Kevin asked, a looked of amazement and slight uneasiness on his face as he looked at me.

I didn't say anything. I just slumped back in my chair. I could feel Ami's eyes on the back of my head, but I didn't look round. I felt terrible. I couldn't believe I'd just shouted at Ami, and what was worse, she'd been trying to help when I'd shouted. I felt really low, centre of a planet low.

"Without the Vital Guarder our weapons are down to minimal!" Joey gritted his teeth as he turned to his leader, "Blue…what should we do?"

Blue remained silent for a moment, before smiling to himself.

"Let's see what he does," He said quietly, "Perhaps we'll finally see what the Vital Guarder can _really_ do,"

"Are you brain-dead?" Lucson ran up to the Command console and slammed his hands down on it, glaring at Blue with all his fury, "Have you even considered the lives of the men and women on board, or on the Vital Guarder for that matter? That thing has no shields, it will be destroyed in minutes! And without it…"

He cut himself short as Blue casually aimed his phaser at the Zwei's forehead, but continued anyway, a bit shakily.

"This is suicide," He said as steadily as he could, "Without the Guarder we're next to defenceless, and I think I speak for everyone when I say none of us want to die! And one other egh!"

Blue had cut the former Captain short as he slugged him round the head with the butt of the Phaser, sending him tumbling down into a heap next to the Ops console.

"Help him, you're dead," Blue shot at Juli, who had made a move to aid Lucson, "That's what you get when you stand up to me. The decision's been made. Let's see what Kurt does,"

I slumped back in my chair slightly. They were going with Kurt's idea? Not mine but Kurt's?

Well…things just go from bad to worst don't they?

* * *

"What the…a conversion program?" Simon stared at his computer screen as though it was making rude gestures at him. Suddenly all Guarder functions diverted to Kurt's station, He'd lost control. 

"We're moving?" Carlos could just make out his friend's brother on the other side of the divide, "Why are we heading for the thickest part of the field? Dan said…"

"Shut it!" Kurt snapped, his eyes never leaving his screen, "Just let me work,"

"Kurt stop this!" Simon stood up from his chair, glaring at his would-be underling, "Give me back control now! That's an order!"

"Do what he says Wayneright!" Douglas spat as he cracked his fingers threateningly, "Or do I have to force-feed you a knuckle sandwich again?"

Kurt continued to ignore everything around him as he raised the Gravity gun arm again.

He wasn't going to let anyone get hurt. He didn't care what Daniel had ordered him to do. He was going through with his plan, whether Blue or any of his cronies liked it or not.

"Give me pattern J48!" He barked in Carlos' direction.

"Alright, Alright I'm sending it!" He didn't know what Kurt was up too, but he wanted some kind of assurance that he was doing the right thing, "I'll send you the best program for the job…but just promise me this. It's going to work. It will save everyone. No casualties,"

Kurt remained silent, before grinning wildly as he slammed his fist down on the console, "How's this for an assurance?"

Outside, hundreds of mines suddenly exploded in one giant flash of light, other mines being pulled towards the raised arm, exploding as they joined the blast, clearing the path ahead, making the way clear.

"The mines are coming right at us!" Marco yelped.

"Stay on target!" Kurt barked, still not taking his eyes off the console in front of him, watching as more and more mines joined together to form the ever increasing light in front of them.

"Field expansion nominal," Marco said calmly, even though his fingers were visibly shaking on the console, "Wait…incoming torpedoes! They're coming in!"

"We need A43!" Carlos looked desperately at the divider between him and Kurt.

"And the YK program," the younger cadet added while Douglas just stared at him like he was insane.

"Ten seconds to impact!" Simon called desperately as he stared at his screen in horror, "We're not gonna make it!"

"Just shut it I'm working here!" Kurt spat as his fingers blurred on the console, widening the field, but it was too little too late.

"I told you!" Daniel's face suddenly his screen, glaring at him with intense loathing. "You didn't follow orders! Our deaths are on your hands!"

Kurt's eyes widened in horror as Katy's screams of terror echoed off screen.

"My sister!" Carlos had suddenly gone rigid, his white knuckled hands grabbing the armrests so tightly he threatened to rip them from their hinges.

It was all Kurt could do as the torpedoes closed in before everything went white, a deafening silence suddenly encompassing the control room.

* * *

_Maria: Why do you think we're related?_

…_  
Ami: I never really thought about it._

…_  
Daniel: I just _can't_ stand it!_

…

_Cathy: You weren't even serious, bastard._

…

_Lucson: One day, When I rise to Captaincy._

…

_Douglas: S-Stop it…Don't hurt me please, I beg you._

…

_Kurt: Why does it always have to be him?_

…

_Maria: Farewell Carlos…but not goodbye._

…

_Neeya: All I want…is for us to be together._

* * *

Kurt blinked as the light suddenly faded. He felt weird, like he'd just woken up from a strange dream. He glanced up to his screen, only to find Daniel vacant from his corner, if he'd been there at all. He was beginning to doubt it, but that wasn't important. What was important was the second arm had been raised to join the first, strengthening the wave enough to totally obliterate the on-coming attack. 

"W…We made it!" Simon breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's not over yet," Kurt smirked with renewed optimism as his fingers darted over the console, moving the left arm diagonally down from the shoulder.

"The fleets being pulled in!" Marco's eyes widened, "They're out of control!"

"No stop it!" Carlos jumped from his seat and stared at Kurt with horror over the divider, "Don't kill them!"

"Shut it!" Kurt snapped, "If I can't focus then we're all dead,"  
Sixty ships were suddenly ripped from their positions, spinning out of control as they approached the Guarder. Suddenly, as if frozen in place, they stopped, barely on the verge of colliding with the robot. Then, with as much speed as though they'd never stopped, the entire fleet was suddenly swept away, towards Deep Space Twelve, intact.

* * *

"The enemy fleet has bee routed," Serek raised an eyebrow, as if surprised by the outcome, "They have sustained critical damage to their impulse Engines and weapons array. I very much doubt we shall hear from them again," 

"Well all right!" Joey punched the air in victory, "We beat 'em! We _actually_ beat them!"

"_What's this 'we' thing?" _I thought bitterly. If Kurt had listened to me, we'd of all been dead by now, not celebrating like we'd just won a war single-handedly, and that was what made be even more angry at myself.

It was _Kurt's_ idea that saved us, not mine. _he_ was the hero, not me.

And as I looked out over Orillia, I realised something else.

Despite the fact he followed the rules about as much as he listens to me, _he_ would be the better Starfleet officer, not me.

* * *

"We're receiving incoming reports sir," The Comm. Officer announced, causing Conrad to shift out of his doze, "The Vaea was been fully activated," 

"What?" Conrad's eyes widened, memories flooding back to him about the last time the Vaea had come online.

The carnage…the destruction…Jenny.

"Close in on the Ryvius," he growled, "Go to Red Alert when we reach a distance of five figures!"

"Aye sir!"

"_As long as the ship remains _without_ her Vaea,__"_ He mused to himself, _"…well, we shall see,"_

* * *

"I'm picking up something on sensors," Serek frowned at his readings, "This is very strange. It is on a direct course for us. ETA…ten minutes," 

"So what do we do _now_ Blue?" Juli snapped, her eyes narrow.

"We keep heading for Deep Space Twelve," He answered almost at once, "If they try to attack, we'll let the Vital Guarder deal with them,"

"Slight problem there," Ran's eyes widened suddenly, "I just lost contact with the Vital Guarder!"

"Is it something to do with the Sea?" Lucson wondered aloud as the Viewscreen started to fizz with static.

"I'm running a level three analysis of all systems," Kevin answered in reply.

"We can't contact them?" Ami grasped the back of my chair, "What's happening?"

"The enemies coming," I muttered darkly, "And there's nothing we can do about it,"

* * *

"We've confirmed Deep Space Twelve has received our information," The Comm. Officer reported, "The Ryvius will be in firing range any moment," 

The Captain nodded, "While it prepares it's assault, we've got to draw the attention of that robot. All ships, prepare for diversionary attack!"


	29. Even If You Can’t Believe Prologue

**EVEN IF YOU CAN'T BELIEVE**

**PROLOGUE**

"_Another_ enemy?" Joey groaned, "Are you serious?"

"He's a Vulcan," Rai grunted, "It's not like he can do anything else!"

"Your amusing notions aside," Serek muttered, "There is still a starship on approach: Nebula Class, U.S.S. Aquila. I estimate ten minutes until contact,"

"Another guy wants to get beat up?" Joey scoffed, "Let em come!"

"So why don't we just fire up the ships cannons and blast them away?" Michelle asked.

"What are you brain-dead or something?" Kevin glared at her, "We've on Auxiliary power, and most of that's been diverted to life-support…"

"Anything from the Lift-ship?" Blue shot at Ran, causing the engineer to be cut short.

"The Sea's generating too much static," Ran muttered, "It's no good, I can't reach them,"  
"So what do we do?" Joey looked at his leader expectantly.

"We'll leave things to the Vital Guarder," came the dull reply, "If they do something like that stunt earlier, we shouldn't have a problem,"

"What's going to happen?" Ami asked as I leaned back slightly.

"You're asking the wrong guy," I sighed as I rubbed my eyes, "I need to concentrate, can you go pester someone else?"

Ami looked slightly hurt, but nodded anyway, drifting off see what Katy was doing. Meanwhile, I suddenly caught Fina staring at me out of the corner of my eye, with an expression I could only describe as…pride.


	30. Even If You Can't Believe Part I

**EVEN IF YOU CAN'T BELIEVE**

**PART I**

"We've lost contact with the Ryvius?"

"It most likely has something to do with the Briar Sea,"

"Another fight in ten minutes?"

"Can we go home yet?"

"Man, am I hungry!"

Robert ran a hand through his hair as he shook his head, "All I'm getting is a few words from the Ryvius, and complaints from the Sub-room," He sighed, "So what do we do now?"

"We know the Ryvius was on course for Deep Space Twelve before we lost contact," Simon murmured thoughtfully to himself as he gazed at his screen, "So for the moment, we'll just follow the course they were on. Most likely the enemy's set up more mines. I know I would if I were them,"

"What's the point?" Marco argued, "Why don't we just go knock on their door, blow the fleet to kingdom come and be done with it?"

"Because it's not that simple," Carlos snapped, his eyes not leaving his screen, "If we start blasting everything in sight, then no one on Deep Space Twelve will take us seriously. They'll probably start blasting us like everyone else. In case you've forgotten, We're refugees, trying to find a way home remember?"

"Yeah…Yeah, I knew that!" Marco huffed, "What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Actually," Carlos mused as he turned his attention to Kurt with a smirk, "My comments were directed in _your _general direction,"

Kurt made no reply. He just continued to look at the screen in front of him.

Carlos smiled at the silent cadet, "We're all counting on you Kurt, I hope you know that,"

"Out of touch with the Ryvius," Simons sighed as he looked at his readings, "All the while an enemy fleet lies in wait for us. And on top of _that_, we gotta make sure the Ryvius is kept safe…without knowing where it actually is,"  
"So what do we do?" Douglas scratched his head.

"I may have an idea," He smirked at the confused cadet, "You got a moment?"

* * *

"Estimated five minutes until target is within range of Deep Space Twelve," The tactical officer grunted, his eyes darting across his display.

"What's the status of the Starbase?" The Captain asked as he stared at the Viewscreen.

"The U.S.S. Mirage has established contact with Deep Space Twelve," The Comm. Officer reported, "They'll be ready,"

"Very well," The Captain nodded, "All mine-layers stand by to deploy cargo and inform Deep Space Twelve where you place them!"

* * *

Rachel sighed as she plucked mindlessly at Rafra, rolling her head around the mess as Katy and Ami picked up various things and placed them back in their proper places, "So how's it going up there?"

"One big mess after another," Ami sighed as she stacked some boxes in a corner.

"Is it true what they're saying, that's we're being attacked?"

"Judging from the amount of explosions going on out there I'd say pretty much so,"

"Now that's just wrong!" Rachel looked indignantly out the window, "What right have they to do this?"

"It'll be alright," Katy chirped in, "Carlos and the others are fighting Section 31 in a giant robot, and besides, Carlos gave me his word he'd protect me,"

"Just because he gave it, doesn't mean he'll be able to keep it," Rachel shot back.

"IT DOES TOO!"  
A stunned silence overcame the Delta Bravo kitchen at Katy's out burst.

"I know him," she said quietly after a while, "And he's never broken his word to me.

Not ever,"

* * *

"Three minutes until we encounter the minefield," Serek intoned, "One minute until contact with the enemy ship,"

"Should I make an announcement?" I asked, knowing full well what Joey would say.

"N-no," he didn't sound very convinced of his own decision, "It…would only cause pan…hyst…confus…"

"I thought you were against the withholding of information," I turned slightly in my chair to look at the confused man.

"This is a crisis," Joey muttered mutinously,

"This has been a crisis ever since we stepped foot on this ship," I growled, "But that hasn't stopped us from withholding the truth,"

"Do you think the Vital Guarder is still out there?" Anina suddenly wined, her face going slightly pale.

"According to my readings, the way ahead is clear of mines," Serek told her, "Logic would suggest that Vital Guarder is the cause of it,"

* * *

"Gravity gun efficiency down to eighty-seven percent," Marco reported, "ninety nine point nine percent of incoming objects destroyed,"

Simon looked down from the balcony above the control room, watching as his crewmen worked hard to remove the mines from Ryvius's path.

"Shouldn't you be working or something?" Douglas grunted as he joined him, "This _was_ your idea after all,"

"They can do without me for now," Simon muttered in reply as he lent on the railing.

Douglas followed his gaze down, before looking up at the model, "You think Blue and everyone over there's okay?"

"They're probably getting pretty nervous," Simon smirked, "It's hard not to when you have to trust in something you can't see. Right now, it's either they trust us, or die,"

"Huh?" Douglas stared at his companion, a confused look on his face.

"Think about it," Simon's eyes glazed over slightly as he turned his attention to the model, "Right now, _we've_ got the entire power of the Ryvius at our disposal, and you know what that means right? We hold all the cards,"  
Douglas' face dawned with realisation, "All that power…means we're in charge,"

"Exactly,"

"But what about Blue and the others?" Douglas looked doubtful, "I don't think he'd take to it to kindly if we suddenly took over,"

"Listen," Simon smirked at the cadet, "I know all about the things you did on the Eclipse, not to mention the things you had going for you on the Delta,"

"That…wasn't my idea," Douglas muttered feebly.

"I know that," Simon clapped him on the back, "But we can use that info as an excuse later on,"

He smiled darkly as he gazed down at his comrades below, "As long as we have the Vital Guarder…nothing can stand in our way,"

* * *

"By the time Ryvius gets here there won't be a thing to scratch it," Robert grinned at Marco.

"Don't get cocky yet," he grunted in reply, "Even without the mines, we still have those ships to contend with…incoming vessels!"

"Enemy ships?" Simon asked as he rushed over to Marco's console.

"Yep, but they're heading for the sea though…"

"In open territory we have the advantage," Kurt snapped, "Send me all the data you got. You lot are really dragging your feet and it's starting to bug me,"

"Not this time," Kurt looked up at surprise at Carlos' smiling face, "Things tend to get a little messy when _you're_ in charge,"

"We have the target ship on sensors," The tactical officer proclaimed, "No sign of the other vessel though,"

"Transmit the new data to Deep Space Twelve," The Captain muttered as he watched the unidentified object draw nearer, "And inform all ships to prepare to head out. At the rate of blunders we've caused on this mission we'll be the laughing stock of the Alpha Quadrant!"

"Sir!" The Science officer cried, "Something's coming on screen!"

"Is it the large vessel?"  
"No! It's…."

Suddenly the whole ship rocked as a giant robot appeared to rise out of the Briar Sea, one arm extended. Ship after ship was suddenly flung from it's course, spinning out of control, out into the Patch.

* * *

"All that power…" Douglas's eyes widened to the size of saucers, "All that incredible power…"

"I told you," Simon said quietly, a grin spreading across his face, "As long as we control the Vital Guarder, we are…invincible,"

"We've safely traversed the minefield," I called out, "Returning to one-half impulse, present course, Deep Space Twelve,"

"Don't let your guard down," Joey snapped, "That fleet could be anywhere,"

"Anything from the Lift-ship?" Juli asked Ran.

The Betazoid shook her head, "Not a peep,"

"I am detecting the remains of the fleet," Serek raised an eyebrow, "They appear to be scattered all over this sector. I am detecting…three ships. The rest are unable to pursue,"

"Is this the work of the Vital Guarder?" Fina wondered aloud.

"It might be a trap," Juli replied slowly, "Or maybe…"

"Where's the Vital Guarder?" Joey cut her off, focusing on Serek.

"I am unable to detect it on sensors," the Vulcan replied.

"Where could it be?" Michelle asked as I tried to help Ran with her Communications problem from my console, "Don't they realise we have nothing to protect ourselves with?"

"Come on Carlos," I muttered under my breath, "Respond dammit! What about Katy? What about that promise you made to her?" As I watched my fingers dart around my console, I found my thoughts drifting to Kurt, and what he was doing over there.

"_What difference does _that_ make? So what if Daniel__'s on that ship?"_

My eyes widened as suddenly I managed to establish communications, though for the life of me I couldn't figure out how.

"_He can go to hell for all I care,"_

That's Kurt's voice. Only he could insult me and not have a tint of regret in is voice.

"_Do you guys realise what your suggesting!?"_ Robert's voice I realised, _"This is mutiny! Didn't you see what that Blue guy did Kurt when he tried to rebel?"_

"_I'm with Kurt on this one,"_ The Bridge fell silent as the conversation echoed around the empty room, _"I mean, who'd want to die acting like a deflector shield for _that_ lot?__"_

"_We don't have a choice!"_ Carlos sounded angry, and rightly so, _"It's our job!"_

"What's going on?" Joey was at my shoulder, "What they on about?"

"_But the Ryvius is still…"_

"I've…lost transmission," I said quietly, even though it was obvious, but I just felt I had to say something to piece the deathly silence that hung over the Bridge.

* * *

_Neeya gazed down at the strange beings below, frowning as their thoughts echoed through her mind. One stood out in particular stood out in her mind. A mind she had come to know as Daniel. He wanted to know what his brother was thinking. She complied. She was Vaea after all, not bound by limitations of the Briar Patch and Sea as the beings were. Suddenly something gasped off to her right, causing her to turn in…she didn't know what she felt. Standing before her was one of the beings. A short one, with spiky follicles clustered around the top of his head. He was staring at her, like she was the only thing in the world. But she mustn't be seen. Not yet, and with a blink of an eye, she was gone._

* * *

"Distance to target is thirty thousand plus,"

"Blowing out the Ramscoop,"

"Very good," Conrad growled, "All hands, Battle stations!"


	31. Even If You Can't Believe Part II

**EVEN IF YOU CAN'T BELIEVE**

**PART II**

"Sorry we're so early," Ami said cheerfully, "We thought we'd hand out dinner now so we wouldn't get in…"

"_Do you guys know what you saying!? This is mutiny! Didn't you see what that Blue guy did Kurt when he tried to rebel?"_

Ami froze mid sentence as Robert's voice echoed over the speakers, followed shortly by Marco's.

"_I'm with Kurt on this one,"_ the girls gave each other a wary glance, before proceeding to go about their business, _"I mean, who'd want to die acting like a deflector shield for _that_ lot?__"_

"_We don't have a choice!"_ Carlos' voice came in, making Katy jump slightly.

"_But the Ryvius…"_

"And that's all I got before the channel was terminated," I sighed, "I've tried to get it back, but no good I'm afraid,"

"So what's it mean?" Rai demanded.

"It means the Guarder's still out there," Lucson gazed at the Viewscreen, "but the problem is…"

"Is Carlos okay?" I turned just in time for Katy to stumble into my arms, her face stained with tears, "He's still alive right? Still protecting me?"

I glanced at Ami, who gave me an expectant look in return.

"Well…" I looked down at her stricken face, unable to break the news to her, "Yeah, he's okay…but,"

"They plan to betray us," Blue muttered darkly.

I threw him a dirty look, "Well, if you want to put it bluntly,"

Blue merely smirked, "I do,"

"I don't believe this," Kevin slammed his fist down on his console, "Of all the low things Simon's ever done…"

"He's always been power hungry," Lucson said quietly, a look of realisation in his eyes, "You could tell when I gave him control of the Guarder. I just…didn't realise it until now,"

"I bet Douglas had something to do with this!" Cass suddenly lashed out angrily, causing Charlie to duck her swinging fist, "He's always been a suck-up. Always taking the strongest side,"

"T-there's nothing to indicate the entire Guarder crew will mutiny…" I began, if anything to try and calm Katy down, but Serek would have nothing of it.

"I believe there is a very good chance," He said over the wails of Katy at this suggestion, "All evidence points to a worst case scenario: The Ryvius has been abandoned by the Vital Guarder,"

"Great," I snapped at him, handing the now hysterical Katy over to Ami, "You can write a Kobayashi Maru program on it when we get back!"

"_If_ we return," The Vulcan replied grimly.

"You're a right ray of sunshine aren't you?"

"So that's what he had in mind," Juli said quietly, fiddling with her bangs, "Take control of the Vital Guarder, and take the power for himself. Oh Simon…"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!" Katy shrieked, struggling against Ami's grasp, "CARLOS WOULD NEVER ABANDON US!!!"

"And don't forget about Kurt," Ami looked at me pleadingly as she hugged the now sobbing girl in her arms, "This has to be all some kind of misunderstanding,"  
"It's a natural reaction to run from danger," I replied thoughtfully, "And even in the twenty-fourth century, no one wants to die without a cause…"

"Are you saying Carlos is a traitor?" Katy stared at me like I was mad.

"I'm saying that Mr. Vulcan over here, however much I hate to say it, might be right," I replied grimly, looked down at my shoes.

"How could you even _think_ such a thing?" Ami glared at me, "It doesn't make any sense!"

"I was being general! I…"

I was suddenly cut short as Joey grabbed me roughly by the front of my uniform, pushing his face into mine.

"Is Kurt the kind of guy who would do this?" He growled, "Abandon his own flesh and blood to insure the safety of his own hide?"

"Get off!" I thrust my fist hard upwards, feeling pain sting my knuckles as they connected with Joey's jaw as he yelped from the move, letting me go in an instant, "I'm not telepathic! I know about as much about the inside of his head as I do the workings of the Vital Guarder!"

"What did you say?" Joey growled again, rubbing his jaw, "I'm gonna take the punch as a sucker move to get out of a sticky situation, but if you ever talk to me like that again I'll make sure you pay dearly for it,"

I shot him a death glare as I turned away, my hands balled into fists.

"I knew that guy was whack the moment he ignored our orders," Joey continued, keeping an eye on me as if to watch my reaction, "We should never have let him have his own way,"

"What we need is a plan," Fina said quietly, causing everyone to look at her, "Now we know our worst case scenario, we have to figure out a plan so we can avoid it,"

"Lieutenant Shinozaki is correct," Serek nodded his approval, "We can find out the truth of the matter at a later date,"

"One thing's for sure though," I smiled guiltily at Katy, "Carlos would never betray us, not even if he was held at gun point," I managed to get a small smile out of her before turning to Ami, "And…whatever he says…Neither would Kurt,"

Ami smiled gently as she nodded, her face full of understanding.

KABOOM!  
Suddenly the Bridge shook to it's very core as something impacted against the shields.

"What the…" Joey looked up at the screen as the Bridge darkened to Red Alert, "We're under attack!"

* * *

Conrad smiled as the next volley of torpedoes impacted against the Ryvius' shields. He had to admit, the torpedo pod for the Aquila was sure coming in handy.

"Sir!" The Comm. officer called out, "I've been analysing communications coming from the fleet. They're transmitting the projected course of the Ryvius to Deep Space Twelve!"

"DS Twelve?" Conrad frowned as if deep in thought, "I was afraid of that. How is the ship's actual course different from the transmitted?"

"It's off by several degrees," came the reply.

"The come about and attack the port-side!" he barked, "Damm them for using that accursed station!"

* * *

"How the hell could we let them sneak up on us like that!?" Joey bellowed over the combined noise of the alarm klaxons and the screaming of Ami and Katy.

"Direct hit to the starboard side, section three nine seven, minimal damage to decks one seventy through seventy five,"

"We just sit here and take it!?" Rai exclaimed, but he was cut short as Lucson's fist connected with his head, sending him tumbling down to my level.

"YOU FOOL!!!" he bellowed, "DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAVE DONE!?! YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!!!"

"Somebody shut him up!" Blue shouted as Joey nodded and headed up to Lucson, only to come crashing back down again with the Zwei's back hand.

"WE HAVE NO WEAPONS, NO VITAL GUARDER!!!" Lucson looked far scarier then I'd ever seen him before, even Blue looked up at him, wide eyed, "AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!!! IF YOU'D LEFT EVERYTHING TO THE ZWEI WE WOULD HAVE FOUND A WAY OUT OF THIS!!! BUT YOU! YOU HAD TO COME IN AND SCREW EVERYTHING UP!!!" He stopped momentarily when Blue raised his Phaser, but only for a moment.

"YOU THINK I _CARE_ THAT YOU HAVE THE POWER TO KILL ME HERE AND NOW!?" he spat, "WELL I DON'T! I'D SOONER DIE TO INSURE JU…THIS CREW GETS HOME!!! CAN YOU SAY THE SAME BLUE? YOU WALTZ IN HERE, WITH YOUR PHASER IN HAND, AND EXPECT EVERYONE TO FOLLOW YOU JUST LIKE THAT? I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE FOLLOW ORDERS, BUT AS CAPTAIN OF THE RYVIUS I HAVE ONLY ONE THING TO SAY TO YOU: **GET OFF MY BRIDGE!!!**"

This seemed to knock Blue out of his stupor. He narrowed his eyes at the Zwei, before he pulled the trigger.

There was a sudden silence as the weapon went off, punctured only by the screams from Ami, Katy and Pat, and the cry of despair from Juli as she cried the former captain's name.

Lucson's face suddenly froze, before staring down at the place where the energy beam hit, before slowly looking back up to Blue.

"No one," He growled, "Gives me orders,"

Lucson's eyes rolled up into their sockets as he fell backwards into Juli's arms, his body still and lifeless.

"What did you do?" she whispered in horror, all eyes on him.

"Stunned him," he replied as he sat back down, "He'll be fine after a couple of hours. You!" He shot to Ran as Juli gently pushed Lucson's hair out of his closed eyes, her tears dropping gently on his face, "Get this idiot out of here, and take the boy too. I don't care what you do with them, I just never want to see either of their faces here ever again,"

Ran glanced at Juli, who looked at Blue with such loathing that even I didn't think she was capable of.

"I'll do it," she whispered, ducking under Lucson's shoulder, before holding out her hand to Pat, which he took.

"I said _she'd_ take him!" Blue said dangerously, jerking his head towards Ran.

"Or what?" Juli stared at him like he was a piece of filth, "You'll shoot me too? Please,"

With that, she turned on her heel, and was in the Turbolift before anyone else could say a word.

"I'm going to make an announcement," I said quietly after a moment, if anything to break the silence after Juli's departure.

"No you won't," Joey snapped, "If you do you'll only create…" but he soon shut himself up with a look from Blue.

"Do it," he nodded to me.

I nodded at the self-proclaimed captain, before opening internal communications.

"Attention all hands, this is Lieutenant Daniel Wayneright with an emergency broadcast. The Ryvius is about to come under attack, somewhere from behind. We request that all personal in sections three fifty backwards on the portside try to find a EVA Suit and move to the starboard side immediately. I repeat, the Ryvius is about to come under attack, all personal in sections three fifty backwards get to the starboard side!"

I clicked off the intercom, glancing round behind me, "Think they'll listen?"

"Oh, they listened," Ran frowned at her console, "I've got communications coming in from all over the ship, and I think there's a angry mob on it's way to the Bridge,"

"We don't have time to deal with them," Joey snapped, before turning on Kevin, "Seal off the emergency bulkheads and get a emergency forcefield in the Turbolift shaft just below the Bridge," The ship suddenly shook violently as the next volley slammed into us, "And would someone please tell me we have a plan?"

"If you give me a minute I might be able to get us out of here!" I bellowed back.

"One of the torpedoes hit Section Three seven eight," Ran shouted, "Decks seventy nine through eight four, no casualties though,"

"Where's Carlos?" Katy sobbed, "Why won't he come back? Oh please let him hurry back!"  
The world seemed to go strangely quiet as I suddenly went into deep thought. What was going to happen to us, now that the Vital Guarder was no where to be found? Had Carlos really betrayed us? I have a hard time believing it. It just didn't seem to be in his character.

And what about Simon Videll? Or Douglas? Akihiro? Nicks? Kurt?

I was suddenly ripped out of my thoughts as another volley impacted the ship.

"How much more damage can we take?" I heard Joey call out, "We have to get out of here ASAP!"

I looked down at my hands, poised above the console, ready to alter course.

"_Hesitation and anxiety will only weaken your determination,"_

Fina's words echoed through my head as I stared at the backs of my hands, shaking slightly.

"Hey Daniel!" I heard Blue call to me, "Alter course, prepare to dive back into the Sea,"

"No," I said quietly, my hands shaking fiercely now.

"Daniel do it quick like before we're pulverised!" Joey cried out.

"NO!!!" I slammed my fists down on my console, cancelling the manoeuvre as I did so.

My hands were shaking so badly I didn't even bother to try and stop them. My eyes were wide, my breathing heavy.

"We can't change our course," I said as calmly as I could, "We mustn't! If we try to escape they'll just come after us all over again, and if we stray from this course, one we'll never reach Deep Space Twelve and two, we'll never reconnect with the Vital Guarder! Without _it_ we have no chance of survival whatsoever!"

"You want us to trust them?" Blue asked, venom laced though his voice.

"In case you haven't realised, we've been under attack for some time now!" Joey spat, "And do _you_ see a giant robot out there? No!"

"Trust isn't the issue here," I lent back in my chair, "If you don't trust them, I don't blame you. But I feel," I turned slowly to face Blue, locking eyes with him, "I'd rather take the course that shows the best chance of survival,"

He stared at me of a moment, his eyes unblinking. Finally he lent back in the Captain's chair, his eyes closed.

"Proceed along our present course," He muttered.

"Are you serious?!" Charlie looked at Blue like he'd gone insane, "You just going to trust him like…"

"CARRY OUT MY ORDERS!!!"

Charlie shut up as I nodded and turned back to my console, making a minor correction to put us back on our original course.

"I knew there was something different about you,"

I glanced at Fina, who was smiling gently at me.

"I'm no different from anyone else," I sighed as my console beeped, "approaching Nubian. Deep Space Twelve should be on the other side in Ba'ku orbit,"

"I am detecting that ship we saw earlier. It is still following us" Serek frowned, "However, Deep Space Twelve is not in her designated orbit,"  
"What?" Joey stared at the Vulcan, "Where is it?"

"It appears to been moved into an orbit on the same plane as Ba'ku's rings," The science officer brought up an image as we came out on the from the other side of the moon, "It appears to be towing something.

"What exactly do we know about this thing?" Rai asked staring at the station.

"Deep Space Twelve," Serek read from his console, "Immense class Starbase. Four kilometres long, population around thirty-six thousand at any given time, currently the only orbital federation outpost in the Briar Patch…"

"What about the thing it's towing?" Joey asked, "Any idea what that is?"

"It appears to be a large asteroid from Ba'ku's rings," Serek frowned, "This is very strange, the station appears to be passing the object between it's tractor beams. It appears to be gaining speed," The Vulcan's eyes widened, "the asteroid has been released! It's on a impact course with us!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!" Joey gaped, "THAT THING'S GOTTA BE THE SIZE OF THE VITAL GUARDER AT LEAST! WE'LL NEVER SURVIVE THAT!!! DANIEL THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!"

That's when it happened. Everything around me changed. I was told later by Ami that I went rigid suddenly, my pupils, and indeed irises, contracting down to the size of pinheads.

It was the weirdest sensation I'd ever had. I was on another ship, another Bridge, a nebula class by the looks of it, standing just behind the command chair, sitting in which was a man with short, dark blond hair, slowly coming down to his thick beard.

"Captain Conrad!" The Helm officer called out to the man, "I'm detecting an incoming asteroid, it's been fired from Deep Space Twelve! Should I adjust course?"

"No!" Conrad snapped, "Keep firing at the Ryvius until there's not a particle left!"

I turned slightly, only to discover I wasn't alone in my watching.

It was her.

That girl in pink.

She was watching me, her eyes blank, yet at the same time, thoughtful, her mouth slightly open.

"Where am I?" I asked, a part of me wondering why any of the crew hadn't looked at this Starfleet cadet and strangely dressed girl that had suddenly appeared on their Bridge.

She closed her eyes slowly, before opening them again.

"U.S.S. Aquila," she replied slowly in monotone, "Nebula class,"

"How did I get here?"

"I brought you here, to my plane of existence,"

"Why?"

"To keep you safe,"

I frowned at her, and couldn't help but ask, "Why?"

She cocked her head to one side, "Do you want to die?"

"No, of course not!" I retorted, "No one wants to die before their time,"

"Then why do you deny my gift to you,"

"Because you only brought me," I replied simply, "What about Ami and my friends? What about Blue and the rest of the cadets on Ryvius? What about them?"

The girl stared at me, before blinking. Suddenly I found myself outside, literally. The Briar Patch completely surrounded me, the Briar Sea churning below me. The girl 'stood' across from me, staring unblinkingly.

"Why did you take me?" I asked her, "Why not Blue, or Juli?"

"You are different," she replied in that same monotone, "You are…unlike the others,"

"No, I'm not," I shook my head, "I'm just another human, about half of the cadets are human. I'm no different from any of them. Hell, there are twenty five of them that are _better_ then me,"

The girl shook her head, slowly, hesitantly, like she wasn't sure it was the right gesture.

"You are different," she repeated, "You are…unlike the others,"

I frowned at her, before asking something that even sounded strange as I said it, "Do you know where the Vital Guarder is?"

Her pretty face creased into a frown of her own as she seemed to mirror me, "Vital Guarder,"

"It's a giant robot?" all I got was a blank stare, "it is a part of the ship I'm from?"

The girl's face returned to blank as she hesitantly nodded, "I know where the…Vital Guarder…is located,"

"Is it coming here?"

"…yes,"

I breathed (If you can call it that when your somehow in space without a EVA suit) a sigh of relief, before looking worried again, "Wait, what about the asteroid? Will we be okay?"

The girl stared at me blankly.

"Of course," I shook my head, "No, why would you know the future, stupid question,"

"I can see…parts of things that have yet to come," the girl spoke, "But events that are so close to the present are…blurred,"

I looked up in realisation, "That's why you took me isn't it? You took me because you knew at some point I would be on this…plane of existence…you just didn't know when. So when you saw the asteroid you thought this would be…my time…"

I trailed off as the girl looked away, biting her lower lip (A characteristic, I later realised, Ami did often when she was caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do.)

"You know," I said slowly, "This might _not_ be my time. The Vital Guarder may come in time to deflect the asteroid. I want to go back,"

The girl stared at me, her light brown eyes filled with the closest thing I had seen to emotion since we'd met: reluctance.

Suddenly she gasped, and in a blink I found myself on the Bridge. I knew I was still out of my body though, for I could see myself sitting at the Helm, my form rigid.

"Ten seconds until impact," Serek closed his eyes as he lent back in his chair, steeping his fingers as he spoke.

Ami and Katy clung to each other, their eyes screwed tight.

Blue put the phaser to his head, his finger itching on the trigger.

"Where's the Vital Guarder?" I shot at the girl, who stood next to me.

She didn't reply, she just stared at the screen ahead, her eyes wide, fearful.

"Where's the Vital Guarder!?" I took her by the shoulders, shaking her until she looked at me.

"It won't get here in time," despite the fear in her eyes, her voice continued in monotone, "I cannot increase speed fast enough,"

"Can you take me to the Guarder?"

The girl looked at me, her eyes suddenly returning to the blank state they usually were, before nodding.

"Take me there,"

One blink, I found myself above the control room, on the balcony above.

Douglas and Simon lay bound and gagged in one corner by the model. Carlos, Kurt, Marco and Robert were all working frantically at their consoles, each talking frantically to each other.

"We need to pick up speed,"  
"What the hell did you think I was doing? We need a faster program!"

"That's the fastest one we've got!"  
"You said that you couldn't make the Guarder go faster," I turned to the girl, who stood next to me, looking down, "Would you be able to do it if I helped you?"

The girl turned to me, "Help…me,"

"Yes," I nodded, "if I'm on the same plane of existence as you are, then surely I can do anything you can. Okay so it won't be perfect, but we can save lives!"

I stared into her blank eyes fiercely, hoping, praying she would understand.

Slowly, she raised her right hand, opening it to me.

Unsure of what she was getting at, I slowly reached out to meet her, clasping her pale hand in my own.

"United…" she began, "We are strong,"

In a flash of white I suddenly had the most peculiar sensation. I felt bigger then I actually was, and when I looked down I realised why.

I _was_ the Vital Guarder!

I could feel everything, the gravity gun on my "arm", the power that surged through my "body".

"You control the Vital Guarder," the girl's voice echoed through my head, "Now, I have enough energy to give all my power to the propulsion,"

And I certainty felt it. In a sudden burst of speed I felt myself being flung forward, everything a fast blur. I could hear the noises of confusion from Kurt and the others, the blur of the Aquila has it was suddenly flung from it's course, the Ryvius and the asteroid coming ever closer.

The asteroid.

"Disengage!" The girl's voice cried, and I immediately knew hat she meant, I had to go forwards.

Suddenly I "felt" the pressure from the Lift-ship disappear from my "back" as I shot forwards.

The asteroid was getting closer to the Ryvius. I had to hurry, just a bit closer…

WHAM!!!

The Guarder smashed into the asteroid with amazing force, sending the hulk of rock towards Orillia, pieces of it flying in all directions, dragging the Lift-ship behind it.

Some of the rocks flew towards Deep Space Twelve, smashing into one of the tractor emitters, critically damaging it.

I breathed A sigh of relief. We'd done it.

Now how to get rid of this thing…

* * *

"The Vital Guarder!" Blue gasped in awe as the immense machine collided head on with the rock, sending them both hurtling past back towards Orillia, dragging the Lift-ship by it's safety cable.

"Hey there!" Carlos' cheerful face suddenly appeared on screen, "Sorry about the wait, had a few problems over here,"

"Well it's about time," Katy smiled through her tears, "Where've you been?"

"It's a long story," Carlos smiled reassuringly, "But I'll explain everything once…"

The screen cut out.

"What happened," Katy stared at the dark monitor, "Where'd he go?"

"The Vital Guarder has just entered Orillia's atmosphere," Serek muttered as his fingers danced across the console, "The Guarder cannot seem to be able to let go…"

* * *

My fingers felt thick and heavy against the surface of the asteroid. I couldn't let go, no matter how hard I tried.

"Help me…" I groaned, hoping the girl would hear me, "I need help…"

I felt her presence with me, helping me, easing my fingers off the surface of the rock one by one.

The surface of Orillia was coming ever closer, it's craters barely visible form the blurring effect of the speed. As the last of my fingers came free of the steroid, I suddenly felt a tugging sensation from my back, like someone was pulling me from behind.

I barley saw the asteroid fall away before suddenly an explosion ripped across my vision, before I was suddenly blinded by another white flash, only to find myself in space once more, the girl at my side, the Ryvius below.

"Did we make it?" I asked her, "Are we alive?"

The girl nodded solemnly.

"Then may I go back?"

The girl hesitated, as if unsure of what to do.

"Please?"

She looked at me carefully, before bowing her head, as if depressed.

"Daniel?"

Ami's voice suddenly came through to me as the world suddenly seemed to get darker.

"Daniel? Something's wrong with Daniel!"

The darkness began to fade back into the Bridge, the consoles around me beeping softly to themselves.

"Daniel!"

I suddenly felt my world quake as someone took me by the shoulders violently, causing me to grab the sides of my console in an effort to stop it.

"What?" I glared at Ami, who had stopped at my sudden reaction to her shaking, "What is it?"

She stared at me for a moment, a look of relief and annoyance crossing her face.

"Nothing," She said with a tad of sulkiness in her voice, "I just thought…nothing,"

I frowned at her slightly, before going back to my readings.

"Lift-ship on approach," I called out, their initiating docking procedures,"

"Excellent," Blue cracked his knuckles as he stood up, motioning to his friends, "Vulcan, you have the Conn. We've got some business to take care of,"

* * *

Lucson groaned as his vision slowly came back to him. His head was swimming like someone had decided to fill it with water and give it a good shake, and he felt a great deal of pain around his front.

"Agh," He muttered as he tried to sit up, "What hit me?"

"A type two phaser blast," Juli smiled as she came in from the bathroom, "Directly to the chest, third setting. Glad to see your still with us Lucson,"

The Zwei blinked heavily as he rubbed his eyes, taking in his surroundings, "Where…Where am I?"

"Your quarters," Juli smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed, "You've been out for at least an hour,"

"The crew," Lucson shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizziness, "Are they safe? Did we win? Did we…"

"Easy there," She gently helped him lie down again, "We're all okay. The Vital Guarder came just in time. It fought off the enemy, we're all safe,"

"Videll?"

Juli frowned, taking a sudden interest in the stitching of the bed-spread, "Blue's down at the Loading Bay. He's…dealing with it,"

Lucson knew what she meant, "We have to stop him," he sat up quickly, "He may have tried to mutiny but…"

His head swam again as he felt Juli push back on his shoulders, his bare shoulders he realised.

"You're not going anywhere," she said sternly, "You've just come out of a nasty concussion, the last thing you need right now is to try and take on Blue again,"

Lucson relented as she pushed him back onto the pillows again, "I'm taking Blue isn't very happy with me,"

"He's revoked your Access Code," Juli sighed, "You've also been stripped of your rank and commission until we get home. Your not allowed onto the Bridge again unless he says so,"

"Great," Lucson looked bitter, "I speak up for what I think is right, and get pushed off my own Bridge because of it,"

"Well it wasn't really your Bridge in the first place," Juli gave him a reproachful look, to which he relented.

"Yes, I guess your right," He sat up again, this time a bit more slowly, "but still…"

He stopped when Juli edged a little closer, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think what you did was very brave," She said softly, "Not many people would stand up to Blue like that,"

"Not many people would get shot by him either," he grunted.

She chuckled slightly, "True," She suddenly looked a little solemn, "I have a favour to ask of you. Now that you can't…you know…I was wonder if you'd look after Pat while I'm on duty,"

"Campbell's boy?"

Juli nodded, "He won't be too much bother, and it'd only be until we reach home, and that shouldn't be too long,"

He smiled, "It'd be an honour and a privilege,"

"Thanks," She bit her lip slightly, "I…appreciate it,"

"Yeah," A thick silence came over the room, the two teens just staring at each other, their breathing the only sound.

Slowly, they started to lean towards each other, their eyes never leaving each others. They were so close, barely an inch apart, then…

"Juli? How's he doing?"

Pat had suddenly come through the door, breaking the moment, the two Zwei shooting away from each other, blushing heavily.

"Hey there Mr. Lucson," Pat smiled brightly at the former Captain, completely oblivious to the moment he'd just shattered into tiny pieces.

"Hey there kid," the Zwei smiled, slightly forced at the eight-year-old, "It's just Lucson now, no need for the Mr. bit,"

"Oh," Pat frowned, "Sorry about that,"

"Yeah," Lucson looked at Juli, who refused to meet his eyes, "Me too,"

* * *

I'd waited a beat after Blue and his gang had left before taking the other Turbolift down to the Lift-ship docking level, warning Ami and Katy to just head back to their quarters.

I found Carlos standing outside the loading corridor, a slightly grim look on his face.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know," came the sullen reply, "I know what they did was wrong, but still…"

"So…how'd it go out there?" I asked, trying to take the subject off whatever was going on behind the doors.

"It was…strange," he frowned, leaning up against the cream bulkhead, "There was no way we'd reach the asteroid in time. We knew that," he chuckled lightly, "Didn't stop us from trying though. And then…suddenly we lost control,"

"Lost control?"

"That's the only way I can explain it. One moment, Kurt was trying to use the gravity guns to slow down the asteroid, the next, the ship suddenly sped up, much faster then we thought it could possibly go. The Vital Guarder just…moved on it's own…like it was alive…"

I remained quiet. I had begun to have my doubts about the realism of my encounter with the girl in pink. I'd heard rumours of people having strange and bizarre visions when they were an inch from death. But now…

Bam!

I was suddenly ripped from my thoughts as the large heavy doors of the loading corridor groaned open, Douglas sailing through them and impacting against the opposite bulkhead with a sickening crunch as they did so.

"Please…" He whimpered, trying his hardest to stand up, "I beg you, please forgive me! It wasn't my fault!" He looked up in fear as Blue and his gang came through the doors, Joey and Rai cracking their knuckles, Cass and Michelle looking as though they were getting a great deal of pleasure out of Douglas' pain. The guy was covered in blood, a black bruise forming on his right eye, along with several of his teeth missing from his swollen mouth. Out of the corner of the open doorway I could just see a battered hand and arm, clothed in the uniform jacket of a Zwei.

"It was Videll!" He wailed, as they came ever closer, "It was all his idea! He'd planned it from the moment he laid _eyes_ on the Guarder! Don't hurt me any more I beg you!"

"You're a dammed liar," Kurt muttered darkly from where he lent up against a bulkhead, "You were so full of yourselves back there, you and Videll. Going on about how you were invincible, and with the Guarder you could make the rules?"

"I-I told you," Douglas whimpered as he tried to smile through his distended mouth, revealing his broken or missing teeth, "It was all Videll's idea. He tricked me. Come on, please? Don't you think I've been punished enough for something that wasn't my fault? We're all friends here right? Didn't Joey said us guys and girls of Hyperion V have to stick together? Right? Give a pal a break! Please for give me! Like he said we're all friends here right? Right?"

"Oh I see a lot of friends," Joey grinned darkly as he cracked his knuckles, "But you certainly ain't on of em, right Blue?"

All eyes turned to the Captain, who stared at the cowering Douglas, a slightly maniacal smile on his face as slowly advanced on his former friends, his hands balling into hard fists.

"N-no! Please don't! Somebody help me!" Douglas backed up against the bulkhead, his eyes darting all over the place, looking for some way out of his predicament. No-one came to his rescue however, not even Carlos. Even I didn't move to stop the advancing gang on their defenceless friend, "Please No! Not again!"

I looked away as Blue bore down on him, looking up the end of the corridor as the blue haired teen struck the first punch.

As Douglas' screams echoed through the Loading Bay, I thought I saw the girl in pink at the end of the corridor, covering her ears, her eyes shut tight, shivering slightly as his cries for mercy echoed around her as his former friends continued their onslaught for the next half hour.


	32. After The Party Prologue

**AFTER THE PARTY**

**PROLOGUE**

The mines disappearing in one brilliant flash of blinding white light, barley an inch away from the Guarder's stubby fingers, The sight of sixty vessels suddenly flying out of control, freezing for a moment, before being sent flying towards Deep Space Twelve. The sight of the Guarder speeding towards the Ryvius at amazing speed, stopping the asteroid in it's tracks, sending it plummeting down to the rocky surface of Orillia, ending with another huge blast of white light, a molten crater the only remains, the white and orange for of the Guarder hanging by it's safety cable over the fiery pit.

"And with that!" Joey threw a flourishing hand over his shoulder to the waiting crowd below the tower on which he stood, "We draw to a close the epic battle between the Vital Guarder and the evil Section 31 fleet over Ba'ku! As you know it was only after fending several unmotivated attacks by this seriously evil enemy fleet that we struck back and FINALLY!!!" He threw his arms wide to the partying crowd below, "FINALLY!!! WE FINALLY ACHIEVED VICTORY!!!"

The crowd below erupted into a roaring applause, punching the air and stamping their feet in unison.

"LET ME HERE YOU SAY VICTORY!!!" Joey bellowed into the mic.

"_VICTORY!!!_"

"VICTORY!!!"

"_VICTORY!!!_"

I sighed as an ensuing chant begun, leaning on the railing just behind the specially constructed tower. Despite all the fun I'd created below me, I could help but think:

"What's the point in whipping them up into a frenzy?"


	33. After The Party Part I

**AFTER THE PARTY**

**PART I**

(Three days earlier)

The Bridge was strangely quiet when I stepped onto it that morning. This was most likely due to the fact there was no-one on it, save for one guy, the one I had come up to see.

Blue sat in the Command Chair, his feet up on top of the console, his bandana down over his eyes, and as I approached I noticed he had a pair of earphones on, and if I heard the barely audible noise coming from them right, it sounded like he was listening to something classical, something like…

"Mozart?"

Blue started with a jump. As quick as a whip the music suddenly came to a stop, and I found myself looking down the barrel of his phaser.

"You didn't flinch," Blue pulled his bandana up to it's normal place as he regarded me with surprise, "You're the only person I've aimed this thing at and not done anything,"

"I've been around you long enough to know you're suspicious of everything and everyone around you," I shrugged, "And seeing as you point that Phaser at everything that moves it doesn't bother me as much anymore,"

By the looks of it Blue didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed. He put the Phaser away at any rate.

"What do you want?" He snapped, "I thought I told the Bridge crew to beat it for a while,"

"Well, I had this idea," I began, "Well, actually it was Ami's idea but still…"  
"Get to the point Wayneright,"  
"Ami thought…that it would be a good idea to throw a celebration,"

Blue studied me coldly, "A party?"

"To put it simply," I smiled slightly, "She thought it'd be a good way to pass the time until Deep Space Twelve responds to our distress signals, and to be fair, I think she has a point,"  
I waited for him to say something, comment on what I'd said. When he didn't I continued, "All we're doing is sitting on our butts, waiting for something to happen, and with all the fighting that's been going on recently, I've noticed a lot of the crew seemed stressed and on edge. It would also be a good way to get rid of the resentment people have for the Bridge crew, I mean even the Zwei deserve a break right?"

I waited patiently for his reply. When he still remained mute, I decided to prod him into answering.

"So…what do you…think?"

"Why bother?" He eventually grunted, "We've got no adults around, no real society to protect, so we don't exactly have an obligation to do this sort of thing just so five hundred people can have fun,"

He took a bottle of something green from his inside coat pocket, gazing at me as he took a swig of it, "Look me in the eyes and tell me I'm wrong,"

I gazed at him quietly, before looking away.

"I will admit, you may have a point," I said at last, "But with all due respect, I've never been very fond of a edgy and wary atmosphere,"

Blue gazed at me for another minute, before taking another swig of his bottle, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Do what you think is right," He muttered, "I won't do anything to stop you,"

* * *

"A party?" Carlos' eyes lit up, "That sounds like a great idea,"

"And you'll let us prepare the food right?" Katy asked hopefully.

"That's Ami's department," I looked over to my friend, "It was her idea after all,"

She smiled, "Sure, sounds like a plan, but only if you sort out everything else,"

"Don't worry," I smirked, "As soon as I'm done here, I'm going to meet with the Zwei to see what they think about this,"

* * *

"A Party?" Chris grinned, "Yeah, count us in,"

"As long as it doesn't interfere with our duty shifts," Kevin reminded me.

"Don't worry," I nodded, "I'll make sure that any jobs we do doesn't clash with our duties, and gives us enough time to get some peace and quiet,"

* * *

"If Blue gave it the go ahead, sounds good to me," Joey grunted after I'd explained Ami's plan to the other members (Minus Douglas, who'd gone mysteriously missing) of Blue's gang, "I won't help, but if you need a MC, I'm your guy,"

"That'll be just fine," I held up my hands, not wanting any trouble.

* * *

"I apologise for the long wait," Serek came over to where I was sat at my desk in my living quarters with Carlos and Katy, "I have taken the liberty of compiling a list of duties for all event committee members, as well as complete schedule,"

I smiled as the Vulcan handed me a Padd, "That's Serek, I appreciate it,"

"Oh, detailed," Katy blinked in surprise at the Padd.

"I commit myself one hundred percent to any task given to me," The Vulcan replied stiffly as he turned to leave, "No matter how trivial,"

* * *

"HEY, HEY, HEY!!! Get outta my way!"

Akihiro turned with mild annoyance as his friend zoomed through the large doors to the Control area, causing people to jump out of his way as he passed on his cargo trolley.

"I brought you your stuff man," He grinned as though Starfleet officers usually rode Anti-Grav. Units through the corridors at break-neck speeds, "Would've gotten here sooner but people kept getting in the way,"

"Thanks Nicks," Akihiro sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, looking apologetically at the nearest people his younger friend had almost run over to get here, "I appreciate it…Really. Now we've got most of the construction materials we need. Now we've got to start building the tower," He sighed again as he looked up at the giant model of the Vital Guarder, "Although how we're gonna do that is beyond me. I'm an Engineer, not a construction worker,"

* * *

"That stuffs delicate, be careful where you put it!" I shouted as I watched the bedlam of turning the Vital Guarder Control Room into a party hall unfolded in front of me. Personally I would've used one of the Holodecks, but most of the Event Committee thought it would be a good idea to hold it here because people would want to see the thing that saved our butts a couple of days ago.

"Group eight," I tapped my combadge, "How's it going with the Vital Guarder?"

"We're getting there," came a tired sounding voice, "We should have all the safety protocols engaged by the end of the day,"

"Excellent, keep it up, Wayneright out,"

"Bahana to Daniel Wayneright,"

"Dan here," I raised an eyebrow slightly, "What's up Juli? I thought I'd been given this shift off to sort everything down here?"

"You have, but Anina just came on duty. You need a hand?"

I smiled to myself, "Thought you'd never ask," I frowned suddenly, "I just remembered, "You wouldn't happen to know what happened to Simon and Douglas would you?"

There was a silence on the other end, before Juli spoke up again, "Blue wouldn't tell me. He just said they'd been put in some kind of 'Special room',"

"That doesn't sound good," I muttered to myself, "No, not good at all,"

* * *

"Hey where's our food?" A podgy cadet snarled as he slammed his fist down on the counter of the Delta Bravo, "Come on pick up the pace in there,"

"Look it will be ready when it's ready!" Lucson glared angrily at the stunned cadet before turning back to the pot he'd been cooking at, "And to think I almost died for these people,"

With the stripping of his "commission" by Blue, Lucson had been hard pressed to find something to do. For the past couple of days he'd been skating between cleaning the ship, and helping Ami and Co. at the understaffed Delta Bravo. Basically he'd become Ryvius' handyman, with Pat as his slightly too eager helper.

"For Captain of a starship to lowly chef of a glorified Mess Hall," He sighed as he stirred the stew, "Talk about going from top to bottom in no time flat! After all my father did for Serek the least he could've done was in sure I had some kind of post on the Bridge, or at least with the repair crews! But no, I had to find my _own_ work…"

"You didn't have to come work here," Ami said quietly as she walked past, "You came here totally by choice,"

"I know that," He snapped, but immediately regretted his outburst, "I just…never thought I'd be regressed to a chef and baby-sitter,"

"Hey Lucson," The former Captain looked up in surprise as Juli walked up to the counter, smiling gently, "I came to pick up Pat for a while, I thought he might be able to help me with a few jobs Dan gave me to do,"

"Th…That's no problem," Lucson hesitated as his former First Officer smiled down at the boy.

"_It's like the whole thing never happened,"_ He thought bitterly to himself as the pair headed out, _"Maybe…it's better this way,"_

"Hello? Are you gonna make us starve to death?"

"IT'S COMING OKAY!?!"

* * *

"Pull! Pull! Pull you losers!"

I watched with mild interest as Nicks tried to kick several people in order to try and make them pull the pole they were heaving into place faster.

"Looks like the tower's really starting to get together,"

"Yeah," Akihiro nodded absently, "Too bad I'm and Engineer, not a decorator. I know this guy on the repair crew who knows this guy called Nigel Radan. Weird guy. Was taking a shower during the Delta evacuation, left all his clothes in his quarters save for the towel he was using to dry off, never bothered to get a fresh uniform,"

I raised an eyebrow slightly as Akihiro as he continued, "Anyway, the guy's apparently a wonder with a paint-brush. I did ask him if he'd help, but declined,"

"Huh," I leant on the balcony railing as Nicks decided to try and take out several other people in their effort to construct the tower faster, "That's too bad. Guess at least when you're working on the hull you get a free pair of pants…although admittedly a very _stiff _pair of pants,"

* * *

"Well if it ain't Danny's little brother,"

Kurt scowled as he Rai fell into step with him, glugging down some form of drink as he did so, "How's it hanging Mr. Guarder pilot?"

Kurt ignored him for a while, hoping that he'd go away. When he didn't he decided to ask something that had been on his mind.

"Where is he?"

"Huh?" Rai looked at his companion out of the corner of his eye, "Where's who?"

"You know who I mean," The Blue member looked at him stupidly, "Douglas,"

"Oh him," Rai grunted with a grim smirk, "We put him in the perfect place for guys like him. You could say we put him in a life or death situation,"

"How can you be so cold?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, "The guy was your friend…"

"That traitor was no friend of mine!" Rai shouted, crushing the cup and throwing it angrily at a poor passing cadet, "He deserves what he gets, him _and_ that Zwei guy,"

* * *

"Explain to me again why your out here?" George Bester glanced at Radan with confusion.

His friend did the best version of shrug he could do in an EVA suit, "I needed some pants,"

"You do realise that if you wear that thing inside the ship, A. You'll look like an idiot and B. it's gonna weigh a ton?"

"Yeah," Nigel looked slightly embarrassed, "But on the plus side, at least out here I don't get a draft out here,"

George rolled his eyes as he went back to his work, repairing some of the damage from the latest attack.

"Hey Bester?"

The cadet sighed as he rolled his eyes at his friend, "What?"

"I've been wondering, what are these wires for?"

"Huh?"

George looked up to see where Radan had been pointing. To his surprise, sure enough, someone had bolted a duel grappling launcher to what appeared to be one of the Outer Cargo lifts. The lift had then been set to the loading position outside, and the two cables now flew out, leading up into the Briar Patch above, acting as though they were dragging something behind them.

"I…I don't know," he said at last, "Some kind of distress beacon?"

Radan squinted up into the clouds, trying to see what it was that was at the end of the tethers, "it looks like there's someone…" He trailed off, his face suddenly becoming very pale, "A g…g…g,"  
"Nigel?" George frowned as he looked at his friend, "You okay?"

"A GHOST!!!"

* * *

I let out a low groan as I leant back in my Helm chair, trying to combine my shift with sorting out the party, "Every group is behind schedule. Oh boy, this isn't good,"

"Oze to Daniel Wayneright,"

I clicked my neck audibly before answering, "Wayneright here, go ahead Carlos,"

"I just got a interesting suggestion from Stacy and Jon,"

I yawned as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, "Who?"

"You know, Stacy Franklin and Jonathan Scotts? Those guys we busted for destroying a shuttlecraft? Can usually be found making out in a storage closet?"

"Oh, those guys," I nodded absently, "What's the suggestion?"

"A Beauty contest!"

I blinked slightly, a frown pretty much evident on my face, "You've _got_ to be kidding me,"

"Nope," I could see Carlos' grin in my mind's eye, "And to be honest I agree with them,"

"Surprise me,"

"Oh come on Dan, lighten up! It would really liven up the party. What ya think?"

"I think I should have been shot for even thinking of taking Ami's idea to Blue in the first place," I sighed as I rubbed my eyes, "But what the hell, sounds like a great idea. You handle it?"

"You got it," Carlos winked in my imagination, "I'll have Serek draw up a detailed schedule on it. See ya later Dan! Oze out,"

I had barely laid back in my seat when Carlos briefly popped up onto my screen, "Oh, and be sure to ask _her_ to enter!"

I scowled at the blank screen as he signed off. I knew who he meant. Fina.

I'd asked her to come to the party, but she'd flatly declined.

"_I prefer to stay clear of large showy events,"_ She'd said, _"But I'd be happy to help out with announcements and such,"_

Somehow I doubt I'd be able to persuade her to be a candidate in a Beauty contest.

"Do you know where I could find Lieutenant Daniel Wayneright?"

I spun around to look up at the Turbolift with mild surprise. Standing were two people who I assumed to be cadets (Seeing one was wearing a uniform I assumed the other was from the same department.)

On the one hand stood a small dumpy kind of guy, dressed in a Engineering uniform, with a bowl mousy coloured hair-cut and extremely thick glasses.

In comparison the other guy was tall and lanky, with a mess of unruly black hair. The only thing he wore was a dirty white towel around his waist, tied up like a loincloth

"You're talking to him," I replied pleasantly.

"Oh thank God!" The two practically tumbled down the tiers to my station.

"We'd be totally honoured if you'd let us help out at the party!" The tall guy simpered, his smaller companion nodding his head off.

"Well I would, but I don't even know your names," Though I had to admit, the semi-naked guy seemed familiar.

"Erm…let's see now, I'm Lieutenant Commander Nigel Radan, Engineering Department, and this is Lieutenant George Bester, also of the Engineering Department,"

"Oh of course!" I snapped my fingers in realisation, "Akihiro was telling me about you. He had suggested that you'd be great in helping him, but you turned him down for some reason. Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Oh well, you know," Radan ran a hand through his hair with a shaky laugh, "I just realised I'd be of better help to you then if I was out on the hull. Which brings me to my condition. If we help you, will you insure we never have to go out on the hull again…ever?"

"Erm…" I frowned up at Blue, who was sitting in his usual seat, half asleep, "I…I'm not really authorized to do that kind of stuff," I paused as their faces fell, "But I'm sure I can work something out,"  
"OH THANK YOU!!!" I suddenly found my hand being wrung off by Radan as Bester thought it an appropriate time to hug me tight, tears of joy soaking through my shoulder, "YOU WON'T REGRET THIS I SWEAR!!!"

"He will if I don't get some peace and quiet!" Blue growled threateningly.

* * *

After that, everything changed.

Our party was finally beginning to take shape.

Before I knew it, everyone was working hard as a team, determined to make this the best celebration the cadets of the late Starbase Delta had ever had.

I thought that the party would be a great way for everyone to wind down, to put the fears and feelings of the past few weeks to rest at last.

The attacks from Section 31...the betrayals of Douglas and Videll…the destruction of Starbase Delta…All of this combined made for a recipe for anxiety and suspicion. I'm no Betazoid but I can definitely feel the tension as I walk the corridors of the ship. Ran's getting moody because of it, and Pat seems less perky these days.

Ran told me that because of all everything that's happened recently, the crew can't help but feel that perhaps more hardship's are on the way, some even more difficult then before, and secretly, I agree.

So far, our feelings haven't led us astray…so far…

* * *

I slumped into my quarters, over an hour later, completely shattered. My eyelids were heavy, all I wanted to do was go to bed and sleep…

"You're looking beat,"

"I could say the same for you," I muttered to Carlos as I managed to get to the table, slumping down on it's cool glass surface, resting my heavy head on my arms.

Carlos smirked as he sat down next to me, "Hey, on the plus side, we finished all our preparations today,"

"Yeah, about that," I turned my head on one side, "Sorry about having to rely on your help for this,"  
"Ah, no need for apologies," Carlos slapped my on the back, "You know, you're a great guy to be around, I'm glad we're friends,"

I chuckled slightly, "Now you're just creepy,"

"Nah, I'm serious," he paused, a small smile on his face, "I mean it. If you weren't around…I'd of probably shot myself in the head by now,"  
"Can't argue with that,"

"Radan to Daniel Wayneright,"

I groaned loudly as I tapped my combadge, "What?"

"I'm finally done those finishing touches you wanted, wanna see?"

"Can I see tomorrow?"

"Oh well that's nice," Radan sounded hurt, "I bend over backwards to get this finished on time and you don't even want to see…"

"Alright, alright I'm coming," I moaned as I dragged myself off the table again, "Give me a minute and I'll be right there, Wayneright out,"  
"I do pity you though," Carlos smirked.

"If you feel so sorry for me, you can come with me," I muttered darkly as I straightened out my image in the window.

"Not a chance," Carlos smirked, "I'm gonna go to bed…Hey Dan?"

I glanced over my shoulder at him as he headed for his bedroom, "Let's make this one hell of a party,"

I gave him a weak smile, "If all goes well, we're all gonna have one hell of a headache by the time we finish,"

* * *

"Are you _still_ working?" Ami gawped at Daniel as he trudged by. He looked a right mess. His hair was ruffled and sticking up everywhere like he'd been running his hands though it a lot. His Uniform was rumpled, and he had dark circles under his sleepy eyes.

"Relax," he smiled gently as he tried (and failed) to stifle a huge yawn, "It's just a final inspection of the party hall, that's all,"

"But we made this all this food for us," Ami held up the container she'd been carrying, "We were going to have a mini party…you know, before the big one,"

"Oh," Daniel looked slightly uncomfortable as he ran a hand though his hair, his eyes darting to a nearby bulkhead, "Just…save some for me and I'll eat it later okay?"

"But Daniel…"

"I gotta go now," He looked apologetic as he ran down the corridor to a nearby Turbolift, "Gotta run now, see ya!"

_Daniel's really getting into this party,"_ she thought to herself as Katy ran ahead to the boy's quarters, most likely in search of Carlos, _"Almost like he's a different person," _She frowned as she walked down to her own quarters, _"But he seems worried about something…what could it be?"_


	34. After The Party Part II

**AFTER THE PARTY**

**PART II**

"Ami?" I fumbled through the door of the girls quarters, hoping they'd each have the sense to dress in their own bedrooms, "Could you do me a favour and help the guys down in food prep? Their falling behind!"  
"Just a minute!" I heard a door hiss open, causing me to half open one eye. Ami stood before me, decked out in her old Ship attendant program uniform, Rafra perched on her shoulder.

"What's up with you?" she smirked, "You think you can ask me to do anything just because you've known me forever?"

I returned the gesture, "You've not let me down yet,"

"That's okay, I don't mind," She smiled at me fondly, "This is gonna be a blast!"

"I hope so," I ran a hand through my hair, "It better be after all the work I've put into it!"

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Anina scowled at Ran as she lay lazily on her bed, reading her book, "I spent a good long while on this dress," She held up the item in question, "And now you're not even going to go to the party?"

Ran looked at the dress over the top of her book. It was very nice, she wouldn't deny that. It was a simple one piece, navy blue dress, with red lining, and would hug her figure if she was wearing it. Towards the bottom was a large red rose, elegantly stitched as only a master could do.

She went back to her book, "Yep. It's a waste of time, credits and energy,"

"Just like that!?" Anina gawped at her friend, "Do you know how long it took my to make this? I thought this would be nice. Pat thought you'd look great in it…"

"Pat?" Ran looked up suddenly, "Is he going?"

Anina quirked an eyebrow in surprise, "Yeah, I guess, why?"

"No reason," Ran suddenly stood up, grabbing the dress as she headed to her bathroom.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Getting ready,"

"For what?"  
"The party of course!"

"Really?" Anina looked startled at the sudden change, "That's great…I guess,"

* * *

"I'm surprised you've got this Pat," Lucson raised an eyebrow as he straightened out the creases in Pat's jacket, "Last I checked, only Starfleet officers had a dress uniform,"

"Yeah I know," Pat smiled, "But my dad got it for my birthday last year," He frowned slightly at the memory of his dad, "It's the last gift I got from him. For as long as I can remember I've always wanted to become a Starfleet officer," He smiled slightly, although the sadness didn't leave his eyes, "Daddy always said the best thing about being in Starfleet was the dressing up,"

Lucson smiled as he stood up, "I'm sure you'll make your father very proud someday,"

The two stood together in front of the mirror, both dressed in Starfleet dress (Like Pat, it was the smartest thing he owned)

"What do you think?" Pat looked up at the Zwei.

Lucson looked down at him with a small smile, "I think we're gonna be late if we don't get going,"

"Do you think we look okay?" Pat looked uncomfortable as Lucson steered him towards the front door to his quarters, "You think…Juli will think I look smart?"

Lucson sighed, "Kid, Juli thinks you look cute and smart in almost anything," he smiled down at the eight year old as the door hissed open, "I'm sure she'll think you're the smartest…hey!"

Lucson stopped suddenly as he was blinded by darkness and, for some reason, sequins.

The shock of everything going black all of a sudden caused him to stop short, the black object falling from his face, hanging limply from the arm which he'd been steering Pat with.

Lucson's eyes widened as he suddenly came face to face with Alan Blue, but he did his best to keep his face straight, "What do you want?" He asked calmly, "You've already shot me once, come back to finish me off?"

Blue's eyes narrowed, "Give that to Bahana," he growled, his eyes darting to the black object, "She's on the Bridge. If she's not out of there and down at the party in fifteen minutes, You're gonna wish that I'd had that phaser on a higher setting,"

Lucson held the object out at arms length, his eyebrows arching slightly.

It was a long, black satin dress, beautifully crafted, low cut, with a slither of sequins coming from the right shoulder down to the left hem.

"Where'd you get this?" Lucson frowned up at Blue, "I can't giver her this," He stopped suddenly as he found a Phaser barrel aimed at his nose, "Is that your answer to everything?"

Blue lowered the weapon before walking down the corridor, "Fifteen minutes Houjou, No more, no less,"

"AND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET TO THE BRIDGE!?!" Lucson bellowed to his retreating back, "IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN, YOU REVOKED MY ACCESS CODE!!!"

"Lucson it's okay," Pat placed a hand on Lucson's arm, seeing he couldn't reach any higher, "I know how we can get up there,"

* * *

Juli sighed as she sat at the Helm. With Daniel doing party-related things, she had convinced Chris to teach her the bare basics of the helm, just enough to keep Ryvius in a stable orbit.

She had to keep her mind focused, active, anything to keep her mind off…him. The event had seriously shook her up. If Pat had just come in a minute later, or even five seconds later…

"Hey Juli,"

Juli looked up with a start. Lucson stood quietly at the Top of the tier, Pat looking cheekily out through the Turbolift doors, a black object draped over his arm.

"Hey Lucson," She frowned up at him, "How'd you get up here? I thought Blue revoked your Access code…"

"He did," Lucson smiled slightly as slowly made his way down to the helm, Pat staying at the Turbolift, one foot in the door so it wouldn't go down again, "But Pat used your code. You know, for a code that's only supposed to be used by you, it sure does get around,"

Juli shrugged with a wiry smile, "What can I say? I guess I just like to give things away,"  
There was a small silence after this, the only sound coming from the slow clumping of Lucson's feet as he came down to her level.

"So…" He said slowly as he came up next to the helm, "Aren't you attending Mr. Wayneright's little shindig?"  
Juli shook her head, "I'm…not in the mood for a party right now," she accessed another arm of her console, giving her access to the cameras, focusing on the large crater on Orillia, molten lava still smouldering through out the dent in the moon's crust, "Take a look at this. The Vital Guarder's battle caused so much damage that it most likely affected Orillia's axis! Come on Lucson," She sighed as she stood up, "Despite your arguments Blue's a pretty intelligent guy, He must have know that this kind of thing was a possibility, and yet…"

She turned to face Lucson, only to find him staring at her. His eyes were soft, his head cocked to one side, a small smile on his lips.

"What?" she was starting to feel uncomfortable under his gaze, "What is it? Is something on my face?"

"No it's not that," Lucson blinked slightly, "it's just…well, would you mind…?"

He slowly reached up, gently taking hold of the head-band that held her hair in place, before gently tugging it out.

Her hair immediately fell around her shoulders, down her back.

Her eyes were wide with shock, the Bridge going strangely silent.

"Thought so," he said after a moment, "You look much better with your hair down you know,"

"I…erm…" Her brain suddenly fogged up, trying to remember what she'd been saying before, but Lucson was pressing something into her hands, before heading back up to the Turbolift, "Blue wants you to wear this when you go to the party,"

"But I'm not…"

"Captain's orders," He turned round as he held the door open with his arm, "You wanna be dropped off at your quarters?"

Juli sighed, before setting the ship into auto-pilot.

"_Even when he's not here, he's _still_ very forceful,__"_ she thought bitterly.

* * *

"Ladies and Gen-tel-men!" Joey's voice boomed over the darkened control room turned party hall, "Welcome…TO THE PARTY!!!"

Suddenly the room exploded with light, streamers going off in every direction as music blasted into the room.

"Glad to see all of yous could make it!" Joey continued over the booming music, his white twentieth century style white tux almost blinding with the spotlights on him, "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Joey Mattenson, your Master of Ceremonies for tonight's celebration. This little event was sponsored by the entire team of supervisors…"

"The _supervisors_?" I stared up at Joey like he was nuts.

"Figures they'd steal all the credit," Kevin muttered darkly behind me.

"I don't think so," I checked a small padd I was holding, linked up to several cameras rigged around the room so even if you weren't looking a our MC, you could still see him, "If the look on his face is anything to go by, I'd say Joey's making this up as he goes along,"

"But we're being taken advantage of!" Chris protested.

"It would be un-wise to let this bother you," Serek muttered, "The Zwei are currently among the least liked personal on board Ryvius at this time. To try and edit anything about Commander Mattenson's speech now would only increase that loathing to a greater extent,"

"Is he always this cheerful?" I asked Chris once the Vulcan was out of earshot.

"Only every hour of the day," came the muttered reply.

* * *

The girl wondered aimlessly through the corridors, trying to find him.

"_Where could he be?" _She thought bitterly to herself, _"I've searched everywhere for him! He must be around here…"_

"There you are!"

The girl blinked in surprise as a girl who seemed familiar grabbed her by the shoulder, "I've been looking everywhere for you, Where've you been?"

"Oh you know," The girl gave a shaky laugh, "Around,"

"Huh," Her friend raised an eyebrow, "Oh, by the way, Have you seen your boyfriend lately?"

"Boyfriend?"

"You know, Anif?"

"Urm…" The girl glanced over her shoulder, noticing the entire corridor was devoid of anyone, "I…I don't know, Why?"

"Well, I last saw him on the Delta," her friend looked thoughtful for a moment, "Come to think of it, He was looking for you,"

The girl blinked, "R-Really?"

"Yeah, he looked really smug about something. Said he had something to talk to you about,"

That's when the girl realised.

Her friend had to die.

* * *

"And I made _this_ too!"

"It looks great, Kate really, but you've already loaded my tray with…"

"Well, have a little more!"  
"You know, with all this baking, it's no wonder you're body fat…"

"I'll give _you_ body fat!"

Lucson raised an amused eyebrow as Carlos suddenly had his foot stepped on by his angry would-be girlfriend. The guy was kidding, even _he_ could see that. Clearly though, Katy couldn't.

"Hey Lucson?" The Zwei glanced down at Pat as the eight-year old tugged on his jacket, "Have you seen Juli? I can't find her anywhere,"

"Did you ask the front desk? She'd of given her name before entering,"

"Whose he looking for?" Lucson turned to see Ran come up behind him, an unusually cheerful smile on her face.

"Hm, actually," Lucson smiled himself, "How good are you at finding people?"

"Anywhere or specifically?"  
"Here. In this room,"

"Depends, who you looking for?"

"Juli,"  
"Oh," Ran's face fell slightly, before she closed her eyes, opening them a minute later, "That's easy, she's right in front of you,"  
Lucson frowned, "No, _your_ right in front of me, where's…"

"I mean," Ran took Lucson firmly by the sides of his head and thrust it over her shoulder, "She's _right_ in front of you!"

"Where I don't see…"

Lucson stopped short as his eyes finally landed on his target.

Juli stood before him, in plain sight, a small shy smile on her face. Her long hair, which had been slightly messy after he'd pulled out her headband, now flowed down her back like a shiny waterfall, Blue's dress showing off her figure better then anything else he'd ever seen her in.

"Hi Lucson," her eyes darted downwards before meeting his eyes, "You look…nice,"  
"I…I…I…Yeah," Lucson tried to stop staring, "Yeah, so do you,"

She smiled again, before looking down at her high heeled shoes again.

"JULI!!!"

Lucson was suddenly shoved out of his stupor as Pat barged past him, clamping himself firmly around her, "Where've you been? I've been looking _everywhere_ for you…"  
"Pat, you know it's rude to jump on people," Lucson scowled at yet another moment broken because of a certain blond Betazoid.

"It's okay Lucson," Juli smiled as she ruffled Pat's hair, "He doesn't me as much as he used too, It's only fair that…"  
"Ladieees and Gentlemen!" Joey suddenly shouted across the room from his tower, "It's that moment you've all been waiting for, The Beauty Contest…"

"Juli?"

The girl turned around in surprise, only to be faced with a slightly blushing Chris, and the ever poker-faced Serek.

"Oh hey Chris," She smiled pleasantly, choosing to ignore the Zwei's eyes which seemed to be constantly flicking downwards to her cleavage, "What's the problem, does Dan need help with something?"

"Nah, I think he headed up to the Bridge, said something about feeling sorry for Blue. Listen…did you know your one for the contestants for the Beauty Contest?"

"Me?" She gawped at him, "But I didn't…"  
"Your name was anomalously entered," Serek replied dryly.

"But I didn't…Who did…"

"If you are on the list, participation _is_ mandatory,"

"Your kidding!" Juli stared at the Vulcan like he was mad.

"I am Vulcan," Serek scowled, "I _never_ 'kid'"

* * *

"Kevin? You seen Fina?"

The engineer blinked at me as I ran up to him, "The brown haired girl you hang out with?" He ran his finger down a list of names on his Padd, "Nope, sorry, she's not inside, You asked Chris?"

"Yeah, he hadn't…" I stopped suddenly, a flash of pink suddenly catching my eye.

"It's her," I whispered, "That girl…HEY YOU! STOP!"

A flash of fear shot across her face as the girl shot around the corner.

"Hey Stop!" I ran after her, leaving a confused Kevin behind, "Come back, I need to talk to you!"

"What about?"

I screeched to a halt as I almost ran into Kurt, his eyes dark, a hint of amusement flitting within them.

"I…You…her…" I sighed, getting my mind back into gear, "You didn't see a girl dressed in pink run through here did you?"  
Kurt smirked, "So now you gonna try for three?"

"Three," I frowned, "Three what?"

"Forget it," he started walking again, before turning back to me, "Did you really convince the Bridge crew to keep the ship on her present course?"

I was slightly taken back, Kurt was trying to make decent conversation…with me?, "Erm…yeah, I guess so,"

"Figures. Only an idiot like you wouldn't think things through to their end,"  
"Hey!" I scowled, so much for decent conversation, "Let me ask you a question. If you despise me so much, why are you still here? It's not like we forced to be within the same room, it's a large ship,"

"What can I say?" The grim smirk appeared again, "I guess I'd miss the chance to see that troubled look on your face,"

"Oh yeah," I sighed as I lent against a nearby bulkhead, "Great reason,"

"Let me ask you a question," Kurt turned to face me fully, "That girl from Med. Department, Fina S. Shinozaki. Are you dating her?"

"What's it to you?" I frowned, "What's wrong with Fina?"

"Everything!" He spat, "It's disgraceful!"

"That's not exactly specific. Why is it wrong? Is her race?"

"No,"  
"Her religion?"

"No,"

"…do _you _like her?"

"NO!!!"

"Then what?"

"I…don't wanna want to talk about it,"

"What?" I stood up as Kurt began to walk away, "That's it? You ask, you don't like the answer then you walk? That's just stupid! What's wrong with her? TELL ME THE HELL YOU'VE GOT AGAINST FINA!?!"

* * *

Kurt sighed as he sat down behind the wall of streamers, his face set straight ahead, tapping his fingers to the beat of the music.

"_Stupid Daniel,"_ he thought bitterly, _"When will he learn?"_

"I see you like my music,"  
The dark haired cadet looked up, only to be greeted by a pair of light blue eyes. Pulling his vision back a little, he slowly took win the dirty blond, shoulder length hair, held in place by a white headband, along with the simple black trousers and shoes of standard uniform, her upper torso devoid of her jacket however, leaving her with just her red shirt.

"_Catherine O'Neil,"_ He realised, _"The Ba'ku adopted by a pair of Starfleet Officers from the Enterprise after the incident,"_

"I picked it out myself you know," She sighed as she slumped up against the wall beside him, "So you're the famous Kurt Wayneright huh? The renowned Vital Guarder pilot, the dashing saviour of the Ryvius,"

Kurt eyed his companion out of the corner of his eye, "Are you making fun of me?" He challenged.

"No," Catherine threw him a suggestive smile, "To be completely honest I'm kinda interested,"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm not in the mood, go pester someone else,"  
Catherine merely smirked, before leaning back against the wall, "If you say so,"

Kurt looked at her sharply, "You know, when I said, Go pester someone else, that usually is a cue for you to get lost,"  
"Yeah, I know," Catherine winked, "But I'm quite content here thanks,"  
Kurt frowned at her. Everyone he'd told to get lost had immediately gone.

But this girl…

He narrowed his eyes before leaning back against the wall, "If you say so,"  
Little did he realise that the brown eyes of Alicia Rigby watched from the shadows, before sadly turning away.

* * *

I sighed impatiently as I roamed the corridors, looking for Fina. For whatever reason, she'd left her combadge in the girl's quarters, so finding her one a four kilometre long starship was a task in itself.

Suddenly, I caught sight of a flash of brown hair dart around a corner.

"There you are!"

Fina turned around in shock, a look of fear flitting across her eyes.

"Oh…Daniel," She smiled slightly as she put a hand to her chest, "You scared me,"

I Shrugged, "I tend to do that a lot," I paused for a moment, looking uncomfortably around, "Listen, there's still a few hours to go before the end of the party, wanna come?"

The smile quickly left her face as she turned away from me.

"I…don't feel like it at the moment," She replied quietly.

"Oh, sorry," my gaze fell to my shoes, "It's just that I thought…maybe…"  
"You're afraid of getting hurt,"

I looked up in surprise, only to meet her dark brown eyes.

"That's why you try to be considerate towards others," She continued, "Because you hope they will do the same for you, but the fact of the matter is, you could be the kindest, most gentle person in the galaxy, and still some people will find your actions hurtful,"

I stared at her with mild surprise. I'd never known her to be so direct and to the point.

"Stranter to Wayneright," My combadge perked up in the silence, "Dan, it's Kevin where are you? Dan? Dan!"

I scowled at the shiny metal object, before throwing it into the nearby recycler.

"Let's go," I muttered as I grabbed her hand. She stared at me for a moment, as if demanding I explain what I was doing.

"I want to go to the party with you," I said quietly.

Her face immediately broke into a smile.

"Sure," She nodded, "Why not?"

* * *

"There he is, the little snake," Kevin scowled at the screen, "No wonder we couldn't find him, he's lost his combadge. Hell, he's not even doing his job!"

"Hey who's that with him?" Chris asked, squinting up at the screen.

"It appears to be Lieutenant Shinozaki," Serek raised an eyebrow, "I did not realise they were so…close,"  
"Well what do you know?" Chris smirked as he lent back in his chair, "Our little Danny-boy, the unknown ladies man!"

* * *

"Starting off with a slow dance," Carlos smiled fondly as he watched Daniel and Fina accidentally bump into each other, their arms slowly coming around each others waists.

"I'm impressed," Katy smirked, "Who'd of thought Dan would have the guts to ask her out? What do you think Ami? Ami?"

Ami didn't answer. Her throat was too dry, her heart seemed to have stopped, the air in the room seemed to have become stale.

Fina was dancing with Daniel…slow dancing with Daniel. And that bothered her. No, it didn't just bother her, it enveloped her. Why was Daniel dancing with Fina? Why wasn't she dancing…with her?

* * *

Kurt scowled from the side-lines as he watched his brother stare unblinkingly into Shinozaki's eyes, getting apparently lost in her crystal blue orbs, their faces coming ever closer to one another.

"Bastard," he spat to himself, "Doesn't he get it?"

He balled his fists angrily as they became inches apart. If he gave his first kiss (And, for whatever reason, he knew it _was_ his first.) to that Nolobien slut he would…

"Okay ladies and gents! It's that moment you've all been waiting for: It's time to pick the winner of our Beauty contest!"

Kurt smirked, with an air of satisfaction, as the two cadets broke apart suddenly, their eyes wide, a heavy blush gracing their features.

"Seems like she's gonna get another chance to confess," He nodded to himself as he turned away, "I just hope she does it soon,"

* * *

Damm Joey! Damm Beauty Contest! Damm the stupid song for not being another five seconds longer!

I had been so close! I had almost kissed her! My first kiss! But then Stupid Joey had to start the Stupid voting for the stupid Beauty contest at that moment. If only I hadn't thought it was a good idea! Now Fina seemed to have taken a great interest in floor, not even able to look me in the eyes.

Stupid life.

I sighed as Joey explained how voting was going to be cast and so on, all available candidates blinking slowly on the screen. I raised an eyebrow slightly as I saw Juli's face appear a couple of times, but my mind was suddenly diverted as a new face appeared on the screen.

It wasn't anyone from Ryvius, that was certain. She was older, an adult to be sure. She sat off to the right side of the screen, dressed in a smart grey suit, her expression grim. On the other side of the screen was a small picture of the Ryvius, the word "Terrorist" underneath it.

"_Attention. This is a repeat broadcast of the official statement delivered to us by Starfleet Command earlier today,"_ She proclaimed, _"The mysterious starship that supposedly disabled the U.S.S. Tandel and the Fourth Fleet, as well as destroying the U.S.S. Luna and Cruithne, has been identified. It appears that the ship was part of a top level project during the Dominion War, yet was abandoned due to as yet unknown reasons. The ship apparently disappeared one month ago under mysterious circumstances. It is now known that the ship in question, known by it's captors as the U.S.S. Ryvius, was stolen from its high-level area in an act of protest against the Federation, in an attempt to show the galaxy how vicious we apparently are. A message has been received confirming that unless their demands are made, their on-slaught will continue out of the Briar Patch, where they have currently limited their protest, and out into more important systems within Federation space. As it is now plainly obvious, this ship, and all on-board, Have been branded as Terrorists, and should not be approached at all costs…"_

"Daniel," I heard Fina whimper as she clung to my arm, "What's going on? Why are we suddenly terrorists?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't. My mind was numb, my eyes wide.

How had this happened? What had we done to deserve this?

What was going to happen to us?

* * *

On the Bridge, Blue leant on the console in front of his, the newsreader continuing her report. Slowly, a small smile graced his lips. He started to snigger lightly, his shoulders shaking slightly as he tried to contain it, but the sniggering turned to chuckling, then to laughter. Suddenly, Blue threw back his head and laughed manically, his eyes wide, his mouth open.

It was all a set-up. The ships, the fleet, even Deep Space Twelve.

From the moment they'd set foot on the Ryvius, they had been like a rat through a maze,

And they'd fallen right into the trap.


	35. Whereabouts Of The Future Prologue

**WHEREABOUTS OF THE FUTURE**

**PROLOGUE**

"What did they mean about the terrorists on board the Ryvius?"

"The news must be mistaken! We've done nothing wrong!

"But you can't deny we thrashed that fleet a while ago,"

"We should never have used the Vital Guarder,"  
"But _they fired_ first! What were we supposed to do?"

"So we're all criminals now right?"

"This has to be all a big misunderstanding!"

"But what if there really _are_ terrorists on board? It could be the Zwei's you know,"

"Those supervisors have a pretty suspicious air around them,"

"It's no good! All access to the Bridge has been restricted!"

"Damm the Zwei! It's all their fault! They've been pulling us along all this time!"

"I wanna go home! I wanna go HOME!!!"

"WE'RE DOOMED!!!"

* * *

Think.

I had to think this through.

What could we do?

Was there anything we _could_ do?

Then again…

_Is_ there anything we can do right now?

Is there anything…I…Can do now?


	36. Whereabouts Of The Future Part I

**WHEREABOUTS OF THE FUTURE**

**PART I**

"_U.S.S. Ryvius's actions are nothing more then blatant violence against Starfleet and the Federation as a result of a deliberate misinterpretation of what we stand for._

_We must stand against to vile and inexcusable behaviour._

_As Vice-President of the United Federation of Planets, I implore all races within the area of the Briar Patch to give us their full co-operation in the capture of the U.S.S. Ryvius. The Federation's resolve in this matter is unwavering…"_

"You have to admit," an aide sighed, "he sure loves the camera,"

"And the camera loves him," James sighed as he rubbed his eyes, "What made him a good running partner,"

James Sheppard was the current President of the United Federation of Planets. He was getting on in years, shown mostly by his fading grey hair and wrinkled face, and slightly expanded girth. Once upon a time, he'd been an ambassador for Earth, and it was his work during that time that had eventually pushed him up to the highest seat in the land, so to speak.

However when he'd first started the job, the last thing he'd expected was to be dealing with something like this.

"It appears they have the situation completely under control," The aide gazed at the now blank screen thoughtfully, "They wouldn't be broadcasting this otherwise,"

"To be frank, I didn't expect them to be so well prepared," James sat back in his chair, "It's as if they foresaw these events could occur,"

"It's an outrage!" another aide slammed his fist down on the desk, "They've blocked us at every turn!"

"Indeed," The Vulcan Starfleet Admiral nodded thoughtfully, "However the fact of the matter is that in spite of all of their planning, the U.S.S. Ryvius still wonders the Briar Patch alone. This leaves an opportunity for us open,"

"Well, at least that's something," James nodded as he leant forward on his desk, turning to his aide, "Did you get the documents I requested?"

"Yes sir," the first aide produced a battered padd from his folder, "It took us a while, but we managed to secure a copy of Section 31's Operation report."

"Is Marcus aware of it's disappearance?"

"No sir. We insured the Vice-President had no knowledge of our actions. If you don't mind me asking sir, if you knew Mr. Tucker was an agent of Section 31, why did you take him up as your running partner?"

Sheppard smiled wearily, "It's an age old saying, though to be fair I was only made aware of Marcus's loyalty recently:

You keep your friends close, but your enemies closer,"

* * *

Later that night, James sat quietly in his office, the battered padd in hand.

He had been staring at it for a good hour now, half eager to discover Section 31's intentions, half afraid of what it could mean if the mission had been successful.

Finally, with a shuddering sigh, he activated the padd, and began to read it's contents, which went as follows.

SECTION 31 MISSION FILE: YS44

CODENAME: VECKER

MISSION DRAFTED: STARDATE 66199.3

MISSION COMMENCING: STARDATE 67198.3  
Posing as crew assigned to the station, two special agents of Section 31 infiltrate the Starfleet Academy training facility of Starbase Delta, located in orbit of the Ba'ku moon of Nubian.

Their assignment: To alter the course of the Starbase and capture the Vaea ship concealed within her central core.

STARDATE: 67200.18

In accordance with her own maintenance schedule, Starbase Delta descends into Shear One in order to avoid being crushed by the Briar Sea at a later date.

STARDATE: 67200.20

The Dive commences.

It should be noted that at this time, that the students and civilians of the Ship Attendant Program were currently on a break, many returning to their respective homeworlds, or visiting the nearby planets or moons such as Ba'ku, Hyperion V and Noloben.

According to collective documents recovered from the various starships leaving Starbase Delta between Stardates 67199.10 and 67200.18, all two hundred officers, crew, and lecturers of the Ship Attendant Program, as well as an estimation of around five hundred Starfleet cadets and Civilians participating in the Ship Attendant program (Total.) remained on board.

"_You left seven hundred innocent souls to die for the sake of one starship?"_ Sheppard's eyes narrowed, _"Marcus, you bastard!"_

STARDATE: 67201.3

Second phase commences.

In order to make it appear as though Starbase was lost due to an accident during the Dive, the operatives would change the depth to which The Delta would sink.

It should be noted at this time that on Stardate 67001.9, two weeks prior to the above date, the Excelsior class vessel U.S.S. Nevada, due for decommissioning, was posted to Deep Space Twelve at the last moment, officially to take part in battle exercises, under the command of Captain Steven Conrad.

STARDATE: 67201.12

On the verge of being crushed at the hands of the Briar Sea, the remaining Starfleet Officers and crew, under the command of Commander Jason Campbell, attempted a daring operation to purge the Central Saucer of the Starbase in an effort to slow their decent into the Sea.

STARDATE: 67201.13

The Central Core, now devoid of her Central Saucer and other external machinery, descends down to a depth of three, six, seven, Shear Two, at the reduced speed of 0.001 Herschels.

STARDATE: 67202.1

U.S.S. Nevada, now fully refitted for deep dives into the Briar Sea, latches onto the Central Core via the use of specially enhanced grapple guns, just as she is on the verge of Shear Three.

The crew attempt to carry out their plan to crush the Central Core, the four kilometre long section containing the Vaea vessel.

STARDATE: 67202.2

U.S.S. Nevada forced to abandon operation, the reason being the Vaea ship is activated by unknown circumstances.

The Vaea vessel, now released from the grip of the Nevada, continues to rise until it breaches the Briar Sea, returning to the Briar Patch.

MISSION DEEMED: FAILURE

END REPORT

James sighed as he rubbed his eyes, trying to blink away the itchy tiredness due to him staring at the padd for too long. He had to keep going, he had another report to get through.

SECTION 31 MISSION FILE: YS57

CODENAME: MIR

MISSION DRAFTED: STARDATE 67204.9

MISSION COMMENCING: STARDATE 67206.11

Nebula class vessel U.S.S. Tandel, accompanied by Luna class vessels U.S.S. Luna and U.S.S. Cruithne, is deployed. With the Tandel acting as a command ship, the Luna and Cruithne were to intercept the Vaea ship, and capture it using advanced control thrusters to hack into the ship's computers and move the ship in this manner.

STARDATE: 67206.14

The Vaea ship activates fully.

U.S.S. Luna and U.S.S. Cruithne are destroyed with all hands by Transphasic torpedoes, launched from the Vaea ship's replication torpedo launchers. The U.S.S. Tandel is then disabled via Graviton torpedo.

Soon after this event, the Vaea ship dived back into the depths of the Briar Sea, and is lost on sensors.

MISSION DEEMED: FAILURE

END REPORT.

Sheppard set the padd down on his desk, before turning to face his window, overlooking the city below him.

"_A System that worked once fourteen years ago, now completely operational. However, it would still require a…what did they call it? A Sphix to operate it. Who could be controlling the system? And so efficiently?_

_Who could be control the Ryvius…now?_

* * *

"A few items in question, such as the supposedly decommissioned U.S.S. Nevada attacking us, and the changing data we have on our shielding, appears to be implanted for the simple objective to deceive us," Serek explained as we sat around the Bridge, "It would bring about the most logical conclusion as to why all of our hails and distress signals have gone unanswered. No doubt Section 31 has been monitoring our frequencies and blocking our messages where appropriate," He looked up from his console to Blue, "It would appear that Section 31 is indeed more powerful then many people perceive them to be,"

"Tell me Mr. Vulcan," Joey spat angrily, "Exactly how does this _wonderful_ news help us in our current situation?"

"It doesn't," Serek raised an eyebrow at Joey, "I was merely stating what we know so far from our encounters with Section 31 at this time,"

Joey rolled his eyes, "Git,"

"Well this is just great," Chris threw his hands up in the air with exasperation, "We've gone from Refugees to terrorists in nothing flat!"

"Well, let's see now," Robert of the Vital Guarder operators (Who had joined us on the Bridge.) threw a dirty look at the disgruntled Zwei, "We're a four kilometre megaton battleship, armed to the teeth with phasers, torpedoes of every design and a giant robot that can warp gravity. Since we left Nubian orbit we've not only unintentionally destroyed two Luna class starships, but blasted the Fourth Fleet and god knows what else in our way just to get back to Ba'ku. And you're wondering _why_ the guys down at Starfleet Command suddenly braded us as terrorists?"

"You're not suggesting this is _our_ fault!?" Marco turned on his friend, "This ain't our fault man, the Zwei told us to fly the stupid thing!"

"Would you two shut it!?!" Carlos glared at the scuffling pair, "There's no point in arguing about the past. What's done is done, we can't change that,"

I glanced out of the corner of my eye at Kurt, who had narrowed his eyes at Carlos to the point of slits.

"Carlos…makes a good point," Juli sighed, fiddling with her bangs, "Let's just…try to agree on what we're gonna do next,"

Silence reigned over the Bridge for a few minutes, the only sound coming from the gently beeping consoles, and the heavy thumping of my heart against my chest.

"Whatever we believe," Juli sighed after the silence became deafening, "We must accept the fact Starfleet has braded us as terrorists. Barring any more news releases, we have four real choices:

First: we disable Deep Space Twelve and forcibly dock with the Starbase and explain our side of the story.

Second: We leave Ba'ku Orbit and set a course for Earth or one of the neighbouring habitable planets that will hear our plea and take us in.

Third: We find a suitable un-inhabited Class M world will can land on and wait for rescue there.

Or Fourth: We Abandon ship and surrender to Starfleet Command,"

Another silence came after this speech, everyone clearly thinking about the choices before us.

"I think landing is out of the question," Kevin said after a while, "Starfleet hasn't found many M-class or other kinds of habitable worlds around the Briar Patch or the surrounding area. There are a few, but they're so remote we'd never be found. As for docking, this ship would make short work of Deep Space Twelve's defences,"

"And we could prove our innocence by submitting the Ryvius's logs to the JAG office," Anina pointed out.

"In case you've forgotten, we've gotten no response to our hails," I sighed, "I don't see a friendly dialogue with anyone over there right now. Besides if we shoot at them they're not exactly going to be any friendlier towards us,"

"I believe this would rule out the first and third options," Fina bowed her head sadly.

"What about habitable planets?" Chris suggested, "There's Noloben…Hyperion V, I think we're only a sector away from the Klingon Border…"

"We have Ba'ku and other Federation citizens on board," Charlie ran a hand through his pale hair, "I don't think anyone would approve of trying to seek asylum with the Klingons,"

"Never mind the fact we get the same problem as if we shoot the Starbase," Joey grunted, "We'd just be confirming in the eyes of command that we _are_ terrorists,"

"That would leave surrender," Serek said quietly.

"No way man!" Marco stared at the Vulcan, "That would just be admitting that we _are_ criminals!"

"I am _not_ going to just sit here waiting to die!" Rai slammed his fist against a nearby Bulkhead with venom, "There must be something we can do!"

"Daniel," Joey suddenly turned his attention to me, "You know the general opinion of the people, what do they think?"

"I've gotten responses from two hundred and seventy five people," I muttered as I brought up my data on my console, "Most just want us to contact Deep Space Twelve, or head out of the Patch and try to reach Starfleet Command,"

"Are they freaking nuts!?" Rai glared at me, "Can't they get it through their thick skulls that they'll treat us like terrorists!?!"

"They don't realise what's going on," Fina murmured.

"Most of the crew wasn't involved in the actual battle," Marco agreed.

"Alan Blue," Juli turned to the leader, "You're the Captain, what's your opinion?"

"I have none," Blue replied dryly without hesitation, "You guys figure this one out,"

"You've been awfully quiet back there Wayneright," Joey suddenly turned on Kurt, "You got a opinion on this?"

"Not particularly no," Kurt replied in the same dry manner that Blue had used a moment ago.

"In case you've forgotten Kurt," I growled, "this is a problem that concerns the lives of five hundred people, yours included!"

"What's the point?" Kurt shot me a pointed look, "No matter what I or anyone else says, we're just gonna end up doing what he," He jerked his head in Blue's direction," wants to do,"

Blue smirked slightly at my brother, before closing his eyes and settling back in the command chair, figuring the phaser lightly in his hand.

* * *

"As per your orders sir," Jon sighed as he read his report from a Padd to the Vice-President, "Agents have been planted on all Starships currently residing within the Patch. We also have men planted on Noloben and Hyperion V. You should be able to make an official statement within a few days,"

"Very good Jonathan," Marcus smiled in what Jon thought was an attempted fatherly way, "Anything else?"  
"Any and all material we have concerning the operation has been recorded and delivered. You should be able to review it the day after tomorrow,"

"And you made sure all communications and distress signals were deleted from the computer database?"

Sloan rolled his eyes, "As you told me too,"

"Excellent," Marcus rose from his chair, ("My chair," Jon thought bitterly,) This will be a historic day for us Jon. We will capture the Ryvius. There's no stopping it now. We've come too far. It's all falling in to place. With the help of the Vaea," He smiled gently, "I will become…invincible,"


	37. Whereabouts Of The Future Part II

**WHEREABOUTS OF THE FUTURE**

**PART II**

"If we can't dock at Deep Space Twelve," Carlos said carefully, choosing his words, "And we can't land on another hospitable world or surrender ourselves to Starfleet, We've got one option left," He looked up determinately, "We can't stay here, we have to go somewhere else,"

"Great idea," Marco nodded his head in agreement, "But where too?"

"Anywhere will do," Carlos muttered, closing his eyes to think, "The important thing to consider is the safety of the five hundred people on board,"

"The question is can we convince everyone to go along with this?" Chris asked.

"We'll make them understand," Carlos nodded to himself, "We have too. We can say something like Starfleet's attacking us,"

"Are you suggesting we lie to the crew?" Juli looked down uncomfortably at her console.

"It _is_ a very effective method," Serek agreed, "We do have all control of information within Ryvius, as well as information coming to us. We can say whatever we want, we would then be free to find a planet not aligned with the Federation to give us assistance,"

Michelle shrugged, "Hey, if worst comes to worst, we simply abandon the ship right?"

Rai nodded, "Yep, seems like a plan to me,"

There seemed to be a murmur of approval.

"Then it's settled," Carlos smiled as he looked over to me, "we just need to make an announcement…"  
"Now hold on a sec," I spun around to face them, "Is lying really the best option?" I rose from my seat in agitation, "All these people want to do is go home, why can't we just…"  
"Shut it Wayneright!"

I was quickly silenced as Joey's fist connected with my jaw, sending me sprawling against my console.

"I take it you disproval means you have an alternate plan?" Serek raised an eyebrow pointedly at me.

"Do the words 'Tell the truth' mean anything to you?" I shot back as I picked myself up.

"Your opinion is valid Dan," Carlos smiled reassuringly, "but the fact of the matter is if we do it the way you want it people will get hurt in the process, so stop taking the situation so lightly and give this plan a chance,"

"But people will eventually discover the truth," I looked desperately into Carlos's eyes, "and when that happens…"

"Hold it," Carlos suddenly grabbed me by the front of my uniform, the smile all but gone from his face, "This isn't the time for you to be playing Mr. Nice Guy," He snarled, "We can't convince everyone. If we take our situation too lightly, we'll all end up dead. All of us,"

"Controlling the amount of information the public receives is a sure way to insure confusion does not take place," Serek said, "It would be wise to take the necessary steps,"

"Something a Vulcan would say," Juli spat.

"Are you suggesting my logic is flawed?" Serek glared at Juli, his usually calm voice carrying a hint of danger in it.

Juli glared at him for a moment, her eyes narrow, before lowering her gaze to her console, shaking her head.

Joey looked from Juli, to Serek, to Blue, before finally nodding his head, "Alright then, I guess we got a plan,"

Carlos nodded, "I'll wander round the ship and try to persuade everyone. They'll probably trust the Operators more then the Zwei or the supervisors at this time at any rate. Robert and Marco will join me to help out,"

The other operators nodded as he turned to Fina, "And I want you to make the initial announcement,"

The brown hair girl looked up at him with surprise, as did I. Carlos gave me a stern look.

"If you make the announcement, They'll know you're lying," He said simply.

Fina looked at me, as though expecting me to say something in my own defence. I simply shrugged before slumping back to the Helm and turning towards the Viewscreen. She nodded her head silently, before slowly heading towards the modified Science II station.

* * *

Kurt sighed as he walked aimlessly down one corridor after another, trying to untangle the mess that his brain was currently made up of.

"Hey there,"

Catherine suddenly appeared out of nowhere, an amused grin on her face at the look of bewilderment on the younger Wauneright's face, "How you doing?"

Kurt scowled, before walking past her, "What's it to you?"

"Oh, nothing much, just felt like asking" Catherine continued to smile as she fell into step with him, "So what's up? How'd the meeting go?"

Kurt didn't even look at her, "Did you listen to the announcement or did you have your precious music up too loud again?"

Catherine only smirked, "I thought so. We _are_ leaving Ba'ku,"

Kurt's eyes widened slightly as she continued, "Which means The Vital Guarder will constantly be on stand-by, just in case we run into this oh so elusive enemy,"

Kurt stopped, still not looking at her as she came to a halt just behind him.

"You need a hand to keep it running?"

Kurt did look at her, but neither did he keep walking, "You think you know how too?"

Catherine raised an eyebrow, "You shouldn't judge a book by it's cover,"

"And you should usually say that when talking about others, not about yourself," Kurt muttered as he started to walk again.

Catherine scowled before running up in front of him, barring his way.

"You scared I'll out do you?" She smirked at his raised eyebrow, "Come on. Give me a shot. You might be surprised,"

Kurt looked into her eyes, before looking down at his watch.

"Whatever," he muttered as he pushed past her, "Let's see what you got O'Neil,"

* * *

Ami shut her book with a snap, a scowl on her face as she looked up at the crying Rachel in the corner of the window seat opposite where she sat at the table.

"Rachel give it a rest," she sighed as she lent her head on her fist, "Have we done anything wrong? No, nadda, bupkiss. So stop being such a baby and get over it,"  
Rachel looked up, her face smeared with tears, "Yeah…but…"  
"Look, if you're gonna get depressed like this, we've got a whole library full of self -help stuff. So don't really have an excuse," He rolled her eyes as the girl continued to sob into her hands, "Katy, can _you_ try to talk her out of it?"

Her friend said nothing, she just sat across the table, staring mindlessly down at the glass surface as she absently stroked Rafra. Ami rolled her eyes again. Clearly she had only one thing on her mind.

"Carlos!"

Ami looked up in surprise as Katy ran to the door with a joyful cry, practically falling into his arms as she started to cry into his uniform

"Hey," Carlos gently smiling face took in the room, "Nice to see you too,"

"Oh Carlos, I was so worried," She cried, "I thought we were all going to die! I thought…"

"Shh," Carlos hugged her tighter as she completely broke down, "It's alright. I'll protect you. No matter what happens, I _will_ protect you,"

"How can you promise something like that?" Ami scowled darkly, "It's not exactly an easy one to keep in times like this,"

Carlos opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off as Fina's voice filled the room over the Inter-com,"

"_Attention, this is an announcement from the Bridge. We have encountered an emergency situation. Starfleet appears to have dispatched a new fleet, one far greater then we have encountered thus far, is on an intercept course with Ryvius. Through intercepted communications, we have learned their intent is to destroy us, and with the safety of the crew in mind, we have…unanimously voted to move away from the Ba'ku region. We must act quickly if we want to survive, I repeat…"_

* * *

"Are they kidding us with this?

"No this is awful! We can't just leave Ba'ku!

"What's gonna happen?"  
"Where are we going?"

"What are we gonna do?

I sighed as I wandered slowly through the corridors, my eyes trained on the floor in front of me.

How on Earth could Carlos think this is possibly the best option? It just didn't seem in his character. He was usually a sensible kinda guy. He'd know if he made too many of this decisions, they would come back to haunt him later.

Of that, I had no doubt.

* * *

"_We are survivors of the Starfleet Academy Training Centre of Starbase Delta. We are currently on board what we believe to be a Federation Starship, christened, U.S.S. Ryvius. There are five hundred Starfleet cadets and civilians of the Ship Attendant Program strand currently stranded on board. Please hurry, we require rescue. I repeat, this is the U.S.S. Ryv…"_

The Captain of the Tandel cut off the transmission, before settling back in his seat, gazing at Conrad, across the table.

His ship had met up with the Aquila a while ago, for he had just been given a startling piece of information from the excavation of the wreckage of the two ships destroyed by Ryvius.

Now Conrad stood in his Ready Room, and he was about to bring up his question.

"This is a message we managed to salvage from the remains of the U.S.S. Luna's communication database," he said quietly, "The voice print matches one Cadet Lt. Commander Anina Carabona, The Ba'ku counsellor of the late Starbase Delta's Zwei Elite Training Squadron. Now normally I'd send this back to Tucker, seeing as he requested all information from the battle with Ryvius, but since you were involved in that particular battle, I wanted your…personal opinion on it Conrad,"

Conrad raised an eyebrow in surprise, "My…opinion…Captain?"

His mind went back to the Sickbay on board the Tandel, Watching Agent Fox try to remain conscious to tell him something important.

"_C…Captain Conrad….the crew of the Ryvius…they're all…"_

He shook his head slightly, banishing the memory from his mind.

"If you want my professional opinion, This message is nothing more then a bluff. The control of the Torpedo Launchers, the use of the gravitational control, the activation of the Vital Guarder. None of these things would be possible unless someone had expert knowledge of the Vaea. I'm sure the Terrorists simply took the students of The Delta hostage and forced this Lt. Commander Carabona to send the message, just to throw us off guard,"

The Captain narrowed his eyes, "I don't like your attitude to this Conrad. I feel like you're not telling me something. When I joined Section 31, I thought we would only keep a few secrets from the Federation. I'd hate to think we were now keeping information from each other,"  
Conrad raised an eyebrow, before the Captain settled back in his chair.

"Fortunately for you, my tactical officer has the exact same idea,"

Conrad gave the Captain a dead-pan expression, "I'm honoured,"

"You'll also _be honoured _to know," The Captain continued, ignoring Steven's remark, "that in addition to the Impulse and Dicastia, The U.S.S. Geshupenste has been retrieved from the Asteroid in the Romulan Neutral Zone,"

"The Geshupenste?" Conrad's eyes widened, a look of fear on his face, "They've…retrieved the Geshupenste?"

The Captain nodded grimly, "Tucker may be the guy in charge, but he doesn't have any real battle expertise. He has no idea what he's dealing with,"

* * *

"_Attention," _Juli's voice filled the Observation lounge, _"This is an announcement from the Bridge. We are preparing to leave Ba'ku Orbit. All hands stand by,"_

Not that I heard any of it. I was on the floor of the Lounge, tears streaming from my eyes, staining Fina's jacket, who clung to me as I sobbed.

"Why?" I managed to get out, "Why? I don't understand. How can everyone be so calm about this? How can _you_ be so calm about this? I'm scared Fina, I really am. It's like there's no ground below us and we're just drifting through space! What's going on? I'm so afraid,"

"Oh Daniel That's great!"

I froze, before pulling back, giving her a puzzled look at her sudden joyful outburst.

"It's the mercy of Mother Arhnay," She explained, "You've taken your first real steps towards freedom, just as you wished for. Don't you see?" She took me gently by the shoulders, "You've severed the ties from the society you loathe so much. I believe that this event is the most wonderful thing that has happened so far!"

I stared at her, my eyes confused, not understanding, before I rose quietly to stare out of the large windows.

That was exactly one month ago, to the day.


	38. If Only To Meet Prologue

**IF ONLY TO MEET**

**PROLOGUE**

"Switch the field to Default! Load Routine three, one, two,"

"Locked on target,"

"No errors reported on the coordinate axis,"

"Phase four, cleared,"

"Loading YK program using F4,"

"Alright, preparing to Fire Gravity Gun!"

"Catherine!" Carlos barked from his new station where Simon had been before, "Being running the program for the fifth strike,"

"Already on it," The blond Ba'ku nodded, "Kurt's gonna get it any second now,"

"It won't be enough," Kurt grunted, "Get me program AT-26,"

He blinked suddenly as the program came up on his screen. A different one from the one he'd asked for, but one which would do the job even better.

"Did you get it?" Catherine's sly voice came from around the divider."

Kurt merely scowled, before running the programme given to him.

Currently, Ryvius was coming under attack from remote Torpedo Launchers, firing their deadly payloads into the Briar Sea in the hope it would force the giant Starship up into the Patch. Blue had dispatched the Vital Guarder to destroy incoming torpedoes, and eventually the Launchers themselves.

Like a ghost rising from his grave, the giant mech rose from the depths of the Sea, crushing one of the Launchers with it's Gravity Gun. Suddenly, without warning, it rushed towards the second Launcher, grabbing it by the top, and forcing it down into the sea, causing it to explode a few minutes later.

* * *

I sighed as I lent back in my chair, gazing sadly at the sight in front of me on the Giant Viewscreen.

So this is what we had stooped too. Destroying everything in our path, just to try and get home.

No wonder Starfleet thinks we're terrorists.


	39. If Only To Meet Part I

I'm considering starting to upload two chapters a month (That's a prologue, and both parts one and two) instead of just once a month, seeing as I've actually finished writing this.

Just thought I'd let you know.

Anyway, enjoy what's probably one of my fav chapters of this fic.

**

* * *

**

IF ONLY TO MEET

**PART I**

"_Operation completed,"_ Juli's voice echoed through the Sub-rooms intercom, _"All Automated Torpedo Launchers in the area have been destroyed. Prepare to initiate return sequence,"_

Nicks sighed as pulled himself out of the control pit, stretching lazily as he headed towards the exit.

Around him, various other members of the Sub-room were also heading towards the large doors, but not before slipping a small card into a machine that had been set-up nearby.

Nicks smiled to himself as he followed the others example and slid his own card into the machine, only to scowl at the reading that came up on the tiny screen.

"Only five points?" He gawped at the machine in disbelief, "I work like a dog and I only get five measly points!?"

In reality, from the moment he had stepped into the Sub-room for the first time, Nicks had made it his personal goal to do as little work as possible, however with this new system in place, it was clearly not going to work as well.

"Alright!" Akihiro's eyes lit up at the sight of the screen, "I got fourteen points!"

"What!?" Nicks grabbed his "Friend" by the lapels of his uniform, "How come you're getting all the points here when it's clear you need to diet!?!"

* * *

"Check it out," one of the Sub-room Techs nudged his friend, "It's the _main_ guys," 

"Lucky gits," came the disgruntled reply, "Must be nice to have access to unlimited points,"

"I heard that O'Neil girl was playing up to Blue,"

"Shh!" His friend silenced him, "She might hear you! Don't wanna know what _he'd_ do to you if he heard you," He jerked his head in the direction of Blue, who had come on to the Lift-Ship for one of his inspections.

His friend merely grunted, "Must be nice to be king,"

The Sub-tech smirked, "Must be nice to have every good looking girl on the ship work for you too!"

* * *

"…So that's basically it," Juli finished lamely, "Starfleet obviously has discovered a way to track us and set up those torpedo launchers to try and force us into the open again," 

"Didn't work though did it?" Blue smirked as he watched the Guarder Operators come down from the control centre, "Thanks to you guys. Nice job,"

"What? You thought we did this for you?" Kurt spat as he walked by, "Keep dreaming, _sir_,"

Blue merely smirked as he watched Kurt's retreating back, Catherine O'Neil hard pressed to keep up with him.

* * *

"Okay, next person," Ami called, "Come on people form an orderly line to the right! How hard is that to understand?" 

She sighed as she held her head, this job was really starting to get to her, "Okay, next person,"

She blinked in surprise as a Cadet practically collapsed onto the Delta Bravo's counter, weakly holding up his points card.

"Please," He asked weakly, "I've only got four points. How about a slice of toast? Or just a piece of bread?"

Ami but her lower lip as she cast a glance over to Katy. Her friend looked apologetically to the cadet.

"We'd love to help you," She sighed, "But We're not…"

"Team seven," the three of them looked over to a tall burly looking Vulcan, watching as he spoke into his megaphone, "Ground crew. Your lunch-break has ended. Report to the Lift-Ship immediately. No exceptions,"

"Hey!" Ami blinked as she watched a familiar cadet shove the Vulcan angrily, his girlfriend watching in a stupefied horror, "Why'd you have to keep ordering us around? Just how many hours to plan to makes us work anyway!?"

The Vulcan didn't reply for a moment, before looking at a list he had under one arm.

"Jonathan Scotts," He said after a moment in an even tone, "Your rebellious attitude has just cost you ten points. I trust this occurrence will not happen again,"

"But that's a whole days wages!" Jonathan cried at the retreating back of the Vulcan, "You can't do that to us!"

"Jon just shut it!" Stacy shot angrily, "Don't lose yourself any more points. I won't bail you out again!"

Ami sighed as she turned back to the Cadet in front of her.

"I'm really sorry," She sighed.

The cadet merely lowered his head sadly, before turning away to join his repair team.

* * *

I sighed as I drummed my fingers my the table in front of me, wondering for all I was worth why I was here in the first place. 

Serek had assembled myself, Fina, Carlos, Joey, Juli and Blue together in Ryvius's Command staff meeting room. Apparently he had wanted to give us an update report on the new changes we'd applied to the social structure of the ship.

"Sine we have implemented the point system, crediting people for their work," The Vulcan began, "Food consumption has dropped to fifty-seven percent below the previous levels."

"Seems like everything's alright," Joey grinned.

"Tell that to my computer," I sighed, "I've been receiving non-stop complaints from people all over the ship,"

Carlos nodded his head in agreement, "There are some pretty strange guys running things out there,"

"Necessary evils," Serek said simply as he continued to go over his report.

"Well," Carlos looked uneasy, before shrugging, "as long as it reduces the likelihood for conflict I'm all for it,"

Fina nodded, "I agree,"

"The point system has taken that into consideration as well," Serek noted, "Remove emotional disposition and the person inevitably becomes obedient,"

"_Obedient?"_ I raised an eyebrow as I lent my head in my hand, _"More like forced labour,"_

"How long 'til the Replicators run out of food?" Joey shot his question to Juli, who shook her head in reply.

"We don't know," She admitted, "Ryvius is a four kilometre long starship, clearly designed for long voyages and large crew compliments. We don't know how well stocked Ryvius was when she was buried in the core of The Delta. The fact of the matter is, we'll find out when we run out of food, when we run out of food,"

"Then the best thing to do is find a place that will take us in as quickly as possible," Carlos said determinately.

"Considering our current heading, that leaves us with either the Hyperion System or Starbase Forty-Eight, located on the edge of the Patch," Joey suddenly turned to me, "Unless that is you've finally figured out this thing's warp drive? That would really help widen our search"

I rolled my eyes, "Kevin hasn't even found a antimatter storage tank, let alone a warp core. I found something called a Ribbon Drive last week, but I'm still trying to figure out how it works,"

"It doesn't matter," Blue grunted from his seat at the head of the table, "I've made a decision. We're heading for Hyperion V,"

I blinked in surprise, "Hyperion V? The Terraforming planet? Why do we want to go there?"

"Hyperion V is currently being terraformed by the Civilian company, Blunetics Terraforming," Serek replied, "Technically, they are not aligned to the Federation or her allies. The company tends to keep to itself, and deals with the Federation very rarely, despite many of it's employers and employees are human. Starfleet will be extremely cautious when dealing with the inhabitants of Hyperion V,"

"Sounds good," Joey nodded, "We'd be in one hell of a shape if we could get Hyperion on our side,"

"Hey, if that's the plan," Carlos smiled as he lent back, putting his hands behind his head, "I'm not gonna argue with it,"

"But I've heard Hyperion V has a lot of disorder problems!" Juli protested.

"I thought you wanted to survive?" Blue snapped back coldly.

Juli looked like she was going to argue, before closing her mouth again, nodding slowly.

"Then it's decided," Joey nodded, "Dan, lay in a course for Hyperion V and send out a announcement of our decision,"

I nodded grimly, "Very well,"

I shared a grim look with Juli across from me. We were both thinking the same thing: This was a bad idea.

"Lieutenant Oze," I blinked as Serek slid a padd across the table to me friend, "I have the data on the Vital Guarder you requested at our last defence meeting,"

"Oh," Carlos took the padd uneasily, his eyes flicking to me nervously, "Thanks Serek,"

"And what's that for?" I asked coolly.

Carlos merely smirked, "You'll see,"

* * *

"Thanks for walking me back to my quarters," Fina smiled gratefully, "Even with these new regulations, there are still some very shady characters roaming the corridors," 

"That's okay," I smiled back, "it was no problem, really,"

Fina nodded, before looking up and down the empty corridor.

"You know," She said quietly, "There are a lot of free rooms up here, and their all a lot nicer then the ones down below. Why don't you move to this section?"

"Well," I scratched the back of my neck nervously, "Carlos and the others want to stay where they are. Besides, I wouldn't want to move out by myself,"

"That's a shame," a sly smile appeared on her face, "I'd consider sharing a room if you were willing?"

My eyes widened in shock as I swallowed thickly. Was she serious?

My shock subsided as Fina burst into a fit of giggles.

"I'm kidding," she said after the giggles had dwindled, "The look on your face!"

I smiled weakly, watching as my friend twirled around with a joyful laugh into the her room, before leaning against the doorframe, a sultry look on her face.

"If you change you're mind, don't be afraid to move closer," She teased, before turning serious, "And please tell the girls I'm sorry for leaving Rafra with them for so long,"

I nodded quietly, watching as she gave me one last smile before the door hissed shut.

I stared at the red among the grey for a moment, before heading back down the corridor, my mind completely messed up.

What was up with Fina recently? What had happened to the quiet, shy girl I'd rescued from the depths of Starbase Delta? Why was she so cheerful all of a sudden? Maybe it was a Nolobien thing.

I sighed to myself as I continued to walk down the corridor, making way for Alicia Rigby as she walked past me.

Wait a minute…

I did a double take. Sure enough, there she was. Alicia Rigby. Kurt's latest girlfriend. That same girl who he'd dumped just before all this happened.

I watched from the end of the corridor as she approached Fina's door, attentively pushing the doorbell as she stood in front of it.

A few moments later, Fina appeared in the doorway again, her face ablaze with cheerfulness, before taking Rigby by the shoulders and taking her inside.

I guess it wasn't any of my business, but still, as I continued to walk down the corridor to the Turbolift, I slowly realised there was a lot about Fina that I didn't know at all.

* * *

"And stay out!" 

I barely managed to stop short as Charlie suddenly came flying out of a nearby Officer's quarters. Cass's quarters I realised.

Poor Charlie lay on the ground , his face badly bruised, a bunch of roses (Obviously replicated) in one hand.

"I have had enough of you Charlie!" Cass was screaming at him, "I've had my kicks and now I'm through! If I ever see you around here again I will have Blue throw you out the nearest airlock!"

I blinked slightly as the doors hissed shut, before turning back to Charlie.

He looked like a beached whale, lying on the deck, breathing deeply, yet looked like he was about to cry at any minute.

"Hey Charlie," I said simply as I leaned over him, "What's up?"

"C…Cass dumped me," The chubby Zwei managed to get out, "She said she had only been using me to help Blue and his friends gain power on the ship,"  
I sighed as I sat down next to his head against the opposite wall.

"Well," I said after a moment, "It _was_ kinda obvious,"

"I…I guess so," He replied quietly, "I guess I was so exited, so happy that someone like…her, might actually see something in a guy like me. Guess I was just hoping for the best, eh Daniel?"

He laughed weakly, yet I could see the tears springing to his eyes.

I didn't no how to reply to that, so I just remained silent. Eventually he managed to stand up, wiping the moisture from his eyes.

"I'm…gonna go for a walk," he said quietly as I got up, "You know…clear my head. Thanks for listening Daniel,"  
I nodded quietly as I watched him slowly amble down the corridor and out of sight, the roses petals from the bouquet slowly falling as he went.

* * *

"Oh yeah," Ami closed her eyes as she felt Rachel rub her back, getting all the knots and aches out of her body, "A little to the left…that's better," 

"You know, with all the groaning and grinding your doing, your beginning to sound like my mother," Rachel smirked.

"With the amount of work she does it's hardly surprising," Katy sighed as she stuck her head into Ami's room, "Why do you do it? Why keep working 'til it hurts to move? Both Carlos and Daniel have unlimited points, so why not use their Point cards to get stuff?"

"Call it my stubborn female nature," Ami muttered darkly into her pillow.

"Well, I for one think it's great that you two are such great friends with guys from the command staff," Rachel smirked up at Katy, "Let's all swear to stay friends at least until this nightmare is over, okay?"

Katy merely raised an eyebrow in response, "Now there's a friendship with a price tag on it,"

Rachel shrugged, "Beats lying through your teeth about it though eh?"

Katy rolled her eyes as she headed back into the living area, "If you say so,"

At that moment the doorbell rang, causing Katy to head over to it with a sigh.

"Guess I better get that," she muttered to herself, only to perk up at the sight of who was on the other side, "Carlos!"

"Hey how ya doing?" he flashed his trade-mark grin at her, causing her heart to flutter slightly, "Me and Dan were heading down to Cargo Bay Nine-Gamma to pick up some supplies. You guys need anything?"

Katy glanced over her shoulder at Rachel as she came through the door to Ami's room, mirroring the excited look on her face,

"Oh yes!" they chorused, "We need some very important things!"

The two boys shared a nervous look as Rachel snapped her fingers.

"Tell ya what," She said quickly as she headed out the open door, "I'll go fetch us a Cargo Trolley, then me and Carlos will go to the Cargo Bay while you can rest here Daniel,"

"Hey!" the angry cadet tried to grab Rachel as she zipped down the corridor, "I don't need a break! I…"  
"I think it's a great idea," Katy smiled as she stepped past him, Carlos in tow, "You can look after Rachel's mother while we're gone,"

Daniel gave her a confused stare, "What's Rachel's mother doing in your…?"

But it was two late. The trio were already half-way down the corridor, the two girls singing and dancing as they disappeared out of sight.

* * *

It didn't take me long to discover that "Rachel's Mother" was a rather disgruntled looking Ami. I found her in her bedroom, lying on her front, gazing stonily at the bed-head. I was glad to see that for once she wasn't wearing one of my duty shirts, favouring a simple orange sleeveless top, along with a pair of brown baggy shorts. It took me a minute to realise (With a slight blush to my cheeks I might add,) that these were her night-things. 

I sighed, I had a feeling I knew why she was in such a bad mood.

"If you want my personal opinion," I said slowly as I sat down on the edge of her bed, "I think you're working yourself a bit hard,"

"Oh, just shut it," came the edgy reply.

I frowned down at my hands, but refused to look at her.

"Well," I started again, even though she'd told me to shut it, "At least you can take comfort in the fact that we won't have to work like this for much longer,"

"Then why are we bothering to do it in the first place?"

I glanced at her, only to meet the back of her head.

"What else can we do?" I asked, a hint of exasperation entering my voice, "Accounting for the situation we're in, everyone's feelings, the fact we have no idea when our food's gonna run out," I sighed, "Our personal needs don't matter anymore,"

"You're just trying to escape reality," she replied dryly.

I sighed again as I went back to the staring contest I was having with my hands.

"Maybe I am," I admitted after a moment, "But to be fair, it's not that different from the society the Federation holds in such high regard. You have to consider the feelings of all kinds of people. Sometimes…you just have to turn the other cheek,"

"You sound like that Vulcan science officer,"

I scowled at the wall. As much as I hated to admit it. What I'd just said _had_ sounded like something Serek would say. Not that I'd let Ami know I thought that.

"Unlike you however," she continued, her voice becoming venomous, "I have to _earn_ my points if I want something to eat,"

I turned towards her with confusion, "But…you know you can use my card at any time to…"  
"I don't want to cheat!" She spat, sitting up suddenly onto her knees, but still didn't turn to me, "And I don't want to take charity from someone with special status!"

"You think it's _easy_ piloting a starbase sized starship?" I retorted, standing up angrily, yet refusing to meet even look at her, keeping my eyes on the wall, "I work too you know!"

"BUT YOU'RE DOING IT FOR FINA!!!"

I turned to her in shock, my eyes wide with disbelief. She stared back at me hard, her eyes challenging me to say she was wrong.

"Rubbish," I replied darkly after taking a moment to compose myself, "You've got absolutely no proof! What have you got against Fina anyway? It's not like you to hold a grudge against anyone!"

"Oh, so now I'm not even allowed to complain anymore?" Ami glared at me, her hands on her hips.

"Do I look like a counsellor?" I spat in return, returning my gaze to the wall, "Why do I have to hear it?"

"Because you're Daniel!"

"That doesn't make any sense," I replied dryly.

"Why did you have to change so much?" In her anger, Ami stood up on her bed, hoping that I might be intimidated if she appeared taller then me, "We've known each other since we were little kids!!…whoa!"

What happened next would change my (And indeed Ami's) life forever.

I have no idea how it happened. Okay that's a lie. I know _exactly_ how it happened. I just don't understand _how_ it happened, if that makes sense.

In an attempt to make me see sense, Ami had tried to stand up fully on her bed, like I said, trying to look dominant over me. However the one thing she hadn't taken into account was the fact that she had been lying on her bed moments before.

And if you lie on your bed, your covers get wrinkled.

At least that's my theory as to what happened next.

At Ami's sudden cry of surprise, I turned around to see what was wrong. Next thing I knew, my best friend suddenly toppled towards me from above, hence my theory that she tripped on the folds of her bed covers.

In an attempt to stop my childhood friend from hurting herself. I instinctively held my arms out in an attempt to catch her.

In a twist of fate however, I lost my own footing as Rafra darted under my feet with an angry hiss in an attempt to evade the falling humans around him, darting out of the room as he did so.

I knew what was going to happen next. I was going to fall, with Ami in tow, onto the hard carpeted ground, and probably receive a nice bump on the back of my head for my troubles.

I squeezed my eyes shut, preparing myself for the headache to come.

The last thing I felt was Ami's body pressed against mine, my arms coming round her slim waist for protection, before I hit the floor.

They say luck can be fickle friend, and in the situation that followed, I can safely say it's the truth.

On the one hand, somewhere mid-flight, Ami's hand had come up to the back of my head, shielding it from any chance of bruising to the skull, however at the same time, I could feel a new sensation. Something, I'd never felt before.

How we got into this position I'll never know. As expected, Ami had the luck of the draw and had unintentionally used me as a cushion between her and the floor, however, in addition to her hand being behind my head, and my arms still around her waist, I could feel something else, like I said, I had never felt before. Not with Ami, not with anyone.

She was kissing me.

I could feel her lips against my own, just being there, going no farther, yet making no more to remove themselves either.

I opened my eyes slowly, only to be greeted with her blue orbs looking down at me. We stared at each other for the longest time, neither of us moving from our uncomfortable position.

Suddenly Ami's eyes widened with a mixture of shock and horror, breaking off the kiss abruptly as she pushed herself up, locking her arms so she now looked down at me.

She was breathing deeply, a heavy blush on her cheeks, her eyes wide at what she had done.

I slowly sat up myself, rubbing my lips as she rolled off me, the feeling of the moment still lingering beneath my fingertips.

"Well," I said slowly after a while, "That was different,"

"It was…an accident," Ami scowled at the floor, "Sorry,"

"It's…fine," I tired to smile reassuringly, "It happened, and that's that. Nothing more we can say, nothing more we can do,"

She nodded silently, but I could tell from the look on her face the event was still on her mind.

"So…what's gonna happen to us?" She asked quietly, staring at me as if I would be able to give her hope somehow.

I locked eyes with her, trying to think up some kind of answer. Something to say that the kiss meant nothing and we could still go on being friends.

But the truth was, even though it had been so small a movement, and had barely lasted a few seconds, that one kiss was infecting my mind. It was intoxicating me like a drug, I wanted more.

But I couldn't have more. Ami was my friend, my childhood friend. Okay so there were times when I wish she'd just go pester someone else, but she was still my friend. One of my best. No more, no less. Not now, not ever. Besides, what would Fina think?

I was surprised to discover I didn't care anymore.

"Simple answer?" I replied quietly, before leaning my head against the edge of the bed, "I have absolutely no idea,"

Judging by the look on her face, it wasn't the answer she'd been hoping for.


	40. If Only To Meet Part II

**IF ONLY TO MEET**

**PART II**

Bump!

Rachel blinked as the Cargo trolley came to a halt.

"What on Earth?"

She peered around the mountain of items she'd recovered from the Cargo Bay (No thanks to Carlos and his Points card,), only to blink in surprise at what she saw.

It was some kind of robot. A stubby kind of thing, no taller then two feet and approximately half as wide. It was basically a simple flat iron grey square, held up by eight spidery legs, (four on each side) with what appeared to be the stump of a Phaser turret mounted on top, only the gun itself had been removed, in order for a camera to be crudely welded onto the rotating part it it's place.

She frowned as the camera panned up to look at her, before sidestepping around the trolley and continuing on it's way down the corridor.

"What the hell was that?" the girl watched as the robot decided to climb up the bulkhead, coming back the way it had came, only this time via the ceiling.

"It's called a S.A.D. Ground Support Unit," Nicks said proudly as he walked up to the machine, Akihiro in tow, "Aki managed to steal it for me from one of the S.A.D. hangers, but enough about that," He grinned up at the collection of extra clothing, blankets and other large objects piled onto the Cargo trolley, "Where'd you scam all this loot sweetheart?"

Rachel scowled, "Talk to me like that again and you'd wish never been born," she muttered darkly as she cracked her knuckles threateningly.

Nicks raised an eyebrow as he looked down from examining his robot (Which was now sitting above him), before putting on a ridiculous English accent, "How did you acquire these items, Miss Hawkins?"

"Call it a…" She winked, "secret weapon,"

Nicks and Akihiro looked at each other, before rolling their eyes, "Carlos,"

"Bingo!"

"You sure have a lot of stuff," Aki looked up at the assorted items on the trolley, "I wouldn't want to be walking through the corridors with this lot I can tell you. Not with the people in charge being so strict and kinda edgy these days,"

"Yeah, and a pretty girl like you could get drawn in by the wrong crowd with a stash like this," Nicks patted the trolley, "Luckily for you…"

He was quickly cut off however as Rachel flicked his remote control, causing the robot to disconnect from the ceiling, knocking him over and pinning him to the floor.

"When we went out," She smiled curtly, "There were originally three of us,"

Akihiro frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

The girl smirked, "Let's just say that sometimes, friends come first,"

* * *

Katy sighed as she stared out the window of the Observation Lounge.

This was perfect.

The view over the Patch was exquisite, the atmosphere was just right, and she now had Carlos all alone, all to herself.

"Thanks a lot Rachel," She breathed, "I owe you one,"

"What's that?" Carlos looked up from his own stargazing, smiling faintly, "Did you say something?"

"Oh," she returned the gesture, "Nothing important,"

The two of them said nothing for what seemed like an eternity, the silence around them almost deafening. Finally Carlos smiled as he returned his gaze to the Patch.

"It's nice to see you back to your old self again," he noted, chuckling lightly, "When we made the decision to leave Ba'ku space you wouldn't stop crying,"

Katy laughed slightly, "I guess I was feeling pretty scared back then," She sighed, leaning against the rail around the window, "But now…I guess I've kinda gotten used to it. Seeing I feel jumpy all the time, what with the attacks and other things going on recently, it's kinda hard not too,"

Carlos frowned, "You must have had it pretty well up 'til now,"

"I'd call it a mixed bag," the young man regarded her with surprise, "I'm a only child, so…" She laughed again, "I could pretty much get away with murder. Sure were a lot of heated arguments when I was selected to head off to old Starbase Delta though,"

"Really?" Carlos turned to stare at her fully, "That's always interesting to know,"

"What about you?" Katy turned to her friend, a curious smile on her face, "Why did you pay out to come to The Delta?"

Carlos shrugged, "I figure you get better assignments if you do time out here," he smiled, "Seemed like a good idea at the time,"

"Oh come on," Katy crossed her arms, regarding Carlos with narrowed eyes, "Just tell the truth, I don't wanna hear that same old line! Everyone uses that one! Tell me the _real_ reason you're out here,"

She came a little closer to him, her eyes soft, "I want to know everything I can about you Carlos Oze,"

The former cadet sighed as he took her by the shoulders.

"There's nothing to know," he said after a moment, "I'm just a guy in a Starfleet Uniform. That's all I am, that's all I'm ever gonna be,"

Katy said nothing for a moment, she just stood there, her arms now limply by her sides, gazing into the eyes of the one person she wanted to have so badly.

"Carlos," She whispered after a moment, "You have to tell me,"

He raised an eyebrow in response, "Tell you what?"

"Just tell me…that you'll always protect me. I just want hear you say it. Please?"

The boy frowned, before chuckling lightly, bringing her slightly closer, causing her to squeak in surprise.

"You have my word, as a Starfleet officer," He whispered as they drew closer, "As long as I live, I will protect you,"

And then he kissed her, little realising that attached to the ceiling above, a certain modified S.A.D. Ground Support Unit was watching them, it's camera glinting from the Briar Sea outside.

* * *

Catherine sighed as she hovered the dermal regenerator over Kurt's cuts and bruises.

"How is it you manage to get into fights on a almost daily basis?" She scolded as she went over a particularly large cut on his forehead, "It's really quite amazing really," Kurt winced as she continued her work, "So how many guys wanted your points card today then?"

"Only four,"

"Only?" Catherine smirked as she walked around the spare bed, sitting on the edge of the desk, "You've already proved you're an excellent fighter, why not take it easy for a while?"

Kurt grunted as he stood up, "I'll only take it easy once I've gotten even with Blue," He muttered as he donned his duty shirt and jacket.

"You're not going to be satisfied until you've done everything possible are you?" She sighed, "Does the fact that your brother's on the same ship irritate you to that degree?"

Kurt glared at her, before turning away.

She smirked triumphantly, "You know I'm right," she raised an eyebrow as he began to leave, "You're not angry are you?"

He paused at the door, contemplating what he felt before leaving.

"No," He said before the door hissed shut, "Not really,"

* * *

"_It is as I believed," _Serek thought to himself as he went over the data on his console, _"The ship's systems are as yet incomplete. Was this…intentional? If this is the case, then why did Ryvius activate? And how could it operate automatically when Section 31 attacked it? Perhaps it has something to do with Ryvius's internal structure…"_

"Hey Serek!"

The Vulcan looked up from his thoughts, casting his eyes over to where Joey lay in the Command Chair.

"I'm a little parched," the Team Blue member smirked up at him, "Go make yourself useful and fetch me some tea will ya?"

"On this Bridge, serving beverages is not under my list of duties," Serek replied tightly, "I suggest you ask Lieutenant Shinozaki if you require something to drink,"

"Ah forget about it, I was just kidding with ya," Joey scowled, "Come on, how come you never laugh Mr. Vulcan?"

Serek stared coldly down as the supervisor turned back to face the Viewscreen, before going back to his console, putting the conversation out of mind.

* * *

I glanced up from my book as the door hissed open, revealing a slightly dazed Carlos as he stumbled in, a happy, slightly dreamy look on his face.

"Was it really that good?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hm?" Carlos snapped out of it slightly as focused on me, "Was what really that good?"

"The kiss,"

"What kiss?"

I jerked my thumb over to where Nicks's robot sat, it's spindly legs curled up under it's body.

"You were obviously too mixed up to even notice it was attached to the ceiling," I smirked at my friend's horrified face, "I gotta hand it to Nicks, it's a stroke of genius,"

"It…it got it all?" he whispered, "Everything?"

"Everything," I shook my head as I went back to my book, "In high-resolution video. Hey congratulations Carlos,"

"Nicks was spying on us?" Carlos raised an eyebrow in surprise.

I was just about to nod when Katy suddenly burst through the doors. Her eyes were wide and furious, her fists balled, her breathing shallow.

"Where…is…he?" she seethed, "Where's Nicks?"

I glanced behind her, only to see Ami just inside the doorway, not looking me in the eyes.

"I guess Ami spilled the beans huh?"

"You were spying on us!" Katy screeched, "How could you do something like that!?"

"Considering you were spying on Kurt and Rigby when they broke up, you have no room to argue," I replied dryly, turning over the page.

"Where…is…NICKS!?!"

I paused for a moment, watching as she stared angrily at me, her face red from shouting. I watched her for a moment more, before going back to my book, "Shuttlebay Nine, Shuttlepod Kennedy,"

"That's IT!!!" Katy suddenly tore out of the room like a bull in a china store, "THAT BOY IS HISTORY!!! I'LL TEACH HIM TO SPY ON MY FIRST KISS!!!"

I blinked slightly at this sudden departure, before turning my gaze to Carlos who was chuckling slightly, "And why aren't you off to wage war on Nicks?"

Carlos shrugged, as he headed for his room, "What can I say? He got us good,"

I laughed as he made his way to his bedroom, before locking eyes with Ami. She stared at me, her eyes filled with something I couldn't put my finger on, before she turned away, leaving me with a empty feeling in my stomach.

I sighed as I lent back slightly, only to bang my head against the window.

If my head didn't hurt so much right now, I might _almost_ believe none of this could be happening.

* * *

"Alan Blue,"

The blue haired teen looked around as he heard his name being called, only to find Juli staring back at him, a mixture of hatred and disgust on her face, a padd in one hand.

"Alan Blue," She repeated, her eyes narrow, "Born August tenth, 2370, Hyperion V. Your father is the director in chief of Blunetics and the Hyperion project…Care to explain?"

"What's to explain?" Blue looked down at her, "It's what it says in my profile,"

"Don't play games with me!" she snapped, "What do you plan to do with us when we reach Hyperion V?"

"What do think I'm gonna do? We wanted to find a place that would take us in right?"

"I think your going to take us to your father," Her eyes narrowed, "And present Ryvius to him as a gift of some kind,"

"Maybe," He smirked, "Maybe not,"

"Was this your plan all along?" Juli's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Don't be stupid Bahana," Blue grunted as he continued walking, "I wanted to get home as much as anyone else. I just changed my plans as the opportunities came,"

"How many?"

"How many what?"

"How many people were sacrificed just to get us this far?"

He stopped again, before turning around slowly to face her again.

"You're sick!" She spat, "What Lucson did to those agents was wrong, but you…I'll never forgive you for this!"

They stared at each other for the longest time, not a sound passing between them, on the inside however, Juli was feeling a turmoil boiling up inside of her.

"_But why?"_ She thought desperately to herself, _"I…I can't stand him…but why do I…"_

"_Red Alert,"_ Serek's voice suddenly cut through the silence as the corridor turned a dark red, _"Red Alert. Unidentified ship approaching Ryvius. All main crew and Vital Guarder operators to your stations. This is not a drill,"_

* * *

Catherine sighed as Serek's voice cut out her music, "Not this again,"

"Well, you coming?"

Catherine looked up to see the stony face of Kurt staring at her from the doorway.

"Come on, might as well do what we do best,"

"Oh really?" Catherine frowned, "And what's that?"

Kurt smiled grimly, "Destroy everything in our way,"

* * *

"Why are they attacking us?" Carlos grinned over his shoulder at me as we ran down the corridor towards the Turbolift, "They'll never win against the Ryvius!"

"Go get 'em Carlos!" Katy cried as we ran by the girl's quarters, "Give 'em hell!"

* * *

Charlie looked up from his dismal thoughts as Serek's cryptic voice punched through them. He looked down at the roses in his hand, before nodding determinately. She might not even like him, but he still loved her. He was going to do whatever it took to insure her safety.

He threw the roses down into the Cargo Bay below, heading for the nearest Turbolift.

He had to get to the Bridge.

He had a job to do.

* * *

_Neeya stood amongst the falling rose petals, frowning at the familiar presence._

"_Who is there?" She asked, her voice it's usual monotone, "Who is it?"_

_She saw a image in her mind. A pale blue biological cone, angry spikes jutting out in every direction, straw thin tentacles waving lazily in the fluid filled tank._

_She frowned, "Who…are you?" her frown deepened as another question came to mind:_

"_What…are you?"_

* * *

I sighed mentally as drummed my fingers against the side of my leg as the Turbolift shot up towards the Bridge.

Once again, just like all the times before on this crazy voyage:

Reality…betrays me.


	41. To Be Too Conscious Prologue

**TO BE TOO CONSCIOUS**

**PROLOGUE**

"_Yo, heads up!" _Joey's voice echoed through the corridors as people stopped to listen, _"we've detected an enemy vessel on long range sensors. Three hours 'til contact. This is your chance to make points people. You wanna eat? You gotta work!"_

"Like we need telling twice!"

* * *

"Lieutenants Wayneright and Shinozaki have just entered the Bridge," Serek's calm voice came over Blue's combadge, "They are taking their stations. We will be ready for battle within a few minutes," 

Blue glanced over at Juli, who merely looked down at her shoes in response.

"Good. Inform Oze I'll be supervising the Vital Guarder for this one. I'm leaving Ryvius in your hands Joey, copy?"

"Roger that," came the quick and eager reply.

* * *

"Are you sure it's heading straight for us?" Kevin looked over to Serek sceptically. 

"The sensors do not lie," Serek replied, "The lock is sound. Also, I'm detecting a slight warp surround the enemy ship. While this is unusual, it does help us to establish a better lock on the vessel,"

"It's probably because we're so deep in the Sea," Joey smiled to himself as he lounged in the Captain's chair, "Don't let it bother you Mr. Vulcan,"

I sighed to myself as the doors of both Turbolifts hissed open at the same time, letting Ran and Anina out of one and a very ruffled looking Chris, Cass and Michelle out the other(What the last three were doing, I didn't want to think about,).

We were beginning to get used to it all.

The never-ending anxiety, the ever-constant battles, being ordered around by Ryvius's own personal street gang…

The only reason we lived with it was because we all felt no risk to our lives…because there's no threat or danger…because we have the Vital Guarder.

Yes…we have the Vital Guarder.


	42. To Be Too Conscious Part I

**TO BE TOO CONSCIOUS**

**PART I**

"Where's the enemy?" Joey snapped at Serek, "What's their E.T.A.?"

"Unknown at this time," The Vulcan replied, "It is safe to say it is somewhere in the Briar Sea, directly ahead of us, however it appears to be using the denseness of the area to mask itself from our sensors,"

"So why don't we just send out the Vital Guarder?" Michelle looked around, "Just tell the guys to aim somewhere in front and hope we hit it,"

"Idiot," Cass smirked at her younger sibling, "We're down at Shear Four. Blue says the Guarder can only operate at the maximum of Shear One,"

Michelle scowled, before turning away, "Yeah, I knew that,"

"I am picking up something on sensors," Serek suddenly called out, "Target confirmed. Ship is heading towards us from below. Speed is over half impulse,"

I raised an eyebrow in surprise, "That's pretty fast for something this deep in the Sea,"

"It is indeed worrisome," Serek agreed, "I believe such speed must be the result of a gravitational field warp…"

"You two can compare speed notes later," Joey snapped, causing the science officer to shut up, "Just make sure you've got a constant target. Daniel, get us back up to the Patch, Let's see if we can get up to Three-quarter Impulse,"

I sighed as entered in the coordinates, "By your command,"

The Turbolift doors hissed open as Charlie stumbled through them, a sad, dejected look on his face.

"And where have you been?" Kevin snapped as the blond Zwei trudged over to his seat at the second Phaser bank, "Come on quit your daydreaming will ya?"

Charlie muttered a apology as he cast a mournful look in Cass direction, who seemed to be more interested in Chris (Who was manning the torpedo tubes) then anything else.

I sighed as I looked up at the Viewscreen bitterly. The enemy just kept coming! Couldn't they give us a break already?

* * *

"Phase Two completed. Entering Phase Three,"

"Tactical overview completed too,"

Carlos nodded with satisfaction, "Alright, Catherine, Kurt. Proceed to…"

"Listen up pilots," All eyes turned in surprise as Blue suddenly entered the control room, a hesitant Juli following soon after, "The Vulcan says the enemies gonna be here in around three hours. I want this tin can moving in two. You say it's impossible and I'll break each and every one of your scrawny necks,"

"Well it's gonna be impossible if you keep distracting us," Kurt spat, "If your gonna supervise us, take your seat…" He indicated to a large chair (Similar to a Captain's Chair) that had been fitted to the control room, allowing a supervisor to keep in contact with Ryvius, and to oversee the Guarder Pilots, "And shut it if you're not gonna help,"

Blue stared at him for a moment, before breaking into a smirk, causing Kurt to blink in surprise.

"You got guts Wayneright," he said simply as he settled down in the chair, crossing his legs as Juli came up unsurely beside him, "I'll give you that,"

"Kurt," Carlos's voice carried a hint of warning, "Come on, let's try and keep it on a friendly footing while he's here okay?"

Kurt didn't look at his superior, he just kept staring at Blue, before settling down in his seat again, "Keep dreaming,"

Carlos sighed as he shook his head, "Ah well close enough," he muttered to himself as he pulled out a padd, "And now, to see if we can get our little secret weapon going,"

* * *

"Let's go. I'm bored!"

I glanced over my shoulder, only to wince in disgust at the sight of Michelle practically joined to Chris's hip, trying to unzip his uniform.

"Not now," he hissed, even though I noticed he made no move to remove her, "I'm working. Wait 'til later I'll make it worth your while. Promise,"

I shuddered at the thought of what he meant, turning my eyes to Serek instead, only to find Cass giggling slightly as she ran her hands through his dark hair.

"How come you never come to our parties?" She whined girlishly "We invite you so many times, you're always so busy,"

"Please desist," Serek replied shortly, "You are interfering with my work,"  
"Aw, come on," She smiled seductively at him, "Even Vulcans have to have a little fun sometimes. I know you like it,"

"Vulcans do not have…fun," Serek muttered, "Your attempts to seduce me will fail," He glanced up to meet my eyes, "Perhaps you would find Lieutenant Wayneright a more willing target of your affections,"

I made several over exaggerated "No" gestures, waving my arms frantically.

"Hm?" I stopped as Cass gave me a thoughtful eye, "Maybe…"

"Cass stop jumping from guy to guy," Joey snapped, "You wanna try and get Danny into your quarters, do it when he's off duty, not when he's working,"

"Maybe…later," She winked at me, before going back to messing with Serek's hair.

I shuddered involuntary as I turned back to my console. That girl was _way_ too slutty for my tastes.

And speaking of girls…

"What's the matter?"

I looked up suddenly, only to find Fina smiling down at me.

"Oh, nothing," I smiled half-heartedly, "It's just…" My mind suddenly flashed back to Ami, and the whole event in her quarters came back to me, "I was just wondering…completely hypothetical you understand…how would you react if you found out your boyfriend was cheating on you?"

Fina blinked at the question, before letting her face become deadly serious, "I would never forgive him," before adding in a lighter tone, "I would never forgive you Daniel!"

I frowned, "Me?"

"Of course," She ran a hand through my hair with a fond sort of smile, "You're my boyfriend…right?"

My eyes widened in shock, "Really? Is that how we are? Wow. I just…never thought of us that way 'til just now," I caught her raised eyebrow, "Seriously,"

She smiled again as she ran her hand through my hair again, "Just remember what I said, and you'll be okay,"

I nodded absently as she turned away, one finger unconsciously tracing my lower lip as I tried to concentrate on this sudden event in my life.

I wonder what Ami would think about this?

* * *

Ami sighed as she lay on her bed, staring up at the grey ceiling, listening to Katy and Rachel's screams as they kept playing Nicks' tape over and over again (Katy had threatened to have Carlos use the Vital Guarder against the small Ensign if he hadn't handed it over.)

All she could think about was Daniel, and that…kiss. Her first kiss.

"Oh boy," she sighed as she turned onto her side to look at the wall, "My first kiss was…an accident. That's just too much.

Stupid Daniel! This was all his fault! If he hadn't come in to talk with me, then I'd of never fallen on top of him! I'll never forgive him for it!

So why can't I stop thinking about this?"

"Hey Ami?" Katy stuck her head round the door, "Whatcha doing? Don't you wanna see the tape again?"

"No," came the sullen reply, "This is my room, and if I want to talk to myself in here, then that's what I'm gonna do,"

Katy frowned at the back of her friend, before shrugging and turning away.

Ami sighed again as she felt a tear trickle down her cheek. It wasn't fair! Katy had this all romantic first kiss, and what did she get? A accident! A mistake! It just wasn't fair!

She lay on her back again. Why couldn't she get this out of her mind? She had admitted that it was an accident. Hell, _Daniel_ admitted it was an accident. That should be it. End of plot.

So why was she dwelling on it so much? Why was it infecting her mind like a virus? Sure her first kiss was accidental, but surely she could put it behind her right? Ignore it. Pretend it didn't happen. Daniel probably had.

Or had he?

She sighed again as she curled up into a ball.

"Why did it have to be Daniel?" She sobbed slightly, "Of all people…Why did it have to be…him?"

This was bad.

She could tell.

* * *

"_Attention All hands, this is Lieutenant Daniel Wayneright. Ryvius will breach the Briar Sea into the Patch in two minutes. The Vital Guarder will then be launched to intercept the enemy. That is all,"_

"They have _got_ to be kidding," Lucson sighed as he buried his head in his hands on the console of the shuttlecraft he'd been working on, "_Another_ enemy? Oh boy,"

"Lucson?" Pat stuck his head around the side of shuttle, "Is it true what Daniel said? Are we under attack?"

"Seems like it," Lucson looked up grimly, "You'd think Section 31 would've given up trying to kill us after failing so many times," He smiled slightly, "Just goes to show what a great crew we've got eh? Even without me,"

Pat smiled slightly as he came into the cockpit, "Do you think we're gonna be okay?"

Lucson sighed as he went back to his work, "We can only hope Pat. We can only hope,"

The small boy frowned, "You seem sad…what's the matter?"

Lucson paused in his calibrations, sitting back in his chair.

"My father, is Admiral Jeffery Brian Houjou, Commander of the Ninth Fleet," he sighed, staring out of the main window, "My three brother's are Captain's of high level starships. Needless to say, when I joined the Academy, people had high expectations of me. My father had always liked me the least of his sons, and it always took a great deal of time and effort for me to please him. My mother died giving birth to me you see, and so he always slightly blamed me for her death. When I became the Captain for the Zwei Elite Training Squadron, he barely flickered a smile," He frowned down at the console in front of him, "The only thing I ever wanted was for him to be proud of me, and I thought, by managing to get us all home safely, I might finally be redeemed in his eyes. Now look at me. Alone, with no one to command, calibrating shuttlecraft. I haven't even seen Juli in weeks…she's constantly following that Blue guy nowadays. I have no one left to protect, no ship to command, and no crew to gain respect from, nothing that will make my father proud of me,"

"You got me," The former Zwei looked over to the grinning Pat, "I know I'm not much, but you can still protect me if you like,"

Lucson smiled gently as he ruffled his blond hair, "Thanks kid, that means a lot,"

* * *

"We have breached the Briar Sea, hull pressure returning to nominal levels" I reported as I checked my readings on the surrounding area, "As expected, we've surfaced within reaching distance of Hyperion V, speed is half-impulse,"

"Let's see it," Joey snapped, sitting up slightly straighter in the Command Chair as he did so.

"You don't have to shout," Ran muttered sullenly as her fingers danced over the console.

"Ah, Hyperion V," Joey smiled with a hint of triumph as he lent back in his seat, "Home sweet home,"

On the outside, Hyperion wasn't much to look at. It was a small, barren Class K world, no bigger then Saturn's moon of the same name, orbiting a large yellow star, located near the Edge of the Briar Patch. Here and there, you could just make out the small rounded forms of the planet's pressure domes through the planets thin atmosphere, their light grey exteriors standing out against the grimy yellow surface.

"The terraforming station of Hyperion V," I breathed, "Never been here before,"

"Yeah, yeah, it's a beautiful thing," Joey grunted, "Where's the enemy ship? Let's kick it's ass so we can get home already!"

"I _am_ reading something on sensors," Serek reported as he frowned down at his console, "However…"

"Let me see,"

The image of Hyperion disappeared, only to be replaced by the sensor telemetry.

"What the?" Kevin stared at the screen, "Those numbers are off the charts!"

"Why is it reacting like that?" Joey frowned at the screen.

"No ship should have been able to match our course," I scowled, "I made sure this was a heading only Ryvius could take,"

"I believe I told you this before," Serek muttered darkly, "Their gravitational field warp is too high for a regular enemy…"

"Would you just shut it already!?" Joey glared at the Vulcan above him, "Would please talk like a normal human being and stop bombarding us with your constant logic?" He sighed as he held his head, "Carabona, relay this stuff to the Lift-Ship pronto!"

* * *

"Roger that Big Brother," Catherine smirked at Kurt's astonished face as the data from Ryvius came in, "Data received,"

"That wasn't even funny," Kurt scowled.

Catherine chuckled lightly, "Sorry about that, Carabona. Data received, Carlos is going over them now,"

"Ryvius this is Oze," Carlos cut in as he leant over O'Neil's shoulder, "These figures…their way outta whack. Your sensors must be off. There's no way a normal ship could generate that kinda field,"

"Serek's checked and triple-checked," Anina's worried voice came thorough, "They came back exactly the same each time,"

"If the data is accurate, we're in for a whole world of trouble," Catherine frowned, her previous smile now all but gone from her face.

"Sounds like fun," Kurt smirked, "I was beginning to get bored from constantly bringing down un-manned torpedo launchers,"

"Lift-Ship this is Joey," the Blue member sounded slightly worried, "What's Blue got to say about this? I need his opinion on what to do,"  
"Arm the Phaser Turrets and torpedo tubes," Blue snapped, "Fire at will,"

"Just like a guy," Juli sighed, "Fire first, ask questions later. How simplistic,"

"I don't remember Joey asking for your opinion," Blue narrowed his eyes at the Zwei.

"We need to launch the Vital Guarder," Juli insisted, "Just have Daniel perform some evasive manoeuvres or…"

"Joey, fire at will," Blue snapped, "and drive them from their course if you can,"

* * *

"Well, you heard the guy!" Joey rubbed his hands together eagerly, "Danny, bring us about and into weapons range. All gunners, fire at will! Charlie….Charlie? CHARLIE!!!"

The blond Zwei looked round in surprise, having been caught staring mournfully at Cass (Who by this time had given up on Serek and had turned her attention to Kevin.) cast a guilty look down at the temporary Captain.

"Where you looking at…? Again? Don't you get it already Turtle-head?" Joey snapped, "Cass _tricked_ you. She never liked you, and she never will. I mean look at you! You're fat, slow and have a terrible taste in hairstyles! So get it through your thick skull and take your station now before I come up there MAKE YOU TAKE IT!!!"

"Yes sir," Charlie let out a small sob as he slumped back into his chair, lowering his head so no one would see the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"You'd think he'd get it by now," I heard Michelle whisper to Chris.

"That's Charlie for ya," he replied with a smirk, "Thicker then the Briar Sea twice over,"

I scowled down at my console as I manoeuvred Ryvius into a 360 degree turn. It was hard not to feel sorry for Charlie, and the fact Cass was moving to every male on the Bridge every couple of minutes wasn't helping any either.

Charlie suddenly broke down completely on his console.

"Aw, look at that, he's crying," Michelle sniggered, causing me to ball my fists as I tried to restrain myself from hitting her.

"Were you really that serious about her?" Anina gawped at him, "Wasn't it obvious you were being played?"

"This is all very entertaining and all," Joey sniggered, "But get a grip and get back to work already,"

"Do you really mean to fire at the enemy?" Serek suddenly asked, "It would be a meaningless gesture of violence, we would simply be giving our position away to the target,"

"Would you just shut it!?!" Joey glared at the Vulcan, "Those are Blue's orders, so we're gonna carry them out got it!?" He slumped back in his seat, "Bad things happen when we don't follow Blue's orders," he closed his eyes and lent his head back on the headrest, "Bad things,"

I glanced over my shoulder at him with puzzlement, wondering what he could mean.

"Phaser turrets one through ten and twenty-one through thirty are within weapons range," I reported as my console beeped.

"Replication Torpedo launchers one, two, three and four all loaded with Quantum Torpedoes," Chris added, pushing Michelle off as she tried to nuzzle his neck, "Ready to fire on your command,"

"P-Phaser turrets one, two, twenty one and twenty two locked on and ready to fire," Charlie chocked.

"Finally," Joey grinned as he leaned forward with an unhealthy hunger in his eyes, "FIND YOUR TARGET AND FIRE!!!"

I swore I felt the ship rock as the Phaser turrets fired, one after the other, the space in front of us suddenly lit up by eight beams of piercing orange light (two from each duel barrel turret.) A few seconds later, four bright blue torpedoes shot fourth from the torpedo tubes, shining like stars as they disappeared into the Briar Sea.

I glanced over at Fina, who was currently at the Operations console beside me, only to find her a picture of calm.

"Aren't you scared?" I asked with disbelief.

She shook her head, not taking her eyes off the light show on the Viewscreen.

"We're aboard the Ryvius," she said simply, "There's nothing to be afraid of. I believe there is something very special about this ship, that will help me toward my future,"

"You think a four kilometre megaton battleship with a giant robot will help you towards your future?" my eyes widened in surprise.

"Round one fired," Chris reported, "Now loading torpedo tubes for second round,"

"Phaser Banks Charging," Rai added, "Ready to fire in 10 seconds,"

"Did we hit anything?" I asked, deciding now wasn't the time to debate with Fina.

"Well…we hit the Sea," Chris shrugged sheepishly.

"Phasers charged. All turrets now locked on and ready to fire,"

"Torpedo Tubes One, Two, Three, and Four reloaded and ready to fire,"

"FIRE AT WILL!!!"

* * *

"_Why hasn't the Vital Guarder been launched yet?" _Daniel's frowning face glared up at Juli, who was sitting in Blue's chair as he walked around the VG Bridge, "_Joey__'s getting trigger happy up here,"_

"We just cleared Phase Five," Juli looked apologetically down at the tiny screen, "But it would certainly help if you ceased firing. The Phaser Turrets keep spiking our systems, it's slowing us down, Can't you just…nudge the ship so you're out of firing range?"

"_And risk Joey throwing me down the Turbolift shaft?"_ Daniel scowled, _"No thanks. Besides, I can't do anything without Blue's order. Either he tells us to stop, or we keep firing,"_

"I…" Juli nodded slowly, "I guess you're right,"

* * *

"Lift-ship, this is Ryvius," I vaguely heard Anina call out as I closed my private channel to Juli, "Round eight completed. Nothing from the enemy. We'll be firing round nine in five minutes…"

"I'm picking an unidentified craft on sensors," Serek suddenly called out, "As I feared, the enemy ship has not been damaged. We are currently facing our worst-case scenario,"

"Here it comes," I muttered as the Sea seemed to part as the enemy vessel rose from it's depths, "Let's see what we've got,"

* * *

_Neeya stared at the presence, her face creased into a frown._

"_Who…are you?" She asked it, trying to make sense of it._

"_Tell me. Who are you?_

_Who are you!?"_


	43. To Be Too Conscious Part II

My website for this fic has been updated with a new page; Ships of the Line. the links on my profile. Basically it gives a bit more info on the more important ships seen in the fic.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**TO BE TOO CONSCIOUS**

**PART II**

"Enemy vessel sighted," Serek reported, raising an eyebrow in mild surprise, "This ship…it's gravitational warp is close to level seventeen and climbing, estimated length…three kilometres,"

"Are you sure?" Anina turned to face the Vulcan uneasily, "You sure it's not just a group of ships very close together?"

"I am certain," he nodded, "These sensors have not lied to me yet,"

"The enemies course differs from our own by a margin of point zero two," I frowned at my readings, "If we keep on this current heading, we're going to collide!"

"A head on collision!?" Joey gawped at me, "In outer space!?"

"The odds of that happening are a billion to one!" Chris gasped.

"Now there's a jackpot I'd rather avoid," Kevin smirked, despite the situation.

"Yo Swile," Joey turned to Chris, "Divert all power to the forward shields, take it from the rear if you have too,"

"I'm on it,"

"This ship doesn't appear to be in the database," Serek frowned, "Could this possibly be a…"

"Estimating two minutes to contact," I called out, "They're gonna ram us! I have to divert our course!"

"Stay put Wayneright!" Joey snapped, "We change course when I say so!"

"Destroy that thing with those transphasic torpedoes," Cass narrowed her eyes as she slammed her fist down on a nearby console.

"I would not recommend that," Serek intoned, "The explosion at such close proximity…"

"Shut it Vulcan!" Joey snapped, before turning to Chris, "Arm all torpedo launchers, Transphasic torpedoes, full spread!"

Chris cast a helpless look around the room, before nodding slowly, "Replication Torpedo launchers one, two, three and four…all loaded with Transphasic Torpedoes," his hand hovered over the console, "Ready to fire at your command,"

"FIRE!!!"

Four balls of light shot out from off the screen, heading towards the large pylon that was beginning to emerge from the Sea, only to disappear moments later as it was engulfed in a blue light of the enemies shields.

"What?" Chris gawped at the screen, "I missed?"

"At this close range!?" Rai glared disbelievingly at the Zwei, "You've got to be kidding me! That thing's coming straight at us!"

"Thirty five seconds to contact," I narrowed my eyes, "I can't change course, we're gonna hit,"

"Then I suggest we strap ourselves in then," Fina said evenly as she activated her seatbelt, motioning for me to do the same.

"Twenty-five seconds," I counted down as the dark straps wrapped themselves around by body, Twenty-four, twenty-three, twenty-two, twenty-one…"

"Daniel the crew isn't prepared for a full on collision!" Fina's voice suddenly interrupted my countdown,"  
"You're right!" I gasped in realisation, my hands flying over my console, activating the ship's PDA, "Attention all hands! Brace for Impact! I repeat: BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!!"

I clenched my armrests as the ship suddenly shook around me, the hull groaning as the two giant ship's shields collided against one another. People were screaming, consoles were beeping urgently, the Bridge dissolved into temporary chaos. Yet despite all this I looked up from my worries, only to see that girl, the one in pink, standing beside me, staring calmly at the Viewscreen, seemingly unaware of the bedlam around her.

"Why?" She whispered in that same monotone voice, "Why are you doing this? What do you want to do?"

I blinked in confusion, who was she talking too? But, as with all the other times I'd seen this elusive girl, the moment I blinked, She'd disappeared.

At the same time, the shaking began to subside, before disappearing completely, the Bridge becoming strangely silent in contrast to the confusion a moment before.

"It appears the ships simply bounced off one another's shields," Serek said quietly after a moment, "The enemies course was slightly diverted,"

"Same goes for our heading," I added, "Nothing I can't fix though,"

"That's great!" Kevin grinned, "Really great!"

"Well that was a bummer," Michelle sighed as she slowly disconnected herself from Chris, who was struggling for air, "All that build-up and it wasn't such a big deal,"

"Tell that to my lungs," The Zwei wheezed.

"We're still okay," I murmured as I stared at the Viewscreen in disbelief, "We're all alive,"

"Of course we are," Fina smiled at me as she placed a hand on my shoulder, "I had faith,"

* * *

Carlos looked up gingerly as the ship stopped shaking, glancing around at his fellow pilots. 

"Did we do it?" He whispered, "Are we alive?"

"Judging from the fact we're still in a hell hole I'd say that's a yes," Came Kurt's sullen reply.

Juli looked up from where she was crouched down by Blue's chair, clamping down on the armrest like her life depended on it.

The VG Bridge looked a mess. People from the Sub-room were picking themselves up gingerly, some from under pylons and crates, unsure if they were still alive or not.

Various panels and control systems had been jarred loose, casing the place to look more dishevelled then ever.

"If you don't mind Bahana," Blue's voice growled, "I'd like my arm back,"

Juli stood up suddenly, a heavy blush gracing her cheeks, "S-Sorry,"

The Captain scowled at her for a few moments, before leaning back in his chair, "Alright, let's get this place back into shape. I want to launch as soon as possible,"

* * *

"_Attention all hands, I'm happy to report the crisis has been averted,"_ Ami glanced up as Daniel's voice echoed over the intercom, unsure of what was going on, _"The Enemy vessel has changed course and is currently heading out of the area. For now, Everything is status quo,"_

Ami gritted her teeth angrily, her eyes narrowing to slits. They just barely escaped being crushed and he acts so calm about it?

"DANIEL YOU IDIOT!!!"

* * *

"Captain Cooper," The weapons officer grimaced slightly, "it was as I expected, The Ryvius used her shields to evade the ram. We didn't even scratch her," 

Tobias nodded grimly, scratching at his bionic eye as it started to itch again.

"Very well," He muttered, "Prepare to come about, All hands, battle stations,"

The weapons officer nodded as the Captain lent back in his chair, turning ever so slightly to regard the light blue cone that was the Impulse's Vaea Sphix.

This would be a first ever battle between two Vaea ships.

This was going to get interesting.

* * *

"I've completed my analysis of the enemy ship," Ran announced, "The ship is of unknown design. Here, I'll punch up a image we managed to record as the ship past us," 

The Viewscreen changed to show our new enemy.

To my surprise, the ship was surprisingly similar in general design to Ryvius.

Although apparently smaller, it still had a number of Phaser Turrets lining the hull, ten in total. Unlike our ship however, the enemy had a different configuration, five in a box formation along the top, and five in the same configuration below. The bow seemed to be made up of a slightly flattened sphere, three clamp like arms apparently holding something inside, and poking out of the front, standing at a good half a kilometre long, was a rather nasty looking drill like apparatus.

Another thing that surprised me was the colour: a rich sky blue, the only other colour coming from the pinkish inside of the sphere, and the blood red of it's four warp nacelles' ram scoops.

"The computer estimates the size to be two point five to three kilometres in length," Ran added.

"So compared to the Ryvius," I pondered aloud, "That would roughly be the size of a destroyer,"

"Is this some kind of joke?" Carlos's face appeared in one corner of the Viewscreen, a look of disbelief on his face, "Where'd the hell you get this data from?"

"There is more," Serek interrupted, "I have managed to retrieve the data from the on the Transphasic torpedoes Lieutenant Swile fired,"

The Viewscreen changed yet again, this time showing a simple grid, a icon for the Ryvius and the enemy ship the only things on it. Suddenly, a thin red line was shot from the Ryvius icon towards the enemy, only a second later too…

"Lieutenant Swile fired four Transphasic torpedoes directly down the projected course of the enemy vessel," Serek explained, "However, moments before they were about to hit…"

"They curved…" I finished in a awed whisper.

"Is anyone else getting a serious case of déjà vu here?" Kevin rubbed his temples.

"You know what this means right?" Juli and Blue replaced Carlos in the corner of the screen, "That ship has gravitational control,"

"I concur with that assumption," Serek nodded, "The enemy vessel has the same capabilities as our own. As Mr. Wayneright put it, this ship could very well be a destroyer version of the Ryvius,"

"If that's true," I turned to look at Joey, "Then it's a good bet that they'll have a Vital Guarder,"

Joey nodded, "There's a wager I'd bet good credits on,"

"Enemy vessel approaching," Serek suddenly called out.

"Already?" Cass stared at him in disbelief, "That's way too soon!"

"Enemy vessel heading directly toward us," Catherine's voice was heard off screen, causing Juli to look up with worry.

"Swile," Joey shot towards Chris, "modulate our shields to they protect our behind. Do it now!"

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Chris snapped back.

"This isn't going to work," I muttered, wiping the sweat from my forehead, "We need instructions. Blue, what are your orders?"

Blue merely scowled down at me, before turning away.

I clenched my fists tightly, "If you don't tell us what to do we're all going to be destroyed!"

"Calm yourself Daniel," Fina out a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "We're on the Ryvius, we're going to be okay,"

"What kind of logic is that!?" I snapped at her, shoving off her hand, "That doesn't make any sense! Just because we're on a megaton battleship doesn't mean we're gonna be OKAY!!!"

"So, my oh-so perfect brother finally shows his true colours," I glanced down at my console to see Kurt smirking triumphantly up at me, "Not so Mr. Nice-guy now eh?"

I glared at his triumphant looking face angrily before terminating the comline.

"Impact…Imminent," I said slowly as I took a deep breath, calming myself, "We have to move,"

"We stay put," Joey growled, "We can take them,"  
"No we can't," I began altering our course, "We have to move…"  
"WE STAY PUT!!!" Joey roared, "YOU HEAR ME!?!"

"WE HAVE TO MOVE!!!" I turned to him, glaring, "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? WE HAVE TO…"

Then the whole world went white.

* * *

Darkness. 

I was surrounded by darkness.

It was a strange sensation. I felt like I was weightless, just floating in a sea of black.

Suddenly, the world began to clear up, and I began to feel something hard against my rear. I was sitting down I realised, my legs splayed out in front of me, leaning back slightly on my palms, and judging by the black metal, and the turrets down below me, I was sitting at the very front of the fin of Ryvius, the Briar Sea churning below me.

"This is…strange," I mused to myself, "Am I dead? No, I can't be. If I'm dead…why am I so scared?"

The Sea below was swirling around like a whirlpool, the centre slowly widening up until I could see a large black abyss.

Suddenly, the darkness started to change. It began to show images, moving images, almost like a old theatre. As I watched them, I realised they all revolved around one thing.

Or rather…one person.

Ami.

Not Juli, not Fina, not even my own mother or father. They were all pieces of my life that involved one Amelia Housen.

The day we met, the numerous play dates, the day we hid together during the San Francisco raid during the war, the day she visited me in the hospital after that big fight I had with Kurt, the day we headed out to Starbase Delta, and a host of other events, all focusing around her.

"What's going on?" I whispered, leaning forward, staring at the images in the Sea, "Will this bring me peace? Why do I only see Ami?"

At that moment, the scene changed again, this time focusing on a specific memory.

It had been a few years ago, just after I'd turned sixteen. I was sitting on a swing, watching my booted toes lazily trace patterns in the sand, a sad depressed look on my face. Ami was standing nearby, her head leaning gently against the letter-box red pole as she gazed down at me.

"You know, you can be weird sometimes Daniel," she said slowly as she gazed down at me, "You try to be cool, one of the gang, yet you just end up being careless. You're a serious guy, yet you're grades are falling rapidly. You try to keep the peace, but you just end up in fight after fight," She chuckled lightly, "And tend to lose them I might add,"

"Oh, shut up," My memory self muttered darkly, "Can't you see I'm not in the mood to talk?"

"And that's another thing," Ami stood up slightly, giving "me" a distasteful look, "You're _way_ too quick to sulk,"

"Well gee!" "I" stood up angrily, turning to face her, coming so close we were almost nose to nose, "I'm _so_ sorry! Satisfied?"

Ami frowned slightly, but made no move to back away.

"Don't be like that," she said softly, "If you want to say something, just say it. I'm not a Betazoid, how am I supposed to know if you don't just spell it out?"

My memory self seemed to process what she was saying for a moment, before removing himself from her personal space, slumping back down onto the swing. Ami gazed at him for a moment, before coming around the bar and standing in front of "me", crouching down and gently lay her hands on "my" own.

"I know there's something you want to say," she said quietly, "I know you're not saying what you really mean. Tell me. Please, Daniel?"

He gazed into her deep blue eyes, trying to think of what to say, but he seemed to stall, and he had a look in his eyes as he stared at her, almost like…

"I…" He bit his lip, as she smiled reassuringly, "Well…I…"

"Daniel?"

"Ami!"

I sat up suddenly, staring about me wildly.

I was back on the Bridge, or to be more precise, the floor next to my station.

As my eyes travelled around the Bridge, they eventually settle on Fina, who was kneeling down beside me, a small smile on her face, a hand on my shoulder.

"I am reducing the energy output as much as possible," Serek's voice floated through my groggy mind, "If successful, the enemy ship should not be able to locate us,"

"Stop acting on your own!" Joey snapped angrily in return, "Whose running this show eh? I give the orders around here!"

"If that is the case," Serek replied evenly as I pulled myself back into my chair, "I suggest you give me an order to carry out,"

"Are we…okay?" I asked her.

"For now," She answered gravely, "But the battle continues. We've dived down to a depth of Shear One and the Lift-Ship was launched a few minutes ago. They'll be launching the Vital Guarder any second,"

* * *

"Alright guys and girl listen up!" Carlos called out urgently as the data streamed across his screen, "We've got to commence an emergency launch of the Guarder. Because we're inside the Sea the Ryvius has to extend her shields around us, so be sure to keep us as close to the ship as possible," 

"All programs are up and running," Catherine called out, "All systems are go for launch,"  
"Excellent," Carlos shot a grin over to her, "Nice work O'Neil. Let's go kick their butts!"

"Vital Guarder!" Catherine called out as she grabbed the two joysticks, "launched!"

"The Ryvius's shields have encompassed the Vital Guarder," Robert announced, "Safety Cable is stable,"

"Lift-off…success," Catherine nodded to Carlos.

Blue tapped his finger on the armrest of the chair, staring at the tiny built in screen.

"Is it the same class as ours?" He asked Juli, who was hovering at his shoulder.

"If that's the case," Juli glanced at Blue, "Then they'll have the advantage. They'll probably have more experience with the weaponry this class processes,"

"Then escape is not an option," Blue muttered, his hand clenching around the Phaser, "We've got no choice, win or lose, we have to make the first move,"

* * *

"Sensors read that the Ryvius has launched their Vital Guarder," The Science Officer announced. 

Cooper smiled crookedly, "Excellent. Now we shall see what the Ryvius is truly capable of. And then, once that is done, I will crush you, smash you, and send you back to THE DARK PITS OF HELL FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!!!!"

The crew glanced around in surprise as Tobias stood up doggedly, his eyes wide and wild.

"WE WILL CRUSH YOU!!!" He screamed, "WITH OUR OWN GUARDER SHIP!!! THE IMPULSE VORTICULAR DRILL!!!"

"Sir?" The first officer came up hesitantly behind him as the Vaea behind him bubbled angrily in it's container, "Are you…feeling alright?"

"Hm?" Cooper blinked at his first officer, before grinning, a tad manically, "I'm fine. Now that we've activated our _own_ Vital Guarder, we'll surly rip them apart with our ramming attack!"

The Captain turned to grin at the Viewscreen as he lent on the console in front of his chair, his First Officer backing away slowly as he did so.

"Soon," he murmured to himself, "Soon the Impulse will strike. Swift…and merciless,"

Outside, the bow of the destroyer slowly began to open, it's three giant arm-like clamps unfolding like a deadly flower.

As the arms opened to their widest, the drill slowly began to wire into life, several spikes moving away from the main spike as it did so. Finally, as the drill reached optimum spin, a pair of light blue wings, with designs similar to that of Ryvius's Vital Guarder slowly unfurled, revealing a deadly array of replication torpedo launchers, six on each side.

As it slowly eased away from the main craft, the Impulse's Vital Guarder was ready for action.

As was it's vengeful Vaea.

* * *

"What the!?" Joey gawped at Serek as though he'd just grown another head, "Are you saying that ship's divided into two now!?" 

"If I were to hazard a guess," The Vulcan looked grim, "I would suspect that the new vessel we are detecting is the enemy's Vital Guarder,"

"The enemy's…" I stared at the new ship on screen, "No way…"

* * *

"Hurry let's move it!" Carlos cried as the Vital Guarder rose up from the depths of the Sea, the Lift-Ship being dragged along behind it, "We've got to protect the Ryvius…at _all_ costs!" 

"Whatever," Kurt grunted as he ran some last minute diagnostics, "Just don't hold me back this time,"

"Don't worry," Carlos smiled grimly, "If that new ship _is_ the enemy's Vital Guarder then that means the thing is unmanned, controlled from the main ship. We can throw whatever we've got at it, and not have the loss of lives over our heads,"  
Kurt smirked, "Sounds like fun. You sure you're up to this?"

Carlos merely grinned in return, "I'm wearing my serious hat!"

Alan watched as the Guarder Pilots did their work, preparing to do their best to defend the survivors of Starbase Delta.

"_I better prepare myself too,"_ he thought to himself, _"Prepare myself…for the worst-case scenario,"_

* * *

"Reading our Vital Guarder to be at maximum rotation Captain," The Guarder operator announced, "Our target?" 

"Lock on to the enemy's Vital Guarder," Cooper sneered, "We'll smash them, grind them, DESTROY IT UNTIL IT'S NOTHING MORE THEN FLOATING DEBRIS!!!" he clenched his fists as he calmed down, a small smile on his grizzled face, "We will teach these imbeciles to _fear_ the Impulse,"  
"Y…yes sir," The operator turned hesitantly back to his console.

"This will be a momentous occasion ladies and gentleman," Tobias grinned darkly as he sat back in his chair, "The first battle ever waged between two Vaea ships. And of course…the Impulse will be victorious!"

"Target set sir," The operator announced, "Ready to launch at your command,"

"Finally," Cooper stood up again, his eyes wide, his fist shaking, "VITAL GUARDER!!! DESTROY THEM!!! RAMMING ATTACK!!!"

The Impulse's Guarder suddenly leapt forward from nothing to full impulse in in a matter of seconds. Then faster then full impulse. Then again, and again…

* * *

The enemy's Vital Guarder is moving at incredible speed!" Marco gasped as his readings went through the roof, "It's way faster then a standard Full Impulse, but just not as fast as Warp 1. I've never seen anything like it!" 

"It gets worse," Robert grimaced, "They're heading straight for us! Impact in thirty seconds!"

"Catherine!" Carlos shouted out, "Load program DE-45!"

"And DG-332 right?" The Ba'ku called back in reply.

"Right. Hand over control of the right arm to Kurt," He smirked over to his friend's younger brother, "Give it everything you've got,"

Kurt returned the gesture. He knew where this was going.

"Output as seventy percent," Carlos called out as the right arm of the model rose in sync to the Guarder, "Once program Dg-332 is complete I'm switching to Program RK-30. Dodge and then grab it!"

"Perfect!"

There was a deafening crunch as the two Guarder's impacted against one another, the Impulse's drill firmly wedged under the Ryvius's right armpit.

The result connection sent both machines careening out of control, pulled the Life-Ship by the cable, all three disappearing out into the Patch.

* * *

"The Vital Guarder's made contact with the enemy," Kevin announced as he glanced at his diagnostics screen, only to blink in disbelief a moment later, "No way! I can't keep up with them!" 

"_Carlos…" _I watched the screen in disbelief, the enemy vessel now the only thing on screen, _"Kurt…"_

"You know Daniel," Fina's voice ripped me from my thoughts, causing me to turn to her at Ops hesitantly, "During that time when you were knocked out, you said something as you came out of it,"  
"Really?" I blinked uneasily, "I said something?"

"You did," Fina seemed to be hard-pressed to keep that small smile on her face, "You said; Ami,"

I turned away from her, focusing my gaze on the Viewscreen, trying to make it look like I had no idea what she was talking about. However, as she spoke that one word, one event came back to my already turmoil mind.

An event involving a kiss, from a certain dark-haired, blue eyed childhood friend, by the name of Amelia "Ami" Housen.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bowels of the Ryvius. Ami stood at the Window of her quarters, one arm up against the glass, her head leaning against it, her mind on one person, and one person alone. 

"Daniel…"


	44. Swept Away Prologue

**SWEPT AWAY**

**PROLOGUE**

"Receiving confirmation," Robert announced, "We've breached the Briar Sea, but I've lost contact with the Ryvius. I'd guess it's still down at Shear One. You think it might be our closeness to Hyperion?"

"Gee I don't know," Marco shot his friend a sarcastic glare, "Maybe it's because we've got a FRIGGING VITAL GUARDER UNDER OUR RIGHT ARM!!! IS ANYONE ELSE FREAKED OUT ABOUT FIGHTING AT THIS CLOSE RANGE!?!"

"I've managed to re-establish the link with the outer cameras," Catherine called out, ignoring her freaked out Co-pilot, "Punching up image…now,"

Blue and Juli stared with disbelief at the enemies Vital Guarder, their eyes travelling from the half kilometre long drill to the large wing like appendages on either side of it's oval body.

"Is this for real?" Robert gawped at the image on his screen, "It looks _nothing _like ours!"

"Have you seen the size of that drill?" Marco swallowed thickly.

Carlos ran a hand through his hair, "This is the enemy's Vital Guarder?"

"Those wings…" Kurt stared hard, "Are those…torpedo tubes? Six of them?"

"That's confirmed," Catherine nodded, "Twelve Replication Torpedo Launchers, six on each side,"

"That can't be right," Juli took a step back as Carlos gave an order to use the Gravity Gun, "This can't be real…"

"The gravity field's destabilising," Kurt called out, his eyes wide with shock, "That drill…it's punching through!"

"Increase the field density!" Carlos called out, his voice starting to sound panicky.

"I can't!" Kurt's eyes opened wide, "It's collapsing!"

* * *

_On the balcony above the VG Bridge, Neeya stood shivering, her arms wrapped around her waist._

"_It hurts," She whispered, her eyes wide with a mixture of pain and confusion, "It hurts. It hurts," Her voice suddenly lost it's monotone as she realised this sensation she was feeling, "It hurts! IT HURTS!!!"_

_Then she screamed, long and loud, collapsing as she held her head in anguish, the pain lacing through her body like volts of deadly electricity._

_As she collapsed, The Impulse's Vital Guarder finally broke free of Ryvius's grasp, sending the giant robot spinning away as it shot by, dragging the blue Vaea ship behind it._

_And in the depths of Shear One, at the Helm Console on the Bridge of the Ryvius, Daniel held his head, as her scream echoed through the corridors of his mind._


	45. Swept Away Part I

**SWEPT AWAY**

**PART I**

"Adjusting relative position," The Operator called out, "Ceasing drill rotation, pulling Guarder back for another attack run,"

"Opening Retrieval Arms, retracting Safety Tether,"

Tobias watched with a agitated expression as the Impulse's Vital Guarder was slowly pulled, tail first, back to the main ship, her wings folding up as it returned to the safety of it's docking bay.

"What data did we gather on the Ryvius's special abilities?" he grunted after a moment, tiring of the crew's constant technical babble.

"Unfortunately we couldn't confirm them sir," The First officer looked down grimly at his padd, "From what we did gather, the vessel appears to be incomplete. Apparently the ship was just accidentally awakened. Vice President Tucker will have his work cut out when we capture it…"

"NO!!!"

The First Officer looked up from his padd in surprise at his Captain's outburst.

"Sir…" He began hesitantly, "Those were our orders. We have to capture the Ryvius in order for us to make a hostile takeover of the Federation,"

The Captain didn't reply. He just sat in his chair, his bionic eye twitching, his right fist shaking as it lay on the armrest. Tentatively, the First Officer turned to the Helmsman, "Ensign. Let's keep our distance for now and see…"

"BELAY THAT!!!"

All eyes turned to Cooper as he slammed his fist down on the console in front of him,

"I'M TIRED OF WAITING!!!!" he screamed, "WE'LL SMASH IT, BLAST IT, BLOW IT TO SMITHEREENS WITH OUR DRILL AT FULL POWER!!! THERE IS NO SHIP MORE POWERFUL THEN THE IMPULSE!!! WE SHALL DESTROY ANYONE OR ANY _THING_ THAT DARES GET IN OUR WAY!!! THE RYVIUS WILL BECOME NOTHING MORE THEN SCRAP METAL!!!"

The crew stared at their Captain, looks of fear and horror playing across their faces.

The First Officer swallowed thickly. He hadn't expected this. In all the years he had served with Agent Cooper he had always found the man to be calm under pressure. A little ruthless occasionally, but he had never acted like a raving lunatic before.

His eyes travelled over to the Vaea Sphix, that biological blue cone with tentacles. The core of the Impulse.

"_Could this be something to do with it?" _he wondered to himself as he watched the tank bubble fiercely, _"Has it somehow…connected to Agent Cooper? Is it driving him insane?"_

"WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?!" The First Officer turned back to the raving Captain, "CARRY OUT MY ORDERS!!! BLOW THEM OUT OF THE SEA!!!"

The First Officer sighed. Director Tucker's orders had been specific. No matter what happened, Agent Cooper must remain in command throughout this operation. No matter what.

He nodded to the Bridge crew, who went uneasily back to their posts, beginning the launch sequences for the Vital Guarder once more.

"_But I can't help but wonder,"_ The First Officer wondered as his eyes returned to the Sphix, _"Did Tucker foresee this happening to Agent Cooper?"_

"Smash them to pieces," Tobias growled, the twitch in his bionic eye becoming more frequent, "BLOW THEM TO OBLIVION!!! FULL POWER RAMMING ATTACK!!!"

* * *

"The Safety Tether was damaged during the attack," Catherine announced, her eyes darting of her system scans, "cable strength is down to fifty-nine percent. We have to recall the Vital Guarder for repairs,"

"This is useless," Kurt snapped, "No matter how hard we try, this stupid hunk of junk's just not reacting fast enough to our custom programs,"

"Then why not use the A-types?" Catherine suggested.

Carlos shook his head, "No can do. That would put to much pressure on you and Kurt,"  
"Do it,"

Carlos looked over to Blue, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," The blue hair teen growled, "Do what the girl says,"

"As much as I hate to admit it," Kurt muttered darkly, "The "_Captain's_" actually right on this,"

Blue smirked at him as Juli stood up from her examination of his chair's screen.

"If that's the plan, I'm heading down to the Sub-Room," she sighed, "Lord knows I'll probably do a much better job then anything I'm doing up here,"

Blue rolled his eyes, "Whatever,"

"Kurt, you've got point," Carlos ordered as the Zwei headed for the Turbolift, "But keep in mind I've got control when it comes to the density of the Gravity Gun,"

"I've got the enemy Vital Guarder on sensors!" Marco called out, the fear evident in his voice, "It's heading straight towards us at…Hyper-Impulse!"

"Hyper-Impulse?" Robert cast his friend an amused around the divider.

"Cut the chatter," Carlos shot as Marco threw Robert a dirty look, "I'm doubling the field strength of the Gravity Gun. Collect whatever data you can on the enemy Guarder!"

"Marco, send programs A-45, 23 and 74 to Kurt Quick time!"

"Send me A-37 as well," Kurt added as he powered up the Gravity Gun.

"How about an Evasion program?" Marco asked as he sent the data to the younger Wayneright, "BECAUSE IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR US!!!"

"Don't Run!" Blue spat, "No matter what we do they're still gonna come after us,"

"He's right," Kurt agreed reluctantly, "Increase power to the Grav. Gun."

"Five seconds to impact!"

"Bring it!"

Bang!

The Lift-Ship shuddered and groaned as the two Guarders collided once again, the Impulse's Drill held back only by the ball of gravity held between Ryvius's thick hands.

"Dammit!" Kurt clenched his fists angrily on the armrests, "We're being pushed back into the Sea! Switching field to auto!"

"It's no good!" Carlos cried, "We're being pushed back!"

* * *

Suddenly the arms gave way, the Impulse's Guarder surging forwards, taking Ryvius's along with it. The only thing that was stopping the giant robot from being speared was the now redundant globe of gravity still held by it's hands. With an almighty crash the two Guarders plunged into the Sea, sending waves of nebula plasma high into the Patch as they sank.

* * *

_Neeya sat on the upper Balcony, curled up tightly into a ball, completely aware of the thoughts and feelings around her. She tried to focus beyond this evil sensation flowing around her body, trying to figure out what it was._

"_It's…painful," She thought to herself, "It aches," most of the time though, only one thought came back to her._

"_It hurts," she repeated, "It hurts. It hurts. It Hurts!"_

_The thoughts of others began to flow through her mind, the thoughts of those on the Impulse, the anger welling from it's captain_

_It hurts!_

_Cause Pain._

_It hurts!_

_Cause Fear._

_It hurts!_

_Cause Terror._

_It hurts!_

_Create Struggle._

_It hurts!_

_And yet still…_

_It hurts!_

_Somehow they move forward._

_It hurts!_

_They keep moving forward._

_How?_

_Her mind went back to her brethren. Remembering how she used to be so like them, swimming freely in the depths of what the Beings called the Briar Sea. How she had changed. she had used her transformation up, she could no longer be with them. Be like they are._

"_But that is life," she realised, "That is living. I must continue to live,"_

* * *

"I am sorry to report," Serek announced to the silent Bridge, "I have lost the Vital Guarder on sensors,"

"What do you mean you've lost it?" Joey spat.

"Judging from these readings," Serek continued, ignoring Joey's outburst, "The two guarders were seen heading down to a depth of Shear Three,"

"But I thought our Guarder could only operate at a maximum of Shear One," Kevin looked back at the Vulcan with a look of fear.

"That was my assumption also,"

"Does this mean…" Charlie looked around, slightly scared, "That the Guarder's have been destroyed?"

An uneasy silence reigned over the Bridge. I sat back in my chair, the thought of the deaths of my friends and comrades weighing heavily on my mind.

"Juli…" I whispered, trying hard not to let the moisture in my eyes run down my cheeks, "Carlos…Blue…even Kurt…"

"What do you suggest we do at this time?" Serek asked finally.

"What else _can _we do?" Joey asked quietly, steeping his index fingers as he leant back in the Command Chair, "If the Vital Guarder's been destroyed…or at the very least we can't contact Blue…we resume our course for Hyperion V,"

"Hyperion?" I looked back at Joey uneasily, "You want to resume our course to the Terraforming Planet?"

Joey nodded with surety, "If Blue is still alive then he'd head for Hyperion. It was the original plan, and his homeland,"

"Are…you sure we should continue?"

"Yes dammit!" Joey glared down at me, "Stop asking stupid questions Wayneright and do the job assigned to you!"

"Maybe we should all take a breather," Chris suggested as Michelle giggled girlishly, "The tension in here's thick enough to swim in, how about some sort of refreshment?"

"I guess that's where I step in," Fina sighed as she stood up from the console, "Daniel? You coming?"

"I…" I looked over to her, only to receive a hurt expression as if to say, "If you don't come with me, you'll be hurting my feelings,"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine," I grumbled as I set the Helm controls to auto, "Nobody touch the Helm while I'm gone," I called as I was pulled up the tiers to the Turbolift.

"As you wish," Only Serek responded.

I sighed as I leant back against the side of the Turbolift.

"_What the hell am I doing?"_ I thought bitterly to myself, _"I'm serving drinks? At a time like this? It's so stupid!"_

Fina pulled back slightly as I slammed my fist into the side of the cab in agitation, but made no other move to ask what was wrong.

* * *

"I'm getting tired of this," Ami grumbled as she leant her forehead against the glass of her window, "Every time, every battle, every event, no matter what happens, we're always the last to know!"

Katy glanced at her friend out of the corner of her eye, before going back to her cup of juice, sighing dejectedly, "You're so right,"

Ami sighed as she slumped onto the window seat beside her, "All this stuff, it's all happening so fast, I don't know when I should worry or not!"

"So stop thinking about it!"

"Hm?" Ami looked up in surprise, only to find Rachel glaring down at her, her fists on her waist.

"Out here in the Sea, anything can happen," She snapped, "Anytime, anywhere, so just deal with it okay?"

Ami scowled up at the plain girl, "Is that a fact?"  
"You bet your life it is," Rachel returned the gesture.

Katy didn't say anything as the two started to bicker, only inching away slightly as the fighting continued.

"Where's Carlos when you need him?" She muttered bitterly to herself.

* * *

"Current depth is three seventy, Shear Four," Marco blinked at his console before looking back at the model, "Wow, this hunk of junk sure can take a beating,"

"Tell me about it!" Robert grinned at his friend round the divider, "Not only did we kick enemy butt, but we did it at Shear Five!"

"Nice work Kurt," Carlos threw a grin at his fellow pilot, "You really outdid yourself this time. It was incredible,"

"Yeah," Catherine smirked, "But now, thanks to you, the Guarder's got a limp. The left leg's useless until we can get back to the Ryvius for repairs,"

"Whatever," Kurt grunted, "Did anyone manage to figure out what that light was we saw down at Shear Five?"

"Nope," Marco shook his head, "The sub's didn't send the right program in time," he flicked on a channel to the Sub-room below, "What the hell are you guys doing down there? Throwing a disco? Get to work and put together Programs WE CAN USE!!!"

* * *

"Just who the hell does he think he is!?" Nicks growled as he began to stand up, "When I get up there…"

"Nicks," Akihiro whispered frantically as he grabbed his friend's arm and forced him down again, "Don't start unnecessary arguments. You'll only get yourself hurt. Most likely by that guy,"

He jerked his thumb over to the Catwalk that ran down the centre of the room, where Blue was having an argument with Juli.

"Make them work faster," he growled, "The sooner they focus, the sooner we can all get home,"

"But they're all completely exhausted," she protested, "They've been working non-stop since we launched!"

"Fine," Blue scowled as he reached into his jacket's inner pocket, "If you won't force them to work, I will,"  
"That's your answer for everything," Juli frowned as she turned away, "If something doesn't go your way, you just pull that Phaser out and expect everyone to follow. You have to stop controlling people with threats. You have too. Otherwise, it will be your downfall,"

Blue stared after her, an unfocused frown crossing his features, before he pulled his hand out of his jacket, devoid of anything whatsoever.

* * *

"What are all these blips on sensors?" Kurt frowned as he accessed the grid.

"No idea," Marco grumbled, "At the moment, all I can tell is that it came from somewhere deeper in the Sea. Somewhere deeper then Shear Five,"

"I heard a rumour from one of the crew of the Eclipse while on our way out here from the Academy," Robert suddenly spoke up, "Apparently while overseeing a salvage operation, one of his Cadets reported that she'd seen some kind of giant creature while at Shear One. Apparently she was almost scared to death,"

"Ah, that's rubbish," Marco grunted, "Nothing can exist in this death trap that isn't man made,"

"Just be grateful you two," Carlos smirked, "'Cause whether it was a alien creature or just a stray meteorite, without it, we wouldn't be having this conversation,"

* * *

"Let's face it," Tobias muttered darkly as he scratched at his bionic eye, "We just had the crap kicked out of us,"

"It was an accident sir," The First Officer pointed out, "Something we should have taken into account at such an extreme depth,"

"I can't believe my Impulse just had it's ass handed to HER on a silver platter!" Cooper roared. He could still see it all happening. The Ryvius's Guarder suddenly managing to almost sidestep out of the Impulse's pin, grabbing his precious ship by the Drill and flinging it down to the brink of Shear Six, the giant spear striking the robot's left leg as it went down, "IT WAS DOWN RIGHT SLOPPY ON OUR PART!!!

"I can almost hear those bitches on the Dicastia laughing at us," He grinned darkly, "I'll show them. Nothing beats the Impulse! What's their destination?"

"Judging by their estimated course," The Helmsman reported, "It appears they are heading for Hyperion V,"

"Hyperion V?" Tobias raised an eyebrow, "The Terraforming planet?"

"Aye sir,"

Cooper suddenly smiled darkly again, the strange grin becoming slightly maniacal.

"Unfurl the wings, and set a course for Hyperion V. It's time we dealt with this thorn once and for all!"

* * *

I sighed as I drummed my fingers along the rim of my console.

Three hours.

It had been three hours since we'd lost contact with the Vital Guarder, three hours since we'd last seen the other ship. In an attempt to get people motivated, Rai had decided to head down to the Promenade Deck to try and get people to return to their duties. Fina meanwhile had disappeared from Ops to the Science II console . Partly because Ops wasn't really her station and partly because she was becoming fed up with Cass who kept floating past us, letting one hand lazily flow through my hair as she went past, giggling girlishly.

For the most part, I succeeded in ignoring her, as well as the jealous looks Charlie seemed to throw my way every time she did it. I didn't dare look in Fina's direction though, but I had a feeling she wouldn't be impressed if I responded to Cass's advances.

Around the second hour I decided to check on the girls to see how the battle was faring for them, only to have a thoroughly depressed looking Katy on the other end, asking where Carlos was.

"He's…fine," I had said quietly. I hadn't the heart to tell her that the Guarder (and indeed, the Lift-Ship) might have been destroyed in the depths of the Sea, "How's Ami?"

To my surprise, Katy had smiled slightly, _"She's fine. Worrying her head off, but fine,"_

I sighed as Cass made another run to try and get my attention.

Ami. She was now constantly on my mind, ever since that…well, you know. I couldn't concentrate on my work. She was infecting my thoughts to the point I'd _swear_ Ran was giving me strange looks. I nodded determinately to myself. As soon as this battle was over, I was going to head down to the girl's quarters and have a nice long talk about our…relationship.

"Daniel,"

I sighed mentally as Cass came up from behind me, draping her arms around my neck, settling her head on my shoulder, letting her auburn hair rub against my cheek.

"How long 'til we reach Hyperion?" She whispered silkily in my ear.

Out of the corner of my eye, I just managed to see Fina looking down at me from the Science II station, that slightly strained smile on her face. I tried to give her an apologetic look and she merely nodded understandingly in return. We'd all spent enough time on the Bridge to know Cass's nature.

"E.T.A.…sometime soon," I muttered dully.

"Care to be more specific?"

"I don't know," I grumbled, "Half an hour? Maybe an hour at most?"

"Hm…" Cass gazed thoughtfully ay my console, "That's a lot of time,"

"Yes it is," I muttered, having a horrible feeling of knowing where this was going.

"So…" she looked at me slyly out of the corner of her eye, "Are you busy? Because I think I might have this _teeny _problem in my Quarters…"

"DAMMIT CASS!!!" Joey roared, causing half the Bridge crew to jump in the air, "SAVE THAT KIND OF TALK FOR WHEN WE'RE _OFF_ DUTY!!! WHAT PART OF _OFF_ DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!?!"

Cass scowled at the acting Captain as she stood up, "The 'off' part?" She growled, before stalking away, her nose in the air.

Joey stared after, looking like he was trying to restrain himself from strangling her there and then. Finally he succeeded, slumping back into the Command Chair, rubbing his hands over his face as he did so.

"Any response from Hyperion?" He asked with a heavy sigh.

"Nothing yet," Anina replied sadly.

"What about the Vital Guarder?"

"I'm not getting anything," the Ba'ku sighed, "Unless it's been destroyed…it must be something to do with the Sea,"

I sighed as I leant back in my chair, letting my gaze wonder absently around the room, trying to take my mind off the fact that Carlos and the crew of the Lift-ship might be…

I frowned suddenly as my eyes travelled to the Science Station. Serek seemed to be concentrating on something on his console, and I mean more then he usually did.

I turned back to my own console, passing off the Vulcan's slightly unusual behaviour as a product of searching for the Vital Guarder.

And yet…

Why was I getting a bad feeling about this?

* * *

"This is exhausting!" Carlos moaned, "There hasn't been a sign from either of them for over four hours!"

The VG Bridge was in a slump. With no contact with either the enemy or the Ryvius, things were starting to get pretty boring.

"So let's review for a sec," Robert sighed as he leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head, "We've lost contact with Ryvius, and we've lost sight of the enemy. We've been drifting around the system aimlessly searching for both for the past four hours…so why can't we find them?"

"Five credits says the enemy's at the bottom of the Sea," Marcus smirked, "As for the Ryvius…No idea where it's gone. I've been scanned this system as far as the sensors will go, and from what I can tell, it's not anywhere near Hyperion,"

"Catherine, keep the Comm. Lines open just in case," Carlos yawned as he stretched lazily in his chair, "What should we do now anyway? Keep searching for the enemy, or start searching more thoroughly for the Ryvius?" He smirked as he rolled his eyes over to where Blue and Juli were standing near by, "I'll leave _that_ decision to the 'king',"

Blue said nothing for a moment, before looking Carlos straight in the eye, "Remain at Shear One until we reach Hyperion V, then initiate landing procedures,"

The VG Bridge suddenly went quiet. All eyes turned to Blue, a mixture surprise, confusion and fear in the eyes of the pilots.

"W-" Marco got his voice back first, "What did you say?"

"What about the Ryvius?" Catherine added, "Shouldn't we keep looking for them?"

"He's not going to look for them," Carlos suddenly realised, "You…you bastard! You're gonna…"

"You're gonna abandon them?" Kurt stared at the Captain in disbelief, "You…you can't do that!"

Blue turned his cold gaze to Kurt, pulling out the Phaser from his coat pocket and levelling it at the younger Wayneright's head.

"Watch me,"


	46. Swept Away Part II

**SWEPT AWAY**

**PART II**

"As long as we have the Vital Guarder and the Lift-Ship, we're gonna a be just fine," Blue growled, "The Ryvius and that trash heap it calls a crew are no longer necessary. Now set a course for Hyperion V, or suffer the consequences,"  
No one moved, no one breathed. Everyone was scared, afraid, wondering what was going to happen next.

Blue's eyes darted to each of the pilots in turn, before turning his phaser to Juli's head at point blank range.

"I don't like to repeat myself," he scowled, "Set a course for Hyperion V. The Ryvius no longer matters. Do it. Now,"  
"You tortured Douglas 'til he was nothing more then a bloody pulp when he betrayed you, then you have the gall to just do exactly the same thing!?" Carlos glared at Blue with intense loathing.

"You rotten BASTARD!!!" Kurt spat.

"Don't provoke him," Marco wined, "You know he'll kill her if he has too!"

"Do you actually think I'd willingly abandon the Ryvius?" Carlos narrowed his eyes, "I wouldn't do it for Douglas, and I'm certainty not going to do it for you!"

"EITHER YOU DO WHAT I SAY, OR BAHANA GETS A HEAD SHORTER!!!" Blue roared, pushing the Phaser up against the Zwei's temple.

"But what about Joey and the others?" Carlos pressed.

"What about them?"

"They're your friends, your team-mates,"

"Enough of this shit!" Blue scowled, "Playtimes over. We're done with all the games. Head for Hyperion or so help me…"  
Suddenly an alarm klaxon suddenly went off, the VG Bridge suddenly bathed in a deep red.

"I reading Transphasic Torpedoes," Catherine announced, a slightly panicked edge to her voice, "Twelve of them!"  
"Are they heading towards us?" Carlos's eyes widened with horror.

"Yes…no," Catherine's eyes widened, hardly daring to believe it, "They're heading…for Hyperion V,"

"What!?" Now it was Blue's turn to look horrified, "ON SCREEN!!!"

Each of the pilots screens suddenly changed to an outside view, the yellow orb of Hyperion V dominating the display.

Suddenly twelve shining balls of green light shot by off screen, all converging on the same spot, roughly along the planet's equator.

It started with what looked like a small explosion, a mixture of reds and yellows spreading forth from the impact point, spraying dust and debris out into space. Large cracks then started to appear, streaking out rapidly from the impact point like a cragged spider's legs, the burning orange blurring against the red of the Patch. By now explosions were erupting all over the planet, up-heaving the desert terrain, ripping the giant pressure domes to shreds, spewing what little work that had been done to the world out and into the Patch.

The fissures now spread from pole to pole across Blue's home, engulfing the planet in a giant web of burning orange.

Finally, with an almighty boom that shook the crew to their core, the once great Terraforming Station exploded with a blast of fire, sending shockwaves completely across the system, the Lift-Ship spiralling in it's wake.

Just like that, in the span of a few seconds, Hyperion V had gone from a Class K world, to nothing more then a spiralling debris field.

* * *

"Hyperion…" Joey stared at the Viewscreen, his face a mixture of horror and disbelief, "It's…it's been totally…crushed,"

The entire Bridge had been stunned into silence. One second our hopes of rescue were full and bright as Hyperion came into view, the next are dreams were blown apart in one big fire blast.

"How…" Chris struggled to regain his voice, "How many colonists were down there?"

"I…erm…" Ran shook her head as though trying to clear it, although it was clear that the sudden deaths of so many people was greatly affecting her, "Last reports indicated that…over one thousand colonists were currently inhabiting Hyperion V,"

"It should also be noted," Serek added sullenly, "That thirteen of the total Cadets and civilians attending Starbase Delta were visiting Hyperion V during this time,"

"How…how is this possible?" I whispered, wiping the cold sweat from my forehead as I gazed at the Viewscreen, "All those deaths…how could something like this happen?"

"I guess it's true what they say," Fina whispered, "In the Briar Patch, nothing is as it seems,"

* * *

"Somebody run a scan or something," Carlos called out as the Lift-Ship finally ground to a halt from it's sailing in the shockwave, "Is there any sign that the Hyperion Colonists managed to escape?"

"There's nothing left!" Catherine shot back tightly, "It's just a giant debris field. There was no time to even launch a distress call!"

"Totally…destroyed?" Carlos leant back in his chair, rubbing his hands over his face, "I don't get it. Why would the enemy destroy Hyperion? There's no reason…no point,"

"No…" Blue slumped back slightly, falling into his Command Chair, his eyes wide and fearful, his hands visibly shaking, "This can't be real…This is just crazy…THIS CAN'T BE REAL!!!"

"I guess this kinda puts a dent in your little scheme, eh Captain?" Kurt smiled grimly.

"How dare you!" Juli spat, giving Kurt a nasty glare, "How can you say something like that? Hyperion V was his family's Homeworld, his and a host of other cadets and civilians that attended The Delta. Show a little compassion,"

Kurt merely scowled, "My sympathy goes out to the guys and girls from Hyperion," He replied slowly, "But when it comes to this git," He nodded towards Blue, who was now hunched over, his head in his hands, "And his bunch of friends, you'll get nothing form me…"

"SHUT IT!!!"

All eyes suddenly turned to Carlos, who had shot up from his seat, slamming his fists down on the console in front of him, "DON'T SAY ANOTHER WORD YOU BASTARD!!! NOT…ANOTHER…BLOODY…WORD!!!"

Kurt stared at his superior with astonishment, like someone had suddenly slapped him round the face. He had never seen Carlos like this before. Sure, he fought the older cadet, but he had never seen him shout like that before. His eyes were wide and daunting, his fists shaking like they wouldn't hold his body up.

Carlos continued to scowl at the pilot, before slumping back into his seat once more.

"Until further notice," He sighed, running a hand through his hair, "I'm going to pretend this event never occurred, and I expect _you_ lot to do the same," He glared at each of the Pilots and Juli in turn, all of which shrank under his gaze, "Stand by for launching procedures, we're going to hunt down the enemy Vital Guarder and blow it out of the stars before it can do any more damage, or at least before it can find the Ryvius,"

"If you say so," Marco muttered hesitantly.

"But we have no idea where the enemy or the Ryvius is!" Robert complained, "What if we don't make it in time?"

"We'll make it," Carlos nodded determinately, "And if we don't I have something in store that will make it,"

"_I just hope Serek can get me the access codes fast enough,"_ he thought to himself.

Blue meanwhile sat up slowly, shrugging off Juli's comforting hand as he slumped back in his chair.

"What a way to go, Dad," He chuckled darkly, "Your worst fear always _was_ to go out with a bang.

Didn't think you'd kick it quite so literally though,"

* * *

"_So, the Vital Guarder still remains,"_ if he had been human, Serek would have smiled, _"I will insure those codes get to you in time, Lieutenant Oze,"_

* * *

Cooper smiled manically as Hyperion V became nothing more then spinning debris.

Now was time for the next phase of his plan.

"Set your aim for the Ryvius!" He called out, "LAUNCH THEM AT FULL POWER!!!"  
He glanced down at his right arm, only to find it shaking like it had a mind of it's own, brushing it off as excitement, he slammed his fists down on his console, "COMMENCE FRAGMENT LAUNCHING!!!"

In a matter of moments, the Impulse's giant drill began to spin anti-clockwise, the opposite way it usually rotated, sucking large pieces of Hyperion, causing them to orbit the spear like small moons. At it's tip, a large black orb began to form, pulling the chunks into it's confines as the drill continued to spin faster and faster. Finally, with the drill at maximum power, the remains of Hyperion were suddenly catapulted towards the Ryvius at break-neck speed, letting nothing get in their way.

* * *

"I…I don't believe it!" Kevin cried, a mixture of horror and disgust in his voice, "They're…they're firing chunks of Hyperion at us!"

"This is nuts!" Chris gawped at the screen, "They're…nuts!"

"There is simply too much debris to be counted," Serek intoned, his eyes dashing across his screen, "I am attempting to focus our shielding to the forward bow,"

"I can't move us out of the way in time," I bit my lip, "If the enemy's out there then the Guarder must be here too, see if you can find it,"  
"Stop ordering people around!" Joey snapped, "Just sit down and do something!"

"What the hell _can_ we do?" I snapped back.

"Impact imminent!"

The ship suddenly rocked as the volley of fragments barraged against the forward shields, the chunks being divided as they collided with the field.

"We got the shields up," Ran breathed a sigh of relief, before frowning, "Only…"

"Only what?" I turned to look at her.

"Only someone just sent a message off portside," Ran frowned at her readings, "I don't get it, it was a narrow laser transmission. It was highly complicated too. I don't get it,"

"Next wave incoming!" Kevin's panicked voice came through.

"Do something!" Joey came up to Serek's console, "Do something right now!"

"I am trying," Serek's voice was edgy. Well, edgy for a Vulcan anyway.

"Well, do something faster you idiot!" Joey smacked Serek round the head, "And people say Vulcans are smart. Why I…"

CRACK!

I turned round in my seat just in time to see Serek bring his fist back from his console to Joey's face, causing him to collapse to the deck, unconscious, blood oozing from his nose.

"Well…Chris blinked, "That was different,"  
"I did not have the time to initiate a Nerve Pinch," Serek seemed to scowl, "I do, however, have time to do this," He pressed a few buttons, "And to complete the program I was trying to process,"  
"Huh?" Chris looked at the first program as it played across his screen, "You're playing a message? At a time like this?"

"No time to argue," I scowled as Cass ran over to Joey, dragging him out of Serek's reach, "Where's the Vital Guarder? Anina can you reach them?"

"It's no use!" The Ba'ku cried, "I can't get through to them! We're Doomed!"

"_Keep you're voice down!"_ Suddenly a familiar voice echoed throughout the room, _"Geez, do you have a screechy voice or what?"_

I sighed with relief as I slumped slightly in my seat.

"Carlos,"

* * *

"Nice to hear your voice Dan," Carlos smiled with relief, "Stand by, we're coming into range. Marco, did we catch the laser transmission?"  
"Uh-huh," The cadet nodded, "It was set just where you said it would be. We'll be receiving the new protocols any second now,"  
"Alright. Follow the transmission and set up behind Home Base. Switch all programs to S-Mode and don't forget we need a tunnel to make this work. We won't have a lot of time between when we open the doors and fire the damm thing so let's make every second count here,"

* * *

Tobias scratched shakily at his bionic eye as the Vital Guarder began to power up again. He could feel the absolute raw power of the giant machine as the wings unfurled, the giant Vorticular drill starting to spin to full power.

"Prepare to launch the Vital Guarder," He muttered, "That giant robot

is too slow to reach the ship to stop us this time. We'll smash the Ryvius into tiny pieces within it's own shielding!"

"Vorticular drill is at maximum power," The First Officer announced.

"BLOW THE INFERNAL RYVIUS TO KINGDOM COME!!!" Tobias's real eye rolled around wildly in it's socket, his right arm shooting upwards to the ceiling, shaking like mad as the Sphix began to spin and bubble wildly, "FINAL RAMMING ATTACK!!!"

* * *

"The enemy's launched it's Vital Guarder!" Kevin announced with panic, "There's no way our shields will be able to take that kind of punishment!"

"Where's the Vital Guarder?" I looked back at the crew, "What's their E.T.A.?"

"It doesn't matter," Ran shook her head, "They won't get here in time, their too far away,"  
"Damm," I looked at the enemies Guarder, swooping towards us like some bizarre blue bird of prey, "Serek, that info you sent to Carlos, will it help?"

"It will as long as I am not distracted," Serek replied.

"Then try to finish your work. Charlie, Chris, man the Forward Phaser turrets and aim for the Guarder's Drill!"  
"Hey!" Michelle looked indignantly at me, "Who died and made you Captain?"

"She's right!" Chris retorted, looking offended, "We're the Zwei! We don't take orders from com…"  
"DO IT!!!" I bellowed, "It might not slow the enemy down by much, but it may give Serek and Carlos the seconds they need to finish this little project of theirs, so for the good of the ship, JUST DO IT!!!"  
"Yes sir!" Charlie squeaked as he tapped furiously at his console, Chris following quickly in pursuit.

"Phaser Turrets One through five fired!" The blond Zwei announced moments later.

"Same goes for Turrets Six through Ten," Chris stared desperately down at his new station, "We managed to blow away some of the rocks, but the Guarder's still coming strong!"  
"Carlos!" I cried, "Step on it!"  
"Alright, alright!" Carlos's irritated voice came through, "Opening Missile Bay Doors!"

"Make it quick!"

"Target set: Firing Launchers One Through Ten!"

Everything happened so fast. One second the enemy's Guarder was directly on course for us, the next, ten small balls of light shot past, each streaking a bright blue tail behind it, causing the enemy to fly off course in an attempt to evade destruction, obliterating the remaining rocks as they shot by it.

* * *

Cooper's eyes widened in astonishment, "What the…"

"That missile barrage came from the enemy Vital Guarder sir," The science officer called out in disbelief.  
"Impossible!" Tobias growled, "I was told the Ryvius's Guarder wasn't equipped with Replication Torpedo Launchers.

Isn't it?"

"I…I don't know sir," The Science Officer replied hesitantly, "I…I have a visual though,"

"ON SCREEN!!!"

The Viewscreen changed to a different view, The dark form of the Ryvius against burning red of the Patch, with a blotch of white that was the enemy Guarder in the background.

"Magnify,"

The screen changed yet again, this time focusing on the Guarder.

Tobias stared at it intently. It looked the same as the last time he'd seen it, save for the left leg was now hanging a bit limply by it's side, only…

Then he realised what he was seeing. The Guarder's position was different. It's upper arms were pinned to it's side, it's lower arms stuck out in front of it, and it's chest…

Just below the head, two large, black rectangles had appeared in the chest, two flaps clearly open, revealing…

Tobias reeled at what he saw.

"I'm reading ten…no…twenty Replication Missile Launchers," the Science Officer announced, his face paling slightly.

Tobias stared at the screen with horror.

This was about to get messy.

Real messy.

"Quickly!" Cooper's eyes went wide, "Increase speed to the Guarder! We have to destroy the Ryvius before the robot fires again!"

* * *

Carlos sighed with relief as he leant back in his chair.

"Serek's calculations were right on," he smiled.

"Yeah, but I think that keeping that thing off course and blowing away the rocks is the only thing we can do," Marco grunted, "Estimated…two minutes fifteen seconds until next round is loaded…"  
"Not quick enough!" Kurt snapped, "I need control!"

Catherine nodded to herself, "setting energy output to eighty-three percent. Robert, send programs A-33, 94 and 78 to Kurt ASAP!"

"I'm getting a reading on the Enemy Vital Guarder!" Marco's panicked voice came through, "It's going to impact with Ryvius in…three minutes!"

"Dismantle the S-Type Programs," Carlos ordered, his fingers flying across his console, "We need to redevelop it into something that will punch through the enemy's shields,"

"What about a tube?" Juli suggested, "With luck, that will force the missiles through the shields and destroy the enemy,"  
Carlos nodded in agreement as he continued his work, "Maximum field established," Kurt reported, "Tubes ready to fire in twenty seconds,"  
"well that's good!" Marco cried out, "BECAUSE THE ENEMY'S GONNA HIT THE SHIP IN THIRTY!!!"

"No, I'm noting gonna give up so easily," Kurt growled as he did everything he could to speed up the loading process, smiling as his console gave a confirming beep, "No, today…YOU ARE THE ONES WHO WILL DIE!!!"

As he slammed his fist down on the console, twenty quantum missiles shot off through the tube, one after the other, streaking towards the enemy with deadly speed.

Suddenly, with a terrific explosion, the two speeding objects collided, totally decimating the enemy Guarder, sending it careening out of control into one of the larger remains of Hyperion.

* * *

Tobias stared in horror as the ship around him shook, the Impulse being pulled along by the Guarder's Safety Tether.

"SIR!" The First Officer came up behind the Chair, "We have to disconnect the Safety Cable! The Guarder is lost! We have to…"  
"NO!!!" Tobias rounded on the startled Agent, "I WON'T STAND FOR IT!!! THIS IS THE IMPULSE!!! WE CAN STILL WIN!!!"

"Sir," The First Officer narrowed his eyes, "Without the Vital Guarder we are nothing. We have no torpedo tubes, and ten Phaser Turrets won't help us against a giant robot. Now unless you stand down right now, I will have you removed from the Bridge…"  
"How DARE YOU!!!" Tobias screamed, backhanding the First Officer to the deck, "I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THIS SHIP!!! I AM THE CAPTAIN OF THE ALMIGHTY IMPULSE!!! THIS SHIP WILL NOT RETREAT!!! WE WILL DEFEAT THESE BASTARDS!!! EVEN WITHOUT MY BELOVED IMPULSE!!! WE WILL…."  
His speech was suddenly cut short as the Tactical Officer came over quickly and delivered a sharp hit round the back of the neck, sending the Captain down to the deck, unconscious. At the same moment, the Vaea Sphix started to puff up, before suddenly exploding, showering the Bridge with glass and liquid as the tank went along with it.

"Disconnect the Safety Tether and set a course for Deep Space Twelve," The First Officer growled as his comrade helped him to his feet, "and send this to Director Tucker: Mission Failure. I repeat: Mission Failure. It's up to the Dicastia now,"

* * *

"I am getting a reading on the enemy vessel," Serek announced with a raised eyebrow, "I am pleased to report that the enemy's Vital Guarder has been destroyed, and the remaining vessel is in full retreat,"

I breathed a sigh of relief, "That's good to hear. Anina, hail the Lift-Ship and tell them to prepare for Docking procedures. Fina, open internal communications and broadcast the good news,"

Both girls nodded as they went about their assigned duties, just as Joey woke up from his Serek induced sleep.

"Whoa," he groaned, "What happened? What hit me? Did we win?"

"In this order," I smiled to myself as I returned to my normal duties, "The Vital Guarder came to the rescue. Serek, and yes,"

"The Vital Guarder?" Joey looked up in surprise as Cass helped him into the Command Chair, "You mean Blue is…"

"_Langrish to Bridge! Langrish to Bridge!_" Rai's panicked voice suddenly echoed through the room, "_I need help down here!_"

"Rai?" Joey suddenly sat up in alarm, "Rai what's happening?"

"_I don't know,_" Rai suddenly grunted, "_They just started to attack us for no reason! I…Ugh!_"

There was the sound of struggle, and someone getting knocked out, before a new voice came over the comm. A deeper voice.

"_Hello Bridge,_" The voice said calmly, "_So nice of you to…drop us a line,_"  
"Who the hell are you?" Joey spat, "Where's Rai?"

"_What does it matter?_" The voice spat, "_What do you care about us common people? Damm Supervisors,_" He added in an undertone, "_You guys had the easy life at our expense, well now your time is up. You've had your kicks, pushing us around like slaves instead of crewmembers, but now we're rising up. We're currently on our way up to the Bridge, and you better hope you're not there when we arrive, Because if you are…_" The voice chuckled darkly, "_Well let's just say it's going to get real messy, real fast,_"

The Bridge went awfully quiet as the Comm. Channel was cut.

"He…he's kidding right?" Joey laughed shakily, "They…They wouldn't really revolt against us would they? Not with Blue on our side…"

"Don't worry yourself," Chris smirked, "As long as the Bulkheads and forcefields are in place, there's no way anyone's getting up to the Bridge, and even if they did they'd still need a Zwei or one of your access codes," He smiled down at Michelle, who was clinging to his arm, "Don't worry. We're safe up here,"

"And now…" Serek seemed to smirk, "For the final stage,"

"_WARNING,"_ The Computer suddenly announced, _"EMERGENCY FORCEFIELDS DEACTIVATED."_

"I'm reading Turbolift movement," Kevin announced, "it's heading for the Bridge!"

"What!?" Joey stood up suddenly, "I thought you said that they wouldn't be able to get up here!"

"It is over," Serek suddenly rose from his station, "Your time here is ending. I suggest you run unless you want your join your friend in the Brig,"

"What's going on?" Micelle looked around wildly, "What's happening? Chris…"

She suddenly gasped in pain as the Zwei shoved her off him, throwing her down the tiers into her sister.

"Cass!" Charlie stood up in a panic, only to be forced down again by Kevin.

"Sit down Turtleland," He muttered, holding his head in his hand, "She's not worth it,"

"YOU BACKSTABBERS!!!" Joey bellowed, "After all we've done for you….after everything we've been through…"

"Now is not the time for speeches!" Fina cried, "Get out of here now if you want to live!"

"SEREK!!!" Joey rounded on the Vulcan, "THIS WAS _YOUR_ DOING WASN'T IT!? WASN'T IT!?!"

"Dammit Mattenson get off the Damm Bridge!" I rounded on the stunned Team Blue Member, "Quit you're stalling, Go. Take the Emergency Jefferies Tube. Unless you _want _to end up like Douglas?"

Joey stared me down, his fists shaking, before nodding to me and heading for the Tube, "Cass, Michelle. Let's go. Let's find Rai and Blue and regroup,"

The two girls nodded and quickly darted down the Tube. Joey took one last look at me.

"The Bridge is yours Wayneright," He chuckled darkly as he looked around the Bridge at the Zwei, "That is, if this lot will let ya,"

And with that, he was gone.

"What the hell were you thinking Serek?" I spat as I rounded on the Vulcan, "Did you plan this?"

Serek raised an eyebrow, "Not to begin with. However, it was a logical conclusion that this event was destined to occur. I was given an opportunity to set it in motion, so I took it,"

I scowled up at him, "I'd call you a bastard but seeing as you suppress your emotions it wouldn't give the desired effect,"

"DANIEL!"

I suddenly received a slap to the face from Fina, causing me to reel in shock, just as the Turbolift doors opened on both sides, allowing a crowd of crewmembers to pile out.

"Nobody move!" A dark haired, broad chested cadet bellowed, waving around a metal bar threateningly, "You lot have had your kicks, but now it's all over!"

"Oh thank God!" Chris smiled with relief, "We're saved!"

"Huh?" The lead Cadet looked confused.

"Don't you get it?" Kevin waved his arms wildly, "It was those Blue guys! They were forcing us to do all those things, we had no choice! They were holding us at gun point…literally!"

"What about him?" The Cadet pointed his bar towards me, "He isn't one of the Zwei. Is he a Blue member?"

"Oh Daniel!" Fina suddenly threw herself at me, hugging me tightly round my middle, "You got hurt trying to protect me from those nasty supervisors!"

"That's our Danny-boy," Chris grinned, "The hidden Zwei, always trying to impress the ladies!"

"Cass," Charlie muttered as he ambled towards the Jeffries Tube, "Oh my Cass,"

"Hey Charlie!" Chris snapped, "Get back h…"

"SHUT IT!!!" Chris was suddenly sent sprawling as the Blond Zwei punched him in the jaw, "Only Cass can call me Charlie!" And with that, he fled.

"What about tubby?" The Lead Cadet jerked his head in the directed of the Tube, "Was he one of 'em?"

"Well…kinda," Anina sighed as her shoulders slumped.

Suddenly, one of the Command Chair consoles beeped warningly.

"Hey what's that?" The Cadet blinked as I headed up the tiers to the Command Chair.

"Looks like…" my eyes flew over the screen as I sat down, "Yes…The Lift-Ship has just completed Docking Procedures,"

"Alright," The Cadet nodded as his friends piled into the Turbolifts, "You lot are going to have to explain this to me in detail when we get from apprehending that traitor Blue, Understand?"

The Zwei nodded as the Lift doors hissed shut again, causing me to slump back into the Command Chair as they did so.

"Lieutenant Wayneright,"

I looked at Serek out of the corner of my eye as he approached.

"Surely you must realise that the events that occurred here today would have taken place at some point?" The Vulcan asked, "Team Blue were barbarians. They abused everyone on the Bridge, including yourself, in order to keep us in line. They did not belong here. This was the only way,"  
I nodded silently as I cradled my head in my hand. This was a bad day. I just knew it.

"Daniel?" I turned yet again as I felt Fina lay a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I hit you," She whispered sadly, Do you forgive me?"

I regarded her out of the corner of my eye, before slumping back in the Command Chair again.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked no one in particular,

"What in the world is going on with this ship?"


	47. Deforming World Prologue

**DEFORMING WORLD**

**PROLOGUE**

"_Remain at Shear One until we reach Hyperion V, then initiate landing procedures,"_

"_W-What did you say?"_

"_What about the Ryvius? Shouldn't we keep looking for them?"_

"_He's not going to look for them. You…you bastard! You're gonna…"_

"_You're gonna abandon them? You…you can't do that!"_

"_Watch me. As long as we have the Vital Guarder and the Lift-Ship, we're gonna a be just fine. The Ryvius and that trash heap it calls a crew are no longer necessary. Now set a course for Hyperion V, or suffer the consequences,"_

There was a pause.  
_"I don't like to repeat myself. Set a course for Hyperion V. The Ryvius no longer matters. Do it. Now,"  
_Ami sat, wide eyed in her quarters, listening as the recording played over and over again.

"What does this mean?" She whispered to her self as she stood and headed for the door, sticking her head out of the door, "Isn't that that Blue guy's voice?"

* * *

Joey groaned as another punch sent him sprawling, Rai lying nearby, his breathing laboured.

"You…you better stop treating us like this," he groaned, "If you don't, you're gonna be sorry,"

"Treating you like what Mattenson?" One of the attacking cadets scowled, waving a piece of piping threateningly, "Like you were treating us? Don't mess with us. We heard the recording. You actually called us filth!"

"Now…now wait just a second guys!" Joey's eyes were filled with fear as the group of attackers advanced, " I-I-I can explain…it wasn't...I mean it can't…No wait…

NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!


	48. Deforming World Part I

**DEFORMING WORLD**

**PART I**

"Let me get this straight," I stared at the Vulcan with disbelief, "Someone aired the entire Lift-Ship Conversation throughout the ship!? Where did it come from? We thought the Vital Guarder was destroyed…"

"Who leaked the transmission and how they managed to find it in the first place is irrelevant to the contents of the conversation recorded," Serek intoned, "I have gone over the recording thoroughly, and it is clear that Alan Blue was attempting to abandon the Ryvius, just as his companion Douglas Finster and our own Simon Videll did before him. His actions are unforgivable,"

"I will admit what Blue said was pretty harsh," I nodded in understanding, "But that still doesn't give someone the right to broadcast that transmission throughout the ship! Someone here is guilty of that,"

"I'd of thought you'd have been glad to get rid of them," Kevin raised an eyebrow with surprise.

"It's not the fact that it got rid of them," I scowled, "It's a violation of Starfleet Protocol to broadcast unknown transmissions throughout the ship unless someone in the chain of command is notified,"

"I don't see what you're so worked up about Dan," Chris smirked as he put his hands behind his head, "Even you seemed to be getting pretty hacked off with them towards the end,"

"You didn't though," I scowled as I rounded on the Zwei, "You seemed to be pretty friendly with Michelle back there," I smirked slightly as he froze up, "Or was I imagining that?"

"You…I…Erm…" Chris looked away, "She approached me, I thought, what the hell, might as well…keep her company. Besides, I couldn't exactly turn her down with Blue and that Phaser of his around. I simply saw it as a job. Why would I care for a delinquent like her when I could have pick of almost any girl on the ship?"

"I can _not _believe you," I shook my head in disbelief as I sank back into the Command Chair, "I can't believe _any_ of you,"

"You can't exactly talk Daniel," Kevin said accusingly, "You just sat there while it all happened, never said a word. No use playing Mr. Nice-Guy when it's all said an done,"

"There was a guy with a frigging _bar _in his hands," I shot back, "I get beaten up enough by my brother as it is. The last thing I need is getting my brains kicked out of me with a hunk of metal!"

"Relax Dan," Chris smiled reassuringly, "No one's gonna kill them. They're Starfleet cadets, not Jem'Hadar warriors. They'll just throw them around a bit to pay for all the suffering they've caused,"

"It just…doesn't make sense," I sighed, "How could we all be working together moments ago, only to turn on each other moments later?"

"You must think logically about this Lieutenant," Serek replied, steeping his fingers, "The Zwei are indispensable. Without us, the ship would not function as well…"

"I'm not a Zwei," I pointed out, "And I pilot the ship…Then there's the Guarder Pilots…"

"I will admit," The Vulcan continued, ignoring my comment, "That the events that have recently taken place were…unsavoury, but all things considered, ultimately, it is the best outcome that could have occurred,"

"I agree," Kevin nodded.

"Me too," Chris added, "This really is for the better,"  
"Maybe…" I stood up as I headed back to my station, "But…"  
"If these events hadn't occurred, then positive repercussions wouldn't have taken place," Fina said quietly as I sat down at the Helm Console, "In order to move forward we sometimes have to part with the past Daniel,"

"More Nolobien Religion," I muttered darkly, "Part with your past? How can you people say that so easily?"

I rubbed my temples as I closed my eyes. I could almost see the pain and suffering the former Team Blue Members were going through. Rai and Joey piled on top of each other as a group of burly cadets laughed at them. Cass and Michelle backed into a corner by another group, this time leering perversely at them, only for Charlie to come bursting through, holding his arms up in front of them to try and protect them. Come to think about it, these visions seemed awfully clear, like I was standing right there. I shook my head. It was just the tiredness talking…right?

"If you had acknowledged the situation, would you have tried to change it yourself?" Fina asked accusingly in my ear.

I scowled slightly, before pushing her away, "I don't have time for this,"

"It's more cowardly to criticize, then to just stand around and do nothing about it," She hissed.

I scowled again and shoved her away, trying to concentrate on the console in front of me.

"But is this really okay?" I asked her retreating back, "Is it fine for me to remain in my current position?"

* * *

"All teams report they've taken out all of Team Blue. All that remains is Blue himself and he's on the Lift-Ship,"  
"Alright, let's go get 'em!"

"What's it like out there?" Katy asked as Ami pulled her head back in from her Quarters.

"I'm not entirely sure," she sighed, "They're all talking about some sort of revolution or something,"  
"You don't think…that Daniel and Fina are in trouble because of this do you?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

Ami raised her eyebrows in surprise, she hadn't thought of that, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Rachel bit her lip, "It's just everyone seems so upset and what if in all the communion…and the Guarder Pilots…they all might be…"

Carlos hasn't done anything wrong!" Katy snapped, "All he's done is gone out there to fight to protect me," She sighed as she gazed mournfully out over the Patch, "Nothing more, nothing less,"

* * *

"Alright pilots, listen up," Carlos said quietly as they headed towards the access tunnel, "If we play our cards right, and don't say a word about what happened here, we should be okay. Everything will be alright as long as we keep our mouths shut,"

Juli stopped, before turning to Blue, wincing slightly as she found a Phaser poking her stomach.

"I implore you," She whispered frantically as Carlos input the opening key, "Don't make things any worse then they already are,"

"No one…" Blue scowled, "Gives Alan Blue orders,"  
"It wasn't an order," Juli sighed, "It was…"

"Alan Blue,"

The two turned in surprise as the Access doors opened, revealing a fairly angry looking mob of people on the other side.

"Alan Blue," the Lead Cadet with the metal bar repeated, "By the power invested me, I hereby arrest you in the name of the Federation,"  
"For what crime?" Blue narrowed his eyes, his Phaser behind his back.

The Cadet merely chuckled, "Mutiny,"

"What are you talking about?" Carlos frowned, a genuine look of confusion on his face, "There's been no…"

"Shut it!" The Cadet growled, "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to Bandanna boy over there," He returned his gaze to Blue, "Did you honestly think we wouldn't find out?" he spat, "How you tried to abandon us so easily like we were yesterday's trash? You've got some nerve coming back here,"

"How the…" Carlos's eyes widened, "How did you know about that?"

Catherine gasped, "The Comm. Channel," She whispered to Kurt, "Carlos, you told me to keep the Comm. Line's open remember?"

"We've rounded up your little friends," The Cadet continued, smacking the bar against his hand, "You're the last. Former Captain Alan Blue, you can either come quietly, or…" He chuckled again, "You can go with a fight. Please…choose the latter,"

"Now hold on one second," Juli held an arm out in front the offender, "Everything he did was to try and attempt…"

She was cut off as Blue suddenly shoved her to one side, right into Carlos's arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The Cadet yelled as he advanced, "She was trying to protect you…"  
He stopped suddenly as he found himself looking down the barrel of the Phaser.

"Whoa, the psycho's got a gun!"

"No one told us he was armed!"

"Don't shoot me!"

Blue scowled as he undid his bandanna, tossing it to Kurt with a smirk, before running directly into the crowd, smashing through anyone who got in his way, and dashing down the corridor and out of sight.

"Blue…" Juli stared after him, before making a move to run, only to be caught by Carlos.

"Don't get involved," he muttered quietly, "Just stay out of it,"  
"But…I…" tears started to well in her eyes, though for the life of her she couldn't figure out why.

"JULI!!!"

The female Zwei looked up in surprise, "Lucson?"

"JULI!!!"

Sure enough, the former Captain of the Zwei managed to push through the swarm of people that were unsure of how to proceed.

He looked different from when she last saw him. Maybe a tad thinner, or maybe that was because he seemed to have ditched his Zwei uniform in favour of a desert yellow polo shirt and simple black trousers and boots.

"Juli!" He panted as he finally managed to reach the group, "Are you alright? I mean I heard the transmission, then someone told me you were on the Lift-Ship and…Juli?" he frowned as he saw the tears in her eyes, "Are…you alright?"

Juli said nothing, she just suddenly collapsed onto his shoulder, tears now running freely down her cheeks, throwing her arms around his neck as she did so.

Lucson just stood rigid for a moment, before gently putting his arms around her, just as he had done before.

"What happened?" He asked as he continued to comfort his friend.

"I don't know," Carlos shrugged, "They just came in and…"  
"No not that," Lucson shook his head impatiently, "What happened out there? Was the transmission the truth? Did Blue…?" He left the question hanging.

Carlos stared at the Zwei hard, before lowing his head, nodding sullenly.

Lucson sighed. Now a lot of things made sense. The way Blue had torn off down the corridor, the way that Robert and Marco were looking slightly triumphant, but more importantly, at least to him anyway, the reason why Juli was crying on his shoulder.

He looked down suddenly as Kurt shoved a piece of dark cloth into his hand.

"Give this to her when she stops bawling," The younger Wayneright muttered, "She'll know what it is,"

Lucson nodded, "I'll escort her back to her quarters. I'm sure Pat will find some way to cheer her up,"

"Hey Houjou," Kurt called after him as he began to leave, "If you want to tell her, now would be the best time. Quick, before she tells someone else if you get my drift,"

Lucson looked back, a small smile on his face.

"I think I left it too late anyway Mr. Wayneright," he sighed, "But thank you for your concern,"

And with that, he turned and left, putting a comforting arm around Juli's shoulders as they went.

* * *

By the time they'd reached her Quarters, Juli's tears had all but dried up. She and Lucson now walked side by side down the corridor in silence, at least a centimetre or two apart.

Finally Lucson couldn't take the quietness any longer. If he could hear the hum of the Ship like he could on other vessels, he would have been content, but the corridors of Ryvius were maddeningly quiet. No humming, no beeping, hell, there were so few people on board you very rarely heard anyone talking or walking by you, unless you were on the Promenade, in which case you were right at home.

"You're _sure_ your alright?" He asked for the seventeenth time since they'd begun walking up from the Lift-Ship.

Juli smiled slightly and brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, "I'm fine Lucson, really. It's just…a lot to process that's all,"

Lucson nodded again, drumming his fingers against his thigh. They walked in silence for a while longer, and only spoke again when they reached Juli's door.

"Well…" Juli smiled as she opened the door, "Here's my stop,"  
"Yeah…" Lucson trailed off, "I…better get back to the Shuttlebay. I told Pat to stay there while I went looking for you,"

Juli raised an eyebrow, "You went looking for me?"

"Well…yeah," Lucson scratched the back of his head, taking a sudden interest in the top of the door frame, "I was…worried about you. I heard the transmission over the intercom…then someone told me they'd seen you board the Lift-Ship. I was…afraid you might be hurt or…something,"

"Oh…" Juli lowered her head slightly, the thoughts of the Lift-Ship bringing up thoughts of Blue, "I see,"

The former Captain gazed at his best friend, wondering what to do, before taking out Blue's Bandanna from his trouser pocket.

He had seriously considered not giving it to her, to just keep it himself or dispose of it, but seeing her now, so sad, so heart-broken, he thought better of it. Taking her hand in his, he gently placed the piece of black cloth into her hand, closing it to insure she kept hold of it.

She stared down at the object with curiosity, before looking up at her friend with confusion.

"What's th…"

"You shouldn't worry about Mr. Blue," Lucson interrupted heavily, "He's a lone wolf, works better alone. If you'd gone after him, you'd have only slowed him down,"

Juli frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Lucson merely smiled and shook his head slightly, "You'll understand eventually," He sighed, "I just hope he'll make you happy. That's all I ask,"

Juli stared at him, clearly not understanding.

Lucson chuckled slightly, finding the whole situation humorous. Usually people called _him_ clueless. But Juli…

Well, she wasn't smart in all departments.

"Right then," Lucson smiled reassuringly, "I…guess I better get back to Pat. I'll bring him round sometime today alright?"

Juli nodded wordlessly, a look of confusion still on her face as he turned to leave.

"Lucson wait!"

The young cadet sighed as he turned around as Juli came running after him, only to go rigid as she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you for being here for me," she whispered in his ear, "You're a good friend,"

Lucson felt a pang in his chest. A good friend. Better then just being just a friend he guessed, but nothing more.

"I'm…here if you need me," he smiled slightly as pulled away.

She nodded, "I know you are. See you round Lucson, and thanks again,"

Lucson smiled with a wave as she disappeared into her quarters, before dropping his hand limply to his side, and began to walk away again.

"A good friend," He muttered to himself, "Lucson my boy, with Juli Bahana, that's about as good as you're gonna get,"

"_Oh get a hold of yourself!" _A voice in his head that sounded strangely like his father's suddenly scolded as he trudged into a nearby Observation Lounge, _"If you love her as much as you say you do, then you can at least let her go. There's plenty more fish in the sea,"_

He chuckled slightly at the irony of that last part.

"Yes, there are plenty more fish in the sea," he sighed to himself as he leant against the glass of the window, "But there are none like Juli Bahana,"

* * *

Juli sighed as she leaned against the wall beside the door, her mind conflicted.

On the one hand, there was Lucson. The young, bumbling Zwei she'd known most of her Academy life, who tried his hardest to do his best.

Then there was Blue. Alan Blue, the strong, resilient cadet, who took orders from no one, and had sent this conflict into motion.

"I've been such a fool," she whispered to herself, "How on Earth could I of let this happen? How could I…fall for two men at the same time?"

* * *

"There's one thing I don't get," Carlos muttered as he and Kurt walked down the corridor towards the Living Area, "Who would of done something like this? Recording a Transmission, broadcasting it across the ship…Someone must of breached Starfleet Protocol to do this…but who?"

"I'll bet it was Daniel," Kurt spat, "That little weasel. He knew I was supposed to take down Blue, but he had to step up and take all the glory…"

"No, Daniel's not a glory hugger," Carlos shook his head, "He prefers to stay out of the lime-light," He chuckled slightly, "I can still see his face when Joey announced his name as one of the supervisors. No, Dan wouldn't be capable of pulling something like this off, it's not in his character. It must have been someone on the Bridge though. That's the only place you can do a ship-wide broadcast properly,"

"But if it wasn't Daniel, then who would do something like this?" Kurt shot angrily.

"I don't know," Carlos sighed, "Had to be one of the Zwei…someone good with mechanics to be able to bypass Joey and the others…but what I do know is that we've all just been thrown into an unavoidable situation,"

He sighed as they continued to walk, "Things are about to get a lot more ugly around here,"

"What do I care?" Kurt grunted, "It's not my fault if they kick up a fuss,"  
"You're not seeing the broader picture," Carlos insisted, "The solution isn't that simple…"

"CARLOS!!! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!!"

The dark-haired teen looked up with a smile and a wave as Katy came running down the corridor, Ami in tow, before turning back to his companion, "Dan's a whiz when it comes to problem solving, The Academy instructors even joked he was a loss to the Engineering Department, but the reason he joined the Delta as an Operations Officer is to improve on what he's not good at: disputes. With that in mind, it's _your_ responsibility to look after Ami in his place,"

Kurt scowled, but made no other movement except to keep walking, "Git,"

"You know, I heard a rumour that the reason the cadet you replaced pulled out was because someone broke his leg. That was you right? You wanted to get to Starbase Delta, because you knew _she_ was going too right?"

"You're just working on speculation," The younger Wayneright snarled, "Something you and Daniel have in common,"

Carlos shrugged, "Hey, if she really means that much to you, then you'll protect her anyway. Just think about it. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you don't,"

Kurt gritted his teeth, "Now look here…"

"Carlos?" Katy finally ran up to him, a big smile on her face, "Are you okay? You weren't hurt or anything?"

Carlos smiled reassuringly, "I'm fine Katy really. A little beat up but still in good shape,"

"And what about you Kurt?" Ami smiled at her friend, "You okay?"

Kurt stared at her sullenly for a moment, before pushing past her and down the corridor.

"What's up with him?" Ami frowned at the younger Wayneright's retreating back," He could of least said 'hi' or something,"

"Don't worry about it," Carlos smirked, "He's…just got a lot on his mind, that's all,"

"What about Daniel?" Ami asked, turning her attention back to Carlos, "Have you had any word from the Bridge?"

"Last I heard, they seemed to be okay," Carlos smiled, "So I'm sure he's just fine,"

Ami let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding, "That's a relief,"

"Doesn't it make you feel better Ami?" Katy asked, a sly look in her eye.

"Better?" Ami blinked slightly, "Well…yeah, I guess so. I mean I'm glad my friend's alright. It's not that I like or anything," she trailed off as Carlos and Katy gave each other knowing looks, "WHAT!? I DON'T!!!"

* * *

Kurt sighed as he continued to walk through the corridors of the Ryvius, trying anything, everything, to unscramble his mind.

"_Battle, Daniel, Blue, Ami…my head's really screwed up,"_ He thought bitterly, _"I just can't make any sense of it all…Damm!"_

* * *

I sat in the Command Chair, watching the different screens with sad eyes. Each screen showed a different part in the ship. The volunteers who had helped us run the ship being trapped like animals and beaten to a pulp, Rai and Joey being paraded up and down the Promenade, bound and leashed like prize pigs, and other scenes of carnage and rebellion.

I sighed as I cut the transmissions, leaning forward and running my hands through my hair.

I thought about leaving the safety of the Bridge, trying to stop the chaos before it got even more out of hand, but one look from Fina made me reconsider.

I sighed yet again. What a mess.

As if possessed by some evil spirit, the ship's population rose up as one against Blue and his gang, and despite this, during the battle near the remains of Hyperion V, no casualties were reported by the Sickbays. However, Joey Mattenson, Rai Langrish, Cass and Michelle Cray and Ashton "Charlie" Turtleland III have all been thrown in separate Brigs by order of the general population.

And as for Alan Blue…well, he's still at large, probably hiding out in the bowels of the ship, evading capture any way possible.

This is the new reality aboard the Ryvius. This is the present situation.

This is…one hell of a nightmare.


	49. Deforming World Part II

**DEFORMING WORLD**

**PART II**

Nicks sighed as he continued to sweep the floor of the Vital Guarder Control Room. The things he would do for points these days.

"Hey Aki are you done on the Balcony yet?" He called out, "Come on Clutch-head stop goofing around!"

He was met with silence.

"Hey Aki?" AKI! Where are you!?"

He was still met with the deafening quiet of the VG Bridge.

"That's it," Nicks scowled as he headed for the stairs, "I'm coming up there, and you better have a good reason for not…answering…"  
He trailed off as he reached the top of the stairs, discovering his friend kneeling beside something.

Or more to the point, someone.

A girl, a girl he'd seen before.

The girl in pink.

* * *

"Hey, hey!" Nicks cried out as he stuck his inside the girl's Quarters, "How's the chick doing?"

"If you're referring to that pink girl," Rachel growled, "And if the past five minutes are to go by, you are, then she's still asleep. She's been like that ever since you left her here,"

"Oh, I see," Nicks folded his arms angrily, "_Daniel's _allowed to bring strange women here to bunk with you, but when _I _do it…"

"Oh hush up," Katy scowled, before turning back to their mystery guest, "We can't remove her clothing to check for injuries, and she's got no I.D. on her, so we can't take her down to Sickbay…"

"Not only that," Ami added as she looked up from her console, "She doesn't appear in the Crew roster, Ryvius's, or the Delta's,"

Katy nodded, "She's certainty a mystery that's for sure. And these clothes…I've never seen anything like them,"  
"What's wrong with them?" Nicks grinned slightly, "I think she looks hot! OW!" The young Ensign reeled back as Rachel whacked him round the head, "What was that for?"

"Nicks, she's not even your age," Rachel smirked, "She's got to be one of the older students, so there's no way in hell that she'd be interested in a squirt like you!"

"Oh yeah?" Nicks scowled, "What if she _digs_ younger guys funny face? Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"What did you call me?" Rachel glared down at the stubborn Ensign, "Take that back short stack!"

"Only if you take back that squirt crap!

"Never!"

* * *

"Would you two stop it?" I yawned as I emerged from our Quarters, "Come on, some people are trying to sleep here,"  
"Yeah, come on Nicks," Akihiro lay a hesitant hand on his friend's shoulder, "Come on, give it a rest already will you?"

"Why should I?" Nicks continued to scowl at Rachel, "Just because Mr. Bridge Officer _wants_ me too?"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"I erm…" Aki reeled back, rubbing the back of his neck slightly, "I'm sure it meant nothing, right Nicks?"

"Oh, it meant something alright!" Nicks finally tore his gaze from Rachel and settled it on me, "Ever since you joined the Bridge crew, you've been acting like those rich snobs from Tahgira!"

"Nicks!" Aki grabbed his friend round the mouth, cutting off any other comments from the hyperactive nutcase.

"Are you still down here?" Ami came out of her Quarters, frowning slightly at the fact I was devoid of my duty jacket, "Shouldn't you be up on the Bridge by now?"

"I've been forced to work under gunpoint every day for almost two months," I scowled, "I think I deserve a lie-in round about now,"

Ami's eyes widened, "You were forced!? At gun point!?"

"Oh course!" I stared at her with disbelief, "What, did you think I _wanted_ to work twenty-four seven on the Bridge? Why would I want to do that?"

"Gee, I don't know," Nicks rolled his eyes with a sly grin, "Maybe because Fina's up there twenty-four seven with you?"

"NICKS!!" Akihiro clamped down on his friend once again.

"Get off my case will you?" I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, "I have enough trouble as it is…"

"So what did happen on the Bridge?" Ami asked, staring at me intently.

"Nothing," I scowled, not meeting her eyes "I worked, and I was held at gun point. What else is there to say?"

"Plenty," Ami mirrored my scowl, "There's something you're not telling me. What happened on the Bridge? Tell me,"

I closed my eyes, my thoughts drifting back to all the events that had occurred during my time on the Bridge. The battles, the fights, the Phaser fire, that girl in pink, those memories of Ami…"

"Stop it," I said quietly, looking up slowly to meet her eyes, "Just…stop it. I don't…want to remember,"

"Hey!" Katy's voice floated through the open door, "Are you sure you're okay? Hey, where do you think your going?!"

I looked towards the door with puzzlement, only for my heart to stop when I saw the person coming out of the gloom.

It was her.

That girl.

The girl in pink.

She walked slowly but surely, and ever so slightly mechanically as she exited, turning slowly to face me as she level to me, her emotionless brown eyes gazing at me hazily.

"You know her?" Ami blinked at me with surprise as I continued this staring contest with the strange girl.

"Oh great," Rachel rolled her eyes with a smirk as she leant against the doorway, "Is there any girl on this ship your _not_ chummy with?"

"Well there's you," I smirked at her surprised face, before catching sight of Ami, who was giving me a mixture of confusion and accusation, "I've…seen her around," I said at last, tearing my eyes from the nameless one, "We've…bumped into one another now and then,"

"Hey there sweet thing," Nicks suddenly pushed in front of me, "They call me Nicks, Which section are you from? You got a Homeworld? Or a name?"

The girl frowned down at the small ensign.

"Nicolas Lester Sherlly," She spoke in monotone, "Aged seventeen. Rank of Ensign. Currently assigned to the Sub-Room of the…" She turned to look at me as though seeking confirmation, "Vital Guarder,"

I nodded hesitantly as she turned back to the surprised Nicks.

"Known slacker, commonly referred to as The Hyperactive Nutcase from Deimos III…"

"Hey quit it!" Nicks looked alarmed, "How do you know so much?"

"I…cannot say,"

"You're record's on file Nicks," I spoke up slowly, "Maybe this girl spends most of her time in the library or something,"

"Oh," Nicks turned back to the girl, who was staring at me again, as though she had been hanging on to every word I said, "That's cool, I dig intelligent chicks. So…you got a name?"

The girl continued to stare at me for a moment more, before turning her head and heading down the corridor.

"I do not know," She said at last, before walking away.

"Hey, come back!" Nicks began to run after her, "Come on, tell me! Hey! HEY! HEY AKI LET GO OF ME!!!"  
"I'm sorry!" Aki called after her, "He doesn't mean any harm! Promise!"

"I don't know…" Ami looked hesitant, "Do you really think we should just let her go like that? Do you think she'll be okay?"

"Maybe," Rachel sighed as she scratched her head, "I don't know…did she seem to give off this kinda eerie aura?"

"Being coy is one her best features!" Nicks sighed as a heavy blush overcame his cheeks.

Rachel merely rolled her eyes, "Idiot,"

* * *

Juli leant her head against her arm as it lay on the window, her thoughts conflicted, sliced between two gentlemen. She kept going over memories she had, with both Alan Blue and Lucson Houjou. Her relationship to Blue had always been conflicted. All those heated discussions, all those threats, the fact he almost blew her head off in an attempt to mutiny against the Ryvius…

And what about Lucson? The guy could be an idiot most of the time, and certainty wasn't the greatest of captains, but there was definitely something about him. The way he always seemed to be there when she need him the most, when she needed a shoulder to cry on, or just a person to talk too. And yet…

The more she thought about them, the more her thoughts turned to Blue. The thing was though she couldn't understand why…

"Juli?"

The girl looked up in surprise, only to find Anina standing in the doorway of her Quarters.

"There you are," the Ba'ku smiled with relief, "We've been looking everywhere for you,"

"W…what's the matter?" Juli looked hesitant, "Is something wrong?"

"No, not really," Anina smiled, "The Zwei were just voting on a new Captain for the Ryvius…and congratulations, we chose you!"

"What?" Juli's voice was small and hazy, "What do you mean?"

"Well, all the Zwei think you'd be the best choice," Anina smiled, completely oblivious to the discomfort her friend was going through, "We all know you were the real brains behind Lucson, (Juli winced slightly,) so we thought you might as well put you in the spotlight you so richly deserve. Most of the crew agree!"

"Why…wasn't I asked first?" Juli frowned.

"As Serek would say, it was the most logical choice," Anina shrugged, "Besides, the vote was unanimous,"  
"I won't do it," Juli shook her head, "I'm not qualified for this kind of captaincy. Why not just find Lucson (She winced again,) or maybe Daniel would…"

"The crew doesn't like Lucson," Anina frowned, "And Wayneright's just a common Lieutenant…He's not even one of the Zwei…"  
"Then promote him!" Juli snapped, "Make him one of the Zwei!"

"We wouldn't follow him anyway," Anina sighed, "Even if we _did _bring him into the Zwei, we still wouldn't accept him. He shouldn't be on the Bridge, he was totally there by accident. We also agreed to remove him and send him somewhere else…Please Juli. You have to take command. If you don't, then we're sure to end up with someone like Alan Blue!"

* * *

"You do concur with our agreement that the points system should remain as it is," Serek steeped his fingers as he stared pointedly down at the new Capitan.

"Yes," Juli nodded.

"And the patrols and supervisors?"

"Volunteers only,"

"As you wish,"

"I do have…one change to make to the points system," Juli turned to face the Bridge, "The unlimited points system isn't giving us any credit with the rest of the ship. I suggest we abolish it, and earn points the same way as the rest of the vessel,"

"Are you kidding?" Kevin gawped at her, "But we're the one's who are piloting Ryvius. The only reason we got this far is because of our hard work,"

"Wrong," Juli closed her eyes, "Daniel Wayneright has been piloting Ryvius. He has done more time on the Bridge then all of us combined. If anyone deserves unlimited points, it's him, but I want to completely abolish this. It's an obvious right,"

"I think we should just keep the unlimited points," Chris smiled as he put his hands behind his head from the Helm Console, "We'll just say that we've abolished it, but just keep it hushed up. Everybody wins!"

"Still…" Juli didn't look convinced.

"I believe the most persistent matter to attend to is the new course of the Ryvius," Serek interrupted.

"Fine," Juli nodded, "What do you suggest?"

"With Hyperion's destruction, we have no choice but to continue our search through the Briar Patch for another government or base to take us in," Serek intoned, "However, we must consider the possibility that the enemy will continue to block our communications. Therefore, I suggest we launch probes towards likely targets: Ba'ku, Starbase Forty-Eight, Noloben, and the Klingon Empire,"

"We're gonna try and get help from the Klingons?" Chris cast an amused glance at the Vulcan.

"I fail to see the amusement in this matter Mr. Swile," Serek frowned down at his comrade, "We are running out of options, and if Starfleet Command will not accept our story, then perhaps the Empire will. Captain Bahana, will you accept this course of action?"

"S-sure," Juli nodded hesitantly, still wary of her new title, "Sounds like a plan,"

"But we'd be giving away our position," Kevin protested.

"Every plan has an element of risk," Serek growled.

"Well, sounds like a plan to me," Chris smiled.

"I'll get to work on drumming up a few volunteers," Kevin rose from his station, "Anina, give me a hand here?"

"Sure thing,"

Juli watched as the two Zwei headed for the Turbolifts, before sitting down hesitantly in the Command Chair.

"_This doesn't feel right,"_ she thought bitterly, _"I'm not cut out for Captaincy. I'm…"_

"Captain?"

Juli looked, up, only to find Serek had come up beside her, "How are you faring?"

"I'm…" Juli frowned down at her hands, before standing up again, "Can I see you in the Ready Room? Now?"

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow with mild surprise, before giving an acknowledgment in a small nod of his head before following her off the Bridge.

The Ready Room itself was accessible via a door off to the right of the Helm Station on the Lowest Tier.

When compared to most vessels, it was fairly large and spacious, roughly the size of a standard Quarters Lobby Area, only rectangular in shape. It was mostly filled with a large Desk and Chair in one corner, a pair of smaller seats in front of them. Behind the desk was a large painting of the Ryvius, bursting through the Sea like some kind of sea wreck being raised from the bottom of the ocean.

Around halfway the room moved up to slightly higher step, which was furnished with a beige couch and glass coffee table, along with a replicator in one corner, and a sweeping window behind the seating.

During their times as Captain, both Lucson and Blue hadn't used the room at all. Any meetings had been held in the observation lounge on the opposite side of the Bridge, and neither Captain had ever felt the need for private one to one's with their crew members. Now however, Juli needed a word, so she thought she might as well break it in.

"Is there a problem Captain?" Serek asked as they entered, "You appear…on edge,"

"I am," Juli nodded as she slowly slipped into the large seat behind the desk, (Her desk, she realised,) "Is this really what's to be expected of me?"

"You are performing admirably," The Vulcan replied.

"But all we're doing is following your suggestions," she argued.

"However the reason we are able to carry out my suggestions is based on your positive status with the crew," Serek contradicted, "The Zwei are confident, you shall be able to see us through this unfortunate time,"  
Juli nodded as she leant back in the chair, before something else came to her mind, "Did we ever find out who recorded that conversation from the Lift-Ship and broadcast it through the ship?"

"No," Serek replied with a hint of tightness in his voice, "Everyone on board is trying to forget that tragic event. Raising the subject once more at this time will not help our current situation,"

Juli stared at the Vulcan for a minute, long and hard, before finally breaking contact, "Very well Serek. Dismissed,"

The Zwei nodded, before turning sharply on his heel and leaving the room. Juli sighed as she ran a hand through her hair, getting up and heading over to the window, staring out at the churning Briar Patch, the Red Abyss now flecked with the dirty yellow asteroids that had once been Hyperion V.

"So this is where I end up," She sighed as she watched the world go by, "Lucson…Blue…where are you when I need you?"

* * *

Charlie groaned as he lay there in the Brig, his large body covered from head to toe in large bruises.

"Are you okay Charlie?" Cass cooed softly as she dabbed at his wounds. She had really warmed up to him, properly this time. Ever since he had taken every blow for her and Michelle, she had seen him for what he really was.

"I'll be…okay," he winced again as his girl continued to dab the cold flannel to his aching face, "As long as you're okay Cass, I'm okay," He smirked slightly, "That sounded kinda corny, eh?"

Cass didn't laugh, "No," She replied, "It was very…sweet,"

Charlie nodded slightly, before returning his gaze to the ceiling, "I hope your sister's okay,"

Cass sat down beside him, a worried glance crossing her face.

"She's a strong girl," she nodded to herself, "She'll get by…"

"_I just hope She's alright,"_

* * *

"As Captain of this United Federation Vessel, U.S.S. Ryvius," Juli smiled as she pined the new pip to my collar, "I hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, with all the privileges therein. Also," Juli took the Zwei medallion and slung the ribbon around my neck, "I hereby give you the honour of a place amongst the Zwei, the elite of the elite, at least until we return to civilisation you understand,"

I nodded as I looked down at myself. Now I understood why Juli had come by my quarters personally with a new uniform, a uniform of the Zwei.

For a good reason, I felt uneasy standing there on the Bridge in my new blue and white jacket, resisting the urge to tug at the stiff collar, but I decided to voice what I had been thinking.

"Hm, new uniform, new pip, the fact Chris is sitting in my chair," I smirked at Juli, "Why do I get the feeling I'm being booted from the Bridge?"

Juli smiled fondly, "It's not a boot from the Bridge. We just have a favour to ask of you,"

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What is it? Sir?"

"We'd…I'd…no, we'd like you to think about taking a position on the Vital Guarder,"

Now my eyebrows really hiked up, "Doesn't the Guarder have enough Pilots already?"

Juli laughed, "No, you misunderstand me. You're right, we don't need another Pilot, But we _do_ need a liaison. A person to remain in contact with the Ryvius,"

"You mean like Douglas and Blue did before?" I offered.

"Exactly," Juli nodded, "We felt that seeing as you're roommates with Carlos Oze…and Your brother Kurt is also on the Main team of Pilots, we felt you would be best suited for the job,"

"What about the Helm?" I frowned over to where Chris was currently residing, "I'm the primary Helmsman, no one knows it better then me,"

"Chris is confident he knows enough about the Helm to pilot Ryvius," Juli's smile did not reach her eyes, "We shouldn't have to worry about that,"  
"Stupid HELM!!!" Chris suddenly shouted as he thumped the console in anguish, "I _swear_ it's locking up on me! I keep doing the same commands, but they work once, then they won't work again!"

I gave Juli an unimpressed glance, to which she merely lowered her head.

"This wasn't my idea," she quietly admitted, "The fact is most of the Zwei are jealous that a common officer is able to pilot the ship more effectively then they are. Will you do this for me? Please?"

"I still don't understand why…" I stopped myself suddenly as Nicks's comment about how I only stayed on the Bridge for Fina came into my mind. I glanced over my shoulder at her, only to see her wave cheerfully back.

I turned back to my new Commanding Officer.

"If you think I'm up to the job sir, then I'm more then willing to take it up,"

"Thank you Daniel," Juli smiled, this time it reached her eyes, "One of the reasons I've promoted you is to insure Kurt can't hurt you without insuring Brig time for assaulting a superior officer. I hope that helps,"  
I sighed as I nodded, catching Fina's confused look as I turned around and headed for the Turbolift.

"It's never stopped him before," I muttered to myself as the doors slid shut.

* * *

"Daniel! Wait up! Daniel!"

I scowled slightly as I heard Fina run up behind me. Clearly she'd used the other Turbolift to get down to the same level.

"Why?" She ran in front of me, blocking my path.

I regarded her quietly, "Why what?"

"You know perfectly well why what!" She snapped, "Why take an assignment that brings you so close to the brother you despise so much?"

I scowled at her, "I'm not exactly going to turn down a order from my commanding officer after she's just promoted me,"

"It's something else," she returned the scowl, "You're not the kind of person who would so this kind of thing,"

"I just thought…I don't know…maybe I just thought that I'd be of more use to the Guarder then I up on the Bridge, just like you taught me,"

"No, you're reading this all wrong,"

"I don't have time for this," I muttered as I sidestepped her, "I have to get down to the Lift-Ship,"  
"Daniel! Come back! Daniel get back h…"

"Computer, deactivate the Universal Translator in this corridor until I leave it,"

"_CONFIRMED,"_

"Daniel? kahm A shehm narat? Daniel? Daniel! Daniel ahnee vin teror tahgahm! Daniel!"

* * *

Fina sighed desperately as she watched Daniel walk around a bend in the corridor and out of sight.

"_Of course,"_ she realised, _"He wouldn't understand Nolobien, that's why he deactivated the Universal Translator. He's so…different then before. He's a person who can leave his past behind him. He's having trouble dealing with something though. I'm right, aren't I Daniel?_

* * *

I sighed as I continued walking down corridors and taking Turbolifts down to the bottom of Ryvius. I felt so lost, and it wasn't because I was I'd forgotten where the Lift-Ship docked. I just couldn't understand the position I found myself in, I don't even know which direction to go…

"Heya Dan!" I was ripped out of my stupor as I almost ran into Katy, who had been walking the other way, "I almost didn't recognise you in your new uniform. You look good! Where you going?"

"To my doom…" chuckled at my private joke, "I mean the Lift-Ship,"

"Hey that's cool," Katy held up a small box tied up with a pokadot piece of cloth, "I was just heading down there myself to give this lunch to Carlos, we can go together!"

"Hold it right there kid," it took me a moment to realise I was heading by the back entrance to the Delta Bravo, and that the voice had come from a rather snobby looking girl in a chef's outfit, "You've still got a ton of work to do, be a little more considerate will ya?"

"Sorry!" Katy simpered, "You just go ahead and dock the points okay?"

"That's not the real issue here," The girl snorted.

"Listen Kate," I said softly, "Why don't I take it, and I'll make sure Carlos gets it okay?"

"What?" Katy hugged the box a little closer to her chest, "no but…I,"  
"Keep them happy," I muttered quietly, "you'll only get hurt otherwise,"

Katy looked conflicted, but in the end relented, handing the box over me, "Okay. Give Carlos my love okay?"

"Not sure it will mean the same coming from me, but sure, if you say so," I smiled as I continued to head down the corridor, "Take care now,"

* * *

"Did you _see_ that?" The current head chef snorted to her friend as she watched Katy wave enthusiastically after the Zwei she had been talking too.

"Please," Her friend rolled her eyes, "She is all over the powerful guys,"

"Just because her boyfriend's the head of the Guarder Pilots doesn't give her the right to do whatever she wants," The girl scowled while her friend nodded with agreement, "She makes me so…mad,"

Rachel stared hard at the pot she was stirring as she overheard her two workmates continue their conversation.

"Katy you nutcase," she scowled to herself, "You're only attracting attention to yourself. If you keep this up, it's only gonna end badly,"

* * *

"No way!" The cadet shook his head, wincing slightly as his broken arm ached at the same time, "I will never _ever _supervise again, you go that?"

"But I…"

"No way!"

Kevin's hand dropped limply to his side as the doors hissed shut, before running a hand through his bowl-cut hair, "Oh boy,"  
"Come on, Kev," Chris, who had joined the engineer and Anina on his break, "These are the only guys who are gonna volunteers," he indicated to the three people who had willingly stayed behind: Stacy Franklin and Jonathan Scotts, as well as Vegirer Marthos, a thin-faced Bajoran who's pale skin and sunken features made him look like he'd been raised from the dead.

"Do you really think they're gonna make the cut?" Anina cast a wary eye over the candidates.

"Like we have a choice?" Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Um excuse me?"

Kevin looked eagerly over to the entrance to the observation lounge, only to recoil at the sight that befell him.

"Um…" Radan frowned slightly as the three Zwei suddenly covered their eyes as though he'd thrown hot water at them, "Is it true what I've heard? That the supervisors get unlimited points? If that's the case, then me and my companion would like to sign up!"

"Could you of least found a uniform or something before you got here?" Chris muttered angrily as he tried to erase the picture of a practically naked Radan from his mind.

* * *

Blue stalked the darkened corridors of the lower levels as he peered around the corner of the interception.

He'd been on the run from the crew for almost a day, and he was definitely starting to tire.

He was hating this, every second of it. His life was a mess. His home was debris, his command of the ship was reduced to nothing and his former friends were in shackles in the ship's Brig. Oh yes, life was perfect.

"Alan Blue,"

He tensed up suddenly as someone called his name from around the corner, a female, monotone of a voice.

Jumping out of his hiding place, he quickly aimed his phaser down the centre of the corridor, hoping to hit or at least make anyone trying to capture him scatter.

To his surprise, he found a girl, maybe slightly younger then him at the end of the corridor, dressed from head to toe in pink, her large brown eyes dull and emotionless.

"I wanted power," She began to speak in that same dull monotonous voice, "I wanted revenge. Against my friends and family who exiled me. Against those who did nothing but order me around. But right now, Everything's gone white…"  
"Shut it!" Blue's eyes widened with horror. This girl was reading his mind like an open book, "Get out of my head!"

"Right now, my mind is filled with one thing,"

"SHUT UP!!!

"Juli Bahana,"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"  
And then, he fired.

* * *

"Good afternoon Pilots," I tried to put on a brave face and a smile as the assorted cadets looked up in surprise as I entered.

"What do you want?" Kurt spat, his eyes narrowing slightly as he took in my uniform.

"As…As of today, I have been assigned to the Vital Guarder. For those of you who do not know me, I'm Lt. Commander Daniel Wayneright, Vital Guarder Liaison of the Zwei Elite Training Squadron. Oh Carlos, I brought you lunch, courtesy of Katy,"

Carlos smiled warmly, "Thanks Dan, I…"

"This is a joke right?"

I turned my attention back to my brother, who was looking at me as though I'd bathed in something nasty.

"Are you being completely serious?" He spat, "This is some kind of sick prank by the Zwei right?"

"This is no joke," I replied calmly, taking a small padd from my chest pocket, "I have my orders right here, as given to me by the Captain,"

"The Captain?" Kurt snatched the padd from my open hand, "Whose the Captain?"

"Oh, I thought you knew," I blinked in surprise, "Juli Bahana's been elected as the new Commanding Officer, at least for now anyway,"

Kurt scowled at me, before dropping the padd on the ground and stamping it under his heel.

"Now you have no orders," He growled, "So turn around and get lost!"

"Stop it!" Carlos grabbed my advancing brother by the wrist, "In case you didn't hear properly, he's been promoted to Lt. _Commander_! That means you could get thrown in the Brig for assaulting a superior officer!"

"I don't care!" Kurt spat, breaking Carlos's grip, "There's no way I'm going to work with my suck-up worm of a brother,"

"You won't be working with me," I tried to remain calm, even though I knew what was coming, "I'm merely here as a secure link to Ryvius. I won't tell you what to do, and I won't get in your way. I just want to do the job assigned to me,"

"Look at you!" Kurt's eyes narrowed to slits, "You're pathetic, you're always following those who are more powerful then you. You're constantly going with the flow of events around you, it drives me crazy!"

"Say what you will," I was surprised my voice was still steady, "But I want to make something perfectly clear. I didn't request this assignment, no matter what you think of me. I came here of my own free will," Kurt rolled his eyes, muttering something that sounded like "Bullshit," Causing me to narrow my own eyes, "I came here of my own…free…will,"

"_Even if it's thought of as running away," _I thought bitterly to myself,

"_At least it was my decision to make,"_


	50. Free Order Prologue

**FREE ORDER**

**PROLOGUE**

"Look at you!" Kurt's eyes narrowed to slits, "You're pathetic, you're always following those who are more powerful then you. You're constantly going with the flow of events around you, it drives me crazy!"

"Say what you will," I was surprised my voice was still steady, "But I want to make something perfectly clear. I didn't request this assignment, no matter what you think of me. I came here of my own free will," Kurt rolled his eyes, muttering something that sounded like "Bullshit," Causing me to narrow my own eyes, "I came here of my own…free…will,"

Kurt stared at me hard through narrowed eyes, before ripping his communicator from his chest, slamming it down into my open palm and heading for the door.

"Hey!" Carlos looked alarmed, "Where are you…"

"It's quite simple," Kurt muttered, "Either he goes or I go,"

"Now hold on a minute…" I stopped myself, before closing my eyes and starting again, "Wait for a sec Kurt…please…"

Kurt stopped, but didn't turn around.

"From what I gather, being the weapons officer, you're one of the most important parts of this team," I began slowly, choosing my words so as not to anger him, "In order to keep the crew of this ship safe, we need your co-operation. The Zwei, on the whole, wish for you to remain…and to be perfectly truthful, not just as your superior, but as your brother, so do I,"

"You're kidding right?" Kurt continued to walk towards the door, "Please, you're enough to make me sick…"

"Spoiled brat!"

Kurt now turned around fully with amazement as he stared at Carlos, "What did you call me?"

"You heard me," Carlos narrowed his eyes, "I called you a spoiled brat. Something doesn't go your way, so you just throw a tantrum until you get what you want. Well face the facts Kurt, we're with Starfleet, not the rich and famous of Tahgira! Sometimes we have to do the things we don't like. So unless you want to be called that for the remainder of this voyage I suggest you get your ass back here and co-operate,"  
Kurt stared at my friend for the longest time, before slowly coming back into the control room, taking his communicator from my open palm as he did so.

I breathed a slight sigh of relief as he went back to his station to continue working on whatever he'd been doing before I'd come in.

As I watched the VG Bridge return slowly to normal, one thought crossed my mind.

"_Why do I have to put up with all this?"_


	51. Free Order Part I

**FREE ORDER  
PART I**

Marcus sighed briefly as he gazed at the screen in front of him. On it were the images of the six Under Directors of Section 31, the people who helped him to insure his organisation kept ticking. Right now he sat in Slone's office (The said Agent standing at his side, looking over his shoulder) using the highly secret frequency that only the six directors and himself knew about. Slone was forced to have this knowledge given to him in order to be of continuing use.

"So…" Kyle Mantra, a relatively young Director with a shock of blond hair mused, "The Ryvius managed to defeat the Impulse? Judging by the data I've received, it appears as though it will take at least a year to build a new Vital Guarder from scratch,"

"That is a minor complication compared to the large problem we now face with the total destruction of Hyperion V…" Albert Connings, an elderly main with little hair left and an almost pure white beard, wheezed, "There was simply no cause for the loss of over two thousand lives,"

"The initial plan was the capture of the Ryvius," Tucker sighed again as he rubbed his eyes, "With it, Section 31 will finally be able to take control of the Federation. I think we can all stand the sacrifice of one rogue Terraforming Station, if it means control of one of the most powerful empires in the Alpha Quadrant,"

"I must apologise for the loss of Hyperion," Jon lowered his head slightly as he turned to the window behind his desk, watching as the remains of the Impulse was towed away, out of the Patch, while another ship, a larger crimson one, slowly pulled up next to the Starbase, "If you want my opinion, I would blame the incident on a lack of information. With eighteen years of experience, we did not expect Agent Cooper to be as greatly affected as he was.

Tucker closed his eyes as the Under-Directors winced collectively. They had all seen the footage captured from Tobias Cooper's padded cell. The damage he was causing himself, throwing himself against the walls of the Brig, screaming about destroying the Ryvius and how the Impulse was the ultimate killing machine. In the end, he was restrained and sedated, before being sent back to Earth for medical treatment, branded by Deep Space Twelve's Medical Officer as 'Mentally unstable and a hazard to himself and those around him,'.

"Close proximity to the Sphix had obviously warped his mind," Natasha Clarkson, who had been a doctor before joining Section 31, muttered darkly as she remembered the footage.

"Perhaps a battle between two Vaea ships was what drove him round the bend," Connings mused as he steeped his fingers, "If that is the case, then perhaps the Dicastia will not be enough,"

"The Geshupenste _is_ being prepared as we speak," Slone said quietly, continuing to stare out over the Patch, "She will be ready in approximately three standard Earth months,"

"The only concern there is personal," Tucker muttered, "We need someone who will be able to remain on a Vaea ship for a short amount of time without going the same way as Agent Cooper. Maybe someone whose encountered them before,"

"What about…you-know who?" Kyle asked carefully.

"He _would _be qualified," Natasha agreed, "But he does tend to let his emotions get the better of him. It would be too great a risk,"  
"Lady, Gentlemen," Marcus smiled down at his console, "We are Section 31. Risk is part of our game. Besides, if we worry to much about the risks involved, we'll never get anything done, and are mission will never be completed. The time is ripe for decisive action.

We must make a move…now.

Send out the Dicastia,"

* * *

I sighed as I stared out of the window of my quarters, watching sadly as various shuttles and work pods went about their work. Some repairing the ship, others launching probes.

"All these probes," I sighed to myself, "You'd think _someone_ would have discovered we're out here by now. Why hasn't anyone come to rescue us yet?"

"Daniel? Sir?"

I turned slightly to see Akihiro watching me from the front door.

"I erm…think we have a training session scheduled," The chubby Lieutenant said quietly, as though afraid of invoking my wraith.

"Really?" I blinked at him, before heading for the table in the centre of the Lobby to collect my jacket and Zwei Medallion, "Do we? I didn't realise. Thanks for reminding me, Aki,"

Akihiro merely smiled with a nod in return.

"Guys with unlimited points sure do have it easy in life," Nicks muttered darkly as he exited his bedroom.

"Hey come on," I scowled at the departing Ensign's back, "I work hard to earn my points. I'm no different from anyone else on this ship,"

"Uh-huh," Nicks smirked, "Yeah, and Juli just announced me as the New Captain,"

"Oh, there's a scary thought," I muttered under my breath as I watched my two roommates disappear from the doorway, "Why can't that kid ever give me a break? Can't he just see I'd rather be in his shoes?"

I sighed as I watched Rafra curl around my legs, making ferrety noises as he looked up at me, begging for attention.

As I stared down at the pure white animal, he made me wonder what Fina was doing right about now.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kurt lashed out angrily, "Why do I have to look after my brother!?"  
Ami didn't bat an eyelid. She had expected this.

"Because Daniel always finds a way to screw up everything," She smirked, "Just ask that Zwei Helmsman, Swile. According to him, the Helm hasn't worked as well since your brother left the Bridge,"

"If Daniel's a screw-up, then he should take responsibility for his actions," Kurt sneered, turning suddenly to try and intimidate her, only to find her staring back at him hard, her fists on her waist, "What? What is it?"

"You know you could be a little nicer,"

"Errr…." Kurt's mind went suddenly blank as he stared at her. She stared back, a smirk starting to appear on her face.

"Kurt!"

The younger Wayneright's eyes widened with surprise as Catherine's voice penetrated his mind.

"We have training session in five minutes," The Ba'ku came up behind him, glancing briefly at Ami with curiosity, "We should be going,"

"R…right," Kurt nodded to himself, before turning away and walking slowly up the corridor, looking as though he was in a bit of a daze.

Catherine stared after the confused Guarder Pilot, before turning back to Ami, an apologetic smile on her face, "Sorry about that,"

"Don't be," Ami returned the smile, "I really shouldn't butt into his affairs,"  
Catherine nodded, "Well, see ya around,"

Ami nodded her goodbyes as she continued to walk down the corridor, while the female pilot ran after Kurt, who was still ambling down the corridor with an unsure look on his face.

"That was Amelia Housen wasn't it?" She asked innocently, finally pulling the younger Wayneright out of his bewildered state.

"Yeah?" Kurt eyed his friend suspiciously, "What of it?"

"Just curious," Catherine smiled as they continued to walk down the corridor, "Just curious,"

* * *

Blue stared down at the phaser with disbelief.

He'd shot her. Five times. Each time more devastating then the last until he'd reached the highest setting, and yet each blast passed through her like she wasn't there, demolishing the bulkhead behind her.

And then, to disorientate him even more, that girl in pink just…phased, through the wall.

Blue had never been a believer of ghosts. A load of alcohol induced nonsense in his opinion. But he had run out of Romulan ale a while ago, and he never drank himself into stupor anyway.

"We detected phaser fire down here a second ago,"

Blue looked up from his thoughts as he heard the sound of running feet coming in his direction.

"_Time for me to make like that girl and disappear,"_ he thought quietly to himself, before glancing down at his weapon, _"And carrying this around with me is only going to draw attention to myself. I have to get rid of it, fast._

_But how am I going to do it?"_

* * *

"What we need is more people," Kevin sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Videll's still locked up in the Brig…even Charlie would be better then nothing at all…"  
"I don't think the crew would approve of a deserter or a snitch returning to active Zwei duty," Juli sighed as she fiddled with her bangs.

"So we don't tell them," Chris smiled from the Helm, "Whose gonna know?"  
Juli scowled, "That's your answer for everything,"

"What?" Chris cringed under the Captain's glare, "It works doesn't it?"

"Captain," Kevin suddenly called out as Juli opened her mouth to reply, "System checks report that internal sensors are down in section fifty-seven,"

"Fine, fine," Juli now held her head in aguish, "Ran, get a free team to go take a look at it,"

"We don't have any free teams," Ran glared angrily at her screen, "Let alone the fact that overall maintenance is down by thirty percent as it is!"

"We need to find something to motivate the crew," Kevin sighed as he rubbed at his eyes, "if we don't do something soon, we're all going to hell in a hand-basket,"

"You said it," Chris smiled as he leant back in his seat, "Send all the slackers to the Brig, that's what I say,"  
"Maybe I should throw _you_ in the Brig then," Juli muttered under her breath.

"I've just received a message from supervisor Radan," Fina suddenly reported, "They discovered evidence of phaser fire down in section ninety-two,"

"Blue's the only one with a phaser," Juli muttered to herself, "Has he been caught?"

"Don't you mean, 'did we catch him?'" Chris looked at her questioningly.

"Does it matter?" Juli spat back, "Did we get him or not?"

"The message only reports evidence of phaser fire," Fina shook her head, "A rather large phaser burn on one of Section ninety-two's bulkheads. That's all it says. What do you want to do?"

"Have…have a science team head down to Section ninety-two to determine how long ago the burn was created," Juli began hesitantly, "Then send the supervisors team to search the surrounding sections,"

"Yes Ma'am," Fina nodded solemnly as she returned to her work.

Juli nodded to herself as she sat back in her chair, steeping her index fingers as she did so.

"You have to be firm in your decisions," Juli jumped as Serek addressed her from behind, "If you are not, the crew may begin to waver,"

"If you're so smart, why don't you take command?" Juli shot.

Serek merely raised an eyebrow, "I am more suited for an advisory position," He replied simply, "I do not take well to leadership,"

* * *

"Are you kidding us with this!?" Katy stared at the stack of dirty dishes in the sink, "Why do we have to clean all of these? Why not shove them back into the replicator?"

"Oh, that would be too easy," The head chef smirked as her friends giggled, "Besides, seeing as _your_ boyfriend has special status, we think _you_ should work a little bit harder. So you have to clean all these dishes before you put them back in the Replicator, understand?"

"Why you little…"

"Don't let them get to you," Rachel put a hand on Katy's shoulder, "Like Daniel said, you'll only get hurt otherwise,"

Katy clenched her fists angrily as she spun to her work, brushing angrily at the dishes.

"I'll show them," she muttered darkly, "Just wait until Carlos hears about this. I'll show them,"

* * *

"Alright guys," Carlos breathed a sigh of relief as he shut down his console, "That's all for tonight,"  
"Alright," Marco got up as he stretched, "Time to catch some z's!"

"Come on Dan," Carlos came up to the supervisor's chair where I was working, "Time to go see the wife and kids!"

"Wife and kids?" I smirked as I continued to work on the tiny console.

"You know what I mean, Ami and crew,"

"Yeah I know," I smiled, "Just go ahead without me okay? I just have to finish this report, I won't be long,"  
I heard Carlos sigh as he headed off, "If you say so. Just be sure to lock up after yourself okay?"

"You're the boss,"

I heard him chuckle as his footsteps faded away, leaving me in the silence and darkness of the VG Bridge. I continued to work for a few moments more, before stopping suddenly, leaning back in my chair as I did so.

"How much longer do I have to keep living like this?" I sighed, tugging at my Zwei medallion, "How much longer to we _all_ have to live like this?"

"Well I got news for you punk," I looked up to see the dark shadow of a pair of bulky cadets baring down on me, one of them carrying a fire extinguisher, "Thanks to us, You won't have to live like this any more, cos your not gonna be living any more!"

Then the fire extinguisher came down, and I was plunged into a world of pain.

* * *

_Neeya watched from the other side of what the inhabitants called the VG Bridge, curled into a ball from the pain the two beings were causing Daniel. For whatever pain he endured, she shared. It was the way their connection worked. They continued to pummel him, one with his feet, the other with a large cylinder. All the time screaming things like _"You hardly have any skills!", "You were one of those supervisors, yet you remained in the Zwei's good books!" _and_ "You piss me off!"

_She wanted to reach out, push them away, but she was paralysed by the feeling she had come to know as pain. She wanted to pull Daniel onto her plane, for perhaps this was his time, but she remained in a shivering ball on the other side of the Bridge, the pain coursing through her veins, leaving her nothing to do except wait for it to fade away, as it had done so many times before…_

* * *

Juli sighed as she rubbed her tired eyes, searching the reports of various sightings of Alan Blue.

"Section Ninety-Two, Section forty-one, Section nineteen…I'll give him this," she sighed as she stared at his profile picture, "he sure knows how to throw people off his scent,"

"Juli?"

The young Zwei looked down to see Pat staring up at her with tired blue eyes, "I have to go to the bathroom,"

"Pat, you're eight years old," Juli rolled her eyes, "I'm sure your old enough to go to the bathroom by yourself,"

"But…"Pat winced slightly, "But you…I…,"

The truth was Pat had been lying in bed, wide awake, Juli's depressing thoughts running through his head. He had just come to see her to try and make her feel better.

"Why don't you ask Ran?" Juli tried to go back to her work, "I'm a bit busy here,"  
"Ran's asleep," Pat pointed out. He should know, he checked, "Besides, I don't wanna…"

He glanced at the computer screen with intrigue, only to raise an eyebrow with surprise at the sight of Alan Blue's profile and sighting reports dotting the screen. He was also interested to see that an admittedly smaller window was currently showing the location of Lucson. Apparently he was in the Observation Lounge down the corridor, pacing.

"_I guess that explains why she's so depressed,"_ he thought to himself.

"It's time that you started doing things by yourself Patrick,"

Pat turned to Juli with surprise at the tone of her voice. That, and the fact she'd called him Patrick, "You must understand that things are changing for all of us don't you? In this time and place you have to stop acting like a spoiled child!"

Pat retracted slightly, before pulling his wrist out from her grip.

Juli suddenly realised what she'd said, "Oh Pat I…"

But too late, the small boy had run off to Ran's room, sniffling as he went. A moment later the dark haired Betazoid appeared in her doorway, a dark scowl on her face.

"What did you say to him?" She spat, "The poor guy's in tears!"

"I didn't mean…I just said…" The Captain stammered.

"Forget it!" Ran turned back to her room, "You're the worst sometimes, you know that?"

Juli stared after her, listening to her soft cooing mingling with the sobs of an eight-year old boy through the wall.

"She right," She realised as she leant on her desk, "And the worst part of it is, Even I think so myself,"

She looked up suddenly as the doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be?" She frowned as she exited her quarters and headed for the door, "Computer what time is it?"

"_THE TIME IS 2321 HUNDRED HOURS,"_

"Who would be calling at this hour?" she wondered again as she opened the door, only for her heart to stop at the sight that befell her.

Daniel was leaning up against the doorframe, looking a complete and utter mess. His nose was bleeding, and one eye was swollen up. His uniform was tarnished and dirty, stained with blood, and he looked like he had a slight limp in his right foot, one arm across middle, doubled up in pain.

"D-Daniel?" the older Wayneright looked up at her with hazy eyes, "What…what happened?"

"Juli…" he began to talk, coughing up some blood on the carpet, "I'm…sorry…"

And then his eyes rolled up into his head as he suddenly collapsed, unconsciousness clouding his mind as Juli knelt by his side with alarm, calling his name in vain as she tried to shake him awake.


	52. Free Order Part II

**FREE ORDER**

**PART II**

"He was really beat up when he got up here," Juli explained, "nose was broken, three cracked ribs, numerous bruises across his body…"I'm just amazed he managed to get up here in the first place,"

It was the morning after Daniel had stumbled into Juli's quarters, and currently Ami, Fina and Juli were residing in The Captain's room, where Juli had bunked her guest for the night.

"That's the one thing I don't understand," Ami frowned as she went over her friend with a Medical Tricorder, "Why did he come all the way up here? I mean, your quarters aren't exactly down the corridor from the Guarder Control Bridge, and if anything the Lift-Ship has it's own Sickbay…so why did he feel the need to come all the way up to here?"

"Perhaps he wanted to report his attacker?" Fina suggested.

"But who would bear a grudge against Daniel?" Juli frowned, "I mean, I've known him since the Academy…I've always found him to be very likeable…"

"Don't forget," Ami noted as she brought the tricorder over Daniel's head, "He was named as one of the supervisors by that Mattenson guy. It's possible some people feel he should've been thrown in the Brig with the rest of them. Has he been unconscious since he got here?"

"Yes," Juli nodded, "I had the medics go over him this morning. They said he was suffering from a slight concussion that's all. They suggested just letting him naturally come out of it, but they did give permission to move him back to his quarters,"

Ami nodded as she snapped the tricorder shut, "That's great, thanks. And thanks for cleaning him up too,"

Juli nodded as she smoothed out a crease in in her uniform, "No problem. Well, I have to get to the Bridge," She didn't seem overly happy as she said it, "I'll stop by tonight to make sure he's okay. Fina, I expect you on the Bridge in one hour,"

"Yes Ma'am," The Nolobien girl nodded.

Juli smiled at her, before giving a nod to Ami and finally leaving the room.

The two girls nodded as the Captain left, before Fina turned to Ami, a slightly strained smile on her face, "Thanks for calling me Ami,"  
"It's no big deal," the dark-haired girl shrugged, "When Juli called me, I knew you'd want to know," She looked down at her friend, smoothing down his hair fondly, "Me and Daniel have been friends since we were kids. I know him well enough to know he'd want you around,"

"Oh really?" Fina scowled, but quickly returned to her original smile, "Is that the only reason you came up here?"

Ami frowned, "What do you mean by that?"

"You didn't come up here because you have any feelings for him?"

"What?" Ami started to snigger, "Why would I have feelings for Daniel?" She giggled, "I don't have any feelings for him, I'm just his friend…"  
"What do you find so amusing that you try to laugh it off and change the subject?" That same, slightly strained smile remained on Fina's lips, "You seemed to feel the need to double check Daniel for injuries,"

"Because he's my friend!" Ami insisted, standing up defensively, "I just wanted to make sure Juli had fixed everything. She's the Captain, not the medical officer!"

Fina continued to smile, "Why are you getting so defensive?"

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!!!"

* * *

"They jumped him in the _dark_?" Nicks looked disgusted, "How slimy can you get?"

"That would be my guess," Carlos muttered as he stared out of the window, "Daniel was working late down in the Control Room. They had to jump him there,"

It was currently the middle of the morning, just before the shifts began, and Carlos, Nicks, Akihiro, Rachel and Katy had all gathered in the girls Quarters to discuss Daniel's attack.

"A lot of people are unhappy that a select few have unlimited points status," Rachel pointed out.

"Not all of us asked for it though," Carlos sighed as he turned to the assembled sitting round the lobby table, "I think me and Dan even _discouraged _itwhen Alan Blue put it into effect,"

"That might be true," Aki sighed, "But that doesn't mean to say that the crew sees it that way,"

"But why take it out on Dan?" Katy sighed as she looked worriedly over to Carlos, "Why not his brother, or one of the Zwei…?"  
"Because Daniel's weak," Nicks scowled, "He couldn't fight his way out of a wet paper bag. Easy target,"

"You know…" Katy murmured to herself, "Ami said she'd contact Fina and let her know when Juli called her,"

"Really?" Carlos's eyebrows hiked up, "You're kidding?"

"Ohh, that should be entertaining," Nicks grinned, "Catfight!"

"You're being rude again," Aki sighed, but it seemed as though he'd lost the will to live on the subject.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I'm kinda intrigued," Rachel smirked.

"Ami and Fina battling it out for Danny-boy's heart?" Carlos grinned, "Who wouldn't be intrigued?"

"I think they're still up at the girl Zwei's Quarters," Katy smiled, "Anyone wanna go look see?"

"I'm up for it," Carlos smiled as he headed for the door, only to stop in the doorway.

"Oh," he stepped back slightly, "Hey Fina,"

* * *

"Carlos?" I frowned as I walked by, Fina and my friend having a staring contest, Ami by my side in case I fell, (I still felt pretty ginger after all,) "What are you guys doing?" 

"Daniel! Hi!" Carlos suddenly looked overjoyed to break eye contact with the Nolobien girl, "You're looking good! Great even!"

"What can I say?" I sighed I rolled my shoulders gently, "Juli's a wonder with a dermal regenerator,"

"But if what Juli said was right, you just came out of a concussion," Rachel frowned, "You sure you should be up and about?"

"I'll be fine," I muttered as I took my jacket from my shoulder, ducking past my friend to get a fresh uniform, "I just have a bit of a headache, that's all,"  
"Carlos?" Ami frowned at the dark-haired Lieutenant, "Shouldn't you been down running simulations by now?"

"Really?" Carlos blinked, "Is it that time already? Alright then, see you later!"

"Bye Carlos!" Katy waved frantically after him, "See ya soon!"

I watched with an amused eye as Carlos ran down the corridor, waving as he went.

"I've decided to take Rafra with me," Fina suddenly announced.

"Really?" Katy stopped her waving, "You sure?"  
"Positive," she nodded, "My roommates have offered to help take care of him for me. Thank you for your help. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me,"

"Gifts are always appreciated!" Rachel grinned with a wink.

Fina nodded with a smile before turning back to me, "I'll see you later Daniel, okay?"

I nodded as I reappeared from my quarters, feeling a bit better for cleaner clothes, "Sure. See you later,"

She nodded back and walked away, leaving the rest of us alone in the corridor.

"Well, I guess I better head off to the Lift-Ship myself," I sighed as I slung on my Zwei jacket, making sure my medallion was on straight.

"Take care alright?" I felt Ami's soft touch on my arm, "Don't work yourself too hard,"

I smiled reassuringly as I left, "After having the crap kicked out of me, I don't think there's much chance of that happening,"  
She returned the smile, but only half-heartedly, and as I left in the same direction as Carlos, I could feel her eyes watching my until I turned the corner.

* * *

"Hey Anina," Lucson smiled slightly, toolkit in hand, "I just came by to pick up Pat on my way down to the Shuttlebays. I was wondering…Is Juli around?"

The ginger Ba'ku shook her head, "Sorry, you just missed her. She's already up on the Bridge,"

Lucson's smiled faded slightly, "Oh, I see. Well, come on Pat, Shuttlecraft Reagan's Impulse manifolds are acting up again,"

"Okay," Pat smiled cheerfully, even though he was still feeling depressed from the events of last night, not to mention the waves of sadness that were emanating from his guardian.

"Poor guy," Anina sighed as she watched the two head off for the nearest Shuttlebay, "I wish he'd just move on from her already,"

* * *

"Any response from those probes we sent out?" Juli asked, feeling slightly restless and jumpy after her night trying to help Daniel.

"For the eighth time, no," Kevin replied agitatedly, drumming his fingers on his console, "Do you still want us to send out a signal from the Klingon Probe?"

"Like Serek said," Juli sighed, "Any help is better then no help at all,"

"There's a alternating current crossing our path directly ahead," Chris spoke up, "There's a slightly weaker path off our starboard bow though. What are your orders?"

"Take the weaker current," Juli muttered, massaging her temples.

"But that will take us further away from Starbase Forty-Eight!" Chris protested.

"Then do what you think is right!" Juli snapped.

"Which is what?"

"WHATEVER YOU THINK IS RIGHT!!!"

"Okay, okay!" Chris held up his hands in defeat, "Adjusting course, geez,"  
"What about new volunteers?" Ran asked, "And we also need to sort out new teams for the repair crews…"  
"Just give me a minute!" Juli slammed her fist down on the armrest, "I can't think straight!"

* * *

Ami sighed as she headed down a random corridor, her mind a mess, conflicted. Filled with the conversation she'd had with Fina that morning.

"_You seemed to feel the need to double check Daniel for injuries," _She had seemed so accusing

"_Because he's my friend!" _She had insisted, _"I just wanted to make sure Juli had fixed everything. She's the Captain, not the medical officer!"_

The Nolobien just continued to smile, "_Why are you getting so defensive?"_

"_I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!!!"_

"_Don't you understand?"_ Ami had stopped, a look of confusion crossing her face as she had continued, _"Daniel wants to escape from his past. As far as he's concerned, you and his brother are merely people of his past,"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Exactly what I said,"_ Fina's smile grew wider, almost mocking.

"_Excuse me?"_ Ami had gawped at the girl's rudeness, _"Are you…are you saying that I'm nothing but a pain in Daniel's side?"_

"_That's _exactly_ what I__'m saying," _Fina's smile grew smug, _"because Daniel's life, Daniel's future…they are now combined…with mine,"_

That had made her heart stop.

It also made her mind create a list of insults she could throw at her.

"_That's out of line!" _She had sneered in the end, _"It's not like it's my fault we've been friends since we were kids!"_

At that point Daniel had started to wake up and the conversation was brought to an abrupt halt.

"_Daniel wouldn't say those things would he?" _She thought bitterly to herself as she continued to walk, _"No, that Nolobien slut is just making assumptions. I can't be just nothing to him, I just can't,"_

And then a horrible thought crossed her mind, causing her to stop still in the corridor, her blood running cold.

"_but what if I am?"_

* * *

"Do you need a hand with that?" Catherine asked as I approached with a cargo trolley, laden with various supplies and equipment.

"I can handle it," I sighed, "I'm not completely helpless you know,"  
"You realise it's because you don't earn your way that you get beaten up like this," Kurt muttered.

"Does _everyone_ know about what happened last night?" I sighed at Catherine, who merely nodded apologetically, "Kurt, I always try to do the best I can under the circumstances I'm put under,"

"Please," Kurt merely rolled his eyes as he continued his work, "You're merely being swept _along _by circumstances and you know it,"  
"Stop it you two," Carlos snapped, "There's been enough bloodshed in this room already,"

"Well, he should have seen this coming!" Kurt spat at Carlos, "I mean come on, it was bound to happen sooner or later,"  
"If you say so," I sighed, going back to my work.

"I do say so," Kurt now scowled at me, "You're always so hopeful and weak, constantly believe that Zwei crap that someone's going to save us,"

"Someone_ is_ going to save us," I replied tightly, "We can't just wonder the Briar Patch forever,"

"Now see?" Kurt turned to me fully, "How can you think like that? Everyone's just doing as they please, they're all so pathetic! You follow that train of thought, and look what happens, you get pummelled! Dammit Daniel! Can you honestly stand there and think up a good reason to protect these losers? Can you?"

"Dammit Kurt keep your trap shut!" Carlos shouted, "We're here to protect our friends remember?"

"Like Ami Housen?" Catherine suggested, earning a dirty look from my brother.

"Stay out of this," He scowled as he jumped down from his chair, "This is between me and Mr. Self-destruct over here,"

"Are you telling me to just stand around and do nothing?" I asked calmly, "Is that what you're telling me I should do?"

Kurt smirked, "You took the words right out of my mouth. Considering you're lack of talent, I think that's just about all you _can _do,"

"So I can't even try to help?" I was surprising myself at how calm I was managing to keep myself.

"Now you're starting to make sense," Kurt continued to smirk, "Trying without results is just a waste of everyone's time,"

I just stared at him quietly, not answering, not rising, just staring.

"So what are you going to do now big-shot?" Kurt shoved me roughly, "Answer me that, What are you going to do now?"

* * *

"I am picking up several unidentified objects on Long Range Sensors," Serek announced, "Eight vessels in a sphere formation,"

"Enemies?" Juli asked, already knowing the answer.

"I am unable to determine at this time, however that would be the most likely answer," Serek admitted, "This is a basic formation usually used by small Federation Assault Fleets,"

"Have they sent the Fourth Fleet after us again?" Chris grinned, "You'd of thought they'd of learnt their lesson after _last_ time,"

"Well, anything's better than that Guarder ship we had to battle," Kevin sighed with a slight smile.

"Inform the Vital Guarder Crew to enter Standby Mode," Juli ordered Fina, "Insure they're ready for launch at a moment's notice.

Fina nodded silently as she begun her task.

"Here we go again," Juli sighed, "Why can't these enemies ever be rescue ships?"

* * *

"Maybe it would be better if you just sat quietly and watched us work," Kurt sneered as he gave me another rough push causing me to stumble, "Or do you want to try and screw up again?"

"Stop it!" Carlos pulled my brother away, "One more outburst like that and I'll throw you in the Brig for assaulting a superior officer. I don't _care_ if you're the weapons officer," he added as Kurt opened his mouth to object, "I _will _do it! Clear?"

"_Bridge to Lift-Ship,"_ Fina's voice suddenly broke up the argument, _"Bridge To Lift-Ship do you read?"_

"Lift-ship here," I replied as I ran over and sat down in my chair, "What's the problem?"

"_Serek reports in-coming enemies…probably,"_

I raised an eyebrow, "Probably?"

"_He's unsure at the moment, they only just appeared on Long-Range Sensors. Juli's wants the Lift-Ship in Stand-by Mode ready for emergency launch if necessary,"_

"Roger that Bridge, Lift-Ship out," I turned to the assorted Pilots below me, some of their eyes darting between me and Kurt, who simply bared his teeth, challenging me.

"Now's not the time," I said after a long pause, "All hands, prepare for battle,"

* * *

"Why are there still dirty dishes in the sink?" The head chef asked Katy accusingly as she stepped through the doors of the Delta Bravo.

"I did my share," Katy scowled, "I earned my points,"

"but you didn't earn you're _boyfriend's_ points," One of the chef's friends smirked, "You've got to do _all_ the dishes to make up for all the times you used _his _I.D.,"

"You can't be serious!"

"Believe it sister," another friend smirked, "It's only fair. You've been having it way to easy,"

"The only reason Carlos is fighting is to insure my safety," Katy balled her fists, "He's not fighting for you stuck up losers!"

"What did you call us?" The head chef scowled, "That kind of screwed logic isn't gonna work!"

"The only reason you bitches are still alive is because of Carlos," Katy spat, "Therefore, you've got no right to talk to me like that…Umph!"

At that moment Rachel sneaked up behind her and clamped down on her mouth, cutting off all further communication.

"Would you excuse us for a sec?" She smiled sweetly as she dragged the struggling Katy out of the Kitchen, "Me and my friend have to have a little heart to heart,"

* * *

"You're being a jerk Katy," she scowled as soon as the doors closed, "You have to stop saying that Carlos is just fighting for your behalf. It's beginning to sound like you're the most important person on this ship,"

"But Carlos said he would protect me," Katy sobbed, "He said it! I heard him,"

"Katy, the fact you were crying your eyes out at the time gave him very little that he _could _say to comfort you," Rachel sighed as her friend slumped down to the floor, "We have to do everything we can to insure _everyone's _survival. Got it?"

Katy didn't look convinced, "Yeah…but…"  
"Is she going to do those dishes?" The Head Chef stuck her head through the door.

"Yeah, we'll do them," Rachel smiled nervously as the girl ducked back into the Kitchen, satisfied with the answer.

"No," Katy frowned determinately, "I'm not going to do something I don't have to do,"  
"Now you're just being difficult," Rachel scowled as she pulled her up to her feet, "I suppose the only reason you've managed to get away with things in the past is that people consider you to be adorable. The cuteness factor must of made them able to forgive for your selfish behaviour in the past, but right now the situation's changed. We're not at home in our nice warm beds with our ever-loving relatives, we're aboard this tin-can we call the Ryvius, And _I _don't want to end up a target just because of you!"

Katy looked up into Rachel's eyes, on the verge of tears, "But…but Carlos said…"  
"There you go again, constantly referring back to a collection of words one guy said in an attempt to make you stop crying! Snap out of it! Do you _want _to end up like Daniel?"

Katy's answer was cut off my Fina's voice echoing through the hallway Intercom.

"_Attention all hands, Attention all hands. We've detected what could possibly be an enemy fleet at four sixty, Shear Three. All hands, man your battle stations. The Ryvius is heading into battle. I repeat, all hands, man your battle stations,"_

* * *

Captain Elizabeth Topaz and Commander Mira Templar had known each other since the Academy, and had served with each other throughout their long careers. They had taken the same classes, offered placements on the same ships, and had both joined Section 31 at the same time. Neither of them married, for they both found men to be arrogant, selfish prigs.

Now both into their seventies, They were satisfied at the lives they had lived, thinking in their hearts that they had both done the Federation a great service. They both felt that Section 31 was the best thing that had ever happened to the Federation, and felt that it would be run ten times better if it was in control.

It was for this reason that Marcus Tucker assigned them as Dicastia's Captain and First Officer.

"Judging by the data recovered from the Impulse's databanks, I've managed to plot the estimated course of the U.S.S. Ryvius," The Guarder Pilot announced, "Science station reports no sign of their Vital Guarder being activated however,"

"Science station can report on his own," Templar growled, causing the agent at the console to scowl deeply, "Deploy the Vital Guarders, we'll completely encircle the Ryvius before they knew what hit them,"  
"And hurry up about it," Topaz snapped, "Right now you youngsters are barely fast enough for maximum performance!"

Outside, the large form of the Dicastia began to segment and detach from it's wiry body, each of the diamond shaped sections shooting off into the Red Abyss towards their target.

"And now," Topaz smiled as she settled back in her chair, "It's time to succeed where those male imbeciles of the Impulse failed. Why don't we turn the current around on them?"

"Activating Vital Guarders," The pilot announced, ignoring the bristling Science and Tactical officers, "Preparing web spinners…"

* * *

"What the?" Chris frowned at his console with disbelief, "The currents…their changing! We're being pulled in!"

"I'm detecting an unknown technology at work," Serek frowned, "It appears to be similar to a Tholian web, only it bears the signature of Federation technology,"

Juli stared at the Vulcan with disbelief, "Are you saying we're being attacked by Federation Tholian web?"

* * *

I sat amidst the chaos of pre-launch sequences, listening to the pilots run their checks with one ear and the panicked voices of the Bridge with the other. I closed my eyes slowly, trying to sort out my mind, preparing for the coming battle, only to find myself slipping away completely. I found myself away from the VG Bridge, even though I could still hear various voices calling out reports, standing on the very edge of Ryvius's central fin, staring out over the Sea, that girl, the girl in pink standing right beside me.

We stared out together, watching as a large crimson form slowly emerged from the shadows of the red Abyss.

"That ship," I began slowly, not taking my eyes off it, "What is it?"

The girl made no reply for a moment, continuing to stare at the double hull before she finally replied.

"U.S.S.…Dicastia,"


	53. Incomprehensible Prologue

**INCOMPREHENSIBLE**

**PROLOGUE**

"The web is literally shifting the currents around us, trapping us within a sphere with Ryvius in it's centre," Kevin reported grimly, "Estimated radius is…twenty kilometres,"

"That would be a logical strategy," Serek nodded, "By starting with a larger area, the capture of our vessel would be more likely,"  
"That's not helping Serek," Juli muttered under her breath.

"This web…" The Vulcan frowned at his screen, "Although it appears to based on Tholian technology, it is different in numerous places. For example, a Tholian web is merely strings of pure energy, however this web is moulding into a perfect sphere, and is inducing a gravity effect on us,"

"I'll say," Kevin muttered, "The pressure is creating Micro-fissures through two hundred and thirty of our sections,"

"And because it's not essentially a energy weapon or projectile like Phasers or torpedos," Ran added, "It's passing through our shields like they weren't even there,"

"It appears to be worse then that," Serek's features became dark, "The gravitational forces at work are pushing down on the shields, causing them to buckle,"

"Like Earth's tectonic plates," Juli murmured, "locking up against each other, creating earthquakes,"

"Can't we break free somehow?" Chris looked around wildly, "Firing a torpedo or something?"

"Firing a weapon would only destabilise our own shields," Serek replied gravely, "If that were to occur, the Ryvius would me crushed within seconds,"

"It's another ship…" Juli realised, gripping the armrests tightly, "Another ship like ours,"


	54. Incomprehensible Part I

**INCOMPREHENSIBLE**

**PART I**

"Juli wants to know if the Lift-Ship has been affected by the gravitation fields," Fina's face come up on my screen as the Control Room was bathed in a red glow, the alert klaxons blaring in my ears.

"Marco's report indicate no damage," I replied calmly as several late Sub-room Technicians ran towards a nearby Turbolift, "All pre-flight checks are complete, and the last of the technicians have finally boarded. We're ready to launch when you are,"

"Hold on," Juli's face suddenly appeared next to Fina's, _"If we launch the Lift-Ship now the Vital Guarder will become closer to the outer shell of the web. It'll exceed it's gravity Limit and come flying apart! Do NOT launch just yet. Remain in stand-by until further notice,"_

Juli's face suddenly appeared next to Fina's, 

"After capturing us like this, the enemy's not just going to sit back and ignore us!" Kurt snapped.

"Those are the Captain's orders," I sighed as I sat back in my chair, "We follow them to the best of our abilities. We remain in Stand-by Mode,"

"Screw stand-by mode!" Kurt snapped, "I'm not just going to sit by and wait for Ryvius to be picked apart bolt by bolt!"  
"But Kurt…"

"He's right Dan," Carlos's voice, "We're in the middle of a crisis, now's not the time to be taking it easy, so just sit there and be quiet and let us work!"

And just like that, I had gone from feeling like I was doing something important, to feeling absolutely useless.

* * *

"It is safe to assume that the enemy's attack has already commenced," Serek reported, "Judging by the density of the sphere, I estimate it is sixty percent completed at this time,"  
"What are your orders Juli?" Chris looked behind him to the Captain.

"Yeah come on!" Kevin looked like he was about to be sick, "If you don't tell us to do something soon we're all gonna get crushed by our own shielding!"

"We…need to polarise our shielding in order to try and destabilise the Federation Web," Juli glanced down at her screen, trying to come up with some kind of plan, "Then…we need to figure out a way to escape…somehow,"  
"That's not a plan genius," Ran scowled.

"Just hurry up and give us permission to launch," Carlos's voice echoed through the Bridge.

"Is that a wise decision?" Serek asked, turning to Juli.

"I'd recommend it," Chris nodded his head, "Maybe they'll figure something out,"

"Yes but…" Juli's eyes darted to her hand, where Blue's Bandana lay tucked safe and sound between her fingers.

What on earth could she do?

* * *

"Serek, you have to let us launch," Carlos insisted again, "It's the only way,"

"Very well," The Vulcan's voice came through, _"I am streaming Commander Wayneright the proper Launch Codes,"_

The Vulcan's voice came through, 

"And send him the Missile protocols, this time for the upper and lower torsos," Kurt added.

"Setting up a narrow band transmission," Catherine added, "This way we'll be able to keep a positive communication with Ryvius,"

"Mr. Wayneright," I came out of my thoughts as Serek's image appeared on screen, _"I have sent you the proper protocols. Only you're Access code will activate Launch procedures,"_

I came out of my thoughts as Serek's image appeared on screen, 

I nodded quietly, well at least I'm good for something.

"Computer, recognise Wayneright, Daniel K., Lt. Commander. Authorisation code Wayneright five, two, seven dash Alpha. Disengage Access Corridor and prepare to launch the Lift-Ship. Time to Launch…Twelve minutes,"

"COMMAND CODE ACCEPTED" The computer announced a minute later, _"ACCESS CORRIDOR DISENGAGED. LIFT-SHIP LAUNCH IN TWELVE MINUTES,"_

The computer announced a minute later, 

"Alright," Carlos nodded, "That means I want the Vital Guarder launched in twenty minutes, starting now,"  
"Are you serious!?" Marco gawped as his head Pilot, "There's no way we can launch this thing in twenty minutes!"

"I've already loaded an appropriate launch solid," Carlos grinned, "All we have to do is insure all Replication Missile Bays are fully loaded with Quantum missiles, and ready to open…"  
_"Daniel,"_ I looked down at me screen, only to find Fina smiling comfortingly at me, _"Hang in there. I know you and the Vital Guarder will prevail,"_

I merely nodded before switching the comm. Channel to stand by.

"Glad you think so,"

* * *

"I'm receiving confirmation from the Control ship," The Guarder Pilot announced, "The Web is complete. We have completely encased the Ryvius it a gravitational field warp,"

"That was too easy," Templar muttered.

"Isn't the Ryvius a Vaea battleship class?" Topaz pondered, "Surely they'll be able to break free sooner or later?"

"You're forgetting Elizabeth," Templar held up a contradictory finger, "That of all the Vaea ships, The Vaea Cruiser, this ship, created the most gravitational force. All that is left for us to do is to _torture_ the Vital Guarder,"

Topaz nodded as she glanced back at the Vaea Sphix behind her. A large red biological orb of a being, held up by numerous strands of itself within it's glass container, beating softly like a tender human heart.

"We'll begin bombarding them once we enter firing range," She sneered, a glint in her eye that was beginning to look disturbingly like Cooper's, "Hurry up! You call this your best? You're barely reaching optimum standard!"

* * *

_"Attention all hands, Attention all hands. The Ryvius is about to commence battle with an enemy vessel. As a safety precaution all bulkheads leading to sections near the outer hull will be sealed in five minutes…"_

Ami sighed as she continued to walk down the corridors, heading towards the inner sections.

"Whatever you say _Miss_ Fina," she scowled to herself.

"It is my sorry duty to inform you that the enemy vessel is of the same class as the Ryvius. Judging by it's estimated size, we presume it to be a cruiser of some kind…"

"Another enemy ship like ours?" Ami paused in her step, "Another ship. Another Vital Guarder," She bit her lip slightly, "I just hope they're gonna be alright,"

* * *

Katy sighed as she pushed the last stack of dishes onto the counter, Fina's message continuing overhead.

"Carlos," she sighed, as she leant on the surface, "Where are you when I need you?"

CRASH!

The girl jumped with surprise as she accidentally leant on one of the stacks of dishes, sending the sailing down to the hard floor, shattering on impact.

"Now look what you've done," Katy looked up with a scowl to see the head chef standing over her, her two friends sniggering behind, "You better clean this up before the battle starts, or you're gonna be real sorry like. I don't give me that look," she threatened at Katy's scowl, "Because you won't like what I do next if you keep it up,"

* * *

_"Lift-Ship separation complete," Serek reported over my Communicator, __"You may launch the Vital Guarder when ready,"_Serek reported over my Communicator, 

"Ryvius gives us the go-ahead to launch the Vital Guarder," I nodded to Carlos.

"Opening Launch Bay doors…Catherine, your up,"

"Vital Guarder…Launched,"  
_"You have my permission to use any means necessary to win this fight,"_ Juli's shaky voice came over the intercom, _"Just try not to do anything _too_ dangerous,"_

"Right now, everything's dangerous," Kurt muttered darkly.

"Stay focused!" Carlos snapped, "Lose it for a second could mean life or death out here,"

"Shields at maximum," Robert called out as Kurt glared at Carlos.

"Opening Missile Bay Doors. Upper and lower torso," Kurt added.

"How many missiles total?"

"Both bays are loaded. We have forty Quantum missiles total,"  
"That's not a lot," I mused to myself as the pilots continued their work, "In the thick of things, that's not a lot at all,"  
"How exactly to you plan to attack them?" Marco was starting to look panicky, "It's pitch black out there…literally! And our scanners aren't working,"

"Then we'll just have to guess," Carlos shot back, "Shoot where we think they're gonna be,"

"We're fighting blind," I muttered to myself, "We can't see a thing,"

"Any guess as they're next move?" I barely heard Carlos speak up, "Come on people think?"

"Maybe they'll tow us?" Catherine offered hopefully.

"More likely they'll just keep shrinking the Web until we're crushed," Kurt muttered grimly.

"U.S.S.…Dicastia,"

"Daniel?" Carlos looked over to me with confusion, "What did you say?"

"U.S.S.…Dicastia," I rubbed my temples, trying to get rid of a pain that was forming there, "Vaea Cruiser. Of all the Vaea vessels had the greatest control over their gravitation field warp…"  
"What's he talking about?" Catherine looked over the divider to my brother.

"Ignore him," Kurt spat, "He's just trying to get attention,"  
"…in initial tests, two Cruisers managed to encompass an entire fleet of sixteen vessels, destroying them instantly,"

"He sounds like he's reciting something from a book," Carlos frowned, "Or a database,"  
"Just ignore him," Kurt spat again, "He's just trying to sound like he's doing something important,"

"Standard procedure including Vaea Cruisers involved capturing target ship inside a Gravitational Web, before bombarding it with Bosscon class torpedoes…"

"SHUT IT!!!" Kurt bellowed, snapping me out of my trance, "JUST SHUT IT!!! YOU'RE TALKING CRAP!!! JUST SHUT UP AND…"

"There's a fluctuation in the Web!" Marco suddenly interrupted, his eyes wide, "Something's coming through! It's a…a,"

"What?" Carlos turned to Marco urgently, "What is it?"

"It's a…Bosscon torpedo,"

The silence was suddenly shattered as the torpedo impacted against the sheilds of the Ryvius, sending shockwaves down our way, causing the Lift-ship to shudder and jolt in it's wake.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?" Carlos bellowed over the alarms.

"PORTSIDE, DIRECTLY BELOW!!!" Marco cried back, "I DON'T GET IT! HOW DID THEY GET INTO THAT KIND OF FIRING POSITION? THE WEB BEGAN DIRECTLY IN FRONT OF US!!!"  
"I reading another impact," Carlos gritted his teeth as he accessed Marco's station, "Starboard side this time,"

"I don't get it," I clenched my fists, "How did they get over to the other side so quickly?"

"You should know!" Kurt snapped, "You're the one who came up with this data!"

I closed my eyes, trying to concentrate on the information I'd spoken moments ago, but it was gone now, I couldn't remember where I got it from, or any other data. I shook my head sadly.

"Dammit!" Kurt punched his console, "I still haven't gotten control of the lower torso missile launchers!"

"I'll look into it," I got up from my chair, "If anything I'll probably be of more help down there then up here,"  
"But Daniel," I stopped as I passed Carlos, "What happened? How did you know they were going to attack with Bosscon Torpedoes?"

I frowned at him for a moment, before continuing my way to the Turbolift.

"All I can remember is they're creating minor fluctuations in the Web to fire the torpedoes through. That's all I can remember," I sighed as the doors hissed shut, "I'm sorry,"

* * *

"Vital Guarder come in," Juli's voice was filled with static, _"Do you read me? Vital Guarder come in!"_

Juli's voice was filled with static, 

"Vital Guarder here," Carlos pressed a button on his console, not taking his eyes off the Turbolift doors where Daniel had been moments before, "What's your status Ryvius?"

"We're getting hit pretty bad," Juli's voice faded out slightly as another torpedo impacted against the great ship, _"We think they're trying to weaken our shields so the Web can crush us or…"  
_Suddenly her voice was completely engulfed by static, the Control Room shaking from the impact.

Juli's voice faded out slightly as another torpedo impacted against the great ship, Suddenly her voice was completely engulfed by static, the Control Room shaking from the impact. 

"Juli?" Carlos suddenly focused on his console, "Juli can you read me?"

"…been hit again," Carlos breathed a sigh of relief as Juli's voice returned, _"Section one ninety-seven…oh no,"_

Carlos breathed a sigh of relief as Juli's voice returned, 

"What?" Carlos froze, "What is it? Juli?"

"There…was a breach in the hull," Carlos's eyes widened at the Captain's shaky words, _"And…there were life signs in that section,"_

Carlos's eyes widened at the Captain's shaky words, 

Carlos slumped in his chair as the Pilots gasped and talked anxiously among themselves.

"Someone was in there?"

"But one ninety-two is right next to the outer hull!"

"Why didn't they evacuate?"

"Oh crud…" Kurt just looked for a loss, staring out into space, his eyes unfocused, "Oh…dear God…"

"People…people were killed?" Carlos looked down at his hands, watching as they seemed to shake to their very cores, "Innocent people died? YOU BASTARDS!!!"

"NO DON'T DO IT!" Catherine screamed, but too late. In his rage, Carlos had fired half the load of twenty Quantum Missiles randomly at the shell of the Web. Twenty missiles impacted against the orb with force, each exploding against it, their shockwaves sending everyone flying from their seats.

When the dust settled, the Web remained, unscathed, unscratched.

* * *

"Bah! Not even Quantum Missiles work against that thing!" Kevin scowled at his readings.

"We're exceeding our gravity limit," Serek reported grimly.

"This is why we needed more workers!" Chris scowled.

Juli slumped down into her chair, the various reports slowly becoming echoing and slurred.

"More and more people are dying," she whispered to herself, "Only this time…it's my fault…"

"Juli!" Kevin cried out, "What should we do? What _can_ we do? Surely there must be something we can do!"

"You're the Captain!" Ran insisted.

"I know," Juli shook her head, "I'm trying!"

"I'm receiving a call from the lower decks…it's Pat Campbell," Fina frowned, "He's requesting assistance…There's a fight going on,"

"Well tell him we're busy," Chris snapped, "We don't have the man-power to spare.

"Where's Lucson?" Juli turned her full attention to Fina.

"Apparently, he's the one in need of help," Fina continued to frown, "Apparently he was trying to stop a group of thugs from harassing Pat,"

"Quickly, send someone down there to help him,"

"WHAT KIND OF DECISION IS THAT!?!" Kevin slammed his hands down on his console, "We can't spare any men!"

"Then what can we do?" Juli slumped back into her seat, the Bridge continuing to shake and rattle around her, "Nothing, that's what,"

* * *

I continued to walk down the corridor quietly, stumbling every so often. A part of me was scared. I felt like I was loosing it. Where had that information on the Dicastia come from? And how did I know the enemy's name?

It was then that I saw her.

That girl in pink.

She stood in the darkness of the corridor, her blank eyes studying me intently.

I frowned suddenly, "You,"

Everything had started when I'd first seen that girl during the evacuation of The Delta. I knew my mind hadn't been that messed up _before_ I'd seen her. She had to be the cause of it.

As though realising I'd noticed her, she began to fade into the darkness of the corridor, out of sight.

"Oh no. you're not gonna get away that_ easily,"_

that 

I began to make a move to follow her, only to stop as I felt something press into my back, accompanied by a deep, laboured and familiar breathing.

It could only be one person.

"Hello Blue," I looked over my shoulder slightly, "Long time no see,"


	55. Incomprehensible Part II

**INCOMPREHENSIBLE**

**PART II**

"_You have to do something Lift-Ship!" _Chris's panicked voice came over the speakers, _"If you don't we're all gonna be crushed!"_

"_I don't believe it!" _Anina's voice was heard in the background, _"This can't be real. This can't be happening!"_

"_Control your emotions,"_ Serek's stern voice came through, _"We must take rational measures against these events,"_

"_Don't worry," _Fina insisted, "_As long as we have the Lift-Ship and the Vital Guarder…"_

"_Shut up!" _Anina screamed, _"How can you be so calm in a time like this?!"_

"_Daniel! Carlos!" _Chris's voice came back full force, _"It's your jobs to do something! So get you acts together and DO SOMETHING!!!"_

Catherine sighed as the ramblings of the Zwei continued, "And these guys were supposed to be the best of the best of Starbase Delta?"

"That's it!" Kurt fumed as he jumped over to Daniel's console, "I'm tired of all this shit!"

"Kurt no!" Carlos cried as the younger Wayneright punched in something to the console, "Don't do it!"  
Too late.

"Listen up you losers!" Kurt had opened a channel to the entire ship, "You continue to force your troubles onto other people and then expect it to all turn out all right? All you do is sit on your butts all day making demands of other people, and then to add insult to injury, you _actually_ think you've done something to get this hunk of scrap metal home quicker! Well I've got news for you: You've done squat! For all the good you bastards do, you might as well be dead! So I don't want to hear any more orders from people who just want to sound like they're in charge! I'm gonna do what I want, when I want, and I'm not gonna hear any complaints about it! Got it!?"

* * *

Katy yelped with pain as one of the head chef's friends stamped on her hand. 

"Sounds like you're boyfriend gave us quite the mouthful," she spat.

Katy merely scowled as she stood up slowly, putting the last remnants of the dishes back into the replicator, "That wasn't Carlos,"

"But how would we know?" The other friend and the chef herself grouped around the smaller girl, blocking her exits, "According to him, we're all losers remember?"

"But you're right about one thing," The head chef sneered, "That couldn't of been your boyfriend. That Zwei suck-up could never say something so damm cool!"

SLAP!

The chef reeled with surprise as Katy slapped her round the face, the pig-tailed girl breathing raggedly, her eyes narrowed with hate and loathing.

"You girls haven't shown a shred of gratitude towards Carlos!" She screeched, "Do understand _anything_ he's done? The battles? The constant training? Boy, you lot _are_ losers!"

The chef stared at her intently for a few moments, before she cracked her knuckles, "You're gonna regret you even got up this morning after _that_ outburst,"

* * *

"Robert," Kurt barked, "Cut off transmission to the Ryvius. Catherine, develop a gravity field ahead of the Ryvius," 

"If you say so," The Ba'ku sighed, "Whatever happens, don't blame me if It goes wrong,"

"What's the point to this?" Carlos glared at his screen, "There's just no point to this!"

"Shut it!" Kurt snapped, "I'm doing what I think is right!"

"You've gotta be kidding us!" Robert snarled as he got out of his seat, beginning to approach the younger Wayneright menacingly, "There's no way…"  
"Sit down," The Pilot reacted with shock as Marco grabbed his friend by the wrist, "Right now, the only thing between us and total destruction is Wayneright. We have to trust him. We don't have a choice,"

"Now I get it!" Carlos snapped his fingers, "You're gonna use the Gravity Gun to firing a compressed field through _their_ field! But that won't leave us with a lot of time,"

"You're just going to have to trust me," Kurt looked up calmly, "Just make sure the Launchers are loaded with Missiles. Bosscon class would be best,"

"Alright tough guy," Carlos muttered darkly, "If it will save everyone, then I'll give it a shot. ALL HANDS, BRACE FOR IMPACT!!! We're going to create a tear in the Web and send the Vital Guarder through it!"

"_What!?"_ Nicks's voice came over the Intercom, _"You can't be serious!"_

"Daniel," Carlos ignored the Ensign's outburst, "What's the status of the lower launchers? Daniel? Daniel!"

* * *

"_Daniel? Daniel!"_

I remained silent, eventually simply deactivating my communicator, not taking my eyes off my apparent captor.

Alan Blue looked a mess, no doubt from being constantly on the run. His blue hair was sticking up all over the place and kept getting in his eyes. His was panting heavily, and his face was a deathly pale.

We stared at each other for the longest time, face to face, Blue holding me at gun point, myself standing as calmly as though I was talking to him about the weather.

Suddenly, the blue-haired teen's legs began to buckle, before the once great Captain of the Ryvius collapsed to the deck, dropping the phaser so it came skidding to a halt next to my boot.

"So…Wayneright…" Blue looked up from his hands and knees, "Are you…my enemy…too?"

And then he collapsed.

* * *

"Stop it!" Katy squirmed in the two girls iron grasp as she was dragged into an empty corridor, "You're hurting me!" 

"That's the idea," One of the girls sneered.

"Let her go!" Rachel cried, "She made a mistake. You can't blame her…"

"You want some of this?" The chef glared at the plain girl, "Cause I'm sure your friend won't mind sharing,"

Rachel faltered, before lowering her head.

"Rachel!" Katy cried as she was dragged further and further away from the Delta Bravo, "Rachel help me! RACHEL!!!"

But she didn't move. She made no move forward, and no move back, she only covered her ears as the screams grew louder, before she finally ran, as fast as she could, anything to drown out the screams.

* * *

"Are they going to try and create a rip through the Web?" Juli gawked at her screen, "Serek you've got to stop them! It's far too dangerous,"  
"We have lost contact with the Lift-Ship," The Vulcan didn't meet the Captain's eyes as he continued to stare at his screen, "Besides. I believe their actions to be the most logical conclusion to this series of events," 

Juli could only stare at him with disbelief, "The most logical conclusion?" She repeated, "What's so logical about a manoeuvre that could very well blow Ryvius to kingdom come!?"

* * *

"Daniel! Daniel! Bah!" Carlos slammed his fist down on his console angrily, "Why doesn't he answer?"  
"Maybe something's happened to him?" Catherine offered. 

"Or maybe he's just a coward like the rest of them," Kurt muttered, "At any rate, I still don't have control over the Lower Replication Missile Launchers. The Gravity Gun is fully charged however,"

"We'll just have to worry about the missiles when we get to the other side," Carlos muttered, "Punch it Kurt! NOW!!"

"I know I know!"

Outside, the orb from the Gravity Gun shot forward towards the web at amazing speed, before impacting against the Web with full force, puncturing through.

"Protect them!" Carlos called out, "no matter what it takes protect them all!"

* * *

_Neeya felt like she was falling, falling through the memories of the beings that occupied the Ryvius. They were coming in. more people were able to see her. Too many….too many people could see her. She was becoming overwhelmed. So many memories. She screamed. She screamed long and loud before she collapsed. She Knew without her the Machine known as the Vital Guarder would fail. Would fail at it's most critical time. She could already hear the beings strangled cries of surprise as everything went haywire around them. It was her fault. Her fault._

_But then something appeared before her. A man. A man dressed in the uniform of what she knew as the Zwei Elite Training Squadron. He tore his eyes from the limp form of a fellow being, coming over to her, kneeling down beside her._

_He held out a hand to her, shaking slightly, afraid that she wouldn't be real. She looked up at him, but his features were blurred. Shakily she reached up to him, interlocking her fingers with his, creating a bond._

"_United…" The man said slowly, "We are strong,"_

"_United," She replied weakly, "We are…strong,"_

_And then, everything went white._

* * *

"System's just came back online," Kurt blinked in surprise. 

"I'm reading something on sensors," Marco frowned, "Their Vital Guarder…it's a Vital Guarders! A multi-component type!"  
"They look Like Tholian Web Spinners," Catherine gazed at her screen, "Only…you know…bigger,"

"Daniel!" Carlos tried to raise his friend again, "Daniel! How long does it take to repair a simple program malfunction?"  
"Too long!" Kurt snapped, "Forget that idiot, I'll just do a bit of rerouting and…" I suddenly stared at his readings, "I just lost all the Launchers!"

"I've just lost control!" Catherine cried, "The Guarder's not responding to my controls!"

"What the hell did he do this time?" Kurt scowled, "When I get my hands on that worm, I'm gonna pulverise him!"

* * *

"What happened?" Topaz stared at her screen as the Web started to rip apart, "What's going on?" 

"The Web's destabilised!" The Guarder Pilot gasped, "They managed to get something through! Something big! It's the enemy Vital Guarder! I'm recalling the Segments…"

"No, wait!" Templar made a move towards her, "One shot from them could destroy them all!"

"Impossible!" The Pilot cried, "I've already set it in motion….

"If you can't stop the recall, fire all torpedo launchers!" Topaz demanded, "Hurry man!"

"I can't" The Tactical officer replied, almost dryly, "To fire the launchers now would severely damage the safety tether and the Guarders themselves,"

"THEN BRING BACK THE GUARDER!!!" Topaz bellowed, "YOU'RE TOO SLOW! MONKEY'S COULD WORK FASTER THEN YOU!!!"

* * *

_I wasn't the Vital Guarder. Not like the last time I'd done this. This time I was everything. I was the Guarder, I was the Lift-Ship, I was the Ryvius._

_I was the Sphix._

_Whatever that was._

_I appeared behind the Lift-Ship, ever the picture of calm. The girl in Pink's essence temporarily mingled with my own. Giving her strength, and helping me with the task ahead. _

_I could hear everyone's thoughts. Carlos, as he continued to try and contact me. Kurt, as he tried to futilely regain control of weapons. Ami, who had found her way to one of the sections near the Outer Hull, praying for our safety. Juli, scared from a lack of knowledge of events around her._

_I saw my target: The U.S.S. Dicastia, Her Vital Guarder being slowly retracted to the Main body of the ship. Four diamonds held together by large struts, the two nacelles along the back two, the Guarder being pulled in between._

_Slowly, I brought my hand upwards along my chest to my face, watching as the Replication Missile Launcher Doors opened easily. I found the problem with the Lower Torso Launchers, repaired it, and loaded them with Bosscon Torpedoes._

"_No matter what…" I held my hands in front of my chest, "I will continue to insure…" I felt the missiles power up, "That everyone," I realised how monotonous my voice sounded, almost like hers, "Will keep on living,"_

_With a deep breath, I thrust my hands away from me, my palms outstretched._

_At the same time, forty shining white streaks of light blasted fourth from the Guarder's chest, streaming towards the large slim object where the Dicastia's Guarder segments had converged, destroying them completely. The remainder shot towards the Dicastia, hitting the giant Cruiser down the centre of the ship, severing one of the two struts in the process._

* * *

"The Vital Guarder's been destroyed!" The Pilot cried. 

"We're loosing main power," The engineer added as alarm bells began to ring, "We're sinking into the Sea, we have to abandon ship!"  
"Can't anyone to anything right?" Templar looked close to pulling her hair out.

"You cowards!" Topaz bellowed as the remainder of the crew ran towards the Turbolifts and Jefferies tubes, "Where you you're think your going?"

"The Escape pods," The engineer replied as she ran past, "Sir, the ship is going down, if we don't abandon ship now we're all dead!"

"Stand and fight!" Topaz commanded while Templar broke down into sobs, "We must stand and fight! For Director Tucker! For Section 31! For the mission!"

"Sorry Ma'am," The Science officer growled, "but for us, The mission isn't worth our lives,"

As the Turbolift doors slid shut, the Sphix tank exploded as the Vaea within destroyed itself. Elizabeth sighed as she slumped down in the command chair, the Bridge tearing up around her, Mira crying her heart out beside the chair.

"And so…" She whispered to herself as Dicastia sunk beneath the Sea, "This…is how it ends,"

* * *

_I watched from my place atop the head of the Vital Guarder as Dicastia slowly began to sink down into the depths of the Briar Sea, small dots of red breaking free of the main structure as it descended. Escape pods I realised._

_No sooner had the Cruiser sunk beneath the clouds, then a huge explosion was heard, followed by a huge uprising of particles and nebulous matter, like watching a Depth Charge go off in the ocean or a atomic bomb sending debris in all directions, the escape pods flying in all directions as they made their way away from the battlefield._

There was a flash of light and I found myself in the corridor I had been in before this had all happened, just as the lights flickered back on.

I looked around wildly, a part of me wondering if it had all been real.

The girl in pink was gone, if she'd been here at all, Blue wasn't though. He still lay there, slumped on the ground where I'd left him.

"_What should I to with him?" _I thought to myself as I gazed down at him. On the one hand, part of me wanted to turn him in. No doubt it would get me some serious credit with the Zwei, not to mention the other members of the crew.

On the other hand…

I sighed as I looked up and down the corridor, tying to find a way out of this mess.

As I did however, Blue's last words came to mind…

"_Are you my enemy too?"_

* * *

"The Web appears to be dissipating," Serek reported evenly, "The surrounding currents are reverting to their original state," 

"So…" Chris blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't dreaming, "Did we win?"

"Seems that way," Kevin smiled triumphantly, "You gotta admit, that Vital Guarder kicks some serious butt!"

"More like the people _controlling_ it," Chris smirked, "They certainty are unbelievable,"

Serek meanwhile leaned back in his chair, steeping his fingers in thought.

"_Carlos Oze, Kurt Wayneright," _He thought quietly to himself, _"Truly, they are the heroes of the hour,"_

* * *

Cheers and applause echoed through the halls of the Lift-Ship as Pilots and sub-room technicians celebrated their victory. 

"Kurt!" The younger Wayneright was caught off guard as Carlos suddenly launched himself at him, grabbing him into a tight hug, "You were totally brilliant!"

"Hey get off me!" Kurt squirmed in the elder teens grip, "You're embarrassing yourself!"

"What? I can't even congratulate you now?" Carlos smirked as he relented his hug, "It's a good job we have you here, I can tell you,"  
"But I didn't do anything," Kurt frowned, "Everything just…cut out,"

"Well, whatever," Carlos smiled as he held out his hand, "You must of done something to save our butts out there, and we're forever grateful, Kurt Wayneright,"

"If you say so," Kurt smirked as he shook his comrades hand, "Not sure what it is I did, but at least it worked,"

"You know what?" Carlos grinned, "I think you're finally one of us now,"

Kurt only shook his head, the smirk still evident on his face, "I wouldn't go that far,"

* * *

The Turbolift doors hissed open to the sound of clapping and cheering as I stepped out of the cab. All around me the Pilots, as well as a few of the Sub-Room Techs from below, were all patting themselves on a back, congratulation themselves on a job well done. 

In the end, I decided _not_ to tell anyone about my second unusual experience. For one, it sounded a tad big-headed saying I single-handedly defeated a vessel almost half the size of Ryvius, and for another, I don't think anyone would believe me if I did.

"I completed repairs to the Lower Torso Replication Torpedo Launchers," I said quietly, hoping no one would hear me as I made my way back to my chair, "It was a faulty Conduit on Deck two twenty-three. I hope it was of some help,"

"You bastard,"

I turned my head slightly, only to find Kurt staring down at me with intense loathing.

This was going to hurt.

* * *

"Captain Bahana," 

Juli turned slightly to acknowledge Serek's presence beside her.

"With your abilities, you could have easily taken control of the situation," he began, "Why did you not attempt to do something to assist us?"

"You're making me sound like a big-shot," Juli replied quietly, "Like Admiral Picard or Captain Kirk. Someone who does well in command. I'm just an ordinary girl. I had no dreams of Command. I actually joined the Academy to become a Doctor. I only managed to get the scholarship by pure chance and the recommendation of the Lecturers of the Academy," She squeezed Blue's bandanna in her pocket, "Give me one patient, and I will be able to deal with it. Give me a crew of five hundred, and I'm nothing. I can't be trusted with so many lives,"

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow in response, before turning away.

"If that is how it is…then so be it,"

* * *

"Why do you continue to live like you've got no responsibilities in life?" Kurt spat, invading my personal space, "It makes me sick to my stomach!" 

"I repaired the conduit," I remained surprisingly calm. I guess that meld with the girl in pink left some of her emotionless residue with me. Hopefully it would disappear eventually, "Before I came here I was the Helmsman of the Ryvius. I fail to see how that can be classed as living with no responsibilities,"

"You BASTARD!!!"

I suddenly saw stars as Kurt punched me roughly in the jaw, causing the faint metallic taste of blood to enter my mouth as I fell to the floor.

I looked up slightly as Carlos's shadow fell over me. My friend looked grimly down at me, his eyes narrow.

"For once, Kurt's right," He said quietly, "I honestly thought you were made of better stuff then this,"  
"I…repaired the conduit," I managed to get out weakly.

"You're lying," Carlos replied, his face still deadly serious, "We could've died today, and you just ran away and hid,"  
"No," My eyes widened, "I…I didn't hide…I fixed the conduit,"

"Save it," Carlos looked away, like I was some kind of road kill, "You're a liar, and a coward Daniel Wayneright, and that's all you'll ever be,"

I watched helplessly as he left, the other Pilots in tow, leaving me lying there in a heap.

Feeling anger welling up in me, I slammed my fist down furiously on the Deck, the sound echoing through the cavernous room. I heard rumours later on from people returning to the outer sections, that around the same time, The Vital Guarder did the same thing, spraying nebulous matter of the Sea in all directions as it did so.

* * *

"Katy?" Ami looked hesitantly around as she entered her quarters, "Katy where are you? The battles over, we won. Don't you want to meet Carlos and the others?" 

She faintly heard the sound of running water coming from Katy's bedroom.

"_Must be in her shower,"_ she thought to herself as she headed over to her friend's room.

"Come on Katy," she smiled slightly as she entered, "If you keep showering like that, your going to use up all the ship's drinking water!"

There was no response from her friend. No quirky comeback, no attempt to make her go away.

"Katy?" now Ami was worried, "Are you okay?" She entered the bathroom, "What's the matter?"

"No," Her friend's faint voice came from the behind the shower divider, "Don't look,"

Ami was now definitely worried. Hesitantly she pulled the divider back, only out of worry for her friend. What she saw made her feel sick to her stomach.

"K…kate?" she barely managed to get out.

"I said don't look," Katy scowled and turned away.

"But where…" Ami felt like she was going to be hurl, "Where…where did you get those wounds….those bruises…"

"I SAID DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!" Katy shrieked, slamming the divider shut.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!"

Ami took a few steps back towards the door…

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!"

She turned to walk faster.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!!!"

She ran. Out of the room, out of the quarters, and down the hall.

She had to get help.

She had to find someone.

Daniel maybe…

* * *

"_And so we continue," Neeya spoke softly to herself as she sat on the edge of the fin, her meld with Daniel giving her the strength she needed to overcome the overflow of memories, "The beings continue…until they die,"_

* * *

In Deep Space Twelve's Observation Lounge, Conrad stared out at the Geshupenste, dwarfing the station with her sheer size as she sat there, waiting for instructions. 

"Are we…to proceed?" Enyin asked as he joined the Agent at the window.

Conrad turned to the traitor to his people slightly, before turning back to the window.

"Soon, my Vaea friend," He smiled slightly, "Very soon, I'm sure,"


	56. Smiling With You Prologue

**SMILING WITH YOU**

**PROLOGUE**

He walked.

Down endless corridors, towards their living quarters, towards the people he now hated with such loathing. Memories of Katy fluttering through his head. The day they met during their first days at the Academy, the days they spent together, laughing, crying, arguing.

He found their quarters, approaching with such a menacing aurora that people around him scattered.

The day in they left Ba'ku space, the day they shared their first kiss. The day she had made him promise to protect her…

He punched in his override key into the doors locking mechanism, his eyes travelling over the three males accompanying his targets, confused looks all around.

"_Just tell me…that you'll always protect me. I just want hear you say it. Please?"_

Now they all lay around the room, some unconscious, but all alive. The three girls lay shivering in one corner, their clothes ripped, their bodies bloodied and bruised. Only now did he break down, the tears running freely down his cheeks as he collapsed to the floor.

"I promised Kate," he spoke in barely a whisper, "I said…I'd protect her…but hell! I COULDN'T DO A THING!!! I COULDN'T DO A SINGLE THING ABOUT IT!!!"

He looked up to the window, gazing out at the Red Abyss with dismay and hate of his own self.

"Maria…" He whispered, "Were you aware of this? That I'm no better then Daniel in matters like this? Is this why you went away? Maria? I need an answer!"

For a brief flicker of a moment, he thought he saw her face amongst the clouds, but it was only for a moment.

"Maria! MARIA!!!"


	57. Smiling With You Part I

**SMILING WITH YOU**

**PART I**

"Lives were lost," The engineer spat, "and as Captain you bare the responsibility. Are you _trying_ to kill us or something?"

Juli made no move to defend herself. She, Serek, Chris and Kevin had been forced into a meeting by some of the crewmembers. Currently they sat in the Bridge's Observation Lounge, the Zwei along one side of the table, the engineer and two bulky looking men from the security department on either side of him. Juli was briefly reminded of some kind of crime boss from an old twentieth century movie

"Don't just sit there!" The representative slammed his hand down on table between them, "Say something!"

"The…the lives that were lost…" Juli began slowly, "and the pain and suffering of those left aboard…they are simply the result of my lack of ability in the field of command. For this, I am truly sorry,"

"The crew doesn't want your apologies," The Representative sneered, "We want you to sort out this mess! Face it, this voyage has been one Zwei screw up after another, and lately you've been screwing up more then usual. I guess that's what happens when you put a _woman _in charge,"

"May I remind you," Serek interrupted as the two security officers chuckled stupidly together, "That the captain of the U.S.S. Voyager was one Kathryn Janeway, and she indeed managed to get a crew of approximately one hundred and fifty men and women home safely,"

"Well what can I say?" The Rep smirked, "There's always exceptions to prove a rule. Let's face it, you practically murdered those people…"

"What do you expect me to do about it!?" Juli suddenly shot up, slamming her hands on the table, startling everyone there, "Have Chris set a course around the Briar Patch until we all expire?"

The representative looked startled from her outburst, but even more so when she threw her communicator at him, before gently and steadily removing her Zwei medallion from around her neck. She then turned to Serek, who happened be sitting next to her, taking his palm, and placing the red triangle of metal in his hand.

"I want you to give this to Daniel Wayneright as soon as possible," her voice was shaking slightly, "Preferably in the next few days. And he better get, because if he doesn't, I'll know,"

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow, "I am assuming this means that you are resigning as Captain of this ship,"

"As Captain, as a member of the Zwei…all of it," Juli scowled as she turned away from him, "I never wanted command in the first place. It was thrust upon me because people felt it was for the best. I never even wanted to join Starfleet, let alone the Zwei! I had no intention of becoming a Federation drone. I just needed the scholarship. My Parents died during the Dominion War. I had no relations, so I was raised in an orphanage. All I wanted was a scholarship, that's all I ever wanted,"

And with that, she left the room, leaving the remaining occupants in an uneasy silence.

* * *

Akihiro sighed as he leant in the doorway of his quarters, gazing out over to the girl's room opposite. 

"It seems…quiet," he murmured quietly.

"Well it would be," Nicks sighed as he fiddled around with various parts of his S.A.D., "With Katy gone, the primary source of noise in this corridor is lost to us forever," He paused for a moment, "I wonder why she moved out anyway?"

"I don't know," Aki turned his head back into his room, his eyes travelling over the mess of machinery, "Must have been something bad though,"

"Why don't we ask Rachel?" Nicks perked up, "I'm sure she'd know…"

"Bad idea," Aki shook his head, "In this case, I think we're just better off not knowing. We might regret it if we get too involved,"

CRASH!

Aki suddenly looked around wildly as Nicks dropped his hyper spanner in surprise.

"What was that?"

* * *

I remained silent as I leant against the corridor wall, glancing down every so often as Ami headed towards the Katy's new Officer's quarters. 

She was dressed differently then usual, with her dark green trousers and dark simple shoes, as well as a simple white sleeveless white vest over which she wore a crimson red jacket, it's collar turned up to hide her neck.

She stared at the door for the longest time, not making a move towards the doorbell.

"_Poor Katy,"_ I thought bitterly to myself as I continued to stare at the opposite wall, _"How could something like this of happened?"_

I remember Ami explaining everything to me as I exited the Lift-Ship, just in time to see Carlos take off down the corridor.

She had been in tears, rolling down her cheeks in streams. I had held her for the best part of half an hour as she cried, until she could cry no more.

It was only until the next morning that she finally felt well enough to try and talk to her friend.

I was suddenly shaken out of my thoughts at the sound of heavy footfalls. I looked up in time to see Ami walking slowly away from the door, stopping only when she came up to my level.

"So…how'd it go?" I asked hesitantly.

"She…she wouldn't even answer the door," she replied softly.

"Oh," I bit my lip slightly, "Well…maybe she just needs time to herself. You know, to adapt. It _was_ one of the reasons we granted her a Officer's Quarters. Let's just…let her be for now,"

Ami looked up suddenly, "Let her be?"  
"It's all we can do," I began, only to be pushed accusingly for my trouble.

"That's nonsense!" she cried, "Giving time to herself and doing nothing is exactly the same thing! I'll do everything I can for her…"

"You're putting your nose in where it's not wanted," I scowled slightly, "Surely you must see that,"

"But she's my friend…" Ami looked like she was on the verge of breaking down again, "One of my best,"  
"I know she is," I took her gently by the shoulders, "And it's for that reason that Katy might find it difficult to talk to you about things. Rushing things never gets anyone anywhere. Sometimes, things just take a little time, that's all,"  
"But that's just nuts!"

"Ami," my voice began to develop a hard edge, "Seeing you right now will only hurt Katy more, and what's worse is that it might hurt you too,"

"Stop acting like an adult!" Ami turned away angrily.

"Stop acting like a child!" I countered, turning her back again, "You must listen to me. You know I'm making sense,"

"But this is Katy…" Ami's eyes were tearing up again, "And she's my friend…and she's hurt…so very badly…Why can't I try to help her?…Why shouldn't I?"

I stood there helplessly as the tears began to run again.

"Why can't I help her?" Ami asked again, bringing her fists against my chest, "Why Daniel?" Ami continued to hit me, but it was so lightly I barely felt it, "Why? Why!? WHY!?"

By this time her tears were flowing down her cheeks, and she was just hanging on to me, sobbing into my shoulder.

Hesitantly, I slowly brought my arms around her, soothing her quietly as she continued to sob, rocking her back and fourth as I rubbed her back in small circles.

"Daniel!" I looked down the corridor with surprise as Akihiro came running down the corridor towards us, clearly out of breath.

"Aki?" I frowned as he hunched over, taking in deep gasps, "What's the matter?"

"It's…it's Carlos," He managed to get out, "He's…after Rachel…"

* * *

"Why didn't you stop them? WHY!?" 

Rachel cowered in the corner of the girl's lobby area as Carlos loomed over her, his fists shaking with anger.

The room was a mess, chairs were overturned, various knick-knacks scattering the floor where they had been thrown by Carlos's rage.

"I…I didn't think they would go this far," She whispered fervently as she trembled, "And I _did_ stop them. Time after time after time, but she kept pushing them, provoking them. I tried but…I didn't know what else to do…"  
"You BITCH!!!"

Rachel cried out in pain as she was suddenly pulled back by her hair, looking fearfully into Carlos's wide eyes

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," he spat, "You _knew,_ didn't you? You knew what was going to happen!" he pulled back further on her hair, causing the girl to scream in anguish, "I can see it in your eyes you know. You _knew_ you were going to betray your friend!"

"No…" Rachel was afraid, "No I…I…"

"You betrayed Katy!"

"NO!!"

Carlos threw her to the floor with disgust, leaving her to cry her eyes out, leaving her a former shell of who she once was.

* * *

"Carlos!" 

I burst through the doors of the girl's quarters just in time to see my friend throw Rachel to the ground with a great deal of force, before turning and walking away, a look of revulsion on his face.

Ami gasped and ran to aid her friend as he left, throwing him a dirty look as she went past.

"I don't want to see your face ever again Rachel Hawkins," Carlos said evenly as he approached the door, "Because if I do…well…let's just say it won't be pretty, even if you are a girl,"

"Carlos!" Ami looked shocked that our friend would even say something like that, but he had already left.

"Stay with Rachel," I ordered as she made a move to get up, "I'm going to sort this out,"  
Ami looked slightly conflicted, but gave in all the same, nodding her acceptance as I left.

* * *

"Carlos!" by the time I'd left, he was already half way down the corridor, "Carlos wait up!" He still continued to walk, causing me to use a different approach, "Lieutenant stand down. That's an order," 

He stopped at that, but didn't turn around.

"Why didn't you wait when I asked?" I approached carefully, "I called to you three times and…"  
"Just back off!" I stopped my approach as he tried to lash out, falling slightly short seeing I was a few steps behind him.

"Calm down," I tried to remain firm, although seeing this side of Carlos was to say the least unpleasant, "Just…breath,"

"What are you going to say Dan?" My roommate scowled at me, "You're Vulcanised arguments are just too painful, you understand?"

"At least hear me out," I kept my voice even and as calm as I could, "Could you of stopped this? Could you? From all the way over on the Lift-Ship, could you have done _anything_ to insure this wouldn't have happened? No, you couldn't. No one sees these things coming, it was a simple fact of life that couldn't be avoided…"

I was suddenly cut off as Carlos suddenly lunged at me, grabbing me by the collar and pinning me up against the bulkhead.

"I'll stop it!" He spat, "No matter what, from this point on, I'm going to do everything in my power to insure nothing like this happens again!"

"It wasn't your fault," I tried to reason, but to no avail.

"Yes it was!" Carlos broke eye contact with me, staring angrily at the floor, "Dammit! Just how many times are we gonna lets this happen?"

He looked up at me again, shaking me roughly, "Answer me that Wayneright! Answer me!"

He finally released his grip, staring down at me hard.

"In…in circumstances like this, it's impossible to save everyone," I stated quietly, "All we can do is live in the now. One person alone…can only do so much,"

Carlos stared at me wildly, and for a moment, I actually thought he agreed with me, then…

"That's just crap,"

I watched as he balled his fist angrily, shaking so badly I was afraid he was going into shock, but he calmed down, staring at me intently with malice.

"I'm moving up to the Officer's Quarters," He said shakily after a moment, "I'm going to protect Kate from there. Judging from your logical argument however," He scowled at me as he began to walk up the corridor once again, "I seriously doubt you'll be able to protect Ami at all,"

I raised an eyebrow at his retreating back, a flicker of non-understanding going across my features.

"If Ami's really that important to you, you'll guard her with your life," he continued as he turned a corner, "But if you're feeling for her aren't as strong as they appear, then I'm sure Kurt will do a much better job,"

I watched him turn the corner quietly, his last words echoing around my head.

"My feelings…" I whispered to myself, "For…Ami?"

"You're getting too deeply involved Daniel,"

I turned to look over my shoulder at Akihiro as he stood in the doorway of our Quarters, twiddling his thumbs.

"And you know that's not really in your character. You're only going end up getting hurt again if you force it. Guys like you and me are better off staying quiet, out of the way, in the shadows,"

I stared at him for a moment, before turning to face him fully.

"Guys like you maybe Akihiro," I replied quietly, "But not guys like me, "I'm not like you. I'm _nothing_ like you. You and me, we have _nothing_ in common, whatsoever,"

* * *

Cass winced slightly as she stirred, listening to a scuffle outside the Brig Forcefield, just outside of view. 

"Charlie?" she nudged the sleeping form of her companion, "Charlie wake up. Something's going on,"  
"Hm?" The blond boy sat up slightly, "What do you mean? What's happening?"

As if in answer to his question the Forcefield, suddenly deactivated with a beep, revealing a smirking green haired girl on the other side.

"Michelle?" Cass rubbed her eyes quickly, staring with disbelief at her sister, "Michelle is that you?"

"Well who'd you think it was, the Easter Bunny?" She laughed, "Come on, sis, I'm breaking you outta here!"

"But…how'd you escape from your cell?"

"Put it this way," Michelle smirked with a wink, "You're not he only one in the family that can flirt their way out of a situation,"

Cass smiled gratefully as she helped Charlie to his feet, "Thanks sis,"

"No problem," Michelle looked back out into the Brig's main room, her eyes falling over the fallen guards, before travelling to the door.

"We better hurry," She muttered, "It'll only be a matter of time before they wake up," She frowned as she watched Charlie follow Cass quietly out of the room, "Why is that idiot following us?"

"That 'idiot' happened to stop you and me from ending up like Joey and Rai," Cass scowled.

"So?" Michelle scowled back, "He does one worth-while thing in his life and that makes him a cool guy? Come on, let's dump him, he'll only slow us down,"

"I'm not leaving him," Cass replied sullenly as the Zwei in question headed for the door, looking up and down the corridor urgently, "He's the only guy I've ever known to stand up to someone for me, and I'm not going to abandon him now. So, what do we do now?"

"Gonna bust out Rai and Joey, then try and find some willing crewmembers to start a rebellion against the Zwei," Michelle voice hardened, "And then…I'm going to insure that traitor Blue pays for his actions. That Bastard doesn't deserve forgiveness, not after he tried to abandon us. He's no better then Douglas,"

"Michelle," Cass's voice was quiet, "I think we should just call it quits,"

"Wha?" The younger sibling stared at her like she was insane, "You're kidding right?"

"What's the point of fighting?" The red-head looked helplessly, "We'll just be fighting amongst ourselves…"  
"What are you saying?!" Michelle's outburst caused Charlie to jump from his watch, "Has prison food driven you insane or something?"

"All I want is to live out the rest of this voyage peacefully," Cass looked away, "I'm tired of all this constant fighting. With other ships, with the Zwei, with each other. That's why I'm going to do whatever Charlie does. I'm going to go wherever he goes. He understands me, and accepts me for who I am, even though I kicked him onto the kerb. From now on, he's my number one priority,"

Charlie glanced back as he heard his name being mentioned, and smiled slightly at Cass's comment. Michelle however, was staring at her sister, the first person she had ever looked up too, like she had grown a second head.

"Have…have you completely lost it!?" She continued to stare, "This had _got_ to be a joke right? You're having me on!"

"I wouldn't joke about something like this," Her face was a picture of seriousness, "I'm staying with him, through thick and thin, Ashton Turtleland the Third,"  
"Charlie," She looked up at him with surprise, "My name's Charlie now. Charlie A. Turtleland. As soon as we get back, that's what I'm going to change my name too," He chuckled lightly, "I don't think anyone around here's ever going call me Ashton again anyway,"

Cass smiled appreciatively, only for the moment to be broken as Michelle approached her, slapping her hard.

"I broke you out of this hell hole because you're my sister," She spat, "And this is the thanks I get? Well forget it! You just lost my friendship, my trust. You can keep playing your lovey-dovey games with this loser, then you can do it by yourself. You're not my sister anymore Cassandra! As far as I'm concerned, we're strangers!"

Cass watched helplessly as she stormed out of the Brig, being careful to shove Charlie out of her way as she did so.

The blond Zwei looked mournfully after her, before turning back to his companion, an apologetic look on his face as he came up to her.

"Will she be…okay?" he asked tenderly.

"She's a strong girl," Cass lowered her head sadly, "She'll get by…"

* * *

"Where the hell does he think he's going with all those supplies?" 

"Does he really think he's going to keep that special status forever?"

I kept my vision forward and my face calm, focusing only on the corridor ahead and the supply box in my hands.

I wasn't going to sit around doing nothing anymore. I knew there were things I could do.

Which was why I was doing this…


	58. Smiling With You Part II

**SMILING WITH YOU**

**PART II**

"Katy?" Ami pushed the doorbell again and again, "Come on Kate, I know you're in there,"

She leant her head against the locked doors. Despite Daniel's pleas, she had returned to her friend's new quarters, determined to try and get through to her.

"Come one Katy," She said again, "Let me in. Let's go back to how things used to be. You know, back on Starbase Delta. Don't you remember?" She sighed as she leant her back against the door, "Remember our first day on board?" She chuckled lightly, "Daniel had caught a bought of space sickness on the way there, and everyone thought it was hilarious how he refused to throw up. And then…" her voice began to crack, "and then…"

"Do you really think we'll ever be able to go back to how things used to be?"

Ami raised her head slightly at the sound of Katy's voice, but didn't turn around.

"Yes," she nodded determinately, even through her friend could see the gesture, "If we try had enough, we can make it the same, I know we can,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"You're lying!"

Ami turned around at the harshness of her voice. She had never heard Katy talk to her like that.

"I should've gone home when The Delta dived," her voice was hard, accusing, "What on Earth processed me to stay?" Ami gazed at the door uneasily as the occupant behind it paused for a moment, "In retrospect though, I'm kinda glad I didn't leave. Because Carlos is here. He's watching over me, My guardian angel,"

She giggled slightly.

"When me and Carlos first kissed, I had a feeling that something wasn't quite right, like we didn't quite connect, we weren't mean to be.

But now I know I was wrong. Carlos thinks of me primarily, everything else is secondary. He wants to insure I never get hurt again," She laughed again, "At least that's one good thing that's happened during this god forsaken voyage,"

"You're making a mistake!" Ami pleaded, "Carlos isn't…"  
"I don't care if I'm wrong!" Katy spat.

Ami's eyes widened, "And you're happy like that? Living in denial?"

"Me? Denial?" Katy laughed cruelly, something that didn't seem to fit her childish nature, "You're a fine one to talk, drifting between the Wayneright brothers like different banks of a river! That's low Housen, real low!"

"What?" a flicker of confusion washed over Ami's face, "What do you…?"  
"You want Dan and Kurt to get along," Katy continued her rant, "Yet at the same time, you want both of them to care for you,"

"I…don't…understand," Ami's confusion increased.

"LAIR!!!" Ami jumped at her friend's yell, "You're lying, even to yourself! I _knew_ you wouldn't understand! You can't even get your brain around the fact that you've got everything you've ever wanted, and your STILL not satisfied! So there's absolutely no way you could understand the way I feel Amelia Housen, No way in Hell!"

"You…you felt like that?" Ami's heart felt like it had almost stopped as she reached out to touch the door, "You felt like that…all this time?"

"And that's not the half of it!" Katy's stinging words continued to flow through the door, "You're being completely unfair, and the only _reason_ you being unfair is you don't even realise it!"

"I want Carlos!" Ami felt tears stinging at her eyes as Katy's words echoed through her mind, "I don't want anybody else! Carlos is the only one for me. He's the only thing I care about any more! I'm not like you! You want them both! Daniel and Kurt! I never want you to come back here!" Ami's head snapped up at those words, "I never want to hear your voice through this door again!"

And then, Ami ran.

* * *

Fina frowned as she wandered the corridors of the Lift-Ship, calling out Daniel's name as she did so.

"_Strange,"_ She frowned as she leant on the Balcony overlooking the VG Bridge, watching Kurt and Carlos conversing about something, _"I wander where he could be?"_

* * *

Juli lay in the darkness of her bedroom, clothed in the dress that Lucson had given her…from Blue.

"_I never asked for much,"_ She thought bitterly to herself as she surveyed the ceiling, _"I just wanted to be happy, and have someone to be with me. Someone like…"_

"You do your own clothes?" She looked up suddenly as she heard Lucson's voice through the bedroom door, "That's impressive Pat. Usually other people just put them in the machine, but you do it yourself?"

"I find a certain satisfaction in washing my own clothes," Pat's bright voice replied, "besides, the machine makes my clothes all scratchy,"

"Oh I see," Juli blinked slightly as her door opened, the elder of the two chuckling slightly, "Well Pat I must say…Oh my!" Lucson looked up from his conversation with surprise, seeing Juli sitting on the bed, a deep scowl on her face, "Oh, hi Juli, sorry I must've gotten the wrong…umph!"

He was suddenly cut off as Juli angrily threw Pat's teddy bear rucksack, (Which had been left in her room for safekeeping while Lucson was out babysitting), causing him to stumble back as she rose from the bed.

"Do you…do either of you…understand the seriousness of the situation we're in?" She scowled as she stormed towards the former Zwei, "How can you do this?" she began to cry, salty tears creating small streams down her cheeks, "How can you just act so normal?" She stumbled forward, collapsing against his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck, "How can you do this?" she sobbed, "How?"

Lucson just stood there for a moment, not completely sure of what was going on, before he simply did what he always did in these situations, and proceeded to hug her tightly, pulling her close.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, "Whatever I've done to cause you so much despair, I'm truly sorry,"  
Juli didn't reply, she just continued to cry into his shirt, but what was left of her rational mind registered his apology, and made her feel…so much better.

* * *

"Nice to see your awake," I smiled slightly as the occupant of the empty storage closet winced as the door opened, "I brought you some supplies. Food, a change of clothes…you know, the usual things,"  
Alan Blue grunted as he kept to the back of the closet, "Why are you helping me?"

I paused as I set the box down by the door.

"Because it's the right thing to do,"  
"The right thing to do?" Blue didn't look convinced, "You mean even after I tried to abandon you, your friends, this ship…Even after I betrayed you all, you feel this is the right thing to do?"

"Don't get me wrong," I stood up straight, staring directly into my companion's stormy blue eyes, "I think you're a traitor, no better then Douglas or Videll, however…" I paused slightly, unsure of how to word what I was trying to say.

Blue continued to stare at me, before finally breaking eye contact.

"You're one strange guy Wayneright,"

"Not really," I continued to gaze at him, "I'm just another normal Human Starfleet Cadet. That's why I'm here,"

"We're on board a four kilometre long battleship with no apparent warp drive and a giant robot, currently ambling around The Briar Patch, on the run from the people we're supposed to serve so loyally. Normal?" Blue chuckled darkly as he fingered the phaser in his hands, "On this ship, normality _is _strange,"

I frowned at him as he continued to grin smugly, as though he'd gotten the better of me. I sighed after a while, before pulling out a Padd from my chest pocket.

"I thought I might as well brief you on our current situation while I'm here,"

"Is that the _right_ thing to do?"

I scowled slightly, before opening the documents on the Padd, "As of current, The Ryvius is currently on a course away from the Hyperion System. As of yet, we've heard nothing about a rescue from any of our targets. Joey, Rai and the others have been confined to separate Brigs around the ship. They're given three square meals a day so I shouldn't worry about them for now. In general however, the crew is becoming erratic and out of control. Some are even classing the situation as hopeless…"

I stopped suddenly as I heard something skid across floor and bounce against my boot. Upon looking down, I frowned as I saw Blue's phaser lying there. I looked up with a raised eyebrow, "Thanks, but I've already got one of those,"

Now Blue's eyebrows hiked up, "You've had a phaser all this time and never even used it?"

"I used it once, during the time when the ship was barely operational…and before they got the phaser suppression system online,"

"Yeah well, take it from me, this one's different. I think Section 31 tampered with it so the suppression system won't affect it. Take it,"

"Why me?" I asked as I bent down to pick up the weapon.

"Well, it might not be affected by the suppression system, but it still comes up on internal sensors when fired," Blue smirked, "It's better for a guy like you to have it. Besides, I'm actually kinda interested to see how you put it to use,"

"The last time I fired a phaser, by brother ended up in Sickbay," I replied tightly, "I won't use it, no matter what,"

"Ah, you say that now," Blue smirked, "But just wait. Eventually you might just a find a use for it. Whether its protecting someone you care about…

Or making things go your way,"

* * *

I sighed as I walked back down the corridor, my thoughts conflicted.

So, now I had a weapon. A good one. I could actually stand up for myself. I pulled the phaser from inside my jacket, where I'd safely tucked it away in the inner pocket to insure no one saw it. I turned it over in my hand, noting how it was actually completely black instead of the standard cream (How I'd only just noticed was beyond me,)

"No," I shook my head as I slipped it back into coat, "It's not the way I work. I won't sink down to that level. There are much better ways,"

"Hey Wayneright!"

I barely turned around just in time to see three sneering cadets bearing down on me before I suddenly felt someone's fist smash into my face.

"What do you think you were doing with all those supplies you special status bastard?!"

"I was assisting someone in need," I replied weakly. It wasn't lie. Not that they saw it that way.

"You really expect us to believe that?" I gasped in pain as I received a punch to the stomach, "Admit it you were just hording all the good stuff, leaving normal guys like us to scrounge up a few point for a decent meal.

"Think about it…" despite the situation, I smiled slightly, "If I was trying to hoard all the 'good stuff' for myself, then why didn't I just use the Replicator in my quarters?"

"You know, he has a point," one of the boys looked unsure.

"Rubbish!" I cried out as I received an upper cut to the jaw, forcing me to the floor, "He just likes to flaunt his status. What better way then to carry a whole flipping box full of goodies through the ship?"

I remained strangely mute as the two continued to bicker, consciousness slowly fading from where I'd hit my head against the bulkhead.

As darkness clouded my mind, I thought I faintly saw that same girl in pink, her arms wide to me, before what looked like Kurt's silhouette appeared from no where.

"I told you," he spat in an echoing voice as the light began to fade, "If you won't stand up for yourself without complaint, you might as well be dead!"

* * *

I awoke after what felt like a few minutes later in a very different environment.

Not for the first time, I seemed to have been knocked out in one place, and woken in another.

It was someone's bedroom, definitely not mine, for the place was slightly more messy then my room, but it appeared it was someone who enjoyed a lot of music, for there were a lot of different chips scattered on the nearby desk. My jacket had been removed and now lay untidily on the bedside table beside me. Various items of clothing were strewn across the floor. Clothes, I realised as my eyes travelled over a particular undergarment, that belonged to a girl.

"Glad to see your awake,"

I sat up suddenly, only to find Catherine O'Neil sitting on the edge of the bed, a tray lain next to her, amongst the items on which appeared to be a Dermal Regenerator.

"You've been out a couple of hours," The Ba'ku orphan picked up a Medical tricorder, running it over me as she spoke, "But you came out of it a lot better then the last time you and the crew tangoed. A few bumps to the head, couple of bruises on the stomach, but aside from that, you're good to go. If Kurt hadn't been there when he was…"

"Kurt?" I looked up from my check to make sure the Phaser was still safe in my jacket (It was still in my Inner pocket. I made a mental note to find a better way to carry it.) "Where is he? Is he around?"

"No," Catherine sighed as she packed up the medical gear, "He took off somewhere," She chuckled lightly, "He must really despise you Mr. Big Bro,"

"That's the understatement of the century," I sighed as I gingerly got out of bed, "Thanks for the treatment by the way,"

"No problem," Catherine's smile faded as I donned my Zwei Jacket, "Kurt's a real loner isn't he? He seems to avoid people when he can, yet he wants people to acknowledge the things that he does. How come? Do you know?"

I paused from adjusting myself in the window, looking down at the ground with a shake of my head, "When it comes to Kurt, you're asking the wrong guy," I sighed as I leant my palm against the cool glass, "I don't like fighting with him. In fact, I don't particularly like fighting in general. All I want is for everyone to get through this voyage in one piece. I want us all to live quietly until we're rescued. That's all I want. Is that too much to ask for?" I turned my head slightly towards her, "Am I really asking for so much? Am I trying to do more then I'm capable of?"

"No, not at all," Catherine shook her head as she came up beside me, "But what you need is to make a mental list of priorities. By doing things one at a time, instead of all at once, I find you can do just about anything,"

I regarded her out of the corner of my eye, "Really?"

"Really,"

"What about you? What's your top priority?"  
Catherine smirked knowingly, "Kurt Wayneright,"

"A death wish then,"

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding," I smirked at her insulted face, "But all jokes aside, I would of thought survival would have been at the top. The top of all our lists for that matter,"

"We all die eventually…"  
"What about the Q? Or the Ba'ku on the planet for that matter?"

Catherine gave me a deadpan look, before turning to look out over the Patch, "Alright, _most_ of us die eventually. That's why I do whatever I want in the present, not the future,"

"I can understand why'd you'd be attracted to Kurt," I sighed after a moments pause, "Everyday, he seems to become more and more impressive. Sometimes I think I recognise his skill more then anyone else,"

"So why don't you just go up to him and tell him?"

"Because I don't want a death wish,"

Catherine smirked, before turning from her stargazing to study me intently.

"What about you Mr. Big Bro? What's your top priority? What do you want more then anything else?"

"To get back to my Quarters in one piece?" I smirked as I adjusted my Jacket and Medallion, "Yeah, sounds good to me. See you at training Catherine,"

The Ba'ku nodded sweetly, before walking me to her front door, watching quietly as I left down the corridor and out of sight.

* * *

Catherine sighed as she watched him go, a whole new insight into the older Wayneright filling her mind.

"_He isn't as worthless as Kurt makes him out to be,"_ She thought to herself, as she headed back to her room, _"Could use a bit more muscle on him though,"_

She found Kurt lying on her bed, now free of his hiding place in the Bathroom, scowling at the ceiling.

"Are you happy now?" She asked as she picked up a few of her scattered clothes.

"Yep," he didn't look at her, "Once again, he's simply proven to me he's a worthless hunk of junk, totally beyond repair,"

* * *

Kate, I'm back!" Carlos smiled as he entered their quarters, "Hope you had a good day, because the more good days you have the better…you'll…become,"

He trailed off as he stared with a mixture of horror and amazement in his eyes.

He was staring at Maria.

"Carlos?" the boy blinked. It wasn't Maria, it was Katy. His Katy. She had just let her hair down, so it now flowed down her back, down to just below her shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"Y…yeah," Carlos could hear his voice cracking, "You just…surprised me that's all,"

"Carlos?" She looked concernedly at him, "Are you crying?"

"Wha?" he checked his cheeks, finding salty moisture on his cheeks, "Yeah, guess I am…"  
"Did you get something in your eye or something?"

"No…" Carlos stumbled towards her, "No that's not the reason…" He suddenly pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly, burying his face in her long brown locks, "I'll protect you…I'm _will_ protect you this time I swear…just please…don't leave me,"

"Do you mean that?" she asked softly.

"Yes,"

"Is that a promise?"

"From now…until the end of time,"

* * *

Instead of heading back home, I found myself instead in an empty Observation Lounge, staring at my reflection in the window. Taking in my messy hair, rumpled uniform, and pale complexion. 

"Look at yourself Daniel," I sighed, "You're a mess. A total wreck. Useless to the world. What _can_ you do for Katy? What can you do for Carlos? What can you do for anyone? What do you have to do now…no, what do you _want_ to do now? What is it? I…want…to…"

"Go ahead and cry, if that is your wish,"

I didn't move as I heard her dull, monotonous voice off to the right. I just glanced briefly as her reflection appeared at my side.

"You seem to know exactly how I feel," I replied quietly. It was the truth. I just wanted to break down and cry. But I'd already done that before, and that time Fina seemed to have been thrilled about it. I wasn't going to do it again, "Not that I care,"

"Don't you want to cry?"

I closed my eyes, trying to blot out the liquid developing there.

"I knew it!" Her voice suddenly took on the emotion of amazement as she turned to me, "You _do_ want to cry!"

"Sometimes…it's important not to cry, even when you want too," I quickly dried my eyes on my sleeve, turning to her in the process, "I can't really explain but…" I smiled slightly, "I believe it holds truth. Like right now…all I wanna do is laugh. Just laugh,"

She frowned slightly, "You want…to laugh?"

"Uh-huh," I chuckled slightly, "They always say laughter is the best medicine,"

"Oh," her usually blank eyes showed understanding as her mouth formed a 'o' shape, slightly mechanically as though she was still getting used to using her mouth.

I smiled at her slightly. In her strange heels, she seemed to be around my height I realised, something I had never noticed until now.

"I'm sorry," I smiled, "I feel like we've known each other for so long, and yet we've never been properly introduced. My name's Daniel. Daniel Wayneright. What's yours?"

The girl stared at me for a moment, her eyes returning to their normal blank state, before she finally spoke, "Neeya,"

"Neeya? Unusual name," Well, better then constantly referring to her as the Girl in Pink I guess, "It's not safe for a girl to be wondering around the corridors alone you know. If you want…I can walk you back to your Quarters…if you have…Quarters,"

Neeya's face broke into a smile before she came forward and hugged my tightly around my neck.

"Thank you," she murmured in my ear in her usual tone, "But I will be fine,"

"Well," I felt uneasy as she stepped back, "If you're sure…"

"I am sure,"

"Okay then," I smiled to her, before deciding to head home, "I'll see you around then,"

My friend nodded, that smile still on her face as I left, waving to me as I approached the exit.

As the door hissed open, I turned back to look at her one last time, only to find she had disappeared once more.

* * *

"Ami?" I opened the girl's Quarters with my Access code, slightly worried that I'd been calling to her for five minutes with no answer, "Ami are you alright? Hello?"

The Lobby was dark and secluded, and slightly empty looking. All that was left was a box of various things such as Tricorders, lamps and the like, and Ami, sitting at the glass table in her red jacket, a piece of paper in her shaking hand.

She looked up as I entered, her eyes wide, her face pale.

"She…she left," she whispered, "I'm…all alone now,"

I stared at her sitting there, so sad and lonely, as one thought crossed my mind.

I wanted to laugh.

So very badly.

But in times like these…

How can I?


	59. Sometimes I Can't Let Go Prologue

**SOME THINGS I CAN****'****T LET GO OF**

**PROLOGUE**

The shouts of pain.

The cries of anguish.

The sickening pleasure he got from their suffering.

Carlos stood among the carnage of the Cargo bay, several crates were on fire, and one cadet, the target of three others, lay bleeding in one corner.

The bullies now lay unconscious, the leader cowering in his grip.

Why did you have to hurt him!?" He bellowed over the roaring alarms and crackling flames, "Why? WHY!?!" He shook his target as the flame suppression system came online, "Don't you bastards get it!? Can't you get it through you're thick skulls that this is wrong!?"

"I…I won't do it again!" The cadet whimpered, "Please…let me go…"

"Who the Hell…" Carlos rose his fist angrily, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WILL BELIEVE THAT CRAP!?! I'VE TRIED SO HARD TO GET MY POINT ACROSS! BUT YOU CONTINUE TO IGNORE ME! TO DISAPPOINT ME! AS SOON AS I TURN ME BACK!  
**WHY!?!**"


	60. Sometimes I Can't Let Go Part I

**SOMETIMES I CAN****'****T LET GO**

**PART I**

I could feel something plugging my nose, blocking my air supply. I COULDN'T BREATH!!!

"Daniel," Someone's soft voice came from above, "Time to wake up,"

I shot up from the lack of oxygen, causing my apparent attacker to let go with amusement.

"Carlos," I muttered groggily as I tried to get my breath back, "You know I don't like it when you do that. A simple shove will…"

I cut myself off as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, managing to focus on the person who was sitting on the edge of my bed.

It wasn't Carlos.

"Good morning," Ami said brightly, "Have a nice sleep?"

I groaned as I held my head in my hands, trying to get the gears in my head to work properly.

"I'm sorry," I continued to rub at my eyes, smiling sleepily to my friend, "Good Morning. Yes, my rest was very enjoyable,"  
"Aww come on," Ami smiled fondly as she smoothed down my messy hair, "No need to be so formal. Now come on and hurry up or you'll be late for work!"

I raised an eyebrow as she practically skipped out of the room.

The thing that had just perplexed me was how much like my mother she had just sounded like.

Or maybe some over worrying wife

* * *

"There's seconds if anyone wants them!"

I walked into the Main area five minutes later, buttoning and belting up my Zwei jacket as I did so, only to find the glass table set for four and laden with eggs, bacon, toast and other assorted morning items of food.

"Wow, looks great!" Aki beamed as he sat down, immediately helping himself to some eggs.

"Hey Daniel," Nicks scowled at me as I sat down, "Will you remind me why we agreed to let her stay here?"

"Because I refuse to leave her alone," I replied sternly, buttering some toast as I did so, "It's too dangerous,"

"Hm," Nicks looked over to Ami on the other side of the table, "And are you gonna cash in on Dan's unlimited status too?"

"Now why would I do that?" Ami frowned as she squashed some of the bacon between two slices of toast, "Daniel's my oldest friend. Nothing more, nothing less,"

* * *

"Ah, that hit the spot," Nicks sat back around half an hour later, "Come on Aki, time to go work for the slave-drivers,"

"We have to clean out Section Twenty-Seven today," The chubby Lieutenant reminded him as they left.

"Let's not talk about work until we have to…"

"Here you go,"

I glanced behind me as I prepared to leave, only to find Ami standing there, a small tin box in a spotted handkerchief in hand.

"Oh," I blinked at the object, "Forget it, It doesn't…"

"Oh come on," Ami smiled sweetly as she pressed the box into my hands, "I think you could use a nutritious meal. if you ask me, I don't think you're getting enough calcium these days,"

I looked down at the package uncertainty, "It's not F set, plus sixty is it?"

"No silly," Ami giggled, before frowning as she eyed my slightly off centred Zwei medallion, "Oh look at this," she fussed as she proceeded to straighten it, as well as going over the rest of me to check for imperfections, "Honestly Daniel do I have to dress you myself? If you're going to insist on going to work, you may as well look presentable,"

"Yes dear," I sighed irritably. Why was I getting the feeling like I was married or something?

"There we go," Ami smiled satisfactorily, before leaning up on her toes and kissing me lightly on the cheek, pushing me out of the door as she did so, "You have a good day now!"

I smiled uneasily, the pressure of her kiss still on my skin, before saying my goodbyes and heading towards the nearby Turbolift.  
Yep, I _definitely_ felt like I was married!

I sighed as I entered the cab that would take me down to the Lift-Ship, leaning my head against it's curved side as the doors slide shut.

"Deck two twenty,"

I closed my eyes as I felt the Turbolift jerk into motion, my mind milling over fairly depressing thoughts.

I couldn't do anything. Not for Katy, not for Rachel…not even for Carlos! And now…

Now I just had Ami to worry about.

* * *

Ami continued to smile and wave to Daniel's back as he headed slowly down the corridor, only for her hand to drop to her side as he turned the corner, her smile turning into a sad, thoughtful look.

"_How?"_ She wondered to herself, _"How did I manage to get to this point in my life? Why did I even _come_ to Starbase Delta?"_

She sighed as she headed into her new Quarters, Carlos's old room, rummaging around in the bag that she had hurriedly packed in the rush to evacuate the sinking station. Finally, she found what she was looking for. It was a small photograph, no bigger then the palm of her hand, of when she, Daniel and Kurt had been kids, back before the two boys had begun fighting. It had been on a beach somewhere, in England she believed, around a year after the Dominion War had officially ended. Ami was in the centre, with Daniel on her right, and Kurt on her left. The first two were laughing and smiling at the camera, Kurt however seemed to be shying away from the camera, a slightly scowl on his face.

"_I remember now," _she smiled down at the photo,_ "It all started out when I found out both Daniel _and_ Kurt were heading off to the Academy Training Centres. I was still unsure of what to do with my future. I mean I'd joined the Ship Attendant Program the same time Daniel joined the Academy, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to wait tables on starships for the rest of my life. At the time though, going into space seemed like a good idea, and I'd barely talked to either of them for two months,"_ she looked up quietly out of the window, watching the churning crimson Patch outside flow past,

As she stared out over the Sector, her mind drifted back to the day they had set off for Starbase Delta, when she and Daniel had had a slightly heated conversation in his temporary quarters aboard the Eclipse…

* * *

"_Okay I'll bite. What exactly are you doing here Ami?"_

"_I'd of thought it'd be obvious,"_

"_If you were in Starfleet, maybe. But last time I checked you were part of the ship attendant program,"_

"_Well…I am. I got transferred to Starbase Delta for training in the field."_

He had snatched the padd out of her hands, going over it with narrowed eyes, before he finally read who financed her.

"_Diana Wayneright!? MY MOM RECOMMENDED YOU!?!"_

"_She knew I wanted to go, my parents couldn't afford it, so she funded me. Besides…Someone has to keep you and Kurt apart,"_

"_KURT'S HERE TOO!?! I thought he was being sent to Starbase Eta next month?" _he had slumped onto the bed, in shock.

"_Nope. Apparently one of the Cadets called in sick. Kurt was next on the list."_

"_Damm! It's not fair. Agh!"_

* * *

"_Although I hadn't seen Daniel in ages, I guess I was kinda relieved, if a little disappointed that he hadn't changed a bit," _Ami sighed as she set the picture down on the bed-side table, lying back on her bed heavily, _"I had come to The Delta for reasons I'm still trying to understand, and then suddenly we found ourselves in the middle of a terrible accident! Things went totally out of control, and we had no idea what was going to happen from one second to the next. And then, we learned of a giant deep space starship, hidden within the central core of Starbase Delta itself._

_The U.S.S. Ryvius._

_When we first came on board, I thought help would arrive soon. The Briar Sea's currents had only blown us approximately two or three weeks away from Ba'ku space after all. I honestly believed that. Even after we were braded as Terrorists, I still continued to believe we would eventually be rescued, for the simple reason that I knew we'd done nothing wrong. After that, I became too engrossed in my daily chores to even worry about rescue any more, that and the battles that seemed to happen every other day._

"_I guess in the midst of it all, I overlooked a few things…_

_About Kurt…_

_About Fina…_

_About Carlos…_

_About Rachel…_

_And maybe…" _Her thoughts travelled back to that time, so long ago, when Daniel had visited her with concern, _"About me…"_

* * *

"_If you want my personal opinion," _She heard Daniel's voice behind her as she lay on her bed, _"I think you're working yourself a bit hard,"_

"Oh, just shut it," she replied edgily.

He had remained silent for a moment as he sat down on the edge of the bed, while she had continued to stare at her bed head.

"_Well," _he had started again _"At least you can take comfort in the fact that we won't have to work like this for much longer,"_

"_Then why are we bothering to do it in the first place?"_

"_What else can we do?" _his voice had been laced with exasperation, "_Accounting for the situation we're in, everyone's feelings, the fact we have no idea when our food's gonna run out, Our personal needs don't matter anymore,"_

"_You're just trying to escape reality," _she had replied dryly.

"_Maybe I am, But to be fair, it's not that different from the society the Federation holds in such high regard. You have to consider the feelings of all kinds of people. Sometimes…you just have to turn the other cheek,"_

"_You sound like that Vulcan science officer," _She had scowled at the wall, _"Unlike you however, I have to earn my points if I want something to eat,"_

She had felt him shift about on the bed, _"__But__…__you know you can use my card at any time too__…"__  
__"__I don__'__t want to cheat!__"_She had spat, sitting up suddenly onto her knees, but not turning to face him, "_And I don__'__t want to take charity from someone with special status!__"_

"_You think it's _easy _piloting a four kilometre long starship?"_ He had stood up at this point, _"I work too you know!"_

"_BUT YOU'RE DOING IT FOR FINA!!!" _she had shouted, now glaring at his shocked looking face, daring him to deny it.

"_Rubbish," _he had replied eventually, _"You've got absolutely no proof! What have you got against Fina anyway? It's not like you to hold a grudge against anyone!"_

"_Oh, so now I'm not even allowed to complain anymore?" _

"_Do I look like a counsellor? Why do I have to hear it?"_

"_Because you're Daniel!"_

"_That doesn't make any sense," _he had replied dryly, not looking at her

"_Why did you have to change so much?" _In her anger, Ami had stood up on her bed, hoping that he might of been intimidated if she appeared taller then him, _"We've known each other since we were little kids!!…whoa!"_

Then she slipped, he had turned in surprise, they had fallen together to the floor, and she had kissed him.

She had felt the pressure of his lips against hers. It had been such a strange sensation, like every nerve in her body had been set on fire.

Suddenly she had reeled back in shock at what she had just done. Rolling off him quicker then lightning.

"_Well," _she heard him say slowly, _"That was different,"_

"_It was…an accident," _Ami had scowled at the floor, _"Sorry,"_

"_It's…fine,"_ he had tired to smile reassuringly, "_It happened, and that's that. Nothing more we can say, nothing more we can do,"_

She had nodded silently, but the event still continued to plague her mind

"_So…what's gonna happen to us?" _She asked hopefully after a moment.

"_Simple answer?" _he had replied after a moment,_ "I have absolutely no idea,"_

* * *

Ami continued to lay on her bed, tears now running freely down her cheeks, soaking her hair and bedcovers.

"_He's right,"_ she realised, _"How was he supposed to know all these things would happen to us?"_

Her mind briefly flickered to Katy, how she had been conversed in all those cuts and bruises.

"I had no idea," She sobbed, "I had absolutely no idea. It was hard enough, to look after myself…"

She continued to cry, memories of Katy's insults filling her mind…

* * *

"_Me? Denial? You're a fine one to talk, drifting between the Wayneright brothers like different banks of a river! That's low Housen, real low! You want Dan and Kurt to get along, yet at the same time, you want both of them to care for you. You're lying, even to yourself! I knew you wouldn't understand! You can't even get your brain around the fact that you've got everything you've ever wanted, and your STILL not satisfied! So there's absolutely no way you could understand the way I feel Amelia Housen, No way in Hell! And that's not the half of it! You're being completely unfair, and the only reason you being unfair is you don't even realise it!"_

* * *

"But it's because…" Ami sat up slowly, drying her eyes with her sleeve, "That to me…both Daniel and Kurt are my…I'm just concerned about them! Because….because…" She couldn't find an answer. Not one that made sense anyway.

She lay back down on her bed with a sigh.

"What am I doing here anyway?" She muttered bitterly, "Why didn't I stay home?"

* * *

"Hey, what a good little boy you are,"  
Pat looked up from his package, only to find himself surrounded by three leering cadets, all grinning slightly evilly.

"Aww, look at him, he looks like a little angel," one of them taunted.

"More like a little girl," his companion smirked, shoving the blond boy forwards, causing him to drop his package.

"Hey!" Pat looked up in surprise, only to see Lucson staring at the group with disbelief, "What do you think you're doing? Your Starfleet Cadets for goodness sake, your better then this!"  
"Lucson!" Pat's face broke into a smile, "Boy am I…"  
"Run along now Pat," Lucson smiled himself as he picked up the half Betazoid's package, "I'll try and handle this,"

Pat nodded nervously, before taking the package from his guardian's hands and taking off down the corridor.

"And who are you supposed to be?" the first crewmember sneered, " A hero or something?"

"You're members of Starfleet," Lucson growled, "You should know better to pick on little children,"  
"Ah, shut it!"

Lucson gasped as he felt the air knocked out of his lungs.

"Get it straight Mr. Hero," The engineer narrowed his eyes, "We're gonna be lost out here for all eternity, so we might as well get a kick out of life first. On this ship," He grinned as he bore down on the former Zwei, "Starfleet is dead,"

* * *

Catherine frowned as her wondering eyes travelled over to Kurt, who was laying on the Window seat in her Quarters.

He had been oddly silent, just laying there, staring up at the curve of the glass.

"You know," Catherine said slowly as she closed her book, leaning on the glass surface, "It's not like you think so deeply about stuff,"

"How would you know?" Came the growled reply.

Catherine merely smirked knowingly, "You know how these kinda thing's end up. If it isn't going to work out right, why bother doing it in the first place? Relationships are more trouble then they're worth, so you're just afraid to get close to anyone. Am I warm?"

Kurt merely scowled and turned over to face the back of the seat, "Are you a Betazoid now?"

"I don't have to be a telepath to read minds. More then often, it's written all over their face. It's pretty easy to tell, you just know right away, like I do,"

"Like you do?" Kurt didn't turn around, "I find that hard to believe,"

"Just because I put on a brave face, doesn't mean I share my thoughts and feelings with the people around me," Catherine frowned at his back, "Do you realise you're the only person I've ever told that too? Do you know what that means?"

"That you're incredibly desperate?"

Catherine smiled softly, "I can tell that she's bothering you," she spoke quietly, "But if you're gonna get dumped, it might as well be done properly…"

"You're just talking rubbish," The younger Wayneright grunted as he suddenly got up from the Window Seat, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about,"

"Not a very good listener are you?" Catherine sighed as she watched him head for the door, "I _know_ what you're thinking,"

He didn't reply, he just headed straight out of the door, barely stopping to pick up his jacket as he left, before the doors hissed shut behind him.

"So you are leaving, you jerk," she sighed bitterly, as she turned to the large spanning window.

"And to think, I opened my heart to you,"

* * *

My mind was conflicted, split into two parts.

On the one hand, I was trying to concentrate on the conduit on Deck two twenty-three (Just to make sure it didn't fail in the middle of a battle again,) but no matter how hard I tried to complete my diagnostic, my mind kept returning to parts of the conversation, or rather argument, that I'd had with Carlos yesterday.

"_What are you going to say Dan? You're Vulcanised arguments are just too painful, you understand?"_

"_Dammit! Just how many times are we gonna lets this happen?"_

"_Judging from your logical argument however, I seriously doubt you'll be able to protect Ami at all,"_

"_If Ami's really that important to you, you'll guard her with your life,"_

I was still confused about what Carlos had meant by that last phrase. What had he meant? What was he trying to say?

Suddenly the world was pitched into darkness as I felt someone's hands clasp over my eyes, causing me to instinctively go for the Phaser now tucked into a specially designed holster under my arm (I'd gotten the idea from a twentieth century movie I'd seen once)

My hand hadn't even reached my jacket however when the hands removed themselves, followed by a familiar girlish giggle.

I turned around slightly, my eyes slowly travelling up the familiar curves of my crewmate, her face smiling gently down at me, a certain animal sitting on her shoulder.

Fina S. Shinozaki.


	61. Sometimes I Can't Let Go Part II

**SOMETIMES I CAN****'****T LET GO**

**PART II**

"I'm sorry if I startled you," Fina smiled timidly as I fitted the cover back onto the front of the conduit, "But you looked so serious, so concentrated on your work. I…couldn't resist,"

"I'm not angry with you," I replied quietly as I packed my tricorder into my tool kit, "You just…surprised me, that's all,"

Fina nodded in understanding, "Oh before I forget!" She produced a small box from behind her back, "I made you lunch, I hope you like it,"

One thing went through my mind at that point:

Uh-oh.

At that moment, a clatter near my feet alerted me to Rafra, who had just found Ami's box and was trying his hardest to undo the knot with his sharp teeth.

"What's that?" Fina frowned down the box.

"I erm…" I stared uncomfortably down at the apparent never-ending battle the ferret was having with the knot, "The thing is…"  
"Ami made you lunch," It was a statement, not a question.

I shrugged helplessly, "In a nutshell,"

"Why is that?" She turned to me, her eyes narrowed accusingly. Never a good sign.

"Erm…" I bit my lip, trying to figure out how to explain my predicament, "You see, the fact of the matter is, Ami's roommates have gone off to different parts of the ship. Katy moved up with Carlos to the Officer's Quarters…Rachel went off…somewhere. Ami's all by herself at the moment. So…seeing Carlos had moved out…and the original rules the Zwei set down about roommates are out the airlock, she's just staying with us for now. This," I frowned down at the ferret as he tried to rip the handkerchief off the box, with little success, "It's…it's just a token of appreciation, you know?"

"So you're choosing Ami over me?" she asked accusingly, her eyes still narrowed.

"I didn't say that…" I scowled at her, "Don't overreact over one lunch,"

"Why did you save me?"

"Huh?" my scowl turned to a look of confusion, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Everything," Fina continued to scowl at me, "Carlos told me that the two of you risked your lives to save me back on Starbase Delta. He said that you wouldn't give up on me, that you carried me for almost the entire journey to the Eclipse…that you were a really great guy. And I _knew_ that you were trying to get close to me with your visits to Sickbay while I recovered. But I wasn't sure of your true feelings. _That__'__s_ why I tried to purposefully distance myself form you, but you kept coming back. You even introduced me to Ami and her roommates. Remember what you asked that one time? About how could your forget something but couldn't? I told you that you couldn't forget everything in your life, that sometimes, you just had to part with your past,"  
"The teachings of Arhnay," I nodded.

"Yes," she nodded, the scowl never leaving her face, "And then I realised. You chose me, didn't you?"

"I…well…um…" I was a loss for words, but Fina continued to talk, her voice ever accusing.

"If you didn't, then why did you hold me like that? That time when the deck started to shake! You held me, we were so close I could feel your heart beat! I told you a number of times! Many times!! Be firm in your decisions! Hesitation and anxiety will only weaken your determination! I thought we were together! I opened my heart to you, so why have you betrayed me like this? By being defensive…by being you…you've brought me nothing but pain and hurt all this time!"

I raised an eyebrow slightly, my mouth open with surprise, "I've been hurting you?"

"Yes!" Fina looked on the verge of slapping me, "I'm hurt!"

I paused for a moment, staring a her for the longest time, the only sound coming from Rafra as he now tried to fruitlessly open the lid of the box.

"You…are a complicated person," I finally began, "And there are times when I barely understand the way your mind works. You're always just that little bit too certain of the way things will end. From when were first labelled as terrorists, to the time Blue and crew were forced from power, you've always been too sure of yourself. You constantly worked it out to be the mercy of your God, and while I accept that, I also have to admit that you and I look at the same situations from totally different points of view. I honestly tried to look at life the way you told me too, severing ties, parting with my past and all that, but I just can't seem to do the right thing with that way of thinking,"  
"Try harder!"  
"I did try…"

"If you accept me as part of you, then you'll do it!"

I looked away from her now, my eyes slowly drifting to where the conduit door connected to the bulkhead.

"You can do it," Her voice now held a plea within it, "I know you can,"

I continued to stare at the conduit door, before crouching down and pushing Rafra off the box, causing him to hiss angrily as I picked it and the remains of the handkerchief up, turning away and walking down the corridor as I did so, away from her broken and disbelieving face.

"No, I can't,"

* * *

Kurt frowned as he stared around the empty Quarters. He had been sure this was where Ami's Quarters were, yet the room looked as though everyone had packed up and left in a hurry.

He looked up and down the corridor thoughtfully, until he found the person he was searching for.

Ami was sitting near the T-junction at the end of the corridor, gazing forlornly at the Turbolift in front of her.

Kurt's frown deepened as he approached her. What was she doing out here by herself?

"What are you doing out here?" he asked as he came up to her.

"Hey Kurt," Ami smiled slightly, turning to slowly face her friend, "Long time no see,"

"I thought you were smarter then this," The younger Wayneright scowled as he hauled her to her feet, "It's not safe to be sitting out here by yourself,"

"Do you _always_ have to speak with an acid tongue?" Ami glowered, "Would it kill you to say something nice once in a while?"

Kurt's scowl lessened slightly, "Just…don't go out on your own,"

Ami merely rolled her eyes, "If you say so,"

* * *

"I will admit," Juli sighed as she steeped her fingers, "Ship Moral has hit an all time low, and there are something's occurring that we're unaware of…"

Despite her apparent resignation, Juli had reluctantly returned to the Bridge under the pleas of the Zwei, who had no idea of how to proceed without a commanding officer. She now sat behind the Ready Room desk, now decked out in a standard Starfleet uniform as opposed to the rest of the Zwei, and only took on simple tasks until a suitable new Captain could be chosen.

"That's an understatement!" Carlos spat, slamming his hands down on the table, "I've just come from sorting out these three bastards who thought it funny to try and turn Cargo Bay Thirteen into Dante's Inferno!"

"Carlos," Juli tried to remain calm, "You have to understand. We're only a crew of under five hundred, trying to control a starship that can hold hundreds, possibly thousands of people. We can't simply activate the S.A.D.s and force them to cooperate. It's simply not standard Starfleet procedure! Besides, I think we should try and work towards trying to figure out a way to elude further enemy attacks. To insure no one else must suffer the same fate as those of Hyperion V, or who perished in the battle with the Dicastia,"

"That's easy," Carlos sneered, "We simply dive to a depth so deep they'll never be able to reach us, not even those…what did he call them?…Vaea ships could reach our level. In the meantime, I suggest you think carefully about the actions of your crew," he turned slowly and headed for the door, "If you can't…" He paused then thought better of it, "Never mind,"

* * *

"Why did we fight?" Kurt raised an eyebrow as he leant up against the Bulkhead, "Could you be more specific?"

"You know, the big one," Ami had returned her gaze to the Turbolift Doors, "The one that started this rift between you two. It must have been…five, six years ago now. Why were you and Daniel fighting in the first place? I need to know,"

Kurt eyed her out of the corner of his eye, before following her gaze to the Turbolift doors, "Because he was being a pest. A thorn in my side. He was always telling me what to do. 'Do it this way, do it that way, it'll work much better if you do it like this…' Ugh, he was driving me crazy. He's always telling people that his way is best, that his way will always give the best results, even though he hangs like a limpet onto those that are bigger then him. However," He chuckled , "He stopped talking once I beat him to hell and back, wouldn't even come near me, let alone talk to me,"

"But he's…your brother," Ami tore her gaze from the Turbolift, "How can you do something like that?"

"With the greatest of ease!" Kurt snapped, glaring at his dark-haired friend, "How much longer to I have to be connected to that guy? I remember this one time, around a month or two after I'd beaten him to a pulp, he discovered that his apparent girlfriend, Cathy I think, had been cheating on him with me. I'd laughed out loud when she'd told me. They'd never even kissed for God's sake. She decided that he'd never taken their relationship seriously, so she'd move to the better brother. I didn't care. As far as I was concerned, it was just another way to get to him. One day however, he found us making out in the park close to our house, and do you know what he did when he found out?" He suddenly put on a whiny, high-pitched voice, "'You were going behind my back? You were seeing each other? Why didn't you tell me? I feel like such a idiot,' and _then_ do you know what he did? He laughed, such a pathetic, whiny laugh, it was stupid!"

Kurt scowled down at the floor, before looking up determinately, grabbing Ami by the arm and dragging her down the corridor, "Come on, we're leaving,"

"L…leaving?" Ami frowned, "but why? I…"

"It's clear he doesn't have what it takes to keep you safe, you're coming with me,"

"And what if she doesn't want to go?"

Kurt looked up at the Turbolift with a scowl, glaring at the figure as he stepped out of the cab.

* * *

"And what if she doesn't want to go?" I asked quietly as I stepped out of the Turbolift, setting the box Ami had given me this morning down by the door, "What then? Are you going to force her?"  
Kurt merely glared at me, not removing his hand from Ami's arm.

"Oh, hey Daniel!" Ami's eyes lit up suddenly as she broke the silence, "It's been ages since the three of us were together like this. Why don't we all head back to Daniel's Quarters and I'll make us all some lunch or something?"

"Do you really want us both in the same room?" I asked quietly, not taking my eyes off Kurt, who seemed to be trying to kill me with a bad look.

Ami froze as I said those words, looking as though her heart had suddenly stopped from fright.

"Let me ask you something Daniel," Kurt's eyes narrowed to the point of slits, "Why don't you take care of Ami properly?"

"I am," I replied evenly.

"No you're not!"

"Do you have proof to the contrary?"

"You don't have a clue!" I was suddenly grabbed roughly round the neck, Kurt doing his best to try and strangle me.

"Stop it!" Ami shrieked, "Stop fighting! Please! Why can't you two just put the past behind you? Why can't you get along?"

With all my might I managed to shove Kurt off me, pushing him away from me…away from Ami.

"There's something strange about this," Ami looked up at me, her eyes willed with confusion, "It's all so odd, isn't it?"

"Calm down Ami," I took her gently by the shoulders, looking directly into her eyes, "It's going to be alright…"  
"I'm right aren't I Kurt?" She struggled against my grasp as my brother began to walk away, "Answer me Kurt! Dammit, come back! Come back!"

But I held her fast. Maybe I was being selfish, but at that moment in time, I didn't want her to go to Kurt.

He had always been better then me, and he had always had his way too, but this time, I didn't want him to have his way.

I didn't want to lose her.

As I held the struggling girl against my grasp, I briefly thought I saw a flicker of a certain white ferret dart around the corner after a shoe, which left me to one last conclusion.

Fina had seen all.

* * *

Carlos sighed as he set his spoon down in his soup, pushing it away from him.

His mind was too confused, too distraught to think about eating.

"_The Zwei don't have a clue,"_ he thought bitterly to himself, _"They have absolutely no idea what's going on within the ship, idiots,"_

"Why does everybody have to fight?"

He looked up at Kate, who was sitting across the table, looking down thoughtfully into her meal.

"I guess…it's because we're the same, much as I hate to admit it," He grunted.

"Even the aliens?"

"Even the aliens,"

"Everyone's behaving like fools," she sighed, still staring into her soup, "Because there's no proper Starfleet personal on board, there's no one to put a stop to it all. It's like the Valiant Incident, only ten times worse! If people just had the sense to look ahead slightly, they'd be able to see that this was the end result. It…was the same thing for me. I'm trying to escape the truth, just like everybody else," she giggled sadly, "That's kinda funny, when you think about it,"

Carlos sighed as he leant back in his chair.

"_Something has to be done. Someone needs to take charge. I think back…and I realise the most stable time was back when Blue was in charge. Sure, discontent was around, but it was only on an individual level. Overall though, things were pretty calm._

_Everything…was balanced…"_

* * *

"Are you serious?" Chris gawped at Juli with disbelief, "You want us to go _deeper_ into the Sea? But we're already at Shear Four!"

"In order to evade the enemy, we have to dive deeper," Juli's face was serious, sullen, "During the battle with the Vaea Destroyer, the Vital Guarder was shown to have gone past Shear Five. The ship _can_ take the strain,"

"I understand where you're going with this," Anina didn't look convinced, "but…are we really going to try and test the limit of the ship?"

"No vessel, Federation or otherwise has ever gone past Shear Four, maximum," Kevin smiled slightly, "We'll be boldly going where no one's gone before!"

"And no matter what happens," Chris grinned, "One Shear looks like another at this depth, no one will know _how_ deep we are! I'll need to review Dan's notes on the Helm though. I swear the ship isn't responding as well since he left,"

"If it's too much of a burden, I can easily station him back here," Juli smiled at Chris's faltering face.

"No…no thanks," He replied stiffly, "I can handle it,"

Serek meanwhile rose an eyebrow as he accessed the camera inside the VG Bridge. Carlos stood near the controls, staring intently at them, as if unsure of how to proceed.

"_And what are you up to Lieutenant?"_ The Vulcan thought to himself, _"This may prove to be…interesting,"_

* * *

Carlos sat in his chair, his hands hovering over the controls as they slid into place, waiting, wondering…

"Are you sure?"

He looked up slightly as he thought he heard a slightly monotonous voice echo around the room. He fingers then began to fly across the console with determination.

"I'm positive,"

* * *

"Daniel!"

I turned around as I heard Fina's voice down the corridor as I left Ami in my Quarters, the door locked.

My former 'girlfriend' ran up to me hurriedly, a panicked and fearful look in her eye.

"Are you trying to put me in your past?" She accused as she came to a stop in front of me.

"It's no use Fina," I replied calmly, "Your religion just doesn't make any sense to me. I can't just forget the events of my past. I have to embrace them, learn from them, because that makes me a better person today. I can't run away from my history, even though I was trying to do precisely that when I applied for a position on Starbase Delta. I have to…"  
Then, she cut me off.

With her lips.

She was kissing me.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, pushing us closer together (If that was even possible,) trying her hardest to get me to kiss back. I could feel her tongue slipping along my lower lip, trying to gain access to my mouth.

But my teeth remained tightly shut, my eyes remained open while hers closed shut, and when my brain finally regained control over my stunned body, I took her firmly by the shoulders and pushed her away. Hard.

She fell back, stunned that I'd rejected her advancement.

"Why?" she asked in barely a whisper, "Why?"

"I thought…that you and I…we could have something special," I began slowly, removing my hands from her shoulders, "But the fact of the matter is: we couldn't. We can't. We never will. I'm sorry if I gave you false hope, but I'm breaking off this relationship…if there ever was one to begin with. I'm sorry Fina, I really am,"

"Not to worry," The Nolobien's face suddenly became determined, "It is simply a matter of reawakening you to the path of Mother Arhnay. I _will_ reawaken you, even if I have to completely sever you from your past!"

I frowned down at her sympathetically, "Fina…"

Suddenly the corridor began to shake and shudder violently, causing the two of use to nearly be knocked off our feet.

"What the?" I barely managed to keep my balance as the shaking stopped momentarily, only from it to happen again, this time forcing Fina from her feet as the Red Alert Klaxons started up again, pitting the corridor into blood red.

"What's happening?" Fina asked fearfully from the floor.

As if in answer to her question, I suddenly had a vision of the VG Bridge appear before my eyes. And sitting in the Head Pilots seat, his face determinately set, was…

"Carlos!"

"_Attention all hands aboard the Ryvius,"_ His voice was hard and cold as it came over the intercom, _"This is Lieutenant Carlos Oze, Head Pilot of the Lift-Ship. I have taken control of the Vital Guarder. The shaking that you've no doubt just felt was me grabbing onto the nose! I give this warning to all of you aboard, be you Zwei, supervisors, ordinary crewmembers…or traitors:_

_I hereby prohibit all acts of violence throughout the ship. If _anyone_ is caught breaking this rule, I will use the might of the Vital Guarder against you, and I'm dead serious about this!"_

The ship shook yet again as he proved his point, causing me to break into a run for the nearest Observation Lounge, trying to get a view of the Vital Guarder, or at least the Lift-Ship as Carlos continued his speech.

"_You will not commit crimes. You will not create difficulties for your crewmates. You will not fight amongst yourselves. You will not blame the people around you. In other words, you will not create trouble of any kind for the remainder of this voyage! Those of you who joined Starfleet will act like Starfleet Officers, not Drunken Klingon Warriors! Because if I do not see the changes I want, then I'll….I'll…"_

"He's insane," I whispered, horrified, cupping my mouth with one hand as I gazed out at the cuboid that was the Lift-Ship, "This thing with Katy, it's completely unhinged him! He's not making any sense! If he keeps this up…

this could be end for us all!"


	62. We Don't Need Tomorrow Prologue

**WE DON****'****T NEED TOMORROW**

**PROLOGUE**

"_I repeat, this warning is directed to all hands aboard the Ryvius. All acts of violence _will_ stop effective immediately! If anyone so much as puts a toe out of line, I will be forced to use the Vital Guarder against you! I say again, you will not commit crimes You will not create difficulties for your crewmates. You will not fight amongst yourselves You will not blame the people around you. In other words, you will not create trouble of any kind for the remainder of this voyage! Those of you who joined Starfleet will act like Starfleet Officers, not Drunken Klingon Warriors! Because if I do not see the changes I want, then I'll….I'll…I'LL DO IT!!!"_

"What are you doing Carlos?" I asked bitterly to the empty room, lowering my head sadly.

I knew this now, that thanks to three chefs of the Delta Bravo,

I'd lost my friend to insanity.


	63. We Don't Need Tomorrow Part I

**WE DON****'****T NEED TOMORROW**

**PART I**

Carlos sat in his chair, his breathing deep and uneven. He had done it, he had rebelled, but was it really the right thing to do?

"It's the right thing to do," he shook his head, trying to clear his mind, "There's just no other way. I ran out of options, I hand no choice! There's no other way!"

"Are you done with this intellectual monologue? Because we can come back if you need some time alone with yourself,"

Carlos snapped his head round behind him, only to find Kurt standing in the doorway, a slightly apprehensive looking Catherine slightly behind him.

"Kurt," Carlos narrowed his eyes, "If you're here to stop me, then you've come on a fools errand. I'm going to get the Ryvius back to normal, no matter _what_ the stakes!"

Kurt merely stared at his superior with a slightly dull expression, before heading over to his station, Catherine heading to hers at the same time.

"Who ever said I was trying to stop you?" he asked quietly as his fingers darted across the console, "Hey, don't get me wrong. I had my own plans, but seeing you were hear first might as well follow your lead. Besides, your not going to be able to control this thing properly all by yourself. Why do you think there's four other stations aside form yours?"

Carlos relaxed in his chair, "Thank you…"  
"I'm not doing this for you," The younger Wayneright added coldly.

"That's true," he realised, "You and I _both_ have particular people we need to protect. That's why…I'm gonna warn the Ryvius, one last time,"

* * *

"_If you do not follow my orders to the letter, I may be forced to take the Vital Guarder away. All I'm telling you to do is not to fight anymore. I'm just telling you to do the obvious. We're Starfleet Officers! You don't see this kind of attitude on the Enterprise for god's sake, and the crew of the Voyager didn't go stir crazy during the seven years they were lost in the Delta Quadrant! why should we see it here!?"_

Juli slumped in the Command Chair, a new realisation coming over her.

"_I could of prevented this,"_ she thought bitterly, _"Surely there was something I could of done…"_

Serek meanwhile was acting out of character. He was visibly shaking from head to toe, his hands gripping the armrests of his chair with incredible force, but the most amazing part of this change was his face. He was smiling. Admittedly, it was slightly lop-sided, and was barely noticeable unless you were looking directly at him, but the unusually poker-faced Vulcan was actually beginning to grin maniacally.

"Excellent Carlos," He muttered to himself as he tried to regain control of himself, "True perfection!"

"Ah, great," Kevin scowled, unaware of Serek's temporary transformation, "What are we gonna do now?"

"What you asking me for?" Chris scowled, "What do you think Juli?"

The former Captain steeped her fingers gently as she sat in her chair, before turning to Anina at the Communication console, "Open the intercom,"

"Channel open,"

"This is Acting Captain Juli Bahana from the Bridge," She kept her voice surprisingly steady, "I am sure your all troubled by the resent announcement. Please remain calm. I can confirm that Lieutenant Carlos Oze _has_ taken control of the Vital Guarder, but at this point we are still uncertain as to his true intentions. Whatever they may be though, it stands to reason we are currently in a crisis situation, the problem being that without the Lift-Ship, Ryvius doesn't have enough power to Ascend past Shear Five. We intend to open negotiations with Lieutenant Oze as soon as possible, until we come to a decision however, I ask that you all follow his wishes. The last thing we need is more deaths. Bahana out. Open a Channel to the Lift-Ship,"

Anina nodded, "Channel open,"

"Carlos can you hear me?" Juli's eyes wondered to the Viewscreen, the Vital Guarder dominating the large display, "This is Juli Bahana, please respond,"

"_Yeah, I read you," _his voice sound hard and calm as his face replaced the outside view, nothing like the cheerful, happy young man she had known before.

"Why are you doing something so idiotic?"

He gazed at her intently, _"__Can you think of a better way? I thought long and hard about this, and this answer was the best this idiot could come up with,__"_

"I don't believe that crap!" Juli looked up as Chris spat angrily at Carlos's image, "To survive, you'd gladly leave us all here to die!"

_Don't you _dare_ group me with people like you!" _Carlos glared down at the helmsman, looking like some kind of demonic God, _"You were the ones who were so quick to throw Joey and the others away! What I want here is a more constructive discussion!"_

* * *

During her time on Ryvius, Fina had gathered a small group of people together, all girls. They all had one thing in common, they were all afraid, or they had nowhere to go. She didn't really see them as friends, more like people needing spiritual guidance.

"Miss Fina?" Alicia Rigby, her first follower, looked nervous as she stroked Rafra uneasily, "What's going to happen? That announcement…"

"Don't be afraid," she smiled gently at each of the five in turn, "Carlos Oze is merely taking us down the path we were destined to take.

She smiled knowingly, "It is…our future,"

* * *

Ami finally broke the locking code Daniel had put on the door, staring out forlornly out, looking up and down the corridor, trying to find him.

"Where are you?" she whispered, "Why aren't you here?!"

* * *

"I've raised the forcefield in the Turbolifts leading to the Bridge," Kevin announced, "After all, the last thing we need is another riot in here,"

Ran rolled her eyes irritably, "Typical male behaviour,"

"Alright," Chris stared determinately up at Carlos, "We've heard your concerns, and we're going to try and get the crew to go to your terms, you can come back now Oze,"

"_Come back!?" _Carlos's face twisted horribly, _"You've completely missed the point of all this! The only way you're gonna keep order is if _I'm _out here! Tell them they're dead if they don't act normally!"_

"Now _that_ is something I will _never_ do," Juli narrowed her eyes.

Carlos looked at her incredulously, _"__What did you say?__"_

"I won't do it!" Juli clenched her fists, "You're just trying to frighten people into doing what you want, and that only works for a short amount of time before someone rebels!"

"Let us think about this for a moment," Serek suddenly spoke up, having finally regained control of his logical mind, "Using the Vital Guarder as a form of intimidation may be a valid method to take control of the disordered chaos the Ryvius has descended into. Lieutenant Oze's act of direct action may bring back order to the Ryvius,"

"But…" Juli stammered, "But that's no better then setting the S.A.D.s on them!"

"_I'm only doing what Alan Blue did, just on a far grander scale,"_ Carlos spat, _"And in spite of all the terrible things he did, you're still in love with him!"_

Juli's heart stopped as nothing but silence echoed around the room.

"A lot of things make sense now," Ran muttered quietly.

"That's…not…" Juli's eyes were wide. She was in complete turmoil.

"_All I'm trying to do is bring order back to the Ryvius, just as Serek said," _he continued, leaning in slightly, _"you're a smart girl, surely you have ideas of your own?"_

"If you will permit me," Serek spoke up once more, "At this moment in time, I believe that the crew in general believe your message to be a bluff, a ruse, a ploy to try and get them under control. I believe…that an example must be made,"

"SEREK!!!" Juli gawped at the Vulcan, "THAT'S OUT OF LINE!!!"

"I support Lieutenant Oze in this matter," he replied calmly.

"As do I," Kevin nodded.

"Me too," Chris put a hand through his hair, "At least we'll be treated better then when _Blue _was in charge,"

"I thought you didn't want a common officer in command," Juli scowled.

"No, I just didn't want _Daniel_ in command," Chris scowled back, "The guy's got no talent whatsoever. Oze, on the other hand, has control of the Vital Guarder,"

"_How would you suggest I show it's power?" _Carlos asked as Juli looked ready to slap the Helmsman stupid.

"Mere moments ago, I received a distress call from someone in Section two fifty-six," Serek intoned, "The message appeared to be from someone who was under attack for their points card. I suggest you attack that Section,"

"_What!?"_

"No way!" Juli turned in alarm to Serek, "You can't do that!"

"The needs of the many, outweigh, the needs of the few," Serek replied dryly, "Certain risks must be taken to establish order. If you are sincere in your threats of attacking Ryvius, then you _will_ attack that Section. If you are not up to the task, I suggest you return the Vital Guarder. Carlos Oze. What is your answer? Order, or renunciation?"

Carlos's breathing became laboured, and uneven once more. He was clearly sweating profoundly, and seemed conflicted in his decision.

Finally, he made up his mind.

"_Section two fifty-six right?"_

"That is correct,"

Carlos fiddled with his console, opening a new channel through the intercom.

"_Hey you in Section two fifty-six!" _He spat, _"I bet you thought I was joking when I said I was going to retaliate if you didn't cease your fighting. Well I wasn't! You don't do as I say, then you _will_ suffer the consequences! I'm gonna destroy that section with the Vital Guarder! I'll give you three minutes to run, after that, I'm not turning back!"_

* * *

I ran through the corridors as fast as I could. Section two fifty-six was close to my location. Maybe I could do something…

"What if he's bluffing though?"

I looked up from my running as I saw three other guys running in the opposite direction,"

"Better to be safe then sorry," One of them muttered as he ran past.

"What about the guy we were beating up?"

"We got his card, that's all that matters, he can go die for all I care,"  
I gasped at the harshness of their words, but I kept running. There was still someone in there.

"_Section two fifty-six,"_ Carlos's voice came over the intercom, _"You have two minutes remaining. There better not be anyone there, or your about to feel the might of the Vital Guarder's fist!"_

I found the target of the three bullies assault, a small weedy looking Bajoran male lay unconscious next to the bulkhead, his eyes hazed, bleeding from his temple.

"Hey pal," I crouched down beside his body, "You alright?" I slapped his face slightly, "Come on, stay with me here,"  
_"__One minute, Two fifty-six,__"_Carlos's voice came through again, _"__Anyone whose left is cutting it pretty tight,__"_

The Bajoran looked up at me with his misty eyes, "Help me,"

"Alright," I tried to smile reassuringly as I helped him to his feet, putting one arm under his armpits, supporting him as we half-ran, half stumbled back down the corridor.

"_Thirty seconds,"_

"Leave…me," The Bajoran whimpered, "I'm…only slowing you down,"

"There's been enough death already," I muttered darkly.

"_Twenty seconds,"_

We were almost there, I could see the divide between this and the next section.

"_Ten seconds,"_

With all my might I shoved the Bajoran past the Bulkhead, increasing my own speed as Carlos counted down.

"_Five, _

_Four, _

_Three,_

_Two, _

_ONE!!!"_

The whole corridor shook violently as I covered the wounded Bajoran with my body from the spraying debris. The bulkheads groaned and screeched as the Guarder punched through the hull like it was piercing paper. The red Alert klaxons screeched in my ears as I held onto the Bajoran tight, all the while terrified that Section Two fifty-five would collapse along with it's neighbour, before the screeching finally came to a halt, the only sound now coming from the groan of severed bulkheads, and the now faint Red Alert.

The corridor was bathed in a blood red glow, the only other light source came from the emergency forcefield where a fallen support leant against it. I could just make out a portion of the creamy fist of the Vital Guarder embedded where I had stood moments before, it's usually white casings stained red by the lights above.

With another groan, the fist slowly pulled back as I got to my feet, staring with amazement at the damage the giant robot had caused.

The entire section had disappeared, all I could see was Section two fifty-seven opposite me, like looking at the other side of a canyon.

Supports and debris floated lazily away into the Seas the Guarder eased away.

What a mess.

"He…he did it," The Bajoran gazed with awe at the carnage the Guarder had created, "I…I don't believe he actually did it,"

"That makes two of us," I muttered darkly as I heaved the Bajoran to his feet, "Come on, let's get you to a Sickbay,"

* * *

"Yes! That's it!" Serek almost laughed as he lost himself again, "This is the right way!"

"That…that bastard really did it…" Chris stared at the Viewscreen, too shocked to notice Serek's sudden change of character, "I can't believe he actually did it…"

Carlos breathed deeply, his face gleaming with sweat, his hands shaking violently. The power he'd just felt. The raw power over others, it was…intoxicating.

"Reports indicate Section two fifty-six was empty at the time of it's destruction," Serek tried to regain control again, "I think the crew will now take you seriously,"

"_Now you know!" _Carlos had opened a channel to the entire ship, _"I'm deadly serious. People who hurt others for profit and pleasure don't belong on the Ryvius! If you understand what I say, you'll return to the duties assigned to you! And be sure to earn points for you, and you alone!…"_

* * *

"…From now on I will not accept any injustice, no matter how minor! And I mean it!"

He cut off the communication angrily, slumping back in his chair and muting the Bridge link.

"That was a big gamble you just took," Kurt sighed.

"Hopefully the first, and the last,"

"That's unlikely,"

"Don't I know it," Carlos ran a hand through his hair, "We've got a ton of things to do. I think it's time we headed back to Ryvius. I've made my point,"

* * *

I walked quietly down the corridor, after dropping the Bajoran in an active Sickbay, my mind conflicted over recent events.

"_Could I of done anything?"_ I thought to myself bitterly, _"Is there anything I can do to stop this now?_

"_You know that's not in your character Daniel," _Akihiro's voice suddenly came back to my brain, _"You're only going end up getting hurt again if you force it. Guys like you and me are better off staying quiet, out of the way, in the shadows,"_

"Daniel!"

I looked up suddenly from my thoughts as I thought I heard Ami call my name. Sure enough, my best friend stood at the other end of the corridor, dressed in that same red jacket, looking on the verge of tears.

"Ami?" I frowned as I ran up to her, "What are you doing here? I thought I locked you in our Quarters. I told you not to go out by yourself,"

"But there was nobody around!" Ami looked up at me, her tears on the brink of flowing, "Not you, Not Kurt…I was alone,"

Then she broke down completely, collapsing against me, bring her hands close to her chest.

"I'm…I'm sorry Ami," I quickly encircled my arms around her, holding her tight, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me…"

* * *

Life on the Ryvius changed greatly after that, but I guessed it was to be expected. To make matters worse, one of my closest friends was the cause of it.

It was all happening in a place I didn't know, a situation I found I couldn't handle, and in a shape and form that I didn't like.

Carlos Oze.

And as I stood there, Ami in my arms, one thing went through my mind.

Why?

Why did this have to happen?


	64. We Don't Need Tomorrow Part II

Slight sexual tones towards teh end of this chapter. Nothing graphic, just an implication that something's about to happen (Those of you who've watched the series will have an idea of what I'm talking about)

Other then that, enjoy.

* * *

**WE DON'T NEED TOMORROW**

**PART II**

Personal Log, Juli Bahana. Stardate 67439.18.

It's been almost three months since Carlos took over the Vital Guarder and proclaimed himself Captain.

With no sign of rescue, we have finally departed the Hyperion System and set a course for Noloben.

On the surface, things finally seem to be resembling life on a normal Starfleet Vessel, but compared to a month ago, I can definitely sense a great deal of uneasiness in the air. people seem to be tied down by something not visible to the naked eye, a sort of invisible fear. Or maybe more visible then I realise. I suppose it doesn't help that Carlos managed to activate the S.A.D Mark Is. Huge, six foot tall light blue humanoid androids armed with Phaser rifles programmed to be only fired by that selected android and wrist mounted pulse phasers now patrol the corridors, and guard important places such as the Bridge, The Access corridor to the Lift-Ship, and not surprisingly, the Officer's quarters where Katy Izumi now resides.

Acting on the 'suggestion' by Serek, All living areas have been split into groups of fifty people each. The apparently logical explanation behind this is that if chance meetings between people were the _cause _of violence, then we should try and remove these encounters from the equation.

An enormous amount of data is collected from everyone on board, resulting in crime becoming almost non-existent.

It's all quite logical, something Serek would enjoy if he wasn't an emotionless Vulcan.

In addition to the S.A.D.s, People agreeing with Carlos's intentions have gathered together to form a group known simply as The Guardians.

They were all supposedly detained in separate Brigs, but Joey Mattenson, Raimundo Langrish and Michelle Cray appear to be the ring leaders of this little organisation, although in retrospect they do follow Carlos, rather then their own little rebellion.

This fact became obvious when Chris Swile almost got thrown out an Airlock when Michelle tried to turn the Guardians on him for betraying her at the time of the uprising against Blue.

It was only by Carlos's intervention was we spared the thought of one less helmsman. He said that although Chris had done something terrible to Michelle, it was in the past, and he wouldn't accept any retaliation in the present.

The guardians have been ordered to deal out punishment as they see fit from any crime. I shudder to think of what that could mean.

To be perfectly frank, what surprised me the most was that Fina S. Shinozaki was in complete and total agreement with Carlos's decisions. In fact, she informed us all recently that she was the Grand-daughter of Prime minister Esher, the head of the Nolobien Government. Apparently she had only revealed this information now due to the fear that the demise of Hyperion V may happen to her home of Noloben. While I do see the logic behind this argument, I have never fully trusted Shinozaki, as she no doubt doesn't trust me, and I do believe she was trying to retain information from me for whatever reason. Despite my misgivings however, she has insisted that Noloben will give us sanctuary, seeing it only comes under the protection of the Federation, and isn't actually a member.

From here it is approximately two mouths to Noloben, which, considering we have no warp drive, is a nuisance in it's self.

If we can endure this hellish life for just a little bit longer, we'll all be fine.

…

I wish we could get there an hour…or even a second earlier.

* * *

Juli side as she looked her personal log over once more, before closing down her computer.

"_I'm so frustrated that all I can do is write my damn personal logs!"_ she thought bitterly, _"I'm so powerless!_ _Blue, where are you when I need you?"_

* * *

"…And as a result, my Access Code has been revoked. I no longer have access to the Bridge, or the Consoles on the Lift-Ship," I sighed angrily to myself, "In short, I can't reach Carlos, and to top it all off, Kurt's agreeing with everything he says,"

It was that time of the week again. Here I was, reading off a list of everything that had happened over the past seven days while Blue hungrily gulped down the various food items I'd smuggled in for him.

"So your brother's sucking up to the big guy," he muttered as he dug into a sandwich, "What's your problem?"

"Well…" I looked slightly apprehensive, "I was wonder what….what you would do in my position?"

He gazed at me thoughtfully, before going back to his sandwich, "I if were you I'd use what you've got under your arm,"  
I glanced down slightly, I knew he was talking about the Phaser, still stashed in it's holster, never been used since he gave it to me.

"And I'd use it fast," he added as he took a swig of water, "Because if things are going the way your saying, this is all gonna end, real soon, real fast.

And not in a good way,"

* * *

She was alone once again.

She sat in her quarters, twisting her hands in her lap.

She had changed so much in the past month. Her hair was now long enough to keep in a short ponytail at the base of her skull, and she now rarely went to work unless she absolutely needed the points, although Daniel usually gave her points from his card.

Daniel…

She would be lost without him these days. She felt so fragile when he wasn't there, yet so happy and light-headed when he was around. Sometimes however, during the night, she would feel alone, even though Nicks, Aki and Daniel where usually in the rooms next to hers. It was on these nights that she would have crept silently into his room and curl up at the end of his bed, before sneaking off before he'd woken up.

Him simply being there gave her comfort.

Daniel…

She needed a part of him, something to calm her down.

Quickly she hopped off her bed and ran into his room, gazing around wildly for something, anything that would help give her comfort.

Her eyes travelled over the desk, where Juli's Zwei Medallion lay next to his personal computer in it's small ceremonial box, to the various padds and a tricorder that littered his bed.

After rifling through his closet, she found something that would do.

It was his old uniform jacket.

Seeing as he was still officially a member of the Zwei, Daniel still wore the uniform of the Elite Training Squadron, leaving his old uniform behind.

She hugged it tightly to her chest. Even though he hadn't wore it for almost three months, she could still smell his essence amongst the dark threads.

Strangely, she felt the moisture of tears stinging her eyes as she slumped down on the bed, clearing the various bits of tech from the coverings, curling up with the jacket, her tears staining the duvet.

Oh, how she missed him…

* * *

Carlos sat back in his chair in the Ready Room as Serek came in, a padd in hand, ready for his monthly crime report.

"How's it going?" he asked as the Vulcan came to a halt in from of his desk.

"Extremely well," he nodded as he took looked over his padd, "According to initial reports, acts of violence and crime have declined by three percent of the previous month,"

"Not good enough," Carlos shook his head, "It's still too much,"

"It is a model social system," Serek raised an eyebrow, "Not even the Enterprise can boast such a ideal number. For me, I would consider this…utopia,"  
"It's not good enough," Carlos scowled, "It has to be zero,"

The Vulcan frowned, "But the chances of that actually occurring are…"

"One hundred percent," Carlos growled, "We _will_ do it! If we don't, someone's gonna pay,"

* * *

"Is this all?"

I looked up as I entered the Delta Bravo as Lucson's voice floated over to me. These days people would eat in the Delta Bravo rather then their rooms, seeing as Carlos had had the replicators in everyone's quarters disabled. Another way to keep the population under control in my opinion. I'd managed to jury-rig the one in my room to give me small things like sandwiches and fruit, simple drinks and the like, but for full meals, I still had to come here.

Right now, I could just make out Lucson at the front of the line, Pat beside him, with half a sandwich and a apple on his plate.

"He's a growing boy," Lucson looked possibly disgusted at the chef, "This isn't enough food for him,"

"That's not my fault," The chef scowled, folding her arms, "You don't have the points, you don't get the food,"

"Lucson?" The former captain looked up from glaring at the girl behind the counter as I approached, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, there's a problem," he scowled, "Pat's a growing lad, he needs strength in times like this, and this rubbish," He indicated angrily to the plate, "Will barely help him at all! He needs descent food!"

"Hm," I took out a padd from my pocket, smiling down at Pat as I did so, "I take it Pat's not earning his own points?"

"He's just a child!" Lucson looked as though I'd gone mad, "Earning his own points on a ship like this!? He…he uses mine,"  
"And how many points does Houjou have?" I asked the Chef, accessing the point distribution system.

"Ten," the girl smirked, "enough to get him that, and that alone. I checked,"

"I see," I scrolled down the list of crewmembers, accessing Lucson's and my own accounts, "Ten points right?"

"Yep,"

"You sure?"

"Well, can you care to explain," I asked as I made a quick transfer, "Why when I Access his account, he seems to have an extra zero on the number?"

"Wha?" The girl's eyes widened with shock, "But…but I swear…I…"

"Give Mr. Campbell his meal," I said sternly, "Now. Unless you want to take it up with _those_ guys for disturbing the peace?"

I jerked my thumb over my shoulder, where two skeletal S.A.D.s stood to attention either side of the entrance, their rifles glinting in the bright lights of the Delta Bravo.

The girl swallowed thickly, before nodding and heading into the back, trying to understand how she'd made such an obvious mistake. Lucson just stared at me, a look of shock on his own face.

"Thank you," he said finally.

"No problem," I smiled, "Just…keep him safe,"  
Lucson nodded with a smile.

"Thanks a lot Dan," Pat smiled up at me, "We owe you one,"  
"I'll remember that," I grinned, ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" I glanced up as one of the Guardians came up to me, a deep scowl on his face.

"Zwei or no Zwei, you've still gotta get in line," he growled, "You not in the line, then you don't eat!"

"Fine," I scowled, "Then maybe I don't wanna get fed today,"

As I turned to leave, I gazed around the Delta Bravo, my eyes travelling over to a scuffle in the corner between Joey, Nicks and Akihiro.

"This kid's been nicking most of ya points," The former Blue member scowled, "You want me to beat him for ya?"

"A…actually I k-kinda gave him the points," Aki cringed in the wraith of the Mattenson.

I sighed as I walked out of the Social area, listening to the snickers and smirks of the people around me as both Nicks and Aki received a heavy telling off from Joey.

"_This isn't any good,"_ I thought bitterly to myself, _"I'm just going with the flow. I'm no better then a dead fish! It's like I can't do a single thing about it, I just…"_

"Your strengths will be needed in our future. You will bring peace and spirituality to those that are exhausted,"

I ripped myself out of my thoughts as I heard Fina's voice coming down the corridor. She and her little band of followers. I think I heard some of the crew had nicknamed them the Sisterhood of Ryvius or something. I'd heard that Fina had found the five wondering the corridors without a cause, and united them together through her own Nolobien religions.

"_The Teacher and her Disciples,"_ I thought to myself.

Fina suddenly looked up from her preaching, locking eyes with me steadily, that ever so slightly forced smile appearing on her face, "Daniel,"

I hadn't seen her for the best part of two months, mostly because I was trying to avoid her, seeing she kept trying to 'put me on the right path,' but right now, I suddenly came up with an idea.

Something made me wonder why I hadn't thought about it in the first place.

"Fina," I nodded in reply, "I need a word. In private,"

* * *

"Fina please, help me get in contact with Carlos. My Bridge Access has been revoked, and there are some really important matters I need to discuss with him, Can you…"

"No," The Nolobien girl snapped, "I can't do that. You're presence in Carlos's life simply causes him to dwell on events of the past. Right now he's trying to reach out to the future, and that's a glorious thing!"

She suddenly smiled slightly, leaning up against the bulkhead of the empty-corridor, "If you really want to talk to Carlos, then all you need is your Bridge Access reinstated. The best way to do that would be to move into my quarters. Just you and me, the girls have other quarters. Then you can tell him about…"  
"No, that's an unacceptable term," I scowled, "I won't leave her alone,"

Fina scowled, "It's Ami, isn't it?"

"Yes," I replied, returning the gesture, "If you're not going to help me gain Access to the Bridge, _aside_ from the way you just told me, then I think I'll be going,"

And before she could reply, I had turned away, my thoughts dwelling on Ami, and how I should return to her soon.

* * *

Fina gritted her teeth angrily, her fists shaking as she watched him leave.

"_So he won't go anywhere without his precious Ami will he?"_ she suddenly smirked as an idea formed in her head.

"Miss Fina?" Alicia and the rest of her followers approached apprehensively, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine," She turned around to smile at the group, "Everything is wonderful. In fact, I have a little job I need one of you to do for me…"

* * *

For Carlos, today had been terrible.

He now was in Katy's loving arms, holding her tightly as she stoked his hair, trying to help him forget the day's events.

It had been all Rai's fault. He had been flaunting the power that the Captain had bestowed on him by getting into a fight for no apparent reason.

He had soon shown him however, he and Kurt beating him up until he had begged for mercy.

"_I told you,"_ Kurt had sighed as they had left Rai with Joey to take him to Sickbay, _"Worthless guys like him will always be worthless,"_

"Why is it?" his choked, "Why can't they just do what's obvious? This won't do," he was trying his hardest not to cry in front of her, she would only get upset, "This just…won't do…"

"Be strong Carlos," she soothed, "Everything's going to be okay, now your in charge,"  
"Yeah," he stepped back slightly, smiling gratefully, "I have to be strong…otherwise, how am I going to protect you?"

She smiled herself as he continued.

"All I want is for _you _to live peacefully,

That's all that matters…now,"

* * *

"This isn't any good," Kurt sighed as he ran the Vital Guarder simulation again, "Unless we can stop immediately this is all gonna be worthless!"

He and Catherine were currently running simulations in the Vital Guarder Control Room, still trying to work out options they could use.

"We need to create at least three programs," He nodded to himself, "That should work,"

"What!?" Catherine gawped at him from around the divider, "Don't you think you're asking a bit much?"

"If you don't wanna die then you'll help me create the programs," he growled in reply.

"If you say so," Catherine sighed, "Hey, have you and Dan decided about it yet?"

"About what?" Kurt muttered, keeping his eyes on the screen in front of him.

"You know," Catherine looked around the divider again, "It's been almost three months since you've seen her,"

Now Kurt stopped and looked at her directly, "What's your point?"

Catherine gave him a deadpan expression, before sighing as turning back to her console, "Never mind,"

He stared at the place where her face had been moments ago, before going back to his work.

"_I'll show you,"_ he thought to himself as he ran through several test programs, _"I'll show there's a big difference between you and I,"_

* * *

She was alone, in darkness. Not a single soul around her. She had nothing. No friends, no home, and her clothes were in rags.

"Hello?" her voice seemed to echo around her, like she was in some kind of expansive cavern, "Is anybody here? Daniel? Kurt? Anyone?"

But nobody came.

Then she thought she began to hear footsteps. Start, even, echoing around the room. She thought she saw faces in the gloom. Carlos, Kurt, Katy, Rachel…but every time she ran to them, they would disappear.

Then she saw someone. A Zwei, judging from his uniform, from the Operations department by his red strips.

He didn't fade away like the others. He stood with his back to her, almost like a statue.

"Hello?" she approached the figure hesitantly, afraid that if she ran to him, he might disappear.

But he didn't disappear.

Neither did he turn around when she called out to him.

"Hello?" She repeated, "Can you help me? I'm lost, I don't know where I am…"  
She was close now, almost able to touch him. Tentatively she reached out for him, just as he began to turn around.

She barely caught sight of his dark brown eyes, and shy looking smile before two things happened.

One, she realised who it was

And two, she suddenly woke up.

Ami shot up as she suddenly awoke, only to find herself in the gloom of Daniel's Bedroom, the only light coming from the churning crimson of the Briar Sea.

She suddenly realised that someone was standing in the doorway, the hiss of the doorway being the sound that had roused her.

"D…Daniel?" she squinted in the light from the next room, "Daniel is that you?"

But it wasn't Daniel, the being was too short, and appeared to be female.

She also seemed to be carrying a hyper spanner, approaching the stunned girl with a very menacing air about her.

* * *

I walked down the corridor silently back to my quarters, staring down at the phaser in my hand.

Blue's words were still echoing around my mind as I gazed down at the small object, contemplating whether I should use it or not.

"_Besides, I'm actually kinda interested to see how you put it to use,"_

"_No,"_ I shook my head as I slipped the weapon back into it's holster, coming round the corner of a corridor, _"It wouldn't help. It would just blow everything out of proportion…"_

"NO!!!"

I looked up suddenly as I heard a scream from down the corridor, my eyes darting in confusion at the lack of beings in the long passageway.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?! YOU'RE HURTING ME!!!"  
It took me a moment to realise I was in the corridor that housed my Quarters, and the scream seemed to have come from…

"AMI!!!"

A new panic suddenly filling my entire body, I quickly ran down the corridor, the Phaser now in hand.

I suddenly didn't care about the consequence of it's use.

I just worried about Ami.

As I approached my door, I found that someone had broken the locking mechanism, leaving the doors to gently hiss open as I ran through them.

"Ami!" I pointed my phaser around wildly as I stood in the doorway, "Ami what's wrong? Where are you?"

Suddenly I saw stars as someone shoved past me, knocking my head against the frame in an attempt to escape.

The being looked small, feminine.

I didn't care, I aimed my Phaser. I had a clear shot, I could take her down, bring her to Carlos or something…

But then a new thought crossed my mind.

What had she done to Ami?

What if she had hurt her?

What if it was fatal?

What if she was dying?"

What if…she was already dead?

"AMI!!!"  
I ran into my Quarters, staring around wildly. Where could she be? She wasn't in her bedroom, Where was she?

I quickly darted into my own room, my phaser pointing left right and centre in case of another attacker.

Then, much to my relief, I found her.

She was cowering in one corner of my room, her eyes screwed shut, shaking like mad.

"Ami?" I practically ran over to her, dropping the phaser to the floor, "Are you okay?"

"NO STAY AWAY!!!" She backed up further into the corner, her trembling arms coming above her face for protection from her illusive enemy, "LEAVE ME ALONE!!! STAY AWAY!!!"  
"Hey it's me!" I dropped to my knees in alarm, taking her round the shoulders, trying to make eye contact, "It's me, It's Daniel!"  
"NO, NO STAY AWAY!!!"  
"LOOK AT ME!!" I shook her violently to try and snap her out of it, "IT'S ME!!! IT'S DANIEL!!!"  
Her eyes suddenly flew up as she stopped with start. Her eyes slowly travelled up to mine, hardly daring to believe it, "Daniel?"

I smiled with relief, "Yeah, it's me,"

"Was I…?" I could feel her trembling in my hands as tears started to roll down her cheeks, "Why was I…? Oh no I was!"  
I reeled back slightly as she buried her face in my uniform , swinging her arms around my waist as she brought me in close to her.

"It's alright," I gently eased her off so I could look into her eyes, "Everything's going to be okay,"

Ami looked into my eyes, her tears creating small watery baths down her pale cheeks.

"This is insane, just insane," she whispered, shaking her head slightly, as though disbelieving our situation, "Why the hell am I stuck in a crazy nuthouse like this?"

"Ami…"

She looked up at me fiercely, "Now I remember! Before The Delta dived, you said you weren't returning to Earth! You and Kurt were always fighting, so I felt I _had_ to stay, to insure you were alright!"

I sat back on my legs as she leant up against the wall, her words slowly sinking in, "That's why you stayed?" I asked quietly, "You stayed because of us?"

Ami nodded wordlessly, making no move to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Oh Ami, I'm so sorry," I didn't know what else to say. My best friend had been launched into this giant mess because of me and Kurt, "I…just didn't want to go home…I also wanted to be away from my mom,"

Ami just sat there, huddled up in a ball, quivering like a leaf.

I paused for a moment, before finally getting to my feet.

"I'm going to go and report this to the Guardians," I said quietly as I turned to leave, "You just stay here and…"  
"No don't go!" I stopped suddenly as I felt her tug on the bottom of my jacket, "Stay here…with me…"

I turned to look at her helplessly, "But…I…"

Ami let go slowly, lowering her eyes to the ground, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"I…I can't believe…Kurt would go along with all this,"  
"Tell me about it," I may not like my brother that much, but I had honestly thought that he wouldn't have gone along with this Nazi-like regime.

"It is…crazy…right?" She looked up suddenly, as though a revelation had suddenly come to her, "This can't be real! Maybe this isn't actually happening!"

I stepped back slightly, unsure of if I was going to like where this was going, "Ami?"

"This can't be reality!" she looked up at me, a slightly lop-sided grin on her face, contrasting horribly with her tear-stained eyes, giving her a slightly disturbed look about her, "Come tomorrow morning I'll wake up in my nice warm bed in San Francisco, and just like always I'll pass your house on the way to College, just like nothing had happened! You'll be fighting with Kurt, and I'll think 'oh boy, I better go sort them out again!'. Both you will have that look on your faces saying 'It's all _his_ fault!' and then your mum will come out and start yelling at you!"

By this time I had closed my eyes tight, my fist shaking angrily. I was furious at myself. My best friend had completely lost it, and it was all my fault.

"I'm right aren't I? Tell me I'm right…" Ami grabbed the bottom of my jacket again, a pleading look in her eye, "If you say it's true I'll believe you Daniel…Tell me!" I felt her shake me slightly, "Tell me this is all a bad dream!!"

I remained silent, my whole mind wracked with guilt. It was my fault she was like this. If only I'd of gone home, then she would have too, then she wouldn't have been like this.

But I had to try and reach out to her, force her to see the truth, force her to accept the circumstances.

"I…I can't do that," my voice was shaky, no matter how hard I tried to keep it neutral just wouldn't stop.

Ami looked up at me with horror, as though I'd just signed her death sentence.

"This is reality," I knelt down gently in front of her, "We're not on Earth. We're aboard the U.S.S. Ryvius, Registration NX 97425, currently at a depth of Shear Five on a course for Noloben," I felt my voice begin to crack as I continued, "Carlos and Kurt have left us alone. Katy's been badly injured and Rachel's current whereabouts are unknown…And a lot of people have lost their lives,"

Ami stared at me with disbelief, "Why…why are you telling me these things?" She suddenly grabbed me by the Lapels of my jacket, "I want you to comfort me! Tell me everything's alright!"

"Face the facts!" I scowled deeply, taking all of my strength not to try and slap the insanity out of her.

"NO, NO!!!" She backed away from me, her eyes wide with fear, "IT'S NOT TRUE!!! IT'S NOT…"

"YOU HAVE TOO!!!" I lunged forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her tight in an iron grasp as she tried to struggle out of it, "PLEASE, YOU MUST!!!"

"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TOO!!!" after a few moments more of violent struggles she finally seemed to relent slightly, her hair now clinging to her sweaty face, looking determinately down at the floor evading my eyes.

"THIS…IS…REALITY!!!" I thundered, shaking her violently, "ACCEPT IT!!!"  
"YOU'RE JUST BEING CRUEL!!!" She screamed back, tears now flowing freely again, "WHY WOULD YOU TELL ME SUCH TERRIBLE THINGS IF I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THEM!?!"

I stopped at that, my eyes wide, my heart almost frozen mid beat. The room went quiet as I sat back on my legs, my hands dropping limply to my sides.

It was all true. That fact seemed to just sink in at that moment.

The destruction of Starbase Delta, the deaths of two hundred officers and crew, the murders of the teachers of the Ship Attendant program by Section 31, the discovery of the Ryvius, the rise and fall of Alan Blue, the destruction of Hyperion V, the battles with the other Vaea ships, the deaths of twenty Starfleet Cadets at the hands of the Dicastia, the attack on Katy, and the unhinging of Carlos…All of it came to one answer.

"It's…all true…"

I could feel tears starting to spring in my own eyes as I sat there, the full force of events past coming down on my mind.

It was all true. Everything had actually happened, to a crew who hadn't even officially graduated from Starfleet Academy.

"Daniel?" Ami looked up hesitantly, her sobs momentarily stopping, "Daniel are you…?"

"Dammit!" I slammed fists down on the ground in front of me, forcing me onto all fours, "It's all true…and there's nothing we can do about it!" I could feel the tears streaming down my nose and slowly dropping to the ground one by one, "I…I don't want this either…"  
"Daniel don't cry!" Ami's voice was filled with fear, as though her last hope of sanity had just been broken, "Please don't cry!"  
I felt her pillow her head on my back, her arms circling my waist in a sort of upside down hug, her own tears soaking through my uniform.

"I'm sorry," I choked out, "I'm…so sorry,"

"Shh," I heard Ami sob, "It will be okay…don't cry…"

I don't know how long we remained like that. It could have been seconds, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but eventually I felt the pressure of Ami's head lift from my back, her arms slowly coming away as she pulled back.

I looked up from the floor, straight into her eyes.

She looked a mess (as no doubt, did I,) her hair was matted and damp, stray locks clinging to her sweaty face, her eyes red rimmed from crying.

But strangely, I didn't care.

I stared at her, and she stared back.

I felt my chest constrict, as though the air had suddenly been forced out of my lungs.

My heart seemed to stop as I my eyes bore into hers.

"_Is this love?" _I wondered silently as I felt one of her hands cup my cheek, _"Or is it just two lonely souls seeking comfort among chaos?"_

I sat up slightly, so we were now knee to knee, just staring into each others tear-stained eyes.

"Daniel…" she whispered as she drew close, "I…I…"

And then our lips met.

Suddenly, the world seemed so different. All my troubles seemed to melt away with one fervent kiss.

As my hands moved up to sift through her hair, I could feel her tongue slowly enter my mouth, heating up the passion of the moment even further.

I could feel a thirst that had been burning at me for so long quenched. The addiction since that first kiss so long ago ebbing away. I loved her, that was the only answer I could think of for this feeling. I loved everything about her, her eyes, her face, her scent…I had loved it all for so long, and never realised. Fina had been the reason, my foggy mind realised. If she hadn't come along, then maybe I would have realised my feelings for Ami sooner.

"_And what of tomorrow?"_ I thought briefly as I felt Ami's fingers fiddle with the buttons of my jacket, slowly undoing them one by one, _"What about the chaos and the suffering? What about Carlos? What about tomorrow?"_

"_Even though I'm sad as can be," _I countered as I felt my jacket slowly slip off, My hands slowly reaching for the hem of her shirt. _"Forget about tomorrow._

_We're better off, if tomorrow never comes…"_


	65. In Order To Survive Prologue

For those of you familiar to Ryvius's plot, you may notice this fic veers away from it a bit from now on. Well, I say a bit when this whole fics been different from teh original plotline, but I'm just saying that in some parts I'll be veering away from the original plotline completely.

Should be fun eh?

**

* * *

**

**IN ORDER TO SURVIVE**

**PROLOGUE**

They sleep now, their naked bodies entwined in each others embrace, their thoughts drifting back to how they thought of each other.

How she took him being there for granted.

Ever since the day he had begun the torment with his brother how he felt awkward around her.

She had thought she was helping him out.

He thought of her as a pest!

But he was wrong.

But she was wrong.

But they were both wrong.

He knows now.

She knows now.

She had just begun to start feeling better.

He realised he needed her more then he would let on.

I myself, never really understood.

But now I do.

His feelings for her.

Her feelings for him.

And I too, Neeya…

Realise my feelings…

For him.


	66. In Order To Survive Part I

This is basically just a recap chapter (It's been 65 chapters, even i can't remember some parts of the begining) Told from Neeya's perspective instead of Daniel's.

All memories are in italics

**

* * *

**

**IN ORDER TO SURVIVE**

**PART I**

My name is Neeya.

I am the Sphix of this ship.

The one the beings call…Ryvius.

When I was awoken, I was merely an observer.

I watched the beings as I wondered the corridors, invisible to their eyes, but never understanding their actions.

Ever since I felt that first…brutal…something…Ever since I heard the sound of his voice….

"_I have to save them!__"_

"_How can you say such a thing!?"_

The sound of his constant struggle with his brother.

"_And what makes you believe your so great!?"_

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE MY OWN BROTHER IS TRYING TO STOP ME FROM SAVING SOMEONE'S LIFE!!!" _

"_So why can't you figure that out!? You're such a fool!!"_

I merely…continued…to observe.

Yes

As I drifted amongst a world of shadows, I observed things from a world of light on the other side.

All manners of colours would dance before my eyes, before vanishing from sight. Colours I would later associate with what the beings called emotions.

So many colours…

Weak, strong, bright…and dark.

Now I understand the meaning of these colours.

Joy.

Sorrow.

Anger.

Anxiety.

Discontent.

Pleasure.

Impatience.

Hope.

Despair.

Ambition.

Passion.

Bloodlust.

Enchantment.

Jealousy.

Delight.

Envy.

Grief.

Desire…

I felt the souls of the beings intensely.

The vivid moods that they projected.

Soon, I was able to sense the presence of many…

Like the being who feels there is only one way to lead her life. (Juli)

The being who tries to make sense of the chaos around him. (Kurt)

The being who has vowed on his life never to make the same terrible mistake again. (Carlos)

The being who does her best to live true to what she feels. (Katy)

The being who lives from day to day, unable to put the feelings she feels into words. (Ami)

The being who was denied the way he wished to live, yet continues to strive, and push forward. (Blue)

The being who inwardly feels nothing but disgust for anything but perfection, striving for ultimate logic. (Serek)

The being who believes her religion should be followed by all, and that cutting away her past, makes way for her future. (Fina)

The being…who hates being held back to his past, and continues his search to find where he truly belongs. (Daniel)

The thoughts and dreams of many blend and flow through me, until finally, one feeling rises above the others.

That feeling is…

I don't want…to die.

I want to continue my existence.

Nothing more…nor less than this.

However…my enlightenment continues onward.

I am swept away in a tide of colours and emotions, leading me to awaken new powers in order to continue my existence.

* * *

"_Why do you do it Dan?" Kurt spat, "Huh? Answer me that! Why do you do it? Do you think it's funny? Answer me!!"_

"_Because your younger then me," he replied simply, "Because I feel it's my duty,"  
"That excuse again!?" Kurt exclaimed, "Try something new for a change! You don't even have the guts to use that thing!"_

"_He's used it before," Carlos muttered weakly as he got up from the floor, "I doubt he'll have any trouble using it again,"_

_Kurt's eyes widened as they darted from Carlos to his brother. His eyes then fell on a scar that had been revealed when he tore Daniel's shirt, realisation dawning with in his dark orbs._

"_Why does it have to be like this Kurt?" Daniel asked quietly, "What is it that makes you hate me so much? What did I do to deserve this!? NOTHING THAT'S WHAT!!!"_

* * *

_The Captain of the Luna stared at the sight in front of her._

_The Ryvius had suddenly began to glow white hot. Starting with where the plating met, slowly engulfing the entire ship._

"_Sir!" The Chief Engineer cried through the speakers, "The Thrusters! They're just…disengaging!"_

"_What?" The captain glared at her Science officer, "How can that be?"_

_The operative shrugged, "I…I don't know sir I…"_

"_Sir!" The Helmsman called out, "The glow is subsiding!"_

_The Captain stared at the screen with narrowed eyes, "Status report!" She barked._

"_The thrusters have all disengaged from the hull," The Engineer's voice said with disbelief, "They're just…falling into the sea…"_

"_Do we have any more?" The Captain clenched the armrests of her chair, with agitation._

"_No sir I…"  
"Captain!" The Tactical officer called out, "Incoming torpedo, unknown configuration!"_

"_Shields up," The captain replied calmly as she lent back in her chair, "they won't get past them, whatever they are,"_

_The last she thing she saw was the green torpedo burst through the shielding, before everything was engulfed in white light._

* * *

_Pat shot up in shock as the first charge slammed into the Ryvius, his blue eyes wide with fear as cold sweat started to bead down his forehead._

"_Juli!" he cried out as he clutched the sheets close to his chest, "Juli what's going on? I'm scared!"_

_As if on cue, the Zwei First Officer ran through the door, quickly burying the terrified boy in her protective embrace._

"_It's alright Pat," She soothed as she stroked his blond hair, the ship shaking almost every second now, "Shh, I'm here now…"_

"_Juli!" Ran grabbed the sides of the doorway in an attempt to keep her footing on the rocking floor, "I just got word from Anina! We've got incoming Depth Charges from The Patch! They want us to report to the Bridge ASAP!"_

* * *

I look back on these memories of the past, and realise I am pulled by strong senses, hiding deep within the emotions I discover.

But I don't want to be seen. (Joey)

But I want to be considerate and kind. (Carlos)

But I want to be near you. (Lucson for Juli)

But I want to feel like I belong (Akihiro)

All I want is to be with you. (Fina for Daniel)

And then something occurs that send all other things out of balance.

Someone else appears.

Not even giving time to be overwhelmed.

Not even giving time to surrender to grief.

Quickly.

Quickly!

Quickly!!

QUICKLY!!!

* * *

"_Is this for real?" Robert gawped at the image on his screen, "It looks nothing like ours!"_

"_Have you seen the size of that drill?" Marco swallowed thickly._

_Carlos ran a hand through his hair, "This is the enemy's Vital Guarder?"_

* * *

"_Carlos!" Daniel cried, "Step on it!"  
"Alright, alright!" Carlos's irritated voice came through, "Opening Missile Bay Doors!"_

"_Make it quick!"_

"_Target set: Firing Launchers One Through Ten!"_

_Everything happened so fast. One second the enemy's Guarder was directly on course for them, the next, ten small balls of light shot past, each streaking a bright blue tail behind it, causing the enemy to fly off course in an attempt to evade destruction, obliterating the remaining rocks as they shot by it._

* * *

_Cooper's eyes widened in astonishment, "What the…"_

"_That missile barrage came from the enemy Vital Guarder sir," The science officer called out in disbelief._

* * *

_Carlos sighed with relief as he leant back in his chair._

"_Serek's calculations were right on," he smiled._

"_Yeah, but I think that keeping that thing off course and blowing away the rocks is the only thing we can do," Marco grunted, "Estimated…two minutes fifteen seconds until next round is loaded…"  
"Not quick enough!" Kurt snapped, "I need control!"_

_Catherine nodded to herself, "setting energy output to eighty-three percent. Robert, send programs A-33, 94 and 78 to Kurt ASAP!"_

"_I'm getting a reading on the Enemy Vital Guarder!" Marco's panicked voice came through, "It's going to impact with Ryvius in…three minutes!"_

"_Dismantle the S-Type Programs," Carlos ordered, his fingers flying across his console, "We need to redevelop it into something that will punch through the enemy's shields,"_

"_What about a tube?" Juli suggested, "With luck, that will force the missiles through the shields and destroy the enemy,"  
Carlos nodded in agreement as he continued his work, "Maximum field established," Kurt reported, "Tubes ready to fire in twenty seconds,"  
"well that's good!" Marco cried out, "BECAUSE THE ENEMY'S GONNA HIT THE SHIP IN THIRTY!!!"_

"_No, I'm noting gonna give up so easily," Kurt growled as he did everything he could to speed up the loading process, smiling as his console gave a confirming beep, "No, today…YOU ARE THE ONES WHO WILL DIE!!!"_

_As he slammed his fist down on the console, twenty quantum missiles shot off through the tube, one after the other, streaking towards the enemy with deadly speed._

_Suddenly, with a terrific explosion, the two speeding objects collided, totally decimating the enemy Guarder, sending it careening out of control into one of the larger remains of Hyperion._

* * *

The other Vaea, the other Sphix. They exist the same way I do. We were once friends, but they would not respond to my voice. but until their final moments they did nothing but throw shards of anger at me.

* * *

"_Catherine, develop a gravity field ahead of the Ryvius,"_

"_If you say so," The Ba'ku sighed, "Whatever happens, don't blame me if It goes wrong,"_

"_What's the point to this?" Carlos glared at his screen, "There's just no point to this!"_

"_Shut it!" Kurt snapped, "I'm doing what I think is right!"_

"_You've gotta be kidding us!" Robert snarled as he got out of his seat, beginning to approach the younger Wayneright menacingly, "There's no way…"  
"Sit down," The Pilot reacted with shock as Marco grabbed his friend by the Wrist, "Right now, the only thing between us and total destruction is Wayneright. We have to trust him. We don't have a choice,"_

* * *

"_Are they going to try and create a rip through the Web?" Juli gawked at her screen, "Serek you've got to stop them! It's far to dangerous,"  
"We have lost contact with the Lift-Ship," The Vulcan didn't meet the Captain's eyes as he continued to stare at his screen, "Besides. I believe their actions to be the most logical conclusion to this series of events,"_

_Juli could only stare at him with disbelief, "The most logical conclusion?" She repeated, "What's so logical about a manoeuvre that could very well blow Ryvius to kingdom come!?"_

* * *

"_Punch it Kurt! NOW!!"_

"_I know I know!"_

_Outside, the orb from the Gravity Gun shot forward towards the web at amazing speed, before impacting against the Web with full force, puncturing through._

* * *

_He wasn't the Vital Guarder. Not like the last time he'd done this. This time she had made him everything. He was the Guarder, he was the Lift-Ship, I was the Ryvius._

_He was the Sphix._

_He appeared behind the Lift-Ship, ever the picture of calm. Her essence temporarily mingled with his own. Giving her strength, and helping him with the task ahead. _

_He could hear everyone's thoughts. Carlos, as he continued to try and contact him. Kurt, as he tried to futilely regain control of weapons. Ami, who had found her way to one of the sections near the Outer Hull, praying for our safety. Juli, scared from a lack of knowledge of events around her._

_He saw his target: The U.S.S. Dicastia, Her Vital Guarder being slowly retracted to the Main body of the ship. Four diamonds held together by large struts, the two nacelles along the back two, the Guarder being pulled in between._

_Slowly, he brought my hand upwards along my chest to my face, watching as the Replication Missile Launcher Doors opened easily. he found the problem with the Lower Torso Launchers, repaired it, and loaded them with Bosscon Torpedoes._

"_No matter what…" he held his hands in front of his chest, "I will continue to insure…" he felt the missiles power up, "That everyone…will keep on living,"_

_With a deep breath, he thrust my hands away from his body, his palms outstretched._

_At the same time, forty shining white streaks of light blasted fourth from the Guarder's chest, streaming towards the large slim object where the Dicastia's Guarder segments had converged, destroying them completely. The remainder shot towards the Dicastia, hitting the giant Cruiser down the centre of the ship, severing one of the two struts in the process._

* * *

"_The Vital Guarder's been destroyed!" The Pilot cried._

"_We're loosing main power," The engineer added as alarm bells began to ring, "We're sinking into the Sea, we have to abandon ship,"  
"Can't anyone to anything right?" Templar looked close to pulling her hair out._

"_You cowards!" Topaz bellowed as the remainder of the crew ran towards the Turbolifts and Jefferies tubes, "Where you you're think your going?"_

"_The Escape pods," The engineer replied as she ran past, "Sir, the ship is going down, if we don't abandon ship now we're all dead!"_

"_Stand and fight!" Topaz commanded while Templar broke down into sobs, "We must stand and fight! For Director Tucker! For Section 31! For the mission,"_

"_Sorry Ma'am," The Science officer growled, "but even for us, The mission isn't that important,"_

_As the Turbolift doors slid shut, the Sphix tank exploded as the Vaea within destroyed itself. Elizabeth sighed as she slumped down in the command chair, the Bridge tearing up around her, Mira crying her heart out beside the chair._

"_And so…" She whispered to herself as Dicastia sunk beneath the Sea, "This…is how it ends,"_

* * *

Since the first day we merged, I have felt his overwhelming sensations take root within me.

He wants to live.

He wants to survive.

He doesn't want to die.

He wants to keep laughing.

He doesn't want to be sad.

He just wants to love her.

He loves her.

He loves her!

He loves…her.

He can't stop his feelings for her.

And the girl he once thought he treasured. She longs for him so much.

But as I stand in his doorway, keeping watch over him and his one, many questions still arise.

What does _he_ want to do?

What is it that _he_ wishes?

And as I watch him stir from sleep, I wonder again as I fade into my world of shadows.

"What do you _really_ want to do?"


	67. In Order To Survive Part II

**IN ORDER TO SURVIVE**

**PART II**

Marcus steeped his fingers as he stared intently at the person in front of him, his eyes taking in the extreme tightness and anger that seemed to flow from him.

"Well James, I must admit this is unexpected," he smiled innocently, "It must have been months since you and I have had a meeting that wasn't over a secure channel,"

"Let's just cut to the chase shall we?" The president narrowed his eyes, "I didn't come halfway across Federation Space just to make chit chat,"

"No of course not," Marcus inclined his head, "And without a Escort?"

"In matters like this I felt it would be better not to draw attention to myself,"

"And what matters _are_ you here to discuss?"

The President glanced over to Jon, who stared stonily back.

"Commander Sloan is my connection to Deep Space Twelve," Marcus smiled slightly as he leant back in his chair, "Anything I hear, he hears,"

"Then I'll be blunt," Sheppard scowled as he turned back to his running partner, "I know you're an Agent of Section 31. Not only that, I know you're the head Director for your little organisation," he returned his gaze to Sloan briefly, "And seeing as your still in the room, I'll assume you're an agent also,"

Jon looked away angrily, "Not by choice," he muttered under his breath.

"I am also aware that you have been trying to capture the Ryvius," James gazed stonily at Marcus, "Why?"

"Why hide a four kilometre long battleship inside a Starfleet Academy training centre?" Marcus smiled as he leant on his desk.

"That's not answering my question,"

"No, I guess it's not," Marcus stood up slowly, "But it _is_ a valid question. Did you know Section 31 was originally the one's who set Project Sphix into motion? I take it from your face you didn't. For years now, Section 31 has done the Federation's dirty work, trying to keep it's apparently stainless status as an almost utopian society the same sparkling white. But no matter how hard we try, you always find ways to screw up," his face darkened, "We assassinated, we edited files so people just disappeared, we tried to wipe out an entire race, just to try and make the Federation look like the perfect organisation. But you still managed to blemish your record, giving us a harder and harder time to try and correct your mistakes. Then my predecessor, Luther Sloan, this man's father, came up with a plan. A plan that would put Section 31 in in charge. Project Sphix.

Our goal was to create a fleet of deadly warships, grander then anything else the Federation had ever seen.

Using our agent planted in his cabinet, we managed to convince Jaresh-Inyo to give the go ahead for the creation of the fleet,"

"And the Vaea?" James's scowl deepened, "Who the hell gave you the idea to use living beings as a power source?"

"A few years prior to the Dominion War, some of our agents discovered a space born being on what would later become the late terraforming Station of Hyperion V. He was named Enyin, and had accidentally become beached if you will on the planet. We discovered that the Vaea had powers like you wouldn't believe. They had migrated here from another galaxy, travelling with a natural Warp drive, which we named a Ribbon Drive after the flowing streams of light we saw when we first implemented Enyin into the core of the Geshupenste.

They were immortals, living forever, able to give us the power we needed to craft these vessels, to power their weapons, to launch their Vital Guarders, to fly them billions of light years in a flash!" He sat down slowly, "But then something happened,"

Sheppard smiled grimly, "We found out,"

"Yes," Marcus scowled, the smile now all but gone from his face, "Jaresh-Inyo discovered that instead of using conventional Warp drives and reactors, we were using actual biological, sentient animals. He was disgusted, accusing the builders of harvesting the Vaea like live-stock, before promptly shutting down the project, and hiding the three remaining Ships that survived testing in secure locations. But then, towards the end of the War, you yourselves built another Vaea Vessel. The Ryvius. A ship far more powerful, far larger then any of the others, using a Vaea that had been left over from our experiments,"

"If memory serves," James eyed his former friend, "You tried to take the Ryvius too,"

"That we did," Marcus smiled, "When we discovered the new Vaea, our plans were stepped up. We tried to take it…"  
"And failed," Sheppard scowled, "Resulting in the loss of almost two thousand lives. Lives of decent men and women of Starfleet who had been assigned to capture a supposed terrorist vessel,"

"You're resources are good, I'll give you that,"

"From what I read from your own reports, I also know the Vaea are shape-shifters to a certain extent. They can change only once into a different form, and can also meld with humans beings minds, with fairly disastrous results. I've seen Captain Cooper with my own two eyes,"

Marcus raised an eyebrow with a smirk, "I see you even know about that,"

"I can't believe how low 31 will go," Sheppard growled, "We weren't even sure if we _were_ going to use the Vaea we discovered. Too much is unknown about them. And because of your actions, one of your agents lost his mind and two went down with their ship!"

"It matters not," Tucker smiled, "We recently launched the Geshupenste to hunt down and capture the Ryvius. With the power of that Battleship at my command, there will be nothing to stop me, or Section 31 from arising to power!"

"Marcus, you are as naïve as you are stupid," James smiled, causing the Director to narrow his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"The Ryvius isn't a battleship, it's a colony vessel," The President's smile widened at the Vice-President's shocked face, "Have you noticed recently, that in Sector 001, Neutrino emissions from the stars in that area have been slowly increasing?"

"What of it?"

"What do you know of the Geduld phenomenon?"

"It's a theory," Marcus leant back in his chair, "A myth actually. Created by Professor Geduld as an answer to the sudden increase in size of the Briar Patch. Something to do with exploding suns,"

"You are correct," Sheppard suddenly became more serious, "Apart from the myth part. Our scientists have been studying Sector 001's stars carefully, as well as those surrounding the Briar Patch, and they came to a startling conclusion,"

"And what is that?"

"That in around eight hundred to a thousand years, Sector 001, along with many sectors throughout the galaxy, will become very much like the Briar Patch is today,"

Tucker's eyes widened, before narrowing again, "You're lying,"

"I'm not," Sheppard narrowed his own eyes. "Needless to say, I was shocked when I discovered this secret when I came to office. Fortunately, Jaresh-Inyo had been informed of this and…rather reluctantly I might add…gave the go ahead for the construction of the largest Colony ship ever created. Able to carry a compliment of over forty thousand officers, crew and civilians for over a decade. It's sole purpose was to set a course for a nearby galaxy, Triangulum, a mere five year journey via the Ribbon drive, in order to set up a new colony, before more colonists would join them until the fatal day.

Seeing we were in the midst of the Dominion War at the time, we decided that now would be the perfect time to launch our plan.

Unfortunately your interference forced the launch to be aborted, and we decided to hide the ship within the Central Core of Starbase Delta until the time was right once again,"

"If that is the case, then why was Ryvius designed to be the most powerful?" Marcus spat.

"Because the colonists would be doing what no one had ever done before, go beyond the Great Barrier, traverse the great distance between galaxies. We had no idea what could be waiting on the other side. We felt they should be safe,"

"I don't believe you," Tucker's face darkened, "That ship was designed to be the ultimate battleship, a vessel so powerful it could reduce the grandest fleets to spinning debris…"

"A ship…" Shepard added quietly, "That is at present…being run by innocent Starfleet Cadets…"

Tucker's scowl deepened as Sheppard produced a battered padd from his suit pocket, "Don't think I wouldn't find out," he chucked the shabby piece of technology on the desk, "These are your own internal mission reports recovered for me by my own Agents. They clearly state that at present the Ryvius is under the control of at least five hundred Starfleet cadets and a few members of the Ship Attendant Program!"

"I thought you said these reports were secure?" Tucker turned his scowl to Jonathan.

"I assure you sir, I thought that as well," Sloan muttered quietly, "But apparently, they were not as…secure…as I thought they were,"

"Indeed," Marcus gazed down at the padd, "I had heard rumours of this, but I thought them not to be verified,"

"That's enough Tucker," Sheppard scowled, "This hunt ends now. As soon as I'm done here, I ordering Captain Tyran to search out Ryvius and send rescue teams to recover those Cadets. _You _and your Agent will turn yourself in and order the Geshupenste to return to Deep Space Twelve…"

"No,"

The room suddenly went quiet, Sheppard looking with disbelief at the Section 31 Head. Jon looked apprehensive.

"No?" James scowled, "What do you mean no?"

"I mean no," Marcus smiled pulling something out one of the desk drawers, "We won't mount a rescue, because while those children are out there, they give me the perfect excuse to hunt down Ryvius and take the Federation from your idiotic hands!"

"You can't do this!" Sheppard glared angrily, "I'm going to report all that I've said here today to Captain Tyran and…"  
"Oh I'm sorry James," Marcus smiled as he drew out what appeared to be some kind of hand gun, "But the fact of the matter is, I can't let you live. You know too much, so you're never going to leave this room alive,"

James took a step backwards as he stared at the weapon fearfully, before turning around fast and trying to run for the door.

BANG!

Sheppard gasped out in pain, his eyes wide as he staggered towards the door.

BANG! BANG!

Two more shots forced him to his knees, crawling with ever ounce of his strength .

BANG! BANG! BANG!

He was shot to the floor, now barely alive, almost at the door…

BANG!

His body slumped, his last breath leaving his body forever.

Jon stared wide eyed as he ran over to the limp body, trying to find a pulse even though he knew it was futile.

"You…you killed him!" Sloan looked up with shock, "You Bastard! You killed the President!"

"He didn't leave me any choice," Marcus replied lazily, placing the handgun back into his desk, "He knew too much,"

"What was that?"

"Firearm," he replied dryly, "Ancient Twentieth Century weapon. I modified the bullets so they shattered on impact. They'll never find out who killed him,"  
"We've got a dead President on the floor of my office and you're saying they'll never find out who shot him!?"

"Not if you dump his body in his personal quarters," Marcus turned to face the stars, "You will do it now, while all is quiet.

"How can you rationalise this?" Jon looked between the head and the President, "You just shot an unarmed man! In the back!"

"It was a small price to pay if it means the full activation of Ryvius,"  
"But with his death you _are_ the President!" Jon suddenly realised, "You don't need the Ryvius any more. We can mount a rescue…"  
"The president I may be," Marcus scowled, "But Section 31 is still not in charge. The only way to insure this is the capture of Ryvius and a show of force. It's the only way people will accept us, whether they like it or not,"

* * *

"Project Sphix?" The First Officer frowned, "I've never heard of it,"

"I don't expect you would have," Conrad smiled as he stirred his drink, "It was before you joined. In a nutshell, The project was originally designed by former Director Sloan as a way for Section 31 to take control of the Federation. The plan was to construct battleships like this one that would be able to take out the Federation fleets and make the organisation how Luther wanted it to be. Seeing as it was put into action during the Dominion War, it was put forward to the president as a way of defeating the Jem'Hadar. However, The president shut down the project, when he discovered we were using Vaea to power our ships. Not before he had the Ryvius built however,"

"So the reports are true," The First officer realised, "There are sentient space-born beings living in the Briar Sea. Then that means…Enyin is a Vaea?"

"Correct," Conrad sighed as he turned around to face the artificial window, a simple Viewscreen showing the view outside, "No one really knows where these things came from, I don't think even Enyin knows. All he knows is that they came from somewhere beyond the Great Barrier. There's a rumour based on Professor Geduld's thoughts on the creation of the Briar Patch that somehow the Vaea were involved, but no one knows for sure.

Not that it matters now. What matters is that the Vaea are powerful, and Section 31 needs that power.

The power of the Sphix!"

* * *

Jonathan sighed as he watched the rain fall outside the hut he stood under, his dog, Alaska, a rare breed of Siberian Husky, stood by his side, gazing out forlornly over the rain.

"Did you know that several thousand people, both Agents and ordinary officers, were sent into the depths of the Briar Sea in order to capture the Vaeas?" He asked quietly, causing the dog to look up at him quizzically, "Eighty percent of them didn't return. But apparently, Section 31 needs those ships. A sign of power. Jaresh-Inyo thought them to be the saviours of our races. The way to end the War quickly, and later, the way that would take us away from the lethal changes this galaxy was about to go through.

I read somewhere that only six vessels, minus the Ryvius, were ever created before the project was terminated.

However, it was duly noted that that the Captains, and sometimes the entire crew, would develop mental problems, most resulting in eventual insanity.

The Ryvius herself only flew once, when we tried to capture it, before it was sealed away, maybe to never see the stars again.

All those lives…sacrificed for nothing…or that's how it appeared…

* * *

"…but then…something happened," Conrad sighed again as he took another swig of his drink, "Around six months ago, an incident occurred that lead to the Ryvius's apparent reactivation,"

"This mission we were involved in?" The First Officer offered.

"Exactly,"

* * *

"We still don't know what happened that day that caused the Ryvius to be activated for a second time," Jon knelt down on one knee and gently scratched Alaska behind her ears, "What _is_ known however is that the ship seemed to grow in strength from ever battle she encountered. 

This ship could control it's own gravitational field, and seemed to be under some from of command structure.

And once Agent Tucker discovered it's whereabouts, he began making plans for it.

However…

Who would have expected the ship to be filled with Starfleet Cadets? Almost children!

But no," he sighed as he stood up again, "After learning of her crew compliment, I felt like those kids didn't stand a chance!

Even if…somehow…the Sphix was inadvertently controlling them.

Or one of them.

I was mistaken.

Mistaken about a lot of things.

I know what I have to do,"

Slowly, he reached inside his casual jacket, tapping his communicator lightly.

"Sloan to Tyran,"

"_Go ahead,"_  
"Sir? May I have a word with you?"

"_Can it wait Commander? I'm just received reports that the President is missing. His visit wasn't official of course, but we can't find him anywhere,"_

"No sir, this can't wait," Sloan sighed, "I need to talk to you urgently. It's about the Vice-President,"

There was a pause.

"_Well?"_

"Not over a unsecured line. I'll meet you in you're office in…ten minutes?"

There was an audible sigh on the other end of the line, _"__Very well Jon, see you in ten minutes. Tyran out,__"_

Sloan nodded to himself, before tapping his communicator again, "Sloan to Ops,"  
_"__Regal here sir,__"_

"Stop all in-coming and out going traffic immediately, Raise shields, and concentrate shielding around the Vice President's quarters,"

"_Sir?"_  
"I'll explain later. Just do it. Sloan out,"

He stood up straighter slightly as he turned to Alaska, "I have to fulfil my responsibilities as a Starfleet Officer," he said determinately as he took his companion's leash, "I may not officially be a member of Starfleet, but Section 31 must be stopped.

For the brave young souls of the Ryvius.

Even though I don't know their names,"

He sighed as Alaska looked up at him quizzically, wagging her tail despite not understanding her master.

He smiled down at her, "Let's go bring down Section 31 shall we? Computer, exit,"

* * *

"Tucker is a fool," Conrad muttered darkly, "The Vaeas are a threat to us all. All he cares about is his position,"

He sighed as he looked up at his First Officer, his trusted friend.

"I know we were given orders to capture Ryvius. But depending on how it reacts, we may have to destroy it. Please inform the men,"

"Yes sir,"

Conrad sighed again as he rolled his head on his shoulders, putting a hand through his slowly greying hair.

"I'm getting too god damn good at lying through my teeth," he muttered, turning to face the viewer once again, "A Vaea hunting a Vaea," He chuckled lightly, "It's almost too ironic. Wouldn't you agree…Jenny?"

He sighed as his beloved daughter's face smiled in the darkness of his closed eyes, before fading away to make room for other more disturbing memories.

The calm before the storm.

The report of increased gravitational forces coming from below.

The Ryvius bursting forth from the confines of the Sea, sending starships spinning away in every direction, some even sent careening into each other, causing their destruction.

The trail thereafter…

"_Do you realise the impact the loss of the Ryvius is?"_

"_Why did you try to take the Vaea and the ship separately?"_

"_The Sphix hadn't bonded to anyone yet! Of course it would destabilise!"_

"_The Directors of Section 31 are unanimous: You are responsible for these events!"_

"_Do not even feel remorse for the loss of your crew?"  
"How could a father survive knowing he had caused the death of his own daughter?"_

He suddenly retched as a new memory of Jenny's space suited body fell away into Sea, the shock of seeing such a horrifying image casing him to bite his tongue so hard he drew blood.

"I'll show them," He spat, wiping the red liquid from his mouth. "I'll put a stop to this. For you sake as well as my own! There is no Ryvius! It's just a another moment of by polluted past! The Ryvius is finished! I live for that reason and that reason alone!"

* * *

I stared up at the ceiling of my bedroom, my thoughts drifting from the girl cuddled up under my arm back to the events that had brought us together.

"_This is just crazy,"_ I thought to myself, _"The whole world's gone crazy! But even with all the strangeness within the Ryvius…"_ I looked down at Ami as she snuggled closer to me, _"As long as I have someone to protect…"_

"_YOU HYPOCRITE!!!"_

I frowned slightly as Kurt's voice entered my mind.

"_You're one that does everything you've been told to do bro. Unlike you, I have my own free will,"_

"_You continue to force your troubles onto other people and then expect it to all turn out all right? All you do is sit on your butts all day making demands of other people, and then to add insult to injury, you _actually _think you've done something to get this hunk of scrap metal home quicker!"_

And what about Carlos?

"_Dammit! Just how many times are we gonna lets this happen? Answer me that Wayneright! Answer me!"_

"Guys," I whispered quietly, so not to wake Ami, "I think I'm beginning to think what you were trying to say was actually right. Sometimes…I feel like my thoughts, my feelings, they're all being sucked up by the Ryvius. Of course, those times when I felt like I was the Vital Guarder weren't exactly either,"

"_But Daniel," _Akihiro's voice suddenly spoke up, _"You always get pulled along by Carlos right? _

"_And you know that's not really in your character. You're only going end up getting hurt again if you force it. Guys like you and me are better off staying quiet, out of the way, in the shadows,"_

"_You can only part with your past, when you're ready," _Fina's voice came through sternly.

"_Is it…wrong to think the way I think here, aboard the Ryvius?"_ I turned my head to one side, gazing out of the window as the Patch sailed lazily by.

"_Don't be like that," _Ami's voice entered my mind, although judging by the fact she was still asleep it was safe to say it was just my imagination,_ "If you want to say something, just say it. I'm not a Betazoid, how am I supposed to know if you don't just spell it out?"_

"_I know there's something you want to say. I know you're not saying what you really mean. Tell me. Please, Daniel?"_

I gazed down at her, pulling her closer as she slept, _"__Ami,__"_

"_what you need is to make a mental list of priorities," _Catherine's voice reminded me, _"By doing things one at a time, instead of all at once, I find you can do just about anything,"_

"_And you should've seen this coming!"_

My eyes shot open as Kurt's voice spat angrily at me, before I relaxed again.

"See it coming,"

I turned my head to look at my bed-side table, where Blue's Phaser lay still and pointed to the door, just in case.

"_Besides, I'm actually kinda interested to see how you put it to use,"_

I sighed as I turned my head again back to Ami, holding her closer as I closed my eyes.

"_What am I going to do?"_


	68. Torn Past Prologue

**TORN PAST**

**PROLOGUE**

"That's it! Bring the Vital Guarder up to full speed!"

"I'm getting something on sensors. Looks we caught up to them!"

"Aren't we in shooting range?"

"Not yet, we're still just out of a Missile Lock! Look at that thing it's huge!"

"Can you hit it Kurt?" Carlos looked up from his console.

"What do you think?" The younger Wayneright scowled, "Bosscon missiles loaded an ready to fire,"

"Then get them on the first shot!" Carlos smiled grimly, "Everyone on Ryvius is watching so let's prove that all their hard work is paying off!"

"FIRING MISSILES!!!"

Forty streaks of white shot away from the bulk of the Vital Guarder into the Sea, followed swiftly by a huge explosion, spraying nebulous matter in all directions.

"Target: Destroyed!" Marco looked like he could laugh with glee, "We did it!"

Carlos said nothing for a moment, before opening a channel back to Ryvius…

* * *

"_This should make it clear to everyone. You have no way of surviving without the Vital Guarder, but rest assured…we shall be your shield, we shall be your protectors._

_All that ask in return is that you act peacefully for the next twenty days until we reach Noloben._

_That's all I ask: Twenty Days!"_

"You are the master," Serek sat back in his chair as he listened to The Captain's speech.

"_Carlos Oze…_

_How can one person be so…noble?"_


	69. Torn Past Part I

**TORN PAST**

**PART I**

"Alright Guardians listen up! This is the last time I'm going to say this," Carlos looked up and down the row of fifty men and women, his eyes narrow, "Do not use excessive force. Do not use the S.A.D.s unless absolutely necessary. They are there primarily as a deterrent, nothing more. That said, do not overlook _anyone_ disrupting the peace.

We'll reach Noloben in twenty days. Until then we are the Law and order on Ryvius! Got it?"

"Sir, Yes sir!"

"Good,"

"Captain Oze, Commander Wayneright," Serek entered quietly, a Padd in hand, "I believe we have a meeting scheduled in five minutes,"  
"Right," Carlos nodded, "Come on Kurt. Michelle, you finish up here,"

"Sir, yes sir!"

* * *

Fina smiled as she watched from the shadows of the Cargo bay, gazing fondly as Carlos and Kurt left the cavernous room, Serek moving quickly behind.

"Carlos," she sighed happily, "You are Ritos, protector of Mother Arhnay, creator of our future. Yes," she continued to smile as she left by a side exit, "Even the future between Daniel and I,"

* * *

"Computer…time,"

"_THE TIME IS 0930 HOURS,"_

"Daniel? Daniel…Come on Daniel wake up,"

I grunted sleepily as I felt a certain someone's hand fiddle with my hair, "Go away Ami, I'm trying to sleep…"

I heard her giggle slightly as she shoved me playfully. It had been just over a month and a bit since I'd realised how much I cared about Ami. And for that last month and a bit, I had been happier then I'd ever been during this voyage.

Except on Monday mornings.

I still wasn't good at those.

Unfortunately for me, Ami tended to be a great morning person.

"But it's nine thirty," I opened my heavy lidded eyes groggily, catching sight of her wonderful blue orbs frowning at me with concern, "Shouldn't you be at work right now?"

I groaned to myself as I slowly felt about for the padd I kept by my desk, accessing my points account and gazing blearily at the text.

'_SPECIAL STATUS'_

Yes, despite the fact I no longer worked on either the Bridge or the Lift-Ship, I was still assigned unlimited points. Either someone on the Bridge still liked me, (Juli would've been my guess) or someone just couldn't be bothered to switch me to normal status.

"Nope," I muttered as I pulled the covers up over my shoulders, "Whenever you go, I go,"

Ami frowned as she leant on one elbow, "You know, I think it's really sweet that your so concerned about me. But if Carlos finds out…"

"Then I'll take full responsibility for my actions," I turned over and propped my own head in my hand, "I made this decision, so don't worry about it,"

Ami still didn't look convinced, "What about Kurt? Are you worried about your brother?"

"I guess…in my own way…and at some point I _will_ find a way to talk to him, and Carlos too…" I sighed as I rolled onto my back, "but right now, you're my top concern is your well-being," I turned my head to face her, "Right now Ami, it's all about you,"  
Now Ami's frown deepened as she shuffled forward, leaning her head on her crossed arms, in turn leaning on my chest.

"That sound like love," she mused, studying me as if watching for my reaction.

"Love?" I smiled fondly, "If it sounds like it, whose to say it's not?"

"But is it?" Ami now looked worried, "Everything that's happened recently, the battles, the carnage, the deaths…what if it was just sheer loneliness we were feeling that brought us together? What if…when this is all over…we'll realise the truth and…"  
I silenced her with a kiss, inwardly smiling as she returned it.

"Right now…my only concern is you," I smiled reassuringly, "Not Katy, not Juli, not Kurt, not Carlos, not any one else on this ship. Only…you,"

She smiled slightly as we snuggled down again in each others arms, content with my answer, free to drift into the world of sleep for just a little while longer.

* * *

"Rooms according to ability?" Carlos sank back into the Ready Room chair, "Are you sure that's wise?"

"I am," Serek replied as he glanced down at his padd, "My research indicates that by having people with different abilities living within the same space will result in more conflicts. By splitting the crew into separate Living Areas denoted by their strengths, crime and violence will significantly decrease,"

"I agree," Kurt smirked as he leant up against the bulkhead, "All the dead weight should be stuffed down in the depths where it can't bother anyone,"

"Do we really have to control their lives like this?" Juli stared sadly out over the stars, "Since Carlos came to power, incidents have been minor and…"  
"The minor incidents we ignore to day will become bigger problems tomorrow," Carlos spat angrily,

"Yes but…"

"Well what do _you_ suggest?" Carlos narrowed his eyes, "If you have a better plan I'd love to here it!"

Juli scowled over her shoulder, before turning back to the window, remaining silent.

"Typical," Kurt rolled his eyes, "It's clear you've been hanging around Daniel too long. You're just arguing without an alternative! We don't need your kind on the Bridge. You're just hanging around here cause you've got nothing better to do! So just get lost already!"

Juli continued to stare at the stars, before finally turning around, her head bowed.

"Maybe you're right," she said quietly, "I may be the one whose off course here," she looked up determinately, staring Carlos directly in the eye, "But I feel how you're treating the crew is wrong. I can't agree with what you're doing. Carlos Oze, you're going to have to show me how this way of thinking is right,"

"It _is_ the right way," Carlos scowled, "I _will_ prove it to you,"

"Well alright," Juli sighed as she stepped down from the platform and made her way through the doors to the Bridge, "I guess there's nothing more I can do here. Good day,"

"Juli wait!" Anina looked shocked as she walked up the tiers to the Turbolift, "Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry ladies and gentlemen," Juli turned to the stunned faces of the Bridge crew, "But I couldn't come up with a better way. I'll leave you too your work now,"  
she stopped as the Turbolift doors slid open, revealing a slightly surprised Fina on the other side.

"I want your word," she murmured quietly, "That when we reach Noloben we _will_ be taken in,"

Fina nodded, "Don't worry. Noloben _will _be the end of our journey. I guarantee it,"

Juli nodded quietly, before going past her and entering the Turbolift.

"Deck Thirty-nine,"

"That girl irritates the hell outta me," Kurt scowled, "She's no better then my bastard of a brother,"

"Juli Bahana is a talented officer," Serek replied, "However, she is too easily swayed by circumstance, and with the problems we still face…"

"You don't have to spell it out for us Serek," Carlos muttered as he sat down in the Command Chair, "I'm leaving you in charge of the system changes,"  
The Vulcan nodded, "Understood,"

Carlos nodded, before thinking better of sitting around and heading for the Turbolifts.

Serek watched his Captain disappear through the sliding doors, only to find Kurt staring intently at him.

"Is there something I can help you with Commander?"

"Daniel Wayneright and Amelia Housen," Kurt replied, "What class would they be in?"

"Daniel Wayneright…and Amelia Housen…" Serek frowned down at his padd, "According to their records, Lt. Commander Wayneright is an adequate Engineer and Operations Officer. Miss Housen has proved herself to be sufficient in her work at the Delta Bravo. I would suspect that they would both be assigned to C Class. Is there a problem with that?"

"No," Kurt shook his head as he wondered off to the Observation Lounge, "I was just wondering, that's all,"

Serek watched him as he headed through the doors, before turning back to his padd, tapping it quickly with his long fingers.

"_Lieutenant Commander Daniel K. Wayneright,"_ He frowned as he made the changes, _"You're presence appears to disturb the faith that Captain Oze and Commander Wayneright have in the system. Therefore, you shall be relegated to E-Class, the lowest. Miss Amelia J. Housen. Seeing as Commander Wayneright appears to value the connection between you and Lt. Commander Wayneright, you shall also be relegated down to E-Class._

_Zwei Commander Juli A. Bahana. You serve no purpose in this society. Therefore, you shall also be relegated to E-Class,"_

"Why have you put a child in E-Class!?"

Serek looked up from his thoughts, only to find Ran glaring angrily at him over his padd.

"What child are you referring too?" THe Vulcan raised an eyebrow at the furious Betazoid.

"Check Patrick Campbell,"

"Ah yes, Patrick Q. Campbell. A child is of no use to us for this operation. By placing him in E-Class he is out of sight, and out of mind,"

"It doesn't make sense to rank a child!" Ran snapped, "He needs the proper care!"

"Your comment is noted," Serek eyed her dangerously, "But seeing as Captain Oze placed _me_ in charge of assigning classes, my decision is final," He suddenly frowned, "why would the situation of one child disturb you to this degree?" He raised an eyebrow, "Do you harbour…feelings for this boy?"

Ran's eyes widened, before narrowing to slits, "Shut up,"

"Do you feel…attracted to a child almost half your own age?"

"I said shut up,"

"Do you consider this boy to be…your Imzadi?

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!"  
Serek's eyes suddenly widened as Ran's fist connected with his jaw, sending him careening into a nearby console.

"You sick bastard!" Ran's eyes were wide with fury, her fists balled so tightly they were shaking, "You stuck up git!"

Serek heaved as he coughed up green blood, his gaze now far angrier then anyone on the Bridge had ever seen him before, or any Vulcan for that matter. His eyes were burning, his mouth nothing more then a thin line

"Ran Luckmolde…" his voice was shaking, "You're outburst on this Bridge, in front of several witnesses I might add, violates the peace we have worked so hard to achieve on this ship. S.A.D.s…" The two androids at the doors of the Turbolifts snapped to attention, "Please escort Lt. Commander Luckmolde to E-Class,"

"YES SIR,"

* * *

"E-Class," I sighed as I checked the corridor terminal, "Lowest one, go figure,"

I turned to watch as a flog of people wondered out of the corridor, almost as many people flowing in. amongst them I noticed were Stacy Franklin and Jonathan Scotts, (the former of which was blaming the latter for her arrival here) Vegirer Marthos, (Who seemed to have purposely knocked himself down to be with a girl) as well as Radan and his companion Bester. Most of them I noticed, had tried to slack off on the Promenade Deck at least once or twice.

"Guess that makes two of us," Ami sighed as she latched onto my arm, "Guess who just found where she ended up?"

"You too?" I frowned, "but…You worked really hard down in the Delta Bravo…why are you down here?"

"Who knows?" She smirked as she tapped me lightly on the nose, "Maybe too many sleep ins with you has been rubbing off on me,"

I chuckled lightly as I put an arm around her. At least I could keep an eye on her. Make sure she stayed safe, "Well, if that's the way it's gonna be, that's the way it's gotta be. E-Class have been assigned down here so I guess we don't have to move anyway,"

"I WANT YOU OUTTA HERE RIGHT NOW!!!"  
"But Nicks I…"

"OUT!!!"

"I'm so sorry…"

I glanced up at our quarters as Akihiro slowly trudged out of the room, wiping his eyes as he did so.

"Aki?" I frowned, "Where you going?"

"Oh hey Daniel, Hey Ami," The chubby boy tried to smile weakly, "I'm sorry but…I've been assigned to B-Class, so I…have to go now,"

"What about Nicks?"

"No, he's been assigned to E-Class,"

"And you're okay with that?" Ami frowned, "Your fine with being separated?"

"We have to do as we're told," Aki lowered his head sadly, "I kept warning Nicks not to slack off, but he just wouldn't listen. You know how he is,"

I nodded slowly as he bowed to us.

"Thanks for everything. Look out for Nicks for me,"

And with that, he turned away and disappeared into the crowd.

"I guess these are our new neighbours," Ami sighed sadly as she leant her head on my shoulder.

"I guess," My eyes travelled over to the door, just in time for me to see a glint of Zwei blue being thrown through the door, "Hey what the…"

"RAN LUCKMOLDE," The S.A.D. that had thrown her in spoke in his computerised voice, "YOU HAVE BEEN DESIGNATED E-CLASS. YOU WILL SPEND THE REMAINDER OF THIS VOYAGE WITH OTHER PEOPLE OF YOUR SAME ABILITY. HAVE A NICE DAY,"

"Robotic Bastard!" The Betazoid spat as the androids turned and headed back the way they had come, "You're only operational because the people who run this tin can are nut jobs!"

"Moving every now and then isn't a bad thing Pat," My eyes travelled over to a nearby group, my eyebrows rising at the sight of Lucson comforting the small boy in front of him, "As long as we all stick together, we'll be able to reach Noloben nice and easy, no problem,"  
"I could make it on my own," The small child grinned cheekily.

"Oh you think so huh?" Lucson smiled fondly, "Well, let's just stick together anyway eh?"

"Okay," Pat suddenly locked eyes with me, a huge smile suddenly appearing on his face, "Daniel!"  
"Heya kiddo," I smiled as I suddenly found a blond Betazoid clinging to my leg, "How you doing?"  
"I'm okay," he suddenly frowned up at Ami, "Did you get a girlfriend?"

"Err…I glanced at Ami, who merely smiled at the floor, "Something like that,"  
"It's about time," I turned with surprise as I heard a familiar voice come up from behind, "I was beginning to wonder if you were going to remain single for the rest of your life!"

"Juli?" I turned with a frown as Pat cried excitedly and ran over to the former Captain, "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason as you guys I guess," she smiled as she hugged Pat.

"You mean you were put down in E-class?" Lucson looked mortified.

"That's what it says on my screen," she frowned slightly as she looked at me, "Didn't expect to see _you_ down here though Daniel…"

"Me?" I now it was my turn to frown, "I thought _you_ would be the one…"  
Suddenly the corridor started to rumble and groan around us, causing sheiks of confusion to echo around us.

"What's going on?" I felt Ami cling to me in fear, "What's happening?"

"The Emergency Bulkheads!" Someone cried, "They've closed the Emergency Bulkheads! They've locked us in!"  
"What?"

"Why?"

"What did we do wrong?!"

"They're shutting us in here?" I couldn't quite believe it.

Suddenly the lights all went out, causing more screams of fright and confusion.

"CARLOS, YOU ROTTEN BASTARD!!!" Nicks suddenly exploded from his quarters gazing up at the ceiling with intense loathing, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU…"  
"This can't be his idea," I frowned, "He's wouldn't go this low surely,"

"BUT HE'S DOING IT!!!" Nicks persisted, "LOOK AT THE LIGHTS!!! HE'S TREATING US LIKE ANIMALS!!!"

"Yeah but…"  
"Kurt's on the other side…"Ami whispered, "Why would he allow this?"  
"The Lights have gone out!"  
"Charlie! I'm scared!"  
"Charlie? Wait a second…" Juli glanced at me, "You don't think…"  
"Charlie?"

"Oh no!" there was a clatter and the sound of stumbling, "They've found us!"  
"Can someone open a door or something?" I called out, "It won't me much but the Briar Sea might give us a bit of light,"

Nicks and Lucson nodded, before each heading to nearby Quarters and pulling the doors open, the eerie red glow pouring through them and shedding some light into the corridor.

Before us were as we had expected, Charlie and Cass, both cowering on the floor, looking like we were about to attack them or something.

"Don't hurt us!" Charlie cried, shielding Cass protectively, "Can't we talk about this? Can't we just forget about everything that happened?"

* * *

Serek looked approvingly as his console silently announced the full lock down of E-Class.

"_Finally,"_ He thought, _"The dirt and scum of this ship finally dealt with._

_Now, my perfect society is complete,"_


	70. Torn Past Part II

**TORN PAST  
****PART II**

"You've been on the run all this time?" Juli gazed at our two captives with surprise, "You've been hiding throughout the ship?"

"Uh-huh," Charlie nodded solemnly, "I even changed to civilian clothes to be less noticeable. Are you going to report us to the Bridge?"

Juli smiled, "Now why would I do that? I'm no longer in command, I have no jurisdiction any more,"  
Cass's eyes widened, "Is that true?"

Ran rolled her eyes, "It's a long story,"

"Yeah," Juli sighed as she stood up straight, "Carlos Oze is currently the Captain of this ship,"  
Cass gasped with amazement, just as myself, Lucson and Nicks came back from our excursion, the wide beam from my wrist mounted torch causing everyone to wince as it went by.

"Everything's locked up tight!" Nicks sighed as he leant up against the Bulkhead, looking totally exhausted.

"You mean there's no way out?" Ami gawped at us.

"Nope," I sighed as I clicked off my torch to save energy, "Every Bulkhead from this Sector to the next two has been completely sealed,"  
"Even the Jefferies Tubes have sealed," Lucson muttered darkly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"So all routes have been blocked," Juli looked down sadly, "Well, at least Life-Support is still operational, that's one thing,"

"Yeah, but I'm starving!" Nicks complained.  
"Me too!" Stacy groaned, "There's no way I'm gonna die of starvation in this place!  
"That goes double for me!" Jonathan agreed.

"Come on guys!" Lucson turned to look desperately around at the assorted people as he stood of from telling Pat something, "We can't lose hope, not now. Okay, so times are looking grim, but we're alive aren't we? That's one good point! You've always got to look on the bright side, no matter how dark, be it figuratively or literally, things get. Besides…" He grinned as Pat came back with a large box, "I managed to get my hands on some supplies since I got kicked from the Bridge. There should be enough to go around. Should last us all a good long while,"

"Wow Lucson," Juli looked down into the box with amazement, "Way to think ahead,"  
"Yeah…well…" Lucson suddenly found a fascination with the nearby Jefferies tube hatch, "Things seemed to be getting bad and I thought…something like this might happen. So I thought…might as well stockpile you know?…be prepared, that's what my dad always told me…"

"Thanks Lucson," Juli smiled, "This is very sweet of you,"  
Judging by his shaky laugh, I'd have to guess that Lucson was just glad it was dark.

I smiled lightly, before turning to Ami, "I'm going to do a little more searching around for a way out,"

"Really?" Ami suddenly looked afraid, "but what if…"

"Oh, wait here," I disappeared into our Quarters, before returning a moment later, my Phaser in hand, the one that had almost caused Carlos's suicide, "Seeing as the power's off, I'm guessing the Phaser suppression system will be too. If anyone tries to hurt you, just use this. Lowest setting though. There's been enough death already,"

Ami didn't seem convinced, "What about you?"

"I'll be fine," I patted Blue's phaser, which was still in it's holster, "Trust me, I'll be back,"  
"Alright," she kissed my quickly on the lips, before clutching the Phaser to her chest, "Hurry back,"

"Yeah,"

As I turned to go, I had the funny feeling something was about to happen.

Whether it was good or bad, I had yet to see.

* * *

I tugged and groaned as I tried to heave open an apparently sealed Jefferies tube. Unlike the corridors, the Tube doors had simply been sealed up, the only way to open them now being with a attachment handle.

Fortunately for us, Rachel, for whatever reason, had kept one with her and forgot to take it when she had left.

With a small hiss the doors finally opened, revealing the dark abyss beyond. After crawling for what felt like hours I finally came to a junction, a place where several Tubes all converged in different directions.

I seemed oddly quiet. No hum of machinery, no beeps coming from the darkened consoles…

It was just me, my torch, and a certain girl in pink sitting on the edge of the tube opposite.

Wait a sec…

"Agh!"

I jumped as my torches beam suddenly landed on my apparent companion, clutching my chest as she sat there, unfazed, even when I shined the light directly into her eyes.

"Neeya!" I scowled angrily when I finally got my breath back, "Don't do that!"

"Daniel…Wayneright," Neeya stared at me blankly, her head cocked to one side, "I am sorry if I…startled you,"  
"It's fine," I smiled reassuringly, "I guess your in the same Class as me eh? Or…Am I the only one who knows you really exist?"

She remained mute, continuing to star at my blankly.

I chuckled to myself, "Well, at least things can't any worse,"

"Are you fine with that?"

"Of course not!" I retorted, "What kind of question is that? There's no way in hell that this could be considered 'fine'!"

"Then what do you wish to do?"

"I…I…" I faltered. What I really needed was to get to the upper levels but…

I jumped suddenly as I heard a clanking behind me, coming from one of the nearby Jefferies tubes.

Confused I shined a light up the shaft, just in time to see several doors ease open, giving me access to the Upper Decks.

"What happened?" I frowned as I turned back to her, "Did you do…"

But she had disappeared.

I frowned at the place where she had been sitting, for beginning the long climb up to the lighted decks.

"That girl is the strangest person I've ever met,"

* * *

"I don't get it," Charlie frowned as Ami set up the lamp in the centre of the corridor, "Why would you have this of all things in your Quarters?"

"My former roommate was a emergency fanatic," Ami smiled as she flicked the apparatus on, "She had something for every ship emergency you could think of, including a black out. She left in such a hurry that she left a whole box load of stuff,"

"Kinda reminds me of a camp out I had with my brothers when we were kids," Lucson smirked, "You know, beside the fact we're locked in a darkened sector of a wanted ship,"

"Oh, real subtle," Ran rolled her eyes irritably.

"You know, it's gotta be near Christmas or something by now," Stacy frowned, "Anyone check the date before we were shoved in here?"

"I think it's the thirtieth," Jon ran a hand through his hair, Or was it the third?…no, definitely the thirteenth!"

"The thirteenth?" Pat's eyes suddenly widened with surprise, "As in December thirteenth? Wow! Today's my birthday!"

"You're kidding!" Lucson grinned with amazement, "Well, I think this is a good excuse for a party!"

"That's a great idea!" Ran suddenly leapt up, "Let's party!"

She froze suddenly, gazing around at the stunned and slightly scared looking faces that surrounded her.

"I…I mean I'm sure a celebration will list our spirits," She suddenly scowled, "All this sadness and despair is giving me a head-ache!"

Lucson smiled over to Juli, who merely smirked in return.

* * *

Jefferies tubes…

Jefferies tubes…

Ugh, I'm starting to get tired of this.

I'd been climbing up the darkened Access tunnel for at least half an hour, the only source of light coming from my torch on my wrist.

I was beginning to see why Turbolifts were a good thing on a ship of this size.

"_What do you want to do?"_

I frowned to myself as I finally came up to a lighted Junction, the consoles beeping softly as I chose a horizontal Tube, crawling to what I hoped was an exit.

"_What do I want to do?"_ I pondered Neeya's question as I edged slowly through the narrow space, _"That's pretty obvious. I want to…err," _My frown deepened as I opened the door at the end of the Tube, _"I want…hey, wait a sec…" _I looked around wildly, _This looks like it's close too…"_

I was suddenly cut off as a nearby Turbolift hissed open, the four occupants walking briskly out, only to freeze at the sight of me.

Carlos, Kurt, Serek, and a single S.A.D.

"Daniel?" Carlos blinked several times, "What are you doing here?"

* * *

Kevin blinked as his console suddenly blared to life, "I'm reading something on short range sensors!"

Chris turned around in his seat in alarm, "An enemy?"

"No…it's weird," Kevin double checked his readings, "It's like…the Briar Sea's gone in one place,"  
"Gone?" Chris stared in disbelief, "At Shear Seven?"  
"This thing is huge!" Kevin's eyes widened, "It's like the size of Jupiter three times over!"

"A bubble of normal space in the middle of the Briar Sea?" Catherine frowned as she sat back in the Command Chair, "Is that even possible?"

"It might be an enemy trick," Marco scowled, before turning to Fina, "Get Oze and Kurt up here Stat!"

"Just give me a moment," Fina quickly fitted a ear piece as she input commands into her console, "Bridge to Oze. Carlos can you hear me? Carlos?"

"_Strange," _she frowned at her readings, _"The Communicator is online…but it doesn't seem to be able to…"_

"_Carlos…Kurt…"_

"_What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_Long time no see Daniel, but I'm kinda in a hurry at the moment. If you have something you want to say to me, make it fast,"_

Fina gasped. That was Daniel's voice! And Kurt's…and Carlos's!

"Oh no…"

"Well?" Kevin looked up at her impatiently, "Did you reach him or not?"

"Erm…no….must be offline…Computer locate Captain Oze…"

"_CAPTAIN OZE IS ON DECK EIGHTY-EIGHT, SECTION SEVENTY-FOUR, CORRIDOR THETA,"_

"I will go down and inform him personally," Fina stood up shakily, "He's not very far away,"

"_I have to hurry,"_ she thought frantically, _"If I don't, Daniel might ruin everything!"_

* * *

"Carlos, be straight with me," I was surprised how calm I was being, "Why did you lock all of us up?"

Carlos looked confused, "Locked you up?"

"Someone just sealed the Bulkheads and powered down all systems except for Life support in the section we're in,"  
"Serek?" Carlos looked over to the Vulcan, "Any thoughts?"

"I apologise," he muttered as he pulled out a padd from under his arm, "It appears as though we are having fluctuations in the power grid in your sector,"  
_"__He is lying,__"_ Neeya's voice suddenly entered my head, _"__He does not speak the truth,__"_

"I'll see that it's looked after immediately Daniel," Carlos turned back to me, "In the mean time, you can return to your post and…"

"No,"

"What?" Carlos looked amazed that someone had challenged him, "I don't have time for this. Return to your post and…"

"NO!!!" I clenched my fists tightly, my eyes narrowing down to slits, "I didn't just spend the last half hour crawling through pitch black Jeffries Tubes just for five seconds of your time Oze! Your system is nuts! It's just getting more and more restrictive! I mean, your treating us like livestock or prisoners! It has to stop! All it's doing is taking away other peoples freedom,"

"Minor details," Kurt scowled.

"Dammit Kurt, for once in your life stop acting like you know the answer to everything. This isn't just a trivial problem!"

"You don't know a thing!" Kurt bared his teeth, "Why I…"

"Enough!" Carlos put out an arm between me and my brother, "This is for the good of everyone. It's only another twenty days until we reach Noloben. That's just under three weeks. Until then, just…look the other way…"

"Bullshit!" my fists was shaking, it was taking all of my effort to restrain myself from trying to beat Carlos until he saw the error of his system, "People are beginning to lose it round here! Ami was even almost killed last month!"

"What?" Kurt's eyes widened, "Who? What? When?"

"Ami was attacked?" Carlos's eyes went wide with horror, "Who did it? WHO!?!"

"I don't know," I looked down to the floor. I was still angry at myself for being unable to find her attacker, "All I could make out was she was female…around Five foot three, maybe four,"

"Not again," Carlos shook his head, "Not again…"  
"You're pathetic!" Kurt suddenly spat, taking me out of my thoughts with a start, "Are you telling me you can't even protect one girl!?"

"Look, I had things I needed to do I…"

"Still no good," Carlos murmured, leaning his palms against the corridor wall, his arms locked, staring angrily down at the floor, "It's still no good. Unless regulations are made stricter…Kate might get hurt again…no…she will be…She will be! SHE WILL BE!!! DAMM!!!" He slammed his fist into the bulkhead, "DAMM! DAMM! DAMM!"

I watched silently as he pounded the living daylights out of the wall, gazing as he finally couldn't punch no more. His breathing had become ragged, his hair matted and sweat ridden from the sudden workout, collapsing to his knees in his exhaustion.

"I'm sorry Daniel," he murmured, "But you can sleep easy now, The Guardians _will_ find the person who assaulted Ami. And when they do…she will pay. And she will_ never_ do _anything_ like that again,"

"That's not the point," I replied quietly, "What needs to be done is to revert the system. How it is now…it's just not right. It's not how a Federation starship is supposed to be run,"

Carlos looked up suddenly, his eyes flashing dangerously, "You think I'm wrong?"

"I do," I spoke without hesitation.

"You think I'm mistaken?" Carlos laughed sarcastically, before turning deadly serious, grabbing my by the throat "Doing _nothing_ is the wrong thing to do, and I'm not going to make _that_ mistake twice!"

"You only have to change the system!" I choked, "That's all I want you to do!"

"That's so like you!" Carlos spat, pushing me off, "Talking nonsense night and day! You _know_ what happened to Kate, and _now_ you want me to change it back? AND THEN YOU HAVE THE GALL TO SAY IT TOO MY FACE!?!"

"And who are you to talk?" Kurt sneered, "You can't even protect Ami, and she's just one person!"

"And what have _you_ done to protect her?" I challenged.

"I was part of the solution to shutting up all the bastards aboard this tin can!" He spat, "That's how I protected her,"

"More bullshit!" I countered furiously, "If she was so important to you, you'd be by her side every minute of every hour of every day! And yet here we are, having this discussion!"

"Just simply being there isn't the whole answer," Kurt looked absolutely livid, "You're crazy about another girl, so your living proof of that!"

"Clearly your grasp on current events is as great as your brain capacity!" I was really keeping myself from shouting by now.

"What?"

"Me and Fina are through! We were over months ago! Right now…My only concern is Ami. I will protect her,"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt balled his hand into a fist, starting to make a run for me, "What do you mean protect her? It's too late now, you hear me? Too late!"

I looked up suddenly, getting the weirdest feeling over my body, as though my Irises had suddenly rapidly contracted down to the size of pinheads. With moves that I felt weren't my own, I felt myself deftly catch my brother's fist with one hand, watching as he cried out in pain as I pushed it back on his wrist, before thrusting my palm into his stomach, sending him sailing back down the corridor into a tumbling heap.

The sensation left my body as quickly as it had arrived, leaving me with a realisation that only one thing would make Carlos see sense.

I pulled out the Phaser, aiming directly at my former friend's chest

The S.A.D. jumped to life, levelling it's wrist pulse phaser at my head, only to stand down again at a signal from the Captain.  
"That won't work here Dan," he smiled mockingly, "Did you forget about the phaser suppression system?"

I merely smiled in return, "No Carlos, I'm happy to say I didn't,"

Before anyone could react, I quickly aimed for the S.A.D.'s neck, setting the phaser to an average power, before pulling the trigger.

A thin beam of orange light lanced out at the droid, hitting the unprepared robot's neck with such force it's head flew completely off. The S.A.D. stumbled back blindly as it's head rolled away, it's arms whirling wildly in an attempt to stay upright, before finally collapsing to the ground in a heap with a groan.

"Section 31 tech, gotta love it," I smirked darkly as I turned the phaser back to Carlos, "You have to stop basing your actions on things you want to believe is true. _you_…" I indicated to Carlos, "think that that turning Ryvius into a virtual P.O.W. camp will make everything better, _you__…_" I turned the phaser to Kurt, "think that by doing something on a grander scale will protect Ami, and _you__…_" I narrowed my eyes as I turned the Phaser to Serek, "think that locking away people who don't live up to your expectations will make things run more smoothly,"

"Section 31 Tech?" Carlos paused, "Then that means…that's Blue's weapon!"

* * *

"That light's gonna go out eventually gonna go out eventually," Nicks sighed as he and Ami wondered away from the clapping crowd, accompanied by the sound of several off-key songs of 'happy birthday to you', "Do you think Rachel left a back up battery for it?"

"Maybe," Ami frowned, "If I know her as well as I think I do, then there's probably one lying around our old room somewhere. I'll just go see,"

"_Where's Daniel?" _She thought worriedly as she headed into her old quarters, _"Where could he be?"_

She sighed as she rummaged around Rachel's old Bedroom, the only light coming from the flashes of the Briar Sea.

She suddenly froze at the sound of the door being opened.

"Nicks?" she turned around uncertainty, "If that's you this isn't funny,"

But it wasn't Nicks. It was a girl, around 5"3, a Hyper Spanner raised above her head.

Ami screamed in panic as her attacker rushed towards her, before she shakily raised the phaser and fired.

There was a blast of light, lighting up the enraged features of her assailant, before everything went silent.

* * *

"I believe Mr. Wayneright's appearance with this weapon is clear," Serek narrowed his eyes, "It appears that _he_ is the reason we have been unable to capture Alan Blue for so long. You have betrayed everyone on board this vessel by hiding him from us,"

"Shut it!" I snapped, "I didn't hide Alan Blue. I merely aided him. Technically, he is a refugee of Hyperion V, and deserves to be treated as such,"

"Daniel…Why didn't you report this?" Carlos stared at me with disbelief, "What on Earth processed you to do this? Why do _have_ to be everyone's buddy? Can't you at least _try_ to understand all the suffering we've been going through?"

"That's just the guy he is," Kurt muttered, "A pathetic loser who simply goes with the flow,"  
"I just want you to change the system," I growled.

"SHUT IT!!!"  
Suddenly Kurt launched himself at me, catching me off guard as he pushed me up against the wall, slamming my hand down on his knee until I finally dropped the phaser in pain, finally leaving me to collapse to me knees, cradling my wrist as Carlos picked up the Phaser, aiming it at me with almost no emotion in his eyes.

"You're actions here today are a clear violation of my system," his voice was quiet, even.

"You have to listen," I stared up at him pleadingly, "All I ask is that you…"

"Change the system!" Carlos spat, "Come on, change it right now!"

"I can't! I don't know how! I don't have that kind of power," I got slowly up to my feet, "I can't change the Ryvius. But there is one thing I'm sure of. Everything your doing…I _know _that it won't make her happy. And you know that…Don't you?"

"Stop talking Daniel," Carlos's hand was starting to shake, "Otherwise you might force my hand…"  
"She doesn't know…does she?" I suddenly realised, "She only knows what spoken over the intercom…that's why an announcement about the Classes was never made…that's why most of these changes have been sent to Room Terminals…You want to make sure she never finds out….BECAUSE YOU KNOW KATY IZUMI WOULD NEVER APPROVE OF THIS!!!"  
Carlos's eyes widened with rage, his finger fiddling with the Phaser as he aimed, **"****DAMM YOU DANIEL!!!****"**

Then, he fired.

And I was plunged into a world of pain and darkness.

* * *

Fina staggered through the Turbolift doors as she stumbled down the corridor.

She had heard everything. The argument, the fight, all finishing with a single phaser blast.

But what caused her to be like this was what Daniel had said,

"_Me and Fina are through! We were over months ago! Right now…My only concern is Ami. I will protect her,"_

"_Oh Daniel,"_ she could feel hot angry tears fall from her eyes, _"No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't break from Ami, break from your past. I thought you were different. That's why I did what I had to do…"_

* * *

Ami stared in shock as Jon and Vegirer held down the struggling assassin. Juli held her protectively in case the thrashing girl got lose, a look of shock and disbelief all over her face as she stared at her.

"Why would you want to hurt her?" She asked, "What has Ami done to you that deserves her death?"

"She's done nothing to me!" The girl spat, "It's what she's doing to Miss Fina that's the problem! As far as Miss Fina's concerned, your just an obstacle in her way,"  
"What?" Ami stared with disbelief, "What do you mean? I…"

"What I mean is your getting in the way of Miss Fina and Daniel Wayneright's future!"

* * *

The Nolobien stopped as her eyes followed a small trail of blood, slowly moving to a large pool of red, where Daniel lay.

His breathing was ragged, his eyes were dull and unfocused, but that wasn't what caught her attention.

It was his right arm.

It had been completely severed from his shoulder, the limb now oozing blood like a raw piece of meat, it's fingers curled up like a dead animal's legs in the air.

"Does it hurt…Daniel?" she asked solemnly, kneeling down in front of him, gently taking him by the shoulders, ignoring the sticky red liquid as it slowly slipped down her fingers, "Why couldn't you understand? Why couldn't you even try? Why?"

She squeezed, hard

Daniel cried out in anguish, his eyes suddenly wide as spasms of white hot pain coursed through his veins.

"We can't reach the future unless we cut off the past!" She threw his head back against the wall, insuring he suffered for his deeds, "Why can't you see that?!"

Daniel continued to scream in agony, his blood staining Fina's hand even more with every hit.

"We have to constantly sever all ties with our past in order to insure a full life for today!"

Daniel collapsed as she finally let go, his eyes now all but lifeless.

"I was wrong about you Daniel," she sighed, "I have decided to follow Carlos now," her eyes suddenly gleamed with insanity as her smile became slightly disturbed, "I am now going to insure I never become part of your past," she slowly reached for his throat, "Because you are about to become part of mine…"

"I can understand why you constantly want your life to begin again,"

Fina froze as she heard a voice, turning with alarm at her intruder.

It was a girl.

A girl in pink.

Daniel let out a groan as she stood up, before promptly collapsing down onto his good arm, his eyes finally closing.

"However," Neeya continued, "A person's past is necessary if you want to live life to it's fullest extent,"

"No," Fina shook her head, taking a step backward as her mind was filled with memories of the past, "No I had to cut them away, start anew…Anif! He was going tell lies about me! He was going to say I violated the teachings of Mother Arhnay! And Sandy! Yes…she had to die! She knew! She had been poisoned by Anif! It was their fault! THEIR FAULT!!!"

"Your actions make no sense," Neeya continued, "No matter how much you try to deny existence to those around you, you can not erase…Your own past,"

Fina stared at the girl fearfully, shaking her head again and again.

Finally, she couldn't take it no more. She ran, as fast as she could.

Away from her.

Away from him.

Away from everything.


	71. Daniel Wayneright Prologue

**DANIEL WAYNERIGHT**

**PROLOGUE**

_She walked through the darkened corridors, his limp form in her arms, ignoring the blood as it trickled onto her clothes._

_She walked past the beings, unnoticed as they slumbered_

_She could hear his thoughts, very faintly._

_I don't want to die._

_I really don't want to die._

_I want to survive!_

_I don't want to die!_

_She felt moisture trickle down her face as she lay him down near his quarters._

_Even though she knew what would happen to him when he expired, even though she had been waiting for a moment like this to occur._

_Even as she hid in the shadows as his one rushed out of her Quarters, gazing at his body with horror…_

_Even after all this, even she admitted._

_She didn't want him to die either._


	72. Daniel Wayneright Part I

**DANIEL WAYNERIGHT**

**PART I**

"This image?" Michelle frowned at the screen, "Are you saying we just entered a huge bubble of normal space?"

"Serek," Carlos sat back in the Command Chair, "Get me info on our surrounding area now,"

"This place…it's so…illogical," Serek's eyes were disbelieving, "How can a bubble of normal space exist at Shear Seven?"

"I'm more concerned as to what _those_ are,"

The Vulcan frowned at the image before him.

It looked exactly like Normal space. No Briar Sea, No Briar Patch…the only thing that proved they were still within it's confines was the churning crimson matter around them.

What most disturbed him however was the strange Squid-like beings floating lazily around them. Diamond shaped with long tentacles flowing lazily behind them, their lumpy creamy skin contrasting heavily with the Sea around them.

"It's like something out of a fantasy," Anina breathed, "but what are they?"

"Whatever they are, there's no doubt about it," Kevin muttered, "Those things are definitely alive. Space born entities!"  
"Unbelievable," Marco breathed, "I just…can't believe something like this exists!"

"Well, there have been reports of space born creatures before," Catherine counted, "Like what the Enterprise-D found at Farpoint, or that giant amoeba the first Enterprise discovered. But this…" Catherine turned to the Viewscreen, "This is incredible. Life at Shear Seven! That also means that that thing that saved us during the battle with the Vaea Destroyer must've been one of these creatures," She turned her head slightly, observing Kurt quietly as he stood in the corner, a troubled look on his face.

"Hey," She came up to him, "What's the matter? You okay?"

"I'm fine," he grunted, "It doesn't matter,"  
"That large one…in the centre of the field," Kevin highlighted a large squid on the Viewscreen. It was very much like the others, only it seemed to have four leg like appendages pointing forwards along it's body, releasing something from strange ports behind them, "I think this is the thing that's generating this Field warp!"

"Creating a gravitation field warp?" Serek's eyes widened with realisation, "That could mean that one or more of these creatures was used in the creation of this ship!" he suddenly looked down as his console beeped, "I am detecting something on long range sensors,"

"What now?" Carlos snapped, feeling jumpy.

"It appears to be an unidentified object, around three point five kilometres in length. It's just outside the bubble, on the other side. Speed is full Impulse. It appears to be generating it's own gravitation field,"  
Kurt scowled, "Enemies,"

* * *

_Neeya stood in the darkness of the enemy Bridge, frowning at the world around her. _

_It was so alien, so unknown. Yet at the same time, she sensed a feeling of familiarity around the place._

_It didn't take her long to find it._

_He stood within the confines of a cage dressed in white, his pale skin and dark hair contrasting heavily._

_Enyin._

_A…friend…who she had thought lost. A being like her, dressed in a white trench coat and a hat that covered his eyes, but as her eyes travelled around the room, she found another sense of familiarity emanating from the Captain's Chair._

_She frowned at the man, taking in his light brown hair and beard…before her eyes widened with realisation._

_She gasped._

_It was…_

* * *

"Daniel wake up!" Ami caught him as the limp body collapsed, "No this can't be happening," she tried to grab his shoulders, shake him awake, but she reeled back as she found her hand covered with his blood, "Why? Why? This can't be happening! Daniel Wake up! Wake up now! Please!"

Juli ran up to her angrily, pulling her way from his body and slapping her hard, stunning the younger girl into silence.

"Get a hold of yourself!" She snapped, "Your making a scene,"

Ami gazed around as Juli went over her friend's body.

Sure enough, a small crowd had gathered around them, all whispering frantically as they pointed at Daniel's form.

"Look at that!"

"What happened to him?"

"What happened to his arm?"

"How did he get here?"

"Who could've done this?"

"He's still breathing…barely. His arm was severed by a Phaser shot," She said at last, her eyes wide with disbelief, "It was a high setting, but a narrow beam. It basically acted like a cutting tool. And this looks intentional. As though someone _wanted_ him to die slowly,"

"That means it can't have been done by one of the S.A.D.s," Lucson thought aloud, "Their pulse phasers can't be reconfigured for beams and such, Neither can their rifles. So this had to come from…a standard Phaser. But who could of done it?"

"Daniel had a Phaser," Ami realised, "But he didn't take it with him because it wouldn't work with the Phaser Suppression System,"  
"But _I _had that one," Lucson countered, "I took it from you after we caught your attacker, and I know I didn't shoot him. Lord knows I still owe him for those points he gave me. So who else…"

"Blue," Cass spoke up quietly, "Blue had a Phaser. The one he took from that Section 31 agent remember?"

Lucson rubbed his chest tenderly, "Oh yeah. Gee, how could I forget that?"

He glanced over to Juli, who had seemed to go into a state of shock. He had a feeling he knew why.

But now wasn't the time to dwell on such things.

"Was anyone here from the Medical Department?" he called out, "This man needs urgent medical attention. Anyone? Anyone at all?" He looked around desperately as the people around him shook their heads, "Anyone?"

"Cass was," Charlie suddenly spoke up, "Cass was from Medical,"

* * *

"Miss Fina?" Alicia frowned as her leader suddenly got up and left, "Where are you going?"

The girl stopped, not moving an inch, before turning round to face her three remaining followers, smiling softly, "I have to report to the Bridge. Just wait here for me okay?"

The three nodded as she turned to her newest member, "Rachel, I suggest you stay in the room. I can't guarantee that you'll be safe if you wander the corridors,"  
Rachel nodded. She had only come to Fina because she had had no other place to go. She was afraid. Afraid that Carlos would find her and make good his threat.

Satisfied with her answer, Fina turned away, gently stroking Rafra as her smile slowly faded.

"_Why?"_ she wondered, _"Why did I run away like that? Why did I run from her? That girl in pink! She was lying! She had to be! You can always part with your past, I've always done that! I've always been able to completely break away from my past! That's how I manage to continue living in the present. I can't deny that now! _

_Now I know that Carlos will deliver me to my future,"_

* * *

"The unidentified ship will breach the bubble in approximately one hour," Serek announced, "Are we going to send out the Vital Guarder?"

"There's plenty of time for that," Carlos growled, "It's not like the ship's a few metres away!"

"What about the Squids?" Robert asked.

"Treat them like the Borg simulations," The captain sighed, "As long as we don't provoke them, they shouldn't have a reason to attack,"

"The being in the centre is outputting energy far greater then anything we have yet encountered," Serek's eyebrows rose high, "Not even the Vital Guarder would be able to defeat it if it decided us hostile,"

"Are you saying it has more power then the Ryvius?" Carlos turned a worried eye to the Vulcan.

"Indeed. Possibly more then double our own output,"  
Carlos steeped his fingers in thought, before finally coming to a decision.

"Guarder Pilots, report to the Lift-Ship. We better get started,"

Kurt remained silent, gazing off into space.

He could still see it. Every second of that moment down in the corridor. Every time he closed his eyes he could still see the orange beam of the Phaser as it lanced out, the look of horror as Daniel tried to dodge it, the screams of agony as it sliced through his right arm.

Then to top it all off, he'd left him there to die. Slowly an painfully.

"_Dammit Daniel," _he thought angrily, _"You can't do it! You just can't! It can't be you! It shouldn't be you!"_

"Hey,"

Kurt shot up from his thoughts, his eyes falling on a concerned Catherine, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he muttered, "Let's go,"

* * *

"Me?" Cass looked from Juli to Lucson like they was mad, "I can't do it! I'm a brainless slut! There has to be someone else!"

"There isn't anyone else," Lucson scowled, "You're the only one from Medical Department in here. This is a matter of life and death!"

"You wouldn't be completely on your own," Juli insisted, "I'm sure the Sickbays are equipped with a EMH of some kind,"  
"But you don't understand!" Cass looked desperate, "It's not like I can sew his arm back on! He'll need a new one and those take time to grow!"

"Daniel doesn't have time," Juli scowled.

"The only other way would be to replicate a new artificial arm," Cass bit her lower lip, "But you need the Captain's permission to replicate one of those, and I don't think Oze is going to give us that,"  
"What about a S.A.D.?" Lucson suggested, "Could we harvest one of their arms?"

"That's one way to pick up chicks," Nicks smirked, "Hey girls, check out my cool wrist mounted pulse phaser!"

"That _would_ be a temporary solution," Cass pondered, "But I'd still have to replicate something to connect the nerves too, and even then his body might reject the arm! I don't think I can do that kind of complex procedure! I don't think even a EMH Mark VII is capable of such a process,"

"Please Cass," Juli looked desperate, "You're Daniel's last chance!"

"We'll help you," Charlie smiled encouragingly, "We can all help save Daniel together,"

"But I…"  
"Please…" The redhead looked past the three trying to convince her, focusing on Ami as she cradled Daniel's body.

"Please…save Daniel's life," she begged, "At least try,"

Cass lowered her head, before nodding slowly, "Alright. I'll …try,"

* * *

Carlos stumbled through the doors of his quarters, collapsing onto the window seat, holding his head in his hands, his thoughts a mess.

"Carlos?" Katy stuck her head through the door, "Carlos is that you?"

She frowned as she came up to him, standing just in front.

"What's the matter?"

"It looks like…we're going into battle again," his voice was dark, menacing.

The girl suddenly became fearful, "You'll still protect me right?"

"Of course!" Carlos looked up, startled that she was even suggesting he wouldn't, "I'll do anything for you to protect you,"  
He suddenly flashed back to the corridor. His phaser still aimed at Daniel, now lying in a pool of his own blood, dying as slowly as possible.

"I…can do anything," he whispered, taking her hand, "It's just…this enemy may be the most powerful one we've encountered yet. I want you…to come with me,"

Kate looked unsure, "Out…side?"

"I'll…be able to protect you better," he insisted.

She nodded her head, a bit reluctantly, "Alright then, I'll go with you. Because I…believe in you,"

"Thank you," Carlos felt like he was on the verge of tears, "Thank you so much. I really needed to hear you say that!"

* * *

"_Attention all hands, attention all hands. This is Anina Carabona from the Bridge. We have confirmed that the unidentified object we discovered earlier is indeed an enemy vessel. All hands please prepare for battle and man your stations. All bulkheads leading to the sections near the Outer Hull will be sealed in fifteen minute!"_

"Program A-twenty four!" Catherine snapped, glaring at Kurt around the divider, "Come on Kurt, get you head in the game!"  
"Err…sorry," Kurt shook his head, trying to get the image of his dying (_"__Probably dead by now,__"_ he realised.) brother from his mind.

"This isn't like you," Catherine frowned, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" He snapped, "Just…nothing,"

* * *

"Hm…" Lucson frowned as he looked down the narrow shaft, "It looks like he managed to get to the upper Decks through this Jefferies Tube. It's been forced open see? No idea how he managed to get back though,"

"It doesn't matter," Juli shook her head, "Right now, we have to get Daniel to a Sickbay,"

"That's not going to do him a lot of good," Lucson sighed.

"We don't have a choice," Juli snapped, "Either we try to get up to sickbay or he dies here,"

Lucson nodded, "Let's get to it then,"

"Only a few of us will be able to go on from here," Juli turned to the assorted crowd as Lucson crawled into the tunnel, "It's possible that we'll get caught. So I'd like to keep the team to a minimum,"

"But Juli…"

"No buts Pat. Stay with Ran,"

"I'll come too," Nicks smirked as Pat lowered his head, "Just in case you run into trouble,"  
"Don't worry about it," Charlie smirked, "I've got a great idea,"

* * *

"Check the internal sensors again," 

"See if the Control signal is stable,"

"Sorry I'm late," Carlos called as he climbed up to his chair.

"Well it's about time!" Marco scowled, "Where were…"

He suddenly stopped when he caught sight of the person following the Captain.

Katy Izumi followed Carlos like a little lost lamb, dressed in an EVA Suit, the Helmet held tightly in her free hand.

"Err…over protective enough?"

"Just a safety precaution," Carlos scowled, "How long until we can launch the Lift-Ship?"

"Err…" Robert shook himself out of his trance, "Right…Twelve minutes,"  
"And the Missile codes?"

"Serek's sending them over right now," Kurt reported, scowling at Katy.

"_That girl…"_ he thought angrily, _"If he keeps putting her first. It'll be the death of us all,"_

* * *

The Guardian frowned as he and his friends ran up to the doors of the Sickbay. According to his scans, people appeared to be inside it, and with closer Sickbays at hand, there didn't seem to be any reason for people to be down here.

"Hey what do you think your doing!?" He yelled as he pounded on the locked door, "We're supposed to be getting ready for battle!"

"Shh!" a slightly strangled voice came from the other side, muffled by the door, "It's me, Kevin Stranter from the Zwei. I'm currently carrying out a top secret mission on the Captain's orders. Very hush, hush,"

"Oh," The Guardian blinked, "Alright then…I just thought…never mind,"

* * *

Lucson put his ear to the door, hoping, praying that his impression of the Engineer had been a good one. Finally he sighed with relief as he heard footsteps slowly fading away.

"See?" Charlie smirked, "Worked like a charm,"

"That won't hold them for long though," Lucson sighed, "Eventually they'll figure out Kevin's on the Bridge…unless, they're really, _really _stupid,"

"Then I guess we better get started then," Juli gazed around the small medical area.

It wasn't like the larger Sickbays on the upper decks. It was vaguely circular, with about six bio beds, and a square operating area opposite the entrance.

"Computer…Activate EMH,"  
The computer beeped in response, before a mid-height man with dark blond hair and calm blue eyes suddenly materialised in the middle of the room.

"Please state the nature of the medical emergency,"

"A Mark II?" Radan (Who, along with Bester, had come along for his engineering expertise) gawped, "The ship's database is the most advanced in the Federation and the Sickbay is equipped with a Mark _II_!?"

"And what, pray tell, is wrong with a Mark II?" The hologram asked huffily.

"Well, for starters there's about four better versions,"

"We don't have time for this," Juli rolled her eyes, "We have a heavily wounded man, treat him,"

The EMH glanced over to the Operating table, his eyes widening as he picked up a Medical tricorder, moving the scanner over Daniel's wound.

"This man has had his arm cut off with a phaser!" he exclaimed, "And he's lost a lot of blood. Where is the Doctor?"

"You _are_ the Doctor," Juli snapped, "We've only got a student here to help you. We need you attach this arm…" she waved the S.A.D. appendage, "With the new shoulder adaptor Cass has replicated,"

"Wouldn't it be easier to replicate a new synthetic arm?" The EMH offered, "All it would take would be a call to the Captain and…"  
"NO!" Juli bit her tongue, "No. The Captain can't know about this. Understand?"

"The Captain must be informed," The hologram looked confused as he headed for a console, "Other wise we…"  
"Computer deactivate EMH vocal subroutines,"

The program stopped suddenly, grasping his throat as though he was choking.  
"Listen here you mess of photons and forcefields," Juli scowled, waving the arm threateningly, "My friend is dying. We can't get permission from the Captain because that would reveal that we're here and we're not supposed to be. So. I'm going to turn your voice back on now, And you're going to help Cass attach this arm to your patient, no questions asked. Got it!?!"

The EMH nodded wordlessly, his eyes wide and fearful.

"Good. Computer reactivate EMH vocal subroutines,"

The hologram deep breath as the computer beeped in response, before tentatively taking the arm out of Juli's hands.

"Well, let's get started shall we?" he smiled shakily as he approached the table, turning back to his Tricorder, "He's lost a lot of blood…Life-signs are weak…We better hurry, we don't have much time,"

* * *

"The enemy ship is holding it's speed at Full Impulse," Serek announced, "It will breach the bubble in one minute,"  
"What's taking so long Captain?" Kevin shot, "What's the status of the Vital Guarder?" 

"_We'll be launching in seven minutes," _Carlos replied through gritted teeth, _"Just sit tight alright?"_

"You don't have seven minutes," Serek replied, "The enemy vessel has just breached the bubble. We have visual,"

"_Show me,"_

The Vulcan nodded, sending the data and punching it up onto the Viewscreen.

The ship was huge, only slightly smaller then the Ryvius, and looked vaguely biological. The front was pyramid in shape, four long fins spreading out from the tip, along with six warp nacelles lining it's narrow back, two on either side, one above and below.

There were no Phaser turrets, no apparent weapons of any kind, and the whole ship looked as though it was alive, it's skin matching the colours of the squids around it.

And it was coming right for them.

* * *

"_It looks like some kind of living ship!"_ Kevin's confused cries came over the speakers.

"_And it's heading right for us!" _Chris gulped.

Carlos looked down as he felt Kate grip his hand in her own, squeezing tightly.

"We'll be okay," he spoke quietly, "I promise, we'll be okay,"

* * *

"I'm now connecting the remaining nerves to the adaptor," The EMH muttered quietly, "Nurse, what's his status?"

"Heart-beats at seventy-one…and falling!" Cass's eyes widened.

"Falling?" Ami looked scared, "What's happening? What's that mean?"

"It means this man will die if I don't get some peace and quiet!" The doctor snapped.

* * *

"_Three minutes to contact!" _Anina cried.

"Kurt!" Marco yelled, "Get a move on and do something!"

"I'm trying!" Kurt's fingers flew across the console, "Just wait a sec!"

* * *

"Captain, if we stay on this course we're going to collide!" The First Officer exclaimed, "We have to change!"

"NO!!!" Conrad bellowed, "IT DOESN'T MATTER!!! THE CURSED RYVIUS IS IN OUR SIGHTS!!!"

* * *

"Hey, what kind of trick is this!?" Lucson stared at the door in horror as the Guardian's voice came through once more, "Stranter's on the Bridge!"

"Juli," The former Captain turned to her, "They've caught us! What should we do?"  
"Keep going," Juli ordered the EMH, "We'll hold them off for as long as possible,"

* * *

"Who are you?!" The Guardian pounded on the door as he friends tried to break it down, "Open this door immediately! Open this door now!"

"Excuse me Gents,"

"What do you want…" The Guardian cut off as he laid eyes on the Blue haired teen, wielding a Phaser rifle like a club.

"You're…you're,"  
Blue grinned darkly, "Your worst nightmare,"

* * *

"Extending fins," The Tactical officer announced, "Ramming speed established,"  
"WE'LL RIP THEM TO PIECES!!" Conrad thundered, "BLAST THEM INTO OBLIVION!!!"

* * *

"I've finished connecting the Adaptor," The EMH announced shakily, "Now…we just have to connect the arm,"

"You sound nervous," Cass remarked.

"That's because I've never attempted this kind of procedure before," The hologram smiled shakily, "I have absolute no idea what's going to happen,"

"If you were to guess?"

"If I were to guess, I'd say that there's a fifty percent chance that this procedure will be successful,"

"And the other fifty percent?" Ami looked scared, "What happens if it fails?"  
"Then the arm will overload his nervous system and kill him instantly,"

Ami swallowed thickly, but kept silent.

"As long as everything goes to plan," The EMH leant over as Cass slowly eased the arm into place, "It should be just…"

Then, the Geshupenste smashed into Ryvius,

The doctor winked out with a squeak as the power went,

And everything fell into chaos.


	73. Daniel Wayneright Part II

This will be the last update until September, the reason being that I'm going on my holidays and I won't have access to the internet. Sorry about that. I'll update as soon as I can though, promise.

Nearly done, I think I've got about two episodes left to upload (That's six chapters)

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**DANIEL WAYNERIGHT**

**PART II**

"Uh…." Catherine shook her head as the shaking subsided, "What a bang…"

"This ship's definitely not like any of the other ships we've faced," Marco gritted his teeth, "Just before it hit us those fins…grew…it's like that ship is alive or something!"

Carlos felt Kate's hand squeeze tightly, his own grip tightening in return, "Serek, what's the situation up there?"

"_We are getting reports in now. Sections two sixty-seven through three twenty-one are all but demolished, It would be my estimation that the fins ripped through our shields somehow as the enemy collided,"_

"Any casualties?"  
_"__Reports indicate at least ten,__"_

Carlos bowed his head, before coming to a decision, "We're gonna send out the Vital Guarder,"

"Are you crazy!?" Robert stared in disbelief, "Half our terminals were damaged during the attack! We need time to reconfigure!"

"Dammit!"  
_"__Taking into account that the enemy ship will no doubt have also taken on damage__…"_ Serek cut in, _"__We still have some time to work with. We need to work fast however,__"__  
_

* * *

"What's happened?" Ami stood up groggily in the darkened sickbay, "Daniel? Where's Daniel, is he okay?"

"Heart rates still decreasing," Cass tapped furiously on the Tricorder, "And whatever it was that just attacked us shorted out the power in this sector, we lost the Doctor!"

"What!?" Juli looked stunned, "Can you finish the procedure?"

"That's just it. The procedure is done, complete. It just went wrong. It was introduced too quickly to the adaptor. It's shorting out his nervous system!"  
"Daniel!" Ami turned in alarm, "He's going to be okay right?"  
"I don't know," Cass bit her lip furiously as the tricorder beeped warningly, "He's going into cardiac arrest!"

Juli's eyes widened, "Can't you do something?!"

"All the machineries out," Cass was starting to panic, "I don't know what to do!"  
Juli looked around wildly, trying to think of what to do, before remembering something she'd learnt at the Academy.

"CPR!"  
"What?"

"CPR," Juli ran over to Daniel's body, bringing her fist down hard on his chest, before pushing up and down in an attempt to get his heart going.

"He's stopped breathing!"

"Come on Daniel," Juli whispered frantically as she breathed into his mouth, "Wake up! Wake up dammit!"

"Flatline!" Cass cried out as the tricorder let out a high pitched beep.

"Daniel…" Ami just watched fearfully, her eyes threatening to spill tears once again.

"Wake up Commander!" Juli could feel moisture in her own eyes as she continued to administer CPR, "That's an order! Wake up!"

"Juli," Cass closed the tricorder.

"Wake up!"

"Juli!" The Zwei looked up as the redhead grabbed her by the shoulders, ripping her away from the body, "It's no use…He's dead,"

Juli's eyes widened as she stumbled back, not completely able to believe it.

Ami collapsed to her knees, tears streaming out of her eyes.

"No…" Juli shook her head, one hand sifting through her hair, "No, no, no…not Daniel…not him,"

"Hey…listen," Charlie cocked his head to one side, "You hear that? The Guardians…they've gone…"  
I guess…they must of run off," Lucson muttered, his mind still trying to get round the fact that his friend was dead, "So what do we do now?"

Juli watched as Ami slowly crawled up next to Daniel's body, holding his real hand in her own, burying her face in the coverings of the bed.

"I think…we should leave her alone," Juli muttered, "She's got…a lot to think about,"

* * *

I was wearing white. Never a good sign. White knee high boots, white trousers, white trench-coat that was buckled down to the waist with three belts similar to the ones that wrapped around Neeya's head, as well as a neck hugging collar.

Another bad sign? The fact I was standing a few feet away from my body.

No, _that__'__s_ never a good sign either.

I frowned as I watched Ami cry at my side, clinging onto my remaining hand like her life depended on it, yet when I went to try and reach out to her, my hand passed straight through her, like I wasn't even there.

I sighed again, before walking through the door of the Sickbay (Quite literally,) and out into the corridor. Where I met her.

"Hello Neeya," I sighed.

"Daniel…Wayneright," Her voice was still monotonous, "You have finally…expired. I have brought you to my plane of existence, as I said I would,"

I raised an eyebrow, "No need to sound so happy about it,"

Neeya frowned, but didn't reply.

"I'm assuming now that I'm like you now, a Vaea right?"

She nodded, not taking her eyes off me.

I paused for a moment, before asking another question, "Can you reverse it?"

Her face remained a frown, "Reverse it?"

"You know…put me back in my own body? Let me live?"

"Why do you continue to deny my gift to you?"

"Because I don't want it!" I spat, "I don't want to live like a immortal! Not if Ami isn't the same! I want to live out my life with her! I can't sit in this stinking plane of existence and watch her grow old and die! I don't want that! What the hell gives you the right to do this to me anyhow!?"  
Neeya faltered, as if generally startled by my outburst, "You…You are different. You are…unlike the others,"

"Yeah, I know, I know," I ran a hand through my hair, "Your race has some kind of foresight ability, and you saw me like this, blah, blah, blah. What if this _isn__'__t _my time? What if I survived now? I have to go back!"

Neeya looked at me with a hint of desperation in her features now, as if she wanted to say something but was afraid to do so.

"Give me a reason," I grasped her firmly by her shoulders, "Just one, why I should stay here? One reason why I shouldn't at least try and wake up again,"  
She looked at me doubtfully, her eyes darting around my face in an attempt to find away out of her situation.

Of all the things she would try, I never would have expected what happened next.

She kissed me.

All of a sudden, the world went white, followed by a string of visions going so quickly I could barely register them.

The Ryvius travelling along two ribbons of light.

Other ships of various shapes and sizes following suit.

A star exploding.

Ryvius in orbit of a new world, one similar to Earth.

A small house in the hills, overlooking a vast city below.

Me.

Neeya.

Children with light purple hair.

Suddenly the world returned to normal. And I found myself sitting on the Hull of Ryvius, my unusual friend sitting shyly beside me, gazing out over the Sea.

"That's what you saw?"

She nodded.

"Those visions of the future?"

Another nod.

"How…how far into the future is that?"

"Ranging from one to eight hundred of your standard Earth years,"

I paused again, my mind still going over what I saw.

"Those…those kids…we're they…"  
I indicated between me and her.

Another nod.

"Oh boy,"

She suddenly turned to me, "If I told you I loved you, would you stay with me?"

I didn't look at her. I just stared at the squids as they drifted by.

"No," I said finally.

"Why?" She sounded heart-broken, even her voice was starting to lose it's monotone.

"Because I don't love you," I turned to her, looking at her directly, "I barely _know_ you! I love Ami. I keep thinking about her. I can't stop it! I want to know how she feels every moment of the day.

Is she sad? Happy? Lonely? I don't know. Most likely the last one, but that's why I think about her. For the last month I keep closing my eyes, and I imagine looking deep into her eyes…and smiling with her. I don't see that with you. I just see…you. A Vaea who keeps pulling me to her plane of existence. Are you lonely? Is that it?"

Neeya stared at the black metal below our feet, looking like she was on the verge of tears, but didn't know how to cry. She nodded silently.

"I am alone," she whispered eventually, "My family is gone, my friends do not wish to see me. Eternity can be both a brief time and a long time. I don't wish to live that time alone,"

"But you have to understand," I sighed, "I love Ami. Only Ami. I can't love you just because you want me too,"  
Neeya continued to stare at the Hull.

"Look," I put a hand on her shoulder, "From what your telling me, it's my guess that I'm going to become Vaea at some point whether I like it or not. So instead of constantly trying to pull me away from my life, let me live it. Let me come to my end naturally. My life…it hasn't even practically begun yet! Maybe…someday…I don't know, maybe something will connect between us. But right now I'm still human…" I paused, "Well…not right now obviously but you get the picture. I want to go back. I want to go back to her,"

Neeya looked up at me, "I don't want to be alone,"  
"You're not alone," I smiled, "We'll still see each other. Just…not on this plane that's all,"

Neeya tried to curve her lips into a small smile, before nodding.

"I will send you back," she spoke quietly, "But you must keep in mind that for every time you have been taken to this plane, the harder it becomes to send you back. The next time you…expire, this may be permanent,"

I nodded, "I understand. Just send me back. There are things that need to be done. Thing that I can only do on _my _plane of existence,"

She continued to stare at me for a moment more, before raising both hands to me, indicating for me to do the same.

As we interlocked, she drew closer to me, closing her eyes as she kissed me once more, before the world went white once again.

* * *

"What the!?!" Chris suddenly sat up straighter as he stared at the Viewscreen with amazement, "The Squids! They're….they're heading right for the enemy ship!"

"They must of really hacked them off somehow," Kevin mused, "Cos they look like they're on a collision course!"

"Who cares what's wrong with them!" Michelle laughed, "Go squids! Go give 'em what's coming to them!"

* * *

"Captain!" The Helmsman cried out, "The Vaea! They're on a collision course! We have to change our heading!"

"Maintain our course!" Conrad shouted, "Head straight of the Ryvius!"  
"But sir…"  
"What do a few Vaea matter?" he spat, "Have you forgotten the special abilities of the Geshupenste? FULL SPEED AHEAD!!!"

* * *

"_The squids are ramming the enemy!"_

"On screen!"

Carlos stared down at the tiny screen as he watched hundreds, maybe thousands of arrow shaped beings soar towards enemy, ready to hit it straight on.

"Maybe this battle will be easier then we thought," he muttered.

Then, something happened. Something completely unexpected.

"The enemy…" Marco didn't know whether to be amazed or disgusted, "it's absorbing the squids!?"

Sure enough, one after another, the squids plunged into the ship, only for their heads to seamlessly meld with the enemy's grey hull, their tentacles struggling fruitlessly in an attempt to break free.

"How the hell…" Carlos slumped back in his seat, "Do we fight against something like that?"

* * *

Michelle gasped as she stared at the screen in horror, "Is that ship doing what I think it's doing?!"  
"That's…impossible!" Serek's eyes widened, his hands clenching into shaking fists, "It's…illogical! It's unscientific! I refuse to believe what I'm seeing!"

"We're at a major disadvantage if we're gonna try and fight in this bubble," Chris called out to the Lift-Ship, "We have to rise back to the Patch,"

"I agree," Serek sneered, "I refuse to look at that repulsive creature any longer!"  
_"__Alright,__"_Carlos nodded, _"__Take us up, Full impulse,__"_

* * *

_Neeya sighed as she stood, un-noticed in the corner of the Sickbay, watching, waiting for Daniel to return to his first form._

_Her mind drifted to Enyin_

"_Why?" She wondered, "Why does he hate me? When did I wrong him? I haven't seen him for so long…." _

_Her thoughts drifted back to the room the people in front of her._

_Ami. The one he loved, the one she had tried to take him away from, and Daniel, still essentially dead, lying motionless on the bed._

_She could still hear his thoughts though._

"_I want to escape. I want to live. I don't want to die. I _can't_ die. I _need_ to survive. I can't leave her alone,"_

_He was struggling to regain conciseness, she realised. Even though she had taken him from a dying body, it wasn't completely dead. It just needed a boost. A rejuvenation._

"_Right," she nodded to herself, "I know now. I understand everything now._

_He can't die,"_

* * *

"Hey, we just accelerated past Full Impulse!" Chris exclaimed, "Does this ship have even more power?! At this rate we're gonna reach The Patch in around a day!"

"What do you think?" Kevin looked up as he saw Anina lock eyes with him over the Console, "You think we'll make it to Noloben?"

"Sure, why not?" Kevin suddenly smirked, "Make you a deal. If we get out of this alive, how about a kiss?"  
Anina blinked with surprise, a heavy blush gracing her cheeks, before she nodded hesitantly, "Sure, okay…"

"I'm getting several disturbance reports throughout the ship!" The new Zwei at the communications console called out.

"Again?" Serek frowned, "On speakers,"

"_What happened to the back of the ship!?"_

"_COME ON, LET US ON THE LIFT-SHIP!!!!"  
"This enemy's too tough!"  
"You said you'd save us!"  
"Are you gonna let us die!?"_

"_Open the doors!"_

"_Serek!"_ Carlos's face appeared on screen, silencing the speakers to only his voice, _"I want you to begin evacuating the ships' population to the Lift-Ship. The Cargo Bays under the VG Bridge should be enough to contain everyone,"_

"As you wish," the Vulcan nodded, "We shall begin evacuating the crew immediately, starting with A-Class,"

"I'll start rising the Bulkheads one at a time," Kevin announced.

* * *

"Come on then, in ya go!" Joey waved the waiting people into the Lift-Ship, "And behave yourselves guys. You don't wanna get on Oze's bad side!"

"Hey Joey," Rai whispered, "What happens if Blue shows up?"

"We get the S.A.D.s to blow his head off," Mattenson sniggered, "He won't come anyway. Everyone on board hates his guts. And that goes double for us right?"

"Right,"

"Ya know though, I'd be glad if he _did_ show up," Joey smirked suddenly, "I'd give him a little payback for what he did to us,"

* * *

"How's…she doing?" Lucson asked tentatively as Juli exited the Sickbay.

"Still crying," Juli spoke in barely a whisper, "But who can blame her? She's lost everything. Katy, Carlos, Kurt, Rachel…They all left her alone. Daniel was her last link. And now…she's all alone,"

"What must it be like…" Lucson wondered as he stared at the Sickbay door, "To be in this hell hole…and to have nothing left to comfort you?"

* * *

She lay there, her head next to his chest, the Medical tricorder laying open beside her, still emitting the same high pitched tone.

Finally, she could cry no more, but still she lay there, his hand clasped firmly in hers.

"The others think your dead," she whispered, staring up at his peaceful face, "But I know better. I know you're still alive Daniel, I just know it. So please wake up. Open your eyes. Give me a confused look…an angry tone…I don't care…I just want to hear your voice," she crawled up to his face, staring quietly at his closed eyelids, "Please Daniel…I love you. I love you so much it hurts…Don't leave me…please. I beg you…"  
Then she heard it.

A different noise.

She'd been listening to the sound of the tricorder for so long she'd gotten used to it, but now there was a new noise.

A noise that gave her hope.

Beep…Beep…Beep.

* * *

"Pressure is falling on the hull," Serek announced, "We have reached the Briar Patch,"

"I see a planet ahead," Chris frowned as he squinted at the round object on screen, "It's grey…cratered…is that Noloben?"

"Confirmed," Serek nodded, "I am reading pockets of air that is most likely pressure domes. That planet is indeed Noloben,"

"Alright!" Chris punched the air, "If we keep accelerating the way we are now, we'll reach sweet sanctuary in around a day!"

"You ready to pay up then Kevin?" Anina smirked, causing the engineer to tug at his collar slightly, only to be interrupted by Serek's console going off.

"I am picking up something on sensors," his eyes widened, "It appears the enemy ship has caught up to us. Putting it up on screen now,"

The Briar Sea erupted in front of them as the screen blinked to life, the cream form of the enemy billowing fourth like a rock spewed from a erupting volcano.

It looked more grotesque then ever before. At least fifty squids now lined the hull, their tentacles now hanging waving limply behind it as the ship approached.  
"We're…being hailed," The Communications Zwei blinked in surprise, "Audio only,"  
"Have we ever been hailed before?" Chris looked confused.

"Never," Serek replied grimly, "Does the hail give a name to the ship?"

"The U.S.S.…Geshupenste,"

"On speakers,"

"_HOW UNSIGHTLY OF YOU!!!"_ A hard-edged voice cracked over the speakers, _"YOU DARE TRY TO RUN FROM US!?! I'LL SHOW YOU!!! NO ONE RUNS FROM THE GESHUPENSTE RYVIUS! **NO ONE!!!****"**_

"He just terminated the channel," The comm. Officer reported.

"Nice man," Chris remarked, "Few weeks of therapy will do a guy wonders though,"

Suddenly the ship shook violently as something impacted heavily against it. Then again. And again.  
"WHAT IS THAT!?!" Kevin bellowed over the alert klaxons.

"It appears the squid beings from the Bubble are ramming us!" Serek's almost bulged, "They're coming up from below! We can't target them!"

"What are we going to do!?" Anina cried, "This is crazy!"

"The shields will drop as soon as we launch the Vital Guarder," Serek tried to remain calm, "We should all abandon ship while we still have the chance,"

"Right, I'll send Carlos the missile data and set the Bulkheads to raise in order of class!" Kevin announced as they ran for the Turbolifts.

"Hey wait!" Michelle suddenly stumbled as she tripped on one of the tiers, "Hey come back help me out here!"

But too late, both Turbolifts had shut, sending the remaining Zwei down to the Lift-Ship.

"Hey wait…" Her eyes widened, before narrowing angrily, "Oh, just great," She stood up gingerly, before limping over to the Jefferies Tube, "Typical men!"

* * *

"Ran! Hey Ran!"

The dark haired Betazoid looked up from her sandwich as Nicks came running up to her clearly out of breath.

"The…Bulkheads…"He wheezed, "They're lifting!"

"What?" Ran glanced at Pat, who shared the same puzzled look, "Why are the Bulkheads lifting unless…" Her eyes widened, "Something's wrong!"

* * *

"We're at twenty percent critical output," the tactical officer announced, "We'll be able to launch the Vital Guarder in thirty minutes,"

"Make it twenty!" Conrad snarled, "Don't forget, this is a Sphix to Sphix battle, and they have the more advanced weapon!"

* * *

"How's the evacuation coming?" Carlos asked urgently.

"_All personal have been evacuated," _Serek's voice came through, _"We are heading up to the VG Bridge to assist you,"_

"Are you positive that everyone's been evacuated?" Kurt spoke up.

There was pause before the answer.

"_Mr. Mattenson is positive that everyone is on board,"_

* * *

Joey smirked as he watched the Zwei members run up to the Turbolift to the Bridge.

What the Vulcan had conveniently forgotten to say was that he'd had the former Team Blue member seal the Bulkheads before D and E-class had boarded.

"_We don't need scum like that anyways,"_ he thought to himself, _"Besides, the sooner we leave, the better chances we have of reaching Noloben,"_

* * *

"There's no one around," Charlie frowned as he gazed down the empty corridors, "You know, save for those unconscious Guardians and the powered down S.A.D.s,"

"Yeah," Cass hugged herself round her middle, "Kinda creepy. What's going on?"

"Hey guys!"

Juli turned her head as Nicks and what looked like a quarter of the Ship's compliment suddenly came rushing down the corridor.

"We've got trouble," Nicks looked serious (_"__A first time for everything,__"_ she reasoned.)

"The Lift-Ship just left with all the people in A through C-class!" Ran explained, "Those Team Blue members, Langrish and Mattenson, apparently sealed the Bulkheads before D and E class could get out!"

"Those bastards," Nicks scowled, "Langrish, Mattenson, even Oze! They've all really stabbed us in the back this time! Hey…" He looked around suddenly, "Where's Daniel? Is he okay?"

Juli closed her eyes, clenching her fist tightly as she turned away.

"He…didn't make it,"

* * *

"They say the Vital Guarder's already left!"

"Are we gonna die here?"

"No! I refuse to die in this Tin can!"

Alicia sat with her fellow followers, closing her eyes in regret.

"It looks like Miss Fina's left _us_ in her past," she whispered.

"We have no place to go!" Rachel's eyes were wide and fearful, her hands threatening to tears chunks of hair out of her skull, "That's it…I've no place left to run!"

* * *

"Attention All Geshupenste boarding ships. Proceed with Ryvius infiltration. We will distract the enemy with our Vital Guarder as you complete your mission. For Section 31!"

* * *

"Then enemy's sending out their Vital Guarder!" Marco exclaimed.

"Dammit!" Robert slammed his fists down on his console, "And Noloben's right in front of us!"

"Let's see it!" Carlos ordered.

He watched intently as the enemy ship seemed to literally tear something from it's underbelly. Two of the lower fins separated from the main ship, a pair of biological doors opening at the front, a pair of orange lights glowing like some kind of evil eyes.

"How's it going with the Missile Launchers Kurt?"

"Both missile Launchers are fifty percent loaded,"

"Swile, Stranter, Carabona," Serek directed his attention tot the three Zwei, "Head down to the Sub-Room. Help us bring up more advanced programs,"

"Right,"

"Serek to Sub-Room. Technicians seven, twelve and seventeen, make way for the Zwei who are replacing you,"

"_Roger,"_

* * *

Lucson gasped as he surveyed the empty Bridge, "There's…no one here…"

"I _told_ you they abandoned us!" Nicks scowled.

"Everyone try to help out," Juli ordered, "Lucson, man the Conn, Radan, you take Engineering, Ran, man your station and try to see what's happening on board, Bester, man the Tactical Station and try to get the rear Replication Missile Launchers on line, try and deter whatever's hitting us from below, Nicks, head for Science, I'll man the Helm,"

"Right!"

"We have no shields," Radan reported, tugging nervously at his towel.

"And I've got more bad news," Juli gulped, "We're sinking. We're sinking back into the Sea,"

* * *

"Get me another movement program,"  
"Kurt, stand by to fire on my mark,"  
"Send programs A six through twelve to Kurt stat!" Carlos shouted over the commotion, "Whatever it take to beat that thing!"

"Programs loaded!" Marco cried, "launchers loaded with Bosscon Missiles, so don't miss!"

Kurt smirked, "You don't_ really_ think I'm gonna miss now do you? Firing launchers one through five!"

Five streaks of white blazed fourth from the Guarders chest, shredding through the on coming squids like they were made from wet paper.

"Nice job," Catherine smirked, "But here comes their Vital Guarder!"

Carlos gritted his teeth as he watched the Geshupenste's Guarder come closer and closer.

"Missiles still loaded?" Kurt called out.

"Launchers one through five are still replicating but aside from that the others are fine,"

* * *

"WHERE IS THEIR SPHIX!?" Conrad bellowed, "WHERE IS IT!?! DESTROY IT!!! DESTROY THEM ALL!!!"  
He suddenly stopped, an image of his beloved daughter in a cracked EVA suit, falling away into the Sea. 

"_I'll show them,"_ he thought bitterly, _"I'll show them all,"_

* * *

The Lift-Ship shook violently as the two Guarders collided, everyone grabbing on as hard as they could to the nearest object available.

"_Carlos!" _Kate clung desperately to his hand, _"Help me!"_

"_I'm gonna protect Kate this time Sis," _Carlos closed his eyes tightly as he waited for the shaking to stop.

"_Kurt!"_ Catherine glanced anxiously around the divider, _"Do something already!"_

"_I'll show them," _Kurt smiled inwardly, _"I'll show them I can never be defeated! I'm going to go for everything I can!"_

"_My future beckons,"_ Fina smiled calmly in the chaos around her,_ "It's coming closer, I can feel it,"  
_With as much force as it could muster, The Vital Guarder pushed off it's adversary with it's powerful legs, before aiming it's launchers into it's very core.

"DEAL WITH THIS!!!"

Kurt slammed down on the launcher sequence, sending the remaining missiles sailing through the middle of the Geshupenste's Guarder.

The explosion rattled the ship, sending everyone flying, before the world delved into temporary silence.

* * *

"Are we…in the middle of a battle?" Cass frowned at her readings on the Phaser Turret Station.

"Seems that way," Charlie sighed next to her, "Looks like a ship like ours…only it looks like it's been grown instead of built!"

"The shields won't develop!" Radan sounded panicked, "We don't have enough power!"

"Can't we get any more power from the other systems?" Lucson turned to Ran urgently.

The Betazoid shook her head, "We've barely got enough power for Life-support. Everything else is completely drained,"

The former Zwei rubbed his chin in though, "What about the Vital Guarder? Any sign of it?"

"No idea," Nicks pounded the Science Station, "But I'm reading a lot of objects on an intercept course!"

Suddenly the ship shook violently, sending everyone grabbing for their station until it subsided.

"What was that?!" Lucson shouted.

"It came from Shuttlebay twelve," Ran's eyes darted around her console, "Looks like one of those things just tried to blow the bloody doors off!"

"I'm reading the same thing in Shuttlebays Nine, Fifteen, and Twenty-Two," Nicks called out, "Looks like they're trying to board us!"

"Hey Lucson?" Pat tugged on his guardian's shirt, "Can I do anything to help?"

"Just sit tight," Houjou smiled reassuringly, "Leave everything to us. We can't afford to monitor what's going on inside the ship, we need to get the Impulse engines back online and get the remaining crewmembers out of danger,"

He looked down sheepishly to Juli, "I'm…not so good with the Helm. Can I trust you to figure it out?"

"I know the basics," Juli smiled, "Just leave it to me,"  
"Hey, we're being hailed," Nicks spoke up again with surprise, "It's from within the ship, Shuttlebay Twenty-Five, Valkyrie Alpha One,"

"Twenty-five?" Juli frowned, "Isn't that one of the fighter bays near the Fin?"

"Might as well see what they want," Lucson sighed, "On screen,"  
What they all saw took their breath away.

"_Hey guys," _Daniel smiled weakly, _"What's the matter? You look like you've all seen a ghost,"_

Sure enough, Daniel Wayneright sat before them on the giant screen, squeezed into the cockpit of what appeared to be a Valkyrie class fighter, dressed up in an orange flight suit, his helmet placed gingerly on his lap.

He looked tired and weak, wincing every time he moved.

"Daniel…" Juli rubbed her eyes, hardly daring to believe it, "Your alive…"  
"We thought you kicked the bucket," Nicks spoke plainly.

"_Well…here I am," _her rose his robotic hand, gazing as he flexed his robotic fingers, _"Well…mostly,"_

"How's the arm?" Cass asked nervously.

"_Heavy," _Daniel smiled as he put his arm back down on the rest, _"But that's not why I called," _His face suddenly grew serious, _"I need to get to the Lift-Ship, but the Launch Bay doors can only be opened from the Bridge. I need you to open them for me,"_

"Are you out of your mind!?" Juli stared at him like he was crazy, "You've just come out of a near-death situation! Hell, you've been dead for at least an hour! You can't just…"  
_"__Julia,__"_ She stopped suddenly. Only Daniel knew her actual name was Julia, and he only ever called her that to her attention, _"__I know I__'__m asking a lot. But you have to understand,__"_he winced again, clutching at his shoulder before he spoke again, _"__I need__…__to deliver a message__…"_

* * *

"_Yes," Neeya realised, "I have a message to get across,"  
She stared across the vast distances between to the two ships to where Enyin stood amongst the assorted Vaea, staring angrily back._

"_I have a message…for you,"_

_I have to make you see,_

_No matter what happens._

_I have to make you see._


	74. In Order To Stay As Myself Prologue

I have an apoligy to make.

After returning from my holidays, I noticed while trying to upload this chapter that not only did I leave you with only half a episode, but i left you with only the prologue and Act II of it. AS such, I've ratified that, and given Daniel Wayneright it's Act I, and put it all in the right order. My advice is read it through again before you read this.

Okay, that's all I got to say. read on. I think I'm almost done.

* * *

**IN ORDER TO STAY AS MYSELF**

**PROLOGUE**

"Captain Tyran!" The Science Officer called out, "We're picking up something on long range sensors…It's coming from the Noloben region. It appears to be a gravitational field warp, near the Nolobien Homeworld. The warp appears to have a Space curve ratio of approximately nine thousand seven hundred,"

"Nine thousand seven hundred?" The First Officer of the Esperanza gasped, "That's almost a hundred _times_ what Sloan told us to look out for!"

"That means that one of the Vaea ships may be out of control," Tyran scanned the Readings on the Viewscreen with his watery blue eyes, "But is it the Ryvius? Or the Geshupenste?"

* * *

"Doors breached," The Commander announced as he lowered his helmet, "Commence operation," 

The twelve men nodded as their ship entered the Shuttlebay with surprising speed, landing swiftly as it's cargo of Marine trained special agents poured out, their rifles pointing left right and centre.

"All clear sir," The Commanders Lieutenant announced.

"Excellent," The Commander activated the communicator inside his helmet, "Teams two and three, see what you can do about taking control of the engineering systems, The rest, try and disrupt all operating systems, see if you can bring down Life support if you can. Once the ship is secure, we move in and capture the Sphix!"

"_Err…Team leader this is Leader Two," _

"Go ahead Leader Two,"

_Sir we've just come onto the Ship's Promenade Deck. This place is a tip! Looks like people have been living here! There's sleeping bags and all kind of junk…It's just like my son's room!"_

"What!?"_  
_

* * *

"_Juli…"_ Daniel's voice was weak from exhaustion, _"Please…I have to get to the Lift-Ship. You have to help me…I need your cooperation in this…You have to trust me. This needs to end….and only I can do this. I need to get…my message across,"_

"You need to get your message across," Juli repeated, still looking doubtful…

* * *

"_Yes," Neeya nodded, "I have to get my message across,"_


	75. In Order To Stay As Myself Part I

**IN ORDER TO STAY AS MYSELF**

**PART I**

"Relative speed: Three quarter Impulse,"

"Target locked on straight ahead!"

"FIRE!!!"  
Another five missiles shot fourth from The Guarder's chest, this time heading directly for the Geshupenste, only for them to be obliterated as the biomechanical ship manipulated the Sea in front of it, causing a nebulous shield to appear before they hit.

"It's no use," Catherine gritted her teeth, "We're outmatched here!"

"And the Lower Torso Missile Launchers have over-heated due to over use!" Kurt scowled.

"So what do we do now?" Marco looked to Carlos, expecting an answer.

"Use the Gravity Guns to create a kind of invisible sword," The Captain ordered, "We'll slice through them instead,"

"That unnatural thing is heading straight for us!" Serek didn't even bother to keep his voice stable. He was too disgusted by the mere sight of it, "It can't be real! I refuse to except it I refuse!"

"Picking up more squids coming up from the Sea!" Robert reported, "These guys have gravity field warps too!"

"We're kilometre high robot and we're dog fighting in outer space!?" Kurt stared at his screen in disbelief.

"I can't avoid them!" Catherine cried, "They're too close!"

"Firing Gravity Gun!"

The ship shook once more as the squids diverted, their tentacles spinning wildly as they tried to realign themselves.

"Second wave inbound!" Marco's eyes widened with horror, "The enemy Vital Guarder! It's still operational! And it's heading this way with the next wave!"

"Firing Gravity Gun!"  
Carlos watched with frustration as the second wave was diverted as easily as the first, the enemy Guarder sailing high above it as it did so.

"It's right above us!" Robert exclaimed.

"Got ya!"

Another flood of missiles flew up towards the enemy, each one hitting their mark, none of them even slowing the mighty vessel down.

Suddenly two beams of orange light suddenly erupted from the front of the ship, slicing through the robot like a hot knife through butter. In one single sweep both legs suddenly flew free, exploding as the sank into the Sea.

"WE JUST LOST THE LEGS!!!" Marco screamed.

"No!" Fina shrieked, "It can't be!"

"You bastard!" Kurt slammed his fists down on his console, sending several more missiles at the enemy as it sailed past, sending it faster down into the Sea, "Take this!"

The Vital Guarder's arm shakily stretched out , an orb of gravity forming as it fired into the Sea, sending nebulous matter in all directions as it did so.

* * *

"The Vital Guarder's been disabled Captain!" The Guarder Pilot reported worriedly, "Should I recall?"

"Damm Ryvius!" Conrad spat, "What's going on with Carmine and his men?"  
"All boarding craft have successfully docked with the Ryvius via either the Shuttlebays or outer Airlocks," The Communications Officer reported, "The Sphix has yet to be found however,"

"Then we'll have to continue focusing our attacks on the enemy Vital Guarder," Conrad scowled, "We'll eliminate it as _well_ as the Sphix!"

* * *

Around the ship, the Bulkheads were severed as more and more Marines piled into the ship, stunning anyone they came into contact with that wasn't their own.

"Commander Carmine!"

The leader turned as one of his men ran up to him, "We just found a group of people in the next corridor. You've gotta take a look at this sir,"

"Why?" Carmine frowned inside his helmet as he ran after his lieutenant, "What seems to be the…"

He trailed off as he turned into the next corridor.

A group of frightened men and women, no older then eighteen at least, were huddled in the corner next to a Bulkhead, five of his men keeping them under gun point.

"Are…are you going to kill us?" Alicia asked timidly.

The Commander's eyes widened as Rachel stood up, her eyes narrowed.

"Why are you here?" She accused, "Are you going to kill us? Well go ahead. Kill us in cold blood! We've done nothing wrong! In fact…"

"Leader to all Teams," The commander activated his communicator as the girl continued to rant, "Guys…have you apprehended anyone over the age of…around eighteen…nineteen?"

"_Negative," _Leader Five reported, _"All we've found is kids. Loads of 'em!"_

"_Same here sir," _Leader Nine's voice came in, _"Before we stunned one of them, A girl started blabbering something about being Student Doctor Michelle Cray of Starbase Delta's Medical Department. If I didn't know better I'd say this ship's being run by innocent Starfleet Cadets!"_

"That would be my assumption too," Carmine growled, "Alright. Gibson, Ryan, take these cadets into custody, The rest of you, let's get up to the Bridge, we may get some answers there,"

* * *

"The enemy troops are cutting off our power!" Radan gasped.

"I'm losing Helm control too," Juli gritted her teeth, "This is insane! I was barely keeping us from sinking, now there's nothing I can do!"  
"Raise the Forcefields in the Bridge Turbolift Shafts," Lucson barked, "That might buy us some time,"  
_"__Open the Fighter Launch doors,__"_Daniel pleaded, _"__I__'__m__…__begging you,__"_

"But Daniel…" Juli's hands shook on the console, "You're in no condition to fly a fighter, let alone get it to the Lift-Ship. The trip by itself could kill you!"

"_Please let us go,"_ The image changed slightly, revealing Ami in the seat behind him, also dressed up in piloting uniform, _"Like he said, Daniel may be the only one who can convince Carlos and Kurt to put a stop to all this. Besides," _She smiled slightly, _"There's someone _I_ need to talk with too. I need to talk to Katy. I need to make her see sense…as I have,"_

"I don't know," Juli bit her lip, looking down at Blue's bandanna in her hand.

"_Could I really do this?"_ she thought wildly,_ "Put my own life on the line…just to get a message across?"_

"Our stern's sinking into the Sea!" Nicks suddenly cried out, "We have no shields! We'll be crushed!"

Juli looked up at Lucson, who looked back encouragingly in return, nodding his permission.

With a sigh, she turned back to the Viewscreen, "Very well Alpha One, you are go for launch,"

* * *

The Valkyrie squadrons were the most powerful of the Ryvius's fighters, and the fastest. Able to carry two personal within it's narrow cockpit (The pilot up front and the Co-pilot just behind and slightly higher up.) It was equipped with two Pulse phasers at the tips of it's wings, a pair of Replication Missile launchers slung underneath. Although not capable of Warp, the Impulse Engines at the far back were capable of phenomenal speeds, hence the reason why me and Ami currently sat inside one, preparing for take off.

Unlike the Eagle and Peregrine classes, which were launched from normal Shuttlebays. The Valkyries were usually supposed to be launched first, and as such, Shuttlebays Twenty-five and Twenty-six were outfitted with Launch tunnels. Special long and narrow passage ways that ran a eighth of the length of the Central fin, giving the Valkyries enough time to get up to their full capacity before the enemy could destroy them.

"_Daniel," _Juli's worried face appeared on the screen in front of me, _"I can't think of anything more important then life…but I won't stand in your way if you feel this strongly," _

I gazed at my robotic hand as I slowly slipped on a single black glove over the light blue fingers, if anything to hide the fact I didn't have a right arm any more from my own face, before turning back to my friend, "Thank you,"

"_Just promise me one thing,"_ she smiled slightly, _"Come back alive,"_

I smiled as I donned the helmet, pulling down the orange visor as the tactical information sprawled to life, "Don't worry, you have my word,"  
Juli nodded, her face turning serious once more, _"__Because we have no control over Helm any more, we can only open the doors. You__'__ll have to find the Lift-Ship on your own,__"_

"Roger that,"

"_Opening Fighter Launch Doors. Good luck Alpha One,"_

I flashed her a wink as the fighter's duel manoeuvring joysticks popped out of the armrests, "Be back soon, Juli. Alpha One out. You all set Ami?"

"A little nervous," She replied through my helmet's communicator as she strapped herself in, "I've never been in a fighter before,"

"Ah, like riding a bike," I smirked, "Never forget your first time,"

"Err…Daniel?" Ami suddenly sounded hesitant, "You do know how to fly this thing…right?"

I just continued to smirk as I gently grasped each of the control sticks in my hands, watching as the large doors at the end of the tunnel open, the Impulse Engines whining to life.

"Let's find out,"

"Dani…" Ami's reprimand quickly became a scream as I thrust the control sticks forward, sending the fighter flying forwards with a roar, pushing us back into our seats as the tunnel shot by.

Faster and faster, the door ever approaching, reaching maximum thrust as we cleared the doors and out into space.

"Wow," I heard Ami's voices as we sailed up and away from Ryvius, "It's so…beautiful up close,"  
"Yeah," I smiled fondly, "It sure is,"

I sighed to myself as I gazed out over the Patch, watching the Red Abyss swirl and flash before my eyes.

Now wasn't the time to be stargazing.

"Ami. Give me a scan of the surrounding area. What have we got?"

"Well, the Ryvius is behind us, but there's some kind of…ship that the sensors don't recognise,"

"Any sign of the Vital Guarder?"

"No," Ami sounded worried, "They must be somewhere in the Sea at the moment,"

I frowned as I tilted the fighter slightly to the left, peering out of the left-side window, as if expecting the giant Robot to suddenly burst fourth from the Sea's confines.

"_Carlos…Kate…Kurt…Fina,"_ I leant back in my seat as I brought Alpha One around for another pass, _"Where are you guys?"_

"Daniel!" I was suddenly shook out of my thoughts as Ami's voice came over my communicator, "Look! The Sea!"

I glanced out of my window again, just in time to see something erupt from it's confines. Something large and white, almost like a ship. It was being followed by several Squid-like beings, all heading towards it with lightning speed.

The creatures collided with the object, seemingly melding into it's structure. Warping it, creating a bigger, more abnormal machine…or was it alive?

I suddenly felt the sticks in my hand move of their own accord, causing me to jump in surprise, and reel as a nasty ache shot through the remainder of my shoulder.

"You okay?" Ami's voice was concerned, panicky even, "Daniel? Say something!"

"I'm fine!" I snapped, "It's just…something just altered our course. I don't actually have control of the fighter.

"What?!" Now Ami's voice really panicky, "What could cause it? A tractor beam?"

"I don't think so," I smiled suddenly as Neeya's face suddenly appeared on my visors tactical display, a small, understanding smile on her lips, "I think…we're in good hands,"

* * *

"I…don't believe it!" Robert opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish, "It's still alive!"

"And the upper Torso Launchers just overloaded," Kurt added furiously.

"They recovered!" Serek's eyes were wide with disbelief, "With the help of the Briar Sea! And those creatures! And it now has an even larger then before! How can this be!?" The Vulcan held his head, "It's illogical! It cannot exist it just can't!"

"Carlos," Fina grabbed onto the armrest of the his chair, "Please…show me I have a future!"  
Carlos glared down at her, unable to give a proper answer.

"I'm picking up something on sensors," Marco frowned, "It looks like one of Ryvius's fighters!"

"Someone left!?" Carlos stared at her, "But there's no one left on Ryvius!"

"Whose the idiot who got left behind!?" Kurt spat, before freezing suddenly, "Unless…No…it…couldn't be!"

"I'll open one of the empty Cargo bays," Catherine announced, "They should have enough…"

"No," Carlos shook his head, "It's a trap. It has to be. Leave the doors shut,"  
"But if it's actually survivors…"  
"LEAVE IT SHUT!!!"

* * *

"Someone just breached the Turbolift shafts!" Ran cried, "I'm reading life forms!"

"If Ryvius sinks we're all dead," Lucson sat firm in his chair, "We have to insure the Bridge remains safe. No matter what we have to defend the Bridge!"

BOOM!

Everyone suddenly cowered as one of the Turbolift doors suddenly blew open, sending bits of debris in all directions.

"Defend the Bridge?" Blue smirked as he stepped through the carnage, a enemy rifle leant against his shoulder, "Well I gotta admit, you're doing a fine job,"  
Juli felt her heart flop at the sight of him, flanked on either side by S.A.D.s as they climbed out of the shaft, a Ground Support Unit, standing in from of him, it's turret smoking slightly.

"Blue!"

The teen scowled at her as she ran up to greet him, causing her to fall back slightly, her gaze uncertain.

"Alright everyone. Barricade the Turbolifts with anything you can find,"

"I came to warn you," Blue muttered darkly, "The 31 Marines are on the Deck below, where I came from. I reprogrammed these S.A.D.s to follow your orders, they should give you a little help," He started to turn away, "You better set up some kind of barricade downstairs too…"  
"Wait!"

He stopped at Juli's words, but didn't turn around, "What do you want Bahana?"

"Please…"Juli bit her lip, "Stay here…"  
"Don't give me orders!" He snapped.

"It…wasn't an order," she whispered, holding out his bandanna, "I want you to stay here…with m…"

"Don't…" Blue suddenly turned to her dangerously, "Finish…that sentence,"

"But…I…"  
"No," Blue scowled, "You don't. You _think_ you do, but you don't. You never have, you never will. I know _I_ haven't,"  
Her eyes widened, her heart constricting at his harsh words.

"I will admit," he muttered as he grabbed his bandanna from her open hands, "I was…concerned about what would happen to you when I was overthrown, but I got over it. I'm a Lone Wolf. I don't want your company. Goodbye,"

Juli stared after him as he disappeared down the shaft again, her eyes on the brink of tears.

He had rejected her. All this time she actually thought he might of loved her, as she thought she had loved him, and yet his parting words still echoed though her head. What had he meant when he'd said she'd never loved him?"

"Juli," she turned slightly as she felt Lucson's hand fall on her shoulder, "If what Blue said was right, then those Section 31 Marines will be here any second. If they take over the Bridge, we're all doomed,"

She turned to him fully, "But…"  
"Lone Wolf or not," he smiled encouragingly, "I can't let Blue face them alone. S.A.D.!" The nearby Android snapped to attention, "Reconfigure you're rifle and give it to me,"

The S.A.D. immediately pulled the rifle over it's shoulder, tapping a code as it did so into the it's small panel, before thrusting it out to the former Zwei.

"AS YOU COMMAND"

"Lucson?" Juli frowned as she watched him check over the weapon, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going out there to help him," Lucson didn't look at her as he gazed to the sight, "Patrick, I want you to protect Juli for me,"

"Right," The blond was solemn, just like his father she realised.

"I'll go too!" Charlie piped up, "To protect you Cass,"

"Charlie…" Cass looked at a loss for words.

"Me too," Nicks grinned.

"Us too," Radan and Bester chorused.

"Alright," Lucson smiled grimly, "All those who want to help out, head after Blue. S.A.D.s, remain here and keep the Bridge safe, set your Phasers to stun,"

"YES SIR"

"Alright! Let's go!"

The Captain stopped as the others piled down the Turbolift, turning to face Juli for what he thought might be the last time.

"You loved him," she turned to face him with surprise, "Didn't you?"

"I…" Juli didn't know what to say.

"It's alright," he smiled wearily, "I thought you might. Never really expected you to be his type though," he chuckled to himself, "You know it's funny…I err…I actually considered once or twice…asking you to marry me…once this was all over,"

Her heart stopped at that. He wanted to marry her?

"It was a stupid thought really," he smirked to himself, "I mean…what would you see in me? I'm not smart…not that brave…not that good-looking…not like him,"

"_He loves me?"_ Juli's mind phased out his voice temporarily, _"He wanted to marry me?"_

Then it hit her. All the times he'd been there for her. The comforting gestures, the shoulder to cry on, the one person she had been able to rely on. It had always been Lucson. She was even on a first name basis for goodness sake! She had never even called Blue by his first name…

She loved him!

That's what Blue had meant.

He'd never really loved the blue haired teen.

She'd loved the one closest to her…she'd just never realised it.

…

Gee, how cliché is that?

Not that she cared.

"…I guess it was just something induced by a fear of being alone," Lucson was still going on, now looking down at the ground, "I mean…why on Earth would you want to marry me…"  
"Yes,"  
"Exactly,"  
"No…" She smiled. A true smile. Something she felt like she hadn't done in a very long time, "I mean…yes,"

"Yes?"

"Yes,"  
"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll marry you,"

"You will?" Lucson's eyes budged, "You mean it? You're not just saying it?"

"On one condition,"

Lucson swallowed, "What's the condition?"

She smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"Come back alive,"

Lucson stood back from her, a lightness in his heart like nothing he had never felt before.

"Hey Lucson!" Nicks stuck his head up the Turbolift Shaft, "You coming or what?"

"In a moment," Lucson smiled, not taking his eyes of his sudden fiancée.

She smiled in return. She had a feeling she knew what was coming.

No more distractions.

No more twisted love triangles.

Just him.

Her.

And a kiss.

When they pulled away, Juli smiled, feeling ever so slightly light headed.

"Hurry back," she whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry," He smirked as he climbed down the Shaft, "I won't be long,"

* * *

"Took you long enough," Nicks muttered as Lucson swung himself down to the deck.

"I just had something I needed to do," he smiled as he checked his rifle, "What's going on?"

"We've set up a few barricades, down this corridor, and Blue's gone up ahead to give us an early warning…speak of the devil,"

Sure enough, Alan Blue suddenly came running around the corridor, leaping over the makeshift barricade as he did so.

"They're coming," he muttered as the lights went out, bathing the area in the red glow of the emergency lighting, "Did you tell her?"

"Yes," Lucson nodded as he stared grimly down the dim passageway, "Thank you,"  
"What are you thanking me for?" he grunted, "She just needed a reality check that's all,"  
Houjou smiled as he leant the rifle barrel on the barricade, staring down the sight, "Do you want to know something? When we started this crazy voyage, I was almost constantly afraid deep down. I was afraid that we'd never be rescued, afraid that we'd all die relentlessly trawling across the Patch, afraid that we'd all die meaningless deaths. But now I'm not. I'm scared no longer,"  
"Oh?" Blue continued to stare ahead as the heavy clumping of armoured boots was heard coming round the corner, "And why is that?"

"Because I have nothing to lose," He smirked as the first soldier came into his sights, "And everything to gain,"  
Then, he fired.

* * *

"I've locked on to the Lift-Ship," Ami announced, "E.T.A.…two minutes,"

"Hey Ami?" I groaned slightly as another shot of pain ripped through my shoulder.

"Don't speak if it's going to cause you pain," Ami's worried voice crackled over the communicator.

"No…I need to tell you something.…something important," I leant my head back as we approached the dark bulk of the Lift-Ship, "You know my father was killed during the Dominion War right?…I guess I was over eager at the time. I felt I had to do…something. I felt it was my duty. I thought that way for ten years, until I finally lost touch with who I actually was. It got even worse after that first fight with Kurt. I had unconsciously told myself to just let things go and hope they smooth over, given time. I began to think that some things couldn't be helped, that parts of the future were set in stone, meant to be, but I realise now that that way of thinking never solved anything. Now I know…It's taken me so long to realise…but now I know better,"

"If you're so certain…maybe we should start moving forward," Ami's voice sounded like she was trying to be cheerful, "I mean…nothings really happened in our relationship,"

I frowned, "We've been sleeping together for the best part of two months and your saying nothings really happened?"  
"You know what I mean," she giggled, "I mean we haven't even really been on a first date or other stuff that couples do,"

"Guess your right," I smiled, "When this is all over…I'll take you somewhere nice. I know this great café near Golden Gate Park if your interested,"

"I'd like that," I could almost hear her smile, "I'd like that a lot,"

* * *

"The enemy Vital Guarder is approaching sir," The First Officer reported, "What are your orders?"  
"Those kids don't know what their up against," Conrad scowled, "Divert all our remaining power to the Guarder when it returns!"

* * *

"Daniel?" Ami's voice suddenly sounded afraid, "What's happened to the other ship? Off portside!"

I glanced off out the window, raising an eyebrow at the large orb that was now the enemy vessel, bits of squid now jutting out here and there, giving it a decisively alien appearance.

"We can't worry about that now," I turned my attention to the view ahead, "Right now, we just need to get to the Lift-Ship,"

* * *

"The enemy vessel looks like it's powering up some kind of advanced Gravity Gun!" Marco cried. 

"Bring back the Vital Guarder! Quickly!" Carlos's eyes were wide with panic.

"No time!" Kurt gritted his teeth as he tapped furiously at his console, "I'm going to strengthen out forward shields!"

"The Valkyrie fighter's still coming in!" Catherine called out, "If we don't open the Cargo Bay, he's gonna crash right into us!"  
"Send this message to the fighter," Carlos narrowed his eyes, "Tell him his lies won't work, we see right through his ruse. So turn back before the attack sucks him in!"

"The message was received," Catherine's eyes widened, "And we were sent one in return!"  
"Well? What does it say?"

"Alpha One…Fox Two!"

Suddenly the ship shook violently as the missiles impacted against the hull, the alarm klaxons deafening all those within.

"REPORT!!" Carlos bellowed as the ship tried to right itself.

"He…He blew open the Outer doors of Cargo Bay thirty nine!" Catherine stared at her screen, "Emergency forcefield in place and holding though,"

"Did he get in?"

"I don't know, the blast knocked out the sensors in that area,"

"The enemy's firing!" Marco cried out.

"ALL HANDS!" Carlos gripped his chair and Kate tightly, "BRACE FOR IMPACT!!!"


	76. In Order To Stay As Myself Part II

**IN ORDER TO STAY AS MYSELF**

**PART II**

"Direct hit," The Guarder Pilot announced, "bringing Gravity Gun to fill power!"

"Destroy it!" Conrad screamed, "Crush it! Sink it! Destroy it! MAKE SURE THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!!!"

* * *

_Neeya stumbled towards him, holding her head as it pounded from the battle above. Her clothes were in tatters, her hat barely keeping together, symbolising the battle above their heads. He stood before her, Enyin, his eyes covered by his hat, yet she could still feel his gaze burning into her. His clothes were pristine, looking almost new, untouched._

"_It's…madness," she groaned, staring up at him with tear stained eyes, "You have to stop it…please…Everyone's sad…Everyone's crying…inside or out….everyone's anxious,"_

_She saw visions throughout the ship. The brave beings all lying unconscious in the corridor, having fought bravely to the last. The being called Ran sat with the blond child in her arms, staring fiercely at the black helmet of her assailant, the S.A.D.s lying deactivated around, the being known as Juli standing tall with her hands on her head, all under gunpoint._

"_There's no point to what you're doing," she tried to reason, "No reason at all. Please…stop this,"_

"_I…can't," Enyin spoke slowly, mechanically, so much like her when she had first been awoken. Now her voice held emotion. Sadness._

_He slammed into her stomach, forcing her to her knees, the same time the Geshupenste's Gravity Gun ripped through the remainders of the Vital Guarder's mid-section, blowing it clear away as Neeya collapsed to her knees,"_

"_Activating…Vital Guarder,"_

* * *

"Then enemy's sent out their Vital Guarder!" Marco reported quickly, "It's heading straight for us!"

"Send programs A-54 and TK-72," Carlos barked, "That should spread the Shield over the Lift-Ship," He tried to smile reassuringly at Kate, "We're gonna be okay. Kurt what's our status!?"  
"It's bad," Kurt scowled, "Real bad,"

"The enemy's firing some kind of spear at us !" Marco exclaimed, "It's gonna piece us!"

* * *

_The orange spike shot fourth from the Geshupenste's Vital Guarder, skewering the remains of Ryvius's Guarder through the chest._

_Neeya cried out in in shock more then pain as Enyin's arm pieced her chest, going straight through and out her back._

"_It…is…over…" Enyin growled, his face so close to hers, "You…are…finished…"_

* * *

The Vital Guarder struggled to break free, eventually throwing it's arm down heavily on the spike, causing it to shatter but for the arms to break loose too, flying away into the Patch.

"We've got one last alternative," Kurt looked up determinately, "If we're gonna die, we might as take them with us. Ramming speed!"

* * *

"_Enyin…" Neeya's voice was weak as the two Guarders shot towards each other, pulling herself up his arm, and circling her own around his shoulders, holding him close, "None of the actions you are taking here today…are very enjoyable,"_

_He reacted. She could almost feel his eyes widen in shock._

"_What…have…I…done?" he whispered, "I've…betrayed…us all!"_

"_Enyin…" Neeya held him close, comforting, "I'm…so…sorry…."_

_He pulled back slightly, staring at her, even though he was essentially blind._

"_As…am I…my sister…"he leant his forehead against her own as the Guarder's picked up speed, "As…am I,"_

* * *

"Captain Conrad! I just lost control of the Guarder!"

* * *

"The safety tethers snapping!"

* * *

The two Guarders impacted against one another, both erupting into flame in a flash of explosion, sending the Briar Patch around them, soaring in all directions.

By the time the blast subsided, there was nothing left of either of them.

* * *

I walked heavily and slowly, my head aching with every step, screaming at me to stop, but I couldn't stop. I had to get my message across.

Getting into the Lift-Ship hadn't been easy. It had taken very precise timing, firing the Bosscon missiles just before we'd hit the side of the Lift-Ship and sailing past the Emergency Forcefield before it had activated.

Now I walked, leaving the Fighter and flight uniform back in the make-shift Shuttlebay, dressed in a fresh uniform of the Zwei, the glove still on my robotic hand, Ami at my side.

Ami…

She didn't know, I realised. She didn't know who was responsible for the loss of my arm.

"Ami…" I suddenly turner to her as we approached a near by door, pinning her against it.

"Yes?…" I watched with some amusement as a faint blush graced her cheeks.

"I want you to know," I drew slightly closer, "That no matter what happens next…I'm sorry,"

"Huh?"

I closed my eyes as I pressed the opening mechanism for the door, hearing her squeak with surprise as she fell back, before sealing the door again, cracking the lock to insure she couldn't get out.

"What are you doing!" She cried, pounded on the door, "Let me out Daniel! Let me out!"  
"Sorry," I touched the door faintly, a wave of guilt over coming me, "But you have to stay here,"  
"Why!?" Ami sounded like she was on the verge of tears, "I have to talk to Katy! Come on Daniel let me out!"

"I'm sorry," I leant my head against the door, "But you have to understand. Carlos was the one who took my arm…not Blue, as I'm sure you were guessing. I can't bear to see you get hurt…I'm sorry,"

"No Daniel!" Ami's voice was beginning to panic, "Open the door! I'm begging you! Open the door!"

But I had walked away, my eyes closed, standing up as straight as I could, as I headed towards the VG Bridge, and the future contained within it.

* * *

"I'm not getting any response from the Vital Guarder sir," the Pilot reported grimly, "Either of them,"

"What about the Ryvius!?" Conrad snapped.

"Carmine reports that his men have successfully taken control of the ship," The First Officer looked down at his Padd, "Still no sign of the Sphix though…" he looked up suddenly at the cage, "Or ours for that matter,"  
Conrad looked up. Sure enough, Enyin was missing. There wasn't a trace of him, like he had suddenly vanished when the Guarders had been destroyed.

"Helm, Full speed ahead!" Conrad suddenly roared, "We'll use the extended mass of the Geshupenste to crush that miserable ship to dust!"

"But sir!" The First Officer protested, "Director Tucker specifically ordered us to _capture _the Ryvius! Remember the Impulse?"

"I'M GIVING THE ORDERS AROUND HERE!!!"

"Wait!"

Conrad turned to bear his rage on the female who had dared defied him, only to stare in horror at what he saw, "You…you can't be!"

Neeya collapsed to her knees, the belts of her hat finally giving up the ghost, allowing her pale hair to break free and flow around her shoulders and down her back. She tried to stand up again, leaning heavily on a nearby console.

"Stop this…" she spoke weakly, gazing up at the Captain with pleading eyes, "Stop this now…"

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Chris scowled as he looked up at the Guarder Model, hunched over and dark, "Do you honestly think we can reach Noloben in this state?" 

"Yeah!" Kevin scowled, "Why weren't you more careful!?"

"You bastard!" Stranter yelped as he received a heavy punch to the face form Kurt, sending him sprawling, "It was either Kamikaze or we'd be dead!"

"Hey you jerk!" Chris shoved the younger Wayneright, "How dare you attack a member of the Zwei,"  
"ENOUGH!!!" Carlos bellowed as he pulled out the Phaser, "No more fighting! Stop it right now!"

"Go ahead and fire!" Chris spat, "I bet you don't even have the guts too!"

He was suddenly cut off as the Captain fired into his leg, causing him to cry out as he collapsed to the floor, writhing in pain.

"I don't believe it…" Robert gazed open mouthed, "He shot him! He _actually_ shot him!"

"Excellent," Serek smirked darkly, "Eliminate the weak to make way for the strong,"

"No matter what," Carlos scowled, "I'm going to save all of you. Step forward if you disagree. I dare you!"

"I disagree,"

Carlos turned angrily as the large doors groaned open, his phaser aimed steadily at the opening, before stopping short, his face going deathly pale.

"D…Daniel!"

* * *

"But you died!" Conrad slammed his hands down on his console as he stared at her, his face a cross between fury and disbelief, "I'm sure Jenny died!"

"Sir…" The First Officer looked up suddenly, "Didn't you tell me when Enyin tried to enter the mind of a dead Agent and took on the image of his body?"

"You're…you're right," The Captain whispered, "You…you must have tried to enter Jenny's mind…you used it to become the Sphix!"

He started to chuckle darkly, before pulling out a phaser from his belt, aiming it directly between her eyes, "Nothing but a copy!"

His hand shook as his finger closed on the trigger, gazing deep into her eyes as she stared back, only to stop short as the Vaea spoke one word.

"Daddy,"

His phaser lowered in defeat. Imitation or not, he couldn't kill his own daughter, not again. This mission wasn't worth it. Section 31 wasn't worth it.

"Attention all hands, this is the Captain," He sighed heavily, "The Ryvius is currently crewed by the Starfleet Cadets and the civilians of the Ship Attendant program of the late Starbase Delta. Your orders are to rescue them at all costs. Then, you will all turn yourselves in to Captain Tyran and insure Director Tucker sees justice for his crimes. It is our duty…as Officers of the Federation, The ship is yours Commander,"

"Sir…" The First Officer stared as his Captain slowly raised the Phaser to his head, "What are you saying? Are we doing this for Section 31?"

"No," Conrad closed his eyes, "We do this for the Federation…and the children of Ryvius,"

Then he fired.

* * *

"No he'll die!" Ami pounded her fists time and again on the door, "I don't want him to die! Why Kurt? How could you let this happen!? I don't want it to happen! No!!!"

She collapsed to her knees, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, her fingers now barely scraping down the surface of the door. She was just weak from the thought of him lying there…dead.

Suddenly the door hissed open, causing her to look up with surprise, expecting to see Daniel standing there, an apologetic look on his face.

But it wasn't Daniel.

It was a man, dressed in white, a belted hat covering his eyes. His clothes were in tatters, and he held one arm like it was broken, leaning against the doorway heavily

"Go…to him," he spoke weakly, "He needs you now…more then ever,"

Then he fell back with a sigh, his body shattering into a million pieces as it hit the floor, the shards floating slowly upwards, and out of existence.

* * *

My eyes travelled around the room, taking in Chris as he lay there in pain, Kevin and Anina trying to tend to his leg wound, before turning back to Carlos, my face solemn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," I spoke quietly, "We must surrender. That's our only…and best option right now,"

"Are you nuts!?" Kurt stared at me, "They were trying to kill us!"

"I'm…aware of that," I rolled my bad shoulder as it started to ache again, "But I still think surrendering is the best thing to do. Carlos…We can't keep living like this any more. It has to stop,"

"You have to be kidding…" Carlos looked at me like I was insane, "This is a joke right?"

"Are you still trying to be Mr. Nice Guy?" Kurt spat, "Why don't you give it up already?!"

"Kurt, I just lost my right arm," to prove my point, I removed my glove, causing my brother to wince as I held up my skeletal blue hand for emphasis, "I probably will never be able to feel anything the same with it again. I'm tired of playing 'Mr. Nice guy'. It just doesn't work,"  
"Why are you saying these things!?" Fina asked angrily, "Don't you see? At last our future is almost in sight! You continue to insist to be tied down my you past…"  
"You can't part with your past," I frowned at her, "I'm the person I am _because_ of it. Fina…even if your past has been…troublesome…isn't it better to learn from it rather then cast it way? To better prepare yourself for tomorrow?"

"Your wrong…YOUR WRONG!!!" Fina suddenly launched herself at me, grabbing my bad shoulder and twisting my good arm behind my back, "Shoot him Carlos! Help me to cut him away from my past!"  
"No," despite the immeasurable pain I was in, I managed to remain calm, turning my synthetic arm back on itself and grasping her hand tightly in my cybernetic one, "You can't break away from your past…you can't make it go away, no matter how hard you try. It will always be a part of you, from now…until eternity,"

She gasped in horror, ripping herself from my grasp and backing away several steps, as though afraid of me.

"You…you knew…" her eyes were wide with horror as she stared down at her hands, then back up to me, "You knew…all this time…Mother Arhnay's…"

She collapsed at my feet, completely broken, sobbing uncontrollably.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, smoothing down her hair softly as she continued to weep.

"This place has completely warped from the ideals of the Federation," I said at last as I stepped forward, "A lot of people were left behind on Ryvius. Including myself and Ami,"  
"What did you say!?" Kurt grabbed me by the shoulders, "Where is she? Where's Ami?"

"She's with me," I replied, "We got here on the Fighter you mistook for a Section 31 trap. She's safe…I made sure of that,"

"Who did this?" Kurt's eyes widened with realisation as he suddenly turned furiously to the group behind him, raising a finger at Serek, "You!"  
"It…it was the most logical choice under the circumstances!" The Vulcan spoke hesitantly, painfully aware of the dozen eyes that had suddenly turned on him, his grasp on his emotions starting to slip, "I've…never made a mistake in my life! I've always taken the most logical course!" He stared around wildly at the people in front of him, "Why are you looking at me like that? Stop staring at me! You're all looking at me like I'm insane! Stop it! Stop staring at me!"

"Damm you!" Kurt began to move towards him, only to stop when I lay my artificial hand on his shoulder, shaking my head as I turned to the Captain.

"Do you see the problem now Carlos?" I asked quietly, "There will always be people who will do things behind your back, without your knowledge. There were still a lot of people left behind, at least all of E and D-class…"  
"Fine," Carlos scowled, "We'll go rescue them then!"

"If you continue to use this system," I continued, "You'll never achieve the ideals you want,"

"Are you saying I was wrong about everything!?!" Carlos rose the phaser angrily.

"No," I shook my head, "I just…don't want to feel like a prisoner. I want to be free to do as I wish. Even though I'll be wrong from time to time, become depressed, even angry. But it's okay if I feel like that. I can live with myself as long as I don't hurt anyone else in the process,"

I approached my friend slowly, watching as he motioned for Kate to move away as I came to a halt in from of him, staring directly into his eyes, unafraid of the Phaser he still had pointed at me.

"I'm asking you to do this not as an officer of Starfleet, but as your friend Carlos," I stood tall, undaunted, "Please…announce your Surrender. It is the best option,"

"Don't be stupid!" He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, "They could kill us all! Did you even consider that!?"

I felt a chuckle escape my throat. I couldn't help it. If I had told Carlos he was going to be driven insane, try to enforce a system the Nazis would have been proud of, and attempt to give me a slow and painful death six months ago, I think he'd of laughed too.

Not that he was.

"Stop that!" he spat, "Stop laughing! Stop it right now!"  
"Why?" I smiled gently, "I feel like laughing, so why can't I?"

"Don't say that!" He shoved me away, his eyes mad with fury, "It's guys like you who should think twice before stepping in my way!" He shook his head, "It's no good, no good at all. You have to understand Daniel," he slowly levelled his Phaser between my eyes, "You leave me no choice!"

"No wait!" Kurt's eyes were wide with horror.

"Stop it!" Catherine made a move towards us, "He's done nothing wrong! He's…"

"SHUT IT!" Carlos roared, "EVERYONE SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!!! I HAVE TO DO THIS!!!"

"NO!!!"

I blinked suddenly as Ami's voice echoed around the room, causing me to turn to the doorway slightly, just to prove it wasn't my imagination.

Sure enough, there she stood, leaning up against the giant doorway, tears streaming down her face, a look of desperation in her eyes.

"Don't die Daniel!" She cried, "Not again! Please! Please don't throw your life away! Carlos, stop it please!"

"DON'T MOVE!!!" Carlos snapped, causing Ami to collapse to her knees in her weakness, "IN CASE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN, THE ENEMY'S STILL OUT THERE!!! I HAVE TO PROTECT EVERYONE! I HAVE TO PROTECT KATE! ALL THIS BASTARD EVER DOES IS CREATE UNNECESSARY PROBLEMS FOR EVERYONE! THAT'S WHY HE HAS TO DIE!!! AND THIS TIME…I WON'T MISS!!!"

"Are you sure this is what you want Carlos?" I asked softly, "Is this really what you want?"

"The needs of the many…outweigh, the needs of the few. We are the many…you are the few!"

"Then go ahead," I smiled slightly, "Prove me wrong. Do what you think is right. I know what waits for me on the other side. Do you?"

Carlos bared his teeth, strengthening his shaking hand.

Kurt looked away angrily, only to pulled back by Catherine.

"You idiot! She screamed, "He's your brother! Do something!"

"No stop!" Ami cried, "Please stop!"

"DIE DANIEL!!!"

The Phaser went off.

Pocketing the roof overhead with a large phaser burn.

I raised an eyebrow with surprise at the scene in front of me.

Kurt was struggling with Carlos, holding the Captain's arm high in the air, preventing the weapon held in his hand from blowing my head off.

"Don't try to stop me!" Carlos spat, struggling to free himself from Kurt, "I…have to do this!"

"Don't stop him Kurt," I spoke softly, "Let Carlos do what he thinks is right,"  
My brother turned to me in surprise, "You sure?"

I smiled with a nod, "I'm sure,"

Kurt stepped away solemnly, allowing the phaser to return to it's original position.

"And this," Carlos smiled grimly, "Is where it all ends…"

CLACK!

"Freeze!"

I turned slightly once more as lights suddenly flooded the VG Bridge, two dozen or so assorted Marines and S.A.D.s pouring through the open doors, a fairly dishevelled looking Juli and Lucson, the former helping up the latter, limping in after them.

"Stop it!" She cried, "It's all over now!"

"We've been rescued," Lucson smiled, before frowning again, "By Section 31...how ironic is that!?"

"R…rescued?" Carlos stuttered, his eyes filled with disbelief, "Did…did you say we've been rescued? After all this time…why would it happen now?"

He froze suddenly as Kate lightly touched his arm, a small smile on her face.

"You can relax now Carlos," she whispered sweetly, "I'm sorry. Thank you for all that you did for me though,"

Carlos backed up slowly, his eyes wide, the phaser still raised.

"Put the Phaser down Son," The head Marine edged slowly towards us, "It's all alright now. We've been ordered to escort you back to Deep Space Twelve, then we're gonna turn ourselves in for all the crimes we've committed. There's no need for more death. Not now,"

Carlos stared around wildly, the phaser slowly dropped from his hands, before he himself collapsed to the floor, tears splattering across the hard surface.

"My…my sister…Maria…committed suicide…" he choked, "She said she loved me…in a way she wasn't supposed too. But I couldn't love her that way. It's wrong. Wrong by human standards anyway. She…killed herself because of me! So I swore I'd protect her if I ever got the chance again! That's why…That's why…"  
he stared up at Kate, his eyes filled with fear. Fear of losing her, I realised.

The girl turned away however, her face a mixture of disgust and regret.

I watched as my friend completely broke down, his tears flowing across the floor, his cries of agony echoing through the Bridge. My eyes travelled over to Fina, crouched over Rafra, her eyes wide and insane. They travelled to Juli and Lucson, who seemed to be in the middle of a relief driven hug, they went over to Ami, who cast a hopeful look at Kate, only to think better of heading over to talk to her. Then my eyes fell on the Phaser. I frowned down at it as I slowly bent down to pick up it up, turning it over in my hands.

Finally, with all my might, I crushed the weapon with my robotic hand, pieces of debris scattering everywhere as I dropped it to the floor.

For me, that signified that it was all over.

Finally, eight months after this crazy voyage began.

It was finally over.

* * *

Marcus steeped his fingers with a smile.

Soon, the Geshupenste would return with his prize. And then finally, Section 31 would control the Federation. It would finally be his to control.

He turned in surprise as the doorbell beeped. Sloan wasn't due to report in for another hour.

"Come in,"

Jon stepped through the doors smartly, a large smile on his face, "Good evening Mr. Vice President," He spoke brightly, "I just received word from the Geshupenste. They've captured the Ryvius,"

"Excellent," Marcus smiled as he rose from his chair, "Now is the time Jon. The time for our rise to power is near…"  
"Yes, about that," The former Agent continued to smile, "I'm also sorry to report that Captain Conrad has committed suicide, and the remaining crew and Marines of the last Vaea ship under out control have surrendered and are all willing to testify against you,"

"What!?" Tucker's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Sloan took a Padd out from under his arm, "That they have agreed to testify that you, Marcus Tucker, are the Director of Section 31. That you have committed multiple acts off offence against the Starfleet and her allies, most recently the murder of President James Sheppard, and that you tried to get half the Federation to senselessly hunt down five hundred teenagers in an attempt to take control. In other works Marcus," He made a motioning signal towards the door, followed by two burly security officers as they ran in, their rifles trained on the stunned man, "By the power invested me. I hereby place you under arrest,"  
Marcus stared in disbelief, only for a small smile to appear on his lips a moment later.

"Bravo Sloan, bravo," he started to clap slowly, "But do you honestly think you can capture me? If you did, you're more vain then I thought you were.

He pressed something in his pocket, only for a nasty buzz to greet him. He pressed it again, and again.

"Oh sorry," Jon smiled faintly, "We tripled the shields in this area, and I gave them the frequency to your transporter. You're not going anywhere,"

"You traitor!" The director spat, "You've betrayed Section 31!"

"But I've remained true to the ideals of the Federation," Sloan continued to smile, "And in the end, I know where my loyalties lie, and they're not to you,"  
"You'll never take me alive!" he screeched, before screwing up his eyes in concentration.

"I also took the liberty of disabling your implant," The former Agent held up a Tricorder, "Couldn't be too careful,"

"You think this is over!?" Marcus backed away as the Security officers approached him, "This will never be over! Section 31 will triumph!"

"Section 31 is dead!" Sloan returned sharply, "You're under Directors have been located and taken into custody. The agents aboard the Geshupenste have unanimously agreed to give us the locations of your agents across the galaxy, those who don't come forward will be found, thanks to Doctor Bashir and his Romulan Mind probes,"  
"But…" Marcus suddenly looked afraid, "But those are illegal in the Federation!"

"Oh, I'm sure you can appreciate the irony of _that _statement," Jon cocked an eyebrow with mild amusement, "But as long as you cooperate, I'm sure we won't have to revert to that,"

"This isn't the end Sloan!" Tucker struggled as the guards removed him of the transporter and pulled him out of the room, "You hear me!? Section 31 will rise again! THIS…ISN'T OVER!!!"

Jon merely smiled once more as he turned to look out over the Patch, his eyes travelling down to the planet below.

"No, it's over Marcus," he muttered to himself, "I've finally done what Bashir started. It's finally over.

Thank God, it's finally over,"

* * *

"_The following is an update on the tragic event within the Briar Patch recently that has become known as The Ryvius Incident. Last night Commander Jonathan Sloan of Deep Space Twelve disclosed new and important information regarding the occurrence. The Commander revealed it to be a plot created by Section 31, and that Vice President Marcus Tucker, the Head of this criminal organisation, had been planning to use the craft in an attempt to overthrow the Federation Council by using Ryvius as a means to strike fear into anyone who opposed him. The former Vice President has now been detained by Deep Space Twelve's security force under multiple charges, the most recent being man-slaughter, and the murder of President Sheppard. _

_We have also received reports of men and woman across known space being taken into custody, under the terms that they are Agents of Section 31. The Commander also revealed information surrounding Project Sphix, the original plan created by his father to overthrow the Council using ships powered by actual living beings taken from the Briar Sea. We shall have more news on this event as it comes, this Robert Tellep, reporting for the Federation News Network…"_

* * *

And it was on that day, December sixteenth, 2389, that our journey, finally met it's closure. 


	77. Tomorrow Prologue

Season Finale ladies and gentlemen

Yes, it's taken me the best part of two years to upload, but Season 1 is almost at an end. and yes, I said Season 1, in that I have a second season in the works.  
But more info on that at the end of Part II (Which I'll upload next week, as per usual).  
In the meantime, enjoy.

Dearing

* * *

**TOMORROW**

**PROLOGUE**

"Hurry up Daniel or you'll miss your ship!"

I sighed as I pulled the curtains of my window open, letting the sunshine pouring into the darkness of my room.

"I know Mum!" I called back as I slung on my uniform jacket, "It's alright there's no need to worry I've got plenty of time,"

"All the same…" My mum tailed off, "Now you will call if you and Kurt start fighting again right?"

"While we're still in this Galaxy yes," I rolled my eyes my eyes with amusement, as I picked up the pair of framed Zwei Medallions and placing them carefully into my bag, "But I've told you before, we're not fighting anymore. But if you insist, I'm calling collect,"  
"You always say that," she grumbled, "You know how much I worry about you and you _still _insist on calling collect!"

I chuckled lightly. Same old mom. Even in the fourteen months we'd been away she was still as irritatingly worrying as she had been before I left.

"What are you doing up here?" My mum barged into my room, tapping her foot impatiently, "Your going to miss your ship!"

"Mom, for the last time, I'm not going to miss my ship, it doesn't leave for another hour."

"All the same…" Mom looked fondly at me, "Look at you, A commander in Starfleet, and straight out of the Academy too. Your father would have been so proud."

"Well, I guess eight months out in the Patch give us an advantage over other cadets in the field," I slapped her hand away as she tried to reach for my pips, "Oh, while I remember, isn't Madison attending the Academy next year?"

"Your cousin?" she frowned, "Yes, why?"  
"Well, tell her she can sleep in my room while she's there. It'll be easier then coming half way around the world just to get to class, and I'm sure she'd appreciate it more then the boarding rooms,"  
"Aww, that's so sweet of you," she smiled, "Now you're sure you don't want me to see you off?"

"For the last time mom no!" I chuckled as I picked up my bag, "I'm nineteen now, and a Commander in Starfleet. I don't think I need my mother seeing me off. Thanks for the offer though,"

She smiled sadly as we headed downstairs, making another move towards my pips, then thinking better of herself.

"Now, _you__'__re _sure you won't join the other colonists?" I turned back to her, "There's still loads of time while we go through our Shakedown cruise with the new crewmembers,"  
"Thank you for the offer dear," she smiled fondly as she hugged me tightly, "But I think it would be easier on you and Kurt if I stay here for now. Don't worry. I'll be on the next ship as soon as that Ribbon Gate of yours is fully operational.

"You're sure?"

"I'm sure,"  
"Alright," I kissed her swiftly on the cheek, "Then I'll see you in a few years Mom,"

"Take care Daniel," she waved to me softly as I walked away from the house, "I love you. Remember that!"

"I will Mom!" I waved back as I turned the corner, "And I love you too!"

* * *

"_ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL. U.S.S. ARCHER WILL BE DEPARTING FOR DEEP SPACE TWELVE IN FIVE MINUTES. ALL CREWMEMBERS PLEASE REPORT TO DOCKING BAY TWO,__"_

U.S.S. Archer. Galaxy Class. I smiled to myself as I wondered the corridors of the large ship. This ship was flying the essential crewmembers. The Zwei, engineers, most of the original crew, that sort of thing. The other members of the crew would be shipped out in a few days and the colonists would then begin boarding a year after that.

After much searching the seemly endless corridors, I finally found the room allocated to me. Seeing as I was deemed as a member of the Zwei, I had been given the pleasure of my own quarters.

So you can imagine my surprise when I found a certain someone lying on my bed.

"I was wondering when you would get here," Ami smirked as she propped up her head in her hands, "For a while I actually thought you weren't going to show up,"

I smirked as I dumped my bag by the door, my eyes slowly taking in the low cut sleeveless shirt and dangerously short miniskirt.

"I take it then you've decided?"

"About the mission?"

"About the mission,"

She nodded as she sat up slowly, "Then yeah, I've decided,"  
"Any regrets?"

"No way!" she rose slowly from the bed, sounding like I'd offended her, "I know I won't regret it. Haven't made a decision yet I haven't regretted since we got back,"

"I see," I continued to smirk as I approached her, "I'm glad to hear you say that,"

"What about Kurt?" she asked, "Is he coming?"

"Didn't ask," I sighed as I felt the floor beneath me vibrate as the ship slowly moved away from Spacedock, "I let him know what I was doing though,"  
Ami's face returned to a smirk as she approached me, the two of us meeting in the middle.

"Always good to hear," wrapped her arms around my neck, resting her forehead against mine, "So what now?"

"Now?" I pretended to think about it, "Now…we continue the journey,"  
she smiled up at me, before kissing me swiftly, dragging me towards the bed.

"No," She whispered, "Now we continue the journey…together,"


	78. Tomorrow Part I

**TOMORROW**

**PART I**

(Six months earlier)

One month….

It had been one month since I had stepped outside the pristine white walls of the hospital on Earth.

Almost the moment after the newly rebuilt Fourth Fleet had come onto the battlefield, I had been whisked away into the Esperanza's Sickbay, where the Chief Medical Officer had had a field day (or possibly a fit) trying to make sense of how a normal human being had a S.A.D. arm bolted to the remains of his shoulder. I had then been sent back to Earth to have my arm re-grown. I hadn't been out of the building since, the only exception being…well, I'll tell you later.

Now, after a month of waiting, I could finally touch things with my right hand fingers again, although admittedly it still felt stiff, unused.

A part of me missed that S.A.D. arm.

"Um…Excuse me?"

I sighed as I turned around, faced with several giggling girls, two blonds and a brunette, one with a piece of paper in her hands.

Kurt had warned me about this. Since we'd gotten back, he'd been plagued by girls trying to get his address, and had flatly refused all of them. Ami told me she had had the same had been happening to her…only with guys.

Kurt also mentioned that he'd overhead some of the girls thinking about getting his address through me, which brings me back to my current problem.

I had a funny feeling I knew what these girls were going to ask me for.

"Are you Dan Wayneright?" The apparent leader, one of the blonds, asked excitedly, "You're from the Ryvius right?"

"Yeah, that's me," I smiled half-heartedly, trying to be polite, "Can I help you?"

"You drifted around on that tin can for almost half a year right? We read the book on the incident. We're all big fans!"

I frowned at this. Big fans? They were fans of an event that cost the lives of over two hundred people? They were fans of a voyage that had driven people to the very brink (and some completely over it) of insanity? Yeah, I had a hard time believing that.

And the book? Yes, I'd had a read through it. Kurt had been basically described as the Saving Grace of Ryvius, defeating countless enemies through his work at the Weapons Station on the Vital Guarder. I, on the other hand, had been described as the poor soul whose mind had been infected by the Sphix, sent unwillingly to do it's bidding.

Personally it read like a bad science fiction novel (Carlos had been portrayed as a deranged homicidal maniac with a vendetta against Section 31 and was in love with his sister, resulting in her suicide for some reason) and was on the large list of things I was going to change when the hospital released me (It had been written by an external sources. Who better way to tell a story then a person who had actually experienced it.)

"You're the brother of Kurt aren't you?"

Yep, knew this was going to end up being about him as the girls started to giggle uncontrollably.

"We were wondering if you could get us your brother's autograph for us?"

"No," I replied flatly, pushing the paper away, "He doesn't really do that kind of thing. He's not an Holo-film actor,"

"Well…would you sign it?"

I paused as I began to turn away, casting the group a look over my shoulder, "You want _me_ to sign it?"

"Yeah," The blond nodded eagerly, "We only want his Address,"

I chuckled slightly as I shook my head, "Goodbye,"

"Hey! Come on!" The girls cried as I walked away, "Don't be so mean! Come back!"

* * *

As I said before, due to the fact Carlos sliced my arm off, I was forced to spend the last month in Starfleet's military hospital, waiting for a new replacement arm to be grown, while the doctors tried to figure out how to remove the S.A.D. arm and adaptor. In the end they had to download the EMH from the Sickbay where I'd been treated to help out.

In the beginning, the Ryvius Incident received a lot of news coverage, and many a reporter did actually come to visit me for interviews, mostly to hear about my 'terrifying ordeal under the influence of the Vaea Sphix.' I simply told them the truth. Some accepted it, others thought the book to be a much more reliable source.

Nowadays though, it was old news, with the only exceptions being occurrences like the one near the hospital, and one other thing that happened last week…

"_Do you, Lucson Reginald Houjou, take thee, Juli Amanda Bahana, to be your loving wife? To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, until death do you part?"  
"I do,"_

"_And do you, Juli Amanda Bahana, take thee, Lucson Reginald Houjou, to be your loving husband?_ _To have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward, until death do you part?"_

"_I do,"_

I looked up suddenly as I past a Viewscreen in a shop window, smiling fondly as I watched the happy occasion.

Ah yes, Juli and Lucson's marriage. The only event the Doctors would let me leave the hospital for.

Well, I was the Best man after all.

It had taken a whole lot of begging on Juli and Lucson's part, but eventually, admittedly without a arm, the doctors had agreed to let me go.

It had been a beautiful ceremony, but to insure it remained quiet, it had only been publicly announced a week later, when Lucson and Juli were honeymooning on Ba'ku. A bit of an unusual place to go personally, seeing as we'd spent the best part of six months out in the Briar Patch in my opinion. But it certainty was secluded.

Yes, a lot of things had certainty changed recently, as a letter I had received this morning had proven. Seeing I had been given it on the way out, I hadn't had a chance to read it.

After searching around, I finally found a quiet little park near Golden Gate Bridge, before settling down to read my letter.

Dear Daniel, (It began)

How are you doing? It's me, Akihiro, if you couldn't guess from my handwriting. Seeing as things are calming down round about now, I figured now would be a good time to sit down and write to you. I've been meaning to do so for a while, but with the news media and all, it was kind of hard to think straight.

Like I said, things are finally starting to calm down round here. I find a lot of the time I'm thinking about all that happened, and yet as I do, one thing always comes back to me.

It was something Marco told me as we were heading back to Earth, about when you came over to the Lift-Ship, and said all those things to Carlos. The fact you risked your life, just to laugh. When I first met you, I thought we were similar, the kind of people who prefer to stay in the background. But now I'm happy to say I way wrong. I realise that now. I reflect on what you said Daniel, well, actually, I think I already know the answer. I'm also going to try and see what I can do these days, and then make sure I can see it through right to the end. Thank you, so much.

Yours, in gratitude.

Akihiro Miyabi.

P.S. Nicks is still the Hyperactive nutcase he always is.

"There you are!"

I looked up over my letter, only to find Ami smiling down at me, her long hair flowing freely over her shoulders.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," She smirked as she sat down beside me, adjusting her red jacket and light pink skirt, eyeing the letter in my hands, "What's that?"

"Nothing important," I sighed as I shoved the letter into my coat pocket.

"Ooh, I see," Ami smirked, "Love letter is it?"

"Not unless you sent it," I smiled as I slowly stood up, pulling her to her feet as I did so, "Come on, you ready?"

For our first date, it went better then I thought it would.

We wondered around town for a while, went to see a movie in a "Classic theatre", headed over to the café I'd told her about back on the Fighter, before finishing up with a walk back through Golden Gate Park.

"You know," Ami frowned as she leant on my shoulder, "This feels weird…"

"That we're dating?"

"No, that I'm leaning on your right arm," she giggled, "I keep expecting it to click or whir or something. How is it anyway?"

"Alright I guess," I shrugged it slightly, "Still feels a bit stiff, and I can't raise my hand above my head yet, but I'll get used to it,"

We walked on through the growing darkness, the only sound coming from our own footsteps as our shoes crunched along the gravel.

"So," I decided to break the silence, "Your parents sent you back to school then?"

"Uh-huh," she sighed, "But they're all treating me like I've lost a year. All my friends are above me, it's so degrading!"

"You'd think with all the eight months of effort you put into running the Delta Bravo you'd be a year _ahead_," I frowned as I looked at the darkening sky, "Ah well, can't be helped I guess,"

"You sound really sorry for me," she rolled her head up to meet my eyes.

"Just telling it like it is sweetheart," I smirked.

We continued to wonder around the Park, before finally heading home.

"Thanks for today Daniel," she smiled as we stood at her gate, "I really enjoyed it,"

"No problem," I took her hands, "It was…" I paused, trying to sum up how today had been, until I heard my girlfriend giggle.

"Fun?" she offered.

"Yeah," I leant in slightly, "it was…fun,"

We kissed, like so many others did, oblivious to the world, unwilling to let go.

Finally, we parted, and she walked slowly away down the path, whispering a "goodnight," as she left.

I practically skipped down the road to my house, my heart feeling surprising light. I was in love, that was the only thing I could explain it with. Nothing could dampen my mood.

Well, almost anything.

"I'm back," I called as I hung my jacket by the door, "Mom? Kurt? Anyone home?"

"In here," My younger brother's voice came from the Living Room, "Someone's here to see us,"

"Oh," I raised an eyebrow as I headed into the Lounge, "Who is…it?"

I trailed off as I entered, my eyes travelling over to a young man dressed in Starfleet uniform, with dirty blond hair and slightly thin face rose from the couch, smiling warmly.

"Hello Daniel," he greeted, "I'm Jonathan Sloan,"

* * *

"I came here to you today with a matter that Starfleet Command considers the utmost importance," Sloan began, "This isn't an order. It is merely…a request,"

Me and Kurt sat across from the mysterious Starfleet officer. The man who had supposedly taken down Section 31 from the inside. He'd been on all the news networks in conjunction with The Ryvius Incident, playing a large roll in our rescue.

"Daniel Wayneright, Kurt Wayneright," Sloan steeped his fingers, pondering on how to word what he was going to say next, "As key officers of it's original operation, Starfleet would like to request that you return to Ryvius,"

"Excuse me?" Kurt's eyes widened, "You're kidding right?"  
"Since the original crew returned to their respective homeworlds, Starfleet Engineering hasn't been able to get her running again. They suspect it has something to do with the fact the mind the Sphix is linked with is no longer within it's bulkheads,"

"Me?" I frowned, "They think Ryvius refuses to operate because I'm not there?"

"The systems have frozen, even Life-support is down," The commander leaned forward, "It's only a theory, but yes, they believe your absence may be the cause of it. We're trying to bring back the original crew anyway, just in case they're wrong,"

"So what?" Kurt scowled, "If it's not working then just scrap the ship for crying out loud!"

"I don't think you properly understand the situation," Sloan frowned, "The Ryvius is key to our survival. In at most one thousand years, the solar system…and indeed most of sector 001 will be very much as the Briar Patch is today. Because of it's proximity to the sun, Earth won't survive. None of the colonies will survive. No race will survive. Our only hope is the Ryvius, and the power it holds by using the Vaea. The natural ability to cover vast distances between galaxies for example. The sheer raw power it generates. In order to fully wield this power, the Vaea must link with another's mind, preferably human, in order to become the Sphix. They just seem to link better. During Project Sphix, Section 31 would predetermine who would take on the task, however the Vaea already chose you and we haven't been able to get it to take on another host.

Ryvius is the prototype and the final work. We won't build another. We _need_ this ship operational if we are to survive. Of all the Vaea ships, Ryvius proved from her logs to run the most smoothly. Only you, Daniel Wayneright, have had your mind linked to that of a Vaea and not gone insane. That is something we cannot ignore.

Due to the fact the Vaea are so different from us. There's no guarantee this will work, but we want you, along with the original survivors, to head up the crew of the Ryvius, to take them and it's thirty thousand colonists across the vast distances between the Milky Way and Triangulum, find a suitable planet to colonise, and construct a Ribbon Gate. A device that will allow instantaneous travel between there and Earth. We will then send ships with more colonists through, and begin life again. I like to think of it as our duty…"

"What duty?!" Kurt snapped, "Why don't you cut out all the crap!"

"Look," Sloan rose dangerously from his seat, "I'm only trying too…"

But I never let him finish his sentence, for at that moment, I too had risen from my chair, delivering a heavy punch to the jaw, sending him collapsing back into the chair.

"This whole thing may of started as an accident," I scowled, "but after that…it was your decision to leave us out there wasn't it? And then, to improve relations with us even further, you go and send ships to try and blow us out of the sky! Do you have _any_ idea how much we suffered? How much we lost as a result of events _you_ put into action?!"

"I was only following orders!" Sloan grimaced, "And for the record I fully understand the pain I caused trying to do Tucker's bidding. One day I'll probably have to atone for the sins I have committed…" he slowed down, his breathing deep, "But that doesn't deter the fact that we need you, _especially_ you, to return to Ryvius,"  
"Do what you think is right," I muttered as I left the room angrily, "In my opinion, your just passing the buck again,"

* * *

I leant heavily on my desk as I gazed out at the dark night outside my window.

It was so quiet, like the world had suddenly stopped.

"_and someday, all this will be gone," _I realised, _"And if Neeya's prediction comes true, I'll be around to see it. Is it really my concern though? And what can I really do about it? They only want me for my link to Neeya…"_

I smiled lightly as I leant my head on my hand, "Nothing's simple anymore…"

"Daniel!" I looked up from my thoughts as Ami suddenly ran through my door, gasping for breath, "You'll never _believe_ who just stopped by my house!"  
"Commander Jonathan Sloan," I smiled as I turned aroud, rising from my chair, "Yeah, I know, he was here too,"

"Really?" Ami raised an eyebrow, before putting her hands on her hips indignantly, "Well you could of warned me or something!"  
"I did," I jerked my head to my computer, "But he stopped by before I could tell you,"  
"Oh," Ami's arms fell limply to her side, "Alright then," she paused as she gazed around my room, trying to think of something to say.

"How'd you get up here anyway?" I frowned.

"Oh, your mom let me in on her way out. I saw Kurt as I came down here too. Looked like he'd been drinking or something,"

"Yeah, he does that a lot," I sighed, "The voyage took a bigger toll on him then he thought I guess,"

"So…" she looked up at me, "What are you going to do? About Sloan's offer?"

"I'm…still thinking about it," I turned back to the window, running a hand through my hair, "I keep reflecting all the things that happened out there and…"

I stopped suddenly as she came up behind me, wrapping her arms around my neck and resting her head on my shoulder, smiling at our reflection.

"You've changed Daniel," she spoke softly, nuzzling my neck slightly.

"For the better I hope," I smiled slightly.

"Definitely," she returned the gesture as she turned me around, now so close I could feel her breath on my face.

"So…your mom's out right?"

I frowned, "Yeah…and Kurt said he was going off to do something,"

"And my parents are out so…" her eyes darted to the bed.

I raised an amused eyebrow, "You sure?"

She smiled as she leaned in to kiss me, "Oh, I'm _very_ sure!"

* * *

Later that night, after Ami had gone home, I sat alone on my bed, almost ready for sleep, deep in thought about what to do.

My mind kept going over events past, the destruction of Starbase Delta, the awakening of Ryvius, the meetings with the Zwei, Blue and his former gang, Nicks, Aki, Fina, Kate, everyone. It all seemed so long ago, yet it was a part of me. A part of my past. A part that was influencing my future.

I made my decision.

But first…

I crept silently though the darkened house, opening the door to Kurt's room, peering in cautiously.

"Kurt?" I whispered, "You awake?"

I got a fairly loud and unrealistic snore in response, causing me to smile slightly.

"I just thought you'd like to know…I'm going back. I won't force you to come, but I'll leave it up to you,"

I smiled again as he grunted in return, turning over in his obvious attempt to feign sleep, before heading back to my room, turning to face the stars once more.

"_If anything," _I mused to myself, _"I have to go back…  
For Neeya's sake,"_


	79. Tomorrow Part II

**TOMORROW**

**PART II**

Deep Space Twelve.

Here we were again, back within the confines of the Briar Patch once more, seven months after we left.

Me and Ami stood, side by side in the Airlock, waiting with other crewmembers as the doors slowly opened onto the long corridors of the station.

"This sure brings back memories," I sighed, "Kinda reminds me of Starbase Delta,"

"Guess all Starbases look alike on the inside," Ami shuddered, "I almost feel like something bad is about to happen,"  
"Don't say that!" I smirked, "You'll only jinx us otherwise,"  
She laughed as we continued on through the corridors, each of us gazing around, trying to see familiar faces.

"See anyone we know?" I asked as we entered the Promenade.

"Nope," Ami frowned, "Oh wait, there's someone…"  
I looked up. Sure enough, Vegirer Marthos and that girl that he'd been constantly following around were sitting by one of the large bay windows, chatting animatedly.

"Well, at least it won't be just the two of us," I smirked.

"You know," Ami suddenly looked thoughtful, tapping her chin slightly, "That wouldn't be so bad…"  
"Daniel?" I turned in surprise as my name was called, "Daniel is that you?"

I blinked in confusion at the two people before me. They seemed slightly familiar, but at the same time they didn't.

The man was dressed in an Operations uniform, and had the look about him of someone who had once weighed a lot, but then gradually lost a lot of pounds over a short space of time, his blond hair sticking up all over the place.

The girl on the other hand was around half a head taller then her companion, dressed in a Medical uniform, her long red hair tied up in a pony tail to keep it out of the way.

"Hey Daniel," The girl smiled sweetly, "It's been a while,"

"Hi…" I paused as I took the two of them in, "Do I…know you?"

"Don't you remember?" The girl rolled her eyes, "I tried to save your life and that's the recognition I get? It's me! Cass!"

"Cass?" I gawped at her, "You look…different,"

"Well, let's just say I've turned my life around," she smiled.

"Cass?" Ami turned to the boy, "Then that means…wow Charlie you've lost weight!"

"It wasn't easy," Charlie smirked, "But if that's what Cass wants I'm willing to pay the price!"

"Great!" I smirked, "Next you'll be doing something about your hair right?"

"My hair?" The not so chubby boy looked up, then to his girl with confusion, "What's wrong with my hair?"

Cass merely chucked as me and Ami shared amused glances.

"So…" I decided to change the subject, "Run into anyone else we know?"

"Yeah, Lucson and Juli are around here somewhere," Charlie smiled, "Just got back from their honeymoon I think…"

* * *

"But why can't I come?" Pat wined, "Juli, why can't I come?"

"Because your mother forbide it," Lucson sighed, "She…just doesn't want to see you get hurt that's all,"  
"But I'll be with you guys!" he protested, "And Mum can come along as one of the Colonists and…"

"Pat," Juli knelt down beside her young companion, placing her hands on his shoulders, "You have to understand, there's so much you have to learn about first. About the world, about the Federation…and even, about yourself. And then….then you'll be able to join us at the new colony right?"

Pat looked on the verge of tears, "but that's…that's almost seven years from now!"

"It takes along time Pat," Juli stood up slowly, "but you'll understand someday,"

"I'll miss you," Pat buried his face her uniform, "Both of you,"

"We'll miss you too Pat," Lucson smiled sadly as he hugged his wife round her shoulders, placing a hand on his friend's, "Just don't forget us alright?"

He nodded slowly as he broke away.

"I'll see you in seven years then," he smiled shakily, before turning away, stealing one last glance before disappearing down the corridor.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Juli frowned.

"He'll be fine," Lucson nodded to himself, "It'll just take…a little time that's all,"

* * *

He continued to wander the corridors of Deep Space Twelve, his thoughts conflicted.

He felt abandoned, alone. He wanted to return to Ryvius with the rest of the crew, but his mother hadn't allowed it, saying that he was still too young, that he would be on the first ship out to the new world.

She tended to be over protective like that.

Bump!

"Hey watch it!"

Pat looked up with surprise as he ran into someone, someone who made his heart stop.

"Ran!"

The poor Betazoid almost had the wind knocked out of her as a shot of blond suddenly hugged her tightly round her middle, not letting go.

"Pat?" she gently lay her hands on his shoulders, "What's the matter? What…what are you doing here?"

"Saying goodbye," Pat smiled sadly, "It's going to be seven years before we see each other again,"  
"Seven years?" Ran's eyes widened as she knelt down next to him, "You mean…you're not coming with us? Not even as a colonist?"

"Nope," he looked away, "My mum thinks it's too dangerous,"  
"To danger…What about Juli? What about Lucson? Surely they can…"

"They agree," he muttered, "I mean…I kinda see where they're coming from. You don't know what's gonna happen between here and…wherever you decide to stop,"

"So…this is goodbye?" she felt a lump in her throat as she spoke those words.

"For now I guess," Pat looked down at his shoes, "but…will you do something for me?"

"Sure," Ran nodded her head eagerly, "Anything, what is it?"

"Will you…Will you wait for me?"

Her eyes widened further, her mouth opening and closing like a goldfish, unable to get words out of her mouth. Finally she nodded slowly, receiving a smile and a hug around the neck for her troubles.

"Thank you," he whispered, before pulling back, "See you in seven years then?"

Another nod, this time accompanied by a smile as she stood up.

They stared at each other for the longest time, before Pat finally began to turn away.

"Pat wait!"

The small boy turned around with puzzlement as Ran suddenly delved around in her bag, before pulling out her Zwei medallion, holding it out to him.

He gazed at the small object, "Ran…" he looked up at her with realisation, "That's your Medallion. I can't…"

"Take it," she held it out to him, "Please,"

He looked from her to the medallion, before taking it slowly in both hands, nodding slowly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"It's nothing," Ran smiled slightly, "Just…Don't forget okay?"

"Okay,"

Another long silence came between them, two pairs of eyes locked with each others as the world seemed to stand still for them, before he finally turned away, giving her one last wave as he disappeared round the corner.

She stood there for a while longer, staring at the corner where he had left.

Suddenly she felt tears spring to her eyes, paths of moisture slowly making their way down her cheeks before she knew it.

Whether they were tears of joy or sadness, she couldn't tell.

* * *

"Didn't expect _you_ to come back Chris," Kevin sniggered as he graced over the Vaea data once more, "What made you change your mind?"

"My dad," the helmsman grunted, "He got real mad when I told him I didn't want to come back to this tin can," he rubbed his jaw sourly, "And _that_ is the understatement of the century,"

"My village built me up as some kind of local hero," Kevin chuckled slightly as Anina came over to their table, "Couldn't exactly say no to _that_ kind of publicity,"

"Am I the only one who came back for the sake of the Federation!?" Anina cried, "Is there _anyone _on this ship that came back for the right reasons?"  
"Are you serious?" Kevin looked mockingly hurt, "and there I was thinking all this time you came back to keep me company for seven years!"  
"Boys," The Ba'ku rolled her eyes.

"Commander Stranter,"

The engineer looked up with surprise, "Serek!? You _actually _came back!?"

"I will not admit to anything," The Vulcan scowled, "But if I indeed made a mistake I intend to correct it. That is the only reason I returned,"  
"I see," Kevin rolled his eyes at Anina, "We'll go with that,"  
"I received your calculations, for the new Warp Core," The Vulcan continued, "Are you sure they are correct?"

"Erm…" Kevin tapped his padd, "I think so why?"

"I believe we should verify them," Serek replied, "For safety's sake,"  
Kevin smirked as he rose from his chair, "Good to have you back Serek. Good to have you back,"

* * *

"Hey! I heard you can see the Ryvius from here!"

"Are you sure? Looks kinda misty out there…"  
I smiled as me and Ami joined the crowd at the window, gazing out as awed gasps echoed through the corridor.

There she sat, fully repaired, from stem to stern, gleaming proudly in the red aura of the Patch around her.

I grinned as I felt Ami slip an arm round my back, one of my own slipping round her shoulders.

Here she was.

Our old home, turned new.

Registry N.C.C. 97425

The U.S.S. Ryvius.

* * *

"_DOCKING PROCEDURES COMPLETE. ALL CLEARED PERSONAL HAVE BEEN GRANTED ACCESS. OPENING HATCH DOORS,"_

"NICKS HURRY UP!!!"Akihiro was practically bounding from foot to foot with excitement, "THE HATCH IS OPEN!!! COME ON!!!"  
"Alright already!" The younger officer grunted as he shoved the heavy trolley with his and his best friend's belongings"You move pretty fast for a big guy!"

* * *

"Look at this Promenade!" Ami gasped as she walked into the large expanse, "It's so much better!"

It sure was.

Everywhere looked like new. From the creamy walls to the flowery boxes that now divided the long room.

All around us people were exploring, laughing and joking, performing last minute checks and generally working as good Starfleet officers and crew should.

There were a few old faces, and plenty of new ones, all getting ready for the year long shakedown cruise.

"Looks like the rooms are nicer too," I smiled as I skimmed down the list on my padd, only for it to be quickly turned into a frown, "That's odd. I haven't been allocated a room yet. Neither has any of the other Command staff actually. The Guarder Pilots, the crew, even you Ami. You've all got rooms. It's just all the former Zwei. We haven't even got a captain yet,"

"Oh well," Ami smiled, only for it to sadden slightly, "They're not here either though,"

Nope," I sighed, "Don't worry though, they're bound to be around here somewhere,"

I had never felt so alive. I could practically feel the ship beating around me, different people, different personal…so many colours…

I guess seeing I was back on board, my link with Neeya was stronger then ever.

"I wonder what Kurt's doing right now?" Ami asked thoughtfully.

"If I know Kurt," I smirked, "He's probably…"

* * *

"Where is he!?" Kurt scowled, looking left and right, "Where the hell could he be?!"

"Oh, grow up," Catherine sighed as she continued to fall into step with him, "You're acting like I little kid!"  
"I need a rematch with him!" Kurt scowled, "And he better let me have one, that Alan Blue!"

* * *

"So…have you two finally stopped arguing then?" Ami asked as we sat down on one of the Benches in the Promenade.

"Well…we're not fighting as much," I smiled, "Things are…getting there,"  
"That's good to here," Ami leant her head back against the wall, with a sigh, "I wish _I__'__d_ been able to get my point across though. To Kate…and to Rachel,"

"You'll get your chance with one of them," I smiled as I went down the crew manifest on my padd, looking up a familiar name, "She can't evade you forever you know, the ship's not that big,"

She nodded with a smile.

Suddenly a flash of pink shot across my sight, causing me to look up in reaction.

"Was that…? Yes, there you are!"

Sure enough, standing atop one of the flower dividers was Neeya.

Her eyes were bright and focused as she saw me, a small smile gracing her lips as I ran to her, "Daniel Wayneright!"

Her voice no longer held a monotone, instead holding a happier tone. It was a refreshing change from when I'd seen her last.

"How are you doing?"

"I am…well," she continued to smile as we came to a stop in front of her, "Have you…returned?"

"I've come home Neeya," I smiled, "I've come back to insure you're not alone,"

"Thank you," she bowed her head slightly, "And welcome back,"

"What do you mean by home?" Ami frowned.

"You've read the documents right?" I smiled at her, "Neeya's the Ryvius's Sphix; the biological core that will help us get to Triangulum,"

"You mean the part that apparently took over your brain?" Ami smirked.

"Linked," I corrected heatedly, "We're linked. The connection works both ways,"  
"You sure?" Ami continued to smirk, "Or is that what she _wants_ you to think?"

"I've wanted to see you, Daniel," Neeya continued to smile as I opened my mouth to object, "I've…missed you,"  
"Yeah, me too," I smiled back, only to stop short. Uh-oh, wrong thing to say.

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Ami stared at me intently, her face a cross between amusement and feigned hurt.

"Err…not the way you're thinking?" I offered, holding up my hands hastily, "Oh, come on, don't take it that way! Stop looking at me like that! Do I _really_ have to explain this to you again? I thought I told you about this on the way over I…"

I stopped suddenly as Neeya slowly rose her arm, pointing at something behind us.

I turned with puzzlement in the direction she pointed, only to rise my eyebrows in surprise.

"Carlos,"

* * *

"So…" I stared out over the Patch in the Observation Lounge, "What you been up too?"

"All kinds of things," Carlos' voice was small, quiet, "Spent the first three months recuperating in a Mental Institute on Arcadia IX. Didn't see Kate though,"

"I see," I frowned. I'd persuaded Ami to go busy herself while I chatted to Carlos. I just felt we needed to talk.

"I won't ask about your past," I spoke at last, "From what I know, it must have been painful. But I do know this. You loved Kate, just like I love Ami. That's my opinion anyway,"

"I was afraid to fall in love," Carlos leant his head against the window, "I kept seeing Kate and my sister as one in the same, so I was afraid that if I fell in love with her, like my sister had with me…That she might disappear, just as Maria did. That's why I did…"  
I settled a hand on his shoulder, smiling reassuringly as he looked up.

"Take it easy," I spoke quietly, "There's only so much one person can do. As long as we try to do the best we can, we'll all do fine. You don't have to focus on your _entire_ future. You just have to grasp for tomorrow. I think that's plenty for us to worry about,"

He nodded with a smile, "Thanks Dan…for everything,"

I nodded in return, "No problem,"

"_Housen to Commander Wayneright,"_

"Go ahead Ami," I replied as my girlfriend's voice came over the communicator, "What's the problem?"

"_Is Carlos there?" _She seemed amused by something, _"Can you bring him down to my Quarters? I'd like to talk with him,"_

"Sure thing. Be there in a sec. Wayneright out,"

"Wonder what she wants?" Carlos' voice began to get back it's original volume as we headed for the exit.

"Won't know until we get there," I smiled, "Let's not keep her in suspense eh?"

* * *

If I want to be honest, sometimes, things just don't seem to go the way we want, and almost every day there's gonna be some things that are going to make us mad. There's nothing we can really to change it, but…that's not really the truth either. We have to give everything we do careful thought. If we just sit back and wait for the future to come to us, then we don't have anything devoted to tomorrow.

And _I_ don't want a tomorrow like that.

Do you?

* * *

"Ran what's the matter?" Anina frowned at her friend as she manned the Communications console, "You haven't stopped crying since you boarded. You okay?"

"I'm fine," the Betazoid dried her eyes, "I just…there's a good feeling flowing throughout the ship, it's just a little overwhelming,"

"I don't mean to be funny or anything," Lucson frowned at the large Captain's chair, "But shouldn't we assign a Captain or something? Can't really leave Spacedock without one,"

"What about you Lucson?" Juli smiled, "You always wanted to become an actual captain some day,"  
"No thanks," the former Zwei smiled, "I think…No, I'm not cut out for command. I'd be happy to serve under you though Juli,"  
"Don't look at me," she smirked, "Like I said, I don't do well under pressure,"

"What about you Serek?" Houjou turned to the Vulcan, "You up for the Big chair?"

"I would prefer not too," he replied dryly, "I prefer more of an…advisory position,"

"Does _anyone_ want to take the chair?" Lucson stared around the former Zwei, only to receive a chorus of "No"s and head shakes, "Well, whose gonna take command?"

"I have an idea," Juli suddenly smiled, "He seems to be a perfect match. He's already on good terms with Neeya…so to speak,"

* * *

I smiled at Carlos's surprised face as we entered Ami's quarters, a shy girl standing by the window gazing nervously as we entered.

"Kate,"

"Carlos,"  
Ami joined be as the two rushed into each others embrace, holding each other tightly as they whispered apologises quietly in each others ears.

"You think they'll work it out?" she asked as she latched onto my arm.

"I think so," I smiled, "There's always tomorrow after all,"  
_"__DANIEL WAYNERIGHT TO THE BRIDGE. DANIEL WAYNERIGHT TO THE BRIDGE,__"_

"The Bridge?" I frowned as the Computer called out my name, "What do they want I wonder? We're not due to get underway for another hour. Guess I better go and find out what they want…"

"Can I come?" Ami looked up at me, "Please?"

"I…don't know," I rubbed the back of my neck nervously, "It might be important and…What about those two?" I nodded to our friends, who were still locked in each others embrace.

"If they're anything like us after we've made up, I think we better get going,"  
"Good point,"

And with that I quickly darted out of the room, half dragging Ami after me.

* * *

"Captain on deck!"

I frowned as the Turbolift doors hissed open, peering curiously out of the cab, as Juli's voice came up to me as I stepped through.

A quick glance to the opposite Turbolift showed no one else and as I glanced around the room, I noticed everyone was at attention.

"Okay," I headed slowly down to where Juli stood next the Command Chair, Ami in pursuit, "Usually when someone calls 'Captain on Deck!' that usually means the Captain's…well, on deck,"

"And he is," Juli smiled as she revealed a pip in her right hand, "He just doesn't know it yet,"

I frowned as she approached me, only for my eyes to widen as she pinned the pip to my collar.

"It is the unanimous vote…well, almost unanimous," a lot of dirty scowls were suddenly thrown in Chris's direction, " Of the Bridge crew at least, that you should be Ryvius's first official captain,"

"Are you joking?!" I pulled back slightly, "What makes you think _I_ can do it?! I was never trained for command I…"

"I guess we're all thinking back to the attack by the Impulse," Kevin grinned, "You know, when you ordered us around to try and deflect those chunks of Hyperion they were throwing at us?"

"Ugh…" I smiled shakily, "Your basing my promotion to the command of over ten thousand officers and crew on one battle?"

"That, and you're the only one linked to Neeya," Juli smiled.

"Not to mention no one else wants the job," Lucson added with a smirk, "We've assigned all other stations. Juli's First Officer, I'm Second and so on, and if it doesn't work," he shrugged, "we'll all be on hand to work out the bugs until it does,"

"So…I'm the Captain?" my mind was trying to get round the fact, "I get the Chair, the Ready Room, the Quarters…"

"All yours," Juli nodded as I headed for the Chair, "If you want them that is…"

I stared at the chair for the longest time, before glancing up at Ami, as though seeking her advice.

She merely gazed back, a small smile on her face, before mouthing, "Do what you think is right,"

I smiled in return, before hesitantly sitting down in the big chair, adjusting my jacket as I did so.

"Status report Commander?" I turned to Juli, who smirked in reply as she handed me a Padd.

"We're just waiting for confirmation from Deep Space Twelve to get underway," she explained, "After that, Starfleet wants us to select a location within the Briar Patch to test out the Ribbon Drive. After that, we can go wherever we want within Federation Space, testing out all systems, fighters, etc,"

"We have just received clearance from Deep Space Twelve," Anina suddenly announced, "Your orders Captain?"

"Mr. Swile, ease us away from the station then set a course for…" I paused for a moment, pondering where to go, "Noloben,"

"Noloben?" Ami raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Why there?"

"May as well start where we left off," I grinned, "besides, it's at the other end of the Patch, a good test for the Ribbon Drive…and I need to talk to Fina. Last I heard she was still recuperating in a Mental Institute there. There are just some things…I need to discuss,"  
Ami nodded understandingly as Juli turned to the crew.

"Well you heard the man," she grinned, "Charlie, release the Docking clamps and Chris, ease us away, one quarter impulse. Anina, please inform the rest of the crew at our choice of Commanding Officer and inform them of our target destination,"  
"Yes Ma'am,"

I smiled as I sat back in my chair, steeping my fingers as the shadow of the station slowly pulled out of view, the Patch beckoning us once more.

"Captain," Anina's voice suddenly penetrated my thoughts, "I just received a communication from Catherine O'Neil. It seems your brother was involved in some kind of fight with Alan Blue. He's not beaten up too badly, just minor scratches and bruises. Should I send a security detail?"

"No," I smiled after a thought, "The last thing we need is security running rampart before we've even cleared Spacedock. Besides, I know Kurt wouldn't want that,"

Ami gave me a weird look as she joined me at my left shoulder, along with Juli at my right. Both remained silent however, sharing amused glances with each other.

"We've cleared Deep Space Twelve," Chris announced, "According to initial tests, at low power, We'll reach Noloben in two days,"

"Excellent," I turned slightly as I saw a flash of pink out of the corner of my eye.

Neeya stood a little way off, just in the corner of the Bridge, her eyes closed as if preparing for something.

I smiled to myself, before turning back to the Viewscreen, watching at two blue ribbons suddenly leapt into life on either side of us, shooting away with impressive speed.

"Ribbons established," Chris confirmed, "Ready to get under way,

"Well then," I smiled at Ami and Juli, before turning back to the Viewscreen, "Let's see what she's got. Engage!"

And then, Ryvius leapt forward, onto the Ribbons, away from Deep Space Twelve, and onward on her journey once more.

* * *

Well, that's all for Season I, and that's the entire Infinite Ryvius series sucessfully trekkified. I'd just like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, and thanks to everyone who stuck with this story through to it's end.

Now for Season II.

Season II is currently in the works along with around five different fics from other fandoms (Avatar, Skies of Arcadia, and an entirely new Gundam series with new characters and crossovers from previous series just to name a few), and unlike Season I, is made up entirely of my own ideas.

As such, instead of having the entire Season under one title, most likely each episode will be it's own seperate novel, seeing as they will be longer then the episodes here (I'm trying for three or four chapters a episode, maybe even more.)

The series will be set a year after the end of Season I, after Ryvius' shakedown cruise, as it begins it's long journey to Triangulum. There will be new characters, new and old enmies, as well as a bit of a crossover with other mecha anime like Mobile Suit Gundam.

Episode 201: Exodus, is currently halfway completed, and I hope to upload it sometime around March/April time next year, but due to the fact I have other fictions to finish, as well as a job to keep, I can't promise anything. Also, episodes will be uploaded as they're finished, so just because Exodus is uploaded March/April time doesn't mean to say that the second episode (Icebergs and Deckchairs) will be uploaded soon after.

I hope to update the site soon with new infomation, so keep a look out.

Once again my thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed, or just read. (I don't write for the reviews, I write because I can), and I hope you all look forward to Season II.

See you around,

Dearing


End file.
